Unlocking Harry Potter traduction
by Pilou65
Summary: Trad de Sarini. Harry fait le geste de trop en testant les limites de la prophétie... Severus rêve, des rêves si réalistes qu'ils semblent être des souvenirs, et si ce n'était pas qu'une impression? Severitus,SSpèreHPfils, avec pirouette, et slash HP/? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** : L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, ne possède pas les droits d'Harry Potter ou de l'univers dans lequel il vit. Ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowlings. Sarini m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Je remercie Sarini d'avoir accepté mon offre de traduction. C'est la première fois que je me lance en 'solo' sur une traduction. Merci à la Marmotte et à Maoun pour leur relecture. Tous les conseils sont bien entendus les bienvenus. Vous trouverez les liens de la version originale et de l'auteur sur mon profil. Cette histoire est composée de 53 chapitres et a deux suites de 53 chapitres, un One shot, et une préquelle. Toutes sont complètes.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Cette histoire m'a fait rire, m'a fait pleurer et elle m'a tellement plu que je voulais la faire découvrir aux non-anglophones. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi.

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Un

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

C'était une nuit calme et humide. L'atmosphère était paisible et l'air s'était légèrement rafraichi, luttant contre la chaleur laissée par le féroce soleil de l'après-midi. Severus Snape et Remus Lupin étaient assis à la table de la cuisine du numéro douze, Square Grimmauld, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Bien que l'accès par cheminette ait été restreint, il y avait toujours au moins un membre de l'Ordre qui attendait près du feu depuis le fiasco avec Potter et Kreattur ce mois de juin… juste au cas où.

La maison avait été laissée à Remus dans le testament de Sirius Black, activé à Gringotts instantanément après sa mort, avec une importante portion de la fortune des Black. Un petit pourcentage, bien que représentant tout de même une certaine somme, était laissé à Fred et George Weasley avec une clause stipulant qu'elle soit utilisée dans la poursuite de 'méfaits magiques', et un autre montant, plus petit encore, était destiné à l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor. Un nombre respectable de galions en or fut transféré directement dans le coffre des Weasley dès que le testament fut lu, ne leur laissant aucune chance de le refuser. Le reste… propriétés, argent, et un tas d'autres choses… tout allait à Potter.

Pourtant, le loup-garou portait toujours des robes d'occasion râpées, comme si utiliser l'argent était admettre que Black était mort. Une bouteille de firewhiskey d'Ogden se trouvait, à moitié vide, entre les deux. Une autre bouteille, vide, était à côté, déjà bien entamée avant que Severus n'ait rejoint Remus.

Il était étonné d'être assis là et de boire avec Lupin. Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais été amis, et ne seraient sans doute jamais amis. Ils avaient mis de côté leur animosité, ou du moins essayaient, pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort. Severus étudia le loup-garou. Ses yeux étaient vides, comme morts. Il avait déjà observé ce phénomène, quand une personne avait perdu sa famille ou des proches. La famille de Lupin l'avait abandonné très tôt à cause de sa 'condition'. Le seul qui soit resté avec lui était mort depuis longtemps.

Il s'était fait des amis à Poudlard, mais eux aussi étaient morts à présent, ou presque tous. Le seul autre rescapé des célèbres Maraudeurs qui terrorisaient les couloirs de Poudlard était Peter Pettigrew. Lors de leur prochaine rencontre, pourtant, Severus était certain qu'un seul des deux survivrait. Pettigrew avait trahi ses amis. Et malgré la santé actuelle de Lupin, et la main en argent de Pettigrew, Severus pariait sur le loup-garou. Il avait vu cet homme furieux auparavant et ne voulait plus jamais être témoin de sa colère.

Severus détestait Sirius Black, même mort. En dépit de ça, quand il regardait l'autre côté de la table, il réalisait qu'il donnerait tout pour ramener Black à la vie. La mort de l'exaspérant cabot était en train de tuer l'homme assis en face de lui. Si Lupin réagissait ainsi, Severus ne voulait pas penser à la réaction de Potter. Il avait vu le bureau du Directeur après la bataille au Ministère de la Magie. Potter l'avait ravagé, détruisant tout ce qu'il pouvait dans sa rage. Même Severus n'avait jamais osé se déchaîner ainsi dans le bureau du Directeur, ni même jamais considéré le faire.

Dumbledore, bien sûr, avait juste souri de cet enquiquinant sourire qui était le sien, et réparé la majeure partie des choses détruites d'un coup de baguette le jour suivant, les yeux pétillant. A la grande surprise du Maitre des Potions, et du reste du staff, certains de ces items n'avaient pas pu être réparés. Cette scène avait utilisé plus de puissance qu'il n'en avait jamais vue chez Potter. Le chagrin faisait ressortir le meilleur et le pire des gens, et parfois les deux en même temps.

Lupin buvait pour oublier. Severus buvait pour diminuer sa culpabilité. Il n'avait pas été capable de sauver James et Lily Potter quinze ans plus tôt. Ses informations sur l'attaque étaient parvenues trop tard au Directeur. Il était en partie coupable de la mort de Black. S'il avait seulement réussi à agir selon l'adulte qu'il était et avait arrêté de tourmenter le fugitif, Black serait peut-être toujours en vie. Et il y avait le comportement de Severus face à Potter. Après douze ans à Azkaban, on ne pouvait attendre de Black qu'il se comporte correctement, mais Snape n'avait même pas pris en considération les dégâts que la prison avait faits à sa Némésis.

En tant que loyal Mangemort, il avait tué, et continuait de le faire afin de maintenir sa couverture. Mais ces trois morts, dont aucune n'était de sa propre main, le hantaient plus que toutes les autres. Bien sûr, les deux premières morts avaient permis treize ans de paix pour le monde Sorcier. La troisième avait eu pour résultat l'admission par le ministère du retour de Voldemort. Il avait au moins réussi à sauver la vie d'Harry Potter une ou deux fois, bien qu'il ait détesté le faire à ce moment-là.

Severus pencha la bouteille et se servit un autre verre. Il remplit celui en face du loup-garou et remit la bouteille en place. Si Molly Weasley était réveillée, nul doute qu'elle leur passerait un savon. Elle maternait tous ceux qui mettaient un pied dans les quartiers généraux, quel que soit leur âge. La majorité de la famille Weasley dormait actuellement à l'étage, avec la fille Granger, étant donné qu'il était presque minuit.

Les deux hommes étaient d'astreinte, si l'on pouvait le nommer ainsi, mais une simple potion de sobriété prendrait soin de n'importe quel problème. En tant que Maitre des Potions, Severus était prêt pour ce genre de besoin. Deux fioles de _Sobrie Instanter_ attendaient, non loin. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et avala une gorgée du liquide couleur ambre. Sa gorge le brûla brièvement avant que la chaleur ne se répande dans tout son corps. Lupin se versa les deux verres suivants immédiatement, en buvant toujours deux ou trois pendant que Severus en finissait un.

« Est-ce qu'Harry a écrit cette semaine ? » Lupin demanda posément, surprenant Severus par sa lucidité.

Ces derniers jours, seul le fait de mentionner ou de penser à Harry Potter sortait Lupin de son état perpétuel d'apathie. Le gosse était tout ce qui lui restait et il était coincé, hors d'atteinte, dans la maison des Moldus. Si Severus avait jamais voulu une preuve de l'infériorité des Moldus, il la tenait avec les Dursley. Molly Weasley avait rapporté à l'Ordre toutes les histoires de l'enfance de Potter qu'elle avait obtenu à force de cajoleries de son plus jeune fils Ron. Et il était certain que Ron n'en savait que très peu.

Le garçon avait admis que Potter évitait le sujet de sa famille dès que possible. L'objectif de Molly était une tentative éhontée pour sortir Potter de cette maison, et Severus avait été dégoûté de ce qu'elle avait révélé, d'autant plus lorsque le Directeur avait voulu absolument laisser Potter là-bas pendant au moins un mois, sans expliquer pourquoi. Et alors que le mois se terminait bientôt, le Directeur n'avait donné aucun signe qu'il allait retirer Potter de la garde de ses Moldus.

La culpabilité de Severus s'étendait au-delà des morts des parents et du parrain de Potter. Il avait traité horriblement le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, ne voyant que sa popularité et sa célébrité… et son père. Ça aidait à maintenir sa couverture aux yeux de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, mais Severus avait poussé le bouchon bien plus loin, transférant sa rivalité avec le père et le parrain au fils.

C'était infantile, et pire, c'était rapidement devenu vicieux et pratiquement incontrôlable. Sa réaction face à l'intrusion de Potter dans sa vie privée était bien suffisante pour faire virer n'importe quel professeur. Mais Albus ne pouvait le virer s'il voulait garder Severus en vie. Il avait littéralement jeté un de ses étudiants à travers une pièce. Pour faire simple, Severus était dégoûté avec lui-même, et avait été obligé de réexaminer son comportement envers Potter au fil des ans.

« Pas encore, » répondit Severus. « Nous devrions voir Hedwig bientôt. Il est en retard, mais pas plus d'un jour. » Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient maintenant habitués au Harfang des neiges acheté à Potter par Hagrid. Elle était dorlotée par la plus grande majorité d'entre eux, spécialement par Mad-Eye Moody qui montrait beaucoup de douceur, chose étrange de la part de cet ex-Auror.

« Je suis inquiet, » dit Lupin. Il descendit une autre double dose d'alcool et étendit le bras pour attraper la bouteille. « Ces lettres ne lui ressemblent pas et j'ai juste cette impression… »

« Il a vu son parrain mourir, a été possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et utilisé un Sort Impardonnable sur un humain… si on peut dire de Bellatrix qu'elle est humaine, » affirma Severus avec calme, ayant appris cette dernière partie dans un meeting de Mangemorts, et l'ayant partagé à contrecœur avec un Ordre choqué. « Nul doute que le Potter que nous connaissions en Juin n'existe plus. »

Le loup-garou émit un son étranglé. Severus ne releva pas la tête. Il s'en voulait probablement, tout comme Severus. On pouvait parier que Potter s'en voulait aussi. Si le garçon avait quelques années de plus, il serait sans doute ici à se noyer dans le Firewhiskey avec eux.

« Je pensais que c'était un des avantages de la lycanthropie, un grand sens de l'odorat, de l'ouïe, de la vue, et qu'il soit quasiment impossible d'être complètement bourré, » murmura Lupin alors qu'il finissait un autre verre. Il était sans doute quatre fois plus imbibé que Severus et semblait toujours aussi lucide. « Je pouvais toujours envoyer James et Sirius sous la table, l'un après l'autre. Ils ont continué à tenter de me surpasser jusqu'à ce que Lily y mette un frein. »

Severus leva ses sourcils. Après avoir été forcé de travailler avec lui depuis des années, il était maintenant habitué à l'homme et à ses désinvoltes évocations de sa lycanthropie. Après la blague faite par Black lors de leur cinquième année à Poudlard, quand Severus avait vu Lupin un soir de pleine lune et avait presque été tué, il avait eu très peur de lui. Sa façon de gérer la situation avait été de le traiter avec mépris et haine. Maintenant il était responsable du faible 'mieux-être' de l'homme les soirs de pleine lune, grâce à la Potion Tue-Loup qui lui permettait de garder ses esprits quand il se transformait.

Les flammes de l'âtre s'embrasèrent et devinrent vertes, signalant l'arrivée de quelqu'un par cheminette. Severus jura bruyamment et lança une des fioles de _Sobrie_ à Lupin, avalant le contenu de l'autre. Très peu de personnes avaient accès à cet âtre par le réseau de cheminette, et ce, à partir d'uniquement deux autres âtres. Toute la chaleur, le réconfort et le flou dus à l'alcool disparurent, laissant leur place à la froide sobriété et réalité alors que la tête d'Albus Dumbledore émergeait. Le Directeur remarqua les bouteilles et leva ses sourcils. Severus leva la fiole et Albus hocha la tête.

« J'ai besoin que vous alliez tous les deux à Privet Drive et que vous vérifiez si Harry va bien. Il n'a toujours pas écrit. Les sortilèges de protection sont toujours en place, mais je suis mal-à-l'aise, » déclara sobrement Albus.

L'Ordre s'était retiré, cessant de garder le numéro quatre à Privet Drive à chaque moment du jour et de la nuit. C'était en partie pour donner un peu plus de liberté à Potter, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de monde en réserve pour le faire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien plus actif depuis que son retour était connu du public.

« Si tard ? » demanda Remus, laissant imaginer un semblant d'objection alors que l'homme voulait le faire depuis des semaines.

« Préfèreriez-vous y aller lorsque les Dursley sont réveillés ? » répondit Albus. Potter sera certainement éveillé. Il avait des difficultés pour dormir bien avant que son parrain ne soit tué. Bien qu'il n'ait que rarement été pris, Potter était très souvent en dehors de sa tour après le couvre-feu.

« Nous y allons immédiatement, » statua Severus, rangeant les preuves de leur soûlerie avec un geste de sa baguette.

« Ne fais rien aux Moldus, Severus, » le prévint Albus.

Severus grogna. Il détestait les Moldus, et ces Moldus en particulier, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être arrêté et jeté en prison. Ils n'en valaient pas la peine. La seule chose qui empêchait le Ministère d'arrêter Severus, de principe, était Dumbledore, et les Aurors membres de l'Ordre.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous vouliez lui dire ? » Demanda Lupin avec une pointe d'espoir.

Albus soupira, « Dites-lui juste que ça prendra un peu plus de temps. Nous devrions être capables de l'emmener dans une semaine ou plus, s'il veut aller au Square Grimmauld. Sinon, ce sera un peu plus long. »

Lupin baissa la tête et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux prématurément grisonnants. « Nous vous ferons savoir ce qu'il en est dès que nous serons rentrés. »

« Merci, Remus, » ajouta Albus avant de disparaitre dans les flammes.

Remus se tourna vers Severus, pince-sans-rire, « Bien, Severus, est-ce que ça signifie que je peux tenter quelque chose contre les Moldus ? »

« Ça serait sans doute agréable, mais tu ne pourras pas aider Potter si tu te retrouves en prison, » répondit Severus avec un léger sourire.

Remus grogna et sortit un morceau de parchemin et ce que Severus pensait être un stylo moldu de ses robes. Il laissa une note afin de prévenir quiconque se réveillerait et trouverait la cuisine vide. Les deux hommes attrapèrent un léger manteau noir sur le portemanteau de l'entrée et sortirent dans les rues de Londres. Leurs capuches en place pour cacher leurs visages, ils trouvèrent une petite rue déserte et transplanèrent à Privet drive.

La rue était calme. Il n'y avait aucun signe de la présence d'un des plus célèbres sorciers de leur époque dans l'une des maisons du lotissement qui parsemaient la rue à intervalle régulier. Chaque maison était identique, jusque dans leurs murs blancs et leurs volets noirs. Les seules différences étaient dans les jardins et la couleur des fenêtres. Quelques maisons étaient encore allumées, leurs occupants pas encore couchés ou essayant de se protéger des intrus. Severus plongea la main dans une de ses poches pour en sortir l'Eteignoir d'Albus et éteignit les lumières de la rue. Les deux hommes marchèrent le long de la rue jusqu'à se trouver face au numéro quatre.

Il y avait de la lumière dans la salle de séjour et dans certaines des pièces à l'étage. Les Dursley étaient encore debout. C'était déjà un mauvais signe. La famille Dursley était connue pour se coucher tôt et se lever tôt en général. Baguettes prêtes, Severus et Lupin frappèrent à la porte d'entrée. Elle s'ouvrit pour révéler une femme à la face chevaline avec une expression revêche et de profondes cernes d'inquiétude sous les yeux. Il semblerait que Potter ne soit pas le seul occupant de la maison à avoir des difficultés pour dormir.

« Pétunia », la salua Lupin avec un petit hochement de tête. Elle tressaillit.

Severus ricana. Cette femme ne ressemblait en rien à Lily Potter. « Où est Potter ? » demanda-t-il. Les deux hommes baissèrent leurs capuches en entrant, quittant les ombres pour la lumière artificielle moldue.

« Dans sa chambre, » sa voix claqua avec irritabilité. « Il était temps… »

La femme regardait Lupin fixement, une expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage. Severus supposa qu'elle l'avait reconnu du mariage de Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » gronda une voix, appartenant à un homme au cou pratiquement inexistant. « Les monstres sont enfin arrivés pour nous débarrasser du garçon ? Il a été encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. »

Severus ignora le Moldu obèse et énervé pour regarder prudemment son compagnon. Lupin avait la tête légèrement penchée et ses yeux ne se fixaient sur rien. Il renifla et sa tête se tourna vers les escaliers. Une petite lueur ambre passa dans ses yeux et Severus recula avec précaution. L'homme irradiait de pouvoir. Au fond de lui, il admit de mauvaise grâce que l'homme lui faisait encore peur. Il y avait trop de loup accessible, surtout si proche de la pleine lune.

« Sang… Harry, » gronda le loup-garou avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la maison, se déplaçant plus rapidement qu'un humain ne le pourrait. En un instant Vernon Dursley fut soulevé du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien et se retrouva cloué au mur avec l'avant-bras de Lupin pressé contre sa gorge. Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent de peur. « Où est-il ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

L'homme bafouilla, incapable de répondre alors que sa femme s'agrippait au bras de Lupin, sans aucun effet. Lupin ignora la femme.

« Je répondrais si j'étais vous, » ajouta Severus du ton glacial qui terrorisait ses étudiants de Poufsoufle et Gryffondor. « C'est stupide d'énerver un loup-garou. »

Il ne pensait pas que les yeux de l'homme puissent s'ouvrir davantage, mais ils le firent. Son visage pâlit, mais la nouvelle n'eut aucun effet sur Pétunia. Elle devait déjà le savoir.

« On ne l'a même pas touché, » réussit à croasser Vernon. « Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre quand on est rentrés et il n'en est pas sorti de l'été. On ne peut pas ouvrir la porte. Pétunia lui met de la nourriture à travers le clapet. »

Lupin lâcha l'homme et s'élança dans les escaliers. Vernon Dursley frotta sa gorge avec une main, avachi contre le mur, sa femme hésitant au dessus de lui. Severus suivit Lupin avec dignité, ses robes et manteau volant derrière lui. Son expression était illisible mais un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

Il arriva au second palier pour trouver Lupin frappant des poings contre une porte et criant à Potter de le laisser entrer. Severus poussa le loup-garou sur le côté et pointa sa baguette sur la porte. _Alohomora !_ Rien ne se passa. Il essaya un sort d'ouverture plus puissant, et toujours rien.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ça ? » Gronda Lupin. L'homme était bien plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été ce dernier mois. « Je ne peux pas la forcer à s'ouvrir non plus. Éloigne-toi. »

Severus eut juste le temps de faire un pas en arrière et de tourner sa tête lorsqu'il sentit les éclats de bois l'attaquer. Il se retourna et vit la poussière voler à l'endroit où se trouvait la porte d'Harry Potter quelques instants plus tôt. Severus pouvait maintenant sentir ce que Lupin avait détecté au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'odeur du sang humain. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs d'attaques de Mangemorts, souvenirs qu'il préfèrerait oublier, mais rien de ce qu'il avait déjà vu n'aurait pu le préparer à la vue de la scène qu'il avait maintenant sous les yeux.

A l'entrée de la chambre, pratiquement imperceptible, on pouvait deviner un chatoiement bleu. C'était un très puissant bouclier, empêchant tout, que ce soit physique ou magique, de passer à travers. En dépit du puissant sort d'explosion que Remus avait envoyé à la porte, tous les éclats de bois se trouvaient dans le couloir. Severus essaya de nombreux charmes et contre-sorts sans aucun résultat.

Le pouvoir maintenant le bouclier en place était extraordinaire. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et sentit un picotement sur sa peau alors qu'il restait le plus près possible de la barrière magique. Les poils de ses bras se dressèrent avec l'énergie qui se dégageait du bouclier. De là, Severus pouvait voir à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Harry Potter était étendu sur son dos, sur le lit, vêtu d'un jean moldu bien trop grand, un morceau de corde faisant office de ceinture. Sa cage thoracique ressortait et chaque côte était parfaitement définie. On voyait de longues entailles ouvertes le long de ses bras et un peu sur sa poitrine. Du sang avait pénétré le matelas et sa peau était mortellement pâle. Sa tête était tournée de l'autre côté et un de ses bras pendait au bas du lit, le sang s'en écoulant jusqu'au sol. Un couteau de poche trainait sur le sol au milieu du sang. Sa baguette n'était nulle part en vue. La chouette du garçon n'était pas là non plus et sa seule fenêtre était fermée et cadenassée.

Severus recula avec sa main sur sa bouche, repoussant la nausée qui l'avait envahi. Lupin s'était effondré et était secoué par les sanglots. Severus marcha jusqu'à lui et lui colla une grande baffe. Sa main le brûla sous l'impact mais le loup-garou réagit à peine.

« Reprend-toi, » sa voix claqua. « Il n'est pas encore mort, et encore loin de l'être pour le moment. Le bouclier serait tombé et tu serais capable de le sentir, bon sang. Va chercher Albus. Il est le seul qui puisse briser ce bouclier. »

La respiration de Lupin était irrégulière et il fixa Severus, choqué, avant de se lever. Il courut hors de la maison pour transplaner à Poudlard. Severus resta debout devant le bouclier, baguette prête au cas où il tomberait. En dépit de ce qu'il avait dit à Lupin, il était très inquiet. La quantité de sang déjà perdue par le gamin était réellement dangereuse.

Il n'aurait que quelques instants pour sauver Potter si le bouclier en venait à tomber. Il chercha dans ses poches les potions qu'il avait emportées avec lui. Le choc empêchait la réalité de la situation de bien s'ancrer. Il avait emmené les potions au cas où il aurait eu à sauver Harry des Dursley. Pas à le sauver de lui-même.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** : L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, ne possède pas les droits d'Harry Potter ou de l'univers dans lequel il vit. Ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowlings. Sarini m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Je ne connais pas tous les noms et autres dénominations de certains personnages ou sorts en français. J'en ai recherché la plupart, mais certains passent à travers les mailles du filet. Par conséquent, je m'excuse s'ils apparaissent dans un mélange des termes anglais et français. J'avoue, pour quelques-uns, comme Severus Snape, c'est un choix délibéré, je préfère Snape à Rogue, pour d'autres, je n'ai sans doute même pas remarqué mon erreur.

**Merci pour les Reviews ! Et Bonne Lecture !**

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre deux

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Le bouclier était toujours en place et tint bon le temps de son attente. Pétunia Dursley vint à l'étage à un moment, uniquement pour hurler d'horreur. Severus lui donna une fiole et insista pour que Vernon la boive, réalisant après qu'elle soit partie qu'il aurait dû lui donner une potion calmante à elle aussi. Severus se demanda fugacement où était le cousin. Il n'eut que peu de temps pour se poser la question, sa surveillance fut interrompue par un Remus Lupin très agité suivi par Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans en autant de minutes.

Albus pointa sa baguette sur le bouclier et lança plusieurs sorts. Le bouclier émit de brillantes lueurs turquoise aux endroits où les sorts le frappaient mais resta en place. Le Directeur resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de placer une main sur ses yeux. Quand il tourna son regard vers Severus, ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, une vue dont le Maitre en Potions n'avait jamais été le témoin.

« Je ne peux pas briser le bouclier, » déclara-t-il à la grande stupeur des autres sorciers présents. « Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Quand il aura perdu assez de sang, il ne sera plus capable de le maintenir. Poppy est en route. Quand le bouclier tombera, nous aurons quinze secondes au plus pour stabiliser Harry avant de le perdre. »

« Albus, » interrogea Severus, « pourquoi le Ministère n'a-t-il pas détecté ceci ? Vous devriez avoir reçu une note à l'instant même où il a fermé la porte. »

« Le Ministère ne doit pas savoir, Severus, » répondit le Directeur. « Ils n'ont pas pu le détecter si Harry n'a pas utilisé sa baguette. Il doit maintenir ce bouclier sans baguette et apparemment inconscient. »

Severus en avait la tête qui tournait. Il savait que le gosse Potter serait puissant quand sa magie se développerait et que ses pouvoirs s'éveilleraient, mais il n'avait jamais suspecté quelque chose comme ça. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait de croire que Potter serait capable de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… s'il vivait assez longtemps pour lui faire face.

Poppy Pomfrey arriva non sans remous à l'étage, un sac de potions et autre matériel médical en main. Elle en sortit immédiatement une fiole qu'elle tendit à Lupin, le fusillant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il la boive. Etant donnée sa réaction, ce devait être une potion calmante. Elle s'approcha du bouclier pour se faire une idée de l'état de Potter et pâlit face à la situation. Après avoir fait venir une petite table du hall d'entrée, elle ouvrit son sac et commença à sortir potions et bandages, prêts à servir. Elle agrippa sa baguette par anticipation.

« Severus, » ce dernier prêta son attention à Albus. L'habituel amusement était absent de la voix du Directeur, remplacé par une profonde tristesse. « Descend et modifie leur mémoire. Ils ne doivent pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ici si quiconque vient chercher Harry. Fais leur imaginer que Remus et toi êtes venus et avaient emmené un Harry en bonne santé. Puis fais leur rejoindre leur lit. Trouve Dudley Dursley et assure-toi qu'il ne sait rien. »

Severus acquiesça et descendit. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de lui quand le bouclier tomberait, et il ne voulait pas entrer dans cette chambre avec un Harry dans cet état. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du parloir, il entendit des voix dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers cette pièce quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et fut fermée en claquant.

D'instinct, Severus tourna et sortit sa baguette pour faire face à une éventuelle menace. Un adolescent, presque aussi large que haut, laissa échapper un cri et se figea. Le cousin de Potter semblait être tout ce que Potter n'était pas. Severus relâcha sa position et montra le chemin avec sa baguette afin que le garçon rejoigne ses parents dans la cuisine.

Le grotesque garçon obèse trotta à côté de Severus, gardant autant de distance avec le sorcier que possible, et courut dans la cuisine avec une main couvrant son postérieur, et l'autre couvrant sa bouche. Severus se fit la réflexion de demander plus tard les raisons de l'étrange comportement du garçon.

Il entra dans la cuisine et vit le garçon trembler derrière son père, son double menton ondulant au rythme des frissons. La fiole de potion était intacte. Les Dursley le regardaient avec une combinaison de peur et de haine.

« Ce n'est pas du poison. Cela va guérir votre gorge, » dit-il en indiquant la fiole.

Tremblant, l'oncle de Potter retira le bouchon et avala la potion, grimaçant devant le goût affreux. Il se figea, comme s'il s'attendait à se transformer ou à être tué. Les hématomes s'effacèrent du cou de l'homme et ses yeux s'élargirent à nouveau lorsque la douleur s'évanouit. Severus renifla, _on dirait que les Moldus ont décidé que la magie n'était pas si mauvaise._

« Est-ce que la porte est restée fermée tout l'été ? » leur demanda-t-il.

La tante de Potter acquiesça. Elle paraissait vraiment malade, _sans doute à cause de la vue de son neveu baignant dans une mare de son propre sang._ Severus prit une autre fiole dans sa robe et lui tendit. Elle la but et ses joues se colorèrent de nouveau.

« On ne peut pas vous laisser parler de ce qui est arrivé à qui que ce soit, » ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers eux. Avec son rôle d'espion, il avait pratiqué ce sort à de nombreuses reprises, et était devenu très efficace pour falsifier les souvenirs. _Oubliettes._ Les yeux des trois Moldus devinrent vitreux.

« Potter est resté enfermé dans sa chambre tout l'été et a mangé les repas que vous lui avez fournis. Remus Lupin et moi l'avons emmené ce soir pendant que vous dormiez. Le bruit de notre départ vous a réveillé, mais vous n'avez pas cherché à savoir ce qui se passait étant donné que vous étiez contents de vous débarrasser de lui. Pétunia a reconnu la voix de Lupin de l'époque où sa sœur était encore vivante et aucun de vous ne m'a entendu ou vu. Vous n'avez aucun intérêt quant au bien-être de Potter et souhaitez qu'il disparaisse de vos vies. Vous ne vous attendez pas à le voir avant l'été prochain. »

Il lança un sort de Sommeil sur les trois et les lévita jusque dans leurs chambres. Il passa devant la chambre de Potter et refusa de regarder les personnes présentes au bord du bouclier. La chambre du cousin était la première et Severus laissa les parents voltiger dans le couloir pendant qu'il lévitait le garçon obèse sur son lit. Il le laissa habillé et au-dessus de ses couvertures.

Il changea les parents dans leurs vêtements de nuit d'un coup de baguette. D'après la dépression dans le matelas, le côté de l'oncle de Potter était évident. Il frissonna et se retourna pour quitter la pièce quand une lumière aveuglante lui parvint du palier. Par reflexe, il ramena son manteau devant son visage pour protéger ses yeux jusqu'à ce que la lumière diminue.

Severus se précipita hors de la chambre. Albus et Lupin étaient juste à l'entrée de la chambre de Potter quand il arriva sur le palier. Poppy devait être entrée avant que la lumière ne faiblisse. Quand il parvint à l'intérieur, le flot de sang était déjà arrêté, les blessures refermées et recouvertes de gaze blanche. Poppy versait potion après potion dans la bouche de Potter, ses doigts massant sa gorge pour l'obliger à avaler. Les yeux du gosse restaient fermés.

« Il a assez faibli pour que je puisse briser son bouclier, » leur apprit Albus, sa main sur le bras de Lupin, alors que les trois hommes regardaient la médicomage travailler. Ils ne se regardèrent pas une seule fois.

« Est-ce qu'il… ? » Commença Remus, manifestement incapable d'émettre sa peur à voix haute.

« C'est trop tôt pour le dire. » Poppy parla d'un ton neutre et clair alors qu'elle finissait de donner des potions et brandissait sa baguette pour lancer des sorts de guérison. « Il a perdu énormément de sang. Il était déjà malnutri et déshydraté. Il a arrêté de respirer pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Il respire à nouveau maintenant, mais si son cerveau est resté sans oxygène pendant un temps trop long, il y aura des dégâts. Il devra être dans l'infirmerie quand… si, » se corrigea-t-elle, « il se réveille. Je ne peux rien faire de plus maintenant. »

Pendant qu'elle guérissait Potter, Albus avait nettoyé la chambre. Toute preuve que Potter s'était blessé lui-même avait disparu. Albus sortit un objet de sa poche, souleva le gamin, et murmura quelques mots. Ils furent engloutis par le Portoloin pour être envoyés directement à l'infirmerie. Poppy essuya sa figure et commença à remballer ses affaires. Elle disparut avec son propre Portoloin. Lupin s'avança et ramassa le couteau de poche qui était tombé sur le sol.

« C'était un cadeau de Sirius, » déclara-t-il d'un ton sans émotion.

Il ouvrit les différents outils l'un d'entre eux avait disparu. Il le tourna dans ses mains avant de le fermer et de le glisser dans sa poche. Puis le loup-garou s'agenouilla sur le sol et chercha sous le lit. Il retira une planche du parquet et sortit une taie d'oreiller. Il en vida le contenu dans la malle de Potter : sa baguette, sa cape d'invisibilité si utile pour enfreindre le règlement, un morceau de vieux parchemin qui semblait familier à Severus, et un album photo. La malle et la cage de la chouette furent rétrécies et rejoignirent le couteau dans la poche de Lupin. Quand ils quittèrent la pièce, il n'y avait plus aucun indice de la présence d'Harry Potter.

En sortant de la maison, Severus remarqua les chiffres rouges lumineux de l'horloge moldue. Il était maintenant une heure du matin.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry, » entendit-il Lupin murmurer alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans la nuit, direction Poudlard.

L'infirmerie n'avait pas changé depuis vingt-cinq ans… au moins. Severus et Lupin se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le seul lit occupé. Severus avait dû courir pour se maintenir à l'allure du loup-garou. Autour du lit se trouvaient des fauteuils qui, si l'on en jugeait par leur air confortable, avaient été conjurés par Albus. Le Directeur était assis dans l'un d'entre eux, les coudes posés sur les bras du fauteuil, les mains jointes, bouts de doigts posés sur leurs jumeaux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée de son Maitre en Potions et du loup-garou.

Severus vit les yeux de Lupin observer le gosse de haut en bas et de bas en haut, inspectant Potter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les narines du loup-garou s'élargirent et il était évident qu'il se retenait physiquement. Après une minute ou deux, Lupin reprit le contrôle de lui-même et se relaxa légèrement.

Lupin sortit les affaires de Potter de sa poche. Il agrandit le coffre et le plaça au pied du lit. Il hésita, puis ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir quelques objets personnels. L'album photo et la baguette de Potter furent placés sur la table de chevet. Lupin chercha à nouveau dans la malle, et jura. Il retira sa main avec une perle de sang se formant sur sa paume. Le loup-garou se figea, fixant le sang.

Severus prit la main de l'homme dans la sienne et guérit la blessure. Il alluma sa baguette et dirigea la lumière dans le coffre, cherchant ce qui avait causé la blessure. Un morceau de verre ressortait d'un tas de robes. Retirant prudemment les vêtements, il découvrit le mirroir brisé. Il sortit les morceaux, les déposant doucement dans sa main afin de ne pas se couper.

« C'est un Miroir à Double Sens. Tous les Maraudeurs en avaient un. Sirius avait dû lui donner. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de… ? » Les paroles de Lupin moururent à nouveau.

« Si l'on se base sur son état, Potter a dû réaliser la même chose… trop tard. » Severus emballa les bris de verre avec précaution dans un vieux tee-shirt en lambeaux qui semblait bien trop grand pour Potter et le plaça dans la malle. Il protégea le paquet contre toute ouverture accidentelle. Il remarqua une enveloppe, non ouverte encore, au fond du coffre. Le sceau du Ministère laissait penser qu'il s'agissait des résultats de Potter aux O.W.L.

La voix forte de Molly Weasley interrompit le train de pensées entamé par Severus. « Où êtes-vous ? Hedwig s'est finalement montrée et je… Oh, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que ces monstres lui ont fait ? »

Le Directeur releva la tête pour la première fois depuis que Severus était entré dans l'infirmerie. « Rien, Molly. Cette fois, les Dursley sont innocents… cette fois. »

« Alors… comment… ? » Des larmes s'écoulaient des yeux de la mère de sept enfants, et mère adoptive d'Harry Potter, titre dont elle s'était elle-même affublé.

Severus soupira alors que personne ne faisait un geste pour aider la femme. Il la guida vers un fauteuil. « Potter s'est fait ça tout seul, Molly. »

Le choc et l'horreur s'inscrivirent immédiatement sur son visage. Elle regarda le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et lentement le tendit à Lupin. « Elle t'est adressée, Remus. C'est bien plus épais que toutes ses autres lettres. »

Lupin avala sa salive et prit la lettre avec une main tremblante. Il s'assit avant de l'ouvrir. Si c'était possible, il devint encore plus pâle au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Des larmes s'échappaient librement de ses yeux le temps qu'il finisse. Les autres le regardaient avec appréhension.

« Je… je ne peux pas… Severus ? » Demanda-t-il, en lui tendant la lettre.

Severus la prit, éclaircit sa gorge, et commença à lire tout haut de sa voix basse. S'il n'avait pas corrigé les devoirs de Potter pendant des années, la lettre aurait été illisible. Mais même pour Potter pourtant, l'écriture était brouillonne et très inégale.

_« Professeur Lupin,_

_Quand vous recevrez cette lettre et que vous la lirez, il devrait être trop tard. Ne vous embêtez pas à venir me chercher. Je ne veux pas que vous le fassiez. Je sais que ça ne vous arrêtera pas, mais je pensais que vous deviez connaître mes souhaits. Si je réussis ce soir, alors Hermione et le Professeur McGonagall auront la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison, la Divination n'est qu'un tas d'ineptie et Trelawney est un imposteur. Si je ne réussis pas, alors peut-être qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a de contrôle sur sa vie, peut-être que tous ces globes au Département des Mystères décrivent nos futurs._

_Je vous écris parce que je sais que vous comprendrez. Vous, comme moi, n'avez jamais eu aucun contrôle sur votre vie. La vôtre a été tracée depuis cette morsure pendant votre enfance. La mienne par des mots prononcés avant même que je ne sois né. Vous êtes à présent une créature crainte par notre monde et fuite pour la seule nuit où le loup prend le contrôle. Je ne suis qu'une arme destinée à être utilisée par l'Ordre, sans aucune chance de pouvoir préparer ou même espérer un avenir. Indépendamment de tous les rêves que j'ai pu avoir, je sais que je n'aurais la chance de les réaliser. Je ne serai jamais un Auror, ni un joueur professionnel de Quidditch, ni n'aurai ma propre famille._

_Avant Poudlard, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je ferais plus grand. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer après les Dursley. Quand Hagrid m'a sauvé de cette vie, j'ai senti des choses, plein de choses, que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant. J'avais de l'espoir. J'étais accepté. Je n'étais plus seul. Quelles que soient les horribles choses qui pouvaient m'arriver à Poudlard, c'était toujours mieux que ma vie chez les Dursley. L'année passée, pourtant, je me suis vu regretter le fait qu'Hagrid m'ait trouvé et m'ait amené dans ce monde plein de douleur. Si j'avais été laissé dans le monde des Moldus, est-ce que Voldemort aurait été ramené à la vie ?_

_A présent, je suis de nouveau tout seul. Ce n'est pas uniquement le fait que Sirius soit mort, et que ce soit entièrement ma faute. Si vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je parle, demandez au Professeur Dumbledore. Saviez-vous seulement ce que vous gardiez dans le Département des Mystères pendant toute cette année ? Vous a-t-il gardé dans les ténèbres comme il l'a fait avec moi ?_

Il_ n'est plus dans ma tête, du moins je ne pense plus qu'il y soit, mais je ne peux toujours pas dormir. Des cauchemars du passé, qui ont remplacé ceux du présent, me gardent les yeux ouverts nuit après nuit. Les mots que le Professeur Dumbledore a partagés avec moi cette nuit-là se répètent encore et toujours dans ma tête. Je ne les écris pas là au cas où Hedwig serait interceptée. Même si je ne suis plus concerné par ma propre sécurité, je me soucie toujours de vous tous._

_Je ne suis pas spécial. C'est Maman qui a stoppé Voldemort quand j'étais bébé, pas moi. Je n'ai aucune chance contre lui._

_Le reste de cette lettre est mon testament. Je ne possède pas grand-chose, mais ce qui est à moi m'est précieux. S'il-vous-plait, faites en sorte que chaque chose aille à la personne concernée, même si ce papier n'est pas légal au regard de la loi sorcière. J'aurais bien demandé à Hermione, mais ça aurait ruiné mon plan._

_Je veux que mon Eclair de Feu aille à Ron Weasley. Je pense qu'il était encore plus excité que moi quand je l'ai reçu, et bien plus fâché avec Hermione quand elle en a parlé avec le Professeur McGonagall._

_Ma cape d'invisibilité va à Ginny Weasley, étant donné qu'elle est celle à qui il reste le plus d'années à Poudlard._

_Tous mes livres vont à Hermione Granger. Quiconque lit cette lettre doit déjà savoir pourquoi. Je veux aussi qu'elle s'occupe d'Hedwig, puisqu'elle est la seule à ne pas avoir son propre hibou._

_La carte et l'album qu'Hagrid m'a donné avec les photos de mes parents sont pour Remus Lupin, le dernier authentique Maraudeur. _

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans les coffres que m'a légués Sirius, mais le contenu de tous doit être divisé en parts égales et être distribué à la famille Weasley, Hermione et Remus Lupin._

_Le reste de mes affaires peut être distribué selon ce qu'en pense Remus Lupin. Quiconque verra Wormtail ou Tom Riddle peut leur donner un sortilège de la mort de ma part. Je n'ai plus aucun besoin que Wormtail soit capturé vivant._

_Dites à tout le monde que je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu sauver Sirius. Je suis désolé de n'être pas assez fort pour tuer Voldemort. Je suis désolé de n'être pas assez fort pour me sauver moi-même. Je vais bientôt retrouver mes parents et Sirius, et peut-être qu'enfin je pourrai dormir._

_Harry Potter »_

La voix de Severus Snape, pourtant fier de ne jamais montrer aucune émotion, s'étrangla sur la dernière ligne de la lettre, qu'il laissa tomber par terre. Il fixa le gosse de seize ans allongé sur le lit et des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux, pour la première fois depuis près de trente ans.

Alors qu'ils restaient tous assis en silence, considérant les mots du jeune garçon inconscient et priant qu'il se réveille, plusieurs chouettes volèrent dans l'infirmerie, portant des paquets et des lettres.

Les cadeaux d'anniversaire d'Harry Potter.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Je pars en vacances et n'aurai pas Internet avant une dizaine de jours… Rendez-vous à mon retour pour la suite de l'aventure…

Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** :

**1-)** Merci pour vos conseils et vos commentaires. Je ne savais pas que les O.W.L. avaient un autre nom en français. En même temps, c'est logique, je ne vois pas comment expliquer le 'W' en français… je vais essayer de corriger tout ça… Les noms des personnages resteront sans doute les noms originaux parce que j'ai vraiment du mal avec Rogue, Cornedrue, pire encore Lunard…

**2-) **L'une des difficultés à traduire de l'anglais (entre autres), c'est l'utilisation du vouvoiement et du tutoiement. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui a été choisi dans la traduction des livres originaux.

J'ai imaginé qu'à son âge, Albus tutoyait à peu près tout le monde, à l'exception sans doute des étudiants (et encore…) et de certaines personnalités. Remus et Severus se tutoient, et je suppose qu'ils tutoient aussi les parents Weasley, et la majorité des membres de l'ordre. Par contre je ne les voyais pas tutoyer Albus, bien qu'ils l'appellent par son prénom.

Je ne vois pas Severus faire autre chose que vouvoyer ses 'étudiants'. Harry tutoyait sans doute Sirius mais Remus, je trouvais ça bizarre, le loup-garou a été son professeur, et ils n'ont pas la relation qu'Harry a avec son parrain. Ça va peut-être venir… Par contre, Remus tutoie le 'petit des Maraudeurs'. Quant à Severus et Harry, vous verrez…

**3-)** Tous vos commentaires sont bien sûrs les bienvenus, mais le fait que vous lisiez cette traduction est déjà une grande récompense pour mon travail.

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre trois

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Brisant finalement le silence, Albus s'exprima sans montrer le moindre signe de son habituelle joie-de-vivre, pas plus que de cette puissance que même Voldemort craignait. « Il faut prévenir l'Ordre. Molly, peux-tu permettre à tous tes enfants et à Mlle Granger de venir à cette réunion ? Nous nous réunirons dans le Grand Hall dans la matinée. »

Severus s'installa dans le dernier siège libre. Il n'avait jamais imaginé rester aux côtés du fils alité de James Potter. Il regrettait presque avoir jamais brassé la potion utilisée par Lily quand elle avait eu du mal à tomber enceinte, mais elle l'avait supplié, puis supplié de ne pas en parler à James. C'était cette situation, et sa promesse, plus que la dette de vie qu'il devait à James, qui l'avait fait surveiller le jeune Potter.

Le sommeil ne vint pas cette nuit, pour aucun des trois hommes et deux femmes qui observaient Harry Potter. Les paquets et enveloppes furent entassés sur le coffre de Potter. Molly partit avant l'aube pour s'assurer que les occupants du Square Grimmauld mangent, et pour les ramener à Poudlard.

L'état de Potter n'avait pas changé quand il fut temps de descendre dans le Grand Hall. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient attachés dans le lit et le Directeur lança un sort afin d'être alerté si son état évoluait. Chaque membre du noyau de l'Ordre se devait d'assister à la réunion.

C'était inhabituel pour les membres de l'Ordre de se retrouver à Poudlard, puisque leur présence en grand nombre à n'importe quel endroit attirait l'attention. Le Ministère savait que l'Ordre existait mais n'en connaissait pas les membres, même s'ils avaient leurs suspicions. Voldemort, cependant, en connaissait un plus grand nombre.

C'était également inhabituel d'entrer dans une pièce avec autant de membres et de n'être accueilli que par le silence. Bien que la majorité d'entre eux ne soit pas au courant de la raison pour laquelle Albus les avait appelés, la tension dans le château était palpable. Même Peeves était silencieux, et attendait avec les autres fantômes.

La famille Weasley et la fille Granger furent parmi les derniers arrivés. Comme Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger n'avaient pas encore leur licence de transplanage, d'autres moyens de transport avaient dû être fournis. Avec les régulations du Ministère sur les Portoloins et les vulnérabilités du réseau de Cheminette, leur voyage avait consisté en une succession de trajets par Cheminette combinés avec un vol sur balai et une longue marche pour atteindre le château depuis Pré-au-Lard. Avec la présence des jeunes Weasley et de Granger, l'absence de Potter sautait aux yeux.

Severus étudia brièvement les visages de ses étudiants avant qu'Albus ne démarre la réunion. Molly avait dû évoquer l'état actuel de Potter. Leurs yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, laissant voir qu'ils avaient pleuré, et Granger était appuyée contre le plus jeune fils Weasley. La proximité de leur Maitre de Potions arrachait d'ordinaire des coups d'œil furieux, surtout depuis les séances d'Occlumancie de Potter l'année précédente. Ce matin-là, leurs regards passèrent sur Severus sans y prêter attention.

Albus avait réarrangé le Grand Hall pour accueillir la réunion. Les tables habituelles des quatre maisons étaient absentes, remplacées par une large et ronde table entourée de fauteuils confortables. Bien que la plupart des membres avaient déjà petit déjeuné, un assortiment de pâtisseries, muffins, scones, jus de fruit, thés et cafés les attendaient. Severus n'avait pas mangé mais il ne pensait pas que son estomac le supporterait pour le moment. Il se servit une tasse d'Earl Grey et s'assit.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait vous déplacer avec un si court préavis, mais il est arrivé quelque chose la nuit dernière qui pourrait changer de manière dramatique le cours de la guerre, » Albus fit une pause et prit une grande inspiration. Severus n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un temps où le Directeur avait paru si vieux. « Vous savez que l'enregistrement de la prophétie que Voldemort a tenté de récupérer au Département des Mystères a été détruit avant que lui-même, ou un de ses Mangemorts, ne puisse l'entendre. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que je connais le contenu de la prophétie, et que depuis cette nuit-là, Harry Potter la connait également. »

Severus cligna des yeux de surprise, mais ne laissa pas son étonnement se lire sur son visage. L'étonnement qu'il avait ressenti s'était inscrit sur tous les visages autour de lui. Il était évident que Potter n'avait pas évoqué le fait qu'il connaissait la prophétie avec ses amis.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire les mots exacts de la prophétie ou son interprétation précise. Je peux vous dire qu'elle concerne Voldemort et Harry Potter, et que l'issue ultime n'est pas certaine. Harry a testé la prophétie la nuit dernière et a attenté à sa vie. Il est à l'infirmerie et son état est incertain. Nous avons eu la chance que Remus et Severus soient allés chez les Dursley pour le voir la nuit dernière et soient arrivés à temps pour nous alerter Poppy et moi, sinon nous l'aurions perdu. »

Les regards se remplirent de larmes, se firent dépités ou encore incrédules autour de la table. Granger hyperventilait et Ron Weasley sembla paniquer alors qu'il tentait à la fois de l'aider, et de gérer ses propres émotions. Charlie Weasley, qui faisait une de ses rares apparitions, éloigna Ron, le poussa vers les jumeaux, et calma Granger. Apparemment Molly ne leur avait pas tout dit. Lupin tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

Minerva McGonagall avait perdu sa maitrise d'elle-même et avait passé un bras autour de Ginny Weasley, pleurant toutes les deux. Severus était reconnaissant de l'absence d'Hagrid, parti en mission. Le demi-géant avait une tendant à réagir excessivement, surtout quand Potter était concerné. Severus remarqua que seul était présent le noyau de l'Ordre, avec l'ajout de Granger et ses plus jeunes Weasley. Ni Voldemort, ni le Ministère ne devait apprendre la situation.

Soudainement, Albus fixa l'entrée. Il attrapa quelque chose dans sa poche, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Pomfrey, et tous les deux disparurent. Alors qu'il n'y avait auparavant que silence interrompu par quelques pleurs, ce n'était plus que chaos. Pratiquement tous les membres étaient debout et parlaient en même temps. Lupin, les deux plus proches amis de Potter et Severus lui-même étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir bougé. Ne voyant pas la fin de toute cette cacophonie arriver, Severus se leva et brandit sa baguette. Il émit un bang sonore combiné avec un flash de lumière.

« Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, » commença-t-il, « nul doute que quelque chose concernant Potter vient de se passer. Le meilleur ou le pire. Lupin, » l'homme sursauta au son de son nom, « et moi allons examiner la situation, et l'un d'entre nous viendra vous la rapporter. Tous les autres restent ici, » il regarda plus précisément les enfants dans la pièce. « Votre présence à l'étage pourrait causer plus de tort que de bien. »

Severus sortit à grand pas de la salle, suivi de près par le loup-garou. Il marcha rapidement le long des couloirs, ne s'inquiétant pas de vérifier si l'autre sorcier se maintenait à sa hauteur. La force de loup-garou de Lupin lui permettait une bien plus grande endurance qu'un sorcier normal, même avec la pleine lune de ce soir. Severus s'insulta mentalement de l'avoir presque oubliée. Il appela un Elfe de Maison alors qu'ils parvenaient à l'aile de l'infirmerie.

La petite créature, habillée d'un tablier aux couleurs de Poudlard, glappit, « Que peut faire Pliny pour le Professeur Snape ? »

Maintenant son allure rapide qui obligeait l'Elfe de Maison à courir, Severus s'adressa à lui, « Dans mon laboratoire privé, il y a une potion prête pour Lupin. Elle se trouve sur le comptoir arrière dans une large flasque. Elle devrait être la seule à cet endroit et a son nom inscrit dessus. Va la chercher et apporte-la à l'infirmerie. »

L'Elfe disparut et Severus grogna. Il ne serait pas responsable si Lupin devenait un danger ce soir. Nul doute que le loup-garou n'avait aucune conscience de la pleine lune qui approchait dans l'état dans lequel il était. Les bruits qui leur parvinrent de l'infirmerie n'étaient guère encourageants.

A la porte, Severus s'arrêta. Il leva un bras pour empêcher Lupin d'entrer. Potter convulsait et Albus tentait de le tenir pendant que Poppy se battait pour lui faire avaler une potion. Tout ce qu'elle réussissait à lui mettre dans la bouche était recraché immédiatement. Elle abandonna rapidement et fit voler une seringue jusqu'à elle. L'injection intraveineuse de médicaments était rare dans le monde sorcier mais était parfois nécessaire. Albus lui maintint un bras immobile et l'aiguille fut insérée. Dès qu'un peu de produit fut injecté, les convulsions cessèrent.

Poppy se hâta de remplacer tous les bandages qui avaient été défaits et de vérifier les blessures. Severus laissa tomber son bras et Lupin se précipita. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté du lit de Potter et prit une de ses mains entre les siennes, la pressant contre son front.

« S'il-te-plait, Harry, p'tit loup, je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi, s'il-te-plait, » la plainte inquiète fut à peine audible.

L'Elfe apparut à côté de Severus et lui donna la potion. Severus agita la flasque sous son nez afin de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait de la bonne. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lupin.

Il ordonna, « Bois. »

Lupin leva les yeux et prit la flasque. Il grimaça et la vida d'une traite. La potion Tue-Loup était sans doute l'une des plus amères que faisait Severus.

« Remus, prend le lit à côté d'Harry et repose-toi un peu. Tu en as besoin avant ce soir, » lui ordonna sévèrement Albus. « Severus, ramène les Weasley et Mlle Granger ici. Ils peuvent venir le voir un petit moment. Dis à tout le monde que son état n'a pas changé. Quiconque le désirant peut rester au château et je veux que tu rattrapes ta nuit. »

Severus acquiesça et sortit suivre les ordres d'Albus. Il était sur le chemin pour retourner à l'infirmerie avec un large groupe de Gryffondors quand il sentit une familière et crainte douleur sur son avant-bras gauche.

« Bon sang ! » jura-t-il avant de se tourner vers le rouquin le plus proche. « Arthur, j'ai été appelé. Peux-tu m'excuser auprès des autres ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, il rejoignit la limite des sortilèges de protection le plus vite possible. Il agita sa baguette et ses robes se transformèrent en son uniforme de Mangemort. Il suivit l'attraction de la Marque des Ténèbres et transplana aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un rapide coup d'œil alentours lui permit de savoir qu'il se trouvait dans le Manoir Riddle et que les nouveaux quartiers généraux dont il avait entendu la rumeur n'étaient pas terminés. Le timing du Seigneur des Ténèbres était pire que jamais.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Severus. » La voix glaciale et si proche du sifflement du serpent lui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Severus s'agenouilla et embrassa l'ourlet de la longue robe noire. « Je n'ai pas dormi, mon Maitre. J'ai dû brasser des potions pour refournir le stock de l'infirmerie avant le début des cours. »

« Mmmmm. Les gosses ont tendance à vider les réserves de Pomfrey. »

« Oui, mon Maitre. »

« Dis-moi Severus, quand retirent-ils Potter de sa famille ? »

« Je crois qu'ils l'ont fait la nuit dernière, mon Maitre. J'ai surpris Dumbledore en train d'en parler à Molly Weasley ce matin, » _si on pouvait compter comme la surprendre le fait de prendre part à une conversation._ « Je n'ai pas pu découvrir où ils vivent maintenant. »

Severus resta agenouillé, sa tête penchée. C'était bien plus sûr que de regarder dans ces fentes rouges qui lui servaient d'yeux. Le contact visuel facilitait la Legilimancie.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres demanda calmement. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas informé plus tôt ? »

Severus eut du mal à s'empêcher de tressaillir. Ce ton calme était pratiquement aussi dangereux que ses hurlements. « C'est ma première opportunité, mon Maitre. Ce matin, Dumbledore s'est aussitôt embarqué dans une de ces conversations absurdes. Je me suis excusé quand vous m'avez appelé. Il est habitué à me voir finir brutalement ces discussions sans le moindre sens. »

« Est-ce qu'il te suspecte ? »

« Je ne crois pas mais c'est difficile à dire. Cet homme est exaspérant. » Severus n'avait pas besoin de mentir. Albus l'exaspérait régulièrement.

« Qui va prendre le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cet automne ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain, mon Maitre. J'ai vu régulièrement le loup-garou Lupin, mais les parents seront contre ce choix. » Severus prononça le nom avec mépris, étonné d'être obligé de se forcer pour faire transparaître son dégoût. « Quelques Aurors sont amis avec Dumbledore, mais maintenant que le Ministère a reconnu votre glorieux retour, ils ne seront pas autorisés à enseigner. Le Ministère n'osera pas interférer avec Dumbledore cette fois, alors peut-être que les parents et les gouverneurs seront obligés d'accepter Lupin s'il n'y a aucun candidat compétent. »

Voldemort le prévint. « Tiens-moi au courant, Severus. »

« Oui, mon Maitre. »

« J'ai besoin de plusieurs potions. Wormtail a une liste pour toi. Tu peux y aller. »

« Oui, mon Maitre. Merci, mon Maitre. » Severus haïssait ramper devant ce sang-mêlé détestable.

« Et Severus… » Son sourire glacial pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix, « soit plus ponctuel avec tes rapports. _Endoloris !_ »

Le sort heurta Severus sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Il fut maintenu quelques instants, suffisamment pour le laisser essoufflé et douloureux. Cela montrait son endurance à la douleur. Des années plus tôt, ce même sort maintenu autant de temps l'aurait laissé pratiquement incapable de marcher. En passant à côté de la porte, il arracha le parchemin avec la liste des potions des mains du rat. Le manque de sommeil augmentait la douleur subsistante du sort, malgré ses années d'expérience. Bien qu'il soit encore très jeune pour les standards sorciers, Severus se sentait trop vieux pour ça.

Il jeta un œil à la liste avant de quitter le manoir, au cas où il lui manquerait des ingrédients à Poudlard. C'étaient toutes des potions basiques, la plupart de guérison, à l'exception du Veritaserum. Severus se fit la remarque de brasser l'antidote, une de ses inventions, connu uniquement d'Albus, qui devait être ingéré plus d'une heure avant un interrogatoire sous serum. Cette potion était l'une des seules choses qui permettaient à Severus de garder sa position en tant qu'espion. Ça durait vingt quatre heures et Severus s'assurait d'en boire chaque matin lorsque Voldemort avait un stock de Veritaserum sous la main.

Severus se concentra pendant quelques minutes avant de transplaner aux limites des sortilèges de protection de Poudlard. Il dut réquisitionner toute sa force pour ne pas se désartibuler après les évènements des trente dernières heures. Il allait devoir demander de la Potion Revitalisante à Poppy. Alors qu'il marchait vers la porte d'entrée, une chouette descendit et vola par une fenêtre ouverte dans l'aile hospitalière.

Après quelques minutes, Severus parvint à l'infirmerie, jurant une fois arrivé contre les escaliers mouvants. N'ayant cure de montrer ses faiblesses au large nombre de rouquins présents, il se laissa tomber sur un lit, avala la potion que Poppy lui offrit immédiatement après avoir vérifié ce que la fiole contenait. Habituellement, il serait allé dans ses donjons et resté aussi loin que possible de Poppy, mais là, il s'en moquait complètement.

Il sentit la fumée lui sortir des oreilles tandis que son épuisement s'amenuisait. Alors qu'il se redressait, il remarqua que certaines des potions qu'il avait emmenées dans le Surrey étaient encore dans ses poches. Il s'assit et prit un peu de potion antalgique. La douleur dans ses muscles et articulations diminua jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une faible irritation et il se redressa davantage. Au bruit qu'il faisait, Lupin devait être endormi dans le lit à côté de celui de Potter, certainement avec un minimum de trois potions dans son organisme.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé après Potter. Il était furieux que Potter ait été déplacé sans qu'il ne soit au courant et est probablement en train de programmer quelque chose. »

Ça ne le dérangeait pas que les Weasley écoutent. Rien de ce qu'il disait n'était surprenant même Ron Weasley aurait pu le deviner. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'Albus ne faisait pas attention, concentré sur la lettre délivrée par la chouette qu'avait vu Severus. Pendant un moment, il pensa avoir vu un brin de la légendaire étincelle revenir dans les yeux du Directeur.

« Nous l'avons trouvé, » expliqua Albus.

Les Weasley les plus âgés le regardèrent avec surprise. Severus acquiesça juste. A ce moment, le business de l'Ordre n'était pas la priorité, surtout quand les informations fournies par Harry avaient été cruciales dans cette recherche particulière. Les plus jeunes Weasley avaient l'air un peu confus.

Voyant qu'aucune explication n'était à espérer, les frères et sœurs Weasley et Granger retournèrent leur attention vers Potter, dont la poitrine lentement s'élevait et s'abaissait. C'était le seul signe qui montrait que le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu était encore en vie. Severus laissa Potter à ses amis et à sa famille adoptive pour brasser les potions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après la Potion Revitalisante, il ne serait pas capable de dormir pendant de nombreuses heures.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Ce ne sont pas les chapitres les plus palpitating qui soient… ni mes préférés (d'autant qu'ils sont assez difficiles à traduire), mais ça vaut le coup de s'accrocher…

Réponses aux reviews (merci encore) dans les jours qui viennent et je pense publier le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine…

A bientôt


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** : L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, ne possède pas les droits d'Harry Potter ou de l'univers dans lequel il vit. Ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowlings. Sarini m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. C'est un SLASH. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : J'ai remarqué en lisant de nombreuses fictions et en relisant ma traduction que fanfiction a tendance à manger quelques mots… c'est pas de chance… j'espère que c'est lisible quand même…

Petite coquille dans la note de traduction du chapitre précédent, je voulais écrire que je ne voyais pas Severus Snape faire autre chose que vouvoyer ses élèves... normalement, j'ai corrigé...

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre quatre

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

« Salut Servilus, » grogna Black alors que les trois étudiants de septième année se trouvèrent par hasard face à face dans les couloirs déserts du cours de Sortilèges.

« Black, Potter, » répondit Severus avec mépris, sa baguette déjà prête à servir. Des années de rivalité avec les Maraudeurs avaient affûté ses reflexes. Il la pointa vers Black, qui était connu comme le plus volatile des Maraudeurs.

Calme et confiant, Potter était appuyé avec désinvolture contre un des murs, tournant avec agilité sa baguette entre ses doigts. Le sorcier de dix-sept ans était bien plus mature qu'à quinze ans, mais il gardait cette pointe d'arrogance digne de l'héritier unique d'une ancienne, puissante et riche famille. « Que devrions-nous faire aujourd'hui, Padfoot ? »

« Nous devrions essayer quelque chose de nouveau, Prongs. Après tout, on a besoin d'un sujet pour tester certains des charmes que nous avons inventés, et Peter est toujours en 'convalescence' depuis la dernière fois, » répliqua Black avec une lueur maligne dans les yeux.

Severus n'avait plus peur d'eux. La rivalité entre eux s'était calmée après que Black ait quasiment été expulsé en cinquième année pour cette blague qui avait failli tuer Severus. Quoi qu'ils se fassent les uns aux autres, c'était maintenant plus agaçant que nuisible. De plus, le Serpentard avait reçu un entrainement spécial par son oncle l'été suivant sa cinquième année. Bien que très désagréable, l'adresse de Severus à gérer les Maraudeurs en avait été augmenté.

Prongs gémit, « Pas mal, Padfoot, seulement, maintenant il sait ce qui va lui arriver. Les victimes qui ne se méfient pas sont bien plus drôles.

« On pourrait toujours le faire à un autre moment, quand il s'y attend le moins, » Black acquiesça. « Surveille tes arrières, _Servilus._ »

Avec ce dernier commentaire, Black tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la Tour Gryffondor. Potter fit un clin d'œil au Serpentard et sourit. Severus sourit en retour et leva ses sourcils en une question silencieuse. Potter hocha la tête légèrement et suivit son meilleur ami. Severus continua sa route vers la salle commune des Serpentard, grimaçant à l'aspect comique de la situation. Black ne connaissait pas ses amis aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

James Potter venait d'entrer dans la salle des donjons sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Severus pouvait sentir son aftershave, entendre le bruit de ses pas souples, et sentir la présence de sa puissante magie. Il n'y avait aucun sorcier vivant dont la présence ressemblait à celle de James. Il sourit et se retourna vivement, ses robes virevoltant dans les airs avant de s'arrondir autour de lui. Il marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où il savait que l'autre jeune homme se tenait et tendit le bras pour lui retirer sa cape. James apparut alors que le tissu brillant glissait jusqu'au sol.

James attrapa Severus et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Severus sentit tous ses os se liquéfier alors qu'il cédait à James. Potter embrassait mieux que tous ceux que Severus avait connus. Severus maintint James contre lui avec une main au bas de son dos pendant que son autre main se glissait dans les cheveux indisciplinés de James avant de rester sur sa nuque.

Le baiser se termina quand ils eurent tous les deux désespérément besoin d'air. « Comment as-tu pu sortir de la Tour ce soir ? »

« Je leur ai dit que j'allais étudier, » murmura James. Il enroula une mèche de cheveux de Severus autour de son doigt. « Inutile de dire que Sirius ne viendra sûrement pas près de ma chambre. Remus avait des recherches à faire et il a enrôlé Peter pour l'aider. »

Severus rit doucement. « C'est trop facile. »

Potter se pencha et ramassa sa cape, « Viens dans ma chambre. »

Severus souleva un sourcil.

« Quel est l'avantage d'être préfet en chef et d'avoir une chambre privée si ce n'est pas pour l'utiliser pour faire des choses privées ? » James bouda sensuellement, sachant exactement quel effet il avait.

Severus céda et prit la cape, s'enroulant dans le léger tissu magique. Il suivit James hors de la pièce et regarda avec amusement James interrompre de nombreux couples, les renvoyant dans leurs salles communes avec des points soustraits à leurs Maisons. Après des années de blagues, dont Severus était souvent la victime, il était intéressant de voir James imposer de la discipline aux autres.

Severus se demanda avec un sourire si James appréciait de punir les étudiants pour ce qu'ils faisaient eux-mêmes. Le fanfaron à l'air supérieur qui exaspérait autrefois Severus l'excitait à présent.

Ils atteignirent la chambre du préfet en chef et James prononça le mot de passe assez fort pour que Severus l'entende, comme il avait changé un peu plus tôt ce jour. James chercha derrière lui et attira le Serpentard à sa suite, le dévêtant de sa cape une fois qu'ils eurent passé la salle de séjour. Il grimpa les escaliers et ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Lily ne passera pas ce soir ? » Demanda Severus alors que James jouait avec le clapet de sa cape, un serpent en argent avec des yeux émeraude que le Gryffondor lui avait offert.

« Nous avons un essai de Runes Anciennes à faire pour demain qu'elle n'a commencé qu'il y a deux heures, » ajouta James, ne soulevant que brièvement sa bouche du cou de Severus. « Sirius a une mauvaise influence sur elle. »

Severus ferma ses yeux alors que James, lentement, taquinant, commença à déboutonner sa chemise tout en embrassant, léchant et mordillant son cou. Il leva les bras pour retirer la robe de James et pencha ses lèvres vers la peau douce du cou du préfet en chef.

« Bien, » Severus gémit et sourit. « Je t'ai pour moi tout seul ce soir. »

SSssSSssSS

Severus se réveilla, trempé de sueur et… _excité ?_ Quel âge avait-il ? Quatorze ans ? Il essaya de digérer le rêve qu'il venait de faire. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il se rappelait avoir eu un rêve qui n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était si réel, comme un souvenir clair et vivant, comme s'il était entré dans une pensive. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il haïssait James Potter, avait toujours haï James Potter, et continuerait de détester le souvenir de James Potter. Severus hésita à brasser une potion Sans Rêve juste au cas où ses rêves continueraient de prendre ce chemin perturbant. Il frémit à la pensée de James et lui… ensemble. Il se sentit presque nauséeux à l'idée.

Penser à James Potter l'amena à penser à Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait pas dire honnêtement qu'il détestait toujours le gosse. D'après tout ce qu'il avait appris cet été, Potter lui ressemblait bien plus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voudrait l'admettre. Le gosse était probablement bien plus comme Severus qu'il n'était comme feu son père. Severus avait également dû être élevé par des parents qui étaient tout sauf enchantés de voir cette tâche leur être assignée.

Une grande partie de l'inimitié entre Severus et les Maraudeurs venait du fait que Black et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Severus s'entendait bien avec les cousins de Black qui avaient tenté, sans succès, d'attirer Sirius vers les Ténèbres. Il se souvenait encore de la Beuglante qui était arrivée à la table Gryffondor le matin après leur répartition, et l'air mortifié de Black.

Severus savait qu'il aurait pu utiliser une autre approche dans les leçons d'Occlumancie de Potter. Il allait devoir réessayer une fois que le gosse se réveillerait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait pas apprendre à quel point Harry Potter était puissant, et encore moins à quel point il était vulnérable.

Les Potter toujours en tête, Severus s'habilla et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Une seule table était dressée, et elle était remplie de rouquins, à l'exception d'une unique brunette. Severus était le premier membre du staff professoral à arriver ce matin. Il se retrouva donc à partager un autre repas avec le clan Weasley. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor. Soucieux d'éviter tout aliment ayant pu passer à la portée des jumeaux Weasley, il mangeait rapidement et silencieusement. Lorsque les bavardages, bien moins exubérants que d'ordinaire, se turent, il leva les yeux.

Albus entra dans la salle, Minerva à ses côtés. Cette dernière avait gardé une légère claudication de sa course avec les Aurors lors des derniers examens. Albus secoua la tête à la question silencieuse qui s'était inscrite dans les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes à la table.

L'état de Potter n'avait pas évolué.

Albus et Minerva s'assirent à côté de Severus et furent bientôt rejoints par Filius Flitwick et Pomona Chourave. Pour maintenir la puissance des protections du château, les directeurs de Maison ne quittaient les lieux uniquement pour de brèves périodes de temps. Cela faisait partie de la description de leur poste, et cela avait été d'une grande aide face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus mangea rapidement et fit de son mieux pour distraire son esprit de ce rêve qui l'avait réveillé. Qu'il l'ait ressenti plus comme un souvenir que comme un rêve était pour le moins troublant. Les rêves de l'espion étaient habituellement centrés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts, rappels plus ou moins subtils de la part de sa conscience des atrocités qu'il avait commises.

Severus entendit un soupir provenir de quelque part dans la mer de cheveux rouges.

« T'avons-nous déjà parlé de la fois où Malfoy a fait semblant d'être un Détraqueur, Bill ? » C'était le Weasley de Potter qui avait posé la question, ses tâches de rousseur ressortant sur sa peau pâle.

Severus ne voulait pas entendre une autre série d'histoires sur l'enfant prodige de Gryffondor et se leva pour lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. La présence de Potter était bien plus tolérable lorsqu'il était inconscient. Et avec tous les occupants du château dans la Grande Salle, quelqu'un devait relever Poppy afin qu'elle puisse se nourrir.

Poppy était la seule personne consciente de toute l'aile, mais elle-même paraissait éreintée. Lupin était bordé dans un lit, pâle et en mauvais état, couvert de bandages, de bosses et de bleus. Le matin suivant sa transformation était présumé être extrêmement douloureux. Il semblerait que le loup ait exprimé tout le chagrin que ressentait Lupin. Severus se demanda fugacement s'il existait une potion qui, associée à la Potion Tue-Loup, pourrait l'aider dans cette situation post pleine lune.

Son cerveau analytique de Maitre de Potions commença immédiatement à lister les ingrédients qui pourraient avoir un effet sur l'état actuel de Lupin. Severus n'avait jamais vu Lupin le matin après une transformation. Par conséquent, il n'avait jamais considéré les effets de la lycanthropie sur l'homme, si l'on exceptait l'apparition mensuelle d'un stupide loup et les bénéfices le reste du mois. Son attention dériva sur le lit suivant. Potter était sur le dos, dans la même position que ces deux derniers jours.

« Aucun changement. » Poppy paraissait stressée alors qu'elle s'affairait auprès de son patient le plus régulier. Elle finit avec Potter et se dirigea vers Lupin, soupirant.

« Allez dormir un peu, Poppy. Les gens fatigués font des erreurs et il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire à présent que ce soit pour Potter ou pour Lupin. » Severus la coupa avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour objecter. « Je vais rester ici pour le moment, et je suis sûr que Molly Weasley montera après avoir fini de petit-déjeuner. De combien de mères de substitution le gosse a besoin à cet instant ? Quelqu'un viendra vous réveiller si c'est nécessaire. »

Poppy lui jeta un regard sévère mais se retira dans ses quartiers. Elle devait être extrêmement fatiguée pour abandonner si facilement. Poppy ne prenait jamais d'ordres de personne, à l'exception d'Albus, et même ceux-là, elle n'y obéissait qu'à contre cœur. L'infirmerie était son domaine.

Severus observa Potter dormir. Les bandages de gaze entouraient ses deux bras et couvrait sa poitrine. Bien que la médecine sorcière ait fait d'incroyables progrès, de telles blessures ne pouvaient disparaître du jour au lendemain. Même si elles faneraient avec le temps, Potter aurait des cicatrices de ses coupures le reste de sa vie, s'ajoutant à la myriade d'autres cicatrices sur son corps. Les potions que lui donnait Poppy commençaient déjà à le remplumer un peu. Son visage avait repris des couleurs et semblait moins creux qu'il ne l'était avant, mais, étrangement, restait plus fin.

Pendant un instant, Severus songea que la structure osseuse du visage de Potter était différente. Le gosse avait été le parfait double de son père, excepté ses yeux et sa taille. Mais les pommettes de James Potter n'étaient pas si hautes. Severus accusa le manque de sommeil de lui donner des idées pareilles. La tignasse indisciplinée ne laissait aucun doute. Tous les hommes Potter, et la plupart des femmes, avaient ces mêmes cheveux depuis des siècles.

Une voix retentit de la porte. « Je me suis tellement trompé avec lui.»

« Même si c'était le cas, vous n'êtes pas le seul. J'ai agi comme s'il était son père. J'ai laissé ces sentiments interférer avec mon enseignement. »

Le Directeur s'assit de l'autre côté du lit de Potter, faisant face à Severus. Son visage habituellement souriant montrait chacune de ses années.

Albus l'exhorta, « Tu dois dormir aussi, Severus. Tu parais ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. »

« Quand ai-je jamais bien dormi, Albus, » demanda Severus avec amertume.

Le directeur soupira. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'ai échoué avec toi aussi, Severus. »

« Mes échecs sont de ma propre faute, Albus. J'ai choisi mon chemin. Vous avez fait pour moi plus que n'importe qui aurait fait, » répondit Severus, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne quitte le Survivant du regard. « Albus, la prophétie… Survivra-t-il à tout cela ? »

Albus Dumbledore était assis dans l'un des fauteuils qu'il avait conjuré la nuit où Harry avait été emmené à Poudlard. « Je ne sais pas, Severus. Si la prophétie dit vrai, les actions d'Harry ne le tueront pas… mais elles peuvent faire de lui une proie facile pour Voldemort. »

Albus laissa une main sur le front du garçon et lissa ses cheveux en arrière. Severus avait remarqué qu'un certain nombre de personnes avaient cette habitude. Granger et Molly en particulier câlinaient les cheveux d'Harry. Peu importe ce qu'ils tentaient, pourtant, c'était la même pagaille le lendemain matin.

« Rien de ce que vous pouvez faire ne les aplatira. » La voix douce venait du lit voisin. Lupin s'était réveillé, mais ne bougeait pas. « Lily a passé des heures à essayer sur James mais rien n'a jamais fonctionné. Elle appelait ça la malédiction Potter. »

Severus ricana. James Potter était connu pour ébouriffer ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient naturellement afin de plaire aux filles. Et aux garçons, si les rumeurs dont se souvenait Severus étaient vraies. Toutes et tous s'évanouissaient devant lui comme s'il était le nouveau Merlin. Harry Potter, quant à lui, manquait d'assurance, et il l'avait vu à maintes reprises essayant d'aplatir sa tignasse indisciplinée.

Un instant de son rêve de la nuit précédente revint à Severus et il sut exactement ce qu'il sentirait s'il essayait de dompter les cheveux de Potter.

Severus avait eu assez de pensées intimes sur James Potter pour la journée et il quitta l'infirmerie pour ses laboratoires. Il avait le temps de faire des expériences sur la Potion Tue-Loup pendant pratiquement un mois avant d'essayer une nouvelle formule sur Lupin. Une ébauche de sourire apparut sur le visage de Severus alors qu'il commençait à composer le premier essai dans sa tête. Si l'un de ses étudiants le surprenait à ce moment, il aurait sûrement la peur de sa vie.

Severus Snape souriait rarement.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Suite mercredi ou jeudi… à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** : L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, ne possède pas les droits d'Harry Potter ou de l'univers dans lequel il vit. Ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowlings. Sarini m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : J'avoue… j'avoue… j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre…

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre cinq

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Ils étaient assis dans la salle commune des appartements des préfets en chef. Cette année, elle était décorée des pourpres et or de Gryffondor, puisqu'ils étaient tous deux de cette Maison. Le blason Serpentard sur les robes de Severus clachait avec le fauteuil rouge foncé dans lequel il était assis, tous ses muscles tendus.

Il tenait la lettre qu'il avait reçue de son oncle, l'un de ses seuls parents encore en vie. Ses parents étaient morts au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres des années auparavant. A présent son gardien attendait de lui qu'il prenne la Marque des Ténèbres dès qu'il obtiendrait son diplôme, quelques mois plus tard. Jusqu'à très récemment, Severus aurait accepté son destin sans se poser de question. Maintenant, il savait que ce n'était pas le chemin qu'il désirait prendre, mais il était réticent à discuter du problème.

« Sev, s'il-te-plait, ne fais pas ça, » le pria James.

« Quel autre choix ai-je ? » Severus cracha vicieusement sa réponse. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne en force chaque jour. Je suis un Snape et un Serpentard. Si je ne le rejoins pas, je peux aussi bien me couper les poignets dès maintenant, avant que ma famille ne le fasse pour moi. Ce sera bien plus plaisant que ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Nous savions que ce jour viendrait. »

« Nous allons trouver quelque chose, » essaya James.

« Non, » répondit Severus avec réalisme, sans regarder James dans les yeux. « Tu vas épouser Lily, devenir un Auror, et poursuivre la lignée Potter. Je vais devenir un Mangemort, et un jour, ils me forceront à me marier pour la lignée Snape. Nos chemins ont été tracés pour nous avant même que nous ne soyons nés. »

James marcha vers Severus, s'agenouilla devant lui, et prit sa joue en coupe dans sa main, « je ne peux pas te perdre. Je ne me battrai pas contre toi. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. » Severus embrassa avec douceur l'autre jeune homme et tenta de le distraire.

« Va voir Dumbledore, s'il-te-plait, il peut t'aider… » James semblait désespéré, et ne tombait pas dans la tactique de diversion de Severus.

Dumbledore était un point sensible, et était rarement évoqué dans leurs discussions. Severus eut un petit rire amer, « Il ne m'a pas aidé quand ton cabot a essayé de me tuer. »

James se releva brusquement, son habituelle espièglerie envolée. Il avait vraiment l'air et l'attitude du puissant et pleinement qualifié sorcier qu'il serait dans quelques mois. « Va le voir, Sev. Nous en avons discuté des millions de fois. Si Sirius avait été renvoyé, Remus en aurait souffert plus que quiconque. Le Ministère l'aurait _exécuté_, pour l'amour de Merlin. Dumbledore a fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. »

« Il ne me croira jamais, » persista Severus. Il avait perdu toute foi dans le Directeur ce matin à la fin de leur cinquième année.

« _Essaie_, » insista James, arpentant la pièce, ne cessant jamais de bouger. « Lily te trainera jusqu'à son bureau, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle traine _quelqu'un_ là haut au moins une fois par mois. »

La scène changea. Severus se retrouva dans une chambre très décorée avec un James Potter très excité. James avait d'ordinaire assez d'énergie pour égaler trois sorciers adultes, mais à présent, il sautait littéralement au plafond. Le James qu'il voyait à présent avait quelques années de plus, et avait un anneau doré à son annulaire gauche, qu'il avait l'habitude de faire tourner lorsqu'il était sensé rester immobile. Severus frottait son avant-bras gauche, où la Marque des Ténèbres le démangeait continuellement. Il était appuyé contre un mur, et regardait calmement James avec un petit sourire tendre.

« Ça a fonctionné, Sev ! La potion a fonctionné ! Lily est enceinte ! » James se pressa contre Severus et ils échangèrent un fougueux et passionné baiser. C'était tout ce que Severus pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de déchirer les vêtements de James juste ici dans le grand salon, et de le prendre à même le sol sur le tapis placé au centre.

Un doux rire leur parvint de l'entrée. « Si je ne savais pas à quel point il m'aime, je pourrais être jalouse. Je devine qu'il te l'a dit ? »

Severus se tourna vers Lily Potter, magnifique malgré ses cheveux en bataille et sa chemise de nuit en flanelle. « Oui, félicitations, Lily. » Il se dirigea vers elle et la souleva dans ses bras, la faisant tourner autour de lui. Il se retourna vers James et dit avec dédain, « Evidemment qu'elle a fonctionné, puisque c'est moi qui l'ait brassée. »

Lily se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds pour embrasser avec douceur sa joue et sourit joyeusement, « Les félicitations sont également de mise pour toi. C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'aies aucune inclinaison pour les femmes. Je pense que James a le meilleur rôle ici. »

Severus répondit avec un petit sourire narquois. « Au moins, tu n'as pas à gérer toute cette énergie toute seule. Avez-vous déjà annoncé la nouvelle aux Maraudeurs ? »

« Non, » James souriait comme un fou. « Nous devions te le dire en premier. Même Albus ne le sait pas encore. Nous avons fait jurer à Poppy de ne le dire à personne. »

Severus renifla, « Il le sait néanmoins probablement. »

« Il n'a jamais su à propos de nous, » le taquina James joyeusement. Il passa un bras autour de Severus et embrassa Lily. « Albus est brillant, mais pas omniscient. »

La scène changea à nouveau. La pièce était la même, mais Lily en était au moins à son sixième mois. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et elle reniflait, les deux mains posées sur son ventre. On aurait dit que James avait été complètement vidé. Toute cette énergie qui jaillissait habituellement de lui par vagues avait disparu, comme si quelqu'un lui avait administré un sédatif puissant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » La peur s'entendait dans la voix de Severus, qui se tenait devant eux. Son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine alors qu'il considérait chacune des raisons qui avaient pu pousser James à lui envoyer un Hibou urgent. Il se dirigea directement vers Lily et s'agenouilla devant elle, ses mains se joignant aux siennes. Il sentit un coup de pied, « Est-ce le bébé ? »

« Albus était là à l'instant, » expliqua James d'un ton monotone. « Il y a une prophétie au sujet d'un enfant et de Voldemort. C'est soit Harry, soit l'enfant de Frank et Alice. »

« Que dit-elle ? » Un nœud se formait dans le ventre de Severus.

Lily répéta les mots exacts de la prophétie. « Voldemort marquera un enfant comme son égal, et un jour, l'un d'eux tuera l'autre. »

« L'un d'eux tuera l'autre, » répéta Severus, la voix toujours teintée de peur, mais également d'une pointe de respect. « Notre enfant pourrait être capable de le tuer, » continua Severus en regardant son bras. Leur enfant pourrait le libérer de cette servitude et de cette vie de duplicité, ou pourrait mourir en essayant. Leur enfant qui n'était même pas né.

« Nous partons pour une planque. Frank et Alice, aussi. Albus a offert d'être notre Gardien du Secret, mais il est déjà le leur. Un Mangemort a entendu une partie de la prophétie, Sev. _Il_ sait qu'un enfant aura le pouvoir de le tuer, mais ne sait pas lequel. Severus, Nous ne pouvons pas… tu… » James ne put finir sa phrase.

Severus se sentit pâlir alors qu'il se répétait encore et encore la prophétie dans sa tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait poursuivre les Potter et leur fils, son fils. Sa situation était soudainement plus dangereuse que jamais. Peu de temps après son initiation, et après de nombreuses disputes avec James et Lily, Severus était allé voir Albus et avait offert d'être son espion.

Il n'avait pu éviter d'être Marqué, mais qu'il soit damné s'il servait véritablement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A présent, avec son fils à naître en danger, il devrait travailler encore plus dur pour conserver sa couverture. Il ne maitrisait pas encore totalement l'Occlumancie, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un Maitre en Légilimancie. Lors de sa prochaine convocation, il serait évident que quelque chose s'était passé… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrirait tout.

« Lily, tu peux légalement modifier la mémoire d'une personne quand tu l'estimes nécessaire ? » Le ton de Severus était détaché, il venait de prendre une décision.

« Oui. Tous les Oubliators se sont vus donner un pouvoir presque illimité, avec toutes les attaques sur les Moldus, » répondit-elle lentement, la réalisation de ce que sous-entendait Severus se lisant sur son visage aussitôt qu'elle se fit dans son esprit. « Non, Sev, Tu ne peux pas suggérer que… »

« Si, exactement ça. » Severus avait pris son attitude et son ton de Professeur de Potions pour masquer sa propre incertitude. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va gaiement tuer pour obtenir le reste de cette prophétie. Je suis un danger pour vous et les Longbottom… et pour notre fils. Efface tout… la prophétie… nous… tout. Nous n'aurions jamais dû utiliser cette Potion, ou même continuer cette relation avant que je ne maitrise l'Occlumancie. Quand vous quitterez la planque, tu pourras retirer le sort. Ainsi, nous serons tous en sécurité. » Il parlait calmement, son masque d'indifférence s'élevant à chaque propos. Severus ne pouvait pas montrer à quel point cela le blessait de suggérer cette idée. Il avait l'impression de découper son propre cœur avec une lame émoussée.

James n'était pas dupe. Il se leva et caressa gentiment le visage de Severus, « Nous reviendrons pour toi. Je te promets que nous reviendrons. »

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent et se tinrent à l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois, incapable l'un comme l'autre de retenir leurs larmes. Leur baiser, leur dernier baiser, fut désespéré et passionné, rempli de plus d'émotion qu'une personne ne pouvait contenir. Severus s'éloigna avant de perdre son sang-froid. Il s'agenouilla et embrassa le ventre gonflé de Lily. Il sentit son fils s'étirer à l'intérieur, inconscient des troubles extérieurs à son petit monde. Il pressa sa joue contre la peau douce. Lily lissa ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste maternel, empli de réconfort. Le mouvement de l'enfant, de son bébé Harry, le remplit de nostalgie. Si tout se passait bien, il serait bientôt capable de jeter son masque et d'aider Lily et James à élever leur fils. Sinon… Severus ne voulait même pas envisager la possibilité. Il leva les yeux vers James et prononça silencieusement les mots « Je t'aime » avant de se tourner vers Lily et de hocher la tête. Il ferma les yeux et se tint immobile.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui avec l'aisance liée à la pratique, sa main stable malgré les larmes traçant leur chemin sur ses joues, _Oubliettes._

_S SSsssSSsssSS S_

« Bon sang ! » Haleta Severus en s'asseyant. Ses draps collaient à son corps trempé de sueur. Il bondit hors de son lit et enfila une robe de chambre sur son pantalon de pyjama. Le rêve était bien trop réel pour être ignoré.

Il attrapa sa baguette et retira les sortilèges entourant son laboratoire personnel. Il savait qu'il avait fait une potion pour aider Lily Potter à concevoir, mais s'il avait fait une potion autre que celle à laquelle il pensait ? Il était plus facile de modifier la mémoire si les nouveaux souvenirs ressemblaient fortement aux anciens. Chaque détail de son rêve était vif dans son esprit et il les rejoua à plusieurs reprises. Il passa son doigt le long du dos de ses livres de Potions à la recherche de celui dont il avait besoin.

Une fois trouvé, il retira le livre de l'étagère et commença à tourner les pages furieusement. Il y avait des notes dans la marge tout au long du volume, décrivant ses idées, ses remarques et ses pensées sur chaque potion qu'il avait brassée et les possibilités d'améliorations. La section qu'il recherchait était pratiquement dépourvue de notes. En tant que Mangemort et professeur pour des adolescents, les potions de fertilité n'étaient pas les plus utilisées. Il trouva celle que sa mémoire lui disait avoir fait, mais les marges étaient blanches. Severus sut qu'il n'avait jamais brassé cette potion. Avec appréhension, sa main, tremblante, tourna quelques pages et il vit les notes à l'encre rouge.

Severus se laissa tomber sur une chaise quand il lut le nom de la potion. _Genitorum Pariter._ C'était la seule preuve dont il avait besoin pour démontrer que ses rêves étaient de très précis souvenirs du passé. Les souvenirs qu'il avait étaient si complets, si détaillés… Lily avait toujours été brillante avec les charmes de tout genre. Severus devina qu'elle avait modifié son sort de mémoire afin qu'il puisse retrouver de lui-même ses propres souvenirs. Severus se rappela un jour à Pré-Au-Lard, juste sept semaines après la naissance d'Harry. La promesse que Lily lui avait soutirée prenait à présent tout son sens. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle l'avait fait jurer de protéger son enfant.

Après avoir fixé la page pendant quelques minutes, il retrouva suffisamment ses esprits pour allumer un feu dans l'âtre. Il jeta un peu de poudre de Cheminette et appela le Directeur avec force et fracas.

« Quelle heure est-il Severus ? » Albus bailla en entrant dans le laboratoire.

« Peu importe cette maudite heure, » répondit Severus. « Je veux que vous recherchiez un sort de mémoire sur moi. »

« Severus, pourquoi penses-tu que ta mémoire ait été modifiée ? » Demanda Albus patiemment, ses yeux pétillant malgré le fait qu'il ait été réveillé à l'instant par son Maitre en Potions anormalement anxieux. « Tu réalises que je vais avoir besoin de savoir qui a jeté le sort ? »

« C'était Lily Potter, » répondit Severus avec franchise.

« Lily n'aurait jamais… »

« Elle l'aurait fait si je lui avais demandé de le faire ! » Explosa le Maitre en Potions.

Severus regarda le Directeur et vit le train de pensées défiler dans l'esprit de son mentor. Peu de personnes pouvaient lire le visage d'Albus, mais Severus avait passé plus de seize ans à observer l'homme de près. Il était rare que Severus présente une situation à laquelle Albus n'était pas préparé. Albus garda ses yeux dans ceux de Severus, y lisant plus que Voldemort ne pourrait jamais espérer le faire. Puis il sortit sa baguette et prononça quelques mots. Severus sentit un étrange picotement.

« Veux-tu que je le retire ? » Albus lui demanda, légèrement secoué alors qu'il envisageait les conséquences possibles. « Tu sais ce qui peut arriver… »

Severus ferma ses yeux et acquiesça, se préparant pour l'assaut d'images et de pensées. Plusieurs années de souvenirs allaient changer dans son esprit, incluant une grande partie de l'époque où il était étudiant à Poudlard. Certaines personnes qui avaient vu leurs souvenirs leur revenir après des années n'avaient jamais été en mesure de concilier les deux jeux de mémoire et avaient perdu toute lucidité.

Les années effacées se précipitèrent d'un coup dans son esprit, le laissant vacillant et le souffle coupé. Severus perdit son masque si prudemment construit et des larmes emplirent ses yeux pour la première fois depuis que le sort avait été lancé. Il avait connu l'Amour, un incroyable et incommensurable Amour. Pendant quinze ans, il avait maudit James Potter, l'intensité de sa haine correspondant à l'intensité de cet amour effacé, et à présent il pleurait pour lui.

« Severus ? » Demanda Albus, la voix empreinte d'inquiétude.

« Je suis un père, _son_ père, » fut tout ce que put dire Severus entre deux sanglots.

« Qui ? »

« Harry, Je suis le père d'Harry, » Severus s'étrangla sur ces mots avant de tomber sur ses genoux, ses bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine et la tête basse.

Albus se pencha et remit Severus sur ses pieds. Il attira son Maitre en Potions dans ses bras et le tint comme un enfant perdu. Toutes ces années, Severus avait protégé, et, il l'admit avec réticence à lui-même, malmené son propre fils. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix-huit ans, expliquant à Albus qu'il n'avait eu pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre les Mangemorts, et lui offrant d'espionner pour lui. La seule chose qui avait permis à Albus de le croire était que Lily et James s'étaient portés garant pour lui. A l'époque, Severus savait qu'Albus suspectait qu'ils étaient uniquement parvenus à un accord. A présent, il pouvait voir qu'Albus commençait à voir la vérité.

« Severus, est-ce que toi et Lily… ? » Commença-t-il. Il relâcha Severus et recula afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

Severus secoua la tête et grimaça. « Non, jamais. C'était James. Ça a toujours été James. » Les yeux d'Albus s'agrandirent en un rare mouvement de surprise et Severus continua, « Harry a trois parents, tous les trois ont défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres à trois reprises au moment de sa naissance. »

Albus fixa Severus avec intérêt, « Tu connais les mots de la prophétie ? »

Severus acquiesça, « James m'a appelé immédiatement après que vous les leur ayez annoncés. Lily a lancé le sort cet après-midi là. »

Albus demanda avec une nette curiosité. « Comment Harry a-t-il été conçu ? »

Severus ne répondit pas et lui tendit le livre de Potions. Albus lut attentivement les instructions de préparation et d'utilisation de la Potion. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent à plusieurs reprises. Albus était lui-même un Maitre de Potions, bien que peu de personnes aient la connaissance de ce fait, parmi ses autres titres et réalisations. Severus le regarda alors qu'il digérait certains de ses souvenirs revenus. Cela prendrait du temps. Et il y avait des chances pour que la réalité ou non de certains pans de sa mémoire reste confuse. Quand il eut fini, Albus posa le livre et leva la tête vers Severus avec de la sympathie dans les yeux. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour communiquer.

« J'ai besoin de voir Harry, » Severus se rappela soudain l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient trouvé cette nuit à Privet Drive. Il sentit son estomac se tordre. Perdre Harry maintenant, alors qu'il venait juste de découvrir… le seul fait d'y penser le rendait malade.

Albus lui demanda, « Es-tu sûr d'être prêt pour ça ? »

Severus était déjà quasiment sorti. Il savait qu'Albus le suivait et remit en place les sorts de protection sur son laboratoire. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'aile de l'hôpital en silence, Albus laissant à Severus le temps nécessaire pour trier ses pensées.

Quand ils parvinrent au lit d'Harry, les changements physiques que Severus avait remarqués commençaient à montrer bien plus de sens. Les hautes pommettes étaient un trait Snape. Harry était la combinaison de James, Severus et Lily. Il tendit la main et toucha avec douceur le visage d'Harry. Son instinct, au plus profond de lui, lui confirmait qu'il s'agissait bien de son fils, de sa chair et de son sang. Severus sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour détecter les sortilèges placés sur Harry. Effectivement, un charme avait été placé immédiatement après la naissance d'Harry, supprimant tout trait physique qu'il pouvait avoir hérité de la lignée Snape, et son efficacité commençait à s'amenuiser.

Un charme bien plus récent cachait le dos de la main droite d'Harry. Severus le retira et découvrit les mots gravés dans la chair d'Harry, avec l'écriture d'Harry. Il sentit un besoin de protection monter en lui, se sentit père pour la première fois. Cet enfant était son fils, son héritier. Aucun des Serpentard n'avait reçu de détention avec Umbridge, mais il avait entendu les rumeurs dans la salle des professeurs. Severus serra les dents de rage contre l'infâme femme, le Ministère, et même contre Minerva McGonagall pour n'être pas intervenue en tant que Directrice de Maison d'Harry et n'avoir pas stoppé tout ça. Il remit sa colère sous contrôle, la mettant de côté afin de ne la relâcher qu'à un moment plus propice, et reporta son attention vers son fils dans le coma.

« Au moins, il n'a pas hérité de mon nez. » Le ton de Severus était si doux qu'il aurait choqué quiconque le connaissait.

Severus prit un des fauteuils et s'assit à côté du lit de son fils. Il attrapa une des mains d'Harry, baissa la tête et pleura, faisant confiance à Albus, qui conserverait ce moment privé. Il raconta au Harry inconscient la version courte de l'histoire telle qu'il se souvenait à présent, promettant de faire amende honorable pour son propre comportement dans le passé. Avec ses souvenirs lui parvenaient une parcelle entière d'émotions qu'il se pensait incapable de ressentir, le laissant bouleversé. L'effacement du seul Amour que Severus ait jamais ressenti après l'âge de sept ans, année où ses parents étaient morts, avait fait de lui une coquille froide et vide. Il ne serait plus jamais cet homme dénué d'émotions même s'il lui fallait jouer un rôle devant la quasi intégralité du reste du monde.

Severus serra la main d'Harry et sentit son souffle se couper quand la main pressa à peine la sienne en retour.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Yep… j'adore ce chapitre…

Suite à la fin de la semaine je pense…

Et merci pour celles qui corrigent mes erreurs de termes (laisser les noms des personnages en anglais est un souhait de ma part, mais j''essaie' de 'traduire' le reste…)…

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** : L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, ne possède pas les droits d'Harry Potter ou de l'univers dans lequel il vit. Ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowlings. Sarini m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Surprise, surprise… ce dernier chapitre n'était sans doute pas celui que vous attendiez… j'ai eu du mal à le croire en effet… mais oui, Lily, James et Severus sont les parents d'Harry… Vive la magie ! ^^

Allez, trêves de plaisanteries, si j'en crois ce que l'on m'a dit ou écrit, ce chapitre là est plutôt attendu…

Merci de lire cette traduction et… Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre six

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Si Harry Potter n'avait pas pu faire face à ses pairs à la fin de sa quatrième année, suite à la mort de Cédric et au retour de Voldemort, la fin de sa cinquième année avait été bien pire. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même après avoir quitté le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore et, depuis, avait arboré un masque exprimant ce qu'il pensait être attendu de lui. En vérité, il avait été incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit après que sa rage se soit évanouie.

La première chose qu'il fit à son retour chez les Dursley fut de monter toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte. Une fois dans la petite pièce, Harry souhaita avec toute sa volonté pouvoir se fermer du monde extérieur et quelque chose d'étrange arriva. Ses mains commencèrent à briller. Il tendit ses paumes vers la porte, et un rayon de lumière dorée en sortit, frappant la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, sa tante tenta de rentrer dans sa chambre, sans succès.

Harry avait fermé la porte.

Il attendit patiemment le Hibou du Ministère de la Magie, l'expulsant à nouveau de Poudlard. Le Hibou ne vint jamais. Il attendit une mise en examen pour avoir utilisé un Sortilège Impardonnable sur un autre être humain, mais ce Hibou ne vint pas non plus. Il attendit que les Aurors viennent et l'emmènent à Azkaban. Ils ne vinrent pas. Soit le Ministère ne se souciait plus de ce que faisait Harry, soit ils ne savaient pas.

Quelle que soit la raison, il s'en moquait il était juste reconnaissant qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Se rappelant la menace faite aux Dursley à la gare, il gratta une courte note et envoya Hedwig à Mad-Eye Moody. Quand sa tante glissa un plateau à travers la trappe de sa porte, il mangea quelques haricots et un peu de pain ce fut tout ce qu'il put avaler. Il mit une partie du repas dans la cage d'Hedwig pour son retour. Il jeta le reste par la fenêtre.

Harry s'affala sur son lit et fixa le vide, les mots de la prophétie tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et vit Sirius tomber dans le Voile, se vit lancer le sort à Bellatrix et supplier Dumbledore de le tuer quand Voldemort l'avait possédé. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement, sa respiration se coupa. Il ne devait pas fermer les yeux s'il ne voulait pas revivre ça à nouveau.

Les semaines passèrent sans grand changement. Tous les deux jours, Harry envoyait un mot. Il mangeait de moins en moins, mais tard le soir il jetait les restes de chaque maigre repas par la fenêtre pour les oiseaux et les chats du voisinage, après en avoir gardé une partie pour Hedwig. Il n'avait aucun contact avec les Durlsey et ignorait les lettres de ses amis. Ils avaient tous été blessés, et c'était sa faute pour les avoir laissés le suivre dans le danger.

Il n'avait aucun devoir de vacances, une brève pause après les BUSES. Quand les résultats de ses examens arrivèrent, Harry jeta juste l'enveloppe dans sa malle. Il se moquait de ce qu'ils disaient. Qu'il ait réussi ou échoué, son avenir était déjà planifié pour lui combattre Voldemort, essayer de tuer Voldemort, mourir en essayant. Après tout, que pouvait bien faire un adolescent contre ce monstre ? Harry n'avait aucune illusion quant à ses chances.

Il dormait aussi peu que possible, de peur de revivre ses cauchemars encore et encore. La cicatrice d'Harry continuait de le brûler, et il continuait de sentir vaguement les émotions de Voldemort, mais il les ignorait. Il n'avait plus de visions dans ses rêves, probablement bloquées par Voldemort. Quelquefois, il pensait amèrement que Voldemort avait réussi à enseigner l'Occlumancie à Harry en lui enlevant toutes ses émotions. L'esprit d'Harry était définitivement vide.

Des heures pouvaient passer sans qu'Harry n'en ait conscience. Il analysait la prophétie, à la recherche de toutes les façons d'y échapper. Harry ne pouvait penser qu'à un seul moyen, mais il le rejetait au fond de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas essayer… le voulait-il ? La première fois qu'il considéra une tentative, il s'y refusa immédiatement. Il ne ferait que laisser le problème Voldemort à quelqu'un d'autre. L'idée revenait sans cesse, et Harry sortit de sa malle le couteau que lui avait donné Sirius. Le couteau fut glissé dans sa poche, et y resta.

Une nuit, alors qu'il savait qu'il perdait le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et que sa cicatrice le brûlait comme si on marquait sa chair au fer rouge, il sut que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Bientôt ils le ramèneraient dans la demeure de Sirius, et il ne pouvait pas aller là-bas. Il écrivit à Remus et s'expliqua. Hedwig s'envola avec la lettre, et Harry retourna à son lit. Il se concentra sur cette lueur qu'il avait ressentie dans ses mains et elle revint rapidement.

Le bouclier qu'il créa était un de ceux qui était décrit dans les livres que lui avait offert Sirius pour Noël, son pouvoir dépendant de celui qui lançait le sort. Il supposa que ça suffirait pour garder les Moldus éloignés. Il sortit la seule lame restante de son couteau et pressa le bord tranchant contre sa peau. La lame était froide, sa peau chaude, et l'incision inonda Harry de sensations. Il n'était pas certain du moment où il perdit conscience.

_sS SSSsssSSS Ss_

Harry se réveilla avec le goût amer de la honte et du dégoût de soi. Il semblerait qu'il pouvait tuer tout le monde sauf Voldemort et lui-même. Il cligna des yeux, reconnaissant qu'il fasse nuit. Quelqu'un lui avait mis ses lunettes, afin qu'il puisse voir en se réveillant il supposa. Harry essaya de bouger et s'aperçut qu'il était attaché au lit. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était seul et dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Appréciant un court instant le fait qu'ils ne l'aient pas emmené à Sainte Mangouste, il laissa le sommeil le reprendre.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla à nouveau, il entendit quelqu'un pleurer. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir ses yeux pour réconforter celui ou celle qui était si bouleversé quand cette personne se mit à parler. Harry reconnut immédiatement la voix et se figea de choc. Le professeur dont Harry pensait être détesté plus que tout au monde pleurait à son sujet. Il écouta attentivement tout ce que Snape disait. S'il était resté la moindre énergie à Harry, il aurait arraché sa main de celle de l'homme, choqué par ce qu'il entendait.

Au fur et à mesure que Snape parla, Harry commença à comprendre. Sa mère avait lancé un Sort de Mémoire sur Snape, et un Glamour sur Harry. Quand son père et elle, ou un de ses pères, avaient été tués, la vérité était morte avec eux. Le Professeur Snape qui lui parlait à présent était de toute évidence un homme très différent de celui qui lui avait enseigné pendant cinq ans. Ce Snape ne se serait jamais excusé, et aurait encore moins pleuré. Tout ça expliquait, au moins, d'où venait le fort tempérament d'Harry.

Snape termina et Harry le sentit presser sa main. Harry rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de force, pas grand-chose en somme, et pressa la sienne en retour. Il tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux mais les ferma rapidement.

Il essaya de parler, « Trop de lumière. » Ce qui ressemblait bien plus à un croassement. Sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse.

Harry entendit Snape réagir immédiatement, « Baissez les lumières, Albus. »

Une paille fut pressée contre ses lèvres et Harry avala instinctivement, comme un nouveau-né. La première gorgée fut absorbée par les tissus de sa bouche, ne laissant rien pour sa gorge. Il tira sur la paille à nouveau et sentit l'eau froide filer dans sa gorge et pénétrer les tissus asséchés. C'était déjà le maximum d'efforts qu'il réussit à produire.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il allait fermer ses yeux juste une petite minute.

Harry rouvrit ses yeux et devina qu'il s'agissait du petit matin. Bien plus de lumière traversait les fenêtres que précédemment. Snape et Dumbledore portaient tous les deux une robe de chambre. Harry supposa que nul autre n'avait déjà vu Snape porter une robe de chambre en dehors de ses appartements. Il bougea dans son lit, surpris de n'avoir aucune douleur en dehors des picotements sur son front. Il leva la tête vers Dumbledore et Snape, et vit le soulagement dans leurs yeux.

La honte avec laquelle il s'était réveillé l'envahit et il fut incapable d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Il ferma ses yeux et tenta de se rouler en boule, oubliant ses attaches. Quand il se trouva incapable de bouger, les souvenirs d'un sombre cimetière lui vinrent spontanément à l'esprit, avec ceux de Wormtail levant la dague qui brillait dans le clair de lune. Il commença à paniquer et devint pratiquement hystérique alors qu'il luttait contre les sangles.

Quelqu'un jura, et les membres d'Harry furent soudain libérés. Il releva ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les enveloppa de ses bras. Il tremblait, bouleversé par les émotions qu'il avait enterrées au plus profond de lui et qu'il croyait mortes. Il ressentait chagrin, douleur, culpabilité, colère et honte. Des bras puissants attirèrent Harry dans leur étreinte et le bercèrent. Une voix profonde lui murmura des mots de réconfort. Harry agrippa les robes de l'homme et se blottit dans cette étreinte, désirant ce contact physique en dépit de son habituelle réticence à laisser quiconque le toucher.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, » répétait-il encore et encore, sa voix rauque de n'avoir pas été utilisée depuis longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'homme réussisse à l'apaiser avec ses mots doux.

Harry entendit un cri de stupeur et il supposa que Madame Pomfrey venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie. « Quand s'est-il réveillé ? »

« A l'instant, Poppy. J'étais sur le point de venir te chercher, » répondit Dumbledore.

Harry ne voulait plus ouvrir ses yeux. Son esprit était retourné à ce souvenir de la fin de sa quatrième année, quand Mme Weasley l'avait tenu dans ce même lit où il reposait en ce moment. Cette étreinte lui semblait la même, paternelle et protectrice. Il était en sécurité là.

« Severus, veux-tu lâcher M. Potter. Je dois l'examiner pour vérifier qu'il n'ait pas d'effets secondaires indésirables, » déclara Madame Pomfrey avec impatience.

Harry se sentit doucement détaché de l'étreinte et rallongé dans son lit. Sans ce contact humain, il commença à se sentir vide et à nouveau tout seul. Avant que la sensation ne l'envahisse complètement, une main agrippa la sienne et sa chaleur se propagea en lui. Son choc se transforma quasiment en panique quand il comprit ce qu'impliquaient les dires de Pomfrey. Son connard de Professeur de Potions l'avait réconforté, et il s'était senti mieux ? Ce que Snape avait raconté pendant qu'Harry était à moitié conscient lui revint en tête. Severus Snape avait une liaison avec son père, et ils avaient, tous les deux, contribué à une potion que sa mère avait pris pour le concevoir, lui.

La seule émotion qui prenait le contrôle maintenant, c'était la colère. Une fois encore, le contrôle de sa propre vie avait été retiré à Harry. Il avait été manipulé, abusé, mis de côté, abandonné, on lui avait menti, donné le choc de sa vie. S'attendaient-ils à ce qu'il soit agréable et docile ? Etait-il supposé accepter le Professeur Snape, lui entre tous, comme sa famille, avec les bras ouverts ? La rage qui couvait en lui depuis l'été précédent explosa.

« Ma vie peut-elle devenir encore plus compliquée ? » Hurla-t-il, surpris du volume que sa voix atteignit. Harry ouvrit les yeux et enregistra la surprise de ses professeurs et de Pomfrey, mais il n'avait pas fini. « Avez-vous ne serait-ce que lu ma lettre ? Est-ce que quelqu'un se soucie de ce que je veux ou de ce que je ressens ou ne suis-je qu'une putain d'arme pour vous tous ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé autrefois… ni depuis combien de jours je suis ici, et franchement, je m'en moque complètement. Dehors ! »

Aucune des personnes présentes ne lui répondit. Harry perdit un moment de sa colère en voyant le regard blessé de Snape, mais il se força à l'ignorer. Le Maitre des Potions l'avait déjà assez blessé comme ça, et qu'il soit damné s'il le laissait recommencer. La peau d'Harry le picotait et il pouvait sentir sa magie s'accumuler, n'attendant que d'être relâchée. S'ils ne l'écoutaient pas, ils en seraient bons pour une sacrée surprise.

« Vous tous, dehors, maintenant, » répéta-t-il d'une voix basse, accompagnée d'un regard qui rivalisait avec ceux de Snape.

Le Professeur Dumbledore croisa le regard d'Harry et acquiesça. Harry remarqua que Snape était plus pâle que d'habitude alors qu'il le fixait. Dumbledore dirigea Pomfrey hors de son antre, et Snape suivit. Harry fut laissé seul. Il pouvait entendre Dumbledore et Pomfrey argumenter derrière la porte.

Pomfrey siffla, « Directeur, son système nerveux pourrait être endommagé, son esprit aussi. Nous devons tester ses reflexes, ses capacités magiques. Certains patients se réveillent d'un coma avec l'incapacité de pratiquer à nouveau la magie ! »

Harry ne put retenir sa fureur plus longtemps. Il sentit sa magie s'échapper de lui et tourbillonner autour de lui, plus forte et plus violente que lorsqu'il avait fait gonfler la Tante Marge. Tout ce qui était en verre se brisa. Les autres lits de l'hôpital furent balancés à travers la pièce et atterrirent en un tas de métal tordu. L'aile hospitalière semblait avoir subi une violente tornade, ne laissant qu'une petite zone en ordre, autour du lit d'Harry.

Madame Pomfrey avait arrêté de discuter au milieu de sa phrase quand les fenêtres commencèrent à exploser dans la salle. Elle regarda à l'intérieur, éberluée.

« Je ne pense pas que nous devrions nous inquiéter des capacités magiques d'Harry, du moins de son incapacité à pratiquer la magie, » déclara calmement Dumbledore avant de fourrer un bonbon dans sa bouche.

_Est-ce que rien ne surprend jamais cet homme exaspérant ?_ Songea vicieusement Harry. Harry pourrait certainement sortir de son lit, demander à devenir Ministre de la Magie, et lancer les trois Sorts Impardonnables sur des Elfes de Maison sans même déconcerter le Directeur. Il grogna et tira les couvertures au dessus de sa tête. Dépenser brutalement autant de magie l'avait épuisé. Harry retomba dans un profond sommeil.

Sirius se tourna vers lui avant de tomber dans le Voile. Le temps ralentit et Harry put entendre chacun des mots prononcés par Sirius comme s'il était à ses côtés, « Tu m'as tué, Harry. »

Harry essaya de courir vers son Parrain, essaya de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas, que c'était un accident, mais des mains puissantes le retinrent.

« C'est de ta faute, Harry, » lui dit le Professeur Lupin alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les bras d'Harry.

Harry s'arracha de l'étreinte du loup-garou et courut, poursuivant Bellatrix Lestrange. C'était sa faute à elle, pas la sienne. S'il pouvait juste la rattraper, peut-être que Sirius et Remus lui pardonneraient.

Quand il atteignit l'atrium, ce n'était pas Bellatrix Lestrange qui se tenait devant la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique. Cedric Diggory avait sa baguette pointée vers le cœur d'Harry. Le jeune homme était plus pâle qu'il n'avait été, et ses yeux étaient vides, sans la moindre trace d'émotion.

« Tu m'as fait prendre la coupe avec toi, Harry. Tu m'as tué, » déclara Cédric avant de lancer un sort qu'Harry évita en plongeant.

Harry roula et quand il leva la tête, ses parents se tenaient au dessus de lui. Il tendit la main vers eux mais ils reculèrent d'un pas. Ils étaient pâles, et leurs yeux inexpressifs. Ils ressemblaient à des fantômes, en plus ferme, plus réel.

« Nous sommes morts par ta faute, Harry, » affirma James Potter. « Severus a renoncé à ses souvenirs, à notre amour, pour toi. »

« Je suis morte pour que tu puisses vivre, et pour quoi ? » Ajouta Lily Potter. « Tu as tué ton ami, ton parrain. »

« Non ! » Harry protesta. « Non, je ne voulais pas ! »

Les yeux de Dumbledore ne pétillaient pas alors qu'il fixait Harry de derrière son bureau, « Tu ne voulais pas, Harry ? Je crains que ça ne te sauve pas. Les Aurors vont venir pour t'emmener à Azkaban. » Il fourra un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche, mais n'en offrit aucun à Harry.

La porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit en grand et Snape mena Kingsley et Tonks à l'intérieur. Ils le regardèrent froidement et des cordes apparurent autour de son torse, bloquant ses bras. Tonks prit sa baguette et la brisa. Il y eut une étincelle et Harry eut l'impression que quelqu'un avait pénétré sa poitrine et arraché son cœur. Snape grimaça un sourire, ayant finalement accompli ce qu'il désirait depuis des années.

« S'il-vous-plait, non ! » Harry plaida, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. « C'était un accident ! Je n'ai jamais voulu tué qui que ce soit ! »

Il regarda désespéramment autour de lui. Pas même Fawkes ne bougea de son perchoir. Le phœnix siffla vers Harry.

« Au moins, mes actions ont sauvé des vies, » ricana Snape.

Harry entendit des hurlements dans sa tête. Les Détraqueurs lui firent revivre la mort de ses parents encore et encore. D'autres souvenirs s'ajoutèrent. Sirius tomba à travers le Voile et une lumière verte frappa Cedric. Harry supplia Dumbledore de le tuer. Les Détraqueurs passèrent à côté de sa cellule et Harry continua de supplier à travers les hurlements qui menaçaient de l'engloutir.

Sa porte s'ouvrit et Voldemort entra, ses yeux rouges brillant de haine, « Tu m'as rendu les choses faciles, garçon. J'ai adoré torturer tes soi-disant amis, et je vais adorer ceci. »

Tout ce qu'Harry put voir fut une lueur verte avant que les ténèbres ne l'envahissent.

Une forte lumière blanche entourait Harry et il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de lui.

« S'il-vous-plait, faites ce qu'il dit, » pria Harry. « C'est ma faute, ma faute. Laissez-la douleur s'arrêter. Laissez-_le _me tuer. Laissez-moi rejoindre Sirius. »

« Harry ? Harry ! » La voix semblait au bord de la panique.

La voix de Dumbledore retentit, « Calme-toi, Remus. C'est un rêve. Voldemort n'est pas ici. »

Harry appréhenda lentement son environnement. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le loup-garou assis à côté de son lit, « Je te… je vous faisais confiance. »

Remus recula et lâcha la main d'Harry, « Harry, je… la lettre ne nous est parvenue qu'après notre arrivée ici. »

« Est-ce ce qui importe ? » Demanda Harry, le regard toujours fixé sur Lupin.

« Non, » Remus se redressa et soutint le regard d'Harry. Des coupures sur son visage étaient en voie de cicatrisation. « J'ai promis à Sirius que je te protègerai. »

Une autre voix retentit, à la fois familière et étrange, « Harry… »

Le regard fixe d'Harry se déplaça vers la personne de l'autre côté de son lit. Le Maitre des Potions avait changé. Il parlait doucement. Harry sentit sa colère enfler. Où était _ce_ Snape quand Harry dormait dans son placard avec des araignées pour seule compagnie ? Il n'avait entendu aucune raison pour expliquer que la mémoire de Snape ait été altérée, pour expliquer pourquoi il avait abandonné Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de m'appeler comme ça ? Une potion ? » Cracha Harry. « Quelques souvenirs changent et les cinq dernières années n'ont plus d'importance ? »

Le Professeur Snape qu'Harry connaissait revint en force, « Non Potter, une potion ne m'en donne pas le droit. »

L'homme se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie, ses robes virevoltant derrière lui. Il lança un regard furieux aux Weasley et à McGonagall qui entrèrent à ce moment.

« Harry ! » Ron cria simultanément avec Hermione, le soulagement dans leurs voix eut l'effet d'une lame plantée dans le cœur d'Harry. Il avait encore réussi à leur faire du mal.

Les meilleurs amis d'Harry coururent vers lui et Hermione l'embrassa étroitement. « Ne nous refait jamais peur comme ça. »

« Tu nous as foutu la trouille, mon vieux, » déclara Ron du fauteuil qu'il avait réquisitionné.

Harry ressentit ses émotions s'évanouir. Cela demandait trop d'énergie de se soucier de tout ça. Il s'écroula contre ses oreillers alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait. Il y eut un silence inconfortable avant qu'Harry ne se tourne vers Ron.

Harry annonça sobrement, « Snape était assis ici. »

Ron s'éjecta du fauteuil avec un glapissement, comme si le siège l'avait brûlé. Hermione, Remus, et Dumbledore rirent tous de lui et la tension qui régnait dans la pièce s'envola. Ron se rassit dans un fauteuil plus éloigné de la tête du lit d'Harry.

Ron balbutia, semblant mal-à-l'aise et inquiet, « Alors, euh, … »

Harry ferma les yeux, « Je ne veux PAS parler de ça. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry refusa de rouvrir ses yeux.

« Alors, Ron, comment s'en sortent les Canons ? » demanda Remus.

Ron fut facilement distrait avec son sujet de conversation favori. Harry soupira et ouvrit ses yeux. Il prétendit suivre la discussion et se força même à sourire ici et là, mais ses sourires n'atteignirent jamais ses yeux. Il dériva plus ou moins entre sommeil et éveil pendant qu'ils continuaient de parler.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

J'avoue que Dumbledore peut être exaspérant, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime… j'adore sa petite répartie après la 'tornade magique Potter'…

Brrr… ça me file des frissons d'imaginer ce Harry de seize ans supplier pour qu'on l'aide à rejoindre son parrain…

Je n'ai eu le temps d'aller vérifier ma boite mail mais je vous remercie de commenter, de placer dans vos favoris et vos alertes cette histoire que j'aime tant…

Alors que pensez-vous du réveil d'Harry ?

Suite jeudi probablement.

A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** : L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, ne possède pas les droits d'Harry Potter ou de l'univers dans lequel il vit. Ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowlings. Sarini m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : J'espère maintenir ce rythme de publication d'environ deux chapitres par semaine… voire même de l'améliorer et de passer à trois… mais je ne suis pas certaine de réussir vu le boulot que j'ai en ce moment, et les beaux jours qui vont revenir…

Anyway, je vous remercie de lire cette traduction et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Toutes les remarques me permettant d'améliorer cette traduction sont bien entendu les bienvenues...

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre sept

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Dumbledore restaura le glamour placé par Lily après la naissance d'Harry. Snape et Dumbledore étaient les seuls à savoir la vérité. Ils expliquèrent à Harry les changements de son apparence et lui offrirent de lever le sort pour qu'il puisse les voir, mais Harry se retourna et ne dit plus rien. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait voir était le reflet de Snape sur son propre visage. James Potter n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais il était bien mieux que le Maitre en Potions à l'humeur fluctuante qui avait fait de la vie d'Harry un enfer depuis cinq ans.

Le deuxième jour après son réveil, il fut autorisé à quitter son lit, avec de l'aide, et, avec grande peine, ne put se rendre que jusqu'au lavabo. Quand il retourna dans son lit, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru vingt kilomètres. Ses muscles lui semblaient faibles et tremblaient, et la sueur perlait sur son front. Madame Pomfrey commença immédiatement à parler de potions nutritives et de potions pour renforcer la force musculaire. En quelques jours, il fit assez de progrès pour être autorisé à de petites promenades, accompagné d'un professeur, à l'extérieur de l'aile hospitalière. Il avait déjà hâte d'être relâché.

Ron et Hermione furent autorisés à lui rendre de courtes visites. Il était content que leurs visites soient restreintes. L'inquiétude constante qui se lisait sur leurs visages lui était presque insupportable. Il fut reconnaissant quand, quelques jours plus tard, Dumbledore demanda aux Weasley de retourner au Square Grimmauld pour le reste des vacances, étant donné que l'Ordre avait besoin d'eux là-bas. Harry n'était pas prêt à parler avec ses amis de ce qui lui était arrivé l'année précédente, et il n'y avait aucun autre sujet à discuter.

Snape avait retrouvé son comportement normal avec Harry, quoi que légèrement atténué. Dans les rares occasions où l'homme était à l'infirmerie pendant une phase d'éveil d'Harry, il était sarcastique et cassant. Harry l'ignorait, il ignorait tout le monde. Il ne pouvait même pas trouver assez d'énergie pour grogner en retour, lancer des regards furieux, et même pour froncer les sourcils,.

Remus passait d'innombrables heures en compagnie d'Harry à l'infirmerie. Il récupérait encore de sa transformation et Madame Pomfrey les couvait tous les deux.

Il fit un petit sourire à Harry et s'assit à côté de son lit. Sans tenir compte du fait qu'Harry ne réagissait pas à ses paroles, son ancien professeur commença à lui raconter des histoires. Bien qu'il essayait de ne pas faire attention, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter les récits. Remus donnait à Harry ce que ce dernier désirait depuis toujours, une famille normale. Du moins aussi normale que pouvait l'être une famille sorcière. Il lui parla des premiers Potter, des druides, et de la manière dont ils avaient survécu à l'invasion Anglo-Saxonne et aux Romains.

« Mange juste un peu de soupe, Harry, » exigea Remus avec douceur. « Si tu ne reprends pas des forces, Poppy ne te laissera jamais quitter l'infirmerie. J'ai passé assez de temps ici pour savoir que tu veux sortir. »

Harry obéit sans un mot, ne voulant pas admettre, même à lui-même, que Remus lui avait donné quelques sujets sur lesquels réfléchir qui ne le déprimaient pas plus. Quand le loup-garou lui parlait, il y avait certains moments pendant lesquels son cœur ne pleurait pas Sirius, en dépit de la connexion entre les deux hommes. Il suspecta fortement que la soupe était mélangée avec toutes sortes de potions, mais il n'arriva pas à en manger plus de la moitié. Le pain resta intouché.

Remus ajouta nerveusement à mi-voix, « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, Harry, pendant toutes ces années. Sirius… il se souciait de toi, Harry, et pas uniquement parce que tu es le fils de James. Il vous confondait parfois, mais il t'aimait pour toi, Harry. »

Harry soutint son regard et examina son visage. Il semblait être sincère et Harry avait envie de le croire. Après avoir fermé ses yeux et s'être replongé dans ses oreillers, il parla pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, « Dis-m'en plus. »

Remus lui parla des plus récents Potter. Plus d'un avait été Ministre de la Magie. La plupart des sorciers et sorcières de la famille avaient suivi le chemin qui semblait prédestiné à Harry. Le premier corps des Aurors avait été fondé par les Potter au quatorzième siècle, des centaines d'années avant les premières forces de police moldues. La famille avait amassé une petite fortune qui revenait à Harry, le seul Potter survivant. Harry s'endormit alors que Remus arrivait au milieu du dix-neuvième siècle.

Quand Harry se réveilla, Remus était encore présent, mais Snape était là également. Harry garda les yeux fermés et écouta leur conversation. Prétendre dormir était un talent qu'il avait développé depuis ses six ans. Il savait qu'écouter 'aux portes' n'était pas bien, mais il s'en moquait. Il savait qu'éventuellement il serait confronté au nouveau développement de sa relation avec Snape. Quand ce temps viendrait, il voulait avoir un maximum d'informations.

« Je ne peux pas croire que James ne m'ait jamais rien dit, » déclara tristement Remus. « Il nous disait tout. »

« Nous n'avons rien dit à personne, » répondit Snape avec sa voix nouvellement emplie de douceur. « Seuls Lily, James et moi savions. Même Albus n'a jamais deviné. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à en revenir, » ajouta le loup-garou. Snape ronchonna et Harry réalisa que c'était sans doute difficile pour lui aussi. « Pas que… je veux dire… nous savions que James expérimentait… ok, plus qu'expérimentait. Ce n'était pas un secret, mais nous pensions qu'il avait arrêté quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Lily, quand elle est devenue son amie. »

« Tu savais qu'il avait écrit à Lily l'été après notre cinquième année, » il y eut une pause, « et elle a commencé à le voir sous une autre lumière. Il a rendu visite aux Evans plusieurs fois cet été là, et un des sujets qu'ils ont abordé, c'était moi. James m'a également écrit.

« Au début, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Il était furieux contre Black. Il ne voulait pas ajouter quoi que ce soit à ton fardeau. Pettigrew n'a jamais bien réagi à cet… intérêt différent… et il y avait de la tension entre eux. Dans sa première lettre, il s'excusait de toutes les blagues à mon encontre. Je n'allais pas y répondre mais mon oncle… il a vu la lettre et a pensé que je pourrais débaucher l'héritier Potter.

« Quand j'ai réalisé que les ténèbres ne m'attiraient pas plus que ça, les choses ont changé. Surveillé étroitement par mon oncle, j'ai cultivé notre amitié. Ce bâtard n'a jamais su que ça allait bien au-delà de l'amitié. Nous gardions le secret autant pour leur protection que pour la mienne, même si initialement, c'était pour me protéger. Souviens-toi, nous n'avions aucune idée de l'identité de l'espion, juste qu'il s'agissait d'un proche de la famille Potter. Je suis quasiment certain que Pettigrew a été forcé à prendre la marque avant que je ne le sois. Sa tâche était simple. Il devait garder sa réputation de sorcier médiocre, et entrer dans l'Ordre. C'était déjà trop tard pour lui quand on lui a ordonné de trahir ses plus proches amis. »

Snape grogna, « J'ai appris seulement récemment qu'il passait des informations depuis la fin de notre cinquième année. Cette nuit a tout changé pour tout le monde. »

Remus renifla, « Je… Je me suis éloigné de tout le monde sauf de James, et puis de Lily. » Sa voix semblait hantée, « J'ai attendu au moins jusqu'au milieu de la sixième année avant de les laisser me rejoindre pendant la pleine lune à nouveau. J'ai été le dernier à pardonner à Sirius. Même encore après je ne lui ai plus jamais réellement refait confiance, avant ces dernières années. C'est pour ça que j'ai cru… »

La cicatrice d'Harry s'enflamma et sa violente inspiration fut clairement entendue au milieu du lourd silence régnant dans la pièce. Tous ses muscles se tendirent en réponse à la douleur. Une main chaude essuya son front et envoya la plus étrange des sensations dans sa cicatrice. Personne ne l'avait jamais touchée pendant une de ses connexions avec Voldemort. La main lui semblait être de la glace contre l'éclair, l'engourdissant. Harry fut capable de repousser la connexion, et d'atténuer la peine.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et entrevit les silhouettes floues de deux personnes. Ses lunettes furent glissées en place et les traits de Remus devinrent nets. Snape était parti. Harry sentit des gouttes de sueur lui couler sur le front et tomber dans ses yeux, les piquant au passage. Il enleva ses lunettes et essuya son visage avec le bout du drap.

« On peut te trouver un gant de toilette, » déclara Remus d'un ton amusé. Il retourna son attention vers Harry et sa voix devint mortellement sérieuse, « Est-il encore là ? »

Harry secoua la tête, « ça ne dure plus très longtemps maintenant. Je pense qu'il me rappelle juste qu'il est là, dehors, à m'attendre, » Harry murmura la suite, « comme si je pouvais oublier. »

Remus s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Harry. Ce dernier savait que les questions allaient venir et ne put pas regarder Remus dans les yeux. Il tourna sa tête et fixa le mur.

« A-t-il fait ça tout l'été ? » Remus demanda calmement.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il répondait aux questions maintenant. Peut-être était-ce plus facile que de tout cacher. Il tordit nerveusement les draps dans ses poings, « Oui. Il n'a jamais vraiment arrêté depuis la quatrième année. Il n'est plus dans mes rêves. Mais il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'y être. Ils sont assez mauvais comme ça. » Harry ferma ses yeux et s'assit. Il tenta de s'enfoncer dans ses oreillers. Il sentit les doigts de sa main gauche frotter le dos de sa main droite avec la légèreté d'une plume. Pour autant qu'il le sache, ils n'avaient pas encore vu les cicatrices à cet endroit. « Je l'ai repoussé quelques fois. Il est possible qu'il n'ait plus été capable de rentrer dans mes rêves. Mais là, il est en colère, très en colère. »

Remus appela un Elfe de Maison et lui demanda de faire venir Snape et Dumbledore à l'infirmerie. Harry remarqua alors que Snape n'était même plus dans la pièce.

Harry demanda tristement. « Pourquoi est-il parti ? »

« Severus ne reste jamais quand tu te réveilles, » répondit Remus de son ton apaisant. « Harry, tu dois comprendre, Severus n'a pas changé juste parce que sa mémoire a été restaurée, ou à cause de ce que tu as fait. Ça avait commencé avant ça. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et leva un sourcil, « Qu'attends-tu de moi, que j'oublie cinq années de tourment ? »

« Non, Harry, je ne m'attends pas à ça, » répondit Remus avec résignation. Il arrêta gentiment le geste inconscient d'Harry avec ses mains et les tint entre les siennes. « Donne-lui juste une autre chance. »

« Je n'ai fait que ça toutes ces années, » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Crois-tu que je l'ai juste détesté à l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Tout le long de ma première année, j'ai essayé de trouver ce que j'avais fait pour qu'il me haïsse dès qu'il m'a vu pour la première fois. J'ai même pensé qu'il essayait de me tuer. Pendant les trois ans qui ont suivi, j'ai essayé de ne pas le détester, en dépit de la façon dont il me traitait. Je savais que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance et j'ai tenté de faire pareil.

« Il ne m'a jamais donné la moindre raison de lui faire confiance, encore moins de l'apprécier, et l'année dernière, il a tout gâché. J'ai arrêté d'essayer. Ses _leçons_ n'ont fait que rendre la tâche plus facile pour Voldemort. Puis j'ai vu ce que mon père lui avait fait et j'ai _compati_ avec ce bâtard. » Harry sentit ses yeux le piquer à nouveau, seulement cette fois, c'étaient des larmes. Il détestait pleurer, détestait se montrer faible. « Je lui ressemble bien plus que je ne ressemble à mon, euh, à James… et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois ressentir. Je n'ai jamais eu de père, » ajouta Harry avec amertume, « et je n'en ai pas besoin d'un maintenant. »

« Mais en veux-tu un ? » Demanda Remus alors qu'il passait de son fauteuil au bord du lit d'Harry.

« Bien sûr que j'en veux un ! » La voix d'Harry claqua bruyamment. « Et j'avais… mais c'est ma faute s'il est parti. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller au Ministère… et il serait encore là, » sa respiration était saccadée, « Mais qu'étais-je sensé faire ? Aucun de vous n'était là pour moi. J'étais tellement embrouillé et seul. J'ai toujours été tout seul. »

Remus se décala à côté d'Harry et l'attira dans ses bras, « Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

« Je ne connais aucune autre façon d'être, » murmura Harry entre deux grandes inspirations. Il était peu sûr de lui et complètement raide dans cette étreinte, cependant, soit Remus n'avait pas remarqué, soit il n'y prêtait pas attention.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il berça simplement Harry comme il l'aurait fait avec un jeune enfant, « Il me manque aussi, Harry, et ce n'est pas ta faute. Il y a bien trop de facteurs en jeu pour mettre la faute sur le dos de qui que ce soit. Nous aurions tous pu faire les choses différemment, Sirius aussi, mais le passé ne peut pas être changé peu importe à quel point nous le souhaitons. »

« Si ce n'était pas pour moi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, » argumenta Harry.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es né, » la voix de Snape leur parvint depuis la porte. Harry se contracta dans les bras de Remus. Il ne savait pas que d'autres personnes étaient présentes et se demandait ce qu'ils avaient entendu. « Si tu veux attribuer la faute à quelqu'un, blâme-moi pour avoir fait la potion, James pour avoir eu l'idée, et Lily pour t'avoir porté. Si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, néanmoins, tu sais que très peu de choses auraient changé. »

Harry tressaillit, « Neville. »

« En effet, » répondit sombrement le Maitre en Potions, « Et il n'a jamais eu le potentiel que tu as. Les Longbottom ont toujours été intelligents, mais n'ont jamais été particulièrement puissants. »

Harry se rappela le comportement de son professeur et jeta un regard furieux aux deux sorciers dans l'entrée, « Neville est plus puissant que vous ne l'accepterez jamais. Si vous ne preniez pas autant de plaisir à lui faire peur, peut-être que sa confiance en lui serait assez importante pour que cette puissance se développe. Quant à moi… je n'ai rien de spécial. » Sa voix diminua jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure, « je ne suis qu'un monstre. »

Snape se hérissa et rendit son regard furieux à Harry. Remus relâcha son étreinte mais resta aux côtés du jeune homme. La résolution d'Harry fondit. Il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Elles étaient à nouveau dans celles de Remus.

Harry demanda avec irritation, « Qu'est-ce que tout le monde fait là ? » Il avait le sentiment qu'ils ne le laisseraient plus jamais tranquille.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce et s'assirent sur les fauteuils autour du lit. Dumbledore fut le premier à parler, « Quand as-tu été capable de repousser Voldemort hors de ton esprit pour la première fois ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers le Directeur, qui laissa son regard sur le jeune sorcier. Il combattit des larmes de soulagement, ne voulant pas montrer au vieil homme ce que cette simple reconnaissance signifiait pour lui. S'il était bloqué à Poudlard, il ne voulait pas être de nouveau maintenu à l'écart. « Je ne suis pas certain. Je ne sais même pas si je le fais. Les huit dernières semaines sont légèrement floues. Tout se mélange. Quel jour on est, d'ailleurs ? »

« Le sept août. Il reste un petit peu plus de trois semaines avant que les cours reprennent. Nous devons tester tes barrières, Harry, » soupira le Directeur. « Il est plus important que jamais que tu maitrises l'Occlumancie, et pas seulement pour ton propre bien. »

Harry se raidit, « Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas encore. Non. »

Dumbledore étendit son bras et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, « Aucun d'entre nous n'a réellement le choix, Harry. Les conséquences d'un échec sur ce point sont inimaginables. »

« Les cauchemars que j'ai déjà ne sont pas suffisants ? » Harry plaida calmement alors qu'il sentait un léger tremblement l'envahir. « Je ne peux pas recommencer tout ça. »

Snape tressaillit, unique démonstration d'émotion, « L'échec de l'année dernière est plus de mon fait que du tien. J'ai remarqué ton manque de progrès et je n'ai rien fait pour corriger la pente. Différentes méthodes seront utilisées cette fois pour t'enseigner à fermer ton esprit. »

« Qui va m'enseigner ? » Demanda Harry, tout en craignant la réponse.

« Severus est toujours le meilleur candidat, » affirma Dumbledore. Harry comprit à son ton qu'il était inutile de protester. « Une troisième personne sera toujours présente pendant tes leçons, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

Harry regarda le Directeur d'un air interdit. Il comprit que ce serait différent à présent, mais il resterait prudent. Peu importait ce qu'il avait observé comme changement, il ne pouvait pas oublier le Snape qu'il connaissait.

« Est-ce que ton esprit est clair, Harry ? » Demanda Snape. Harry leva juste les yeux vers Snape et acquiesça. « Je ne vais pas chercher les souvenirs qui te dérangent. _Legilimens._ »

Le sort fut lancé gentiment et Harry sentit l'intrusion dans son esprit, comme un picotement. Aucun souvenir ne fit surface. L'incursion se fit plus avant et Harry poussa contre elle. Il ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer. Soudain, comme un barrage qui cède, les images envahirent son esprit.

Il se souvint de sa première fois sur un balais… son Patronus qui avait fait fuir une centaine de Détraqueurs… la première fois que Sirius l'avait pris dans ses bras… la fois où Hermione l'avait pris dans ses bras pendant leur première année… l'étreinte de Mme Weasley après la troisième tâche… Noël au Square Grimmauld… être tenu quelques jours plus tôt de cette manière si paternelle.

Il paniqua presque. Harry ne voulait pas que Snape sache ce qu'il avait ressenti, à quel point il désirait ce contact. Il poussa violemment avec son esprit et entendit du verre se briser.

Il entendit Dumbledore murmurer un _reparo_. Quand Harry ouvrit ses yeux, deux visages lui souriaient. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de Snape, qui massait ses tempes, la tête basse. Une brève lueur d'inquiétude fut vite remplacée par une indifférence bornée. Harry refusait de se soucier de cet homme qui avait aidé à l'enfanter.

Snape leva les yeux au bout d'une minute, « C'était bien mieux. Tu m'as repoussé sans utiliser de magie. Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cette défense ? »

Harry déclara insolemment, « Si je voulais que vous le sachiez, je ne vous aurais pas repoussé. »

Snape souleva un sourcil, « Cela ne suffisait pas l'année dernière. »

« Un tas de choses ne suffisaient pas l'année dernière, » cracha Harry, avant de ravaler sa colère. Les sourires s'évanouirent des visages autour de lui. Il continua d'une manière hésitante, « Je… je ne voulais pas arrêter les rêves, mais à présent je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment moi… ou si c'était Voldemort. Certaines fois, je savais que quelque chose était là, comme un serpent à l'intérieur de moi prêt à se dérouler, mais il peut avoir été présent sans que je ne me rende compte. »

« Harry, j'ai remis cette conversation bien trop longtemps, » déclara tristement Dumbledore.

Harry ferma ses yeux très fort. Aucune chance qu'il réussisse à se sortir de là. Il essaya de changer de sujet afin de se laisser assez de temps pour rassembler ses pensées. Il voulait comprendre certaines choses, « Comment les lettres sont-elles adressées aux premières années ? »

« Potter… » Le prévint Snape.

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil blasé, « Ce n'est pas uniquement de la curiosité. J'ai mes raisons. »

Le Directeur pouffa, « Par une plume enchantée, Harry, la même plume qui a écrit les adresses pendant plus d'un millier d'années. »

« Vous n'avez jamais su l'adresse qui était sur ma première lettre ? » S'aventura Harry avec un ton prudent. Le Directeur secoua la tête calmement et une pointe de soulagement fit son chemin dans l'esprit d'Harry. « Pourquoi Hagrid a-t-il dit que vous pensiez qu'il aurait du mal à me trouver ? »

Dumbledore sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent en direction d'Harry, « Après que Minerva ait dû signer cinquante lettres supplémentaires et utiliser tous les hiboux de l'école pour tenter de te joindre, nous en avons conclu que ta famille réagissait de manière légèrement excessive. »

« Se cacher dans une bicoque effondrée sur une ile minuscule au milieu de nulle part, avec uniquement des bananes et des chips comme repas, vous appelez cela une réaction _légèrement_ excessive ? » Harry resta bouche bée.

« Bien essayé, Potter, » déclara Snape d'un ton blasé, bien qu'Harry pouvait deviner que l'homme était un peu perturbé par ses paroles. « Tu ne vas pas éviter le sujet si facilement. »

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Petite question que je me pose depuis un moment… voilà quand j'ai trouvé cette histoire, c'était vraiment par hasard, parce que le résumé ne m'a pas vraiment attirée (et je ne suis pas la seule puisqu'on m'en a fait la remarque)… Mais c'est la traduction de celui de Sarini… A votre avis, devrais-je en changer ? Avez-vous des idées de résumé ? Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre l'auteur pour lui en faire part…

A dimanche, j'espère…

Bonne fin de semaine !

PS : J'aime bien l'idée qu'Harry n'ait pas besoin d'un père, mais qu'il en veuille un... pas vous ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** : L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, ne possède pas les droits d'Harry Potter ou de l'univers dans lequel il vit. Ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowlings. Sarini m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Rien de spécial à dire aujourd'hui… Si ce n'est…

Merci beaucoup pour vos mises en alerte et vos messages d'encouragement…

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre huit

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Ce fut l'une des plus difficiles conversations qu'Harry ait jamais eu à subir, enfin peut-être à égalité avec son procès au Ministère. Bellatrix Lestrange. Rien que de penser à elle lui donnait l'impression de s'embraser de l'intérieur. Quand Remus s'écarta d'Harry, Snape mit d'office une tasse dans les mains d'Harry avec un regard sévère auquel le jeune homme réagit par automatisme, buvant la dose supplémentaire de potion calmante.

Remus et Dumbledore travaillèrent ensemble pour obtenir d'Harry ses véritables sentiments face aux divers événements auxquels il avait été confronté. Snape, lui, réussit à obtenir les détails cachés par Harry.

Le jeune homme admit qu'il avait toujours des cauchemars toutes les nuits, bien qu'ils devaient déjà le savoir, l'ayant observé dormir. Non, il n'avait aucune idée du nombre de fois où il ressentait les émotions de Voldemort. Oui, sa cicatrice était constamment douloureuse, il avait juste appris à vivre avec. Quand le sujet des détentions avec Umbridge arriva sur la table, Harry se tendit. Même si le glamour qui cachait sa main était encore en place à son réveil, Harry savait qu'il avait été retiré au moins une fois.

Il apprit qu'Umbridge était toujours dans le service des traumatisés de Sainte Mangouste et n'allait pas le quitter de sitôt. La nouvelle apporta quelque satisfaction à Harry. C'était le deuxième professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui terminait à Sainte Mangouste après avoir créé des ennuis à Harry et ses amis.

Dumbledore avait convaincu Fudge de faire marche arrière avec ses Décrets Educatifs et de lever l'interdiction de Quiddich d'Harry, Fred et George. Une fois encore, le Directeur recevait des Hiboux pratiquement tous les jours d'un frénétique Ministre de la Magie.

« Que va-t-il arriver à la Brigade Inquisitoriale ? » demanda sombrement Harry. Il était soulagé de pouvoir rejouer au Quiddich, mais le reste éclipsait la bonne nouvelle.

« Ils sont tous sur une liste surveillée par le Ministère, » lui annonça Dumbledore. « Comme leurs actions étaient dirigées et autorisées par la Directrice en poste, aucune répercussion légale ne pourra être prise. »

« Je suppose que le Magenmagot ne peut pas citer Nuremberg. » Le regard fâché d'Harry fut correctement interprété par Snape, qui grimaça d'une manière très familière. C'était la même expression qu'Harry recevait quand il avait été surpris à enfreindre le règlement.

« N'aie crainte, ils ont été sévèrement punis en dehors du système judiciaire, » ajouta Snape du ton qui fit automatiquement à Harry se sentir coupable et sur la défensive. Il était conditionné par des heures d'horribles classes de potions. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plutôt mécontent de la quantité d'attention négative qu'ils ont amené sur eux. J'ai également cru comprendre qu'il avait fallu plus d'une semaine pour venir à bout de la combinaison de sorts lancée sur M. Malfoy et ses amis. »

« Ce n'était pas moi, » répondit Harry. En réaction des sourcils haussés par les trois sorciers lui faisant face, il continua, « Ils ont tenté de m'attaquer dans le dos dans un compartiment rempli de membres de l'AD. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils avaient un horrible timing. »

« Ah oui, l'AD, » les yeux du Directeur pétillèrent. « Je suis vraiment flatté par le nom, Harry. »

Harry rougit, « C'était l'idée de Ginny, parce que c'était ce que craignait le plus le Ministre. Aucun d'entre nous n'était très content des actions du Ministère. »

Remus tenta de réprimer un rire mais ne fut pas très efficace. L'expression illisible de Snape ne changea pas. Le Directeur sourit juste et continua, « Je suis certain que tes amis voudront continuer le groupe cette année. Si tu es d'accord, je voudrais en faire une activité extrascolaire officielle, bien que le nom original doive sans doute être repris. Tu pourrais avoir un membre du staff pour surveiller mais qui n'interviendrait pas. »

« Je, hum, je ne sais pas encore, » Harry se tortilla un peu dans son lit. « Puis-je attendre jusqu'à la rentrée pour décider ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sous le regard perçant du Directeur, « Je ne vais pas t'obliger à le diriger, ni à même faire partie du groupe, Harry, mais dans le climat actuel, quelque chose de ce genre est important pour les étudiants. Ils n'ont pas seulement besoin de cours pratiques supplémentaires en Défense. Toute activité amenant à regrouper des membres des différentes Maisons comme l'AD l'a fait l'année dernière plutôt que les monter les uns contre les autres va également nous aider à lutter contre Voldemort. »

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure et acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas penser dès maintenant à la rentrée des classes, encore moins à l'AD ou au Quidditch. Après tous les événements des années précédentes, il n'était même pas certain de vouloir revoir les autres étudiants. Harry fut confus quand Dumbledore demanda à Remus de sortir, mais que Snape resta.

Il comprit en partie la raison quand Dumbledore commença à parler de Lily et James mais Harry l'interrompit lorsque la prophétie fut mentionnée, « Pourquoi est-il encore ici ? »

Snape répondit d'une voix triste et distante qui choqua Harry, « James et Lily me l'ont dite avant que tu ne naisses… le même jour qu'Albus la leur avait dite. Je n'avais pas encore perfectionné mon Occlumancie. Je… »

Harry comprit alors et leurs mots se chevauchèrent. Il se demandait quelle était la raison, « C'est la raison pour laquelle vous… ? »

Snape hocha lentement la tête et ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux d'Harry. Harry déglutit péniblement et sentit un chat dans sa gorge. Il lui semblait que la liste des gens qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pour lui était interminable. Voldemort aurait certainement utilisé Snape pour parvenir à Harry s'il avait pu. Il pouvait toujours, et la possibilité faisait frémir Harry de peur. Il se demanda ce que Snape ressentait, le fait d'avoir à réconcilier deux personnalités, deux vies. Faisait-il maintenant le deuil de James Potter ? Il vint à l'esprit d'Harry que Snape avait passé seize ans, presque la moitié de sa vie, avec des souvenirs falsifiés.

Harry regarda ses genoux et dit d'une voix basse, « Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. »

« Harry ? » L'interrogea Dumbledore tout aussi doucement.

Harry tordit nerveusement ses draps entre ses mains moites. S'il avait pu les déchirer en mille morceaux, il l'aurait fait.

« J'ai seulement seize ans, » répondit Harry dont la respiration s'accélérait. « Je n'ai même pas pu échapper à quelques Mangemorts avec mes amis. Je n'ai pas pu lancer le _Doloris _correctement. Comment suis-je supposé tuer Voldemort, 'plus fort et plus terrible qu'il ne l'a jamais été' ? »

Snape et Dumbledore attendirent qu'il s'explique sur son choix de mots.

« Trelawney me l'a prédit, » les yeux de Dumbledore montrèrent sa compréhension et Harry se tourna vers Snape. « Pendant mon examen en troisième année, elle a fait une vraie prophétie qui a été complètement remplie. »

« Harry, » commença Dumbledore, « le potentiel magique complet d'un sorcier n'est pas évident avant tard dans sa puberté. En tant que troisième année, tu étais capable de conjurer un Patronus corporel, quelque chose que beaucoup de sorciers adultes et matures ont des difficultés à faire. Rien que ce fait est révélateur d'un grand potentiel. Les sixièmes et septièmes années font de grands bonds dans leur progression. Tu as déjà montré ton premier. Je n'ai pas pu briser le bouclier que tu as conjuré à Privet Drive avant que tu ne perdes une quantité significative de sang. Nous étions bien plus proches de te perdre que tu peux l'imaginer. »

Harry fut surpris. Il ne savait pas que son bouclier avait été si puissant.

« Tu seras capable de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » affirma Snape, « et tout le monde dans l'Ordre t'aidera à t'entrainer pour cette tâche et sera là pour t'aider. »

Harry étudia Snape prudemment mais ne put pas déchiffrer l'expression de l'espion. Il connaissait la réponse mais ne put s'empêcher de poser la question, « Avez-vous déjà… ? »

« Oui, » répondit le Maitre des Potions. « Je n'en suis pas fier mais je suis responsable de plusieurs morts, quelques-unes dans l'unique but de maintenir ma couverture pour l'Ordre. »

Harry se tortilla inconfortablement. Il n'avait jamais discuté de ces choses avec personne, « Une partie de moi sait que j'ai tué Quirell, et puis il y a eu le basilic et le souvenir de Riddle, et j'ai vu… mais je ne pense pas que rien de tout ça ne m'ait préparé… »

« Tuer ne devient pas plus facile dans le temps, » déclara Dumbledore sévèrement. « Quand ça commence à l'être, c'est le chemin pour devenir comme Voldemort. Il devrait toujours être difficile et douloureux de tuer. »

Harry acquiesça, « Quand vais-je commencer à m'entrainer ? »

« Tu n'es pas prêt pour l'aspect physique, puisque tu es encore convalescent. Severus va travailler dès maintenant avec toi en Occlumancie. J'imagine que tu commence déjà à t'ennuyer ici ? » Demanda Dumbledore avec les yeux qui pétillaient de nouveau.

« Lire et relire le _Quiddich à travers les Ages_ finit par rendre un peu fou au bout d'un certain nombre de fois, » grogna Harry, imaginant le choc de Ron face à cet état de fait.

Harry s'étrangla presque de surprise devant le sourire triste que le commentaire provoqua chez Snape, « Ton père n'aurait pas été d'accord. »

« Le staff va établir une sélection des livres qui pourront t'être utiles afin que tu les lises. Ils t'aideront à te préparer pour ton entrainement, » ajouta Dumbledore avant de se lever. « Je dois m'en aller maintenant. Il reste beaucoup à faire avant la rentrée. »

Harry grimaça, « Je suis désolé de prendre autant de temps à tout le monde. »

Albus étendit le bras et prit le menton d'Harry en coupe, levant gentiment sa tête. Il regarda directement dans les yeux d'Harry, « Tu n'as aucune excuse à faire. Tu n'as jamais été un fardeau pour moi. »

Le Directeur quitta l'aile hospitalière et Harry sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux. La caresse de Dumbledore et son ton débloquèrent quelque chose dans son esprit et il se souvint de la fin de leur conversation dans son bureau après la bataille au Ministère. Juste après-coups, il était trop en colère et bouleversé pour s'autoriser à intégrer les mots, mais ils lui revenaient à présent, et sa culpabilité face à ses actions augmenta considérablement.

« Harry, le Directeur a raison, peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ai pu te dire l'inverse, » ajouta Snape alors qu'Harry regardait Dumbledore partir.

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est… je déçois toujours quelqu'un. L'année dernière, » renifla Harry, essayant de retenir ses émotions. Il avait déjà bien assez pleuré ces derniers temps, « il m'a dit pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps pour me dire la prophétie. Il avait tenté plus tôt mais, dans aucun de ses plans, il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait… qu'il se soucierait de moi. Sirius était génial, mais Hermione et Mme Weasley avaient raison. Il était insouciant et agissait bien plus comme un adolescent que comme un adulte. Le Directeur a bien plus été un père que quiconque ne l'a jamais été. C'est pour ça que l'année dernière m'a terriblement blessé quand il… et maintenant je… »

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua et il ne put finir. Il regarda au loin, se rappelant soudainement de l'identité de la personne avec laquelle il parlait. Ses yeux le piquaient. Harry avait plus pleuré en quelques jours qu'en dix ans. Il ne pouvait pas les séparer dans sa tête, le Professeur Snape qui l'avait traité comme un moins que rien et ce nouveau Snape qui était parfois agréable avec lui.

« Je te dois des excuses, Harry, » déclara le nouveau Snape. Harry pouvait déceler sa nervosité dans sa voix et se demanda si Snape avait déjà été nerveux avant. « J'ai été… horrible à ton encontre. En tant qu'espion, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de montrer la moindre faveur à ton égard, mais c'est allé trop loin. Tu sais que ta mère a toujours été douée en Charmes, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry acquiesça. « Elle était Oubliator pour le Ministère. Son sort de Mémoire a été si efficace que j'ai haï James avec la même intensité que je l'avais aimé. J'ai transféré ces émotions vers toi. »

Sa voix était teintée de douleur. Harry envisagea le fait que le Professeur Snape et son… père… Snape puissent être réellement la même personne. Harry se retourna vers lui. Les cheveux étaient toujours raides et gras, la bouche serrée en une fine ligne dure et la peau mortellement pâle. Les yeux avaient changé, néanmoins. Ils ne brillaient plus de haine quand ils regardaient vers Harry. Il y avait quelque chose de plus en eux, ils étaient bien plus vivants qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant.

« A la fin de ma quatrième année, j'ai commencé à vous comprendre. Je savais que vous étiez un espion et j'ai pu expérimenter Voldemort en direct, » Harry ne savait pas comment poursuivre. Ses mots blesseraient Snape mais il devait les laisser sortir.

« L'année dernière, néanmoins, a été la pire année de toute ma vie, même en incluant celles d'avant Poudlard, et ça veut vraiment dire quelque chose. Quand j'ai eu le plus besoin de soutien, Dumbledore ne me parlait plus, ni même ne me regardait. Il y avait Umbridge, et Voldemort était dans ma tête… et vous avez davantage empiré les choses. Puis j'ai envahi votre intimité, ce que je n'avais aucun droit de faire, et soudainement je n'avais même plus mon père ou Sirius. Ils étaient encore pires que vous ou Malfoy.

« Quand j'en ai parlé à Sirius, il m'a répondu que vous n'étiez tous à cette époque que de stupides gamins. Il a dit qu'ils vous harcelaient uniquement parce que vous existiez, comme si c'était une justification ! Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que mon enfance n'aurait pas été meilleure s'ils avaient survécu. Au moins, avec les Dursley, je pouvais rêver d'une vie parfaite avec mes parents parfaits. Mon rêve s'est écroulé. »

Harry assistait à quelque chose qu'il pensait assez rare pour n'avoir été vu par d'autre que lui qu'à d'infiniment rares occasions. A travers ses propres larmes silencieuses, il voyait les larmes couler le long du visage de Severus Snape. L'émotion à vif disparut de son expression mais la _sensation_ de cette émotion était toujours présente. Le Maitre des Potions sortit sa baguette et se concentra. Il énonça ce qui sembla être une variation du sort d'attraction et un objet très familier apparut sur la table aux côtés du lit d'Harry.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, Harry, » déclara Snape d'un ton monotone, chacun de ses mots extrêmement contrôlé. « Même avant le sort de Mémoire que Lily a lancé sur moi, ton parrain et moi n'avons jamais été civils l'un envers l'autre, et ce, depuis notre entrée même à Poudlard. C'était un miracle si nous nous parlions sans sortir notre baguette à un moment ou à un autre. Après notre cinquième année, ton père a changé. James s'est transformé d'un idiot irresponsable et brutal à un jeune homme fort et sensible en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Il aimait dire plus tard que Black avait également grandi, mais je n'en ai jamais eu la preuve. Pour Black, je n'étais que le symbole du type de famille et de vie qu'il avait quitté.

« Si je ne t'avais pas attrapé dans ma Pensine, et sortit de là, voici ce que tu aurais vu, » la main de Snape resta sur les bords du bassin. « Ce qui est arrivé cet après-midi était humiliant, mais bien moins que ce qui est arrivé après. » Il fit une pause, « Les souvenirs de Pensine sont habituellement d'un point de vue extérieur afin de donner une perspective différente. J'ai utilisé le sort qui te permettra d'accéder à mes pensées, mes émotions, et mon point de vue. A toi de voir si tu choisis de les regarder ou non. »

Snape se leva pour partir. Harry déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête. Il avait une bonne idée du souvenir auquel Snape se référait. L'accident de la Cabane Hurlante avait eu lieu à la fin de leur cinquième année. Snape étendit le bras comme s'il allait toucher Harry mais hésita avant de retirer sa main.

Avant de sortir, Snape se retourna, son expression illisible, « Où ta lettre pour Poudlard a-t-elle été adressée ? »

Harry sortit du lit prudemment et ouvrit sa malle. Ses muscles et articulations étaient toujours douloureux. Il fouilla un instant avant de trouver une enveloppe en parchemin froissé. Il y avait l'adresse sur le devant et le sceau de Poudlard derrière. Il la prit et la tendit à Snape, « Mon oncle a brûlé la lettre, mais il a laissé l'enveloppe à un endroit où il savait que je la trouverais en nettoyant… juste pour me tourmenter. »

Snape aplatit le parchemin et son regard s'assombrit, ses mâchoires se serrèrent. Le Professeur Snape si familier d'Harry avait refait surface, « J'aurais dû faire plus qu'effacer leurs mémoires. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, « Vous… vous les avez rencontrés ? Qu'est-ce qui a été effacé ? »

« Ta famille, » Snape cracha le mot comme s'il avait le gout d'une de ses pires potions, « n'a aucune idée de ce que tu as fait la veille de ton anniversaire. C'est la seule lettre qui t'a été adressée ainsi ? »

Harry grogna, « Quand ils ont vu ça, ils ont pensé qu'ils étaient surveillés par magie. Ils m'ont déménagé dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley. » Harry vit l'expression de Snape s'assombrir davantage. Il faillit mentionner les barreaux aux fenêtres mais décida que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

L'enveloppe fut froissée dans le poing de Snape avant que ce dernier ne se tourne et ne se précipite à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Ses robes virevoltèrent derrière lui et l'humeur de son professeur fut étonnamment d'un grand réconfort pour Harry. Il rigola presque quand Remus entra en trombe dans la pièce avec un regard inquiet. Il évolua d'inquiet à sévère quand il vit Harry assis dans son lit, pas aussi bouleversé que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Il n'est pas fâché contre moi, » expliqua Harry. « Néanmoins, je ne le laisserais pas s'approcher de Privet Drive pendant au moins vingt ans si j'étais vous. » Remus parut confus et Harry se demanda pourquoi. Remus devait savoir à quel point les Dursley étaient horribles. « Il vient d'apprendre pour mon placard, » Remus prit un air sinistre. Harry bailla et s'étira, « J'ai besoin d'une sieste. »

Harry était content d'avoir revu ses cahiers de cours des cinq années précédentes avant de commencer à étudier ses nouveaux livres. Il avait maintenant accepté que la prophétie soit vraie et qu'il aurait à combattre Voldemort, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il en était ravi. En vérité, il n'aimait pas vraiment le chemin que sa vie avait pris, exception faite de quelques événements ayant eu lieu lors des années précédentes, mais même celles-ci étaient entachées par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Ça tombait plutôt bien qu'il ait commencé par revoir ce qu'il connaissait. Il était constamment distrait par la douce lueur argentée de la pensive installée sur la table à côté de lui. Des années plus tôt, il se serait précipité pour avoir la chance de voir le moindre souvenir concernant son père et les Maraudeurs. A présent, il ne voulait pas voir la peine de Snape. Quel changement par rapport aux années précédentes où il aurait tout donné pour voir Snape être blessé. Harry se tortilla inconfortablement dans le lit et fixa le bassin de liquide argenté.

Il supposait qu'il allait quitter l'infirmerie bientôt, mais il ne savait pas où il dormirait alors. Aucune chance qu'il puisse être seul quelque part. Dumbledore, sans même mentionner chaque habitant du château, avait probablement peur qu'il retente de se blesser. Harry pourrait leur dire que leurs peurs n'étaient pas fondées, mais cela ne servirait à rien. Connaissant la manière de faire du Directeur, il devinait qu'il serait installé dans les donjons avec Snape, surtout maintenant qu'ils pouvaient avoir une conversation sans se battre.

Finalement, l'attrait des souvenirs fut trop fort pour lui, sa curiosité prit le pas sur sa réticence. Harry grogna de dépit et posa son livre sur la pile de cahiers étalée sur le fauteuil le plus proche de son lit. Il sortit sa baguette de la table de chevet et descendit de son lit. Il se pencha au dessus du bassin et remua le liquide avec la pointe de sa baguette. Il se sentit légèrement étourdi quand il fut attiré à l'intérieur et il laissa ses barrières s'abaisser.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Ah si, petite question : Charlie Weasley et ses pairs sont-ils appelés 'dresseurs de dragons' ou y a-t-il un autre nom pour les désigner ? Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver autre chose que le fait qu'ils 's'occupent' de dragons. Seulement dans l'histoire, c'est le nom et non le verbe qui est utilisé…

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** : L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, ne possède pas les droits d'Harry Potter ou de l'univers dans lequel il vit. Ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowlings. Sarini m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Un petit séjour dans les souvenirs de Severus… Dans un fameux souvenir…

Toujours cette 'fichue' difficulté de choisir entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement…

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre neuf

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Severus cherchait à prendre sa revanche. Il avait été humilié une fois de trop par les célèbres Maraudeurs de Poudlard, fléau de son existence. Qu'était pour lui la guerre régnant à l'extérieur quand il en combattait une à l'intérieur de l'école ?

Il suivit discrètement Black à travers les couloirs, restant hors de vue en se faufilant entre les armures, les tapisseries, ou en longeant les murs. L'architecture démente de l'école facilitait sa filature.

Black marchait avec un étudiant de Troisième Année, l'autre batteur de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor. « L'entrée est très accessible, vraiment, » Black parlait un ton trop fort pour que ses paroles ne soient destinées qu'à l'idiot à côté de lui. « Utilise tout simplement une longue branche pour appuyer sur le large nœud à la base du tronc. Les branches s'immobilisent et tu peux voir l'entrée du tunnel.

« N'essaie jamais d'y aller la nuit » ajouta Black d'une voix sévère imitant celle de McGonagall. « Le passage mène à la Cabane Hurlante. J'ai vu ce qui avait donné son nom à la bicoque, et je n'y referais pas face sans la présence de dix Aurors derrière moi, voire même de préférence devant moi. Promets-moi que tu n'iras pas là-bas la nuit. »

Le stupide Troisième Année, Dickson, Dickens, ou quelque chose comme ça, regardait Black avec adoration, « Je te le promets. Je n'utiliserai que l'autre tunnel la nuit. »

Severus réprima le grognement qui menaçait de s'échapper. Il était évident, avec son ton exagéré et ses fréquents coups d'œil au dessus de son épaule, que Black savait que Severus était là. C'était toujours difficile d'agir en cachette du Gryffondor blagueur, particulièrement depuis cette année où c'était devenu presque impossible. Severus fit seulement en sorte que le Troisième Année ne le voit pas, pourtant il n'était pas certain de la raison pour laquelle il s'embêtait. Ce gamin était vraiment un idiot.

Severus continua ses observations le reste de la journée. Il passa le jour entier dans des pièces depuis lesquelles il avait vue sur le Saule Frappeur. Le crépuscule venait de tomber quand il vit une silhouette se glisser sur les terres et disparaitre sous l'arbre. Il n'était pas certain à cent pour cent, mais il pensait qu'il s'agissait de Lupin, le plus tolérable des Cinquième Année de Gryffondor.

Quelques heures après que la nuit se soit installée sur le domaine, Severus sortit du château par une porte sur le côté et se dirigea jusqu'à l'arbre brutal. Une longue branche, sans doute celle utilisée par la silhouette pour immobiliser les branches, reposait hors de portée de l'arbre. L'entrée du tunnel était réellement évidente une fois le saule figé. Il marchait probablement droit dans une blague, mais il était prêt.

Plus loin, dans l'obscur passage souterrain, Severus pouvait entendre les bruits provenant de la fameuse Cabane. Il ne les avait jamais entendus avant, ces cris et craquements qui faisaient croire aux villageois que la Cabane était hantée. Il hésita. Ça pouvait simplement être un autre plan des Maraudeurs pour l'humilier, ou Black aurait pu dire la vérité à son acolyte. Black était un formidable sorcier et avait ce ridicule excès de courage Gryffondor. Est-ce que Severus voulait faire face à ce quelque chose, alors que Black ne le ferait pas sans une escadre d'Aurors ? Il écarta immédiatement la possibilité. Black était bon, mais il n'aurait jamais survécu à la rencontre… à moins qu'il n'ait eu Potter et un surplus de chance avec lui.

Severus atteint la trappe qu'il présumait être celle menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Les bruits résonnaient comme s'ils venaient juste de l'autre côté. Avec hésitation, il ouvrit la trappe et entra dans la Cabane, suivant les bruits du haut des escaliers jusqu'à une porte à l'autre bout d'un hall. Il tendit la main, mais pivota sur lui-même, baguette prête à faire face aux bruits de course et de respiration arrivant jusqu'à lui. C'était Potter, le visage rouge vif, hors d'haleine, et paraissant… effrayé ? Depuis quand James Potter était-il jamais effrayé ?

« Snape, cours ! » Ordonna Potter. « Sors d'ici ! »

Severus ricana, « T'as la trouille, Potter ? Cette farce est-elle vraiment aussi bonne que ça ? »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, ce n'est pas une stupide farce ! » Potter insista, sa baguette toujours brandie. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe ici ! »

« Je suppose que je dois juste le trouver par moi-même, » répliqua calmement Severus. Ça le déstabilisait que Potter n'ait pas baissé sa baguette. Le Gryffondor plaidait silencieusement avec lui. Severus sentit un regain de pouvoir, pratiquement de l'euphorie, d'être la cause de ce regard implorant. Il tendit le bras vers la porte et entendit des grognements de l'autre côté.

« NON ! » Potter tira la manche de Severus mais ce dernier le repoussa violemment.

Il entendit un bruit sourd quand Potter frappa le mur puis un étrange _pop_. Alors que Severus ouvrait la porte, un large cerf le bouscula et entra en collision avec une masse grognante de fourrure et de dents. Il y eut un lourd craquement quand leurs squelettes se rencontrèrent. Severus ouvrit la bouche d'horreur, tremblant et incapable de bouger, alors que le mystère dont il cherchait la solution depuis des années, d'abord sous l'ordre de Lucius Malfoy, puis pour sa propre curiosité, était élucidé et que tous les indices se mettaient à présent en place. Le grand secret des Maraudeurs était que Remus Lupin était un loup-garou.

Une peur comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant l'envahit alors que le cerf perdait du terrain et était pratiquement repoussé dans le hall. Une chaude, et humide, sensation fit comprendre à Severus qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de ses fonctions. Le cerf palettait avec ses antérieurs, balançait ses cors, et réussit finalement à obliger le loup-garou à reculer dans la chambre complètement détruite. Avec une ruade de ses postérieurs, le cerf ferma la porte qui maintenait le loup-garou à distance. Severus était sauf. Ses genoux lâchèrent et il tomba sur le sol.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il hyperventilait presque. Il avait vu la mort de très près, ou un destin bien pire, une vie de douleur et de paria en temps que sombre créature. Lentement, il tourna sa tête loin de la porte, baguette toujours agrippée par sa main tremblante. Potter était parti. Avait-il fui comme un lâche quand il avait vu le loup-garou ? S'il avait fui, d'où venait le cerf ?

Severus se rappela le _pop_ qu'il avait entendu avant que le cerf ne le bouscule et une autre réalisation lui tomba dessus. Le parfait Potter était un Animagus illégal. Severus jura, son ambition Serpentard prenant le pas un moment. Il tenait finalement le parfait chantage et il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser, pas après que ce foutu Potter ne lui ait sauvé la vie. Aucun sorcier de Sang-Pur ne pouvait ignorer une dette de vie. Il y avait de la profonde, et ancienne, magie en jeu.

Severus ne sut jamais comment il avait réussi à rentrer dans son dortoir cette nuit-là, ni ce qui arriva aux robes souillées qu'il portait. Dans la douche le matin suivant, il avait frotté sa peau, essayant de se débarrasser de la mauvaise odeur de peur qu'il reniflait toujours sur lui. Il était encore tôt ce samedi matin quand il sortit dans le couloir pour aller petit déjeuner, un masque de calme fermement en place pour cacher sa peur, et trouva sa Directrice de Maison qui l'attendait.

Sa voix claqua, « Le Directeur souhaite vous voir. »

« Savez-vous pourquoi, Madame ? » Demanda-t-il avec une expression vide de toute émotion.

« Si vous ne savez pas, il n'est pas mon rôle de vous en informer, » répliqua-t-elle, ce qui signifiait en langage Serpentard qu'elle ne savait pas et qu'elle n'en était pas contente.

Alors qu'il la suivait sans un mot, Severus se demanda comment le Directeur avait appris ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour le sorcier assez âgé. L'homme était un manipulateur né, et était le plus puissant sorcier que Severus avait jamais rencontré. Malheureusement, Severus savait qu'ils seraient bientôt dans des camps opposés.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau pour trouver Black et Potter assis devant le Directeur. Severus supposa que Lupin était à l'infirmerie. Black était très pâle et Potter très en colère.

Severus eut un regard méprisant pour les deux jeunes hommes et prit le dernier siège libre… un fauteuil bien remplumé entre les deux Maraudeurs.

« Merci Professeur Spectre, » déclara Dumbledore avec cet infernal pétillement dans les yeux. « Je vous verrai ce midi pendant le repas. »

« Severus a le droit d'avoir mes conseils quelque soit le trouble dans lequel il se trouve, » objecta la Directrice de Serpentard.

Le pétillement quitta les yeux de Dumbledore et un frisson parcourut Snape, « ça sera tout, Kassandra. Je vous assure que M. Snape ne se trouve dans aucun trouble. »

Severus pouvait sentir le pouvoir irradiant du Directeur. Une fois le Professeur d'Astronomie partie, un silence inconfortable emplit la pièce circulaire. Le Directeur tint ouverte la boite de bonbons au citron qui étaient offerts à quiconque avait la malchance de venir à portée de main de l'homme. Potter fut le seul à accepter, par reflexe plus qu'autre chose semblait-il.

« Peut-être que l'un d'entre vous peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement hier soir, » Dumbledore parlait avec gravité, les observant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Potter regarda Severus et leva un sourcil. Severus fut déconcerté que Potter lui offre la possibilité de parler en premier. Il avait pensé que Potter protègerait Black, quelque soit la situation, mais la lueur dans ses yeux disait autre chose. Voyant qu'aucun des deux autres étudiants n'était prêt à parler, Severus commença à raconter l'histoire par les mots qu'il avait entendu Black prononcer l'après-midi précédent. Il modifia légèrement sa manière de raconter les événements, pour une raison inconnue même de lui-même.

« D'où venait le cerf ? » Dumbledore interrogea Severus.

Après avoir attendu un instant, Potter s'exprima, « Métamorphose, Monsieur. »

Intérieurement, Severus était bluffé. Potter avait délibérément induit le Directeur en erreur, mais il avait dit la stricte vérité. La métamorphose en Animagus était la plus difficile métamorphose possible.

Le pétillement flasha un instant avant de disparaitre à nouveau, « Je comprends, M. Black, que vous savez précisément pourquoi la Cabane Hurlante est dangereuse les nuits de pleine lune, » Black acquiesça presque imperceptiblement et baissa la tête vers ses pieds. « Ce que vous avez fait est extrêmement malveillant et imprudent. Comprenez-vous les répercussions que pourrait endurer M. Lupin si quiconque entrait dans la Cabane Hurlante alors qu'il s'y trouve ? »

Black se tourna vers Potter, qui lui renvoya un regard furieux, et leva un visage empreint de culpabilité vers le Directeur. Le vieil homme maintint le contact.

« Je comprends, Monsieur, » répondit-il d'une petite voix que Severus n'avait pas entendue depuis qu'ils avaient été surpris à faire des bêtises quand ils étaient petits.

« Vous avez de la chance que M. Potter soit votre ami. Trois vies au moins ont été épargnées la nuit dernière au risque de sa propre vie, » affirma Dumbledore. Le compliment ne supprima pas l'attitude pleine de colère de Potter. « Puisque personne n'a été blessé la nuit dernière, » Black releva la tête de soulagement, « votre punition sera mineure en comparaison de ce qu'elle aurait été. Quatre vingt points sont retirés à Gryffondor pour avoir mis en danger les vies de vos camarades de classe et vous êtes en période de probation, M. Black. La moindre infraction qui vous ramènerait dans mon bureau aura pour résultat votre suspension. Si vous recommencez quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, vous serez immédiatement expulsé. »

Black avala visiblement avec difficulté et Severus aurait souri à sa déconvenue si les images de la nuit précédente ne hantaient pas ses pensées. Au moins un des Maraudeurs était amené dans le bureau de Dumbledore chaque mois. Black détenait le record de l'école du nombre le plus important de visites involontaires au Directeur.

Dumbledore se tourna vers les deux autres étudiants, « M. Snape, j'aurais pensé que, depuis tout ce temps, vous sauriez ne pas écouter un mot prononcé par M. Black. En dépit du fait que vous vous trouviez en dehors de votre lit et sur le domaine de l'école après le couvre-feu, je vais seulement retirer dix points à Serpentard. Vous ne mentionnerez à personne ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ou ce que vous avez vu. Vous garderez le secret de M. Lupin, n'y ferez jamais aucune allusion, ni ne vous en servirez pour vous moquer de lui. »

Ses yeux se firent glacials, et Severus acquiesça, sachant que le Directeur était plus que sérieux. Bien qu'il soit énervé d'être puni pour une blague de Black, il savait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

« Je suis très fier de toi, James. La nuit dernière, tu as montré que tu étais un vrai Gryffondor, » Dumbledore était plus proche de sourire qu'il ne l'avait été de la matinée. « Je donne vingt points à Gryffondor pour tes actions, même si tu aurais d'abord dû aller chercher un professeur. Tes parents ont la garde de M. Black cet été également, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Potter, tempêtant toujours malgré les louanges. L'école toute entière savait que Black s'était enfui de chez lui. C'était un sujet très divertissant dans la Maison Serpentard, dans laquelle avait été réparti son petit frère cette année, notamment l'histoire de la mère de Black brûlant son nom sur l'arbre généalogique.

Dumbledore continua sa discussion avec Potter, « Sont-ils au courant de la situation de M. Lupin ? »

« Il leur a dit après la mort de son père, » répondit Potter.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées, « Je dois leur parler cet après-midi d'un problème qui n'a aucun lien. Ils seront informés de la situation. »

D'après l'expression sur le visage de Black, Severus supposa que cette punition était pire qu'un mois de détention, qui ne pouvait pas lui être imposé étant donné qu'il ne restait qu'une nuit avant que les étudiants ne partent pour les vacances d'été. Les trois Cinquième Année furent congédiés. Ils descendirent d'un pas las les marches qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment dormi la nuit précédente.

« James, je… » Black avait un air implorant pathétique.

Potter pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à son plus proche ami, les yeux brillant d'une fureur à peine contenue. Il n'avait même jamais regardé Severus de cette manière. Severus comprit que Potter avait retenu sa colère toute la durée de leur entretien avec le Directeur et il la relâchait. Severus pouvait sentir le pouvoir brut exsudé par Potter. La lignée des Potter avait produit quelques-uns des sorciers les plus puissants qui aient existé, et James Potter était destiné à continuer cette tradition.

Potter siffla à Black, « Ne me parle pas. Tu es allé trop loin, Sirius _Black_, » il accentua le nom de famille. « Sais-tu seulement ce que tu m'as fait faire la nuit dernière ? »

Black avala difficilement sa salive et secoua la tête. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts de peur.

Chaque mot prononcé alors par Potter fut individuellement accentué, « Tu m'as fait faire mal à Remus. »

La surprise de Black et son horreur devaient lui avoir fait oublier la première phrase de Potter, « Mais Dumbledore a dit… »

« Il n'est pas au courant, » grogna Potter. « Je l'ai guéri avant que Pomfrey ne vienne, juste après le lever du soleil. J'ai dû me battre avec lui pour le repousser de la porte. Il pouvait sentir l'humain. Je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme puis j'ai dû attendre dans le tunnel au cas où cet idiot qui peut à peine distinguer les cognards et le Souafle se pointe également. »

La scène à laquelle Severus assistait était incroyable. A présent il savait pourquoi Potter était si furieux. Potter et Black étaient liés l'un à l'autre depuis leur deuxième jour à Poudlard, après que Black ait reçu la Beuglante de sa mère pour avoir été réparti à Gryffondor. Depuis ce même jour, il était évident pour l'école entière que Lupin n'avait pas la meilleure santé et que Potter et Black étaient très protecteurs à son encontre. Black paraissait encore plus bouleversé qu'auparavant et ne luttait même plus contre les larmes qui coulaient.

« Nous allons aller à l'infirmerie et tu vas raconter à Remus ce qui s'est passé, » ordonna Potter.

Le corps entier de Black se tendit et Severus songea qu'il était sur le point d'argumenter jusqu'à ce que Potter lui lance un regard si plein d'intensité que Severus pouvait sentir à nouveau la colère du jeune homme. Les épaules de Black s'effondrèrent et il commença à faire son chemin vers l'infirmerie.

Potter se tourna vers Severus avant de suivre Black, « Je suis désolé. S'il-te-plait, ne… » Le Gryffondor avait l'air bouleversé et perdu, complètement différent de l'égoïste Potter auquel Severus était habitué, « En ce moment même, Remus n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé. Les loups-garous ne se souviennent pas vraiment de ce qui se passe quand ils se transforment. Il ne blesserait jamais personne. »

« Vas-y juste, Potter, » répondit Severus avec mépris. « J'ai promis à Dumbledore que je ne dirais rien et je tiens mes promesses. Je pense toujours que tu n'es qu'un arrogant imbécile. »

Severus pivota et fila vers les donjons. L'entretien entier s'était déroulé dans une sorte de brouillard et sa colère se réveillait en lui. Il commençait seulement à décortiquer tout ce qui était arrivé depuis l'après-midi précédent. Black savait que Severus allait se retrouver face à un loup-garou et il l'avait néanmoins envoyé dans la Cabane.

C'était pratiquement un meurtre et Black s'en était sorti avec ce qui pouvait passer pour une tape sur la main. Il aurait dû être renvoyé ou même envoyé à Azkaban. La vue du loup revint à Severus, les yeux jaunes, les dents pointues, les griffes, et il se sentit mal. Il put juste atteindre les toilettes pour hommes les plus proches avant de rendre tout ce que contenait son estomac, reconnaissant de ne pas avoir eu le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner.

_**SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS **_

L'image s'effaça et Harry tangua sur ses pieds. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau remplis de larmes et il avait mal au cœur. Il soulagea la tension dans son estomac en grimpant sur son lit et en se roulant en boule, souhaitant que le sommeil le prenne tout en sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il prit ses genoux dans ses bras et les ramena vers sa poitrine. Il se demanda pourquoi Snape lui avait montré ce souvenir. Harry connaissait déjà l'histoire de manière générale, mais ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé exactement, ni comment.

Le vide dans la poitrine d'Harry lui semblait sans fin. Il avait besoin que cet espace soit rempli plus que jamais, mais il n'y avait personne pour le remplir. La seule personne qu'il avait laissé rentrer dans son cœur était morte pour lui.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Un chapitre plus court mais, ma foi, assez intense, non ?

A bientôt et merci pour tout !


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** : L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, ne possède pas les droits d'Harry Potter ou de l'univers dans lequel il vit. Ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowlings. Sarini m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques (il y en a quand même quelques-uns) mais c'est un SLASH. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. **Citronné ++**

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Désolée pour dimanche, mais j'ai travaillé tout le week-end et hier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire ce chapitre pour vous le publier…

Comme on m'a toujours répété qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir :

/ ! \ Chapitre Citronné / ! \

Vous êtes prévenus !

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre dix

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

La fumée s'éleva du Poudlard Express pour accueillir les anciens et nouveaux élèves à leur arrivée sur la plateforme neuf trois quart, prêts pour une nouvelle année à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Severus était particulièrement ravi de monter à bord du train cette année. Cet été, son oncle avait été bien plus véhément concernant son envie que Severus joigne les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus s'y attendait, et savait que ça allait arriver, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être effrayé par l'idée. Il détestait les Moldus et les Sang de Bourbe, mais il n'était pas un tueur et n'avait aucune envie d'en devenir un. La Magie Noire était fascinante, mais trop, c'était simplement… trop.

Il était encore incertain au sujet de la lettre au fond de sa poche qui lui semblait plus lourde qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Severus suspectait que Lily Evans était responsable de la première lettre qu'il avait reçue de Potter cet été. Potter avait finalement réussi à se lier d'amitié avec la fille qui l'avait traité d'immature crâneur pendant cinq ans. L'école entière savait qu'il avait le béguin pour elle mais il agissait toujours comme un crétin autour d'elle. Apparemment, il s'était présenté pratiquement en pleurs sur le pas de sa porte après une dispute avec Black et ils avaient parlé pendant des heures. Quelques jours plus tard, Severus recevait un Hibou du Maraudeur.

A présent Severus se dirigeait vers le compartiment de queue du train où Potter lui avait écrit qu'il serait dans sa dernière lettre. L'oncle de Severus bavait presque à l'idée de cette trêve et de cette amitié potentielle. Les Snape s'élèveraient dans les rangs des Mangemorts s'ils pouvaient amener un Potter dans le lot. A l'insu de son oncle, pourtant, Severus n'avait pas la moindre intention de recruter Potter. Il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort même s'il s'était résigné à cet avenir. Il haïssait les Moldus, n'aimait pas les nés-de-Moldus, mais ne voulait vraiment pas devenir un assassin.

La malle de Severus avait été rétrécie à la taille d'une petite valise. Il l'agrandirait dans le train pour que les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard puissent l'emmener dans sa chambre. Son oncle l'avait rétrécie pour en faciliter le transport, comme elle contenait les nouveaux chaudrons de Severus. Pour la première fois, l'homme avait montré de la fierté pour son neveu. Severus avait obtenu la meilleure note de toute l'histoire dans sa B.U.S.E. de Potions, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait désespéramment besoin d'un nouveau Maitre des Potions. L'apprentissage de Severus avait déjà commencé, et c'était une preuve solide de ses capacités.

Il prit une grande inspiration à l'extérieur du dernier compartiment et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte vitrée. A l'intérieur avait lieu une scène qui surprendrait tout étudiant ne connaissant pas les changements survenus au cours de l'été. Lily Evans était assise d'un côté du compartiment, ses pieds relevés sur le siège. Elle riait doucement et souriait à James Potter, qui était assis en face d'elle.

Potter était presque allongé sur son siège, ses longues jambes étalées devant lui avec les chevilles croisées. Il faisait valser sa baguette dans sa main et racontait à Evans une histoire impliquant Peter Pettigrew et des cahiers ensorcelés pour lui murmurer lascivement allusions et autres mots doux, pendant que le reste des Maraudeurs prétendaient qu'ils n'entendaient rien. Potter dégageait une aura relaxante malgré son changement constant de position.

Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Severus entra. Evans lui sourit et Severus se tendit. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle était toujours agréable avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné et ça l'irritait plus que tout. Potter semblait un peu nerveux et peu sûr de lui, une attitude réellement inhabituelle de sa part.

« Salut, hum, Severus, » déclara Potter avec un sourire légèrement figé.

Bien qu'ils aient commencé à s'adresser à l'un et à l'autre en temps que Severus et James dans leurs lettres, ils ne l'avaient jamais prononcé à voix haute, et Severus pensait toujours au Gryffondor en temps que Potter. Il hocha la tête, « James, Evans. »

Severus mit sa malle dans le râtelier au dessus des sièges et l'élargit à sa taille normale. Il s'assit à côté de Potter, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il s'asseye à côté d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Après quelques instants de silence, Evans se leva.

« Bien, je dois me rendre à la réunion des Préfets, » déclara-t-elle. Elle se pencha et donna à Potter une bise rapide sur la joue. Intérieurement, Severus eut un mouvement de recul. Il détestait les démonstrations en public et les gestes affectueux de toute sorte. De plus, il n'avait aucun intérêt envers les filles. « Je dirai à Remy que tu es dans le train. » Severus entendit le compliqué sort de fermeture qu'Evans lança sur la porte. Il faudrait plusieurs minutes pour que quiconque entre ou sorte. En dépit de lui-même, il était impressionné par la jeune sorcière.

Severus et Potter restèrent seuls. Severus se lança sur un sujet sans risque, « Alors, Evans et toi êtes-vous ensemble ou pas encore ? »

« Non, » soupira Potter avant de regarder vers la porte avec envie. « Pour l'instant nous sommes juste amis, mais elle sait que je veux plus. Peu m'importe réellement si je dois d'abord apprendre à la connaitre, même si c'est une première pour moi. »

Severus grimaça de dégoût à cette idée. Il chercha à distraire son esprit en observant Potter. Le Gryffondor avait clairement eu une poussée de croissance pendant l'été, tout comme Severus. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à vraiment regarder Potter avant, et à présent il comprenait pourquoi la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard gloussait quand le poursuiveur de Gryffondor passait à côté. Potter était extrêmement attirant. Il ne portait pas encore ses robes et ses jambes étaient moulées dans un pantalon ajusté. Il portait un léger tee-shirt à manches courtes qui montrait son bronzage. Les pensées de Severus se brisèrent quand Potter parla.

« Je ne comprends pas le problème que tu as avec les Nés-de-Moldus, » déclara James avec un brin d'irritation.

Severus remarqua que l'autre garçon changeait de position quasiment constamment. James ne pouvait simplement pas rester immobile. Severus le regarda dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Leur différence de point de vue était un lourd obstacle à toute tentative d'amitié qu'ils pourraient développer.

« Notre culture est en train de mourir, » le ton de Severus était glacial. « Chaque année de plus en plus de Nés-de-Moldus viennent à Poudlard sans aucune connaissance de notre monde. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux reçoit sa lettre, une autre famille Moldue et leurs amis Moldus apprennent notre existence. Bientôt le monde entier saura et aucun de nous ne sera en sécurité. »

Potter arqua ses sourcils, « Sais-tu à quelle vitesse la population Moldue s'accroit ? Même si nous admettions cinq milles Nés-de-Moldus par an pendant les dix prochaines années, seul un minuscule pourcentage de Moldus découvrirait notre monde. Notre culture est en train de mourir parce que nous la laissons mourir. La moitié des Sangs-Purs dans notre école ne connait plus les vieilles traditions. Nous n'enseignons rien aux Nés-de-Moldus à leur sujet.

« Un tiers seulement, voire moins, des sorcières et sorciers qui atteignent l'âge adulte sont familiers avec nos traditions et une bonne portion d'entre nous ne les pratiquent jamais. Quand es-tu allé à une célébration du Solstice d'Eté pour la dernière fois, ou allumé un feu pour la Beltaine ? »

Severus grincha, « Tu m'as eu là, mais nous diluons notre sang. Il y a plus de cracmols que jamais ! »

« C'est parce qu'il y a plus de sorcières et sorciers que jamais, » contra Potter. « Regarde, Severus, Lily est une Née-de-Moldus. Elle est quand même très puissante et intelligente. Si elle se marie avec un sorcier, n'importe lequel de ses enfants sera élevé dans un foyer de sorciers et transmettra cette puissance. Sa famille est aussi Moldue que possible. Et même si elle ne pratique aucune de nos traditions, je suis prêt à parier qu'elle en connait plus à leur sujet que la moitié des étudiants de ta Maison. »

Le silence entre eux se fit inconfortable. Cet été, Potter lui avait écrit principalement au sujet de ses soucis avec les Maraudeurs, de ses regrets pour les blagues et les persécutions dont il était l'auteur, et de Lily. Les lettres de Severus répondaient généralement à n'importe quelle idée de Potter sans rien vraiment dévoiler de lui-même. Bien que le sujet des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit sorti, Severus avait été très prudent. Son oncle l'avait gardé sous étroite surveillance tout l'été. L'homme désirait désespérément obtenir de l'avancement dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« James, » commença Severus, « nous avons été élevé pour croire à des choses différentes. Nous devrions laisser tomber. »

Potter soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, « Mon père est Auror. »

Severus savait où Potter voulait en venir et s'y prépara. Il grogna en réponse, « Quiconque lisant le Daily Prophet sait cela. »

« Je sais ce que ton oncle est, » déclara prudemment Potter, sans réellement accuser son oncle, mais l'allusion était limpide. « Que vas-tu faire une fois que nous serons diplômés ? »

« Je vais continuer mon apprentissage sous les ordres d'un Maitre des Potions jusqu'à obtenir ma Maîtrise, » affirma Severus. Son apprentissage avait déjà commencé avec un Mangemort âgé très haut placé. L'arrangement avait été fait l'été après sa seconde année. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Severus aurait la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras dans moins de trois ans.

« Je vais faire l'entrainement pour devenir Auror. Ils l'ont modifié à cause de l'augmentation d'activité des Mangemorts. Jusqu'à il y a quelques années, la formation durait trois ans. A présent, c'est une année intensive et tu es jeté dans la guerre, » expliqua lentement James.

« Cela semble si loin, » fit Severus d'un ton songeur tout en enregistrant chaque détail du corps remuant de James Potter. « Deux ans à Poudlard, puis une année supplémentaire de formation, et nous pourrions nous retrouver sur deux côtés opposés du champ de bataille. »

Potter se retourna vers lui avec une tristesse profonde dans les yeux. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Severus et ce dernier retint son souffle sous ce contact, « Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi. »

« Je ne désire pas spécialement me battre contre toi non plus, » répliqua Severus avec sincérité.

Severus s'était assis très proche de Potter quand il était entré dans le compartiment, et maintenant qu'ils se faisaient face, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tous les deux se penchèrent lentement et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement. Un frisson parcourut le dos du Serpentard.

« Severus, » murmura Potter. Les yeux sombres étincelaient dans la faible lumière et le Gryffondor avait le souffle court.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragement. Il se déplaça légèrement sur la banquette, modifiant l'angle selon lequel il était assis et il se pencha davantage. La main de Potter se serra sur son épaule. Severus mit une main sur la taille de Potter et pressa enfin leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Le second baiser fut totalement différent du premier. Le premier avait été timide et prudent, chacun demandant silencieusement à l'autre la permission pour cette transgression.

Le second baiser fut empli de désir et de passion, de langues volontaires, de dents se frottant gentiment, de petits mordillements, et d'exploration. A un certain moment, Severus se retrouva avec le dos pressé contre le siège, et Potter commença à tracer les contours de son corps. Les mains de Severus se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt porté par Potter et pétrirent les muscles de son dos. Potter avait certainement appris quelque chose de tous ses exploits. Le Gryffondor embrassait de manière ahurissante.

Les mains de Potter agrippèrent le haut des cuisses de Severus et ce dernier gémit dans la bouche de l'autre jeune homme. Son excitation devenait presque inconfortable alors qu'il imaginait tout ce que pouvait lui faire Potter avec ces mains, cette bouche. Severus ajusta sa position et le corps de Potter réagit immédiatement. Potter releva Severus sur ses pieds avant d'être repoussé dos contre la porte du compartiment. Severus aligna son corps avec celui de Potter et se pressa contre lui afin de sentir à quel point Potter était excité.

Severus glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Potter et les attira vers lui. Leurs hanches bougeaient ensemble, frottant et pressant ensemble leurs bas-ventres. Potter glissa ses mains à l'intérieur de la robe de Severus et agrippa ses fesses à travers son pantalon. Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Severus. Son esprit commença à s'obscurcir et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Potter les fit pivoter avant de tomber sur ses genoux.

Le Gryffondor murmura un charme de silence sur le compartiment avant de descendre d'un coup le pantalon et le caleçon de Severus. Severus ouvrit sa bouche en grand sous la sensation des lèvres chaudes qui se refermèrent autour de lui. Baissant les yeux, Severus vit Potter se retirer et sa langue lui donner un petit coup. Potter se tint lui-même en main et se masturba tout en continuant à prendre Severus dans sa bouche. Ajouter la vision de l'acte à ses sensations fut tout ce qu'il fallait à Severus pour frissonner et venir. Potter gémit autour de lui pendant qu'ils finissaient ensemble.

SSssSSssSS

Quand Severus se réveilla, il souhaita avec ferveur être resté endormi. Sa main s'éleva jusqu'à ses lèvres alors qu'il se rappelait leur premier baiser, son premier vrai baiser. Il avait bien eu quelques tentatives sans signification, mais rien qui s'approchait de ça. Severus avait été un peu maladroit et mal-à-l'aise au début, n'ayant pratiquement aucune expérience sexuelle. James n'avait jamais émis de commentaires, et avait affirmé n'avoir été qu'une trainée pendant les deux années qui avaient précédé ce voyage en train avec Severus. Il avait dit à Severus une fois que sa première _rencontre_ s'était faite à l'âge de douze ans après sa première victoire au Quiddich, avec l'une des batteuses de son équipe, une quatrième année. Son excès d'expérience compensait l'inexpérience de Severus.

Après le premier assaut d'images et de sentiments qui avaient suivi le contre-sort lancé par Albus, les souvenirs s'étaient en quelque sorte tassés, et cachés. Severus savait avec conviction qu'il avait aimé James Potter plus que tout, avait eu beaucoup d'affection pour Lily Potter, et que le trio avait, avec succès, caché leur arrangement pendant près de quatre ans. Le jour, les détails n'étaient pas loin, mais étaient plus que vivides chaque nuit dans les rêves de Severus, bien que ne suivant aucun ordre particulier. Une scène ou un événement ramenait parfois un souvenir et Severus les laissait venir, à moins qu'il soit en classe ou en réunion, dans ce cas, il utilisait l'Occlumancie pour le bloquer.

Avec réticence, Severus se tira hors du lit et prit le chemin de sa salle de bain. Ses quartiers lui semblaient désespérément vides. Il n'y avait aucune vie ici. Il allait devoir modifier les lieux maintenant, surtout avec Albus qui allait lui envoyer Harry dès que Poppy l'autoriserait à sortir. C'était le parfait environnement austère lorsque ses pensées amères dominaient chacune de ses journées, mais à présent…

La douche était bouillante, exactement comme l'aimait Severus. Très tôt pendant l'été précédent sa sixième année, il avait découvert le truc pour se débarrasser de l'aspect graisseux que prenaient ses cheveux, mais avait abandonné cette activité mangeuse de temps une fois qu'il n'avait plus eu de raisons d'être à son avantage, personne pour qui se faire beau. Il lava ses cheveux avec soin, s'appliquant à bien faire pénétrer le shampoing. Son après-shampoing fut rincé presque immédiatement. Une fois sorti de la douche, Severus lança une série de sorts qui garderaient ses cheveux propres toute la journée, quelles que soient les fumées que ses chaudrons dégageraient. James ne s'était jamais plaint de ses cheveux mais appréciait l'effort que faisait Severus lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

« James, » Severus prononça le nom affectueusement.

Il inspecta son corps dans son miroir. Il avait bien changé depuis ses seize ans. Il était plus grand, il avait continué de grandir au-delà de ses vingt ans. Son corps s'était durci également et était parsemé de cicatrices provenant de ses premières années en tant que Mangemort. Voldemort avait ensuite décidé que Severus lui était d'une plus grande utilité dans un labo que sur le terrain. Son visage montrait quelques rides qui le faisaient paraitre légèrement plus vieux que son âge. En dépit du stress dans lequel il vivait, Severus étrangement, ne grisonnait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment grisonnerait Harry. La lignée Potter était un complet mystère. Severus n'avait jamais connu de Potter qui soit allé beaucoup plus loin que son âge actuel. Durant le dernier siècle, ils étaient tous morts jeunes.

Severus se laissa fantasmer quelques instants. Il ferma ses yeux et se demanda ce que sa vie aurait pu être si James et Lily, ou seulement l'un d'entre eux, avaient survécu. Le sort de mémoire aurait été renversé après l'attaque, après qu'Harry ait détruit Voldemort pour un temps. Severus aurait été capable d'élever son fils. Ils auraient préparé Harry pour ce qui l'attendait dans un Manoir Potter reconstruit à Godric's Hollow.

Il arrêta de jouer avec les 'et si', sachant qu'il pourrait se détruire ainsi. Bien sûr, c'était dans l'optique où avoir deux sets de souvenirs différents ne le rendait pas cinglé avant. Certains moments, un set de souvenirs prenait le pas sur l'autre, uniquement pour laisser l'autre revenir au premier plan. Severus supposait que le contrôle qu'il maintenait sur son esprit après des années à pratiquer l'Occlumancie était sa planche de salut. Quand il se contrôlait, il pouvait choisir quelle personnalité interpréter, déterminer quels souvenirs étaient les bons. En public et auprès du reste du staff de Poudlard, il était le Professeur Snape, sarcastique et amer. Avec Harry ou Albus, et régulièrement en privé maintenant, le Severus de James pouvait reprendre le pas.

Harry dormait toujours quand Severus entra dans l'infirmerie. D'après les rapports de Poppy, Severus savait qu'Harry dormait très peu, et son sommeil était tout de même hanté de cauchemars. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il regardait Harry, ce dernier s'agitait et se tournait dans son lit, murmurant des mots que Severus ne pouvait déchiffrer.

Severus était morbidement amusé par le fait qu'un an plus tôt, il aurait été impatient de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais aujourd'hui, il hésitait. Est-ce que Lily savait à quel point le sort qu'elle avait lancé presque dix-sept ans plus tôt avait affecté la vie de son fils ? Severus repoussa son côté humain et soucieux et sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa vers Harry. _Legilimens !_

Il n'y avait presque rien… une pénombre avec un brin de tristesse… de temps en temps quelques images quotidiennes sans conséquence. L'intrusion dans l'esprit semblait normale et non bloquée, pourtant l'esprit de Potter devait être fermé. C'était l'esprit d'un Maitre en Occlumancie. Si Severus ne l'avait pas vu dormir, il pourrait penser que le gosse était dans un sommeil sans perturbation. Il se retira et fixa son fils avec stupéfaction, se demandant comment cette évolution était arrivée. Des mois d'enseignement n'avaient rien accompli mais il avait réussi il ne savait comment à apprendre en quelques semaines ce qui prenait normalement plusieurs années.

Les murmures se firent plus forts et évoluèrent en gémissements. Severus savait ce qui viendrait ensuite. Selon le rêve, Harry appellerait une personne ou une autre, ou commencerait à se réprimander lui-même, ou supplier pour son pardon. Ne voulant pas voir ou même entendre son fils dans une telle peine, Severus laissa agir son instinct. Sa baguette toujours sortie et dirigée vers Harry, il lança un sortilège d'allégresse sur le jeune endormi.

Lentement, les mouvements brusques cessèrent. Les gémissements et les murmures s'arrêtèrent et un sourire paisible éclaira le visage d'Harry. Severus n'avait pas vu ce sourire depuis les quatorze ans du gamin, et encore, très rarement avant. Il se leva et l'observa en silence, inconscient du sourire sur son propre visage qui reflétait celui d'Harry. Severus faillit sursauter de surprise quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Son esprit est fermé, Albus. Complètement, » ajouta Severus avec confusion. « Je n'ai pas pu entrer dans son rêve. Comment… ? »

Albus soupira profondément, « J'ai quelques idées, aucune d'entre elles n'est vraiment réconfortante. Il est évident qu'Harry réagit à la perte de Sirius. Je pense que la peine était trop importante pour lui, d'autant plus grande quand on y ajoute tout ce qui lui est arrivé l'année dernière et la révélation de la prophétie. Il a dû fermer son esprit pour y échapper, et les barrières qu'il a utilisées pour échapper à ses propres sentiments et sensations sont toujours là, bloquant les autres également. »

Severus fronça ses sourcils, tout à sa réflexion. Albus n'avait donné qu'une explication partielle pour tout ce qu'ils avaient observé jusque là, « Comment peut-il encore recevoir les émotions du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Je crains que Voldemort n'ait rien à faire pour les lui faire parvenir, » déclara gravement Albus. « C'est le lien formé par le sort. La cicatrice d'Harry est devenue douloureuse dès son arrivée ici en première année, mais n'a commencé à transmettre ses émotions que depuis sa renaissance. »

Severus hocha la tête. Cela avait du sens, étant donné que l'émotion était la clef pour chercher des pensées avec la Legilimencie. S'il avait prit ce fait en considération l'année précédente, il aurait su à quel point Voldemort affectait Harry. Les meilleurs Occlumens devenaient froids, des coquilles insensibles. C'était ironique de savoir qu'il aurait maintenant à encourager Harry à ressentir les choses afin qu'il atteigne un équilibre sain.

« Le sortilège d'allégresse était une excellente idée, Severus. Nous aurions dû y penser plus tôt. Je ferais en sorte que Poppy le sache. » Les yeux d'Albus pétillèrent et son sourire brilla.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

J'avoue beaucoup aimer la scène du sourire miroir Severus/Harry… pas vous ?

La suite jeudi, j'espère…

A bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** : L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, ne possède pas les droits d'Harry Potter ou de l'univers dans lequel il vit. Ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowlings. Sarini m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques (il y en a quand même quelques-uns) mais c'est un SLASH. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu une fin de semaine très chargée et n'ai pas eu une minute à moi… Une collègue absente, mon week-end annulé… bref, c'était pas la joie… De plus, une fois que j'ai pu trouver cinq minutes pour vous le publier, impossible de rajouter ce chapitre à l'histoire... ça va faire une semaine que j'essaie de publier le chapitre... snif... peine perdue...

**Vous pouvez remerciez boadice qui m'a donné la technique pour publier ce chapitre... sans cela, je serais toujours en train de pester contre fanfiction... **

Le chapitre n'est pas entièrement corrigé mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps non plus cette semaine… par conséquent, je le corrigerai plus tard si besoin mais vous le poste dès maintenant.

Effectivement c'est assez étrange d'imaginer James amoureux de Lily et de Severus sans qu'il n'y ait de relation plus poussée entre ces deux derniers... Mais l'histoire est ainsi écrite... J'avoue m'être plus intéressée à la relation entre Harry et Severus, et à leurs 'vies' après la découverte de leur filiation qu'à la polygamie de James Potter...

Allez, place à l'histoire, c'est bien plus intéressant ! Et...

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre onze

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

« L'entrainement d'Harry ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu, » déclara Albus sobrement, fixant les différents membres de l'Ordre présents dans la pièce. « Quelqu'un sait-il ou comprend-il pourquoi ? »

Les personnes qui étaient présentes étaient celles qui étaient devenues le 'Cercle d'Harry'. La plupart d'entre eux faisaient partie du noyau de l'Ordre, avec l'exception d'Hagrid, auquel on ne pouvait pas toujours faire confiance quand il s'agissait de garder le silence sur quoi que ce soit d'important. Charlie Weasley était présent, une rareté puisqu'il vivait en Roumanie et ratait par conséquent la plupart des réunions.

Ce groupe était composé par tous les membres du staff de Poudlard qui étaient dans l'Ordre, dont Firenze, de retour après avoir convaincu d'autres clans de centaures à rejoindre leur camp. Tous les Weasley membres de l'ordre, les quatre plus âgés de la famille, étaient présents, tout comme Remus Lupin.

Ce corpuscule se retrouvait de plus en plus fréquemment pour discuter du cas Harry Potter. Mais, pourtant, même eux n'étaient pas au courant de la situation concernant les origines d'Harry. Seuls Severus, Albus, Lupin, et Harry connaissaient la vérité.

Lupin, qui travaillait avec Kingsley et Tonks pour enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Harry, fut le premier à s'exprimer, « Il manque de motivation. Il suit les instructions mais ne prend aucune initiative. Quand il s'entraine avec les sorts que nous lui apprenons, il les lance parfaitement bien, mais pendant nos duels, ses temps de réaction sont longs. Il se fait frapper alors même qu'il devrait, qu'il pourrait, les éviter et cela le déconcerte à peine. » Lupin paraissait triste, « Il ne va vraiment pas mieux. Il continue de se blâmer, et n'entend rien quand on lui dit qu'il n'a pas à s'accuser. Il n'y a rien de plus que nous puissions faire, rien que je ne puisse faire. J'ai échoué avec lui… encore. »

« Arrête de t'auto flageller, Lupin, » s'exclama Severus d'une manière acerbe. « Vous oubliez tous, _à nouveau_, » il accentua le mot, « que Potter n'est qu'un adolescent. Vous ne pouvez pas espérer qu'il redevienne aussi exaspérant qu'il l'est normalement après avoir vécu une année d'enfer. Il a beaucoup de résistance, mais il reste humain. Donnez au gosse une pause. Envoyez-le prendre des vacances. Je doute qu'il ne soit jamais allé en vacances de toute sa misérable vie. »

Plusieurs regards furieux furent envoyés à Severus devant son choix de mots et de ton. Bien qu'il ait parlé durement, Severus savait qu'Albus et Lupin prendraient ses mots comme il l'entendait. Pendant toute une semaine, ils avaient regardé Harry agir avec autant d'émotion que s'il était un zombie et avaient attendu de voir s'il se sortait seul de son état apathique. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de continuer à attendre.

L'esprit analytique de Severus, affûté par des années de recherche en potions, avait déduit qu'Harry agissait comme il l'avait fait chez les Dursley plus tôt dans l'été. Il savait qu'Harry ne lui faisait pas encore confiance, ni n'acceptait réellement sa nouvelle situation, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire pour le moment. S'il continuait à agir comme il le faisait, Poppy allait continuer de le garder dans l'infirmerie, craignant une nouvelle tentative de suicide. Severus savait sans doute mieux que quiconque que l'infirmerie n'était pas l'endroit où guérir émotionnellement.

« Harry ne peut pas rater le début du trimestre, et je préfèrerais qu'il reste dans un environnement magique, pour plus de protections, » Dumbledore semblait dans ses pensées. « Il aura également besoin d'être déguisé et sous couverture. »

Severus commenta de façon cinglante, « Une potion pour faire pousser ses cheveux aidera déjà à modifier son apparence. N'importe qui voyant cette tignasse ne peut que penser immédiatement 'Potter'. »

Filius ajouta de son siège surélevé, « Un glamour assez complexe pourrait cacher sa cicatrice pendant un temps. »

« Des lentilles de contact moldues régleraient le problème de ses lunettes et changeraient la couleur de ses yeux, » recommanda Lupin.

« Vous ne voulez pas laisser Harry au Terrier mais vous êtes en train de réfléchir à l'envoyer en _vacances _? » Objecta Molly Weasley et Severus grimaça intérieurement à son ton ennuyeux.

« Severus a raison, Molly, » répondit Albus d'un ton triste, sans la moindre trace d'un pétillement dans les yeux. « Dans ma volonté de protéger Harry, j'ai oublié que son corps n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de protection. Si j'avais écouté Minerva il y a quinze ans, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation.

« De plus, rien n'a encore été décidé. Nous n'avons même pas d'idée concernant l'endroit où Harry pourrait aller. Le Terrier est hors de question. Harry est bien trop connecté à votre famille. Une des principales raisons pour laquelle il ne peut pas y aller est que sa présence dans votre maison est presque évidente. »

Severus était intrigué. Il se fit une note mentale de demander à Minerva ce qu'Albus avait voulu dire par là. Parler avec le Directeur ne le mènerait nulle part. Minerva, en revanche, était directe et franche dans leurs discussions, quand tous les deux ne se taquinaient pas ou ne se plaignaient pas de la Maison de l'autre. Severus s'autorisa à sourire légèrement. L'Ecossaise était particulièrement franche quand ils se plaignaient des manipulations d'Albus.

Il écouta avec attention pendant que les autres lançaient des idées de retraite pour Harry. Aucun d'entre eux n'aidait vraiment. Passer une semaine au Square Grimmauld ne ferait que le pousser un peu plus dans sa dépression, avec les souvenirs de son parrain liés à cette… maison. Le cottage de Lupin ne serait pas mieux. Severus était d'avis qu'Harry devrait passer la semaine avec quelqu'un qui ne lui rappellerait pas Black. Il était sur le point d'exprimer son opinion à voix haute quand l'expression sur le visage de Charlie Weasley l'arrêta sans son élan. C'était le même sourire qui indiquait que les jumeaux Weasley planifiaient quelque blague stupide.

« Vous avez une idée, Weasley ? » demanda froidement Severus. Etrangement ils savaient tous à qui il se référait, même s'il appelait chaque enfant Weasley par son nom de famille. Il supposait que cela dépendait de l'animosité de sa voix. Elle avait tendance à augmenter plus le Weasley en question était jeune.

« Harry peut m'accompagner en Roumanie pour une semaine, » suggéra le plus jeune membre du 'Cercle d'Harry'.

« Vous voulez qu'Harry aille dans une réserve de dragons ? » Molly Weasley cria presque. Lupin semblait tout aussi affolé. Intérieurement, Severus protestait tout aussi fort. Harry ne pouvait pas se protéger dans un entrainement amical au duel. Comment pourrait-il faire face à des dragons ? La plupart des visages autour de la table reflétaient ce que Severus ressentait.

« Calme-toi, Molly, » demanda doucement Albus. Sa voix eut l'effet d'une potion calmante sur la pièce entière, de manière si efficace que Severus suspecta que le Directeur connaissait quelques tours de l'archaïque Magie de la Voix. « Explique ton raisonnement, Charlie. »

« Poudlard ne détient pas les meilleurs souvenirs pour Harry en ce moment, encore moins l'infirmerie, » commença doucement Charlie. « Le mode de vie dynamique de la réserve l'obligera à sortir de sa léthargie s'il ne veut pas se faire manger par un Boutefeu Chinois, » remarquant les regards horrifiés, il ajouta d'un ton ferme, « ce que personne là-bas ne laisserait se passer. Avec le nombre de Weasley sur Terre, je peux le faire passer pour un cousin éloigné. » Le visage du dresseur de dragons s'éclaira et son sourire s'accentua, « Un cousin moldu ou cracmol.

« Chaque dresseur reçoit dans son cursus une formation de guérisseur. Tous les souvenirs d'Harry avec les dragons sont plutôt bons. Le sourire sur son visage quand il a attrapé l'œuf d'or était éclatant, et puis il y a eu sa première année quand… oh merde… »

Molly se tourna vers son fils et demanda furieusement, « Que diable faisait Harry avec un dragon pendant sa première année, et comment se fait-il que tu saches quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

Severus était très désireux de connaitre la réponse lui-même et put deviner que même Albus ne savait rien de cette histoire. Avant que Charlie ne puisse s'expliquer, Hagrid fondit en larmes.

« C'est toute m'faute, » brailla le demi-géant.

Minerva interrogea le jeune Weasley et le Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. « Voulez-vous dire que Drago Malfoy me disait la vérité ? »

Severus chercha dans sa mémoire le souvenir de l'incident en question et retrouva une nuit où Malfoy, Granger, Weasley, et Harry avaient tous été pris hors de leur lit après le couvre-feu lors de leur première année. Il n'en avait jamais trouvé la raison et avait fini par le cataloguer parmi les jeux stupides de gamins. A présent, cependant…

Charlie réconfortait Hagrid, qui était assis à côté de lui, « Tu ne les as obligés à rien, Hagrid. Harry, Ron et Hermione agissaient de leur plein gré, et Norbert va bien. »

« Norbert ? » Demanda Albus d'un ton aussi amusé que ses yeux pétillaient.

« Norbert est un Norvégien à Crêtes qu'Hagrid a fait éclore dans son cottage, » expliqua Charlie. « Ron m'a écrit et m'a demandé de venir le chercher avant qu'il ne brûle entièrement le cottage… ou l'école. »

« C'était une morsure de dragon ? » demanda Poppy avec incrédulité.

La majorité de la table resta bouche bée de surprise alors que l'histoire leur était racontée, pour la grande satisfaction de ceux qui avaient été mêlés à l'affaire à l'époque. Severus se renfrogna pour cacher son amusement. Harry ressemblait certainement plus à James qu'il ne le croyait. C'était exactement le genre de cascades dignes des Maraudeurs, faire sortir un dragon éclos et élevé illégalement du pays. A la fin de l'histoire, Lupin riait à gorge déployée, un son que l'Ordre n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, voire même jamais pour certains.

« C'est tout James à nouveau, » déclara Lupin après s'être calmé. « Je vote pour la Roumanie. Envoyons Harry rendre visite à Norbert. »

« Je suppose que la loyauté des autres dresseurs n'est pas à mettre en question ? » Severus ramena la conversation vers des points nécessaires.

« Ils sont bien plus concernés par leurs dragons que par le reste, » affirma Charlie sérieusement. « Au pire, ils sont neutres, ou le seront jusqu'à ce que Vous-Savez-Qui essaie d'inclure les dragons dans son armée. Alors, ils seront clairement du côté de la lumière. J'ai glissé quelques allusions subtiles et testé les eaux. Quand le moment viendra, ils seront avec nous. Utiliser les dragons en guerre ne peut que les amener à leur extinction. »

Charlie sourit largement, « Les lois roumaines sont également en notre faveur. L'utilisation de magie avant la majorité sorcière est autorisée, par conséquent, si Harry se retrouve dans une situation le nécessitant, il n'aura pas à s'inquiéter du Ministère. Nous pourrons même travailler sur quelques entrainements au duel, si tout se passe bien. Ils ne sont pas aussi… organisés ou contraignants que nous le sommes. »

« Il aura besoin de nouveaux vêtements, » Molly finit par revenir sur sa décision. « Ces haillons que les Moldus lui fournissaient sont ridicules. »

« Je pense que nous pouvons faire confiance à Tonks pour cette tâche, » déclara Albus, ses yeux plus pétillants que jamais.

« Je l'aiderai, » se précipita Bill Weasley, s'exprimant pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, avec un air légèrement paniqué.

Severus fut reconnaissant pour cela. Il n'était pas surpris qu'Albus et Tonks s'entendent extrêmement bien. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu fêlés. Connaissant Tonks, elle allait partir en vrille et Harry se retrouverait avec tout un tas d'affaires complètement inappropriées. Severus arrivait même à imaginer son fils habillé comme s'il partait à un concert moldu de rock, avec des cheveux décolorés et plusieurs piercings.

Cela prit quelques jours pour tout préparer selon les exigences d'Albus et de Severus. Cela lui semblait étrange que le Directeur le consulte de plus en plus souvent pour tout ce qui concernait Harry Potter. Les vêtements achetés par Tonks et Bill Weasley furent envoyés, avec une large réserve de lentilles de contact, à Charlie en Roumanie. Obtenir les lentilles avait été un exercice un peu épineux, surtout quand il fallut éviter qu'Harry ne se rende compte de quelque chose. Finalement, Albus avait créé un double de sa paire de lunettes pendant qu'Harry dormait et les avait emmenées chez un opticien moldu.

Deux semaines avant que les classes ne reprennent, Severus et Lupin entrèrent dans l'infirmerie avec un Portoloin. Harry était assis dans son lit à lire. Il était pratiquement toujours plongé dans ses livres, à moins que quelqu'un ne lui dise d'aller se promener ou de s'exercer à lancer des sorts. C'était un énorme changement par rapport à l'Harry Potter qui était forcé à étudier par Granger. Il ne leva pas la tête quand ils entrèrent, ni ne fit quoi que ce soit leur montrant qu'il s'était rendu compte de leur présence.

La cicatrice avait déjà disparu. Filius avait lancé le glamour avant qu'Harry ne se réveille ce matin-là. Severus lui tendit une potion et Harry la but sans poser de question. Il réagit finalement quand ses cheveux commencèrent à pousser jusqu'à atteindre ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que… » La voix d'Harry était légèrement plus basse que celle à laquelle ils étaient habitués.

« C'est une surprise, » déclara Severus calmement avant de lui tendre une ficelle pour ses cheveux.

Obéissant, Harry attacha ses cheveux et demanda une explication aux deux hommes d'un regard. Severus grimaça un sourire et lança un sort qui remplaça les fameuses lunettes rondes par les lentilles de contact. Harry cligna des yeux et chercha ses lunettes qui se trouvaient maintenant dans la poche de Severus.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Hurla presque Harry, finalement montrant quelque émotion.

« Cela ruinerait la surprise, » ajouta Severus d'un ton mystérieux.

« Attrape ! » Cria Lupin en lançant le Portoloin, en forme de Vif d'Or, à Harry.

Reflexe d'attrapeur, la main d'Harry partit comme une flèche et attrapa la balle dorée au vol. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications mais le Portoloin s'activa et envoya Harry vers la tente sorcière de Charlie en Roumanie. Le seul son qui demeurait dans l'infirmerie était un ronflement étranglé.

Severus se tourna vers Lupin pour comprendre d'où venaient les sons bizarres. Le loup-garou était sur le point d'échouer misérablement alors qu'il tentait de retenir son rire. Il abandonna et eut besoin de s'asseoir sur le lit d'Harry avant de tomber.

« Tu… tu ressemblais… tellement à James, » rit Lupin. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrais ce jour. Severus Snape le Maraudeur ! »

Severus hésitait entre un rictus dégoûté et un sourire. Il finit par garder son expression impassible, reconnaissant des dons d'acteur qu'il avait développé très tôt dans sa vie, « Je n'ai jamais été, et ne serai jamais un Maraudeur, même si je me suis lié avec l'un d'entre eux. »

Lupin arrêta de rire et regarda le lit vide avec peine, « Penses-tu que ça va fonctionner ? »

« Il va falloir, » déclara Severus tristement. « S'il devait continuer sur ce chemin, il n'aurait pas une seule chance contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans même mentionner tous ses Mangemorts ou ma Maison. Nous ne pouvons pas l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste ou autoriser que qui que ce soit accède à son esprit. »

« Il ira bien Sev. C'est un gosse résistant, » essaya de le réconforter Lupin, tout en se réconfortant lui-même.

Severus sentit son cœur se pincer douloureusement et cracha vers le loup-garou, « Ne m'appelle pas Sev ! »

Il se précipita hors de l'infirmerie et passa rapidement un couloir puis un autre avant de s'arrêter. Il pencha son front contre la pierre froide et lutta contre le rush d'émotions.

SSssSSssSS

« Comment devrions-nous l'appeler, Sev ? » Demanda James.

Severus eut un petit sourire satisfait. James était le seul à s'en sortir en raccourcissant son nom, et, par extension, Lily le pouvait également. Sa famille n'avait jamais essayé et ses camarades de classe n'oseraient pas. Cette nuit-là, Severus et James s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre devant un feu ronflant, le réseau de cheminette bloqué. Lily, à présent manifestement enceinte, tricotait de manière moldue. Elle disait qu'elle aimait l'idée de créer quelque chose avec ses propres mains. Avec son propre amour pour les potions, Severus comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Le seul parent que j'ai jamais aimé était mon cousin Harold, » déclara tristement Severus. « Mon oncle l'a élevé pour être le parfait Mangemort, mais il était toujours gentil avec moi. Il est mort dans le même raid que mes parents. »

« Harold James Potter, » suggéra Lily avec un sourire. « Est-ce que ça vous plait ? »

Severus pouvait sentir James sourire derrière lui. La question du nom de famille n'en avait jamais été une. L'enfant serait officiellement un Potter, et Severus s'était aperçu qu'il s'en moquait. Bien que fier de son lignage, le monde n'avait pas besoin de plus de Snape. Il s'extirpa des bras de James et s'agenouilla à côté de Lily. Il posa une main sur son ventre.

Severus parla au petit renflement qui contenait leur fils, « Bonjour là-dedans, Harry, nous avons hâte de te rencontrer. »

SSssSSssSS

Severus se dirigea vers le bureau de Minerva une fois que ses pensées revinrent sous son contrôle. Il n'avait pas voulu crier sur Lupin, mais sa réaction avait été automatique. Personne ne l'appelait jamais Sev, excepté James et Lily. Ils étaient les seuls pour lequel il était Sev. Il atteignit le couloir de la Métamorphose, toqua à la porte de la Directrice Adjointe, et entra sans attendre une réponse.

« Bon, Minerva, » dit Severus sans préambule, « de quoi parlait Albus quand il a mentionné qu'il aurait dû t'écouter il y a quinze ans ? »

Elle leva la tête vers lui et arrondit un de ses sourcils. Quand elle était son professeur, Severus trouvait la femme intimidante. Maintenant qu'ils étaient collègues, son air sévère ne fonctionnait plus sur lui.

« Tu as changé, Severus, » observa-t-elle astucieusement, se penchant vers lui, « d'une manière drastique. N'espère pas m'avoir ainsi. Quelque chose est en train de se passer, et Albus n'a pas trouvé nécessaire de nous en informer. _Quid Pro Quo_, Severus, dis-moi ce qu'Albus et toi cachez, et je te dirais pourquoi Albus se sent plus coupable que tu ne le suspectes. »

Severus eut un petit sourire suffisant. Il allait de toute façon devoir le dire à Minerva. Elle n'avait aucune idée du choc qu'elle allait recevoir.

« Dis-moi, Minerva, que te rappelles-tu de mes deux dernières années en tant qu'étudiant ici ? » Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et se conjura une tasse de thé.

Ça allait prendre un moment.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de faire confiance à Tonks pour choisir des vêtements pour Harry non plus… Et encore moins à Albus… Mais je les vois plus habiller Harry en rose fuchsia et vert pomme qu'en star de rock…

J'adore cette Minerva… et j'aimerais vraiment être une petite souris pour observer cette conversation entre les deux… Je suis certaine que Severus va bien en profiter…

A bientôt !

Encore merci à boadice !


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** : L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, ne possède pas les droits d'Harry Potter ou de l'univers dans lequel il vit. Ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowlings. Sarini m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques (il y en a quand même quelques-uns) mais c'est un SLASH. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Ah malheureusement pour vous et pour moi, nous ne serons pas des petites souris dans le bureau de Minerva… Quoi qu'avec le recul, une souris dans le bureau d'une Animagus Chat… Pas vraiment la meilleure des idées…

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos mises en alerte et vos messages qui me font vraiment plaisir… on ne vit pas de ça mais c'est toujours très agréable de savoir que notre travail est apprécié…

Plus je relis cette histoire pour la traduire, plus elle me plait alors je suis ravie de voir qu'elle vous plait également…

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre douze

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

« Bon sang de bordel de merde ! » Jura Harry quand il atterrit avec un bruit sourd dans une chambre inconnue. « Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où sont ces bâtards ? » Il ajouta quelques jurons bien choisis qu'il avait appris de Fred et George.

Un rire l'alerta de la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce, « Tu as passé bien trop de temps avec les jumeaux, Harry. Maman te laverait la bouche avec du savon si elle entendait tout ça. »

« Charlie ? » Harry regarda autour de lui et demanda, confus. « Où sommes-nous et qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »

« Ils ne t'ont pas expliqué ? » Harry secoua sa tête. Les yeux de Charlie se rétrécirent, « Dans ce cas, jure autant que tu veux. Severus et Remus étaient supposé te le dire avant de t'envoyer ici. Comment t'ont-ils caché sous ce glamour sans t'expliquer ? »

« Ils ont fait équipe. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrais ça un jour. C'était presque comme si Fred et George étaient là, déguisés. »

« Remus, je peux comprendre, mais Severus ? » Charlie paraissait estomaqué et Harry haussa juste les épaules. Il pourrait l'expliquer à un autre moment, peut-être. Charlie sourit à Harry, qui était toujours étalé de manière très peu digne sur le sol. Il l'aida à se lever. « Bienvenue en Roumanie, Harry, ou devrais-je dire Ryan Kelly. Nous pensions tous que tu pourrais profiter d'un changement d'air. Tu es maintenant Ryan Kelly, mon très éloigné cousin Moldu, qui veut majorer ses études de zoologie à l'université et qui travaille au Zoo de Londres. Le Zoo a une section pour les créatures magiques, si tu ne savais pas. Quelques Moldus et Cracmols travaillent dans les deux sections, formant une sorte de liaison. »

Harry sentit ses mâchoires tomber, « Je suis à la réserve de dragons ? »

« Yep, » acquiesça Charlie. « Prépare-toi à prendre le rôle d'un dresseur de dragons novice. Une partie du travail que nous faisons ici ne nécessite pas de magie. » Charlie lui envoya quelques vêtements qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. « Habille-toi, nous sommes attendus à la Section Deux dans une heure. Cela prend un certain temps pour y parvenir et je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé ? »

Tout ce que put faire Harry fut de hocher la tête. Dire qu'il était dépassé par les événements était en dessous de la vérité. Il baissa les yeux vers les vêtements et réalisa qu'ils étaient tous neufs, « D'où viennent ces vêtements ? »

« Bill et Tonks sont allés faire du shopping il y a quelques jours, » fit Charlie avec un grand sourire. « Soit heureux que Bill ait été présent. Tonks voulait t'acheter une quantité obscène de cuir. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était habillé d'un jean délavé ajusté, d'un tee-shirt noir à manches courtes, de chaussures de travail noires à la semelle en acier, et d'une veste en daim de couleur claire, légère mais résistante. Il prit place à la table de cuisine de Charlie Weasley et mangea sans un mot la petite portion d'œufs brouillés et un petit morceau de toast solitaire. Charlie le surveilla prudemment avant qu'ils ne partent.

« Enlève ta veste une minute, Harry, » ordonna Charlie. Quand Harry s'exécuta, Charlie attacha quelque chose à son avant-bras. « Holster de baguette, » expliqua-t-il. « Tout le monde ici pense que tu es un Moldu alors soit prudent. Ne leur laisse pas voir ta baguette à moins que ce ne soit une urgence. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à lancer des Oubliettes à tout le monde. »

« Ne devrais-je pas la laisser là, alors ? » Demanda Harry avec lassitude.

« Es-tu fou ? Je te veux armé à tout moment, » dit fermement Charlie. « Albus et Remus auront ma tête si jamais tu es blessé. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que Snape ferait, » Charlie frissonna. « Il était étrangement très protecteur à ton encontre. »

L'esprit d'Harry vacillait toujours de se retrouver soudainement dans la Réserve de Dragon Roumaine. Il craignait que ce soit le pire cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il décida que puisqu'il était coincé avec Charlie, il voulait être capable de parler librement. De toute façon, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait dans son sommeil, il avait toujours ses cauchemars.

« Euh… Charlie ? »

« Ouais ? » Charlie se tourna vers lui.

« Il y a une explication pour ça. Tu vois… il… » Harry n'était pas sûr de la manière dont il devait annoncer la nouvelle, alors il dit simplement, « C'est mon père. »

Harry fut reconnaissant qu'ils aient fini de manger parce que Charlie se serait probablement étranglé s'il avait eu la moindre nourriture dans sa bouche. Ses mâchoires s'ouvrirent en grand et son visage tourna vers le rouge Weasley.

« Il est… mais… James, » bégaya Charlie.

« James l'est aussi, et oui, Lily est ma mère, » Harry fit une pause et sentit sa peine et sa confusion refaire surface jusqu'à ce qu'il les repousse. « C'est une longue histoire. Puis-je t'expliquer tout ça plus tard ? »

Charlie hocha simplement la tête. Le sorcier plus âgé resta silencieux pendant un moment, digérant l'information, puis secoua la tête, « Allez, nous sommes en retard. Tu pourras me raconter après le dîner. »

Harry n'avait jamais travaillé aussi dur de toute sa vie, pas même chez les Dursley. Le boulot à la réserve était épuisant, mais grisant et fascinant. Les dresseurs qui composaient le personnel de la nurserie lui apprirent comment prendre soin des dragons nouveau-nés bien que ce soit son premier jour. Il se rappelait de Norbert quand il était né et s'assura de garder ses mains hors de portée de morsure à chaque instant. Il ne pouvait oublier la manière avec laquelle la main de Ron avait gonflé. Même ainsi il eut le droit à quelques coups manqués, mais également à un ou deux coups non manqués.

La majorité du travail à la réserve se faisait sans magie, comme les dragons n'étaient quasiment pas affectés par la grande majorité des sorts. Tant qu'Harry gardait sa baguette cachée, personne ne pourrait deviner qu'il était en fait un sorcier. C'était un énorme soulagement d'être traité comme une personne normale, et non comme le fameux, voire tristement célèbre en fonction de l'humeur plus que changeante du public, Harry Potter. Après les premières présentations, pas une seule âme ne lui donna un deuxième regard. Il n'y avait aucun coup d'œil à son front, pas de regards prudents s'attendant à ce qu'il devienne cinglé à tout moment, et le meilleur de tous, pas de questions au sujet de Voldemort.

A la fin de la journée, Harry était prêt à tomber. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal, même certains dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence avant ce jour. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Charlie était en si bonne forme. Des années de ce travail mettraient n'importe qui en forme. Harry avait même eu sa première brûlure de dragon. Il ne savait pas que la salive du Chilien à Ecailles de Diamant était acide. La brûlure avait été guérie et son jean réparé, mais cela avait laissé une petite cicatrice brillante sur son mollet gauche.

Les dresseurs vivaient tous dans des tentes sorcières, ainsi ils avaient tous une petite maison à eux, mais mangeaient la plupart de leurs repas ensemble. Après dîner cette nuit là, Harry se prélassa devant la cheminée de Charlie avec un mug de chocolat chaud, son corps enfoui dans les coussins moelleux du sofa. S'il ne devait plus jamais bouger de sa vie, Harry serait ravi.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Snape, Harry ? » Demanda Charlie. « Je n'ai fait que tourner autour du concept, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver comment, ou pourquoi ? »

« Tu as eu le temps de penser ? » Harry releva la tête de surprise. Il réalisa qu'il avait passé la journée entière sans penser à cette nouvelle situation avec Snape, ou au sujet de Sirius, d'Umbridge, du Ministère, ou de la prophétie. Il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à être distrait quand il était entouré de bébés dragons qui pouvaient le couper ou le brûler.

« Cela prend du temps, mais tu apprends après un certain temps, » répondit Charlie avec un large sourire suffisant.

Harry soupira dans son mug, « Le comment est facile. Je veux dire, c'est de Snape dont on parle là. C'est un Maitre des Potions. »

« Ok, donc ils ont utilisé une potion, » ajouta Charlie. Il parut inquiet, « Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? Quand as-tu découvert tout ça ? »

Harry grimaça, « Snape ne le savait pas non plus jusqu'à ce que je sorte du coma, et il était en train de tout me dire quand je me suis réveillé, pensant que je dormais encore. Maman lui a lancé un _Oubliettes_. » Charlie eut l'air horrifié et Harry but quelques gorgées de son chocolat chaud. « Je devrais peut-être commencer par le début. Je ne sais pas tout, en fait. Je… hum… Je ne l'ai pas… Je ne l'ai pas laissé… me parler. Je… Je… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry, » déclara Charlie d'un ton apaisant. Le rouquin se décala sur le sofa pour se rassoir juste à côté d'Harry. « Je suis certain qu'il comprend que tu aies besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. »

Comme Charlie était un Weasley, et pas Percy, Harry fut immédiatement plus détendu à côté de lui qu'il ne l'était avec la plupart des gens. Charlie avait également un petit quelque chose qui donnait à Harry envie de lui faire confiance. Il hocha la tête et raconta à Charlie le peu qu'il savait à propos de sa conception et de sa naissance. Il lui parla du sort de mémoire et s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas comment Snape avait tout découvert. C'était quelque chose qu'il lui faudrait creuser une prochaine fois.

Charlie renifla quand Harry eut fini, « Tout n'arrive qu'à toi. » Harry leva la tête vers lui, confus. « Les jumeaux ne savaient pas quoi faire avec Ron pendant votre quatrième année. Ils m'ont écrit pour me demander des conseils. Je suis en quelque sorte un empathe, par conséquent chaque personne de ma famille vient me voir avec ses problèmes. C'est ce qui me rend le travail avec les dragons si facile. Je peux sentir leurs émotions, bien qu'elles soient… différentes des émotions humaines. C'est la lettre la plus longue que je n'ai jamais reçue. Fred et George étaient prêts à lancer quelques sorts sur Ron et ne rien annuler avant qu'il ne s'excuse. Je les ai convaincus de lui laisser du temps. »

Harry sourit, imaginant la combinaison de sorts que Fred et George auraient inventée, « Merci, bien que ça aurait été cool à voir. Il m'a fallu être presque mangé par un dragon pour qu'il revienne sur sa position. »

Charlie rit, « Je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient toujours t'arranger quelque chose si tu leur demandais. Ces trois te voient comme un autre frère. »

« Et toi ? » Demanda Harry par curiosité. Il s'était toujours senti proche de la famille Weasley, mais il n'était certain de se sentir si proche.

Charlie haussa les épaules, « Je ne te connais pas autant qu'eux. Je sais que Maman t'adopterait si on lui laissait le choix, mais je suppose que c'est plutôt hors de question maintenant. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Ouais, » dit-il d'une voix remplie d'étonnement. Les implications futures de sa relation avec Snape ne lui étaient pas venues à l'esprit. Mais il allait probablement quand même devoir retourner chez les Durlsey. « J'ai une famille, un père. Même Snape ne peut pas être pire que les Dursley. »

« S'ils sont mauvais comparé à Snape, je ne veux jamais avoir à les rencontrer, » fit Charlie avec ferveur.

Harry donna au sorcier roux une petite tape sur le bras, comme il l'aurait fait avec Ron, « Tu as dit toi-même que Snape avait changé. C'est bizarre, pourtant. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Personne n'a jamais… » Harry avala difficilement sa salive, « Ta mère a été la première personne à me prendre dans ses bras… comme un parent le fait. Hermione a été la première dont je me souviens qui m'ait pris dans ses bras. »

Charlie passa un bras sur les épaules d'Harry et les serra gentiment. Harry se laissa aller contre le grand frère de son meilleur ami et laissa son esprit dériver. Il était trop fatigué pour s'échapper du contact physique, ou même de s'en soucier vraiment. Il fut seulement vaguement conscient quand le mug de chocolat chaud lui fut retiré de sa main.

Son sommeil était toujours hanté de cauchemars, en dépit de son épuisement après avoir travaillé avec les dragons. Harry se réveilla en sursaut d'une vision de Sirius lui hurlant d'agir plus comme James et de le sauver, grâce à une main qui lui caressait les cheveux et à une voix profonde qui lui parlait. Harry chercha à attraper ses lunettes mais ne les trouva pas. Il fut désorienté jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la voix.

« Désolé, » s'excusa automatiquement Harry, se reculant légèrement.

« Aucune excuse à faire, Harry, » fit Charlie dans le noir. « Je doute que tu veuilles réellement avoir des cauchemars. »

« Pourquoi ne me donnent-ils pas juste de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve ou quelque chose du genre ? » Demanda Harry avec désespoir.

« On ne peut pas l'utiliser à long terme, Harry, » expliqua Charlie. « Les effets secondaires sont plutôt méchants. Ils se sont agités sur l'idée pendant un certain temps avant de décider qu'il était bien mieux pour toi de les surmonter. »

Harry renifla, « Ils auraient pu le mentionner. »

« Tu n'avais pas demandé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, » Harry pouvait jurer avoir entendu son sourire dans la voix de Charlie.

« Je ne devrais pas avoir à le faire, » se plaignit Harry. Le lit grinça lorsque Charlie se leva. Harry savait qu'il serait incapable de se rendormir facilement. Ce n'était jamais le cas après un cauchemar. « Reste ? » Hésita-t-il.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse pendant un moment. Puis le lit protesta à nouveau quand Charlie y grimpa. Il s'installa à côté d'Harry et mit un bras autour de lui. Harry respira un peu plus facilement et se nicha contre le dresseur de dragon. La respiration de Charlie s'approfondit rapidement et prit un rythme régulier. Harry pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de Charlie contre son dos. Il se sentait en sécurité, et dériva vers le sommeil bien plus facilement qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Ils continuèrent à suivre la même routine le reste de la semaine. Chaque jour, Harry travaillait dans un endroit différent de la réserve. Il fut surpris quand Charlie le laissa avec les autres dresseurs et ne venait vérifier que tout se passait bien qu'une ou deux fois par jour. Harry s'était attendu à être surveillé en permanence. Ils avaient attaché le holster de baguette à sa jambe droite pour qu'il puisse retirer sa veste, voire même son tee-shirt, quand il travaillait au soleil. Les vêtements qui n'étaient pas faits en cuir de dragon n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité et les dresseurs de dragons détestaient porter de la peau de dragon. Les griffes et flammes de dragon passaient au travers de tout comme un couteau brûlant dans du beurre.

Le dîner était partagé avec le reste des dresseurs dans une tente commune et suivi par du chocolat chaud ou du thé accompagnant des bavardages devant la cheminée de Charlie. Le lit de camp que Charlie s'était conjuré pour la durée du séjour avait été abandonné et Harry s'endormait chaque nuit dans les bras de Charlie. Ses cauchemars étaient toujours présents, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi mauvais et il s'endormait bien plus rapidement après coup. Sa cicatrice continuait de lui faire mal et il était souvent conscient de l'humeur de Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas mauvais au point d'attirer trop l'attention. Tonks lui rendit visite après quelques jours pour vérifier que tout se passait bien.

A l'approche de la fin de la semaine, Harry retrouva son humeur morose. Ils allaient l'envoyer au Square Grimmauld pour la dernière semaine précédent la rentrée, et Harry ne voulait pas y aller. C'était facile et agréable de parler à Charlie. Harry savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et le fait que Charlie ne le connaisse pas très bien était un plus finalement. Il écoutait simplement et donnait son opinion de manière honnête. Ses réactions n'étaient pas biaisées comme celles des gens qui surprotégeaient Harry ou ceux qui avaient une idée préconçue de la personne qu'Harry devait être.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? » Demanda Charlie deux nuits avant le départ présumé du jeune sorcier.

« Je ne veux pas partir, » admit Harry, commençant à se sentir anxieux. « Je ne peux pas retourner au Square Grimmauld, pas si tôt. Merlin sait ce que je ferais à ce portrait… ou à Kreattur, » Harry cracha le nom comme s'il lui laissait un mauvais goût sur la langue.

Charlie tressaillit, « Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire au sujet de Kreattur, Harry. Il… hum… s'est puni lui-même pour avoir trahi son maitre. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent, « Quoi… ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, Harry. Il est mort, et ce n'était pas joli, »Fit Charlie sombrement. Son visage se relaxa, « Nous devrions être capable de tenter quelque chose si tu veux rester. »

Harry hocha la tête, « Penses-tu que je devrais écrire à Dumbledore ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Charlie. « Je pense que quelqu'un est sensé passer demain de toute façon pour voir comment vont les choses. Il pourra délivrer ta lettre. »

« Merci Charlie, » murmura Harry, « pour tout. »

« Hey, je ne fais que ce que je sais faire de mieux, » le sourire de Charlie lui rappela les jumeaux.

Immédiatement suspicieux, Harry demanda prudemment, « Quoi ? »

« Prendre soin des animaux sauvages, » fit Charlie, pince-sans-rire.

Harry plaqua Charlie et ils roulèrent sur le sol, luttant et se battant pour le plaisir.

« Tu vois ? » Haleta Charlie. « J'avais raison. »

Nul besoin de le préciser, Charlie avait bien plus d'expérience dans ces jeux de lutte et immobilisa rapidement Harry. La seule expérience d'Harry avait été d'être battu par Dudley et cela n'impliquait pas de lutter en retour. Charlie lui avait montré quelques trucs cette semaine, mais Harry ne pouvait toujours pas battre le rouquin plus lourd et plus grand. S'entrainer à lutter avait permis à Harry de se sentir plus confortable dans les gestes d'affection que Charlie avait régulièrement à son encontre, comme de le décoiffer ou de le serrer contre lui avec un seul bras.

« Es-tu sûr d'être un attrapeur ? »Demanda Harry d'un ton taquin. « Je pensais que nous étions supposés être des poids légers. »

« Hey ! » Protesta Charlie. « J'ai pris beaucoup de muscles depuis Poudlard. J'étais parfaitement bâti pour être un attrapeur. »

« Bien sûr, » fit Harry avec autant de sarcasme qu'il pouvait. « Je suppose que je dois juste te croire sur parole, et Wood qui disait que tu aurais pu jouer pour l'Angleterre. »

« Je pourrais te battre avec le Vif d'Or n'importe quand, » déclara Charlie.

« Envie de parier là-dessus ? » Harry lui fit un large sourire.

Charlie se dégonfla et s'écroula à côté d'Harry, « Nan, je t'ai vu voler. Je ne voudrais pas prendre de l'argent à un enfant. »

Harry frappa le bras de Charlie et Charlie le frappa en retour. Les coups progressèrent bientôt vers un nouveau match de lutte. A l'instant où Charlie avait presque réussi à immobiliser Harry, ce dernier retourna le rouquin et utilisa ses genoux pour empêcher les jambes de Charlie de bouger. Ses mains tenaient les bras de Charlie au dessus de sa tête.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, » affirma Harry. « Et je pourrais te battre chaque jour de la semaine. »

« Je sais, » répondit Charlie avec un grand sourire.

Des pensées contradictoires se battaient dans la tête d'Harry. En une seule semaine, il était devenu plus proche de Charlie que de tous ceux qu'il connaissait, à l'exception peut-être de Ron et d'Hermione. Tous les deux s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus. Charlie avait un lien de parenté certain avec les jumeaux, dans leurs physiques et personnalités, bien qu'il fût clairement plus mature qu'eux. Pendant la semaine, Harry s'était retrouvé à lancer des regards furtifs à Charlie dès qu'il le pouvait, essayant de comprendre le rouquin. Harry baissa ses bras, et se pencha légèrement en avant, désirant que Charlie lui donne une sorte de signe.

Charlie souleva à peine sa tête du sol et ce fut assez pour raccourcir la distance entre eux. Harry sentit des lèvres toucher les siennes et il relâcha les bras de Charlie. Le poids d'Harry força Charlie à reposer sa tête et Harry se pressa dans le baiser. Charlie ouvrit sa bouche sous celle d'Harry et il explora la cavité offerte. Des mains tirèrent sur le tee-shirt d'Harry et il ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir, celui de Charlie le suivit rapidement.

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation de chair contre chair. Sa seule expérience avait été d'embrasser Cho quand il avait tenté, sans succès, de sortir avec elle. Les muscles de son dos étaient massés et pétris par de rudes et calleuses mains. Harry n'avait également jamais connu le problème de pantalons trop serrés avant, les vêtements qui lui venaient de Durlsey étaient assez grands pour mettre une autre personne dedans avec lui. Il ajusta ses hanches et sentit une dureté similaire contre lui qui ne réussit qu'à l'exciter davantage.

Charlie roula Harry sur son dos et embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire jusque dans son cou. Les hanches d'Harry se levèrent instinctivement et rencontrèrent une très agréable pression. Harry descendit ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de Charlie et il sentit l'homme frissonner contre lui. Ses mains trouvèrent la ceinture de son pantalon et voyagèrent jusqu'à se glisser dans les poches arrières, agrippant ses fesses. Il attira les hanches de l'homme plus étroitement contre les siennes.

Le gémissement qui vibra contre la gorge d'Harry amena un gémissement de sa part. Harry sortit ses mains des poches et suivit des doigts sa ceinture pour déboutonner le pantalon de Charlie puis le sien. Après une étrange lutte, pendant laquelle le pantalon d'Harry se retrouva coincé avec sa baguette, deux fines couches de tissu étaient tout ce qui les séparait.

Ils roulèrent à nouveau, Harry se retrouvant au dessus. Ce dernier explora le corps presque nu de Charlie. L'homme était plutôt trapu, des muscles durs couvrant sa charpente. De nombreuses cicatrices brillantes provenant assurément de brûlures décoraient sa peau tannée par le soleil et couverte de tâches de rousseur. Harry dessina le contour des cicatrices avec ses doigts pendant que les yeux de Charlie parcouraient son corps. Harry avait bien plus de cicatrices. Il y avait la morsure du basilic, les blessures de Quiddich, le dragon et l'araignée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et la marque provenant de la dague de Wormtail… et celles qu'il avait faites. Harry avait quelques cicatrices d'origine inconnue, mais la majorité d'entre elle étaient le fruit du travail de Dudley et compagnie.

« Harry… comment ? » Charlie avait l'air soucieux.

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser, « Plus tard. »

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre… J'espère que vous aussi… Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dit, à bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** **: Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** : L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, ne possède pas les droits d'Harry Potter ou de l'univers dans lequel il vit. Ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowlings. Sarini m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques (il y en a quand même quelques-uns) mais c'est un SLASH. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : J'espère pouvoir publier la suite mardi… Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de semaine.

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos encouragements !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre treize

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Le soir suivant, ce fut Bill qui fit son entrée en transplanant dans la tente de Charlie, après l'heure du dîner. Il arriva pendant la leçon d'Harry. Charlie et ce dernier n'avaient que rarement utilisé la magie lors de leurs entraînements. Avec Dudley, Harry avait appris comment s'échapper rapidement, mais pas à riposter. Charlie comblait ce manque.

Harry réussit à faire tomber Charlie et à le coincer sous lui. Il se releva et tendit une main pour aider Charlie à se remettre sur ses pieds, avant d'être attiré vers le sol. Charlie s'appliqua à chatouiller Harry, avec quelques baisers pour faire bonne mesure, mais un lourd craquement les fit sauter sur leurs pieds.

« Euh, 'lut Bill, » bafouilla un Harry au torse nu. Il se tourna vers Charlie et eut un petit rire à la vue du jeune homme, écarlate.

Bill les regarda l'un et l'autre et leva un sourcil, « Ai-je vraiment envie de savoir ? »

« Probablement pas. Tu as un mauvais timing, grand frère, » répondit Charlie, toujours rouge vif.

« J'ai un timing parfait. Auriez-vous préféré que j'arrive cinq minutes plus tard ? » Demanda Bill avec un sourire malicieux. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa contre le mur nonchalamment.

« Okay, ton timing n'était pas si mauvais, » concéda Charlie dont le rouge des joues s'accentuait. « Quelles sont les nouvelles du front ? »

Bill quitta son mur et s'affala sur le sofa où Charlie et Harry le rejoignirent, « C'est drôle que tu en parles ainsi… enfin drôle... »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, toute trace d'humour envolée. Il enfila son teeshirt. Il n'était pas entièrement confortable avec le fait que Bill sache que quelque chose se passait, ou même avec le fait que Bill pense que quelque chose se passait, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire. Harry et Charlie n'avaient pas été plus loin que quelques caresses appuyées, Charlie laissant Harry définir le rythme de leur relation.

« Les attaques ont recommencé. Tu es un peu trop jeune pour te souvenir, Charlie. Merlin, même moi, je suis un peu trop jeune pour me souvenir de grand-chose, mais c'est à nouveau comme autrefois, » expliqua Bill. « La Marque des Ténèbres est sur la une du '_Prophet'_ tous les matins. Une partie d'entre nous a emménagé à Grimmauld avec Remus… Maman, Papa, les jumeaux, Ron et Hermione sont tous là-bas. Fleur est rentrée en France pour aider à protéger sa famille. Elle fait l'aller-retour tous les jours pour garder son travail à Gringotts. »

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et commença à arpenter la pièce comme un animal en cage, « Je ne devrais pas être là. »

« Et où penses-tu que tu devrais être ? » Demanda Bill avec la patience acquise d'un ainé de sept enfants. Il ferait un père très naturel plus tard. « Tu as seize ans, Harry. Tu as des années de formation devant toi avant de même penser à entrer dans la danse. »

« Alors je devrais être en train de m'entrainer ! » Insista Harry avec véhémence. « Au lieu de cela, je suis là à jouer avec des dragons et à faire l'imbécile pendant que des gens meurent ! Je suis déjà impliqué dans cette guerre que je le veuille ou non. »

« Harry, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire à ce propos, » Charlie se leva et arrêta Harry qui faisait toujours les cent pas en plaçant une main apaisante sur son dos. Harry soupçonnait que l'empathie de Charlie lui permettait, si besoin, de transférer certaines émotions, Harry semblait toujours se calmer quand le rouquin le touchait. Il pouvait sentir sa rage diminuer.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, « Mais si. Je peux l'arrêter. Je suis celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Harry ? » Demanda Charlie doucement. Bill observait le visage d'Harry en silence.

« Merlin, il ne vous a rien dit, » murmura Harry, l'expression de son visage passant de la colère à l'incrédulité.

Bill demanda, « Qui ne nous a pas dit quoi ? »

« Vous êtes tous les deux dans le Noyau de l'Ordre, non ? » Bill et Charlie échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. « La prophétie… J'ai un pouvoir que Voldemort n'a pas, et le pouvoir de le vaincre, et… »

Charlie frottait le dos d'Harry, sa main formant de grands cercles apaisants, « Tu n'es pas obligé de nous le dire, Harry. »

Harry secoua la tête. Une personne à laquelle il était capable de parler devait savoir, et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'en parler à Ron et Hermione. Il répéta la prophétie mot pour mot, « _…car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._ »

Les caresses apaisantes de Charlie se changèrent en une étreinte féroce. Harry la retourna, se tenant au second fils Weasley aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Une très longue conversation s'ensuivit, dans laquelle Harry se retrouva à dévoiler la majorité de ce qu'il avait partagé avec Charlie au courant de la semaine, et même plus. Charlie et Bill ne savaient pas la moitié de ce qu'il avait accompli à Poudlard, malgré l'implication de leur petit frère.

« Merlin, » murmura Bill, dont la stupeur n'avait fait que grandir au fil de la conversation. « Reste ici jusqu'à ce que les classes reprennent, Harry. Le quartier général est un zoo en ce moment de toute façon. Personne n'a de temps libre et tu ne peux pas utiliser de magie en Angleterre à moins d'être à Poudlard. Charlie peut t'entrainer ici. C'est un excellent duelliste et il peut t'apprendre beaucoup. Je rentre obtenir des réponses d'Albus. »

Harry attrapa les lettres qu'il avait écrites avant le petit déjeuner, sa demande pour rester une semaine de plus en Roumanie et ses choix de cours pour l'année. Remus et Snape avaient envoyé l'enveloppe contenant ses résultats aux B.U.S.E.S avec ses vêtements. Charlie l'avait finalement persuadé de l'ouvrir après quelques jours avec les dragons, et Harry avait été choqué par les résultats. Il avait eu la pensée fugace que Snape pouvait à présent être fier de sa note en Potions au lieu d'être furieux, et espérait qu'il l'accepterait dans sa classe.

« Celle-ci est pour Dumbledore. Celle-là pour Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux. Reste dans les parages et brûle-là quand ils auront fini de lire. J'ai écrit des choses que je ne me permettrais pas d'envoyer par hibou. Ces deux-là sont pour Remus et Snape. Ça n'a pas d'importance qui reçoit laquelle. Par contre, s'il-te-plait, assure-toi qu'ils soient tous dans la maison au moment où ils liront les lettres, » termina Harry avec un sourire plein de malice.

Bill acquiesça, « Revanche par courrier, j'ai compris. Tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça ? » Charlie sifflota et essaya d'avoir l'air innocent. Bill secoua la tête et sourit, « Personne ne me croit quand je dis que Fred et George tiennent tout de toi. »

« Hey, c'est toi qui joue toujours avec des sortilèges ! » Contra Charlie.

Les deux continuèrent leurs échanges avec bonhomie jusqu'à ce qu'Harry leur lance un sort à tous les deux. Bill retira le sortilège maintenant le bras de son frère coincé, et Charlie rendit au nez de Bill sa taille et son aspect normaux. Bill laissa les représailles à son frère et transplana vers Londres.

« Oh, et attention à la colère de Molly Weasley, » avait été sa remarque avant de les quitter, « si jamais ça aboutit et qu'elle l'apprend, » il avait fait signe de Charlie à Harry, et de Harry à Charlie. « Elle voit toujours Ron comme son petit garçon, et nul doute que c'est pareil pour Harry. »

Une fois que Charlie se fut remis de la menace de sa mère, il sourit largement à Harry et ce dernier regretta soudainement les sorts qu'il avait lancés, « Devrais-je chercher un endroit pour me cacher ? »

« Leçon numéro Un, méfie-toi de tous les rouquins, » et il se jeta vers Harry qui s'échappa précipitamment.

Pendant que Bill parlait avec Charlie et Harry, une réunion de Mangemorts tirait sur sa fin dans une grotte étrangement adaptée quelque part au large du nord de la Norvège, bien que Severus ne soit même pas sensé savoir cela. Voldemort avait en partie sculpté un palais dans les grottes et conjuré meubles et décorations.

Chaque Mangemort éminent avait été encouragé, manière polie de dire qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre, de donner un elfe de Maison pour la cause. Severus envisagea un instant de donner simplement l'information à Granger sur les conditions de vie de ces Elfes de Maison, et de la lâcher sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa fureur pourrait être amusante à observer et la réaction initiale du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait impayable.

Ils étaient dans la salle que Severus avait surnommé la Salle du Trône. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était majestueusement perché sur une estrade, sur ce qu'on pouvait appeler un trône, et les Mangemorts formaient trois demi-cercles devant lui. Leur rang déterminait leur position dans la salle. Severus faisait partie du plus proche et plus petit demi-cercle, une position considérée comme un grand honneur, partagée avec tous les Mangemorts libres qui avaient assisté à la résurrection, et plusieurs qui s'étaient échappé d'Azkaban. Les nouveaux initiés étaient à l'arrière de la salle.

Bien sûr, les premières actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il s'était installé dans les grottes avaient été de les rendre incartables et de les protéger sous le Fidelius ce truc fonctionnait pour les deux côtés. Autrement, Severus aurait pu mener un escadron d'Aurors jusqu'au site, faire effondrer l'entrée, fermer les lieux d'un sort, et laisser pourrir le bâtard. Il remercia Merlin pour l'existence de l'Occlumancie quand son nom fut prononcé. Ses pensées pourraient aisément le faire tuer.

« Severus, y a-t-il des nouvelles sur l'emplacement du mioche ? » demanda le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus s'avança et s'inclina, « Non, mon Seigneur. Je suis allé au Terrier, » le dédain était évident dans sa voix, « pour rechercher le moindre signe concernant la famille Weasley. Il a été vidé de tout l'essentiel et de tous les effets personnels. Ils n'ont pas dû vivre là depuis au moins dix mois. Je pense qu'ils sont au quartier général de Dumbledore, mon Maitre. Arthur Weasley ne pourrait pas se permettre de déménager sa famille avec ses propres moyens, » espérant dévier toute colère vers d'autres en mentionnant le quartier général de l'Ordre.

« Oui, la Maison Black, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Pourquoi reste-elle cachée, Bellatrix ? »

« L'Elfe de Maison n'a répondu à aucun appel, mon Maitre, » répondit la presque folle. « Peu importe ce que j'essaie, je ne peux pas localiser la maison. Elle doit être sous Fidelius, Seigneur, et mon cousin a dû rédiger un testament qui a laissé la maison à un de ses associés. »

« Le vieux fou ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois, » siffla de nouveau la voix. « Nul doute que Dumbledore est lui-même le Gardien du Secret cette fois. Cela n'importera pas longtemps. J'aurai le garçon Potter. Mais d'abord, il est temps pour le monde sorcier de réapprendre le sens du mot peur. » Il fit signe à ses Mangemorts de s'approcher.

Severus émit un flot de jurons quand il entra dans le hall du numéro douze, Square Grimmauld. Ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à enlever le portrait de la mère de Black, et elle vociférait à nouveau au sujet des traitres à leur sang et des abominations de la chair. Il avait déjà mal à la tête, était d'humeur massacrante du fait de la réunion, et refusa simplement de supporter la femme plus longtemps. Il écarta rudement Tonks, qui tentait de refermer les rideaux. Il pointa sa baguette vers le portrait et entama la répétition de vers en latin qui, seuls, étaient inoffensifs, mais reliés entre eux se révélaient mortels.

Quand il eut terminé, il ne restait du portrait et des rideaux qu'un pan de mur brûlé et une pile de cendres sur le sol.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Tonks avec crainte.

« Cela, » Cracha Snape, « est la raison pour laquelle la connaissance de la magie noire peut s'avérer utile et la raison pour laquelle vous ne devriez pas me chercher quand j'ai mal à la tête. »

La jeune Auror déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête avant de se précipiter vers la cuisine, uniquement pour rentrer dans Albus qui quittait la pièce et s'écrouler fort peu élégamment sur le sol. Le directeur remarqua l'expression sur le visage de Severus, tourna les yeux vers l'endroit où était auparavant accroché le tableau, hocha la tête, et retourna dans la cuisine. Tonks et Severus le suivirent.

« Pas d'inquiétude. Severus s'est seulement occupé d'un vieux problème pour nous, » expliqua Albus au groupe.

Il y eut quelques regards inquiets dans sa direction. Les sortilèges de protection avaient probablement indiqué l'utilisation de magie noire dans la maison. Severus ricana et prit un siège. Il se servit un verre du vin chaud que Molly avait préparé pour la réunion et s'intéressa mentalement à la discussion. Comme dans la plupart de leurs meetings, n'étaient présents que les membres du noyau de l'Ordre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait apprendre énormément de Dumbledore, mais le bâtard adorait montrer son pouvoir et son intelligence. Severus vida son verre et s'en resservit un autre. C'était une bonne nuit pour boire jusqu'à l'oubli, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas reconvoqué ce soir.

« Nous n'en attendons plus qu'un avant de commencer, » annonça Albus, triturant sa barbe. « Charlie ne nous rejoindra évidement pas ce soir. »

Avant qu'Albus n'ait fini de parler, Bill Weasley fit son entrée dans la pièce, entrée digne de celles de Severus lui-même. L'intérêt de Severus se réveilla à l'expression d'orage sur le visage du Weasley qui possédait habituellement le plus de retenue de toute la famille rouquine. Une pile d'enveloppes fut jetée sur la table et Severus reconnut les pattes de mouche d'Harry sur la lettre du haut.

« Par les couilles de Merlin, Albus ! » S'exclama Bill à la grande stupeur de ses parents. « Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit la fichue importance d'Harry dans tout ça ? »

La plupart des regards autour de la table étaient très intéressés et se tournèrent vers Albus. L'expression d'Albus n'avait pas changé. Severus lança un regard à Bill avec un sourcil levé. Le rouquin lui fit un sourire crispé et répondit d'un hochement de tête. Severus aurait pensé qu'il imaginait ce qu'il venait de voir si Bill ne rentrait pas juste de Roumanie. Les deux frères devaient avoir eu une sacrée conversation avec Harry. Severus retourna le mouvement de tête.

« Je suppose que ton retard est dû à une discussion intéressante avec Harry ? » demanda Albus.

« Charlie et moi étions à deux doigts de devoir le retenir physiquement de rentrer ici et de chercher Voldemort par lui-même, » répondit Bill, « et je commence à croire qu'il pourrait le faire. »

Severus sourit lorsque plus de la moitié du groupe réagit physiquement quand Bill prononça le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore et Harry convertissaient de plus en plus de gens tous les jours. Bien qu'il aurait dû s'inquiéter du fait qu'Harry voulait traquer Voldemort, c'était un signe rassurant que le gamin revenait à son tempérament habituel de Gryffondor.

« Il va mieux, alors. Je serais plus inquiet s'il réagissait aux événements récents de toute autre manière, » déclara doucement Albus. « Je dois te demander, Bill, de garder pour toi la prophétie et toute autre information partagée avec vous par Harry. C'est à lui de décider de parler de ces choses. Tout ce que j'ajouterai à ce que j'ai déjà dit, c'est qu'Harry pourrait être bien plus puissant qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le suspecte. A présent, qu'as-tu appris, Severus ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a l'intention de vider Azkaban et de lâcher les détraqueurs sur les rassemblements de sorciers, » répondit Severus. « Il a également des plans pour Potter, mais il ne les a pas expliqué ce soir. »

La pièce fut saisie par la peur. Moins de la moitié des personnes dans cette pièce pouvait exécuter le sortilège du Patronus et ceux qui pouvaient lancer le sortilège pourraient ne pas être capables de repousser des douzaines de détraqueurs.

« A-t-il planifié une attaque ? » Demanda Albus avec gravité.

Severus grimaça, « Dans deux jours. »

« Fichu Fudge ! » Jura Tonks. « Il continue d'insister que ces créatures immondes sont loyales. »

« Pourrions-nous discrètement transférer les prisonniers ? » Demanda Lupin, les yeux dans le vague. Severus reconnut ce regard. Il planifiait quelque chose. Ces dernières années, il avait appris à apprécier ce regard plutôt que de le redouter.

« Tu veux dire d'orchestrer notre propre évasion ? » Répondit Arthur.

« Pas une évasion, un transfert non autorisé, » expliqua patiemment Lupin. Le loup-garou était un professeur naturel et était passé en mode leçon. « Nous les déplaçons, pas forcément tous, juste les figures clefs, vers un lieu sécurisé. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas en mesure de garder les détraqueurs hors des mains de Voldemort mais nous pouvons garder une partie de ses plus fervents partisans. Il serait terrible pour lui de retrouver Malfoy, Lestrange, et McNair, sans mentionner d'autres qui sont là en ce moment. Le Ministère ne peut pas les retenir, alors nous le ferons. »

Bien que l'action soit l'une des plus illégales que toutes celles considérées par l'Ordre jusqu'à ce jour, il y eut des hochements de tête tout autour de la table. Bien sûr, le Ministère n'avait jamais été aussi incompétent. Severus leva les yeux vers Albus, dont les yeux pétillaient de détermination. Il avait fallu un certain temps à Severus pour cataloguer les différents pétillements correspondant à diverses humeurs. Celui-ci montrait que le Directeur approuvait le plan de Remus. Albus laissait souvent ces réunions se dérouler de cette manière. Les membres argumentaient les idées entre eux, puis Albus décidait à la dernière minute.

« Où allons-nous les mettre ? » Demanda quelqu'un.

« Il y a des douzaines d'endroits en Grande-Bretagne qui pourraient être facilement sécurisés, » répondit Remus avec un vague mouvement de sa main, rejetant la question. « Bon sang, il y a des cellules sous cette maison. Où pensez-vous que je me transforme tous les mois ? »

Un piaillement manquant de dignité retentit, « Tu… ici ? »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, » la voix de Severus claqua. « La potion Tue-Loup le rend complètement inoffensif. Il pourrait se transformer dans la cuisine et ne blesser personne. »

Les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Il était très inhabituel pour Severus de défendre qui que ce soit lors de ces réunions, et encore moins un ancien Maraudeur. L'année précédente, les membres de l'Ordre avaient même pu les voir, Black et lui, se tenir debout de chaque côté de la table de cuisine, la baguette pointée sur l'autre, et ce à de multiples reprises, généralement lorsqu'Harry était le sujet de la discussion. Ils se retrancheraient sans doute, si on leur posait la question, derrière l'idée que Severus défendait ses compétences en potions plutôt que Lupin. Severus fronça les sourcils à leur encontre.

« Si tu peux établir un plan solide, Remus, » Albus brisa le silence, « fais-le d'ici demain midi. Sinon, nous avertirons Fudge au dernier moment. Si on ne lui laisse que très peu de temps pour agir, cela peut le pousser à l'action. »

La réunion se termina dans cette atmosphère de malaise. Bill remit les lettres, à l'exception d'une seule, à Albus, Remus et Severus avant de partir, obtenant la promesse d'Albus de le retrouver dans son bureau le jour suivant.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Et pfiout, plus de Madame Black… Faut pas le chercher…

A bientôt


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : encore ce petit souci de vouvoiement vs. tutoiement… petite pirouette par rapport au texte original, qui j'espère ne vous gênera pas…

Quelques soucis d'internet pas prévus… je suis en vacances dans ma famille, et normalement je me connecte sans souci… sauf que là, la box a été réinstallée… et plus de wifi libre… le mot de passe, quelque part dans le tas de papiers à trier du bureau… et la clef du bureau… partie par 'erreur' en Allemagne… J'ai fini par trouver un autre ordinateur qui acceptait mon fichier (et internet) et voilà…

Merci Pour Tous Vos Encouragements Et Bonne Lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre quatorze

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

_« Monsieur le Directeur, »_ lut Severus à voix haute.

_« Oui, je suis toujours quelque peu fâché contre vous. Oui, je suis toujours en colère, et triste, et blessé, mais je vais quand même beaucoup mieux. Je n'ai nul désir de retourner au Square Grimmauld que ce soit maintenant, ou dans un futur proche. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me souvenir que cette maison n'a été rien de plus qu'une prison pour mon parrain, pratiquement autant qu'Azkaban l'était. Je n'ai aucune envie d'expérimenter la douleur que je pourrais ressentir en revoyant cette maison._

_« Cela étant dit, je souhaite rester dans mon lieu de résidence actuel jusqu'à ce que les cours reprennent. Je suis certain que mon retour à Poudlard peut être arrangé, puisque mon arrivée ici l'a été. Si vous ne trouvez rien d'autre, je suis certain que je pourrais apprendre à transplaner d'ici là. »_

Severus s'étrangla presque et toussa, « De qui pense-t-il se moquer ? »

« Laisse-moi voir ça. Il n'a pas écrit ça, » Lupin tenta d'attraper la lettre mais Severus le fit se rassoir d'un regard et reprit sa lecture à voix haute.

_« Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas encore choisi mes cours pour l'année qui arrive. Voici par conséquent, enfin, mes choix, je souhaite continuer Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et Potions, j'ajouterai Magie Médicale de Base, et peut-être une formation en combats sans magie, si cela peut être arrangé. Puisque vous avez réussi à m'obtenir une garde robe moldue entièrement neuve, je suppose que récupérer mes livres et quelques robes pour l'école ne devraient pas vous poser problème. Si je devais avoir besoin d'autre chose, je pourrais certainement l'obtenir par Hibou commandé après le début des cours. _

_« Pouvez-vous donner la photo jointe à Hagrid, s'il-vous-plait. Oh, et dites à Remus et au Professeur Snape de ne pas tirer sur le messager. Au cas où ils ne partageraient pas mes sentiments – JE HAIS LES PORTOLOINS !_

_« Sincèrement,_

_« Ryan Kelly. »_

« Hein ? » Demanda Remus.

Albus tentait d'étouffer son rire, à la tête de la table de la cuisine, « Son alias avec les dresseurs de dragons, je suppose. »

Severus demanda, « Tirer sur le messager ? »

« C'est une expression moldue, » Remus balaya l'air de sa main. « Je crois que cela remonte au temps des Romains et de l'archerie. »

« Albus, je vous demande, _respectueusement_, d'annuler ce sort, _maintenant_ ! » ordonna Severus, sans doute pas aussi respectueusement qu'il voulait le faire paraître.

« La patience est une vertu, Severus, » répondit Albus avec un petit rire. « Il devrait s'estomper en quelques heures. Vous auriez vraiment dû lui expliquer la situation. »

« Quelques heures ! » S'exclama Severus. « Albus ! » Le Maitre des Potions cria après le Directeur qui battit en retraite. Le corps de Lupin fut secoué de rire et Severus le foudroya du regard, « Je suppose que tu es habitué à ce genre de choses. »

Un large sourire fut sa seule réponse. Des pas retentissants dévalèrent l'escalier. Les plus jeunes habitants de la maison avaient appris rapidement, certainement en tentant d'espionner la réunion de l'Ordre, que le portrait de Mme Black avait été incinéré. Des cris pouvaient s'entendre avant même que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre en grand et qu'un fouillis de têtes rousses, avec une seule tête brune, n'envahisse la pièce.

« Il n'a pas osé ! » Proclama un des jumeaux Weasley depuis le couloir.

« Que Merlin nous vienne en aide, » gémit Severus.

La porte s'ouvrit, « Il l'a fait ! Ça fait cinq galions pour moi, Fred ! »

Ginny Weasley se réjouissait de sa victoire sur les jumeaux. Les adolescents contournèrent prudemment Severus, mais se sentirent libres de plaisanter avec Lupin au sujet de sa condition quelque peu embarrassante. Avec grande prudence, et du bout des doigts, les jumeaux ramassèrent la lettre du loup-garou, qui ne portait qu'une seule phrase, « JE HAIS LES PORTOLOINS », et commencèrent précautionneusement à lancer divers sorts de révélation afin de déterminer avec exactitude la manière dont la blague avait été réalisée.

« Brillant, » souffla Fred Weasley. Il lança un autre sort sur le parchemin. « On dirait que Charlie l'a aidé un petit peu. »

« Simplement génial, » acquiesça George Weasley. « Il a même utilisé des sorts de dissimulation pour cacher le fait que les lettres étaient ensorcelées. »

Severus fut impressionné, malgré lui, par leur connaissance des sorts de détection et de d'identification.

« Comment êtes-vous au courant, tous les cinq ? » demanda Lupin.

« Il nous a envoyé une lettre à nous aussi, » répondit Ron Weasley. « Euh, hum, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ? »

« Si nous pouvions partir, M. Weasley, » déclara Severus d'un ton qui promettait la mort à quiconque le défierait, « soyez assurés que nous l'aurions déjà fait. »

« Harry nous a promis que nous pourrions voir, » fit remarquer Fred Weasley aux autres.

« Vous auriez dû vous en douter, Remus Lupin ! » Gronda Granger avec véhémence. « La dernière fois qu'Harry a été surpris par un Portoloin, il a été envoyé dans un cimetière où il a été attaché à une pierre tombale pour un rituel de Magie Noire dont il est à peine parvenu à s'échapper en vie ! Vous avez mérité de rester exactement là où vous êtes ! »

Severus et Lupin tressaillirent tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas pris en compte cet événement en planifiant le départ d'Harry. Ils avaient tous deux pensé qu'il refuserait de partir si on lui donnait le choix. Albus avait raison, ils méritaient leur punition. D'ailleurs, rétrospectivement, ils s'en sortaient plutôt facilement.

Bill Weasley rentra dans la cuisine et un flash les surprit tous, « Je suis désolé, » expliqua-t-il, sans le moindre remord ou regret dans la voix, « mais j'ai promis à Harry une photo. La revanche n'est pas mauvaise, n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'assit aux côtés de Lupin et fit disparaître l'appareil photo vers un endroit sûr.

Severus fronça les sourcils alors que Lupin riait, « Harry est un vrai descendant des Maraudeurs. Je pensais que le temps où je devais vérifier tout le courrier que je recevais des Potter était terminé depuis belle lurette. »

Les cheveux-serpents de Méduse, les queues de sirènes, la peau verte et les palmes qui avaient remplacé les bras furent ignorés par les jumeaux après avoir entendu la déclaration du loup-garou. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent simultanément alors qu'ils regardaient Lupin avec révérence. Leur ressemblance était pratiquement irréelle à cet instant.

« Avez-vous dit… »

« ... Maraudeurs ? »

« Dites-nous tout, Remus ! »

« Ne voulez-vous pas dire… Moony ? » Déclara Ron Weasley avec un sourire satisfait.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation et restèrent bouche bée devant leur petit frère, « Tu _savais_ ? »

Ron Weasley et Granger explosèrent de rire avant que Granger ne puisse reprendre la parole, « Vous voulez dire Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, et Prongs, également connus sous les noms de Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew alias _Scabbers_, Sirius Black, et James Potter ? »

« Le père d'Harry a écrit la carte ? » S'exclama George Weasley.

« Nous avons vécu avec deux des Maraudeurs et personne ne nous l'a dit ? » demanda Fred Weasley.

« Peter Pettigrew était _Scabbers _? » Continua George.

« Nous attendions tous de voir combien de temps il vous faudrait pour comprendre, » leur annonça un Lupin suffisant.

« Qui d'autre le sait ? » S'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux, lançant des regards accusateurs vers leur petite sœur.

« Je ne savais pas, » déclara Ginny Weasley avec un froncement de sourcil, « mais aucun d'entre vous ne m'a montré la carte. »

« Oh honnêtement, » ajouta Granger avec une pointe d'exaspération, qui s'assit également. « Ce n'était pas bien difficile, si ? Remus est Moony à cause de son petit problème avec la pleine lune. » Les yeux de Lupin eurent une lueur amusée au mot 'petit'. « La forme Animagus de Sirius était un chien, d'où le surnom Padfoot. Wormtail, c'était pour le rat. »

« Et Prongs ? »

« James Potter était également un Animagus, forme de cerf, » expliqua Severus à la grande surprise des cinq adolescents.

« Demandez à Harry si vous pouvez voir la forme de son Patronus, » sourit Lupin. « Il prend également la forme d'un cerf, celle de Prongs. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Severus avant de se rappeler un incident qui avait eu lieu trois ans auparavant, « ah oui, le match de Quidditch. »

« Professeur Snape ? »

Severus se retourna pour observer une Hermione Granger à l'air très nerveux, entourée de quatre adolescents, bien plus nerveux, et quelque peu fâchés, « Oui ? »

« Harry nous a dit, Monsieur, » continua-t-elle, en toute apparence porte parole du groupe. « Il n'a pas vraiment expliqué puisque c'était dans une lettre. Il a juste dit que vous étiez son père et que vous aviez eu la mémoire modifiée par un sort et que James était quand même toujours son père. »

Lupin éclata de rire à nouveau et Severus lui demanda de manière cinglant, « Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

« Il a tout planifié ! Non seulement ils devaient voir la blague, mais ils t'ont à leur merci pour toutes les questions qu'ils se posent. Harry n'avait et n'aura pas besoin de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit, il n'a eu qu'à laisser tomber la bombe ! » Lupin continuait de rire aux éclats.

« Ferme-là, le loup, ou je pourrais partager un certain accident survenu pendant notre troisième année dont James m'a parlé, » menaça Severus.

Lupin dégrisa immédiatement et se tourna vers les ados, « En tant que dernier Maraudeur original, toutes les blagues m'ont été léguées. N'imaginez même pas demander à Severus ce à quoi il fait allusion. »

Cinq têtes acquiescèrent solennellement et se retournèrent vers Severus, qui s'émerveillait, intérieurement, devant l'influence qu'il avait sur eux, « Pouvez-vous nous expliquer, Monsieur ? »

Severus eut un petit sourire en coin, « Cela concerne l'origine du surnom 'Moony'. Remus Lupin avait le béguin pour cette Serdaigle de cinquième année, si bien que Black a décidé de… »

« Pas ça ! » Grogna Lupin pour le plus grand amusement des ados.

« Bien, » cracha Severus. Il se tourna vers ses anciens et actuels élèves, et utilisa son regard le plus sombre. C'était encore plus effrayant, voire même plus, avec la peau verte et les cheveux-serpents. « J'ai eu une liaison pendant quatre ans avec James Potter, avec la pleine connaissance et le consentement de sa petite amie qui allait devenir sa femme plus tard. Lui et moi avons contribué à une potion qui a permis à Harry d'hériter de nos gènes à tous les trois. Lily a lancé un glamour à son enfant, afin de supprimer tous les traits Snape, puisque je devais être mis sous oubliettes afin de maintenir ma couverture en tant qu'espion. Personne n'était au courant, pas même le Directeur. Fait intéressant, Harry et moi avons le même groupe sanguin, que ni James, ni Lily ne partagent avec nous. Je suis étonné que personne n'ait jamais remarqué. »

Lupin haussa les épaules, « Il n'a jamais eu besoin d'être transfusé. Seuls les Moldus utilisent les transfusions et il semblerait que les Dursley aient réussi à l'empêcher de saigner abondamment, jusqu'à cette année du moins. »

Severus s'assombrit, « Ils ont à peine réussi ça. As-tu vu ses cicatrices, Lupin ? »

« Je les ai vues en même temps que toi, Severus, » déclara Lupin avec autant de colère.

Severus s'aperçut que les quatre plus jeunes Weasley et Granger étaient tous sous le choc, la moins surprise étant Granger, et le plus surpris, presque catatonique, Ron Weasley. Il s'abstint de rire. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que votre professeur le moins aimé plaisantait devant vous, se comportait de manière sympathique, puis admettait avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec le père marié d'un ami très proche.

« Je serais aller chercher de la potion revitalisante, si j'avais pu, Bill, » grogna Severus en lui désignant les ados de ses palmes.

Bill ricana et agita sa baguette. Les potions volèrent depuis le garde-manger bien fourni, « Buvez, les jeunes. »

La potion de Ron Weasley dut lui être versée dans la bouche mais il fut le premier à parler après l'avoir bue, « Harry ne ressemble pas à Harry ? A qui il… A quoi il… ? »

« Nous ne l'avons vu qu'avec le glamour en partie retiré, » expliqua Severus, son mal de tête revenant. Il allait devoir se venger pour avoir eu cette conversation forcée. « Pas besoin de paniquer. Il n'a pas hérité de mes cheveux ou de mon nez, qui était très bien avant d'être cassé à de multiples reprises, au moins deux fois par Black d'ailleurs. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que ses pommettes sont plus hautes et ses mains plus fines. Il pourrait avoir une poussée de croissance tardive, mais beaucoup de Potter étaient petits, et Lily n'était pas très grande. »

Severus entendit à peine ce que Bill murmura, « Ce n'est pas tout ce dont il a hérité. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là précisément, M. Weasley ? » Severus foudroya du regard l'ainé de la fratrie Weasley.

Il entendit Granger se lever et commencer à rassembler les plus jeunes Weasley avec une grande difficulté, « Je pense qu'il est temps que nous sortions. »

« Mais 'Mione ! » Protesta Ron Weasley.

« Euh, rien ? » Tenta le briseur de sorts. Severus continua de le foudroyer du regard. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré un Weasley qui puisse mentir de manière efficace. « Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. Vous devriez poser la question à Harry. »

Bill Weasley rougit fortement sous le regard scrutateur de Severus. Ce dernier comprit tout à coup, « _Si ton frère_… »

« DEHORS ! » Ordonna Granger, sa baguette sortie. La menace fit oublier aux quatre autres les restrictions sur les sorciers mineurs et ils coururent.

Bill pointa sa baguette vers Severus. _« Silencio ! »_

Aucun des mots que Severus tenta de prononcer ne passa le barrage de ses lèvres. Il déclama silencieusement, sous le regard perplexe du loup-garou. Lupin laissa reposer négligemment ses palmes sur la table et repoussa les cheveux-serpents de son visage.

« Je peux t'assurer, Severus, » déclara sévèrement Bill, « que si, et je dis bien _si_, ta déduction est correcte, que toute interaction a été initiée par Harry. Charlie a vraiment réussi à le faire s'ouvrir cette semaine, ce qui est bien mieux que tout ce que nous aurions pu faire. Sois extrêmement prudent, Severus. Je pense qu'Harry commence à accepter les choses, et qu'il pourrait te laisser l'approcher et apprendre à le connaître, mais la moindre mauvaise parole qui sortirait de ta bouche pourrait ruiner votre relation pour toujours. » Le jeune adulte revint au vouvoiement qu'il utilisait habituellement face à son ancien professeur. « Charlie m'a donné une copie de la photo envoyée à Hagrid. Il a pensé que vous aimeriez l'avoir. »

Bill posa la photographie sur la table et retira le sort de silence. Avec un petit geste de son poignet, Bill restaura l'apparence normale des deux sorciers. Severus attira la photo vers lui et vit Harry, 'déguisé' mais tout de même reconnaissable si vous le connaissiez suffisamment, debout devant un enclos qui contenait un énorme dragon. Harry était adossé négligemment contre la barrière et faisait signe à la caméra.

Severus mit de côté ses sentiments protecteurs paternels, qui lui étaient toujours étranges, « Le dragon… Est-ce… ? »

Bill acquiesça, « Norbert. »

« Merlin, Hagrid a fait éclore cette chose dans son cottage ? » Lupin avait fait le tour de la table pour jeter un coup d'œil à la photographie.

« Il était à peu près de la taille du hibou de Ron, » ricana Bill. « Bien sûr, il avait la taille d'un gros chien quand Charlie et ses amis l'ont fait s'échapper de Poudlard. »

« Nous n'avons pas commencé à faire de contrebande avant la quatrième année, au moins, et ce n'était qu'un peu de Firewhiskey, » Remus secoua la tête et murmura avec appréhension. « Bien sûr, les autres étudiaient déjà pour devenir des Animagi dès la deuxième année. »

Remus sortit, secouant toujours la tête, et Bill se rassit pour parler tranquillement à Severus avant de suivre le loup-garou hors de la cuisine, « Ne t'inquiète pas Severus. Papa a eu _la_ conversation avec Ron et Harry avant qu'ils ne reviennent pour leur quatrième année. Harry est un ado, mais il a aussi pas mal de problèmes à régler. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir été pris dans les bras avant la fin de sa première année à Poudlard et ne rend que rarement les accolades qu'on lui donne à présent. Il faut déjà être très proche de lui pour en arriver jusque là. Il n'est pas la réincarnation de James. »

Severus leva les yeux vers Bill avec étonnement, « Comment sais-tu… ? »

« Il y a très peu de secrets au sein de Gryffondor, » expliqua Bill avec un sourire. « Nous sommes de terribles menteurs pour la plupart, ou trop confiants, sans mentionner que nous sommes d'horribles commères. Les légendes des exploits de James Potter étaient encore racontées de mon temps. La rumeur prétend que ça c'est terminé subitement après sa cinquième année. La plupart des gens pensent que c'était parce qu'il tentait de gagner Lily, et qu'elle faiblissait finalement, mais je pense qu'il y a plus là-dessous… Bonne nuit, Severus. »

Severus, à court de mots, regarda simplement l'ainé des sept frères et sœur sortir de la cuisine. Il regarda de nouveau la photo et observa Harry montrer un morceau de peau brillant sur une jambe, avant de bondir hors de portée d'un jet de flamme émis par le dragon derrière lui.

« J'espère que tu veilles sur lui, James. »

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Qui a dit que Severus Snape n'avait pas d'humour ? Harry n'est-il pas un vrai petit Serpentard dans ce chapitre ?

Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de semaine… A bientôt !


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs de cette traduction !

Merci en particulier à Mrs. Murray qui m'a aidé à changer le résumé de l'histoire… Voici le nouveau :

« Trad de Sarini. Harry fait le geste de trop en testant les limites de la prophétie... Severus rêve, des rêves si réalistes qu'ils semblent être des souvenirs, et si ce n'était pas qu'une impression? Severitus,SSpèreHPfils, avec pirouette, et slash HP/? »

Vous êtes les bienvenus si vous avez d'autres idées à les partager, que ce soit sur la traduction ou sur ce résumé…

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre quinze

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Le premier Septembre, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de faire sa valise, incluant un paquet de photos en souvenir de ses deux semaines dans le rôle d'un dresseur de dragons. De la même façon que ses cheveux retrouvaient la même longueur chaque fois que sa tante les coupait, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, ils étaient de nouveau courts et ébouriffés. Charlie avait été surpris, puis impressionné après qu'Harry lui ait expliqué nonchalamment que c'était normal, mais il n'émit aucun commentaire. Harry avait jeté négligemment sur son épaule son sac à dos qui contenait toutes ses affaires rétrécies pendant qu'il attendait dans le salon de Charlie.

La nouvelle de la libération des Détraqueurs était parvenue jusqu'en Roumanie. A de multiples reprises, Harry avait surpris les dresseurs de dragons qui étaient de repos en train de s'exercer nerveusement à conjurer le sortilège du Patronus. Il avait dû résister à l'envie de les aider, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire sans compromettre sa couverture. Au lieu de cela, il en avait parlé à Charlie, qui avait partagé avec les autres sa connaissance du sortilège. Se surprenant lui-même, Harry s'était retrouvé à planifier un programme pour l'A.D., bien qu'il ne soit toujours pas certain de vouloir reprendre le groupe en charge.

Pour sa dernière nuit là-bas, les dresseurs avaient organisé une grande fête, comme seuls ceux qui risquent leur vie tous les jours savent le faire, et présentèrent à Harry un cadeau de départ. Une dent d'un Magyar à pointes, Charlie avait même réussi à retrouver celle à laquelle Harry avait été confronté en quatrième année, avait été renforcée avec de nombreux charmes de protection, teinte d'un rouge profond très foncé grâce au sang du même dragon, et accrochée à un épais collier dont le tressage, de couleur neutre, comportait quelques fils rouge et or, quasiment imperceptibles. Le collier était protégé d'un sort incassable et, une fois noué autour du cou d'Harry, fut charmé pour que seul Harry puisse le retirer.

« A quelle heure ce fichu truc est sensé s'activer ? » Harry montra le Portoloin en forme de Vif d'Or qui l'avait emmené en Roumanie.

« Dans cinq minutes, Harry, » répondit Charlie avec un sourire, « et tu te souviens que je viens avec toi ? »

« Oui, » soupira Harry avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je déteste quand même ces foutus-bloody-maldito-dracului-cazzo… »

Charlie rit à gorge déployée et mit fin au chapelet de mots au langage coloré, « Tu ferais bien de surveiller cette bouche à Poudlard. Tu égales presque Fred et George maintenant. »

« Et bien, ces reptiles géants qui crachent du feu, griffent, ont une salive plus qu'acide et sont si facilement irrités ont tendance à faire ressortir le langage le plus fleuri de chaque personne, » protesta Harry. « Je n'y peux rien si j'ai appris à jurer dans au moins cinq langues. »

Charlie ébouriffa les cheveux de nouveau courts d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Harry se laissa aller et soupira.

« Juste parce que tu refuses d'avoir une relation sérieuse à cause de cette prophétie qui pèse sur toi comme une épée de Damoclès, ça ne t'oblige pas à être un moine à Poudlard, » déclara Charlie au plus jeune sorcier.

Harry montra une expression faussement choquée, « Es-tu en train de dire que je devrais avoir des relations sexuelles avant le mariage dans les classes abandonnées de Poudlard avec des membres des deux genres choisis à tort et à travers ? M. Weasley, que dirait donc votre mère ? »

Charlie se remit à rire, « Elle me renierait pour avoir corrompu ton esprit tendre et innocent. Par l'enfer, non, souviens-toi seulement que tu as le droit de t'amuser. Laisse les sœurs Patil jouer les trainées. J'ai entendu des histoires fort peu sympathiques à leur sujet. »

« Tu m'en diras tant, » Harry fit rouler ses yeux. « Tu les aurais vues avec les gars de Beauxbâtons pendant le bal de Noël. Et mon esprit n'est plus tendre et innocent depuis au moins un an. »

« Je pense que j'ai découvert cela, » sourit Charlie en toute connaissance de cause.

Harry se redressa et embrassa fermement Charlie, « Que dirais-tu de donner à quiconque se trouve à l'arrivée de ce Portoloin le choc de sa vie ? »

« Veux-tu prendre ce risque si c'est Snape qui nous attend ? » Observa Charlie.

Harry sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, « Ok, oublie cette idée. Prêt ? »

« Prêt, » Charlie souleva son propre sac et tendit la main pour tenir le Vif d'Or avec Harry.

Le Portoloin les emporta dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où ce dernier, Remus et Snape les attendait. Harry et Charlie tombèrent tous les deux dans un imbroglio de jambes et bras, et s'aidèrent maladroitement à se relever l'un et l'autre.

« Ces attrapeurs, » Remus secoua la tête. « Prenez-leur leurs balais, et ils peuvent à peine marcher. »

« En parlant de balais… ? » Demanda Harry au Directeur.

« Tu trouveras ton Eclair de Feu dans ta malle au pied de ton lit. Madame Bibine et le Professeur Flitwick l'ont examiné consciencieusement et n'ont trouvé aucun dommage, quel qu'il soit, » le rassura Dumbledore avant de placer un petit sac de toile sur son bureau.

« Inutile de demander pour les sorts et charmes, » Harry roula ses yeux devant le sourire imperturbable de Dumbledore. Il indiqua le sac, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce sac ? »

Remus sourit malicieusement, « Ce sont les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Comme tu n'en as plus besoin, nous avons pensé que tu trouverais une manière satisfaisante de t'en débarrasser. »

La baguette d'Harry fut dans sa main en un instant. Il s'était entrainé avec l'étui sur son poignet. Il lévita le sac jusqu'à une zone dégagée du sol en pierres. _Incendio !_ Le sac s'enflamma avec une brillante couleur bleue et brûla jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un tas de cendres et une marque noire sur le sol. _Recurvite !_ La marque noire et les cendres disparurent.

« Merci beaucoup Harry, » déclara Dumbledore avec plaisir. » Mais les Elfes de Maison auraient pu nettoyer. »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Nul besoin de les appeler pour leur faire faire un travail qu'un simple mot peut accomplir. »

Dumbledore et Remus lui offrirent un large sourire. Snape hocha simplement la tête, mais Harry crut voir ses lèvres frémir légèrement. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de lui. Harry posa son sac et s'approcha du Maitre des Potions.

« Si vous voulez bien, Monsieur, » commença Harry, « nous pourrions parler plus tard. »

Snape le regarda sans la moindre malice ou même aversion, du moins qu'Harry aurait pu déceler, « Le Poudlard Express arrive à sept heures. Si tu viens à mon bureau à quatre heures, cela te donnera amplement le temps de t'installer et nous laissera suffisamment de temps pour parler. »

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce, « Y a-t-il autre chose ? »

« Les cours que tu as demandé ont été acceptés, » déclara Dumbledore. « As-tu pris une décision concernant l'AD ? »

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, « Qui sera l'enseignant accompagnant ? »

« Le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal agira à ce titre, » annonça Dumbledore.

Cela ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question. Harry plissa les yeux et fixa ostensiblement le Directeur. Le vieil homme resta assis sur son fauteuil et ses yeux pétillèrent vers Harry. _Foutu, exaspérant, cinglé, vieux…_ Le flot d'insultes mentales d'Harry fut rompu quand il remarqua que Remus avait un grand sourire, comme le chat qui a attrapé le canari.

« Scheiβe, Moony est de retour ? » Demanda Harry tout excité. Charlie lui mit une petite taloche sur la tête pour lui rappeler gentiment de surveiller son langage. « Oups. Désolé, ma langue a fourché, ça n'arrivera plus. »

Snape jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui vers Charlie, « Je suis certain du contraire. »

« Pas de jurons en classe au moins, Harry ? » Requit Remus. « C'est tout ce que je réussissais à obtenir de Fred et George. Je ne veux pas recommencer cela. »

« J'étais excité, » se défendit Harry. « Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes à l'origine de mon séjour en Roumanie. Je n'y peux rien si les dresseurs de dragons ont une mauvaise influence. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder ! » Protesta Charlie. « Mon langage n'est pas aussi fleuri que celui d'Harry ! »

« Tu es seulement moins créatif que je ne le suis, » protesta Harry. Il se retourna vers Dumbledore, « Je discuterai de l'AD avec Hermione. Au minimum, j'y participerai. Je pense qu'un groupe de leaders sera bien mieux qu'un seul, peut-être un représentant de chaque Maison ? Y a-t-il autre chose ? Je voudrais prendre un long bain. Ai-je déjà dit à quel point JE HAIS LES PORTOLOINS ! »

« Je crois que nous avons reçu le message, Harry, » déclara le Directeur en riant. « Les Sixième Année commencent leurs leçons de transplanage au mois d'Octobre. Le mot de passe pour la Tour Gryffondor est 'Puddlegum'. Soit prêt à aller à la rencontre du train quand il arrivera. »

Harry eut un large sourire et demanda à Charlie alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau, « Dois-je accrocher le portrait des hommes-poissons dans la Tour Gryffondor ou dans la Grande Salle ? »

« La Tour…, » répondit Charlie à la question scénarisée, « ou bien un dans chaque. »

« Harry ! » Houspilla Remus depuis le bureau.

« Je pourrais vendre des copies aux Première Année ! » Suggéra Harry, ignorant Remus.

« Harold James Potter ! » Hurla Snape.

Harry s'arrêta presque. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son nom complet, mais ne voulait pas faire une scène en réagissant. Il se secoua rapidement et Harry et Charlie se ruèrent dans l'escalier. Ils étaient à bout de souffle le temps d'atteindre la Tour Gryffondor. Harry finit par articuler le mot de passe de manière compréhensible pour la Grosse Dame et ils purent entrer.

Charlie regarda autour de lui, « Ça n'a pas changé. »

« J'imagine qu'il y a quelques égratignures supplémentaires dues aux jumeaux, » Harry s'adossa contre un mur et haussa ses sourcils de manière suggestive. « Je viens d'obtenir cinq heures de liberté. Que diantre puis-je faire pour m'occuper ? »

« Ces adolescents, » renifla Charlie. « Toujours à penser avec leur… » Il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. « Non que je ne m'en plaigne. Je pensais que tu voulais prendre un bain. »

« Plus tard, » sourit Harry. Il se débarrassa lui-même de sa chemise, révélant une peau bronzée mettant en valeur sa collection de cicatrices. « Je dois d'abord me salir. T'es-tu déjà demandé à quel point le tapis de la salle commune était doux ? »

Charlie ne repartit pour le Square Grimmauld qu'après un déjeuner tardif dans la Tour Gryffondor, courtoisie des Elfes de Maison. Il resterait là quelques jours avant de rentrer en Roumanie. Harry revêtit ses robes à l'effigie de Gryffondor et tenta sans succès de dompter ses cheveux, au plus grand amusement de son miroir, avant de descendre vers le bureau de Snape. Harry frappa à la porte et attendit patiemment. Il avait quelques minutes d'avance.

Snape ouvrit la porte et s'écarta de l'entrée, « Entre, Harry. »

Harry entra et regarda autour de lui de manière inconfortable. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cette pièce, Snape l'avait mis dehors à coups de pied et avait refusé de poursuivre ses leçons d'Occlumancie. Bien des choses s'étaient passées depuis, mais l'endroit rendait toujours Harry anxieux. Il faillit ne pas remarquer lorsque Snape ouvrit une autre porte qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue et fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

Quoi qu'Harry ait pu attendre des quartiers privés de Snape, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité. Les meubles semblaient confortables et assez neufs. Des étagères remplies de livres s'étalaient le long des murs. Les couleurs étaient douces et très… terriennes, bien qu'il n'y ait que très peu de rouge. Harry entra dans la pièce et alla prudemment s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Snape s'assit en face de lui.

Embarrassés et ne sachant où commencer, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un petit moment avant que Snape ne brise la glace, « Je suppose que si tu as des questions, quelles qu'elles soient… »

Harry réfléchit un long moment. Il connaissait la trame de l'histoire, mais n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir connaître les détails. Il y avait quelques petites choses, néanmoins, qui lui trottaient dans un petit coin de sa tête, « Est-ce que vous… euh… avez aimé mon… hum… autre père ? »

Bien que son expression ne changea pas, la peine brilla dans les yeux de Snape, « Oui, je l'aimais, beaucoup. Il aimait à la fois ta mère et moi. »

Harry hocha la tête, « Euh, est-ce que ma mère et vous… euh… avaient… hum… jamais… »

« Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les femmes de cette manière, donc non, nous n'avons jamais rien fait. Je considérais Lily comme une amie très proche, » répondit Snape avec candeur.

« Avez-vous envie d'être mon père ? » Demanda Harry doucement tout en baissant ses yeux vers ses chaussures.

« Je vais être honnête avec toi, Harry, » commença Snape. Harry s'arma de courage afin de supporter cette nouvelle déception. Il associait cette voix avec les joutes verbales et les cris, absolument pas avec d'aimables et réconfortantes conversations. « Si quelqu'un m'avait posé la question il y a deux mois, j'aurais été capable de dire que je ne te haïssais pas. Ou plus. Dans une certaine mesure, j'avais fini par intégrer ce que j'avais appris de ton enfance, à la fois au travers de tes leçons d'Occlumancie et des tentatives de Molly de te faire sortir de Privet Drive. J'aurais tout de même répondu avec un 'Non' fervent.

« Quand Albus a restauré mes souvenirs, cela n'aurait pas dû avoir autant d'influence à ce sujet, mais avec les souvenirs sont revenus les sentiments, sentiments dont je me pensais incapable de ressentir. L'amour n'était pas une émotion que je pouvais comprendre, bien que j'avais de la haine à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. A présent, » Harry leva les yeux, essayant de ne pas trahir l'espoir qui l'envahissait avec son regard, « j'aimerais beaucoup avoir la chance de faire partie de ta vie, si tu le veux bien. »

Harry hocha la tête et essaya de se retenir de pleurer. Il avait pleuré sur l'épaule de Charlie à de multiples reprises et ne voulait pas fondre en larmes en ce moment, « J'aimerais essayer cela aussi, je pense. »

« Avant que nous ayons décidé que tu devais t'éloigner d'ici pendant quelque temps, Albus a ajouté une chambre à mes quartiers. Pendant que tu étais en Roumanie, j'ai demandé à Albus de faire de cet ajout quelque chose qui soit permanent. Si jamais tu éprouves le besoin de t'évader, tu es le bienvenu ici, » offrit Snape.

« Puis-je la voir ? » Demanda Harry.

Snape le mena dans une chambre à l'angle du salon combiné bibliothèque. Harry fut surpris quand il y entra. La chambre semblait avoir été retirée de la Tour Gryffondor pour être intégrée aux quartiers de Snape. Le Maitre des Potions ne semblait pas à sa place entouré par tous ces pourpres et or. La volonté de Snape d'avoir 'ça' au cœur de son espace personnel signifiait bien plus pour Harry qu'aucun mot ne le pourrait.

« Merci, euh, » hésita Harry, « comment dois-je vous appeler ? »

« En présence des autres étudiants, quels qu'ils soient, des autres professeurs et membres de l'Ordre, je resterai Professeur Snape. En privé… je te laisse choisir comment t'adresser à moi, et tu peux me tutoyer si tu le veux. » La réponse de Snape avait été dite de manière très calme, mais Harry pouvait sentir sa nervosité dans l'énergie de la chambre.

« Est-ce que… Père… ok ? » S'aventura Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire, mais ayant le sentiment qu'un certain degré de formalité était encore nécessaire.

Snape sourit et ses traits changèrent de manière ahurissante. Il attira Harry dans une brève mais étroite étreinte, si rapide qu'Harry n'eut pas même une chance d'y répondre. Harry s'était demandé ce que diantre James avait pensé jusqu'à voir le changement provoqué par un simple sourire. Le sourire disparut presque instantanément et Snape reprit son habituelle expression imperturbable.

« Puisque nous abordons le sujet, tu es au courant de mon rôle pour l'Ordre. Cela mettrait ta vie en danger tout autant que la mienne si je devais changer mon comportement public à ton égard, » ajouta Snape sévèrement.

« Je m'attendais à cela, » déclara Harry, bien qu'un peu déçu de ce fait. « A la fin de l'année dernière, vous m'avez à peu près ignoré. Pourrions-nous nous tenir à cela ? Je travaille bien mieux sans les insultes et les professeurs sur mon dos. »

« Cela rendra les choses sans doute plus agréables, » il y eut un coup frappé à la porte. « Ce doit être Albus qui vient réajuster ton glamour. »

La main d'Harry vola vers son front. Sa cicatrice l'ayant picoté en permanence et à de multiples occasions brûlé avec les émotions de Voldemort, il avait oublié qu'elle était cachée. Le Directeur entra dans la nouvelle chambre d'Harry et le salua. Harry se retourna et répondit à Dumbledore d'un hochement de tête.

« Merci pour la chambre, Monsieur, » déclara Harry.

« De rien, Harry. Lorsque j'aurai retiré le glamour cachant ta cicatrice, je devrais remettre en place celui que ta mère a placé sur toi. Voudras-tu voir la différence avant que je ne le fasse ? » Offrit Dumbledore.

Harry réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer et vit Snape agiter sa baguette. Un miroir sur pied de taille humaine apparut dans la chambre. Le Directeur pointa sa baguette vers Harry et Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentit sa peau le démanger, mais ne ressentit rien d'autre. Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda dans le miroir. Son reflet le fit sursauter.

La forme de son visage était seulement légèrement différente. Il était un peu plus anguleux, et ses pommettes étaient plus hautes. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement plus pleines. Il leva sa main vers sa bouche et remarqua que sa structure osseuse entière était un peu plus petite, plus délicate, bien que sa taille soit restée la même. Ses yeux… il faillit pousser un cri d'effroi avant de se souvenir de ses lentilles de contact et d'en enlever une. Il était content de toujours avoir les yeux de sa mère. Sa peau n'avait pas changé, son bronzage toujours intact, et il supposa qu'il devait cela au soleil dont il avait bien profité ou alors qu'il n'avait pas hérité de la peau pâle de Snape.

« Je présume que quelqu'un a mes lunettes ? » Déclara Harry, ne réussissant pas, malgré tous ses efforts, à empêcher une certaine amertume de l'envahir.

Snape les lui tendit, penaud. Harry les lui prit et retira son autre lentille de contact. Avec ses lunettes de nouveau en place, il ressemblait à nouveau au Harry Potter que tout le monde connaissait et reconnaissait. Les changements étaient remarquables, mais n'étaient pas suffisants pour le rendre méconnaissable. Harry lança le charme qui cachait les marques de ses détentions avec Umbridge. Un petit soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il se retourna vers le Directeur et son père.

« Faisons à nouveau de moi Harry Potter, » déclara-t-il avec une petite pointe de déception.

« Le glamour ne fait pas de toi Harry Potter, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Quelle que soit ton apparence, tu seras toujours Harry Potter. »

« Je dois encore te dire une chose, Harry, » ajouta Snape depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. « Quand Lily était enceinte de quatre mois, nous avons appris que tu serais un garçon. Nous avons alors choisi de te nommer d'après un de mes proches cousins et d'après ton père. Tu as toujours été Harold James Potter. »

Harry ferma ses yeux et sentit à nouveau ce picotement, « Merci, » murmura-t-il. « Tout à l'heure, c'était la première fois… les Dursley ne m'ont jamais dit quel était mon nom complet. J'ai toujours été 'garçon' là-bas, ou 'Potter' et 'Harry' à l'école. »

Il se précipita hors de la chambre et des appartements, sans attendre de voir la réaction de son père et du Directeur.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Un pas en avant...

Mille excuses de ne pas être plus régulière, j'ose espérer que vous comprenez…

A bientôt !


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Le nouveau résumé semble avoir été apprécié…

Merci à Matsuyama pour sa correction, je ferai 'lever tous les yeux au ciel' dans les chapitres déjà publiés plutôt que de les 'rouler' dès que j'aurai un peu de temps pour le faire…

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre seize

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Le sifflement d'un engin à vapeur – bien que le train n'avait nul besoin de combustible pour fonctionner puisqu'il marchait uniquement par magie et qu'il était l'un des rares véhicules Moldus enchantés de manière légale – signala l'arrivée du Poudlard Express dans sa station de Pré-au-Lard. Harry regrettait quelque peu de ne pas être à bord du train, tout en sachant que sa présence aurait mis les autres étudiants en danger. Il descendit jusqu'à la station dans une des voitures tirées par un Sombral afin de retrouver ses camarades de retour à l'école.

La foule le rendit extrêmement mal-à-l'aise, après avoir été d'abord tout seul, puis entouré de grands espaces ouverts le reste de son été. La bousculade des autres élèves lui donna envie de sortir sa baguette et de commencer à lancer des sorts à vue. Il étouffa son malaise juste avant que deux taches floues se précipitent sur lui et l'entrainent dans une étreinte féroce. Pour la première fois, néanmoins de manière très brève et timide, Harry leur rendit leur étreinte. Harry devina que cette seule action fut responsable du fait qu'Hermione fondit en larmes.

« Tu nous as manqué, Harry, » gémit-elle en le tenant plus étroitement.

« Hey là, » Harry la serra gentiment. « Tu montres un mauvais exemple aux Première Année. Ils doivent penser que tu veux déjà rentrer chez toi. »

« Idiot ! » Hermione, qui avait rapidement récupéré, le frappa sur le bras.

« Hey, tu m'as manqué aussi, » répondit Harry avec un petit rire.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pu passer deux semaines avec Charlie, » grommela Ron. « _Je_ ne suis jamais allé en Roumanie. »

« Ron, je…, » déglutit Harry avec difficulté. Il se souvenait du début du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de la jalousie de Ron.

Ron lui offrit un large sourire, « Je présume que je n'aurais pas voulu être là-bas, si l'on en croit ce que les jumeaux tentaient d'insinuer. »

Harry essaya de frapper son meilleur ami mais Ron bondit hors de sa portée. Harry le pourchassa jusqu'à la colline où les voitures les attendaient et tous les deux coururent tout le chemin menant jusqu'à l'école. Les plus longues jambes de Ron lui donnaient un grand avantage, mais le rouquin ne s'était toujours pas adapté à sa dernière poussée de croissance et trébuchait sur ses propres pieds. Harry avait toujours été rapide et avait aiguisé ses reflexes en travaillant avec les dragons et en s'entrainant avec Charlie. Il réussit donc à rattraper Ron et à le coincer par terre avant que les attelages ne parviennent à l'entrée principale.

« Ah ! Je t'ai eu ! » S'exclama Harry victorieusement.

« Je me rends, je me rends ! Ils blaguaient juste, je te le jure. Hey, que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda Ron en plaisantant d'abord avant de se rendre compte de leurs positions. « Tu ne devrais pas être capable de me maitriser ! »

« Oui, M. Weasley, que se passe-t-il ici ? » Questionna une profonde et sarcastique voix. « Ce n'est vraiment pas une manière dont devraient se conduire des Préfets. »

Les voitures, qui les avaient rejoints, ralentissaient jusqu'à s'arrêter et Harry se releva, tirant Ron jusqu'à lui. Il offrit à son père un regard clairement faussement innocent, « Je ne suis pas Préfet, Professeur. »

« Je sais cela, Potter ! » Clama Snape. « Cinq points retirés à Gryffondor pour votre insolence. Pour l'amour de Merlin, ajustez vos robes avant d'entrer dans l'école. On dirait que vous avez aidé Hagrid à apprivoiser quelque nouvelle acquisition. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, « Vous voulez parler des Première Année ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils, pivota sur ses talons, et se précipita à l'intérieur, mais Harry put entendre un rire étouffé. Ron toisa Harry, impressionné, « Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry Potter ? »

« C'est extrêmement difficile de se vautrer dans la dépression et de s'apitoyer sur son sort avec trois tonnes de lézard affuté, ardent, capricieux et lunatique qui en a après toi. Après ma première brûlure, j'ai très vite appris, » Harry grimaça à ce souvenir. « Ça n'a pourtant pas été ma dernière. »

Les deux amis entrèrent dans le château bras dessus bras dessous, entrée bien éloignée de celle d'Harry l'année précédente. Le bruyant bavardage des élèves qui se retrouvaient après les vacances d'été était joyeux et positif, même dans ce climat de terreur dans lequel le monde sorcier avait été plongé.

Les Gryffondor se rassemblèrent autour d'Harry quasiment immédiatement. La foule pressée autour de lui rendit Harry anxieux, mais il réussit à étouffer la sensation. La nouvelle d'Harry Potter ne se trouvant pas dans le train s'était répandue rapidement et une panique légère avait envahi les élèves qui revenaient et qui connaissaient Harry. Harry finit par se retrouver assis à l'extrémité de la table, aussi loin qu'il puisse l'être de la table des Professeurs. Il ressentait le besoin d'être aussi près des portes qu'il le pouvait.

« Hey Potter, » le héla Malfoy alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table Serpentard, « les moyens de transport normaux ne sont pas assez bons pour toi maintenant ? »

« Pas du tout, Malfoy, » répondit Harry. « Je voulais seulement me donner quelques heures supplémentaires pendant lesquelles je n'aurais pas à voir ton visage ou à entendre ta voix de fausset. Quand vas-tu enfin atteindre la puberté ? »

Hagrid choisit ce moment pour marcher vers la table Gryffondor, empêchant efficacement Malfoy de tenter des représailles. Harry présuma que les Première Année avaient été délivrés à McGonagall. « J'ai eu t'photo, 'Arry. Enc'drée sur la ch'minée et t'ça. »

Harry rayonna et annonça à Hagrid, « Je m'arrêterais et viendrais la voir après ta première classe. J'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi. »

Le Choixpeau magique avait mis dix élèves à Gryffondor. Harry était étonné de les trouver si jeunes, « Est-ce moi, ou les Première Année ont l'air d'avoir seulement huit ou neuf ans ? »

« C'est en partie toi, Harry, » lui murmura Hermione en réponse. « Mais là encore, quelques-uns des Troisième Année font la même taille que toi. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse défendre sa petite stature, Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

« Soyez les bienvenus pour votre première fois ou votre retour dans les murs sacrés de Poudlard, » commença Dumbledore pour son discours annuel, à la fin du festin d'accueil. « J'ai quelques annonces à faire avant que les Préfets ne montrent aux Première Année leurs dortoirs. Certains de nos élèves les plus âgés peuvent aussi bien bénéficier de ce petit rappel. La Forêt Interdite, spécialement après les événements de l'année passée, » Harry grimaça en souvenir, « est _strictement_ interdite. Tout élève surpris alors qu'il tenterait d'entrer dans la Forêt sans un Professeur sera sévèrement puni. Je dois souligner que la Forêt représente davantage de danger pour les élèves errants que les années précédentes.

« M. Rusard a établi une nouvelle liste d'articles qui ne seront pas autorisés incluant, très chers, pratiquement tout ce que vous pourriez acheter chez Messieurs Fred et George Weasley. Si vous ressentez le besoin de consulter la liste complète, elle sera affichée sur la porte de M. Rusard, ou bien vous pouvez examiner un formulaire de commande par hibou de 'Weasley & Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux'. Quelques-uns de nos Professeurs ne sont pas avec nous ce soir. Vous rencontrerez, ou referez connaissance avec, notre Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal demain soir ou en classe, puisqu'il est actuellement indisposé. Nous vous proposons cette année une nouvelle classe, la Médecine Magique. Madame Pomfrey vous l'enseignera tout en s'acquittant de ses fonctions à l'hôpital.

« La plupart d'entre vous êtes sans doute au courant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, » toute la salle ou presque tressaillit, « a recommencé à attaquer. Je peux vous assurer que vous êtes parfaitement en sécurité dans cette école. Tout élève préoccupé par cet état de fait doit se sentir libre d'en parler à son Directeur de Maison, aux Préfets en chef, » Katie Bell et un garçon de Serdaigle se levèrent et firent un signe de la main, « ou à l'un de nos Préfets. A présent, pour la chanson de l'école, que chacun choisisse un ton… et allons-y ! »

« Qui est le nouveau Professeur de Défense ? » Murmura Ron après avoir accéléré certaines paroles de la chanson.

Hermione le réprimanda de l'autre côté de la table « Tttu tutt ! » et continua à chanter.

« Pour quelle raison crois-tu qu'il ne soit pas là ce soir, Ron ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire narquois.

« Je ne sais pas, » grommela Ron, frustré d'être maintenu dans l'ombre alors que ses amis le taquinaient.

« Regarde vers le ciel, Ron, » l'invita Harry en levant la main, balayant un arc de cercle au-dessus de sa tête.

Plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor écoutaient la conversation feutrée et levèrent les yeux vers le plafond enchanté. Les élèves commençaient à sortir de la salle et Ginny rassemblait les Première Année de Gryffondor avec un autre Cinquième Année qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

« Pas possible ! » S'exclama Dean Thomas avec enthousiasme. « Il est de retour ! »

« Hein ? » Ron était toujours aussi perdu.

Harry acquiesça et se pencha vers Ron, « C'est la pleine lune ce soir, Ronniekins. »

« Yes ! Le Professeur Lupin est de retour ! » Beugla Seamus, provoquant de bruyantes et excitées conversations au sein des groupes d'étudiants plus âgés qui attendaient de pouvoir quitter la Grande Salle.

« Honnêtement, Ron, » déclara Hermione avec un petit sourire qui contrait le mépris dans sa voix, « et tu es Préfet. »

Les Gryffondor de Sixième Année marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor, où Harry donna le mot de passe, et tous entrèrent. Ils discutèrent des classes qu'ils avaient choisi de suivre cette année et du potentiel de leur équipe de Quidditch, à laquelle il manquait de nombreux joueurs. Katie Bell coinça Harry, Ron et Ginny et les informa qu'il y aurait des essais libres pour toutes les positions. Une fois que l'équipe serait choisie, McGonagall voulait qu'ils élisent un nouveau capitaine.

Dans les dortoirs, les garçons de Sixième Année se préparaient à aller au lit. Harry se souvint de leur première nuit à leur retour l'année précédente avec un pincement au cœur et se retourna pour parler à ses camarades de dortoir, « Les gars… J'ai agi comme un pauvre con l'année dernière. Je suis désolé. »

« J'n'étais pas beaucoup mieux moi-même, » Répondit Seamus en baissant les yeux, honteux, du mur où il punaisait une affiche de Quidditch.

« Ça a été une très mauvaise année pour tout le monde, » déclara Neville en se glissant sous les couvertures de son lit, pacificateur autoproclamé du groupe. « Faisons un pacte. Restons toujours soudés et ne laissons plus jamais quoi que ce soit de ce genre se reproduire et se mettre entre nous. »

Les garçons hochèrent tous la tête et acceptèrent cet accord. Harry se sentit très fier de Neville. Une année plus tôt, le timide garçon n'aurait jamais osé prendre la parole ainsi. Une bonne chose au moins qui était ressortie du fiasco au Ministère.

« J'ai découvert l'année dernière que je ne vous connaissais pas très bien les gars, » ajouta Dean, qui regardait ses propres affiches, moldues ou magiques, un mélange de football et de Quidditch, s'assurant qu'elles étaient droites. Ses propres dessins étaient interposés entre les affiches, « à l'exception de Seamus. »

Neville était, comme d'habitude, le premier au lit. Harry rampa dans le lit de Neville et s'assit à ses côtés, suivi par Seamus. Ron les rejoignit, et Dean fouilla dans son coffre avant de grimper dans le lit et de fermer les rideaux. Neville et Seamus allumèrent leurs baguettes et Dean tendit une bouteille.

« Du Whisky Moldu ? » Demanda Ron avec étonnement, ne se souciant pas d'exercer son autorité de Préfet. Il était probablement aussi intéressé que chacun d'entre eux. Harry sourit, aucun d'eux n'aurait fait un meilleur Préfet.

Dean hocha la tête et sourit, « Cela devrait délier quelques langues. Je me disais que nous nous connaitrions bien mieux après cela. »

Seamus avala avec impatience la première gorgée et toussa.

Harry prit la seconde, la laissant reposer sur sa langue un moment avant d'avaler, passa la bouteille et commenta, « L'Odgen est meilleur. »

« Harry ! Quand as-tu bu sans moi ? » Demanda Ron avant de prendre sa première gorgée et de tousser quand elle lui brûla la gorge.

« J'ai passé deux semaines avec des dresseurs de dragons, Ron, » Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Ils sont très bons pour relâcher le stress. Ils se doivent de l'être. » Il eut un large sourire, « Leurs fêtes sont géantes ! »

La bouteille fit son chemin dans le cercle et ils parlèrent tous de ce qu'ils aimaient et de ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas, de leurs vies jusqu'à ce jour, des classes qu'ils avaient choisi cette année, et des autres élèves de leur année. Harry parla surtout de ses aventures à Poudlard, ne mentionnant que rarement les Dursley, et de son séjour passé en Roumanie. Ron lui jeta quelques regards quand Harry évita de parler de ses Moldus ou du début de son été. La bouteille était encore à moitié pleine quand Dean changea de sujet de conversation.

Neville leur montra à tous sa nouvelle baguette. Sa grand-mère l'avait emmené chez Ollivander le jour qui avait suivi son retour de l'école et s'était vanté à chacune de ses connaissances de ses exploits au Ministère. Il confirma que le Professeur Dumbledore avait parlé à tous leurs tuteurs ou parents, à l'exception des Dursley bien sûr, et leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Neville était bien plus confiant qu'il ne l'était l'année précédente et Harry sentait qu'il y avait au moins une chose dont il pouvait être fier.

« Il est temps de passer aux choses personnelles, » annonça Dean. Il regarda chacun des garçons autour de lui et sourit malicieusement, « Qui a perdu sa virginité ? »

Ron recracha presque son Whisky quand Harry et Seamus levèrent tous les deux leurs mains. Harry regarda Seamus et leva un sourcil, essayant d'ignorer l'expression incrédule de Ron.

Seamus sourit fièrement et prononça un seul mot, « Parvati. »

Tous les yeux furent ensuite sur Harry qui rougit et il murmura, « Les jumeaux ne plaisantaient pas… »

« Argh ! Non ! » Hurla Ron en bouchant ses oreilles avec ses doigts, serrant fermement ses paupières. « Très mauvaise image mentale. Harry ! »

« Qui était-ce ? » Demanda Neville haut et fort, avec cette audace induite par le whisky et un petit rire bref.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Ron se jeta sur lui et couvrit sa bouche avec une main. Harry eut une idée vicieuse qui germa dans son esprit et il lécha la main de Ron. Leurs camarades de dortoirs les observèrent avec amusement alors que Ron hurlait et bondissait loin d'Harry, tombant du lit dans le processus. Il se frotta le bras en remontant sur le lit, la mine renfrognée, et les autres rirent à gorge déployée.

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et Hermione passa sa tête au moment où Harry déclarait avec calme après que les éclats de rire se soient éteints, « Différent Weasley, différent goût. »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda Hermione. « Je pouvais entendre Ron depuis la salle commune. »

Seamus ouvrit les rideaux de Neville et glissa la tête pour la regarder, « Nous sommes juste en train de parler de la vie sexuelle d'Harry, Miss Préfet, M'dame ! Envie de te joindre à nous ? »

« Auriez-vous bu ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur en humant l'air.

« Hey, Hermione, » gémit Harry en faisant la moue, « On n'a pas classe demain ! Viens t'amuser avec nous, s'il-te-plait ! » Il battit des cils vers elle.

Le silence se fit à leur porte pendant un temps avant qu'ils n'entendent Hermione entrer et lancer un sort de silence. Elle grimpa dans le lit de Neville et se coinça entre Harry et Ron, « Ferme la bouche, Ron. Tu as l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. »

« La parfaite Préfète Hermione dans le dortoir des garçons après l'heure, » Seamus mit le dos de sa main sur son front dans un grand geste dramatique. « Mais où va donc le monde ? »

Hermione le frappa et secoua la tête lorsqu'elle aperçut la bouteille aux trois quarts vide, « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici, idiot. Et vous pouvez cesser de me qualifier de parfaite après l'année dernière, voire même depuis notre seconde année. J'ai transgressé au moins trois fois plus de règles que vous, sans parler de toutes les lois que nous avons enfreintes. Alors que se passe-t-il ? Qu'y a-t-il de neuf au sujet de la vie sexuelle d'Harry ? J'ai déjà entendu parler de Seamus et Parvati. Cette fille ne sait pas fermer sa bouche. »

« Et bien, » expliqua Dean. « Harry ici présent a couché avec un Weasley. Nous ne savons toujours pas lequel néanmoins. »

« Vraiment ? Tu l'as fait ? » Grinça Hermione, « Je pensais qu'ils plaisantaient. Harry ! » Elle le serra étroitement dans ses bras. « Tu as eu un sacré été, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Génial, » se plaignit Seamus, « donc Hermione et Ron étaient déjà au courant mais nous sommes toujours dans le noir ! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile de deviner qui, » Hermione attrapa la bouteille, l'examina attentivement, renifla l'alcool au niveau du goulot, haussa les épaules, et prit une gorgée. Elle fronça tout son visage, « Ce truc est vicieux. » Mais elle en prit néanmoins une nouvelle gorgée.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, « Je leur ai déjà signalé que l'Odgen était bien meilleur. Mais ça fait son boulot, cependant, » il lui prit la bouteille des mains et but avant de la repasser à Neville. « Distrait donc Ron pendant une minute, 'Mione. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'évanouisse à cause du choc ou quelque chose comme ça. » Il se pencha vers les autres garçons et murmura assez fort pour que le fait de chuchoter soit complètement inutile, « Charlie. »

Neville se mit à tousser, Seamus sourit d'un air entendu, et les sourcils de Dean se levèrent, « Tu chasses pour l'autre équipe, Harry ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête, « Pour les deux. »

« Et moi qui ai pensé pendant une seconde que nous aurions toutes les filles pour nous, » se lamenta Seamus.

Ron se mit à crier. « Hermione ! »

Les quatre garçons qui parlaient très près les uns des autres se retournèrent pour voir de quelle façon Hermione avait distrait Ron. Malgré la faible lumière, ils pouvaient voir que le visage de Ron était d'un rouge brillant. Harry se tourna vers Hermione et leva ses sourcils.

« Atteindre le doux âge de seize ans et demi et n'avoir jamais été embrassé, » déclara-t-elle tristement en secouant la tête, « quelle pitié. »

C'était quasiment le petit matin quand Hermione quitta le dortoir et Harry s'assura que chacun boive une grande quantité d'eau. Quand Seamus essaya d'y échapper et d'aller directement jusqu'à son lit, résistant contre Harry alors que ce dernier le poussait vers la salle de bain, Harry lui demanda s'il voulait que le Professeur Snape le voit avec une gueule de bois. Seamus secoua la tête avec ferveur et but assez d'eau pour noyer un hippogriffe.

Dès qu'Harry eut l'impression que tout le monde était endormi, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre pour observer le parc. Le ciel était clair et la pleine lune éclairait tout le domaine, créant de larges ombres.

« C'est toi, Harry ? » Marmonna Ron.

« Ouais, Ron, » répondit Harry doucement.

« Est-ce que Charlie et toi…, hum, » demanda Ron avec une gêne évidente, « vous sortez ensemble ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement, avant de se rappeler que Ron ne pouvait pas le voir, « Non, Ron, ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous. »

Il y eut une longue pause, « Désolé d'avoir paniqué, Harry. Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais avec Ginny. J'ai toujours un peu espéré que vous alliez… mais ça ne me dérange pas. Vraiment. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Ron, » répondit tranquillement Harry. « Dort donc un peu. »

« Tu devrais dormir aussi, » insista Ron.

« Je ne peux pas, » Harry déglutit péniblement. Il savait que la peur qui l'étreignait était irrationnelle mais elle n'en était pas moins réelle. « C'est juste que… je … »

« Tu pourrais obtenir de la Potion Sans Rêve, » suggéra Ron, essayant de lui être utile.

« Elle a trop d'effets secondaires quand elle est prise régulièrement, » expliqua Harry. « Je ne peux pas me permettre d'en devenir dépendant. »

« Puis-je t'aider ? » Demanda Ron avec espoir.

« Non, Ron, je ne peux pas te demander de… »

Ron se leva et sortit de son lit. Il vint se placer à côté de son meilleur ami, se penchant vers lui, « Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas me demander, Harry ? »

« Quand j'avais des cauchemars, Charlie me tenait contre lui. Ça allait mieux rien qu'en sachant qu'il était là, à me garder sur terre, à me garder en sécurité, » Harry enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux vers ses genoux et murmura presque les mots suivants, honteux, « J'ai peur de dormir. »

Ron passa un bras autour d'Harry, « Nous sommes tous là pour toi, Harry. C'est bien cela que nous avons tous juré ce soir. »

Ce matin-là, peu de temps après qu'ils soient tous allés au lit finalement, les garçons de Sixième Année Gryffondor se réveillèrent en sursaut au son des hurlements d'Harry dans son sommeil. Ron sauta de son lit pour réconforter son ami qui convulsait presque. Pendant que Ron tentait d'apaiser Harry, Neville raconta à Seamus et à Dean ce qui s'était passé au Ministère de la Magie, la sombre et plus grave humeur du matin semblant plus appropriée à l'histoire que la précédente atmosphère plutôt potache des blagues et de l'alcool.

Bien qu'il ne sache pas toute l'histoire, il la connaissait en partie, assez pour expliquer la relation qu'entretenait Harry avec Sirius Black, et l'innocence de l'assassin présumé. Dean lança un sortilège délicat sur Harry afin de l'aider à dormir de nouveau paisiblement et Ron rejoignit les autres comme toujours sur le lit de Neville puisqu'il était le plus proche de celui d'Harry. Cette fois-ci, ils laissèrent les rideaux des deux lits ouverts. Les quatre garçons chuchotaient pour ne pas réveiller Harry et firent un second pacte. Ils ne laisseraient pas Harry être tout seul ou être ostracisé cette année, pas s'ils pouvaient l'empêcher.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Une touche d'humour, un zeste de drame… puis je relis cette histoire, plus je l'aime…

A bientôt et encore merci pour tout !


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Je sais que normalement, en français, l'expression est « être pris la main dans le sac », mais j'aime bien l'expression utilisée en anglais « caught with his hand in the cookie jar » du coup je l'ai retranscrite littéralement.

Merci Pour Tout Et Bonne Lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Dix Sept

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Severus était Mangemort depuis une année entière, une année entière remplie de cauchemars. Nous étions en Juin 1979 et James venait juste de terminer sa formation intensive d'Auror. Lily et lui allaient se marier au mois de Juillet, et tous les trois avaient prévu de faire suivre ce mariage par une cérémonie privée où Severus et James se lieraient l'un à l'autre. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Severus de voir James, et même de parfois seulement parler avec Lily, bien plus que cela ne l'avait été à Poudlard. Cependant, à présent que James et Lily avaient leur propre maison, cela deviendrait plus aisé pour eux, bien qu'ils ne doivent cette chance qu'à la mort des parents de James qui avaient été tués il y a peu.

Severus avait passé ses examens pour devenir Maitre des Potions et les avait réussis. Grâce à ses compétences spécifiques dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait absolument besoin, Severus n'avait que très rarement participé à des raids avec les autres Mangemorts, mais ceux auxquels il avait été trainé alimentaient ses cauchemars. Ses deux missions assignées de manière permanente par le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient de brasser toutes sortes de potions et de recruter James Potter. Il avait été puni à de multiples reprises pour son manque de progrès dans cette seconde mission.

C'était après l'une de ces punitions, le jour suivant un attentat manqué qui avait mis le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une humeur particulièrement épouvantable, que Severus s'était retrouvé allongé sur le lit de Maitre du Manoir Potter, afin que Lily Evans, qui deviendrait bientôt Lily Potter, puisse soigner ses blessures. James s'était assis à ses côtés sur le lit et caressait les cheveux de Severus, les repoussant tendrement de son front. Severus continuait de trembler, tremblements qui étaient l'un des effets secondaires d'une exposition prolongée au sortilège Doloris. Quelques minutes de plus et les dommages subis par son système nerveux auraient été permanents.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, Sev, » déclara James, qui pour une fois se tenait immobile et parlait doucement, la voix teintée de douleur. « Il va te tuer quand il se rendra compte que tu ne peux pas, ou ne veut pas, me recruter. »

Severus serra les dents pour lutter contre la douleur. James avait raison, mais il n'y avait rien que Severus puisse faire de plus. Il haïssait la torture et les meurtres auxquels il était tenu de participer, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il portait la Marque des Ténèbres, et il vivait sur le domaine de son oncle, de plus ce dernier contrôlait les coffres des Snape. Même s'il avait pu se permettre de déménager, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepterait une telle démarche. Avec la Marque sur son bras, personne n'oserait jamais l'embaucher, du moins personne pour laquelle il souhaiterait travailler.

« Va voir Albus, Sev, » plaida Lily avec douceur, « s'il-te-plait… pour nous. »

Il avait fallu la majeure partie de leur Sixième Année pour que Severus vienne à voir Lily Evans comme une amie. A présent, elle était l'une des deux personnes auxquelles il se confiait. Il y avait même des moments où Severus réussissait à parler avec Lily Evans de choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à confier à James. Lily donna une potion à Severus, potion qu'il avait mise au point afin de contrer les séquelles du sortilège Doloris, bien qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait au point à ce jour.

« Il n'a aucune raison de _me_ faire confiance, » objecta Severus, les mâchoires closes.

James embrassa légèrement ses lèvres, n'appliquant quasiment aucune pression, « Il a des raisons de _me_ faire confiance. Après tout, l'homme me connaît depuis le temps où je portais encore des couches. Lily et moi viendrons avec toi, Sev. _S'il-te-plait_. »

Le désespoir silencieux qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de James le convainquit de finalement accéder à leur demande. Tous les trois formulèrent un plan afin d'approcher Dumbledore. Ils ne parleraient uniquement au Directeur de la relation entre James et Severus qu'en cas d'absolue nécessitée. Lorsque ses tremblements eurent pour la plupart disparus et que ses hématomes et coupures furent guéries, Severus transplana devant la Cabane Hurlante avec Lily et James. Il se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité et suivit les Gryffondor jusqu'au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Malgré la durée et la profondeur de leur relation, il y avait encore de nombreux secrets que James et Severus gardaient l'un envers l'autre. Severus ne pouvait pas se permettre de partager de détails sur le déroulement des réunions de Mangemorts, et James ne lui parlait pas de ce que Dumbledore préparait. C'était bien plus sûr ainsi. Severus était au courant pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais ne savait rien de plus que le fait que James et Lily en étaient membres.

Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que James connaissait le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier tournant menant jusqu'à la porte du Directeur et entrèrent après avoir frappé.

Dumbledore sourit, ses yeux pétillant, s'extirpant de derrière son bureau et engloba James et Lily dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Ils acceptèrent tous deux un bonbon au citron de sa part. « James ! Lily ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir avant demain. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? M. Snape, vous pouvez retirer la cape de James. »

S'il n'était pas aussi nerveux, Severus aurait ri devant l'étonnement qui se peignit sur les traits de James. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris la main dans la boîte de cookies, et parvint à balbutier, « Vous pouviez voir à travers elle, Albus, tout ce temps ? »

Le pétillement brilla de plus bel, mais le Directeur laissa la question sans réponse.

« Nous sommes là pour Severus, » déclara fermement Lily, donnant le ton de leur entrevue.

Dumbledore retourna à son fauteuil derrière son bureau et les trois jeunes adultes prirent place dans les sièges habituellement réservés pour les adolescents fauteurs de trouble. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Severus et il prit une grande inspiration. Il décida d'aller droit au but et remonta sa manche pour dévoiler le tatouage de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Toute trace de pétillement disparut des yeux de Dumbledore. Il étudia Severus d'un regard qui lui sembla pénétrer jusqu'à son âme, « Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de me voir, M. Snape ? »

« Je ne veux pas servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Monsieur, et je ne l'ai jamais voulu, » déclara tranquillement Severus, se sentant de nouveau dans la peau d'un ado de quinze ans. « Je partage peut-être quelques-unes de ses convictions, mais je trouve ses méthodes, » Severus frissonna en se rappelant le raid de la nuit précédente, « barbares. J'ai plus ou moins été forcé de le rejoindre il y a un an. »

« James ? » Dumbledore interrogea.

« Nous ne sommes pas amis, mais je lui fais confiance, Albus, » déclara James d'un ton neutre, ne mentant pas réellement. Ils étaient bien plus que des amis. « Nous sommes parvenus à nous entendre à peu près pendant notre Sixième année et nous avons parlé à maintes reprises. Nous avions déjà discuté de cette situation à cette époque. »

Le Directeur leva un sourcil. Severus ne l'avait jamais vu être pris par surprise, « J'en déduis que les autres Maraudeurs ne sont pas au courant de cette entente. » James et Lily secouèrent la tête. « Très bien, qu'attendez-vous de moi, M. Snape ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas, » balbutia Severus. Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences à si long terme.

Dumbledore se rassit et son regard réexamina Severus de manière minutieuse, « Vous êtes à présent un Maitre des Potions, n'est-ce pas ? » Severus acquiesça, se demandant si Dumbledore savait ce que devenaient tous ses anciens élèves. « Notre Maitre des Potions, le Professeur Ayre, souhaite prendre sa retraite, mais ne peut pas tant que nous ne lui avons pas trouvé de remplaçant. Je vais vous donner le choix entre deux options. Vous pouvez demander l'asile dans cette école, dans ce cas vous ne pourrez pas la quitter pendant toute la durée de cette guerre, ou je peux vous faire entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix et vous deviendrez notre espion. Prenez le temps de considérer vos options avec prudence. Je suis certain que vous avez déjà été témoin de la manière dont Voldemort traite les espions. »

Severus était interloqué. L'asile ne le dérangerait pas, puisqu'il pourrait avoir son propre laboratoire et accès à un approvisionnement d'ingrédients, mais il ne pourrait plus avoir James. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se plaignait fréquemment de ne pas pouvoir recruter quelqu'un proche de Dumbledore ou proche de Poudlard. S'il choisissait de devenir espion, il allait directement sauter dans le premier cercle des Mangemorts, surpassant le rang de son oncle. Mais être découvert signifierait une mort lente et douloureuse… et il devrait encore participer à ces raids…

« Le Ministère ne doit pas savoir, » ajouta lentement Severus, parvenu à une décision. « Je ne leur fais pas confiance. »

« Pour le moment, les seules personnes qui seront au courant sont celles présentes dans cette pièce, » lui dit Dumbledore. « Ce fait pourra changer plus tard, mais uniquement avec votre approbation. Si vous deviez être capturé par le Ministère, je devrais peut-être vous exposer. Je demanderai au Professeur Ayre de vous envoyer un hibou au sujet de votre nouveau poste. Êtes-vous familier avec l'art de l'Occlumancie ? » Severus secoua la tête. Dumbledore réfléchit pendant un moment.

« James, Lily, je suis certain que Minerva serait ravie d'une visite de votre part. Nous devrions terminer dans une heure ou deux. Et à partir de maintenant, Severus, je suis Albus, pas Directeur, Professeur, ou Monsieur. » Albus sourit avec chaleur.

Les deux anciens élèves de Gryffondor se levèrent et donnèrent à Severus des sourires rassurants, bien qu'il pouvait y deviner une certaine préoccupation et peur cachées derrière. Ils quittèrent la pièce sans un mot, et Dumbledore se mit à expliquer les tenants et aboutissants de la Legilimencie et de l'Occlumancie. Ses leçons commencèrent immédiatement.

Une lettre arriva par hibou pour Severus ce soir-là. Son oncle fut intrigué de voir le sceau de Poudlard sur l'enveloppe et une lueur gourmande, calculatrice, flamba dans ses yeux une fois que Severus lui en eut lu le contenu. La lettre lui notifiait l'ouverture du poste et requérait qu'il envoie un hibou à Dumbledore s'il était intéressé afin qu'il lui arrange un entretien d'embauche. Pour la première fois, Severus approcha le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans avoir été convoqué.

« Tu t'avères être plus précieux que je n'aurais osé l'espérer, Severus, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Comment vas-tu convaincre Dumbledore qu'il peut te faire comprendre ? »

Il était évident que Dumbledore vérifierait l'avant-bras de toute personne qu'il embaucherait, à la recherche de la Marque des Ténèbres, étant l'un des rares individus du côté de la Lumière à savoir ce qu'il fallait chercher. Severus autorisa un léger sourire serré à se former sur ses lèvres, « Je vais commencer par tout lui avouer, et lui demander asile, mon Seigneur. Ce fou épris de Moldus croit au pardon et aux secondes chances. Il me croira si je lui dis que je veux m'amender. »

Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éclaira d'un rare sourire, « Réponds à cette lettre, Severus, et obtiens ce poste à Poudlard. Tu seras largement récompensé pour cet… accomplissement. Notre espion le plus proche l'est des Potter, mais pas de Dumbledore lui-même. En tant que l'un de ses professeurs dignes de confiance, tu pourras te rapprocher de lui et devenir l'un de nos plus grands atouts. »

Severus renifla et leva sa tasse de thé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien trop envie d'avoir un Mangemort à Poudlard. Une brève inspection des intentions de Severus, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais remarqué avant ses leçons du jour avec Albus, avait suffi au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour s'assurer que Severus ne mentait pas. Une analyse un peu plus poussée aurait fini par la mort assurée de Severus, mais Albus avait fait en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

Cette première rencontre privée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fourni à l'Ordre une information précieuse, l'existence d'un espion connecté aux Potter. Elle avait également indirectement conduit à la mort de James et Lily Potter, puisque cette information les avait amené à changer de Gardien du Secret et avait rendu Black méfiant à l'égard de Lupin.

_**SSsssSS SSsssSS**_

Severus leva les yeux de son petit déjeuner et scanna la Grande salle. Le premier Septembre était tombé un vendredi cette année, les élèves allaient donc avoir une journée complète de liberté avant que les classes ne commencent. Les préfets de Cinquième Année feraient le tour de l'école avec leurs élèves de Première Année après le petit déjeuner et les jardins seraient couverts d'adolescents se prélassant au soleil. Ces années-là, les Directeurs de Maison devaient se montrer d'autant plus prudents et surveiller attentivement les fêtes impromptues. L'absence de devoirs à faire et la réunion d'amis ne s'étant pas vus depuis un moment étaient souvent à l'origine de troubles.

La table Gryffondor était étrangement calme pour ce premier matin de retour. En fait, il y avait beaucoup de bruit de ce côté-là, mais un groupe d'élèves mangeait silencieusement. Severus tenta de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec les Sixième Année tout en ne paraissant pas porter la moindre attention à la table Gryffondor. Toutes les autres tables montraient la dynamique classique de chacune des Maisons.

« Ils sont bien tranquilles, » dit doucement Minerva, qui avait probablement remarqué les coups d'œil de Severus.

Severus hocha la tête. De manière régulière, l'un d'entre eux jetait un regard inquiet à Harry puis continuait son petit déjeuner, bien qu'aucun des garçons ne mangeait beaucoup.

« S'ils étaient à Serpentard, je dirais qu'ils souffrent d'une gueule de bois particulièrement sévère, » renifla Severus.

Minerva souleva l'un de ses sourcils, « Sais-tu combien de bouteilles d'alcool j'ai confisqué chez les Gryffondor ? Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'en acheter une seule depuis que je suis devenue leur Directrice de Maison. Ils ont un certain talent pour se faufiler hors du château, et étonnamment un très bon goût pour des adolescents. J'ai bien dû écrire à Molly à cinq reprises uniquement à ce sujet. La totalité de notre correspondance remplirait sans doute plusieurs gros volumes. Les Gryffondor sont peut-être idéalistes et ridiculement braves à certains moments, mais ils sont bien loin d'être de pures innocents, » Minerva eut un petit sourire moqueur et Severus sut exactement ce qu'elle allait dire avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour prononcer les mots, « Laisse cela aux Poufsouffle. »

« Puisque nous parlons des Gryffondor se faufilant hors du château, qu'est-il arrivé à la carte de Potter ? » Demanda Severus. Il tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer le fait que son fils de seize ans avait probablement la gueule de bois.

Minerva fronça les sourcils dans sa réflexion, « Je pense qu'Albus l'a, ou qu'il possède au moins une copie de cette carte. Crouch la lui avait prise pendant sa quatrième année, mais il l'avait récupérée je ne sais comment. Remus a dit quelque chose au sujet d'élargir ses frontières. »

« Merlin sait que je déteste l'idée que je vais émettre, mais le gamin devrait conserver une copie sur lui pour sa propre sécurité, » admit Severus. « S'il en avait connu tous les rouages lors de sa quatrième année… »

Minerva souleva un sourcil vers lui. Elle s'amusait toujours de le voir exprimer toute sorte de préoccupation parentale, « J'en toucherai un mot à Remus. Harry sera conscient qu'il ne s'agit plus d'une copie unique. »

Severus hocha la tête et les deux Directeurs de Maison continuèrent d'observer régulièrement la table Gryffondor. Severus s'assura de garder une expression de dégoût bien ancrée sur son visage. A un moment donné, Ron Weasley leva le nez de son assiette et son regard rencontra celui de Severus. Le Weasley fit simplement signe de la tête avant de retourner à sa nourriture. Severus faillit jurer à voix haute. Il ne serait plus jamais capable de réellement intimider ce groupe.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, un coup frappé à la porte de son bureau surprit Severus dans ses modifications de dernière minute du programme de l'année. Il ouvrit sa porte pour découvrir Weasley et Granger dans le couloir. Il ferma les yeux un instant et jura à voix haute. Il était devenu le père d'un Gryffondor et à présent ils tentaient tous de passer du temps avec lui. La présence quasi constante de Remus cet été avait été suffisamment mauvaise.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il avec une claire irritation.

Granger, absolument pas affectée par l'attitude du Maitre des Potions, prit la parole pour tous les deux, « Pouvons-nous entrer, Monsieur ? »

Severus recula d'un pas et les autorisa à pénétrer dans la pièce. Il ferma sa porte et lança un sort de silence par habitude. Il y eut un silence tendu pendant un moment et Granger donna un léger coup de coude à Weasley pour l'encourager. Il jeta un bref regard à la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Severus.

« Je… j'ai réfléchi, Monsieur, » déclara nerveusement le rouquin.

Severus ne put pas s'en empêcher. Ce garçon avait besoin d'apprendre à cesser de tendre si souvent de parfaites perches pour se faire insulter, « C'est effectivement une grande et nouvelle avancée. Est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à quelque chose en particulier, ou vous souhaitiez seulement partager cette occasion mémorable ? »

Granger tentait de manière très évidente de se retenir de rire devant ce commentaire, ayant sans aucun doute déclaré quelque chose de semblable par le passé.

L'insulte éveilla le légendaire courage de Gryffondor et Weasley lui jeta un regard furieux, « Harry m'a dit pourquoi il ne pouvait pas prendre de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Je me demandais s'il y avait un moyen de combiner une potion de joie ou même un charme ou sort avec une Potion de Sommeil classique. Il a peur de dormir, Monsieur. Charlie l'aidait, il est en quelque sorte un Empathe, mais il n'est pas là. Les gars et moi faisons le maximum, mais nous ne pouvons pas le forcer à dormir. »

Severus souleva ses sourcils, seul signe visible qu'il s'autorisa à montrer de sa surprise, à la fois pour l'idée, et pour le talent possédé par Charlie. Avoir une simple touche d'empathie était plutôt commun, mais une quantité reconnaissable était rare, bien qu'il ait dû s'en douter, avec la profession que Charlie avait choisie. L'idée évoquée par le jeune Weasley éveilla immédiatement le cerveau de Severus et des listes d'ingrédients et de leurs réactions typiques les uns par rapport aux autres défilèrent précipitamment dans sa tête. Il écarta instantanément plusieurs possibilités. Il fit venir du parchemin et une plume, et commença à noter quelques idées. Sans y faire attention, il fit signe aux deux Gryffondor de s'asseoir.

« La majorité des charmes d'allégresse ou des potions équivalentes ont un effet stimulant, » expliqua-t-il aux deux adolescents de Gryffondor médusés. Severus était passé entièrement en mode enseignant. Ils s'attendaient probablement à ce qu'il leur crache une ou deux insultes puis à ce qu'il les vire manu militari de son bureau, « ce qui rend leur combinaison avec une potion somnifère inutile. Ils ont également une forte tendance à agir instantanément et à se dissiper rapidement. Vous devez donc trouver une potion d'allégresse ne contenant aucun stimulant qui ne réagit pas avec les ingrédients d'une potion de sommeil classique, et trouver un moyen pour que le composant qui apporte l'allégresse soit relâché au fil du temps et ne soit pas épuisé avant que les cauchemars n'arrivent. »

La mâchoire de Weasley le lâcha le laissant bouche bée, tandis que Granger dévorait pratiquement des yeux ses étagères. Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait fini de parler et arracha ses yeux avec difficulté des nombreux livres, « Vous allez essayer alors, Monsieur ? »

« Oui, je vais essayer, » grimaça-t-il, « avec votre aide. » L'expression sur le visage de Weasley n'avait pas de prix. « Mademoiselle Granger, votre compréhension et votre approche de la théorie en Potions est meilleure que celles de tout autre élève de cette école, bien que jamais vous ne m'entendrez l'admettre en public. Je vous donne un pass illimité pour la Réserve à la bibliothèque. Recherchez les diverses possibilités et rapportez-moi vos trouvailles à intervalle régulier. Vous pouvez les joindre à vos devoirs habituels. Je doute que quiconque s'interrogera sur la longueur supplémentaire de vos essais. Profitez-en pour voir si vous pouvez enseigner deux trois choses à votre petit ami ici présent pendant le processus. Peut-être que cette motivation l'encouragera à apprendre quelque chose. N'abusez pas de ce privilège. »

Weasley était plus rouge qu'une tomate et Granger avait l'air d'un enfant qui venait d'apprendre que Noël viendrait en avance. Il lui tendit le pass pour Madame Pince et l'annota comme illimité et destiné à un projet spécial. Il imaginait aisément que les amis de la jeune fille ne la verraient pas souvent pendant ce trimestre.

« Qu'êtes-vous prêts à faire pour lui pendant ce temps ? » Demanda Severus au plus jeune des garçons Weasley.

Weasley se redressa et regarda Severus directement dans les yeux. A peine quelques mois plus tôt, le rouquin aurait été incapable d'une telle action. Avec sa dernière poussée de croissance, ils étaient quasiment de la même taille. Le jeune homme serait plus grand que Severus avant même la prochaine année scolaire. Severus maudit les gènes Weasley.

« Nous prenons des quarts de garde afin de garder un œil sur lui. Si ça continue comme à présent, je pense qu'il ne dort que quelques heures chaque nuit. Nous pouvons tous perdre une heure ou deux afin qu'il obtienne quand même ce qui lui est nécessaire. »

Severus eut la nette impression de retrouver les Maraudeurs. Il savait que les élèves de Sixième Année de Gryffondor, à l'exception du trio, n'étaient pas aussi proches que ces quatre-là l'avaient été, mais ils étaient tout aussi disposés à sacrifier un peu de leur bien-être pour leur ami. Severus donna à Ron Weasley un regard satisfait. Il supposait que la bataille dans le Département des Mystères au Ministère avait forcé ces gamins à grandir, les faisant évoluer vers de jeunes gens plus matures. Il hocha la tête et congédia les deux Griffons d'un regard. Il était temps de voir si les modifications apportées à la Potion Tue-Loup avaient eu l'effet escompté.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Joyeuses Pâques et à bientôt !


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui... Si ce n'est un grand merci à tous !

Ah si, quelle expression utilise-t-on en français pour traduire 'narrow his eyes', j'arrive plus à mettre la langue dessus... parce que ça doit pas être 'rétrécir ses yeux"...

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Dix Huit

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Les cauchemars d'Harry continuèrent, mais quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle il se réveillait, il trouvait l'un de ses camarades de dortoir présent pour l'aider à retrouver le sommeil. C'était très étrange au début, mais il s'y habitua peu à peu. Aucun mot n'était prononcé à ce sujet le matin venu, et ils ne demandaient jamais quoi que ce soit sur le contenu de ces cauchemars, au plus grand soulagement d'Harry.

Bien qu'il n'ait passé que deux semaines en Roumanie, Harry trouvait extrêmement difficile le fait de devoir dormir seul. Ses nuits passées à parler avec Charlie lui manquaient. Remus était plus que volontaire de les prolonger, Harry le savait bien, mais Remus était presque un parent de substitution, bien plus qu'un ami. Il y avait certaines choses dont il n'avait pas la moindre envie de discuter avec lui, comme certaines des raisons pour lesquelles la Roumanie lui manquait davantage qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Et puis il y avait Snape. Harry ne lui avait pas parlé depuis le jour où il était rentré. Il n'était pas certain qu'ils en parleraient de toute façon. La situation était toujours singulière.

Leur premier cours de Potions de niveau ASPIC était programmé pour leur deuxième journée de classe. Harry avait Soins aux Créatures Magiques le lundi et était prévu dans le cours de Magie Médicale, mais ce cours avait été annulé suite à une urgence familiale qui avait amené Madame Pomfrey à s'absenter cette première semaine. Il y avait un Médicomage de Sainte Mangouste d'astreinte au cas où, mais il n'était pas disponible pour enseigner cette classe. Chaque étudiant s'était donc vu attribuer un sujet de recherche à la place, en prévision du retour de Madame Pomfrey. Harry avait rendu visite à Hagrid le lundi après-midi afin de lui offrir la dent de Norbert qui était tombé au cours du séjour d'Harry en Roumanie. Hagrid avait mis la dent sur sa cheminée, juste devant la photo encadrée d'Harry et de Norbert.

Le cours de Potions du mardi après-midi était la première classe que les Sixième Année de Gryffondor, à l'exception d'Hermione qui avait Arithmancie le lundi matin, avaient avec les Serpentard, aucun d'entre eux n'étant dans le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Malfoy avait immédiatement commencé avec ses insultes destinées à Harry, à ses parents, à Sirius, ou à ses amis. Harry réussit à l'ignorer ce jour-là, de même que le jour suivant en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir, une salle de classe ou dans la Grande Salle, Malfoy avait quelque chose à dire, et Harry faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Le Choipeau Magique avait de nouveau répété son message d'entente inter-Maisons et de coopération, et Hermione avait exhorté Harry et Ron de prendre ce message à cœur.

Le cours particulier d'Harry en Défense non Magique se tenait dans la Salle sur Demande. La pièce avait même procuré l'instructeur. Harry se retrouva dans cette salle bien plus souvent que ce qui était programmé parce que ces séances étaient pour lui un excellent moyen de relâcher son stress. La première semaine de classe passa sans le moindre incident, à l'opposé de son équivalente l'année précédente, mais avec une quantité astronomique de devoirs distribués, bien plus que l'année précédente.

Leur salle commune toute entière éclata de rire quand Hermione y entra, houspillant littéralement Harry et Ron sur la nécessité de bien faire leur travail, et en avance, uniquement pour les trouver penchés sur leur essai de Potions. L'expression sur son visage n'avait pas de prix et, bien évidemment, Colin Creevey était présent et avait réussi à immortaliser l'instant sur pellicule. Hermione avait pris les taquineries de l'ensemble de sa Maison avec un grand sourire, et un brin de fierté pour _ses_ garçons.

Hermione, Lavande, Dean, et Ron étaient dans la classe de Potions avec Harry. Tous les cinq se dirigèrent ensemble vers les donjons, pour ce second mardi après-midi du trimestre et y arrivèrent avant Snape, ce qui était toujours une bonne chose.

« Je suppose que les cours de rattrapage en Potions ont dû fonctionner, Potter, » ricana Malfoy alors que les Gryffondor entraient dans la salle de classe, « à moins que tu n'ais utilisé ta célébrité pour rentrer dans ce cours ? »

« Ignore-le, » murmura Hermione, voyant le tempérament d'Harry prêt à s'enflammer. « Il essaie juste de te créer des problèmes. »

Harry essaya de se calmer tout en recherchant un siège libre. Il atteignait son point de rupture entre les sarcasmes et les insultes de Malfoy. Malheureusement, il dut passer à proximité du Serpentard avant de s'asseoir. Alors qu'il le dépassait, le Serpentard blond agrippa son bras fermement, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau, et siffla dans son oreille, « Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai promis, Potter. Je t'aurai et me vengerai pour ce que tu as fait à mon père. »

Le contact physique forcé paniqua presque Harry, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lui cracher en retour, « Je n'ai absolument rien fait à ton père. Ce sont _ses_ putain de choix qui l'ont fait atterrir à Azkaban. C'est _lui_ qui se prosternait pour embrasser l'ourlet des robes de Voldemort. Il est à l'endroit où il doit être, avec toutes les autres ordures et meurtriers. »

Les journaux avait reporté que lorsque Voldemort avait libéré les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban, il n'avait libéré aucun prisonnier. La croyance publique était que le Ministère avait transféré la majorité d'entre eux avant l'attaque. Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sut immédiatement qu'Hermione tentait de lui faire continuer son chemin, mais il l'ignora. Les deux Serpentard derrière Malfoy sortirent leur baguette magique, et Harry se rendit vaguement compte que Ron et Dean en faisaient autant.

« Tu vas mourir, Potter, toi et tous tes Sangs-de-Bourbe, et tes amis adorateurs de Moldus, » le menaça Malfoy.

« Est-ce sensé me faire peur ? » Demanda Harry.

« Tu ferais très bien d'avoir peur de moi. Ce qui est arrivé au cabot peut très facilement t'arriver à toi, » Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

Le tempérament d'Harry s'enflamma, mais il fut capable de le garder sous contrôle. Les insultes de Malfoy ne rajoutaient rien à ce qu'il se disait déjà à lui-même, et n'avaient qu'à peine changé depuis leur Première Année. Harry surprit la classe toute entière, qui tous regardaient leur confrontation à présent, en déboutonnant puis retirant sa robe, puis sa chemise, plutôt que de lancer un sort à Malfoy. Sa dent de dragon rebondit contre sa poitrine quand il se défit de son maillot de corps. Il sortit sa baguette magique de son holster et commença à l'utiliser pour montrer chacune des cicatrices qui ressortaient sur sa peau assombrie par le soleil.

« Celle-ci me vient d'une morsure de basilic, Malfoy, plutôt douloureuse et habituellement assez mortelle. Je suis persuadé que sa dent a pénétré jusqu'à l'os avant que je ne le tue. Cette petite marque vient de la dague utilisée par Wormtail pour prélever mon sang afin de finir la potion qui a ressuscité Voldemort, » tous les occupants de la pièce, à l'exception d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, sursautèrent et frémirent devant le nom prononcé. « Lucius te l'as peut-être mentionné, puisqu'il était présent dans le cimetière cette nuit-là, se prosternant à genoux. Cette longue cicatrice vient d'un autre couteau. Il y en a une correspondante sur mon autre bras. Celle-ci, sur mon épaule, m'a été faite par un Magyar à Pointes dont vous vous souvenez peut-être. La brûlure ici est celle d'un Egyptien à Corne Lapis Lazuli. Celle qui s'estompe sur mon flanc est un exemple de ce qui pouvait arriver quand j'ai commencé à montrer des signes précoces de ma magie. »

Malfoy regardait fixement Harry avec de grands yeux. Harry savait qu'il ressemblait à un vétéran de guerre avec toutes ses cicatrices. Par le plus grand des hasards, son visage était resté exempt de marques, à l'exception de la très célèbre et unique cicatrice à forme d'éclair. Et Harry avait gardé les mots gravés sur sa main soigneusement dissimulés. Il ignora la plupart de ses cicatrices et pointa sa baguette vers son front, faisant un pas vers Malfoy.

« A présent, accorde-moi toute ton attention, Malfoy, parce que je ne me répéterai pas, » Harry continuait de s'exprimer d'une voix calme et claire, avançant d'un nouveau pas vers le Serpentard silencieux. « Celle-ci, cicatrice renommée dans tout le monde sorcier, est le résultat du sort de la Mort. C'est l'endroit exact où le sort m'a frappé. Voldemort a essayé de me tuer à cinq reprises, et à cinq reprises, il a échoué. Alors, je suis désolé, Malfoy, mais tu es tout au plus un désagrément. Tu ne me fais réellement pas peur, petite merde insignifiante que tu es. »

Il y eut un grand ramdam quand les camarades de classe d'Harry rangèrent hâtivement leurs baguettes magiques et se précipitèrent pour trouver leurs sièges. Snape venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Comme si de rien n'était, Harry se détourna de Malfoy et marcha calmement jusqu'au siège se trouvant à côté d'Hermione, où quelqu'un avait déposé son sac et ses robes.

« M. Potter, c'est une classe de Potions, pas un club de Striptease, bien que si vos compétences en Potions ne s'améliorent pas, ces autres talents pourraient s'avérer vous être utiles, » les Serpentard ricanèrent. « Remettez vos vêtements et asseyez-vous immédiatement. Vous resterez après la fin du cours afin que nous discutions de votre retenue puisque vous ne gaspillerez pas plus de notre temps. A présent, si M. Potter a fini de nous faire admirer son physique pathétique, nous allons peut-être pouvoir commencer ce cours. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête à l'annonce de sa retenue et ajouta un regard furieux pour faire bonne mesure. Il remit sa robe en place sans prendre la peine de remettre sa chemise. Celle-ci fut jetée dans son sac. Le cours fut entièrement magistral et un essai de cent vingt centimètres sur les potions de vérité leur fut assigné pour le court suivant. Harry était content de s'être trouvé assis auprès d'Hermione. Ron aurait été tenté d'attirer son attention pendant la classe entière.

Harry dit à ses amis de partir sans lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient en retard pour le diner, or il n'avait aucune idée du temps que ça allait lui prendre. Après la classe, un Snape bouillonnant traina Harry dans son bureau par le col de sa robe, surprenant Harry bien plus que ce dernier n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il n'avait pas été molesté par qui que ce soit depuis un long moment. Harry se redressa sur le fauteuil dans lequel il avait été jeté et regarda froidement Snape, son esprit revenant instantanément sur la dernière leçon d'Occlumancie qu'ils avaient eue au printemps dernier.

« Quel était l'objectif de ce déballage ? » Exigea le Maitre des Potions, en colère.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de la personne à laquelle il avait affaire, son père, ou le Professeur de Potions qui le punissait simplement pour avoir respiré. Il décida de rester sauf et garda un masque impassible alors qu'il répondait, « Malfoy crachait son habituel venin sur ma future mort et celle de mes amis. J'en ai déduit qu'il parlait beaucoup, mais qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait réellement là, dehors. Alors je le lui ai montré. »

« Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera si Draco Malfoy décide d'écrire à ses parents et de leur décrire cet incident ? » demanda Snape à Harry alors qu'il allait et venait dans son bureau, au rythme de ses grandes enjambées.

Harry haussa les épaules, « Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver de mal. »

« Dis-moi, est-ce que certaines des cicatrices que tu leur as montré te viennent des Dursley ? » Harry tressaillit devant son lapsus et hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de laisser quiconque savoir quoi que ce soit au sujet de celles-ci, mais il en avait parlé un petit peu à Charlie, et à présent sa classe de Potions toute entière avait assez de preuves pour deviner le reste. « Veux-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenne que tes Moldus ont abusé de toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en souciait, » ronchonna Harry, de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec la direction que prenait la conversation. Le mot 'abus' n'avait jamais été utilisé devant ou avec Harry auparavant et il heurta quelque chose de très vulnérable au fond de lui. « Au pire, cela les protégera… même s'ils ne le méritent pas vraiment. »

Snape cessa de déambuler et regarda Harry froidement, « Ou ça lui montrera un nouveau point commun entre Tom Riddle et Harry Potter. Stupide garçon ! » Harry tressaillit à l'expression si similaire à celles de l'Oncle Vernon. « Te rends-tu compte que tu aurais pu tout aussi bien envoyer un hibou au Seigneur des Ténèbres toi-même et lui dire que tu avais tenté de te suicider ? Es-tu conscient de la raison pour laquelle tu étais à Poudlard et non à Sainte Mangouste quand tu t'es réveillé ? Ton comportement impulsif va finir par te faire tuer. Draco Malfoy n'est pas idiot. Ne le sous-estime pas. Je sais que tu as un cerveau. Commence donc à l'utiliser ! »

Harry sentit son masque impassible glisser et serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper sa colère. Il ne dit pas un mot, par crainte d'exaspérer davantage Snape. Il sentait qu'il avait affaire au Professeur Snape à ce moment, et ses émotions réagissaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé pendant l'été. Snape reprit son va-et-vient et Harry le suivit avec les sourcils froncés. Le professeur s'arrêta devant son foyer de cheminée et lança une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dedans.

« Lupin, descend ici immédiatement ! » Hurla Snape.

Harry se rappela une situation similaire, trois ans plus tôt. Quelques instants plus tard, Remus sortait de la cheminée et balayait le reste des cendres qui s'étaient collées à lui. Ses robes étaient en bien meilleur état qu'autrefois, grâce au legs de Sirius, « Oui, Severus ? J'étais justement en train de discuter de quelque chose avec Filius. Oh, hey Harry, je n'avais remarqué que tu étais là. Quel est le problème cette fois ? »

Snape ne répondit pas à Remus mais se tourna vers Harry, « Retire ta robe. »

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, son fauteuil crissant sur le sol, « Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as eu aucun problème à t'exhiber devant toute ta classe, » cracha Snape.

Harry fixa le Professeur de Potions avec les sourcils froncés et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec défi. Le regard de Remus volait de l'un à l'autre, du père au fils et du fils au père, avec confusion. Snape brisa l'échange de regards et marcha furieusement vers la porte qui menait à ses quartiers privés. Il l'ouvrit et agita la main brusquement pour indiquer à Harry et à Remus de le suivre. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, haussa les épaules, et fit signe à Harry de passer en premier.

Harry refusa de s'assoir. Il continua à fixer Snape, la mine complètement fermée. Seulement quelque chose avait changé. Snape était toujours furieux, mais c'était une colère qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue auparavant et il n'était plus certain que la colère soit dirigée vers lui.

« Puis-je demander ce qui se passe ici ? » Les interrogea Remus depuis le chambranle de la porte.

Le regard furieux de Snape se déplaça d'Harry à Remus, « Harry a décidé d'inventorier ses cicatrices pour ses camarades avant que je n'arrive aujourd'hui. »

Remus fit quelques pas en direction d'Harry avec un air que ce dernier reconnut immédiatement, de la pitié, « Harry… »

Harry recula alors que Remus s'avançait à nouveau. Il sentit sa panique s'élever et il s'écria en faveur des deux adultes, « J'ai agi par impulsion. Je n'aurai pas cette conversation, pas maintenant. »

« Nous allons aborder ce sujet, Harry ! » déclara haut et fort Snape, criant presque mais pas tout à fait.

Harry se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte qui menait au couloir où les quartiers privés de tout le staff se trouvaient.

« Harry, s'il te plait, reste, » le supplia Remus. « Severus, calme-toi. Nous pouvons sans doute parler de manière rationnelle. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent. Il avait seulement parlé à Charlie de Dudley, et le dresseur de dragons avait probablement deviné qu'il y avait plus mais n'avait pas insisté. Snape et Remus allaient assurément insister. Ils ne le laisseraient pas s'échapper avec quelques informations. Il ne pouvait leur raconter avoir été enfermé dans son placard pendant plus de deux semaines, ne sortant que pour aller à l'école. Il ne pouvait pas leur raconter ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il avait poussé Dudley avec sa magie et que Dudley avait cogné sa tête contre la table.

Harry essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais sans succès. Il vit que Snape avait sorti sa baguette magique et comprit qu'il avait sans doute verrouillé magiquement la porte. Sans réfléchir, Harry sortit sa propre baguette et la pointa vers ses deux professeurs. Ils le regardèrent tous les deux avec surprise.

« Harry, » Remus leva ses mains, les éloignant de sa propre baguette.

« Non, » Harry l'interrompit et leva sa paume vers eux. Il pouvait sentir sa magie s'élever encore et encore, en parallèle de sa panique qui grimpait et grimpait. « Ouvrez la porte maintenant ! »

Remus se tourna vers Snape, qui semblait se battre pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Enfin, Snape murmura quelques mots et Harry entendit un clic derrière lui. Il poussa la porte avec frénésie et se précipita hors de la pièce.

Alors qu'il franchissait la porte en courant, il entendit un bruit sourd et une voix derrière lui, « Bon sang, James. »

Harry s'enfuit des quartiers des professeurs. Il courut à toute vitesse jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor, empruntant le chemin le plus rapide qu'il connaisse. Tous les autres élèves devaient se trouver dans la Grande Salle pour diner, donc la salle commune devrait être vide. Il n'y aurait personne pour lui poser des questions. Harry s'arrêta juste assez longtemps pour donner le mot de passe et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Il grimpa dans son lit, ferma les rideaux, et commença à lancer des sorts de protection. Il lança sort après sort jusqu'à épuiser ses connaissance en la matière. Il y avait probablement de multiples sorts de silence et de protection qui s'accumulaient en plusieurs couches.

Harry retira sa robe et son pantalon, sa chemise se trouvant toujours dans son sac. S'asseyant à la tête de son lit uniquement vêtu de son boxer, Harry inspecta ses cicatrices et se rappela les histoires qui accompagnaient chacune d'entre elles. Une cicatrice en particulier, située sur sa cheville droite l'arrêta. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre un avion Moldu, mais s'il tentait l'expérience, la broche dans sa cheville réveillerait tous les détecteurs de métaux à l'aéroport.

_**SS sss SS sss SS**_

Un poing entra en collision avec la mâchoire d'Harry et envoya sa tête valser sur le côté. Ça faisait mal, mais le petit garçon de six ans était plus préoccupé par son besoin de respirer. Dudley était lourd, bien trop lourd pour être assis sur la poitrine du petit Harry et pour continuer de frapper le garçon effrayé. Ses oreilles résonnaient des divers coups. Les autres fois, Dudley s'était agenouillé, ou assis à un endroit qui n'avait pas eu cet effet. Cette fois, les poumons d'Harry n'étaient pas assez forts pour lutter contre cette baleine de garçon bien installé sur ses côtes.

Harry savait que d'une seconde à l'autre, il allait finir par perdre conscience. Il se demanda dans un détachement tout à fait fascinant si son visage allait devenir bleu comme dans les dessins animés que regardait Dudley. Harry se défendait bec et ongles mais perdait sa force. Il commençait à paniquer. Et si Dudley ne se poussait pas à temps ?

Puis une chose étrange se passa. Quelque chose s'expulsa du corps d'Harry, quelque chose de sauvage et d'exaltant, qui envoya voler Dudley loin du petit garçon. Dudley hurla alors qu'il volait le long du couloir et atterrissait au bord d'une table. Sa tête se cogna sur le bord de la table et sa jambe craqua. Avec un grand 'whoosh', l'air se précipita vers les poumons d'Harry. Il suffoqua et se tourna sur le côté, enregistrant à peine les cris stridents de la Tante Pétunia.

Les cris alertèrent l'Oncle Vernon, cependant, qui ordonna à la Tante Pétunia d'appeler les secours. L'Oncle Vernon tira violemment Harry sur ses pieds, la chemise du petit garçon se tordant dans son gros poing dodu.

« Qu'as-tu fait à Dudley, espèce de monstre dénaturé ? » Hurla l'Oncle Vernon, ses crachats de salive pleuvant sur le visage d'Harry.

Harry, tentant toujours de reprendre son souffle, n'eut pas une seule chance de répondre. L'Oncle Vernon donna une baffe à Harry qui l'envoya jusqu'au pallier du haut de l'escalier et Harry y tomba. Il entendit un craquement écœurant accompagné par une vague de nausées douloureuses quand il atterrit au pied des marches. Le vase avait débordé, et Harry pleura, se perdant entre la conscience et l'inconscience. L'Oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia eurent une rude et précipitée conversation. Avant que l'ambulance n'arrive, Dudley et la table furent déplacés au pied de l'escalier.

L'explication fut simple. Les garçons, il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe, comprenez-vous, étaient en train de se battre et étaient tombés tous les deux dans les escaliers. Ils étaient tellement concernés pour leur pauvre fils et leur neveu… jusqu'à ce que tout le monde rentre à la maison. Le jeu des Dursley avait été si convaincant que la police et les services pour l'enfance ne furent jamais consultés, malgré les vêtements portés par Harry et son insuffisance pondérale et staturale évidentes.

Harry fut enfermé dans son placard pendant trois semaines, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait bouger beaucoup. Les hurlements lui rappelant le prix de son opération durèrent des heures, bien que ce coût soit entièrement couvert par l'assurance des Dursley. C'était l'été, donc il n'y avait pas de professeurs pour poser des questions au sujet des hématomes ou de la cheville cassée. Harry aurait pu aller bien. Il avait survécu à bien pire. On lui avait crié dessus avant. Il avait été enfermé avant. Ce qui continuait de le faire frémir de peur près de dix ans plus tard, c'était le souvenir du bruit que faisait l'Oncle Vernon quand il écrasait les pilules d'antidouleurs et ricanait devant la grille de ventilation de son placard.

_**SS sss SS sss SS**_

« Harry ! » Hurla une voix fébrile, le sortant de son état d'hébétude.

Ils devaient être passés au travers de certains des sorts s'il arrivait à les entendre. Harry se jeta rapidement quelques vêtements sur le dos avant de ramper sous ses couvertures. Il pouvait sentir le picotement de ses sorts tombant un par un et feignit le sommeil. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il fut _r__éveillé_ par des mains le secouant.

« Harry ! Tu nous as fait peur ! Mais à quoi donc pensais-tu ? » La voix d'Hermione était clairement teintée de panique.

Harry s'assit et cligna des yeux dans la lumière vive parvenant au travers de ses rideaux ouverts, « Désolé, 'Mione. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps tout seul et je me suis endormi. »

« Où as-tu appris autant de sorts de protection ? » Demanda Seamus avec envie.

« Remus et…, » il déglutit avec difficulté et regarda autour de lui, « des livres que j'ai eu à Noël dernier. »

« Devais-tu vraiment les utiliser tous, mon pote ? » Déclara Ron avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Désolé, » répondit Harry, penaud. « Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. »

« T'as retenue quand alors ? » Lui demanda Dean.

« Harry a déjà une retenue ? » Neville posa la question au groupe entier. « Encore ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Nous ne sommes jamais arrivés jusque là. Nous nous sommes en quelque sorte battus et je me suis enfui. »

« Videz vos poches, les gars, » ordonna Ron. Les garçons de Sixième Année de Gryffondor commencèrent à sortir des morceaux rétrécis de nourriture et à les réagrandir. « Tu as raté le diner, Harry, alors nous avons ramené le diner jusqu'à toi. »

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim, » expliqua calmement Harry.

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux jusqu'à ce qu'il se choisisse un sandwich et commence à manger. C'était une petite partie de la grande conspiration 'Nous allons prendre soin d'Harry' des garçons et d'une fille de Sixième Année de Gryffondor. Leur objectif était d'éventuellement impliquer la Tour entière. Les autres garçons se joignirent à Harry pour un festin impromptu sur son lit.

« Hey, Harry, tu me laisserais voir ce collier ? » Demanda Dean alors qu'il commençait un deuxième sandwich.

Harry le sortit de sous son haut et tout le monde se pencha pour regarder de plus près. Hermione eut un sursaut de surprise, « Est-ce que ça vient de ton Magyar à Pointe ? »

« Yep, » répondit-il, caressant tendrement la dent du bout de son doigt. « C'est une dent de Prudence. »

« Prudence ? » Demanda Neville tandis que tous ricanaient.

« Hey ! » Expliqua Harry, faussement offensé. « Je ne suis pas celui qui l'a nommée ! »

La plus embarrassante réaction qui suivit son éclat dans la classe de Potions, néanmoins, eut lieu le lendemain matin dans la salle commune quand Lavande demanda à Harry, haut et fort, de retirer à nouveau sa chemise. L'intérêt immédiat de chacune des filles présentes, et l'apparition instantanée de l'appareil photo de Colin, firent fuir Harry qui courut pour sa sécurité. Ron le taquina sur sa nouvelle popularité sans aucune pitié.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Un pas en avant… Dix pas en arrière…

Mais une équipe de Gryffondor toujours aussi solidaire...


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Pour ma petite question de la dernière fois, j'avais effectivement trouvé 'plisser les yeux' mais il me semblait qu'il existait une autre traduction, moins littérale, néanmoins je me trompe sans doute. Tant pis.

A part ça, la barre des cent reviews a été dépassée ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais je vous en remercie beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre dix neuf

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Après avoir déverrouillé la porte et laissé fuir Harry, Severus lâcha sa baguette, s'effondra dans un fauteuil, et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, « Bon sang James. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment être un père. »

Lupin s'installa sur le fauteuil lui faisant face, « Quelle est la première chose que tu as dite à Harry après la classe ? »

Severus laissa sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait torturé et tué, avant de décrire calmement ses actes devant l'Ordre lors de ses rapports sur les activités des Mangemorts. A présent, assis aux côtés d'un loup-garou après que son fils se soit enfui de la pièce, Severus avait honte de ses actions.

« Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait lorsque je suis arrivé dans la salle de classe, » répondit Severus.

« T'es-tu assis avec lui et lui as-tu demandé gentiment, ou l'as-tu traité comme si tu l'avais surpris en train de pénétrer, par effraction, dans ta réserve privée d'ingrédients après le couvre-feu ? » Lui demanda Lupin avec un brin d'impatience dans la voix.

Severus se pencha en arrière, appuyant son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil et frotta ses tempes du bout de ses doigts. Son mal de tête allait devenir un mal permanent, foutus Gryffondor, « Je l'ai pratiquement trainé jusqu'à mon bureau et je lui ai crié dessus. »

Lupin grogna, « Harry était sur la défensive quand je suis arrivé, et il l'était probablement depuis le moment où tu l'as touché. Chaque fois que tu as affaire à lui, tu dois te rappeler la manière dont nous assumons que les Durlsey le traitaient, étant donné qu'il refuse toujours de parler à qui que ce soit à ce sujet, et tu dois prendre en considération ta propre histoire avec lui. Si tu le touches alors que tu es en colère, tu n'iras nulle part, et provoqueras certainement une crise de panique. Chaque fois que tu cries sur lui, ou vocifères, ou plus généralement quand tu agis avec ton mordant habituel si adorable, il doit se sentir revenir au même point qu'il l'a été ces cinq dernières années avec toi. »

« Dois-je aller le chercher ? » Demanda Severus, souhaitant désespérément ne s'être pas tourné vers Lupin pour lui demander son aide, bien que ce soit légèrement meilleur, disons le moindre des maux, comparé au pétillement de yeux, aux divagations inutiles et autres sourires vagues d'Albus.

« Dans _ce_ château ? » Répondit Remus, souriant à présent, « Uniquement si tu veux passer des mois à le chercher. Il est le fils d'un Maraudeur, et il a eu la Carte entre ses mains pendant au moins trois ans, et en plus de cela, il a toujours été très proche de Fred et George. Il connaît probablement plus de passages et de pièces restés secrets dans cette école que toi. Je suis certain qu'Albus et moi sommes les seuls membres du staff qui connaissons mieux le château que lui. »

Severus se leva et recommença à arpenter la pièce, montrant toute sa frustration. Il se sentait impuissant, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis son procès près de quatorze ans plus tôt, quand sa propre vie était en jeu, « Magnifique. Par conséquent, s'il est parti et choisi de se blesser à nouveau, il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire pour l'en empêcher. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'Harry va retenter cela à l'heure actuelle, » ajouta Lupin avec un soupir, avant de sourire d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis un moment. « De toute façon, j'ai découvert un très intéressant sort de protection en vigueur à Poudlard, dans les documents concernant le château. »

Severus leva un sourcil, exigeant silencieusement qu'il continue. Lupin s'était noyé dans les très nombreux documents, plans et sorts de protection, dissimulation, etc., du château afin de créer une Carte des Maraudeurs encore plus détaillée et sophistiquée. Le seul membre du staff qui avait vu son travail jusque là était Albus.

« Aucun élève ne peut s'automutiler ou se causer des dommages permanents à lui-même ou même en causer à d'autres dans le château et dans ses jardins, sur tout le domaine en quelque sorte, » le loup-garou semblait très fier de lui. « Ces sorts ont été ajoutés en 1577 après qu'un élève en difficulté ait sauté de la Tour d'Astronomie. Le Professeur de Sortilèges de l'époque connaissait très bien l'élève et a conçu le sort de protection en sa mémoire. Tom Riddle a contourné ce même sort à cause d'une lacune dans le sort. Le basilic était celui qui blessait les élèves, et non lui directement. »

« C'est quelque peu réconfortant, » Severus cessa de parcourir la pièce.

« Viens dans mon bureau, » lui offrit Lupin. « Nous pouvons au moins trouver où il est allé. Il sait que tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, donc il est probablement soit dans la Tour Gryffondor, soit dans la Salle sur Demande. »

« La quoi ? » Severus regarda le Maraudeur avec incrédulité.

« Demande à Harry qu'il t'en dise plus à ce sujet un de ces jours, » lui suggéra Lupin alors qu'ils passaient dans le bureau de Severus afin d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminette pour rejoindre le bureau de Lupin. « C'est une pièce étrange, qui a été très utilisée l'année dernière pour l'AD. J'ai seulement entendu ce que les jumeaux connaissaient de cette salle, ce qui est loin d'être autant que ce qu'Harry en sait. Ils parlaient d'un placard de concierge et d'une pièce remplie de pots de chambre. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit à ce moment. _La Tanière du Loup !_ »

Severus grogna sur les noms stupides et gronda de dégoût alors qu'il déclamait le nom choisi par Lupin pour son bureau. Il entra dans la pièce, légèrement plus grande que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, et vit Lupin se pencher au dessus d'une large table se tenant à hauteur de poitrine, qui était recouverte de larges feuilles de parchemin. De nombreux rouleaux étaient appuyés contre les pieds de la table. Lupin agitait sa baguette au dessus de la feuille qui recouvrait les autres et fit signe à Severus de s'approcher avec son autre main.

Le parchemin était bien plus grand que la Carte des Maraudeurs, mais par ailleurs semblait pratiquement identique. Le titre écrit tout en haut la nommait Carte de Moony. Alors que la baguette de Lupin se déplaçait le long du parchemin, le plan défilait. La Tour Gryffondor arriva devant leurs yeux, avec un unique point bleu à l'intérieur. Lupin tapa sur le point et murmura quelques mots. La carte zooma sur le point et montra le Dortoir des Garçons de Sixième Année, avec un point étiqueté Harry Potter se trouvant sur son lit, également étiqueté. Le point se décalait légèrement à intervalle régulière.

« Tu vois ? » Déclara Lupin. « Il est dans son lit, et il va bien. S'il était sérieusement blessé, le point serait rouge. S'il était sous Imperium, ou utilisait du Polynectar, ou quelque chose dans le même genre, le point clignoterait en vert. »

Severus était impressionné. Il voyait le loup-garou sous un jour nouveau. Il savait que l'homme tranquille avait été le Maraudeur raisonnable, l'ancre du groupe, mais n'avait pas su à quel point il était intelligent. James et Black avaient toujours d'excellentes notes et n'hésitaient pas à le clamer à quiconque voulait, ou ne voulait pas, les entendre. Lupin ne partageait pas ses notes avec qui que ce soit, mais Severus se rappelait qu'il était toujours parmi les meilleurs de leurs classes, si ce n'était le meilleur.

Le loup-garou était tout sourire, « J'ai quasiment fait toute la recherche pour la Carte originale. C'était la manière qu'avaient utilisée les autres pour me distraire pendant qu'ils apprenaient à devenir des Animagi. Je souhaitais trouver un moyen de puiser dans la magie inhérente du château à l'époque, mais je n'avais pas accès à tout ceci, » il fit un geste vers tous les paquets et rouleaux de parchemin.

« Je pense néanmoins avoir réussi dans une certaine mesure. Cette carte-ci est directement liée aux sorts protégeant le château et à ses… pensées, je pense que c'est probablement le mot le plus proche de la vérité. Le château ne pense pas réellement, du moins pas de la même façon que toi ou moi le faisons, mais il est conscient. Je pense qu'Albus peut communiquer avec lui jusqu'à un certain point, mais je ne peux pas obtenir de lui une réponse directe. »

Severus regarda Lupin faire revenir le zoom en arrière jusqu'à montrer le château dans son ensemble, avant de zoomer sur l'une des cages à escalier. Les escaliers sur la carte bougeaient et évoluaient tout comme les escaliers le faisaient en réalité.

« Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu sur le sujet ? » Demanda Severus avec admiration.

« J'ai tourné l'idée dans tous les sens depuis que nous avons fait la première Carte, » sourit-il. « J'ai quelques notes sur lesquelles j'ai démarré à l'époque quelque part là dedans. Je n'ai commencé à faire cette nouvelle Carte qu'il y a trois ans. J'ai dû tout recommencer de zéro puisque je n'avais plus la Carte originale ni même tous ces documents, et que toutes mes notes étaient… stockées quelque part. Tu as failli prendre l'originale à Harry, et je n'ai moi-même pas voulu la lui retirer trop longtemps. Je la lui ai confisquée afin de garder un œil sur Sirius et la lui ai rendue à la fin de l'année. Pendant que je l'ai eue entre les mains, j'ai été capable de commencer à recréer le processus, puisque nous lui avions jeté un sort d'anti copie. »

Severus grogna, « Alors c'était la Carte ? James ne me l'a jamais montrée. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Où est-elle à présent ? »

« Je l'ai remise dans la malle d'Harry avant qu'il ne revienne de Roumanie, » Lupin souriait toujours comme un idiot. « J'aurais pu lui demander de l'utiliser, mais alors je n'aurais pas été digne des Maraudeurs. J'ai dit à Hermione que j'avais fait une autre Carte. Il est certain qu'elle passera le message dès lors que les deux autres montreront le moindre signe de vouloir se faufiler quelque part. Hermione prend son rôle de Préfet très à cœur, tant que cela n'interfère pas avec la sécurité d'Harry ou avec un moyen de contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort. »

Severus secoua la tête, « Tu fais de l'ombre à Black. Lui seul pouvait imaginer tromper un groupe d'adolescents comme une vertu. »

« J'ai peut-être été le plus calme, mais j'ai toujours été un Maraudeur. Nous avons encore le temps de descendre dîner, » l'invita Lupin. La lueur dans le regard du loup-garou rappela vaguement à Severus celle de James et il se demanda, ce qui n'était pas la première fois, à quel point les quatre garçons avaient été proches.

Severus ronchonna et sortit du bureau, le loup-garou sur les talons. Ils parvinrent dans la Grande Salle avant la fin du dîner et réussirent à obtenir un repas léger. Albus souleva un sourcil devant leur arrivée tardive, ayant sans aucun doute déjà pris note de l'absence d'Harry au repas. Lupin se pencha pour lui expliquer pendant que Severus assassinait du regard la salle entière. Alors que les derniers étudiants partaient, Severus leva les yeux pour remarquer qu'une paire de Gryffondor l'approchait une fois encore.

« Professeur Snape ? » IL grogna intérieurement. Pouvait-il rester dix minutes sans voir de Gryffondor. Si James et Lily le regardaient en ce moment, ils devaient vraiment rire aux éclats.

« Oui, Mlle Granger ? » Souffla Severus sur un ton qui annonçait clairement qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à parler avec la jeune fille.

« Je me demandais si vous pouviez répondre à une ou deux questions que nous avions concernant l'essai que vous nous avez assigné aujourd'hui, » demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire.

« Très bien, » grommela Severus.

La jeune fille s'avança de quelques pas et posa un morceau de parchemin sur la table. Elle se pencha comme si elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose sur le papier et parla doucement, « Savez-vous où se trouve Harry, Monsieur ? »

« Lupin vient de vérifier sur sa carte, » répondit Severus, appréciant le fait que la jeune fille ait au moins songé à déguiser leur conversation. « Harry était dans son lit il y a environ quinze minutes. Il n'est probablement pas dans la meilleure des humeurs. Si vous avez décidé d'escamoter de la nourriture et de l'emmener hors d'ici, essayez au moins d'être discrets. »

Granger sourit avec malice. La jeune fille avait passé bien trop de temps avec les Weasley, bien que si la malice n'avait pas été présente au départ, elle aurait certainement été répartie à Serdaigle, « Déjà fait, Monsieur. »

« Si c'est tout ce que vous me vouliez, Mlle Granger, » Déclara Severus d'un ton exaspéré, « Je suis sûr que vous souffrez d'être éloignée si longtemps de la bibliothèque et j'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

« Merci, Professeur, » ajouta Granger respectueusement tout en rangeant ses notes de cours dans son sac avant de se diriger vers les Gryffondor qui l'attendaient, suivi comme son ombre par le garçon Weasley. Elle laissa une feuille derrière elle et Severus se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de remarques au sujet de diverses potions calmantes.

Lupin se pencha vers lui, « Harry est entre de bonnes mains, Severus. Hermione ne l'a jamais laissé tomber. »

« Weasley l'a fait, » grogna Severus, fixant furieusement la sortie des Gryffondor.

« Ron a appris sa leçon et plus encore, Severus, » déclara Lupin d'un ton sévère. « Il a eu un avant-goût de ce qu'Harry a vécu au Ministère, a été lui-même blessé sérieusement, et il a quasiment perdu son meilleur ami peu de temps après. La plupart d'entre nous ne savons toujours pas ce que ces cerveaux lui ont fait. Ron est déterminé à s'accrocher à Harry jusqu'à la fin, et il ne sait même pas ce que la prophétie raconte. Il a toujours un tempérament de feu, mais lorsqu'Harry sera concerné, il parviendra à se contrôler. Peu importe ce qui se passe, Ron sera là. »

« Il est venu me voir avec une idée plutôt bonne, » admit Severus. « Elle pourrait effectivement aider. »

Lupin regarda Severus avec intérêt. Severus vit qu'Albus écoutait également. Le Directeur réussissait toujours à se retrouver mêlé aux conversations intéressantes, comme s'il pouvait les sentir.

« Je cherche à combiner une potion d'allégresse avec une potion de sommeil afin d'aider avec les cauchemars chroniques, » leur annonça Severus. Il leur passa le morceau de parchemin. « J'ai demandé à Granger et Weasley de faire des recherches pendant leur temps libre. »

Lupin et Albus eurent tous deux l'air impressionné. « Molly sera ravie de savoir que Ron prend ses études plus au sérieux, » commenta Albus en lisant les informations sur le papier. « Ce garçon va peut-être finalement réussir à sortir de l'ombre de ses frères. »

Ils furent les derniers à quitter la salle et les portes se fermèrent derrière eux de leur propre accord. Severus repensa au commentaire de Lupin comme quoi le château était conscient. Il n'y avait jamais réellement accordé de pensée auparavant, ayant été élevé dans des bâtiments magiques. Albus avait toujours parlé du château comme s'il était vivant, mais Severus avait juste classé cette information avec les autres excentricités du Directeur.

« Bon sang ! » S'exclama-t-il alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se séparer pour retrouver leurs bureaux respectifs. « Je dois partir rapidement, Albus. Je reviendrai bientôt. »

Le Directeur lui sourit, néanmoins l'étincelle dans ses yeux s'était vue remplacée par de l'inquiétude, « Très bien. Remus te remplacera à la tête de la Maison Serpentard durant votre absence. Fais-lui savoir quand tu seras rentré. »

Severus acquiesça et les quitta pour rejoindre la limite des sorts afin de transplaner devant l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il arriva à l'entrée de la grotte et passa rapidement les gardes. Les retombées du raid raté d'Azkaban avaient laissé plusieurs Mangemorts en incapacité et appauvrit les réserves de potions de guérison conservées dans les quartiers généraux. Severus avait remplacé la plupart des potions, et en avait brassé de bien plus compliquées dans son laboratoire.

Il s'inclina devant le trône et recula de trois pas soigneusement mesurés avant de redresser la tête, « Oui, mon Seigneur ? »

« Notre plan contre Harry Potter et le vieux fou épris de Moldus va bientôt débuter. La première étape consiste pour toi à gagner la confiance de Potter, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je te fais confiance d'être en mesure de surmonter l'animosité que tu détiens pour le père du garçon ? »

Severus baissa la tête légèrement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en avait _aucune_ idée, « Oui, mon Maitre. Je vis pour vous servir. Souhaitez-vous que je me lie d'amitié avec le garçon ? »

Severus allait à la pêche aux détails. Plus ses instructions étaient détaillées, plus il avait de chances de comprendre l'objectif derrière elles.

« Si c'est ce qu'il faut, Severus, » lui permit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Tu dois gagner sa confiance à tout prix. Avec son parrain disparu, il est vulnérable. »

« Les élèves de Serpentard peuvent représenter un obstacle à votre objectif, mon Maitre, » observa Severus. « Potter est un terrible acteur. Il sera peut-être en mesure de tromper ses camarades de Gryffondor, mais mes Serpentard ne s'y tromperont pas. » Il allait peut-être même être capable de découvrir si certains de ses élèves avaient déjà été Marqués.

« Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de ta Maison, Severus, » l'assura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Ils seront informés que tu agis suite à mes ordres. Tu ne recevras aucune difficulté de leur part. N'oublie pas de me reporter si l'un d'entre eux sort du rang. »

Severus hocha la tête, « Oui, mon Seigneur. » Il avait reçu l'ordre, toujours d'actualité, de garder un œil ouvert sur de potentielles recrues dans sa Maison. Il n'avait reporté que ceux qui auraient assurément rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans aucune assistance.

« Le Ministère n'a pas transféré les prisonniers d'Azkaban, Severus, » commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur un ton très dangereux. « As-tu entendu quoi que ce soit concernant leur localisation ? »

L'Ordre s'était finalement décidé sur des cellules situées au plus profond du Ministère même qui avaient apparemment été oubliées par le Ministère. Dumbledore était probablement l'une des trois ou quatre personnes dans le monde qui connaisse les niveaux inférieurs du Ministère, bien au-delà des salles d'audience, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en partage l'existence avec l'Ordre. Les prisonniers y étaient maintenus par de très anciens et étranges sortilèges qu'Albus avait tissés sur les pièces. Ils rendaient impossible toute magie utilisable par un sorcier. Dobby, l'Elfe de Maison, avait été affecté à leur surveillance et à leurs repas, une insulte toute particulière pour Lucius Malfoy.

« Je n'ai pas entendu le moindre mot à leur sujet, mon Maitre. Suspectez-vous que l'Ordre soit impliqué ? » Demanda Severus.

« Je ne le suspecte pas, Severus. Il n'y aucune autre explication. Nous avons besoin d'un informateur, Severus. Wormtail nous a fourni une liste des membres de l'Ordre original, » le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit venir à lui un morceau de parchemin qu'il tendit à Severus. « Garde les yeux et les oreilles ouverts pour toute information concernant ces gens ou leurs associés. Ceux que Bellatrix a reconnus au Ministère sont également sur la liste. »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à la liste de noms. Beaucoup de noms manquaient, à la fois sur la liste originale et l'actuelle. Bien sûr, Wormtail n'avait pas fait partie du Noyau de l'Ordre et n'avait donc pas su le nom de chacun des membres. Même les membres du Noyau de l'Ordre ne connaissaient pas toutes les personnes qui travaillaient pour Albus. C'était plus sûr pour tout le monde de cette manière.

« Je suis à votre service, mon Seigneur, » Severus s'inclina et attendit d'autres ordres.

« C'est tout pour le moment, Severus, » une main squelettique lui fit signe de disposer. « Retourne à tes élèves avant que tu ne manques au vieux fou. »

Severus s'inclina très bas et se retira de la salle. Il était satisfait de s'être échappé de la rencontre sans punition d'aucune sorte. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se retourna et marcha à grandes enjambées vers son laboratoire afin de vérifier ses potions. Il entendit des cris derrière lui et remercia à nouveau Merlin d'avoir évité la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Plusieurs potions de guérison furent mises en bouteille et rangées avant que Severus ne retourne à Poudlard. Il fut surpris de trouver Lupin aux portes du domaine avec un air soucieux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda immédiatement Severus pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château dans une allure rapide.

« Je pense que la connexion est de plus en plus forte, » soupira Lupin avec lassitude. « Neville est venu nous chercher Albus et moi. Ron avait vérifié la Carte et savait que tu n'étais pas là. Harry a de nouveau hurlé dans son sommeil. Albus a vérifié ses défenses, et elles sont fermement en place. »

Severus grimaça, « Je craignais que ceci arrive. L'Occlumancie ne peut pas en bloquer autant. Mes propres boucliers n'atténuent en aucun cas les effets de la Marque des Ténèbres. La cicatrice d'Harry est une sorte de lien entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tant que le lien sera en place, le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuera à l'affecter dans une certaine mesure. »

Ils parvinrent à la Tour Gryffondor aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent, empruntant plusieurs passages que Severus n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Aucun son inhabituel ne pouvait être entendu jusqu'à leur entrée dans le Dortoir des Garçons de Sixième Année. L'un d'entre eux avait érigé un sort de silence afin de ne pas perturber le reste de leur Maison.

Harry se débattait dans son lit et son front était perlant de sueur. Minerva et Albus étaient d'un côté et de l'autre de son lit.

« Poppy ? » Demanda Severus.

« Elle n'est toujours pas revenue, » répondit Albus. « Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à son remplaçant pour ceci. »

« Qu'avez-vous tenté jusqu'à présent ? » Les interrogea Severus.

« Nous réussissons normalement à le calmer sans utiliser de magie, Monsieur, » déclara Weasley, le visage bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. « Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas donc Neville et Seamus sont allés chercher les Professeurs. »

« Nous avons essayé des sorts d'allégresse et des charmes de relaxation, Severus, » ajouta Albus, les traits tirés.

Severus sortit plusieurs flacons de potions des poches spéciales situées à l'intérieur de sa robe. Il ordonna aux élèves de maintenir Harry immobile et chacun d'entre eux s'empara de l'un de ses membres. Severus hocha la tête vers Albus et le Directeur pencha la tête d'Harry en arrière et la maintint en place. Entre ses cris, lorsque le gamin était à bout de souffle, Severus versa les potions dans sa bouche.

La première était une potion conçue spécifiquement pour contrer les effets secondaires du sortilège Doloris, une recette que Severus avait mise au point et amélioré très tôt dans sa carrière d'espion. Elle fut suivie par la plus forte dose de Sommeil Sans Rêve que Severus était disposé à risquer. La quantité aurait suffi à assommer un centaure adulte. Harry s'immobilisa presque instantanément.

« Il peut être déplacé à présent, » déclara Severus avec lassitude. La pièce était étrangement calme.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

N'ayant que très peu de temps cette semaine, mais ne souhaitant pas interrompre la publication, je vous livre ce chapitre avec moins de relectures qu'à l'accoutumée. Je tenterai de le relire et de corriger mes fautes dès que j'aurai un instant à moi.

J'espère que cela n'aura pas entaché votre lecture et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.

A bientôt !


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Par conséquent, considérez que le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'existe pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Pour une raison que j'ignore, le site ne m'a pas permis de répondre aux reviews. Il m'indique à chaque fois que le lien pour la réponse est périmé.

Et comme je sais que nous ne pouvons pas y répondre ici, je me contenterai de remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un message, 'habitués' et ceux qui 'prennent en route'. Je m'excuse pour ce contre temps technique, même si ce n'était que de quelques mots, j'aurais aimé vous répondre directement.

Alors un grand merci à :

Anthales

Elisect32

lilu malfoy-potter

stormtrooper2

DameAureline

talie black

77Hildegard

Lady Shadow Cassandra

Selenaly-E

aiko-uchiwa

Magda88

C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire. J'espère que ce problème ne se renouvellera pas.

Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre vingt

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Harry se réveilla, avec un mal de tête provenant de sa cicatrice et lui scindant le crâne en deux, dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui pourtant lui semblait familière. Il chercha ses lunettes et les trouva sur une table de chevet. Il cligna des yeux et prit connaissance du cadre alentour. Son lit était le seul véritable lit de la pièce. Ron et Remus dormaient tous les deux sur ce qui lui sembla être des lits de camp métamorphosés par magie. Snape était assis sur un fauteuil aux côtés de son lit et avait l'air de s'être endormi là contre sa volonté.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry ressentait de la douleur à travers sa connexion avec Voldemort, mais il était généralement conscient quand ça arrivait et ce n'était jamais aussi mauvais que lorsqu'il dormait. A la réserve de dragons, il avait dit aux autres dresseurs qu'il s'agissait de maux de tête chroniques et ils avaient pris sur eux de garder un œil sur les dragons chaque fois qu'Harry s'attrapait la tête sous la douleur.

Chez les Dursley, il s'était réveillé hurlant de douleur plus d'une fois. Il supposait que lorsqu'il avait fermé la porte, il avait également placé un genre de sort de silence puisqu'à sa connaissance, les Dursley n'avaient pas été perturbés. C'était la première fois que cela recommençait pendant son sommeil depuis que les classes avaient repris. C'était encore l'une des raisons à ajouter sur la liste de celles pour lesquelles Harry ne voulait pas, ou ne pouvait pas, dormir.

Au cours des dernières semaines, les flambées de sa cicatrice lui avaient parues de plus en plus fortes, et de plus en plus fréquentes. A plusieurs reprises, Harry avait été obligé de s'arrêter dans un couloir sur le chemin d'une salle de classe pour se concentrer, de faire des pauses dans ses prises de notes ou dans ses exercices pratiques. A chaque fois, l'un de ses amis s'arrêtait avec lui et s'arrangeait pour distraire le reste du corps étudiant présent, et Hermione était bien plus disposée que les années précédentes pour partager ses notes de cours.

Il aperçut sa baguette sur la table de chevet et l'utilisa pour savoir quelle heure il était. L'heure du petit déjeuner était encore loin et il ne voulait réveiller personne alors il se rassit simplement dans son lit et essaya de vider son esprit. Parfois ça l'aidait avec la douleur.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ? » Lui demanda une voix bourrue.

Harry cligna des yeux et se rappela où il était. Il utilisa de nouveau sa baguette, « Environ une heure. »

Harry tourna la tête aussi peu que possible pour voir Snape cligner des yeux pour en éloigner le sommeil. L'homme tendit son bras et posa son poignet sur le front d'Harry. Le poignet était froid au toucher et Harry ferma les yeux. La fraicheur lui semblait merveilleuse.

« Pas de fièvre, » marmonna Snape avant de bailler. « Combien de fois est-ce déjà arrivé ? »

« Quelques fois pendant que je dormais cet été… je pense, » répondit Harry. « D'habitude je suis réveillé quand ça arrive et c'est loin d'être aussi mauvais que lorsque je dors. »

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu ne dors pas beaucoup ? » Demanda Snape d'un ton plus bas, calme.

Ron avait dû lui reporter ses troubles du sommeil, mais Harry se rendit compte que cela ne le gênait pas vraiment. Ses amis ne le feraient pas s'ils ne tenaient pas à lui. Harry grommela, « Une des nombreuses raisons. »

Harry laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et referma les yeux. La main se déplaça de son front vers son épaule, « Quelles sont ces raisons, Harry ? »

« Cauchemars, _ça_, plus une vraie insomnie à présent… » Harry laissa sa voix trainer jusqu'à s'éteindre.

« Une Potion de Sommeil… »

« Non ! » Harry coupa Snape au début de sa phrase. « Je n'en veux pas. Je vais bien. » Harry était bien plus effrayé par l'idée de se retrouver coincé dans l'un de ses cauchemars que par l'idée de perdre le sommeil.

« Tu ne vas pas bien, Harry, » déclara Snape avec fermeté. « Le Directeur, ta Directrice de Maison, Lupin, et moi-même avons été appelés à ton chevet hier soi. Tes amis ont pris des tours de garde afin de s'assurer que tu puisses dormir un peu. »

Harry sentit à la fois un profond sentiment de gratitude et une culpabilité extrême, « Je devrais changer de chambre. Ils ne devraient pas perdre de sommeil à cause de moi. »

Snape s'assit sur le lit et tourna gentiment la tête d'Harry jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le regarde, « Ils ont choisi de le faire parce qu'ils se soucient de toi. Tu n'es pas responsable des choix que font les autres. Black est allé au Ministère parce qu'il en avait assez du Square Grimmauld, il a ressenti le besoin de se joindre au combat, mais surtout parce qu'il t'aimait. En revendiquant la responsabilité de ses actes et de sa mort, tu déprécies son amour pour toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il est mort. »

« C'est ma faute, » insista faiblement Harry. « Si seulement je vous avais écouté… »

« Cela n'aurait pas… n'aurait probablement pas aidé, » admit Snape dans un soupir. Les émotions d'Harry étaient emmêlées et confuses. Snape était gentil et compréhensif à présent et Harry ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Je ne me suis jamais entrainé, » Harry sentit les larmes s'approcher et était bien trop fatigué pour les retenir. « Je voulais ces rêves. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière la porte. »

« Es-tu sûr que c'était toi ? » Demanda Snape avec douceur, gardant les yeux d'Harry dans les siens.

« Non ! Je ne sais pas si quoi que ce soit de tout ça venait de moi ! Il a été là toute l'année et personne n'était là pour moi, pour m'aider ! » Cria Harry alors que les larmes perçaient et s'écoulaient le long de son visage. « Les leçons ne faisaient que me laisser épuisé et l'esprit encore plus ouvert qu'avant. Je peux encore le sentir et rien de ce que je peux faire n'arrête tout ça ! »

Harry accepta que Snape le prenne dans ses bras sans la moindre hésitation, ses émotions si secouées que son besoin de contact physique surpassa sa crainte d'en être le réceptacle. Il pleura jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes à verser pendant que son père lui lissait les cheveux en arrière et lui chuchotait avec calme à l'oreille pour le rassurer. Quand Harry fut à court de larmes, et que tout ce qui sortait de lui n'étaient que hoquets et reniflements, il se dégagea lui-même des bras de Snape et se ré-adossa sur ses oreillers.

« _Tu_ n'as peut-être pas été capable d'arrêter tout ça, Harry, mais _nous_ allons trouver un moyen, » annonça Snape fermement.

Harry hocha la tête et baissa les yeux vers les lits de camp dans la chambre. Remus et Ron dormaient toujours profondément. Ron laissa échapper un ronflement sourd et se retourna, manquant tomber de son lit de camp pourtant de bonne taille. Cette scène si habituelle aida Harry à se sortir de son état désespéré.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui les réveille ? » Demanda Snape avec étonnement.

Harry eut un petit sourire et pointa du doigt sa baguette, « Oh, je connais une ou deux choses qui le font. »

Snape souleva un sourcil et regarda son fils, retrouvant James dans son sourire, « Mais je t'en prie. »

« Il est grand temps qu'ils se lèvent. Dois-je ? Demanda Harry, sentant un peu de son espièglerie revenir.

« Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde, » sourit Snape.

Harry leva sa baguette et la pointa au dessus des lits de camp. Il l'abaissa rapidement et murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe. Remus et Ron s'assirent tous deux brutalement et frissonnèrent.

Harry sourit à Snape, « Sort d'Eau Glacée. Cela donne la sensation sans que la victime ne soit mouillée. »

« Siri avait-il réellement besoin de t'apprendre _celui_ là ? » Grogna Remus alors qu'il promenait sa main autour de lui à la recherche de sa baguette qu'il trouva finalement sous son lit de camp.

Ron observa Harry et Snape qui étaient toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit, et se tourna vers Remus, qui était en train de lancer un sort de réchauffement sur le rouquin, « Harry et Snape collaborant ? Je crois que le monde était bien plus sûr quand ils se détestaient l'un l'autre. Je te revaudrai celle-là, Harry Potter ! »

Harry rit doucement en réponse pendant que Snape faisait venir un Elfe de Maison pour qu'il aille chercher des robes, les livres et les sacs d'Harry et Ron pour la journée. Ils prirent chacun leur tour une douche rapide et enfilèrent les vêtements afin d'être prêts à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Harry, » Harry se retourna dans le trou du portrait, une jambe dans le couloir, et leva les yeux vers son père, « Je voudrais que tu reviennes ici après tes cours, et amène tes acolytes avec toi. »

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Ron, qui attendait Harry dans le couloir. Le rouquin haussa les épaules et Harry acquiesça en faveur de Snape.

« De quoi parlait-il ? » Demanda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules, « Nous le découvrirons à la fin des cours. »

Un large groupe de Gryffondor attendait impatiemment que Ron et Harry arrivent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il semblait que l'équipe entière de Quidditch, remplaçants compris, avaient été recrutés pour la campagne 'Prenons soin d'Harry'. Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans la salle, Hermione bondit et serra Harry fermement dans ses bras. Elle le relâcha assez rapidement pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de répondre à son étreinte et fut remplacée par Ginny. Puis, à la grande stupeur d'Harry, par Lavande et Parvati.

« Beurk, je vais être malade, le grand amour des Gryffondor, qui voudrait réellement toucher cette saleté, » s'exclama Malfoy qui entrait à leur suite et les contournait.

Harry faillit répliquer mais Hermione le prit de vitesse, « Aurais-tu entendu quelque chose, Harry ? »

Harry remarqua son sourire emprunt de malice et l'imita, « Mais oui, Hermione, j'ai bien cru entendre quelque chose. Cela ressemblait à… un crissement ? Y aurait-il un furet par ici, Hermione ? »

« Tu sais, Harry, » commenta Ron, qui avait compris bien plus rapidement que d'habitude. « Je crois bien qu'il y a effectivement un furet ici… un tout petit… blanc… bondissant… furet. »

« Ça suffit, Potter, » gronda Malfoy, sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Remarquant la haute figure marchant à grands pas dans leur direction, Harry garda ses mains à découvert et vit que Ron et Hermione faisaient de même. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Malfoy et le blond sursauta de surprise.

« Veuillez ranger votre baguette, M. Malfoy, » prononça Snape d'une voix trainante. « Dix points retirés à Gryffondor pour avoir agacé M. Malfoy. »

Le Maitre des Potions se glissa entre les élèves et se dirigea vers la table du staff. Malfoy sourit devant sa petite victoire et se retourna pour rejoindre la table Serpentard. Les Gryffondor s'assirent et une plainte bruyante s'éleva au sujet des préjudices contre leur Maison. Pendant que leur Maison se plaignait, Harry se pencha vers Hermione et lui fit savoir pour leur 'rendez-vous' plus tard ce jour-là.

Les cours se déroulèrent remarquablement lentement ce jour-là. Le cours de Sortilèges n'avait été qu'une revue de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris les cinq dernières années, avec de nouveaux chapitres à lire et un essai assigné en devoir. Ils avaient enfin appris quelque chose de nouveau en Métamorphose. Ils avaient débuté la métamorphose humaine. C'était plus facile de métamorphoser en quelque chose avec une structure osseuse et musculaire similaire, c'est pourquoi ils travaillèrent à métamorphoser leurs pieds en pieds de chimpanzés. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, et n'avait uniquement réussi à métamorphoser quelques-uns de ses orteils.

« M. Potter, pouvez-vous rester après la classe, s'il vous plait, » commenta le Professeur McGonagall en passant devant son bureau.

Harry grogna. Il allait être en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Snape. Il rangea ses livres le plus rapidement qu'il le put quand le cours se termina et se précipita vers le bureau de McGonagall. Elle lui lança un regard pénétrant et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, M. Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Harry commença à sentir sa colère monter. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu lui poser cette même question après ses détentions avec Umbridge, « Je vais bien. Je suis habitué à tout ça. Le Professeur Snape nous attend en ce moment. Puis-je y aller ? »

« Vous ne devriez pas avoir le moindre problème avec cette métamorphose. J'attends de vous que vous vous amélioriez lors de votre prochaine classe. Faites donc savoir au Professeur Snape que je vous ai retardé. S'il a la plus petite question, il peut venir me voir, » McGonagall eut un regard sympathique pour Harry.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se précipita hors de la salle de cours. Il se demanda si elle avait la moindre idée de quel genre de professeur Snape avait été ces cinq dernières années. Cela n'aurait eut aucune importance que le Ministre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se soient réunis pour déclarer la paix et l'amour universels et aient demandé la présence d'Harry. Si cela le rendait en retard pour un rendez-vous avec Snape, il aurait tout de même reçu une détention et perdu une quantité copieuse de points.

Hermione et Ron ne prirent pas la peine de demander ce qui troublait Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les quartiers du staff professoral. Harry énonça le mot de passe devant l'entrée que Snape n'utilisait jamais et laissa Hermione et Ron entrer, leur demandant de laisser Snape savoir qu'il serait là dans un instant.

Chaque fois qu'Harry avait discuté avec Snape alors qu'il était en colère, cela avait fini par une dispute. Il avait besoin de se calmer avant d'entrer dans les quartiers de son père. Il arpenta le couloir et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, mais cela ne l'aidait pas. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'avoir quelqu'un à qui il pouvait parler, au sujet des attaques qui apparaissaient quasiment tous les jours dans le _Daily Prophet_, des articles en l'honneur d'Harry, au sujet de sa cicatrice qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal, au sujet de sa confusion avec Snape. Harry avait débuté un entrainement spécial avant qu'il ne soit envoyé chez Charlie, mais rien n'avait été dit ou fait concernant une possible continuation de cet entrainement depuis qu'il était rentré.

Penser à tout ce qui provoquait sa colère, sa confusion ou ses inquiétudes ne l'aidait certainement pas. Harry cessa d'arpenter le couloir et s'assit contre le mur, penchant la tête en arrière, la laissant retomber contre les pierres froides. Il sortit un morceau de parchemin de son sac et commença à écrire une lettre à Charlie sous le couvert du très éloigné cousin Ryan. C'était probablement la plus longue lettre qu'il n'ait jamais écrite, et il se sentit mieux lorsqu'il l'eut fini. Il l'enverrait avec un Hibou de l'école plus tard. Hedwig était bien trop reconnaissable.

Harry cacha la lettre au fond de son sac, et entra dans les quartiers de Snape. Snape, Hermione, et Ron buvaient du thé et l'attendaient. Le spectacle était presque surréel.

« Thé, Harry ? » Demanda Snape.

« Je crois que je viens d'entrer dans la Twilight Zone, » murmura Harry.

Snape et Ron regardèrent tous deux Harry pour une explication, puis se tournèrent vers Hermione quand elle commença à rire. Elle balaya leurs questions de la main, « C'est un truc de Moldus. »

Harry s'assit et se servit une tasse de thé. Il ne réussit pas à se retenir plus longtemps et éclata, « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est si préoccupé à mon sujet _maintenant_ ? »

« Harry… » Commença Hermione.

« Tout le monde est toujours en train de me demander si je vais bien, agissant comme si j'allais me casser à tout moment. Si je veux être seul pendant une heure ou deux, les gens paniquent, » Harry laissa échapper toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée si longtemps. Il était content d'avoir écrit à Charlie sinon tout ça aurait été bien pire.

Ron et Hermione se tortillèrent tous les deux sur leur siège. Harry se rappela du jour où il était arrivé au numéro douze, Square Grimmauld, l'été qui avait précédé leur Cinquième Année. Ils s'attendaient sans nul doute à le voir exploser à tout moment.

« Miss Granger, M. Weasley, peut-être est-il temps pour vous de partir. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, » ordonna Snape.

Le regard d'Hermione fit quelques allers-retours entre Harry et Snape, son expression ne cachant rien de sa profonde inquiétude, « Oui, Monsieur. Allez, viens Ron. » Elle tira sur la manche de Ron et ils les laissèrent avec un hochement de tête nerveux à destination d'Harry.

Snape se leva de son siège et vint se placer devant Harry, le regardant de sa haute taille. Une fois de plus, Harry maudit sa stature. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu hériter d'un peu de taille de Snape ? « Il y a moins de deux mois, tu as tenté de te suicider. Beaucoup de tes amis avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avant cela. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'a pris la moindre mesure pour prévenir ton action et ils se sentent coupables. Ta cicatrice crée un lien entre toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce lien se fait de plus en plus fort. Ce sont de très bonnes raisons pour ces personnes de s'inquiéter. »

Harry baissa les yeux, mais Snape lui leva la tête afin de maintenir un contact visuel entre eux, « Les gens font des erreurs, Harry. Tu n'aurais pas dû être laissé tout seul chez les Dursley, pas l'été dernier, surtout pas cet été. Si Albus n'était pas intervenu avec Poppy, tu serais certainement encore à l'hôpital, surveillé pour que tu ne recommences pas à tenter de te suicider, même si les élèves ne peuvent pas se blesser eux-mêmes dans ce château. Après tout, tu es connu pour enfreindre toutes sortes de règles. »

Harry essaya de se mettre à la place de ses amis et de ses professeurs. Il s'avoua à lui-même qu'il leur avait donné des raisons de s'inquiéter pour lui, mais il ne pensait toujours pas qu'ils avaient besoin de regarder chacun de ses pas. Il regarda Snape droit dans les yeux et parla avec fermeté, « Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé du choix que nous pouvions faire entre ce qui était facile et ce qui était juste. J'ai choisi le chemin facile et je ne le ferai plus. »

« Comme je l'ai fait, Harry. Je sais maintenant qu'Albus nous aurait protégé tous les trois si James, Lily et moi étions allés le voir il y a seize ans. J'ai pris ma décision dans un unique moment de peur, sans vraiment penser à toutes les conséquences, un peu comme une décision que j'avais prise quelques années avant cela, » ajouta doucement Snape. Ils laissèrent le silence entre eux pendant quelques instants. « Ne te ferme pas à tes amis. Ils sont seulement effrayés de te perdre. »

Harry hocha la tête et se hasarda à poser la question à laquelle il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse, « Et… Êtes… L'êtes-vous ? »

Snape ne prononça pas sa réponse à voix haute. Il s'assit à côté d'Harry et l'attira dans une étreinte étroite. Le Maitre des Potions était très grand, et portait toujours des robes flottantes. Harry fut presque surpris de se rendre compte à quel point l'homme était mince sous les grands plis de tissu noir.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

De l'humour et un petit rapprochement père / fils, j'adore… un zeste d'insécurité ces deux-là, pour ne pas dire handicapés des sentiments... mais c'est ce qui fait tout leur charme et leur naturel...


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Grrr les Dursley vont encore frapper...

Cette semaine toujours pas de réponses aux reviews possible avec ma boite mail, mais au moins, j'ai pu utiliser la réponse aux reviews directement dans les reviews... Un petit pas...

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et vous remercie encore de votre soutien.

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre vingt et un

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Severus garda un œil sur Harry pendant les premiers mois de cours. Bien que le Gryffondor ne l'admettrait jamais, l'augmentation de la douleur qui émanait de sa connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres était évidente pour quiconque savait ce qu'il fallait rechercher. De plus en plus fréquemment, Severus voyait Harry se frotter le front ou faire une pause dans les couloirs comme s'il se sentait pris de vertiges. Ses Serpentard faisaient constamment des commentaires narquois qui glissaient sur Harry sans que ce dernier ne le remarque.

Quand la saison de Quidditch débuta, il fut tenté, comme la majorité des membres du 'Cercle d'Harry', d'interdire à son fils de jouer. S'il pouvait finalement continuer à jouer, Harry devait remercier Minerva, Fred et George Weasley qui avaient récemment été admis dans l'Ordre. Severus fit en sorte de surveiller discrètement les entrainements des Gryffondor et constata qu'il n'avait que peu de craintes à avoir.

Ron Weasley, qui avait été élu Capitaine avec sa sœur comme assistante, gardait un regard aiguisé sur Harry pendant les entrainements et avait toujours sa baguette sortie. Il remarqua que l'équipe Gryffondor avait une équipe complète de remplaçants, probablement à cause du désastre de l'année précédente, qui gardait également plus d'un œil sur Harry pendant l'entrainement, assurément sur les ordres de Weasley.

Lupin avait redémarré les leçons supplémentaires d'Harry. Malgré l'explosion magique qui avait eu lieu dans l'hôpital, Harry ne montrait pas plus de puissance que les années précédentes. Le consensus général était que la douleur provenant de sa cicatrice distrayait bien trop Harry pour qu'il puisse puiser dans sa nouvelle puissance. Après avoir participé à quelques-unes de ces leçons, Severus était convaincu que ce n'était pas la seule raison et que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas, bien qu'Albus soit le seul avec lequel il ait partagé ses inquiétudes jusque là. Il était évident pour tout le monde qu'Harry essayait de son mieux, et devenait de plus en plus frustré au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

L'AD avait repris ses réunions, sous la direction de Granger et de Ginny Weasley. Harry allait à certaines de ces rencontres, mais d'après les informations que Severus avait pu recueillir, il ne prenait jamais le rôle de leader à moins d'être très fortement encouragé par Granger ou la fille Weasley, et s'asseyait généralement pour simplement faire ses devoirs ou juste regarder les autres et se reposer. Il restait pourtant certaines choses que seul Harry pouvait enseigner au reste des élèves, puisqu'il était de loin le meilleur des étudiants en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'école.

Dans un compromis, la cheminée dans le dortoir des Garçons de Sixième Année de Gryffondor fut reliée à celle qui se trouvait dans les quartiers de Severus, pour les cas d'urgence. Si Harry avait un cauchemar particulièrement mauvais ou une flambée de sa connexion avec Voldemort, Ron Weasley avait la permission d'appeler Severus par cheminette. Les cheminées s'enflammaient d'un vert brillant bien plus fréquemment que ne l'aurait aimé le Maitre des Potions.

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison opposa Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Severus regarda Harry avec davantage d'attention qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis le match qu'il avait arbitré lors de la Première Année du jeune homme. Le talent qu'il montra était extraordinaire. Il ne serait pas surpris si Harry était recruté pour jouer professionnel une année plus tard, une fois qu'il aurait atteint sa majorité. Après la victoire de Gryffondor sur un score de 270 à 40, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers ses quartiers, en apparence agacé par le résultat. Une fois sur place, il écrivit un petit mot de félicitations, emprunta le réseau de cheminette jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor, et laissa le mot sur le lit d'Harry. Le matin suivant, le jeune homme avait souri en direction de la table du staff, officiellement vers Lupin, mais avait accroché quelques instants le regard de Severus.

« Il t'adoucit, » murmura Lupin avec un sourire stupide sur le visage.

Severus fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers le loup-garou mais le ton de sa voix trahit ses vrais sentiments, « James m'a adouci. Harry me l'a juste rappelé. »

_**SSS ss SSS ss SSS**_

Severus arpentait nerveusement la chambre du Préfet en chef sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ça avait été l'une des pires blessures qu'il n'ait jamais vues. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire sur le moment avait été de rester assis et de rire, oui de rire, avec tous les autres Serpentard futurs Mangemorts quand tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de courir sur le terrain et de voir par lui-même que James irait bien. La dichotomie de sa vie était parfois exaspérante.

La porte s'ouvrit et la petite Préfète en chef aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts entra dans la pièce, « Je sais que tu es là, Sev. »

Severus jeta la cape au sol, et se dirigea vers elle à grands pas, déchiré entre l'envie d'attraper Lily et d'exiger en la secouant d'avoir des nouvelles de la condition de James, et celle de supplier pour obtenir l'information. Il reprit contrôle de lui-même, « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il va bien, » sourit Lily, néanmoins le sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. Elle avait été tout aussi inquiète que lui. « Il a une commotion cérébrale modérée et plusieurs os cassés. Il sera debout dès demain mais ne sera pas très content. Il va avoir un méchant mal de tête et mal un peu partout pendant une semaine ou plus. »

Severus hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit, posant sa tête entre ses mains, « Bien. »

Lily s'assit à côté de lui et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Son bras vint automatiquement la tenir. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule, « Quelle est l'autre chose qui te perturbe autant, Sev ? »

« Je suis resté assis là, Lil', et j'ai ri, » sa voix était pleine de dégoût de soi. « Il était blessé, il avait mal et j'ai ri. »

Elle le serra étroitement contre elle, « Tu ne pouvais rien faire, à moins d'avoir envie de t'exposer. Cela ne changera rien sur ce qu'il ressent pour toi, Sev. »

« Merci, Lil, » il se laissa aller dans son étreinte et il enroula un bras autour d'elle.

_**SSS ss SSS ss SSS**_

« Je ne peux pas le faire ! » Hurla Harry de frustration. « Nous avons tout essayé pendant des heures ! Quand allez-vous accepter que je ne puisse simplement pas le faire ? »

Le gamin était au bord des larmes dans sa frustration et son anxiété qui grimpaient à vue d'oeil. Severus et Lupin avaient fait équipe contre lui en s'exerçant au duel dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry avait l'air prêt à tomber à l'endroit où il se tenait. Il n'avait pas encore pu lutter plus de cinq minutes contre eux avant de se faire stupéfier, désarmer, attacher magiquement, ou coincer dans un sort d'immobilisation.

« Tu as la puissance de lutter contre bien plus que nous deux, » déclara Severus, essayant de garder son calme malgré son désir instinctif de répondre brutalement à son fils. « Tu nous l'as montré cet été chez les Dursley, » le nom fut prononcé avec du venin dans la voix, « et à l'hôpital. Tu ne devrais bientôt plus avoir de soucis pour tenir tête à Albus magiquement. Utilise cette force là ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! » Harry se laissa tomber sur les genoux et ses yeux semblèrent s'humidifier. « Je ne sais pas comment faire ! »

C'était juste après Halloween et la pleine lune était pour la nuit suivante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait célébré Halloween en envoyant pratiquement tous les Mangemorts attaquer des villages Moldus à travers le pays. Les journaux Moldus avaient reporté le nombre anormalement élevé de morts violentes cette nuit-là, l'étiquetant comme un massacre. Severus avait heureusement été exempté, puisque sa présence à la fête d'Halloween avait été requise par Dumbledore. Il avait passé la nuit à tenter de ne pas se rappeler que c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Lily et de James.

Lupin montrait la fatigue de sa transformation approchante mais pouvait toujours battre en duel le seul espoir du monde sorcier. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre que la douleur qui bloquait la capacité magique d'Harry. C'était l'unique explication. Severus décida de tester sa théorie et de prendre Harry par surprise.

« Quel a été le premier accident de magie que tu ais eu ? » demanda-t-il rapidement.

Harry cligna des yeux et leva son regard vers lui avec confusion. Ses cheveux collaient à son front à cause de la sueur et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était clairement visible, rouge et gonflée, « Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai toujours… »

« Quel est le premier dont tu te souviennes ? » L'interrompit Lupin, sautant aussitôt dans le wagon en marche.

« J'ai cassé une assiette, » déclara Harry en état de choc. « Je devais avoir trois ou quatre ans. Tante Pétunia a pensé que je l'avais lâchée. »

« Qu'a-t-elle fait ? » Demanda Severus avant qu'Harry ne puisse trop réfléchir aux questions posées.

« Mon placard pendant deux jours, elle a pris mes crayons. J'en avais deux cachés dans mon placard, » Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol, refusant le contact visuel avec l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes.

Severus pensa au besoin d'avoir des fauteuils pendant un moment et la Salle les leur fournit. Il aida Harry à s'installer sur l'un d'eux et s'assit en face de lui. Il leva gentiment le visage d'Harry afin de le regarder dans les yeux, « Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« Je… je… Pourquoi ? » Balbutia Harry.

« As-tu confiance en moi ? » demanda à nouveau Severus avec douceur. Harry hocha la tête. « Abaisse tes boucliers mentaux. » La panique flasha dans les yeux vert émeraude. « Tu as de la difficulté à accéder ta pleine puissance. J'ai une théorie, mais j'ai besoin que tu abaisses tes boucliers pour la tester. »

Harry tremblait légèrement et une larme roula le long de sa joue mais il prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça. Severus vit du coin de l'œil que Remus avait pris l'autre siège et s'était raidi inconfortablement. Le loup-garou paraissait inquiet et incertain quant aux actions de Severus mais ne l'interrompit pas. Severus regarda droit dans les yeux d'Harry, pointa sa baguette, et murmura le sort, _Legilimens !_ Les images inondèrent son esprit, se chevauchant et progressant rapidement dans un fouillis de sensations. Il pouvait à peine saisir quelques mots et sentiments.

_Crash. 'Monstre sans valeur !' Un petit corps tombait contre le rebord pointu d'une table basse. Honte._

_Brisé. Tremblant. 'Garçon anormal. Tes parents n'étaient que des paresseux, monstrueux bons-à-rien, juste comme toi !'_

_Blotti dans le noir, pleurant. Affamé. Cauchemar, un flash de lumière verte. Douleur._

'_Toi, le monstre contre-nature !' Tomber. Brisé. Douleur. Ténèbres._

_Poêle à frire volante et un plongeon chanceux, juste à temps._

'_La magie n'existe pas !'_

'_Les motos ne volent pas !' Rire._

_Chasser le Harry._

_Peur. _

Les boucliers claquèrent en place et Severus annula le sort et se rassit, la respiration haletante. Harry tremblait en silence et les larmes s'écoulaient en cascade le long de son visage. Severus leva la main vers son propre visage et sentit de l'humidité là. En tant que Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, Severus avait vu de nombreux cas de maltraitance d'enfants, mais c'était quasiment exclusivement physique, et jamais rien de majeur. Le monde sorcier estimait ses enfants bien trop précieux pour cela. Il oublia ses intentions pendant un instant et tendit les bras vers le gamin brisé assis en face de lui. Harry commença par se détourner du contact en tressaillant, mais Severus fut doux et persistant. En très peu de temps, le gamin était blotti sur ses genoux comme un enfant de la moitié de son âge, pleurant presque hystériquement.

Lupin les regardait anxieusement, se doutant sans aucun doute de ce que Severus avait vu, mais n'ayant pas complètement compris ce qui s'était passé. Il s'agita sur son siège pendant que Severus apaisait Harry et le berçait. Finalement la combinaison de l'exercice au duel et de l'invasion de son esprit eurent raison de lui et Harry s'endormit.

« Avait-il la cape de James ce soir ? » Demanda Severus calmement.

Lupin acquiesça et se leva, « Severus, qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu de souvenirs complets, juste des flashs, des sentiments confus, » Severus maintint son fils plus près de sa poitrine. « Je vais devoir être plus spécifique pour avoir des souvenirs complets, apparemment. » Il fronça les sourcils, « Il y en avait un trop grand nombre. »

L'expression de Lupin se rembrunit alors qu'il tendait la cape et la lueur ambre de ses yeux flamboyèrent. Les Dursley avaient vraiment de la chance de ne pas être à portée de main des deux sorciers. Severus enveloppa soigneusement la cape autour de lui-même et de son fils. Il ressentit la même chose que des années plus tôt. La dernière fois qu'il avait porté cette cape, et avait réellement fait attention à la cape elle-même, il était encore un des élèves de cette école.

« Va chercher Albus et retrouvez-nous dans mes quartiers, » ordonna Severus en quittant la Salle.

Severus avait assez de temps sur le chemin de ses quartiers pour méditer sur les résultats de son voyage dans l'esprit d'Harry et pour chercher le sens de cet enchevêtrement d'images et de pensées. Sa mâchoire se serra de colère devant les misérables excuses d'êtres humains qui avaient élevé son fils. Il utilisa le portrait dans le couloir du staff puisqu'il était le plus proche et qu'il était sous la cape. Une fois à l'intérieur, il réveilla Harry juste assez longtemps pour le faire mettre des vêtements de nuit et donner à son enfant un peu de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

De retour dans son salon, il jeta un peu de Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et appela Ron Weasley. Le rouquin entra dans la pièce. Severus l'interrogeait avec exigence au sujet de tout ce que le garçon savait à propos des Dursley quand Albus et Remus arrivèrent. Severus était étonné de n'avoir lancé aucun sort ou même brisé quoi que ce soit. Weasley pouvait évidemment voir à quel point le Maitre des Potions était furieux, mais pour une fois, il partageait sa colère plutôt que de trembler devant lui.

« Je pense que M. Weasley peut nous quitter à présent, » déclara Albus lorsque l'interrogatoire fut terminé et que les deux sorciers au tempérament de feu restaient fumants de leur face à face.

Severus lui tendit une fiole, « Buvez cela, Weasley, Potion Calmante. » Le rouquin lui obéit à contrecœur. « Harry va dormir ici ce soir. Assurez-vous que vos camarades de dortoir ne s'inquiètent pas de son absence. »

Weasley acquiesça et disparut dans les flammes vertes. Il avait clairement eu l'intention de rester sur place mais n'allait pas discuter avec le Directeur présent.

« Quelle est la raison de tout cela, Severus ? » Lui demanda Albus avec un coup d'œil à la porte ouverte par laquelle on pouvait voir Harry dormir paisiblement.

« Vous aviez tort Albus, » déclara Severus avec les dents serrées. Il pensa un instant qu'il devrait peut-être utiliser lui-même une Potion Calmante mais finit par ne rien en faire. Cela ne ferait que retarder sa colère. « Vous auriez dû écouter Minerva. Son incapacité à accéder à sa magie n'a rien à voir avec sa cicatrice le distrayant, mais a tout à voir avec les Dursley. Il est lui-même à l'origine de ce blocage, depuis bien avant l'époque où il a su parler en élaborant des phrases complètes ! »

Les deux autres sorciers dans la pièce regardèrent Severus avec stupeur devant les implications de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Si Severus avait raison, Harry avait montré des signes de ses capacités magiques quasiment après que James et Lily soient morts. Il supposait que le sort qui avait échoué avait débloqué le potentiel d'Harry tout en transférant certaines des capacités et du pouvoir de Voldemort au nourrisson.

« Même si les Moldus s'étaient souciés un tant soit peu de lui, ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait, ils n'étaient pas équipés pour gérer tout ça, et cela n'a probablement fait qu'aggraver la situation, » Severus se maudit lui-même pour avoir demandé à Lily de modifier sa mémoire et de n'avoir jamais rien dit à Albus. Il aurait pu au moins demander à Lily et James de laisser une lettre scellée à destination d'Albus. Brièvement, il se demanda pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas fait d'ailleurs. Ils avaient certainement pensé à la possibilité que…

« Il se reproche la mort de Black, non seulement à cause de l'échec avec l'Occlumancie, mais parce que ses tuteurs ont réussi à le convaincre qu'il ne valait rien et qu'il n'était qu'un monstre contre nature dès l'âge de quatre ans ! Tout ce qui clochait dans cette fichue maison lui était reproché à partir du jour où ils l'ont trouvé sur leur palier ! » Severus maudissait presque le Directeur.

Il n'y avait aucune étincelle dans les sages yeux bleus. Ils paraissaient fatigués et tristes, « J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs dans ma vie, Severus. Malheureusement certaines de mes pires erreurs ont eu un impact direct sur Harry. » Albus prit une grande inspiration et conjura trois tasses de thé fumant. Il se servit une des tasses et but une gorgée. « Quel type de blocage Harry a-t-il sur sa magie ? »

Severus secoua la tête, « Je ne sais pas. Il a été construit par un enfant, qui n'avait aucune idée que la magie existait, par peur et par honte. Il a certainement dû le renforcer avec chaque incident de magie accidentelle, or il y en a eu beaucoup. Il a transplané, Albus, bien longtemps avant de recevoir sa lettre ! »

Le loup garou manqua de s'étrangler sur son thé, « Il a transplané… et il ne s'est pas désartibulé ? »

Severus hocha la tête, « Son cousin jouait à la 'Chasser le Harry' et il a essayé de se cacher derrière de grandes poubelles. Au lieu de cela, il a transplané sur le toit de l'école. »

« Y a-t-il un moyen de supprimer ce blocage ? » demanda Lupin, qui de toute évidence tentait encore de se faire une idée sur l'étendue de magie enfermée et cadenassée par Harry.

Severus échangea plusieurs regards avec Albus. Ils communiquaient sans prononcer le moindre mot, une pratique établie après de nombreuses années à travailler ensemble en étroite collaboration, puis Severus se retourna vers Lupin, « Nous pourrions probablement le supprimer par la force avec la Legilimencie, mais il devrait quand même être conscient et détendu. S'il lutte contre nous, cela pourrait être extrêmement douloureux, pour lui comme pour nous. »

« S'il y avait une présence apaisante, quelqu'un à qui il fait confiance… » Les yeux de Lupin avaient de nouveau ce regard lointain.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Severus.

Lupin soupira, « Harry fait clairement confiance à Charlie Weasley. »

Le pétillement fit son retour en grande pompe et Albus se leva pour partir, « Nous pourrons faire une tentative pendant les vacances de Noël au Square Grimmauld. Alors Harry pourra avoir quelques nuits de repos, même si nous devons lui faire prendre de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve pour qu'il dorme. J'informerai Charlie qu'il devra rester à Londres au moins pendant une semaine. »

« Je dois encore avoir une discussion avec ce… » Gronda Severus.

« Tut tut, Severus, tu n'étais pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'Harry quand tu as commencé à voir James. Nous ne savons d'ailleurs pas si quoi que ce soit s'est produit entre eux, » Albus reprit son Professeur de Potion comme s'il n'était qu'un fauteur de trouble de Première Année.

Severus ne fit que sourire malicieusement en réponse, « Mais, Albus, je suis le père d'Harry. C'est mon rôle en tant que tel de menacer Weasley d'une lente et très douloureuse mort s'il ne fait que briser un seul des cheveux de la tête de mon fils. »

Lupin regarda simplement Severus et sourit, « En tant que parrain par défaut, je me dois d'être d'accord avec Severus. De plus, vous les avez bien vus à leur arrivée ici par Portoloin. Vous n'auriez pas pu me payer assez cher pour me faire pénétrer dans la Tour Gryffondor ce matin-là. Charlie n'est pas retourné à Londres avant très tard dans l'après-midi. »

Severus lança un regard furieux à Lupin et maudit le jour où ses regards noirs avaient cessé de fonctionner sur les Gryffondor qu'il souhaitait intimider le plus. Même Longbottom, après avoir été témoin de la manière dont Severus s'occupait d'Harry, commençait à en être immunisé.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Yes ! Possible retour de Charlie… Certains aiment, d'autres moins, je sais qu'ils ne font pas l'unanimité… Personnellement c'est un couple que j'aime bien…

Et entre Remus et Severus, le retour de Charlie risque d'être très intéressant… j'imagine bien trop aisément l'expression de Severus quand il dit "Mais, Albus, je suis le père d'Harry. C'est mon rôle en tant que tel de menacer Weasley d'une lente et très douloureuse mort s'il ne fait que briser un seul des cheveux de la tête de mon fils." et Remus qui en remet une couche...

A voir si Harry et Charlie 're'formeront un couple ou pas... Que de suspens ^^

Allez, je vous souhaite un joyeux week-end !


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Vous avez été majoritaires à apprécier l'idée du retour de Charlie… Ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite…

Je vous remercie encore de suivre cette traduction et reste ouverte à toutes vos suggestions.

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre vingt deux

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Il était épuisé. Il était tellement épuisé. C'était une chance que Gryffondor n'ait aucun match de Quidditch avant le printemps. Harry serait tombé de son balai cinq minutes après le début de n'importe quel match. _Grâce_ à l'activité accrue de Voldemort, il n'arrivait presque jamais à dormir. D'autant que lorsque ses visions ne le gardaient pas éveillé, ses cauchemars prenaient le relais et le laissaient sans répit. Snape travaillait sur une potion qui devrait l'aider, mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de la progression du Maitre des Potions.

Son travail scolaire en souffrait énormément. Ses professeurs le gardaient après leur classe, et au lieu de lui donner détention sur détention, ils l'aidaient à rattraper son retard. Si Fawkes n'avait pas été là, le phœnix ayant pris le pli d'accompagner Harry partout dans le château, Harry se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait pas pu quitter son lit ces dernières semaines. Fawkes semblait toujours savoir quand Harry était sur le point de s'écrouler et le chant du phœnix lui permettait de continuer, en association avec des potions et élixirs énergisants. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours au corps étudiant de Poudlard pour se familiariser avec le brillant oiseau, puisque ce dernier n'avait que très rarement quitté le bureau ou les quartiers du Directeur.

« Potter ! »

Harry sentit sa main se faire écarter brusquement. Il cligna des yeux et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il regarda Hermione, qui l'avait empêché d'ajouter un ingrédient à sa potion. Elle leva vers lui un regard qu'il en était venu à haïr, empli de pitié. Fawkes frotta sa tête dans le cou d'Harry et Harry sentit son brouillard s'éclaircir quelque peu.

« Ceci… est un cours de Potions du niveau BUSES, Potter ! » S'exclama Snape avec colère. « Vous pourriez tuer chaque personne dans cette classe avec votre irresponsabilité. Trente points ôtés à Gryffondor et allez dans mon bureau, maintenant ! » Il tourna son regard furieux vers Hermione, « Nettoyez sa station de travail une fois que vous aurez terminé, Miss Granger. »

Harry n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour réagir au ton dur de Snape. Bien qu'il sache que Snape ne faisait que jouer un rôle afin de les protéger des futurs Mangemorts, cela lui faisait mal quand même. Il ramassa son sac, traversa la salle de classe et entra dans le bureau de Snape tandis que les Serpentard se moquaient et ricanaient de lui. Harry s'écroula sur un fauteuil, laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, et caressa le plumage de Fawkes avec lassitude.

A la fin de son cours, Snape se précipita dans son bureau, claqua la porte avec fracas, et mit en place des sorts de silence et de fermeture. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de celui d'Harry. Harry leva la tête et cligna des yeux.

« Ne reviens plus en classe avant que nous ayons résolu ce problème, » déclara fermement son père. « Si Granger n'avait pas été là, tu aurais pu te blesser très gravement aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas en état d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Utilise ce temps pour récupérer un peu. Nous aborderons le travail que tu auras manqué quand tu seras en mesure de le rattraper. »

Harry hocha la tête, « Ok, » ne prenant pas la peine de mentionner le fait qu'il ne puisse pas dormir plus de dix ou quinze minutes à la fois sans que sa cicatrice ne le réveille. Aucune des Potions contre la douleur classiques ne faisait quoi que ce soit, puisque la cause de cette douleur était externe.

Snape mena un Harry à moitié endormi dans sa chambre et l'aida à s'installer dans son lit. Il lui donna un gobelet de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, potion qu'Harry avait ingéré bien trop souvent. Elle lui donnerait un jour, ou peut-être deux, où il serait plus éveillé qu'un zombie. Il passait la moitié de sa semaine dans un état second, l'autre moitié avec une énergie superficielle.

Ses leçons supplémentaires avec Snape et Remus avaient cessé. Harry ne s'était plus rendu dans la Salle Sur Demande pour ses cours de combats non magiques. C'était étrange. Il ressentait la même chose que lors de son séjour chez les Dursley pendant la première moitié de ses vacances d'été. La seule différence était qu'il ne voulait pas se sentir comme cela à présent. Il avait dû laisser tomber sa classe de Magie Médicale, néanmoins Madame Pomfrey lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait reprendre cette classe en Septième Année, surtout si son père lui donnait quelques cours pendant l'été.

« Puisqu'Fawkes vient 'vec vous en classe, j'pensai qu'nous f'rions un cours sur les phœnix, » commença Hagrid. Fawkes rengorgea sa poitrine, clairement conscient qu'il était le sujet de la discussion. « Il s'trouve que les phœnix ont de grands p'voirs de guérison, et ils peuvent porter d'lourdes charges. 'Arry, est-ce qu'tu crois que Fawkes p'rrait nous faire une démonstration de comment il peut transpl'ner dans Poudlard malgré les sorts ? Les phœnix ne transplanent pas ré'lement, mais c'est à peu près la même chose. »

Harry caressa le plumage de l'oiseau et lui murmura quelque chose. Fawkes s'éleva de l'épaule d'Harry et disparut dans un flash de flammes, uniquement pour revenir avec le Professeur Dumbledore quelques instants plus tard. La classe entière prêtait bien plus attention à la leçon que d'habitude, de manière similaire à la fois où ils avaient étudié les licornes. Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques de niveau BUSE était bien plus intéressant que les cours de niveau inférieur.

« Bonjour, Hagrid, » Dumbledore sourit à la classe.

« B'jour Directeur, » rayonna Hagrid. « Nous appr'nions juste au s'jet de Fawkes ici pr'sent. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent et il rendit Fawkes à Harry. Fawkes laissa échapper une série de notes et Harry sentit son perpétuel brouillard se lever quelque peu.

« Ne me laissez pas interrompre votre classe, » ajouta Dumbledore gaiement. Il se pencha vers Harry, « Va voir le Professeur Snape à l'heure du déjeuner aujourd'hui. »

Harry hocha la tête et Dumbledore marcha vers le château, en sifflant. Il écouta Hagrid détailler les capacités magiques du phœnix. Il était en train de parler des limites des capacités de guérison du phœnix quand Fawkes gazouilla et Harry décida qu'il se devait d'interrompre la leçon.

« Euh… Hagrid ? »

« Oui, 'Arry ? » Hagrid fit une pause dans son discours et la classe entière se tourna vers Harry.

« Fawkes peut en fait guérir à peu près tout, même une morsure de basilic, » Harry corrigea Hagrid.

Fawkes lissa ses plumes avec fierté et Hagrid regarda Harry en clignant des yeux, « Une morsure de basilic ? »

Harry hocha la tête, « C'est ce qu'était le monstre dans la Chambre des Secrets. »

« Est-il encore en bas ? » Les yeux d'Hagrid s'allumèrent d'une lueur affamée qu'Harry reconnut comme celle que son ami avait lorsqu'il parlait de dragons.

Harry haussa les épaules et Hagrid reprit son cours là où il l'avait arrêté. Après la classe, il demanda à Harry de rester pour le thé, Harry n'ayant aucun cours après celui des Soins aux Créatures Magiques. La caféine contenue dans le thé aidant, c'était l'une des journées les plus lucides d'Harry.

« Est-ce qu'tu penses qu'tu p'rrais montrer le basilic à la classe, 'Arry ? » Demanda Hagrid avec un enthousiasme évident.

Harry y réfléchit pendant un court instant. Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire serait d'ouvrir l'entrée de la Chambre, « Je ne sais pas s'il est encore là, Hagrid. Pourquoi ne pas en parler au Professeur Dumbledore ? Même si le serpent s'est décomposé, son squelette devrait encore être là, et il y avait également la peau d'une de ses mues. »

Hagrid eut un grand sourire et son regard fit sourire Harry en réponse. Le demi-géant arrivait toujours à remonter le moral d'Harry. Il était relativement joyeux quand il retourna dans les quartiers de Snape. La majeure partie de l'école était en classe, par conséquent il n'y avait pas de risque que quiconque le voit entrer dans le couloir des quartiers du staff. Et si quelqu'un le remarquait, la plupart des élèves ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait dans cette aile, et ceux qui savaient penseraient sans aucun doute qu'il allait rendre visite à Remus.

Lorsque Snape entra, ses lèvres esquissaient un vrai sourire. Harry dut se pincer pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner, ce qui était une réelle possibilité avec tout ce sommeil en retard. Snape lui tendit une fiole emplie d'un liquide de couleur pêche clair.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ceci, » déclara Snape avec une fierté évidente, « est une solution temporaire à l'un de nos obstacles, la Potion Rêves Heureux. Tu vas la tester ce soir. Si cela fonctionne comme je le soupçonne, la Potion de Sommeil sera assez puissante pour bloquer la connexion, et l'élément qui produit la joie devrait t'assurer de bons rêves. Le service des traumatismes sévères de Sainte Mangouste sera intéressé en cas de succès, ainsi que le service de Dai Llewellyn »

Harry sourit et sauta sur ses pieds, « Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que maintenant. »

« Tu as cours cet après-midi, » lui rappela Snape.

Harry leva un sourcil, « Je n'ai rien appris depuis des semaines, et j'ai abandonné les cours de Magie Médicale depuis la semaine dernière donc je n'ai plus de cours. »

« Dans ce cas… »

Harry dormit pendant dix-huit heures sans interruption. Quand il se réveilla, il se sentit réellement éveillé pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il se précipita hors de sa chambre et trouva Snape dans le salon, cherchant un livre sur ses étagères.

Il jeta ses bras autour de son père, « Ça a fonctionné ! Je peux enfin penser. »

« Certaines personnes pourraient arguer que tu n'as jamais été capable de pensées cohérentes, » déclara Snape laissant transparaitre l'amusement sous-jacent à son ton sarcastique. Il pivota sur ses talons et rendit son étreinte enthousiaste à Harry.

« J'ai quelque chose de spécial que j'aimerais te montrer ce soir, » sourit Harry. Il n'en revenait pas d'être à ce point lucide.

« Vraiment, » Snape se recula légèrement et arqua un sourcil, « et que veux-tu donc me montrer qui te mette dans cet état-là ? »

« Si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus une surprise, » Harry grimaça un sourire. Il avait remarqué qu'il faisait ça de plus en plus souvent. Avec le temps passé en compagnie de son père, il en venait à présent à lui emprunter certaines expressions et certains maniérismes.

Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre, avec l'intention de prendre une douche avant de monter pour son petit-déjeuner. Il avait enfin assez d'énergie pour manger un bon repas. Pour la première fois cette année, Harry était l'un des premiers élèves dans la Grande Salle. Chaque Gryffondor le salua avec enthousiasme, heureux de le voir sans ses yeux vitrés et ses épaules affaissées. Fawkes avait retrouvé le bureau du Directeur.

« Harry ! » Hurla une voix familière.

Harry sourit et se retourna, « B'jour, 'Mione. »

Il se retrouva enveloppé dans une étreinte serrée, « Il a fini la potion, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » Demanda Harry, stupéfait. « Je n'étais pas au courant avant hier ! »

« J'ai fait quelques recherches pour la potion, avec l'aide de Ron, » déclara Hermione d'un ton neutre. « Bien sûr, je travaille sur la cause plutôt que sur les symptômes depuis un moment maintenant alors je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu des progrès. »

« Hein ? » Demanda Harry après avoir pris une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Par Merlin, il avait même oublié à quel point c'était bon de manger.

« La connexion, » murmura-t-elle et elle lui tapota gentiment le front. « Je recherche un moyen de la diminuer ou de la bloquer. »

« C'est bon d'avoir notre Harry de retour, » déclara Ron en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos alors qu'il prenait place de l'autre côté.

« Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour tout rattraper, Hermione, » dit Harry gravement.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns rayonna, « Je vais commencer à te faire un programme de rattrapage dès maintenant. Nous allons devoir établir des priorités. Certaines classes viennent clairement après d'autres… »

Harry sourit alors qu'elle détaillait son plan pour remettre Harry droit sur les rails. Elle fut coupée dans son élan lorsque Dumbledore se leva et tapa son gobelet avec sa cuillère. Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

« Pour la théorie à l'origine du développement d'une nouvelle potion qui a assurément aidé l'un de nos étudiants et pourra être d'un grand bénéfice pour la médecine magique, »Dumbledore fit une pause pour accentuer son effet, « j'attribue cent points à Ronald Wesley de Gryffondor. »

Harry regarda son meilleur ami bouche bée alors que la table Gryffondor se déchaina en acclamations et applaudissements, « C'était ton idée ? »

« Je… J'ai juste suggéré…, » Ron paraissait aussi stupéfait qu'Harry.

Hermione embrassa Ron devant la salle entière et Harry ne put que sourire largement devant leurs comportements. Ses deux meilleurs amis semblaient développer une certaine relation bien qu'ils affirmaient ne pas sortir ensemble officiellement. Toute la journée, les Gryffondor félicitèrent Ron et le remercièrent pour les points. Plusieurs Serdaigle vinrent le voir et le questionnèrent sur la potion qu'il avait aidé à créer. McGonagall lui avait même offert l'un de ses rares sourires emplis de fierté et lui avait annoncé qu'elle enverrait un hibou à ses parents avec la nouvelle. Une fois le choc initial passé, Ron se noya dans la gloire de son accomplissement. L'annonce de Dumbledore avait éloigné l'attention portée sur le rétablissement d'Harry, au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Il n'avait pas hâte de se retrouver face à l'inévitable interrogatoire.

« Quelle est donc cette surprise que tu as pour moi ? » Demanda Snape ce soir-là dans ses quartiers.

Harry s'était vu donné la nuit de libre dans son programme de rattrapage. Le jour suivant il devrait débuter un lent processus afin de réapprendre tout ce que le brouillard lui avait laissé et apprendre le reste des leçons du trimestre entier, avec Hermione comme dictatrice… euh, tutrice. Snape avait extrait une promesse de la jeune fille de ne pas surmener Harry avec son exubérance et de risquer de le faire rechuter.

« Venez juste avec moi, et apportez plusieurs flacons vides. Vous pouvez avoir envie de vous changer et de mettre des vêtements que vous pouvez salir. Je vous promets que nous ne sortirons pas du domaine, nous n'allons même pas quitter le château, » Harry tendit sa Cape d'Invisibilité pour que Snape la mette, puisqu'il ne fallait pas que les deux soient vus marchant ensemble dans les couloirs.

Snape s'exécuta un peu à contrecœur et suivit Harry à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde, « Tu m'as amené dans des toilettes de fille hantés ? »

« Vous allez voir, » Harry grimaça un sourire et entra. Par chance, Mimi n'était pas là. Un sort de verrouillage et un charme de silence l'assura qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Il s'agenouilla devant l'évier avec le serpent gravé sur le tuyau et siffla, 'Ouvre-toi'.

Il se retourna et vit que Snape avait retiré la Cape. L'homme regardait Harry comme s'il avait oublié qu'Harry était un Fourchelang. Les éviers se décalèrent et révélèrent l'entrée de la Chambre.

« Hagrid veut nous faire un cours sur les basilics et je ne sais pas dans quel état est celui que j'ai tué. J'ai pensé que vous en voudriez un peu pour vos ingrédients, » Harry retira sa robe qui révéla une paire de jeans et une chemise qui avaient été malmenées quelque peu par les dragons en Roumanie. Il réduisit la robe et la mit dans une de ses poches avant de glisser le long du tuyau.

« C'est dégoutant, » commenta Snape quand il atterrit à côté d'Harry.

Harry grimaça un sourire, « On pourrait effectivement utiliser quelques centaines de sorts de nettoyage. Peut-être que Dobby voudra nous aider pour ça. »

Harry alluma les torches alignées le long du mur et mena Snape vers la Chambre, lui donnant au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient le récit des événements qui avaient eu lieu pendant sa deuxième Année. Le Maitre des Potions rit même lorsqu'Harry lui désigna l'endroit où le sort de Mémoire de Lockhart s'était retourné contre ce dernier. Snape inspecta la mue de serpent mais la laissa pour le moment. Ils retirèrent les pierres tombées et réparèrent magiquement les dégâts du plafond et des murs.

Harry fit une pause à l'extérieur des portes de la Chambre et s'assura que Snape était toujours avec lui. L'homme observait le moindre détail avec des yeux grand ouverts et affamés. Harry sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer à l'idée de faire ce cadeau à son père, ce qui élimina toute trace de nervosité qu'il aurait pu ressentir à devoir entrer de nouveau dans la Chambre. Il se retourna vers les portes et siffla aux serpents ondulant, 'Ouvre-toi'.

Ils entrèrent dans la Chambre et les torches s'allumèrent immédiatement. Harry remarqua avec stupéfaction que le basilic était exactement comme il l'avait laissé. Le sang dans ses yeux et dans sa bouche avait même l'air d'être encore humide.

« Est-ce le… ? »

« C'est le basilic, » déclara Harry, un peu gêné. Il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver l'animal si parfaitement préservé. Il pointa ensuite sa main vers la statue à l'autre bout de la Chambre, « Et c'est Salazar Serpentard dans toute sa gloire. »

Snape s'approcha du serpent avec révérence et Harry sortit ses gants en peau de dragon. Il les tendit à Snape, qui les prit sans un mot et commença à inspecter le reptile géant. Harry remarqua la dent qu'il avait utilisée pour tuer le journal. Il la laissa où elle était, ne souhaitant pas y toucher sans protection.

« Serpentard doit avoir mis des sorts de préservation sur toute la Chambre, » déclara Snape quand il eut terminé son inspection. « On dirait que le serpent était vivant encore hier. »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Ou bien Riddle les a mis. Il a libéré le serpent quand il était étudiant ici et a accusé Hagrid. C'est pour ça qu'il a été exclu pendant sa Troisième Année. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui se soit passé dans cette école que tu ne saches pas ? » Demanda Snape avec une légère irritation.

Harry se mit à rire, « Je ne savais pas pour James et vous, et je n'ai trouvé l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard qu'en deuxième Année. J'ai seulement trouvé où se trouvaient celles de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle l'année dernière. »

Snape se contenta de secouer la tête, « C'est le karma… je devais devenir le père d'un Maraudeur. » Il donna un dernier regard rempli d'envie autour de lui, « Nous devrions en rester là pour cette nuit. Je vais avoir besoin d'outils, de quelques assistants, et bien plus de temps pour récolter ce monstre. »

« Est-ce que les Cinquième, Sixième et Septième Années de la classe de Soins aux Créatures Magiques seraient suffisants ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire. « Entre Hagrid et vous, ça devrait être un sacrée cours. »

Snape grimaça un sourire, « Ce serait bien si ces classes faisaient quelque chose de productif pour changer. A présent, comment remontons-nous ce tuyau ? Ça prendrait bien trop de temps de métamorphoser des marches maintenant. »

Harry donna un coup de sifflet et Fawkes apparut à leurs côtés. « Accrochez-vous, » lui demanda Harry.

Le lendemain soir, pendant le dîner, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire une autre annonce, « Les classes de Soins aux Créatures Magiques seront annulés la semaine prochaine pour les Cinquième, Sixième et Septième Années. A la place, vous aurez un cours combiné spécial samedi. Veuillez rester après le dîner pour de plus amples instructions, je vous prie. »

Les élèves concernés commencèrent immédiatement à proposer des théories sur ce qu'ils auraient à faire. Harry se leva et cria vers la table de Poufsouffle, « Hey, Justin ! »

Le garçon en question leva les yeux et vit Harry faire signe dans sa direction. Avec une expression intriguée sur le visage, il se leva de sa table et marcha vers celle de Gryffondor pendant qu'Harry se penchait et murmurait quelque chose à Ron. Quand Harry eut Justin, Hermione, Colin, Ron et Ginny assis autour de lui, légèrement séparés des autres Gryffondor, il leur expliqua la raison pour laquelle il les avait appelés.

« Chacun d'entre vous à l'exception d'Hermione est en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, » commença doucement Harry, « et Hermione a obtenu l'autorisation de participer à ce cours. » Elle le regarda avec étonnement puisque personne ne l'avait encore prévenue officiellement. « Tous les cinq, vous avez la possibilité de manquer cette classe sans pénalité. C'est un cours spécial sur les basilics et il sera tenu dans la Chambre des Secrets. »

Les cinq visages pâlirent. Ils étaient les seuls élèves encore dans l'école qui avaient été directement touchés par les événements survenus quatre ans plus tôt.

« Vous n'avez pas à décider maintenant, mais vous ne pouvez en parler à personne d'autre. Le cours est gardé secret pour que la moitié de l'école ne tente pas de se joindre à nous. Il n'y a pratiquement aucun Serpentard dans les classes d'Hagrid et ils voudraient certainement y aller. Vous devez savoir qu'il y a des sorts de préservation ou quelque chose dans le genre dans la Chambre, par conséquent le basilic est dans le même état que lorsque Ginny et moi avons quitté la Chambre, » ajouta Harry avec un soupir.

Ginny aggrippa le bras d'Harry, « C'est... Ce n'est… »

Harry lui frotta le dos de manière apaisante, « C'est _exactement_ comme nous l'avons laissé, Gin'. Il est mort. Le journal est mort. Il ne reste rien qui pourrait blesser qui que ce soit à moins qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose de stupide. Le Professeur Snape, qui sera là également, aura préparé un antidote pour le venin au cas où quelqu'un se couperait ou ingérerait accidentellement quelque chose. En plus de cela, Fawkes n'est qu'à un coup de sifflet. »

« J'y vais, » déclara fermement Justin. « Je veux voir cette chose qui m'a pétrifié. »

Trois autres têtes acquiescèrent et Ginny déglutit péniblement, « Tu resteras avec moi, Harry ? »

« Je ne te quitterai pas une seconde, » lui assura Harry.

« J'irai alors. »

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Je ne savais pas… alors j'ai cherché… ^^

'_Le service Dai Llewellyn est un des services de Sainte Mangouste qui s'occupe des morsures graves. Il a été nommé ainsi en l'honneur du célèbre joueur de Quidditch du même nom, qui s'est fait dévoré par une chimère lors d'un voyage en Grèce.'_ Source Harry Potter wiki.

Même s'ils se rapprochent indubitablement, je ne sentais pas Harry prêt à tutoyer complètement son père, malgré toute sa bonne humeur qui l'aura fait déraper à quelques reprises… j'aimerai avoir votre avis, parce que je lis bien plus souvent des fictions en anglais, et par conséquent, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se pratique entre vouvoiement et tutoiement.


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Cata cata ! J'ai planté mon ordina-tueur. Ou il s'est planté tout seul je ne sais pas. Mais toujours est-il que je n'ai plus de pc… et que j'ai perdu les – déjà peu nombreux – chapitres que j'avais déjà commencé à traduire. Par conséquent, non seulement je suis obligée de recommencer, mais je suis obligée de les traduire à la main et de trouver une âme charitable pour me prêter un ordi pour taper les textes traduits et les publier. C'était déjà une chance que j'ai imprimé l'originale…

Je vais donc être encore plus lente que jusque là pour publier…

Je remercie mon petit frère sans lequel ce chapitre serait resté longtemps sur papier...

Je vous remercie de continuer à lire cette traduction et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre vingt trois

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Severus attendait avec Harry à l'extérieur de la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde l'arrivée des élèves de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ils avaient passé la nuit précédente et plusieurs heures le matin même à diriger une équipe d'Elfes de Maison pour nettoyer et préparer la Chambre. Une fois qu'Harry l'avait ouverte, les Elfes avaient été capables de sécuriser l'entrée et de créer un escalier descendant dans la Chambre, en plus d'agrandir l'entrée elle-même afin qu'Hagrid puisse entrer.

Les élèves arrivèrent tous dans des vêtements moldus, bien que les Serpentard et quelques autres aient mis des robes sur les leurs, avec leurs gants, un rouleau de parchemin, et rien d'autre. Harry leur distribua des stylos moldus pour prendre des notes, afin qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de leurs bouteilles d'encre dans leurs chambres. La fille Weasley avait l'air particulièrement nerveux et s'accrocha immédiatement au bras d'Harry.

La première fois qu'il était entré dans la Chambre, Severus avait été stupéfait et admiratif. Il était reconnaissant qu'Harry l'ait amené là sans que personne ne soit présent, puisqu'il n'avait alors pas jugé nécessaire de restreindre ses émotions. A présent, il était en mesure de maintenir sa personnalité de Professeur Snape alors qu'il menait la troupe vers la Chambre. Il y eut des hoquets de surprise et des murmures dès leur entrée quand la vue du corps du basilic s'offrit à eux.

« C'est monstrueux ! »

« Cette chose m'a pétrifié ? »

« Potter a tué cette chose quand nous n'avions que douze ans ! »

Severus se tourna vers ses élèves et leur lança un regard furieux, mettant efficacement fin à toute conversation. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il fit apparaître plusieurs rangées de simples chaises pour les étudiants. Ils étaient tous ébahis devant la carcasse du serpent géant et devant l'architecture de thème reptilien de la Chambre.

« Asseyez-vous ! » Ordonna Severus et ils obéirent tous immédiatement. Severus grimaça un quasi sourire devant l'effet qu'il avait sur eux. Il en était plutôt satisfait. « Hagrid va débuter son cours sur les basilics. Prêtez-y attention et prenez des notes appropriées. Quand il aura fini, vous aiderez à la dissection de ce serpent et à l'emballage des différents morceaux qui pourront être utilisés en Potions. »

Il se recula et les fixa attentivement. Un léger sourire tordu apparut sur son visage quand il se fit la remarque qu'ils n'avaient probablement jamais eu une classe avec Hagrid comme celle-ci. Il n'y aurait ni blagues, ni petits bavardages là, puisque chacun de ces élèves était complètement intimidé par lui ou, dans le cas d'Harry et de ses acolytes, faisait au moins semblant d'être intimidé par lui.

« Très bien, maintenant, » déclara Hagrid qui frappa dans ses mains, « qui peut nous p'rler des basilics ? »

Severus remarqua qu'Harry, celui parmi eux qui avait probablement le plus d'informations, n'avait pas levé la main. Plusieurs autres avaient la main levée, et bien évidemment, Granger était de ceux-là.

« Hermione ! » S'exclama Hagrid avec un large sourire. Severus grogna, montrant son dégoût pour l'utilisation du prénom d'un élève en cours.

« Et bien, » commença Granger dans son ton de Je-Sais-Tout, « le basilic est connu comme étant le roi des serpents et peut vivre jusqu'à plusieurs centaines d'années. Il est de croyance publique que ce basilic était le familier de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Les pouvoirs magiques du basilic sont… »

Severus se coupa du reste du cours magistral de la jeune fille. Hagrid n'aurait pas besoin de dire le moindre mot. Le demi-géant n'avait qu'à laisser Granger enseigner la classe à sa place. Après qu'elle ait détaillé avec précision ce qu'un basilic faisait ou pouvait faire, elle commença à décrire la manière dont ses différentes parties du corps pouvaient être utilisées en Potions. Severus leva une main et elle s'arrêta immédiatement.

« Veuillez vous arrêter là, Mlle Granger, » dit Severus avec dédain. « Ce sera le sujet de tous vos cours en Potions la semaine prochaine et nous ne voudrions pas que vous fassiez les devoirs de tout le monde aujourd'hui. »

Elle rougit et ne rajouta pas un mot. Severus pouvait voir qu'Harry se retenait de rire.

« Très bien, Hermione, » rayonna Hagrid. « Dix points pour Gryffondor. A pr'sent, c'qu'Hermione vous a pas dit, c'est l'effet exact du venin de basilic sur les gens. Le venin engourdit la victime et cause une paralysie, perm'ttant au serpent d'attr'per plus facilement sa proie. » Le demi-géant s'approcha du serpent. « Comme vous p'vez le voir, il manque une dent à ce basilic. Les dents sont plutôt sensibles chez ces bêtes, comme leurs yeux sont bien assez puissants pour tuer, et qu'ils avalent habituellement directement leur proie en entier. Celui-là a eu les yeux endommagés. Etait-ce Fawkes, 'Arry ? »

Harry acquiesça, clairement inconfortable avec le cours que prenait la leçon. La fille Weasley se tortilla sur son siège et se rapprocha d'Harry, qui enroula un bras autour d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille. Elle était bien plus pâle que d'habitude.

« La cause d'la mort est un coup d'arme blanche dans la partie supérieure de sa gueule qui a pénétré dans son cerveau avec une lame assez large, une épée ? » Harry hocha de nouveau la tête et une bonne partie de la classe le fixa plutôt que de regarder le serpent. Severus lui avait soutiré l'histoire entière avant leur second voyage dans la Chambre. Il espérait qu'Hagrid ne lui demanderait pas comment et où Harry avait eu l'épée. L'histoire était un peu trop fantastique, même pour la plupart des sorciers. « La dent cassée est celle qui t'a mordue, non ? » Demanda Hagrid.

Harry acquiesça encore et se leva. La potion avait fait des merveilles avec lui et les seules fois où il se réveillait la nuit étaient dues aux élancements provenant de sa cicatrice. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois cette semaine, et c'était l'unique fois où il avait quitté la Tour de Gryffondor pour son lit dans les quartiers de Severus. Harry enfila ses gants de protection et retrouva la dent cassée. Il la rapporta à Hagrid et Severus dut se retenir de réagir à la taille de cette dernière comme Hagrid et les étudiants les plus proches le firent.

Severus ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de chercher à découvrir à quel point la morsure avait été grave et il s'avança. « Montrez-moi votre bras, » ordonna-t-il tranquillement.

Harry retroussa sa manche et retira l'étui contenant sa baguette, puisqu'il recouvrait la cicatrice. Severus leva ses sourcils devant la taille de la marque et releva les yeux vers la dent. La morsure devait avoir touché l'os pour faire une cicatrice de cette taille.

« Votre chance de Gryffondor est étonnante, Potter, » ricana Severus. « Selon toute vraisemblance, vous n'auriez jamais dû survivre, mais qu'est-ce qu'une morsure de basilic après un Sortilège de la Mort ? Retournez à votre place. »

Harry se fit un malin plaisir de rester là où il était et de le dévisager. Severus lui rendit son regard et la tension grimpa considérablement dans la Chambre. Harry finit par pivoter brusquement sur ses talons et il retourna s'asseoir. Il commençait à se tenir un peu comme Severus le faisait. La manière dont sa robe virevoltait quand il faisait cela était très familière. Il était d'ailleurs assez étrange qu'Harry soit pratiquement le seul non Serpentard qui portait encore une robe ce jour-là.

« A présent, » ordonna Severus à la classe, « laissez vos parchemins et stylos sur vos sièges. Il y a des lames et des conteneurs divers et variés dans ces boîtes, » ajouta-t-il en les pointant de la main. Il agita sa baguette et un tableau apparut. « Ceci est un diagramme de l'anatomie du basilic. Les parties qui sont utiles en Potions sont marquées en rouge. Portez vos gants à chaque instant. Si vous avez la moindre plaie ouverte, même égratignure, venez me voir pour que je les guérisse avant de vous approcher du serpent. Travaillez en équipe et soyez prudents. Les sacs de venin doivent être prélevés dans leur intégralité. »

Après avoir attendu pour voir s'il y avait plus d'instructions, les étudiants se levèrent et se partagèrent les outils afin de disséquer la carcasse. Severus guérit quelques coupures et garda un œil plus qu'attentif sur les élèves travaillant près de la tête. Quelques étudiants étaient restés en retrait et Severus vit qu'il s'agissait des deux Weasley, d'Harry et de Granger. Il s'avança un peu pour les écouter.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire cela, Ginny, » lui disait Harry d'une voix basse et réconfortante. La petite fille était appuyée contre lui et son frère lui caressait les cheveux doucement. « Je sais à quel point c'est dur. Je l'ai entendu dans ma tête toute l'année dernière. Je peux encore le sentir. »

« Parfois je peux aussi le sentir, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse, « mais ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Ce n'était pas vraiment Tom. »

« Tu te souviens où ça s'est passé ? » Lui demanda doucement Harry. Elle hocha la tête et ils marchèrent jusqu'à se tenir à la base de la statue. « Nous l'avons tué juste ici, Ginny. Ce n'était pas seulement moi. Je ne l'aurai pas fait sans toi. Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai continué de me battre. »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et essuya ses yeux. Plusieurs étudiants levaient les yeux de leur travail et les observaient tous les quatre.

Severus se dirigea vers eux à grandes enjambées et leur murmura rapidement avant que quiconque ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, « Je vais vous crier dessus. Ce n'est que pour le show, Mlle Weasley. Ne vous en offusquez pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Aboya Severus. « C'est une classe, pas une heure de détente pour prendre le thé. Si vous n'êtes pas venus pour travailler, partez ! »

« Oui, Professeur, » répondit Granger rapidement tandis que les garçons le fixèrent furieusement et la fille Weasley regarda le sol. Ils rejoignirent les autres étudiants qui travaillaient sur la peau du basilic, même si la fille Weasley ne toucha pas une seule fois le serpent. Elle ferma les conteneurs et les étiqueta, avant d'en ramener des vides pour les travailleurs.

Severus garderait un œil sur Harry dans les semaines qui suivraient. Il était possible qu'il y ait des effets secondaires à la potion qu'il n'aurait pas prévus, mais il était au moins certain qu'aucun des ingrédients qui la composaient ne rendaient les utilisateurs dépendants de la potion. Elle était adaptée à un traitement à long terme. L'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste avait déjà exprimé son intérêt et Weasley et Granger recevraient tous deux une somme rondelette en tant 'qu'assistants de recherche'.Leurs deux noms apparaitraient dans l'article de journal qu'il écrirait au sujet de la potion.

Les classes passèrent la moitié de la journée dans la Chambre. Une fois qu'ils émergèrent dans la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde, l'heure normale du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps, mais Severus leur assura que les elfes de Maison ne les laisseraient pas mourir de faim et les envoya prendre une douche avant de retrouver la Grande Salle. Harry resta en arrière, puisqu'il devait fermer la Chambre afin d'empêcher quiconque de s'aventurer en bas.

« Pouvons-nous déjeuner dans vos quartiers ? » Demanda Harry doucement une fois qu'ils furent seuls. « Je ne souhaite pas être bombardé de questions. »

« Bien sûr, » déclara Severus. « Porte cette boîte. Si quelqu'un nous voit, je t'ai forcé à descendre ces nouveaux ingrédients dans ma réserve personnelle. »

Harry hocha la tête et ramassa une des boîtes de conteneurs à présent remplis de morceaux de basilic. Severus en prit une autre et ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers les donjons. Les boîtes furent déposées dans la réserve et Severus plaça des sorts supplémentaires dessus.

Le déjeuner fut assez calme aussi. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Severus commença à reprendre les cours de Potions avec Harry afin de l'aider à rattraper ses camarades. Il lui découvrit un sérieux manque de bases qui étaient essentielles au bon brassage de potions et décida de reprendre tout depuis le début.

« A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? J'ai été élevé par des Moldus, » grommela Harry.

Severus releva un de ses sourcils, « J'avais cru comprendre que la chimie Moldue était très similaire aux potions. » Harry resta silencieux. « Tu faisais de la chimie dans ton école Moldue. »

« Les Dursley se mettaient en rage si je ramenais de meilleures notes que Dudley, » déclara Harry d'une voix lointaine, les yeux perdus de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Après un temps, je ne prenais même plus la peine de prêter attention en classe. Je n'y voyais aucun intérêt. »

« N'avais-tu aucune intention de quitter les Durlsey ? » demanda Severus, essayant de comprendre un tel fatalisme.

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Tous les jours. Ils n'auraient jamais déboursé un centime pour que j'aille à l'université. Mon seul espoir était de trouver des petits boulots une fois que j'aurais été assez vieux et d'économiser de l'argent, à condition qu'ils ne me l'aient pas pris. Cela me semblait toujours si loin, pourtant. Je ne parvenais pas réellement à imaginer ma vie loin d'eux. Ce n'étaient que des rêves éveillés. »

Severus s'efforça de se rappeler ce qu'aurait fait Lily dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu à réconforter les autres. Il tendit la main et pressa légèrement l'épaule d'Harry, « Tu n'auras plus jamais à te soucier d'eux à présent. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, lui donna un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, et hocha la tête. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, « Bon, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi la manière dont on prépare les ingrédients faisait une différence. Qu'est-ce qui importe si on coupe une racine de manière diagonale, verticalement, horizontalement ou si on la coupe droite ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Severus se lança dans son explication et se fit une note mentale de se programmer un tour dans une librairie sous peu. Il avait besoin d'ajouter un guide basique sur les techniques en Potions pour son prochain lot de Première Année. Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi la grande majorité des élèves Nés-de-Moldus qui continuaient les Potions pour leurs ASPIC venaient de Serdaigle. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer cela toutes ces années ? Il massa l'arrête de son nez et commença lentement à reprendre toutes les bases du brassage de Potions.

Bien des gens furent surpris quand Harry et Severus entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour diner. Harry donna immédiatement à Severus un regard furieux et se dirigea à grands pas vers la table de Gryffondor pour rejoindre ses amis. Severus grimaça un sourire et entendit distinctement les mots 'bâtard graisseux' de la part d'au moins deux Gryffondor.

Ses quartiers lui semblaient étrangement vides sans Harry dedans. Il s'était habitué à la présence de son fils pendant les semaines de sa quasi incapacité. Jamais auparavant ses appartements ne lui avaient paru aussi froids. Il avait envie d'accrocher la photo d'Harry et de Norbert, ou cette photo de Lily et James que Lupin lui avait donnée. Il y avait également cette photo de James portant fièrement un Harry nouveau-né. Severus sortait régulièrement cette dernière de sa cachette et pensait à tout ce qu'il avait raté… seize ans.

Un coup frappé sur le portrait du couloir du staff le sortit de son cafard et il se demanda qui pouvait bien le déranger. Très peu de membres du staff, y compris Lupin, s'arrêtaient à ses quartiers quelle qu'en soit la raison. S'ils avaient besoin de le voir, ils venaient à son bureau ou lui passaient un appel par cheminette.

Il enfila la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry, qui avait été laissée là après leur première descente dans la Chambre des Secrets, et ouvrit le portrait. Il vit Granger qui attendait là, portant un ancien et épais bouquin.

« Professeur ? » Appela la jeune fille, sautillant presque d'impatience.

« Entrez, Mlle Granger, » déclara-t-il, voyant son expression passer du choc à la compréhension.

Elle entra à l'intérieur et se tourna quand elle entendit le portrait se fermer. Elle ne fut pas le moindre surprise quand Severus apparut de la Cape.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » Granger brandit son vieux bouquin.

Severus haussa les sourcils, « Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Page 306, Monsieur, il y a un rituel d'attachement qui était utilisé par les parents avant les progrès de la médecine sorcière dont nous bénéficions à l'heure actuelle, » débita Granger avec précipitation, son excitation évidente, et paraissant plutôt contente d'elle. Il supposa qu'Harry et leur homologue Weasley reconnaitrait immédiatement ce trait de Granger. « Le lien est créé afin d'aider un enfant malade et a préséance sur n'importe quel autre lien. Il doit être dissout avant que l'enfant ne se marrie, ou cette cérémonie d'union ne fonctionnerait pas.

« J'étais partie de l'hypothèse que lorsque Voldemort avait lancé le Sortilège de la Mort sur Harry, il avait créé une sorte de lien magique entre eux. Si vous utilisiez ce rituel d'attachement sur Harry, il devrait éliminer celui qu'il a avec Voldemort. Le seul inconvénient… » Elle laissa sa voix trainer.

« Oui ? » Demanda Severus vivement.

Granger se tortilla, « L'enfant doit être proche de la mort pour que ce lien fonctionne. Nous devrons empêcher toute personne d'intervenir quand Harry a l'une de ses crises et le surveiller à chaque instant. Puis, lorsque le lien sera activé, cela vous épuisera et cela pourrait… et bien… cela pourrait désactiver votre Marque des Ténèbres. »

Severus parcourut le livre, plongé dans ses pensées, « Est-ce que ce lien a déjà rompu les liens du mariage entre les parents ? »

« Non, mais lorsque les deux parents étaient vivants, ils pratiquaient ce rituel ensemble et étaient liés tous les trois, » expliqua Granger prudemment, avec un air pensif.

« Je vais examiner ceci et en parler avec Albus, » déclara gravement Severus.

Granger hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir. Plus que tout au monde Severus désirait être libéré de Voldemort, mais Albus avait besoin de ses services en tant qu'espion, particulièrement s'ils réussissaient à annuler la connexion entre Harry et le seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus n'avait aucunement l'impression d'avoir payé sa dette à ceux qu'il avait blessé avant que James et Lily ne le convainquent de contacter le directeur, ni même à ceux qu'il continuait de blesser en tant qu'espion. Mais en contrepartie, si Severus n'avait plus à continuer son double jeu, il pourrait revendiquer publiquement Harry comme étant son enfant.

Il arrêta Granger avant qu'elle ne parvienne à la porte et sa voix, une fois n'est pas coutume, était pleine d'émotion, « Ne dites rien à Harry ou à Weasley à ce propos. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se mettent à espérer si nous ne pouvons pas tenter ceci. »

« Je comprends, Monsieur, » Granger lui donna une brève, mais solide, étreinte et laissa son professeur stupéfait seul dans ses quartiers.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le publier… Ah, suis perdue sans mon ordi…

Dur, dur que ce choix pour Severus...


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Bon, non seulement mon ordi a rendu l'âme, emportant avec lui les quelques chapitres déjà traduits, mais la malédiction continue. Ce n'est que la troisième fois que je réécris sur word la traduction de ce chapitre ! L'ordi que mon frère m'a gentiment prêté ne fait que de planter, et il fait planter ma clef USB avec… Aaaarrrgghh !

Bref, ce chapitre revient de loin !

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre vingt quatre

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

« La majorité des potions qui utilisent des ingrédients issus d'un basilic sont anciennes et les formules n'existent que dans de très rares textes. Heureusement pour nous, l'un d'entre eux se trouve dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Aucun d'entre vous, néanmoins, n'aura l'opportunité de tenter de brasser la moindre de ces potions. Les ingrédients sont bien trop rares et ont bien trop de valeur pour les gâcher sur des tentatives de brassage assurément infructueuses du fait d'élèves inaptes, » déclara Severus avec mépris. « Vous allez, cependant, m'écrire un essai de cent vingt centimètres basé sur vos cours qui ont eu pour sujet les basilics et sur la manière dont vous pensez que les ingrédients issus de ces serpents géants interagissent avec au moins dix autres ingrédients. Vous n'utiliserez pas l'interaction dont je vais vous faire la démonstration aujourd'hui. »

Il sortit un flacon de venin de basilic, extrait de l'un des sacs à venin, et le déposa sur la paillasse trônant devant la classe à côté d'un pot contenant des cendres de phœnix. Il plaça une petite quantité de cendres de phœnix sur un petit plateau de verre avec une spatule métallique. Il utilisa un compte-gouttes charmé pour ajouter un peu de venin et l'agita avec une tige en or massif utilisée spécialement pour de fines et précises agitations, bien utile dans le cas de potions délicates.

Il y eut un nuage de fumée et les cendres se mirent à briller d'un rouge vif avant de s'élever pour former une boule autour du venin qui décolla légèrement de la paillasse. La lueur devint rouge et or, les deux couleurs virevoltant l'une autour de l'autre. Gryffondor n'avait pas choisi les couleurs de sa Maison par hasard.

« Qui peut me dire ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Severus à sa classe. Seules deux mains s'élevèrent. « M. Malfoy ? »

Malfoy inclina sa tête légèrement jusqu'à ce que son nez se retrousse quelque peu, « Le phœnix a des capacités de guérison naturelle et de protection. Les cendres ont considéré le venin comme étant hautement toxiques et l'ont enveloppé afin qu'il ne crée aucun dommage. Pour cette raison, une potion ne pourrait pas contenir à la fois des ingrédients issus de basilic et de phœnix puisque ceux issus de phœnix ne pourraient pas autoriser aux ingrédients issus de basilic d'agir sur les propriétés de la potion. »

« Dix points pour Serpentard, » Severus hocha la tête en direction de l'héritier Malfoy, qui minauda en direction du côté Gryffondor de la salle. Alors qu'il reprenait son discours, il sentit sa Marque des Ténèbres le brûler et la maudit intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas partir au milieu de l'une de ses classes et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le savait, tout comme il connaissait son emploi du temps, parfaitement. « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut penser à une situation où des ingrédients issus de phœnix et de basilic peuvent être utilisés ensemble ? » Une seule main s'éleva. « Mlle Granger ? »

La jeune fille se leva et ses yeux se troublèrent alors qu'elle se plongeait pendant un instant dans ses pensées, « Si on veut retarder la réaction des éléments de basilic dans une potion avec les autres ingrédients, on peut combiner des éléments de basilic et de phœnix séparément avant de les ajouter au reste de la portion. Quand on souhaite que la réaction se produise, on peut soit ajouter un ingrédient qui neutraliserait les éléments de phœnix, soit utiliser un sort qui les retireraient afin de libérer les éléments de basilic. »

Le tatouage sur son avant-bras continuait de le brûler, comme il continuerait de le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde à la convocation. Il était heureux qu'il ait perfectionné ses talents d'acteur depuis des années pour protéger son rôle d'espion de Dumbledore, ou la classe entière le suspecterait.

« Ces livres, » il indiqua la pile de tomes sur sa table d'un revers de sa main, « ne sortiront pas de cette salle de classe. Formez des groupes de cinq et commencez à rechercher des potions qui contiennent des composants issus de basilics. Je veux que chaque groupe élabore une théorie sur une potion qui combine des ingrédients de phœnix et de basilic et sur la manière d'utiliser cette potion. »

Habituellement, Severus choisirait les groupes, obligeant les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de la classe de travailler ensemble, mais il ne pourrait pas gérer les maux de tête que génèreraient ces appariements associés à la douleur de sa Marque des Ténèbres.

Il se leva et marcha au milieu des tables, se penchant au-dessus des élèves et écoutant leurs conversations. Il félicita les Serpentard, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne faisait grand-chose, et réprimanda les étudiants qui venaient des autres Maisons. Harry était apparemment distrait, ses yeux dans le vague, et de minuscules perles de sueur se formant sur son front. Granger se penchait continuellement vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille et Weasley paraissait anxieux.

« Il semblerait que Potter ne soit même pas capable de prêter attention à ses amis quand il travaille en classe. Dix points seront ôtés à Gryffondor et Potter restera ici à la fin du cours, » déclara Severus, qui poursuivit d'un ton presque badin. « Au moins, avec la présence de Mlle Granger dans son groupe, son travail sera… passable. »

Les Serpentard, Malfoy en tête, trouvèrent cette remarque hilarante et rirent pendant que tous les Gryffondor de la pièce le fixèrent furieusement. Severus passa le reste de la période de cours à examiner les progrès de chaque groupe.

« En plus de vos essais, vous continuerez ce projet. Vous pouvez y aller, » il brandit sa baguette et fit revenir à lui tous les livres, les envoyant dans son bureau où ses sorts de protection lui signaleraient s'ils étaient déplacés.

Harry resta comme il lui avait ordonné et l'approcha quand la pièce fut vide.

Severus l'attira à ses côtés et pressa une main sur le front d'Harry. Il pouvait sentir sa cicatrice brûler, un peu comme sa Marque le faisait. Severus siffla doucement, son ton laissant deviner sa colère pour quiconque écouterait. Tout le monde pourrait sans erreur interpréter ce ton en imaginant qu'il allait jeter un sort dans la seconde à Harry, « Va voir Albus directement et dis lui que j'ai été convoqué. Reste dans son bureau. Si je ne suis pas de retour à l'heure du dîner, retourne dans son bureau après avoir mangé dans la Grande Salle. »

Harry le regarda avec un air interrogateur pendant un moment avant de prendre la parole, avec un effort évident de se concentrer, « Il est furieux, vraiment furieux. Soit prudent… Papa. » Harry vérifia qu'il ne restait personne dans la salle de classe et étreignit rapidement Severus avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

Severus resta stupéfait un instant avant de se souvenir de sa convocation. Il agrippa son avant-bras gauche et jura. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de délayer sa réponse à l'une des sommations du Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi longtemps depuis que James et Lily avaient été tués et il se souvenait de la punition pour une telle infraction avec bien trop de précision.

L'étreinte l'avait surpris, tout comme le tutoiement, ou le titre par lequel Harry l'avait appelé. Leur relation était encore difficile et incertaine, mais c'était bien une preuve qu'Harry commençait à se soucier de lui et ce fut assez pour bloquer la douleur irradiant de ce maudit tatouage. Severus atteignit les sorts qui protégeaient l'école et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur le lien formé avec la Marque des Ténèbres et la laissa guider son transplanage.

Quand il franchit le seuil de la cave, les gardiens lui sourirent et Severus fronça les sourcils. Ces gardiens, les moins intelligents et les plus inutiles des Mangemorts, n'étaient heureux que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'une humeur massacrante et son attention s'éloigna aussitôt des hommes. Il entendit des hurlements lorsqu'il entra et sut que quelqu'un avait échoué dans sa tache allouée.

Le sort le frappa à l'instant où il pénétra dans la Salle du Trône et Severus s'écroula au sol. Il eut l'impression qu'une myriade d'armes blanches découpait chaque centimètre de sa peau, mettant ses terminaisons nerveuses en feu. Par la force du sort, il savait que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait lancé. La seule autre personne qui parvenait à ce niveau de douleur, c'était Lucius Malfoy, et ce bâtard était enfermé en toute sécurité.

Il serra les dents, refusant d'émettre le moindre son qui puisse satisfaire l'esprit pervers du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le sort fut levé après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité et Severus força la douleur à se refouler.

Il se releva avec précaution, s'approcha du trône, s'agenouilla lentement, et embrassa l'ourlet de la robe du seigneur des Ténèbres, « Je m'excuse pour mon retard, mon Seigneur. Votre appel est parvenu pendant un de mes cours et je ne veux pas donner à Dumbledore la moindre raison de douter de moi. » Le bâtard savait tout cela parfaitement bien entendu. « La classe de Sixième Année d'ASPIC contient de nombreux étudiants qui reporteraient immédiatement un départ soudain de ma part ou la moindre différence avec mon comportement habituel.

Severus garda la tête basse, attendant la réponse à son excuse plutôt valable.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha et lui releva la tête d'un seul doigt osseux sous son menton, « Toujours aussi brave, mon Severus, fort et fier, un vrai Serpentard. C'est vrai, Severus, comment vont tes étudiants de Sixième Année ? C'est une classe des plus intéressantes, » observa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus hocha la tête, « Oui, mon Maitre, c'est à la fois intéressant et ennuyeux. Chaque fois que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter sont à proximité l'un de l'autre, c'est comme se retrouver dans le feu croisé d'un duel sans bouclier. »

« Comment se comporte le jeune Malfoy ? » Siffla le semblant d'homme.

« Il est assuré dans ses convictions, mon Seigneur. Il a menacé Potter à de multiples occasions, cherchant à venger l'incarcération de son père, » répondit Severus. « Il a un caractère bien trempé et est irréfléchi quand il est provoqué, tout comme l'était son père à cet âge, mais cela peut passer avec le temps. Il n'est encore qu'un enfant. »

Severus sentit une force le remettre sur ses pieds. Il garda sa tête baissée respectueusement pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres poursuivait son interrogatoire, « Je t'ai demandé de gagner la confiance de Potter. Comment est-ce que cela avance ? »

« Le gamin fait preuve de prudence, surtout après sa malchance avec la majorité de ses professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais je pense commencer à la gagner. » Severus décida d'ajouter quelques informations qui étaient certainement déjà parvenues jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Il est suspecté qu'il a été maltraité par sa famille Moldue. Il ne fait plus pleinement confiance au Directeur et il n'y a aucun autre professeur qui n'ait l'expérience de l'aider à cet égard. Avec la perte du cabot, il n'a plus aucun adulte vers qui se tourner. »

« Et Lupin alors ? » le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rapprocha. « La présence du loup-garou dans l'école donne au garçon une autre figure paternelle potentielle. »

Severus renifla, « Le loup-garou passe bien trop de temps à se noyer dans son propre chagrin. » Ce qui était bien vrai. « Lui et Potter ne sont pas émotionnellement connectés. Potter doit certainement croire que s'il se rapproche du dernier des amis de son père il le perdra comme il a perdu les autres. »

« Continue de te rapprocher du garçon, Severus. J'ai des plans pour lui, » le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit méchamment. Severus pointa son regard à nouveau vers le bas et lutta contre le frisson qui le menaçait. « J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais acquis de nombreux ingrédients du basilic qui était autrefois dans la Chambre des Secrets. »

Severus grimaça intérieurement. Il savait que ceci allait arriver. « Oui, mon Seigneur. Dumbledore a placé d'anciens charmes qui l'alerteront si le moindre de ces ingrédients, ou potions contenant l'un de ces ingrédients, quittent le domaine de l'école. Toute expérience doit être menée dans mon laboratoire à Poudlard. »

« Je ne souhaite pas que tu m'apportes l'un de ces ingrédients, Severus, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus retint son sursaut de surprise. Il s'était attendu à être puni de n'avoir pas été capable de fournir quelques uns de ces si rares ingrédients. « Tu m'es bien trop précieux pour que je te risque d'une telle manière. A la place, je vais t'offrir un cadeau, et une opportunité. »

Severus leva les yeux, risquant de se faire punir pour établir un contact visuel direct, afin de découvrir exactement de quoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait. Ce dernier fit un signe et un Mangemort masqué s'approcha, portant un gros livre, relié par une peau de serpent et portant un large fermoir. Le livre fut tendu à Severus et il dut se retenir de ne pas l'ouvrir et commencer à le lire immédiatement. Les livres avaient toujours été une de ses grandes passions.

« Tu peux ouvrir le livre, Severus. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de résister, » le ton badin du Seigneur des Ténèbres était quelque chose que Severus n'avait pas entendu depuis des années, du moins pas depuis la Première Guerre.

Avant de commencer, il lança un charme sur ses mains avant d'éviter aux matières grasses de la peau d'endommager l'ouvrage, charme utilisé de manière quotidienne par les archivistes. Il défit prudemment le fermoir et ouvrit la couverture avec précaution, tournant la première page, vierge, avec le soin développé par la manipulation de nombreux et précieux volumes. Il sursauta presque quand il découvrit une langue écrite sur laquelle il n'avait jamais posé les yeux.

« C'est écrit en Fourchelang, Severus, et contient de nombreuses potions qui requièrent des ingrédients issus de basilic. Le serpent de Salazar était parfaitement conservé, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus laissa flotter un petit sourire sur son visage. Ce livre était un trésor, et expliquait pourquoi Severus avait été appelé pendant l'une de ses heures de classe. « Parfaitement, Maitre. J'ai eu la possibilité d'utiliser un peu de son venin en classe aujourd'hui. Les charmes de préservation étaient intacts et ont marché exactement comme ils le devaient. Le serpent était là, comme s'il n'avait été tué que quelques minutes avant que je n'entre, même le sang était frais. Il est vraiment bien utile que Potter soit un Fourchelang. »

« Oui, la connexion que je partage avec le garçon a été et est très utile, » le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit une brève pause avant de baisser sa voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un sifflement tranquille, ce qui n'était jamais un bon signe. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été malade récemment. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. Pomfrey n'a pas pu en trouver l'étiologie. Elle lui a prescrit une potion de sommeil en partie développée par les amis de Potter comme solution temporaire et sa santé s'est considérablement améliorée, » l'informa Severus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et tourna autour de Severus avant de se planter juste devant lui, « Tu me tiendras informé de toute évolution de la santé du garçon. Fais de ton mieux pour le garder en bonne condition, Severus. »

« Oui, Maitre, » sa tête se pencha quelque peu et recula respectueusement.

« Retourne chez le vieux fou avant qu'il ne remarque ton absence, » une main osseuse s'agita pour le congédier.

Severus s'inclina respectueusement avant de sortir en reculant. Ne jamais tourner votre dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fois qu'il eut pris un peu de distance, il fit une brève pause avant de continuer à s'éloigner et écouta avec attention. Comme d'habitude avant de pénétrer l'antre de Voldemort, il avait pris une potion qui augmentait le sens de l'audition. Elle provoquait une certaine douleur quand les cris devenaient trop forts, mais était très utile pour recueillir des informations.

« Va-t-il brasser la potion, mon Seigneur ? » Severus ne reconnut pas la voix. Ce seul fait n'était jamais un bon signe. Cet homme avait de toute évidence la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Bien sûr qu'il le fera, » déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec dédain. « Sa curiosité est plus que suffisante. Non seulement il va la brasser. Mais il va également la tester, et il n'a qu'un seul sujet qu'il peut potentiellement utiliser pour le faire. »

Severus n'osa pas rester plus longtemps. Il continua de reculer jusqu'à ce que les contours de la salle du trône disparaissent et pivota sur ses talons pour sortir du complexe à grandes enjambées. La douleur latente due au sortilège Doloris rongeait son masque impassible, mais il pourrait le faire au moins jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, avant de s'effondrer.

Avant d'entrer dans le domaine de Poudlard, Severus scanna l'ouvrage à la recherche de sorts de traçage, de charmes, ou de tout autre sortilège qui pourrait les blesser, Harry ou lui… ou le livre lui-même. Il n'y avait rien. Le livre était assez sûr pour être apporté dans le bureau d'Albus. Même s'il y avait eu un sort de traçage, les sorts de protection de Poudlard l'auraient certainement désarmé, ou du moins atténué, mais Severus n'avait pas survécu à des années d'espionnage en prenant des risques inutiles.

Quand il franchit la porte du bureau d'Albus, la première chose qu'il vit fut Harry lui tendant une fiole. Il la reconnut immédiatement comme contenant la potion qu'il brassait pour contrer les effets secondaires du sortilège Doloris. Il grimaça devant l'évidence qu'Harry l'avait senti être frappé par ce sort. Il avala la potion cul-sec et s'agrippa à l'épaule d'Harry afin de se stabiliser.

« Merci, » murmura Severus.

Harry hocha la tête, « Il est toujours furieux, mais il y a une certaine excitation aussi à présent. »

Le regard émeraude était perçant. Harry avait bien retenu ses leçons du temps passé à la fois avec Albus et avec Severus. Severus tendit le livre à Harry, qui le prit avec précaution et le manipula avec plus de soin que la grande majorité des garçons de son âge. Harry avait appris très tôt dans sa vie à traiter certaines choses comme précieuses et reconnaissait immédiatement la valeur d'objets qui semblaient en apparence sans valeur. Le jeune homme inspecta la couverture et la reliure, qui ne détenaient aucune inscription, avant d'entrouvrir prudemment la première de couverture. Severus leva une main pour arrêter toute question qu'Albus allait inévitablement poser. Il ne voulait pas perturber ce processus.

« De la peau de serpent, » murmura doucement Harry alors qu'il caressait avec révérence la couverture de l'ouvrage du bout de ses doigts. « La plupart des sorciers supposeraient qu'il s'agit de peau de dragon, mais cela vient d'un grand serpent, peut-être même un basilic. La différence avec la peau de dragon est subtile, les écailles s'échelonnent différemment. »

Severus sourit. Son voyage dans la colonie de dragons ne l'avait pas uniquement sorti de sa dépression, mais lui avait enseigné quelques petits trucs aussi, « Ouvre le livre. Je l'ai déjà scanné. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit. Il plaça avec douceur le livre sur le sous-main du bureau d'Albus et souleva la couverture. Il tourna la première page lentement, utilisant sa main gauche pour la faire retomber en douceur contre la couverture. Harry se pencha pour observer l'inscription sur laquelle Severus supposait se trouver le titre de l'ouvrage. Severus laissa sa main sur le haut du dos d'Harry. Il leva les yeux et remarqua qu'Albus examinait attentivement le livre. De doux sifflements sortaient de la bouche d'Harry qui réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

Le Directeur souleva un sourcil et regarda Severus, « C'est une œuvre bien précieuse. Nul doute que le Ministère le confisquerait immédiatement s'ils découvraient que ce livre est en ta possession. »

Harry leva les yeux vers eux avec confusion, « Ce n'est qu'un livre de potions, enfin, en majorité. On dirait qu'il y a une section sur les charmes, et quelques autres notions diverses. Bien sûr il a été écrit par Salazar Serpentard, mais il était l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Ceci devrait en faire un ouvrage acceptable. »

Severus cligna des yeux. Harry n'avait-il pas conscience de ce qu'il venait de regarder ? Albus eut un petit rire et attira l'attention du gamin, « Toute chose écrite en Fourchelang est considérée comme faisant partie de la Magie Noire, et comme dangereuse. De ce fait, elle est automatiquement mise sur la liste de surveillance du Ministère, Harry. »

Harry faillit s'étouffer, toussa et regarda à nouveau le livre. Il tourna une nouvelle page et la parcourut rapidement du regard avant de tourner encore une autre page, « Est-ce qu'il est entièrement écrit en Fourchelang ? »

« Ne t'en rends-tu pas compte ? » Demanda un Severus très surpris.

Harry secoua la tête, « Cela ressemble à de l'Anglais, ou plutôt du Vieil Anglais, peut-être du Moyen Anglais, pour moi. L'écriture est en quelque sorte stylisée, et la formulation étrange, mais ce n'est pas inhabituel en soi. Certains des livres dans notre Bibliothèque qu'Hermione a lus ressemblent à cela. Quand je parle avec un serpent, j'ai l'impression que nous utilisons l'Anglais. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était réellement avant ce club de duel en Seconde Année. »

Severus fixa Harry, hébété, pendant quelques instants. Combien d'autres dons dormaient en son fils simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient là ?

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS S**__**ssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Hihi, me revoilà avec mes questions de tutoiement, j'ai trouvé le moment propice à un tel revirement, surtout avec le 'Papa' derrière, même s'ils se vouvoient de nouveau par la suite…


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Toujours les mêmes soucis, j'ai l'impression de radoter… et de refaire quinze fois la même chose… Quand en plus la connexion internet s'y met…

Pas de bol, mais bon c'est vraiment pas la fin du monde (heureusement) et je vous souhaite quand même une Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre vingt cinq

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

La potion continua de bien faire son travail, un peu trop bien même, pour débarrasser Harry de ses cauchemars. Tous ses cauchemars avaient été remplacés par de bons rêves, de très bons rêves. Harry s'était réveillé plus d'une fois extrêmement embarrassé de quelques-uns des scénarios que son esprit avait imaginé mais tout aussi désireux de se rendormir. Il avait joué un moment avec l'idée d'écrire certains de ses rêves et de les envoyer à Charlie, puisque ce dernier faisait partie intégrante de la majorité d'entre eux, mais il avait été stoppé à la fois par son embarras et par son inquiétude quant à la sécurité du courrier.

Il eut donc une conversation très étrange avec son père, lorsqu'Harry lui recommanda de diminuer la proportion de potion d'allégresse par rapport à la potion de sommeil. Bien sûr, Snape demanda pourquoi, ce qui fit rougir et balbutier Harry. Il finit juste par demander quel genre de rêve Snape avait à son âge, particulièrement ceux qui mettaient en vedette James Potter, et s'enfuit de la pièce. Contacts visuels et conversations en dehors du strict nécessaire furent évités pendant quelques jours. Les lots suivants de potions que Snape brassa eurent différentes doses expérimentales de potion d'allégresse jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un équilibre acceptable.

D'après les railleries de Remus pendant leurs sessions de duel, Harry comprit que son père s'était confié au loup-garou, l'un des seuls autres adultes au courant de la situation. Après que Remus ait gagné de nombreux duels en mettant les effets de la potion sur le tapis à un moment crucial, Harry décida de combattre le feu par le feu et répondit franchement aux questions de Remus. Remus s'immobilisa, stupéfait, alors qu'Harry lui décrivait tranquillement et avec tous les détails un rêve qu'il n'avait jamais fait, autorisant Harry à le désarmer facilement. Ils se mirent d'accord sur une trêve et toute discussion concernant la vie sexuelle de l'un ou l'autre, ou même d'une personne qu'ils connaissaient, fut bannie de leurs duels.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Remus aborde le sujet en dehors des duels cependant. Harry était assis sur le sol de la Salle sur Demande, entouré par un assortiment très étrange d'objets cassés. Il venait de s'entrainer à l'utilisation de la Métamorphose en duel, n'étant autorisé à contrer les sortilèges et sorts de Remus qu'avec des objets métamorphosés. Flitwick avait prévu de les rejoindre pour les sessions à venir pour intégrer certains charmes, tels que l'animation et le contrôle d'objets inanimés que Dumbledore avait utilisé au Ministère. Harry supposait qu'il pourrait enfin utiliser dans la pratique cette leçon d'ananas dansant les claquettes.

Remus tendit à Harry une serviette pour qu'il se débarrasse de la sueur résultant de toutes les fois où il avait dû esquiver en plongeant les sorts qu'il n'avait pas réussi à bloquer puis il s'assit à ses côtés, « Harry… Je suppose que les Dursley n'ont jamais eu avec toi la discussion sur le sexe. »

Si Harry avait été en train de manger ou de boire quoi que ce soit, il se serait étouffé quand il éclata de rire, « Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai aucun doute qu'un de leurs désirs les plus profonds soit que je ne me reproduise jamais. Ils ne m'ont jamais parlé de rien à moins d'y être obligés. »

« Tu vois, Harry, » Remus était clairement mal à l'aise, « tu arrives à un âge où on… »

« Tu peux t'arrêter tout de suite, Remus, » Harry leva la main pour le stopper. « M. Weasley nous a parlé à Ron et à moi l'été précédant notre Quatrième Année. J'aurais probablement dû me douter qu'il y avait des charmes et des potions pour se protéger, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mentionner les méthodes Moldues, idiot que je suis. Bien sûr, il a fallu que j'explique à un bien trop excité M. Weasley et à un Ron rouge brique exactement ce que sont les préservatifs et comment ils marchent. J'ai balbutié tout du long et devais sans doute rougir tout autant. Les jumeaux nous ont sauvé avec une version expérimentale de leurs propres feux d'artifice, puis ils nous ont donné leur propre version… plutôt… étrange… de cette discussion plus tard, plus complète et avec des illustrations de magazines. »

Remus riait aux éclats quand Harry eut terminé son récit, « Je suppose que les Weasley ont pris pleinement soin de ton éducation sexuelle. » Harry baissa immédiatement son regard vers ses mains pour cacher tout rougissement qui viendrait sur son visage, repensant à la contribution de Charlie à cette éducation. Remus cessa de rire et Harry sentit l'humeur de la pièce changer, « Harry, est-ce que Charlie et toi… ? »

« Je me demandais si quelqu'un mettrait ça sur le tapis un jour, » Harry soupira puis leva les yeux vers Remus, gardant son visage exempt de toute expression. « Que vas-tu faire si je te réponds oui ? »

Remus sembla pris de court par cette question, « Je… et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à faire, si ce n'est de m'assurer que tu es ok avec tes choix. Severus, d'un autre côté… »

« Tu le lui dirais ? » Demanda Harry avec précaution. « N'a-t-il pas déjà interrogé Charlie ? Je sais que vous l'avez revu à des réunions pour l'Ordre. »

« Charlie est très occupé et ne vient pas à toutes les réunions, où il y a alors assez de choses à discuter comme cela. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut quitter Poudlard, et je soupçonne Albus d'avoir délibérément tenu Severus et Charlie à part, » sourit Remus.

Harry ricana et secoua la tête, « Ce ne serait pas surprenant de sa part. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera lorsqu'il n'aura plus l'opportunité d'interférer dans ma vie. »

« Je suis certain qu'Albus trouvera autre chose pour se divertir alors. Il a bien réussi à s'occuper pendant plus d'une centaine d'année avant que tu n'arrives, » déclara Remus, un large sourire toujours aux lèvres. « J'ai parlé avec Charlie et il m'a répondu que c'était ton choix de partager quoi que ce soit de ton temps en Roumanie, et non le sien. » Remus laissa son sourire s'effacer de son visage et regarda Harry avec sérieux. « Harry, tu n'as pas eu une vie facile. Si tu t'inquiètes du fait que j'approuve ou pas, ne sois pas inquiet. Tout ce qui peut te rendre heureux est ok pour moi. »

Harry mordit sa lèvre et regarda Remus avec des yeux très humides, « Merci, Moony. » Harry se laissa aller contre le dernier des Maraudeurs, qui enroula un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux m'enfuir en Amérique et rejoindre un cirque ? »

Remus ébouriffa les cheveux couleur corbeau, « Ne fais-tu pas partie d'un cirque ici ? Je n'approuverai que si je peux avoir des tickets gratuits. »

« Tope-là, » Harry sourit, bien qu'il sache que Remus ne puisse pas le voir, mais supposa qu'il s'en douterait de toute façon. « La réponse est oui, au fait. »

« Je m'en étais douté, » Remus ne dit rien de plus, continua juste de tenir Harry, qui pour une fois ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise dans cette étreinte.

« Je n'ai aucun regret, Remus, » déclara Harry doucement. Il sentit la justesse de ses mots au moment même où qu'il les prononça, « à aucun sujet d'ailleurs, plus maintenant. »

L'AD s'améliorait avec chaque réunion. De nouveaux étudiants continuaient de se montrer et étaient instruits par les membres originaux. Quand ils arrivèrent à la Salle sur Demande tout juste deux semaines avant Noël, ils trouvèrent la pièce arrangée différemment par rapport à l'accoutumée et… Harry, habillé de vêtements moldus – lâche et informe pantalon, t-shirt et des baskets.

Harry était debout à l'avant de la salle, avec Hermione et Ginny derrière lui. Pour les membres originaux, ils avaient l'impression de retrouver leurs premières rencontres, avec Harry à nouveau en charge, comme le monde sorcier l'attendait, le voulait, « A présent, vous avez tous appris des sorts qui vous aideront en cas de duels. Dans les duels pratiques dans lesquels vous vous êtes affrontés, et dans les compétitions, les duels se terminent soit quand l'un des duellistes perd sa baguette, soit quand il est incapacité. Dans la vie réelle, le combat peut se terminer par votre mort. »

Harry fit une pause pour ajouter à l'effet dramatique et survola la pièce. Chaque paire d'yeux était sur lui, « Comme la grande majorité des sorciers ne peut pas contrôler sa magie sans une baguette, ils ont tendance à paniquer dès qu'ils perdent leur baguette. Ce soir, nous allons travailler sur ce que vous pouvez faire quand vous n'avez plus de baguette. » Harry ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Il demanda à la Salle de lui fournir un paquet de mannequins et ouvrit ses yeux quand il entendit les autres sursauter. « Chacun d'entre vous va laisser sa baguette dans sa poche, son holster, ou quelque soit l'endroit où vous les rangez. Les mannequins peuvent vous lancer quelques charmes et quelques sorts, mais rien de douloureux. »

Harry marcha vers l'un des mannequins et fit signe à tout le monde de se déplacer vers un des côtés de la salle afin qu'ils ne soient pas touchés. Il leur montra comment activer le mannequin et commença à esquiver les sorts pendant qu'il attaquait le mannequin physiquement à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Il frappa quelques coups, et réussit finalement à placer un bon coup de pied à la tête qui mettrait un adversaire à terre. Le mannequin, enregistrant un coup gagnant, cessa toute activité.

« Ok, une personne par mannequin, » annonça Harry, respirant profondément et régulièrement, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, son souffle lui revenant rapidement. « Les autres, restez patients. Changez de rôle quand vous serez trop fatigués pour continuer ou quand le mannequin s'arrête. Assurez-vous de faire attention à ce que font les autres, et aux mouvements qui pourraient fonctionner. »

Harry revint à l'avant de la salle et se laissa glisser contre un mur jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le sol. Il sortit sa baguette de son holster et effectua un simple charme de nettoyage pour se débarrasser de sa sueur.

« C'était trop bien, Harry, » Ron s'assit à côté d'Harry. Un peu moins de la moitié de la classe travaillait avec les mannequins pendant que les autres observaient.

Harry sourit, « Tu aurais dû voir la première fois que j'ai affronté l'un de ces trucs. Ils sont destinés pour les combats avec baguette mais ils sont également plutôt doués pour cela. Avec ma baguette en main, je peux me battre contre deux ou trois d'entre eux à la fois. Remus se tient juste un peu plus loin et fait des commentaires tout le temps, le fainéant. »

Ron se mit à rire, « Je n'oserai pas le qualifier de fainéant devant lui. »

« Euh… la pleine lune est dans quelques jours, » Harry hocha la tête. Il survola la salle du regard et observa étudiant après étudiant se faire avoir par des sorts. La plupart d'entre eux faisaient arrêter les mannequins, demandaient à un ami de lancer le contre sort, et échangeaient de place. Certains cependant, comme Ginny, prenaient les sorts et continuaient de se battre. Quelques étudiants, la plupart des Nés-de-Moldus, avaient clairement un peu d'expérience dans les arts martiaux ou même une petite base dans le combat au corps à corps. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de chercher un loup-garou quand la pleine lune est proche. »

« Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? » Demanda Ron, son inquiétude clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

« Bien mieux, Ron, » soupira Harry. Il avait toujours détesté ce genre de question. « Nous pensons que je peux continuer à prendre la potion indéfiniment. Cela ne fait pas disparaître le problème, mais au moins je peux dormir. Merci. »

Ron se tortilla et son visage commença à rougir, « Snape est celui qui a tout fait. Je n'ai vraiment rien fait. »

« Il n'aurait peut-être jamais cherché dans cette direction si tu ne lui avais rien dit, » Harry sourit à la gêne de Ron.

Ron fut sauvé par Seamus qui sautait à cloche-pied dans leur direction afin qu'ils débloquent le sort jeté à sa jambe. L'Irlandais s'effondra aux côtés d'Harry, haletant, et envoya Ron combattre son mannequin. Quand la réunion se termina, tous les membres de l'AD étaient trempés de sueur et éreintés. Coutumier de ce genre de séances pratiques, Harry se porta volontaire pour rester et nettoyer. Une des conditions pour que l'AD puisse poursuivre ses activités était que les étudiants se devaient de garder la pièce propre. Cela ne prenait que quelques minutes avec la magie. Harry finit rapidement et se retourna pour découvrir que Cho Chang l'attendait.

« Cho, » Harry hocha la tête. Il se souvint brièvement à quel point il était nerveux l'année précédente à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Il ressentait toujours une légère, extrêmement légère, peine quand il repensait à leur pauvre tentative pour établir une relation entre eux. Ce n'était rien en comparaison de tout ce qui lui était arrivé cette année pourtant, et il n'avait pas repensé à cet épisode de sa vie depuis un long moment.

« Harry, » dit Cho en marchant vers lui. « Je voudrais te présenter des excuses. Je n'ai pas très bien géré les choses l'année dernière. »

« Honnêtement, Cho ? » Répondit Harry. Elle hocha la tête. « Je n'y ai pas accordé beaucoup de temps. Trop de choses se sont passées depuis. J'ai été assez idiot moi-même. »

« Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait gagné un prix de toute façon, » Cho rit amèrement. Elle cessa de rire et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle était perdue. « Penses-tu que nous pourrions revenir en arrière, Harry ? Tout est si dur à présent. »

Harry pouvait encore sentir le fantôme du couteau trancher sa peau. Il pouvait encore entendre l'écho du rire de Sirius dans son esprit.

'_Est-ce le meilleur de ce que tu as, cousine ?'_

Il revit le visage de Sirius un instant avant que son corps ne tombe à travers le voile. Puis il revit son père au chevet de son lit à l'infirmerie. Il ressentit de nouveau les seules étreintes paternelles qu'il n'ait jamais reçues, le souvenir lui rappelant sa chaleur et son confort. Harry revit Charlie apaiser un jeune dragon, souriant à Harry pendant que sa main calleuse caressait les écailles irisées. Il revit les paupières de Charlie papillonner et se fermer alors qu'Harry entrait en lui.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas, » admit Harry. Bien qu'il souhaite de tout son cœur être capable de retrouver Sirius, il n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde ce qu'il avait trouvé depuis.

Cho commença presque à pleurer et Harry se prépara à supporter de nouveau ses pleurs. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se recomposa, « Je suppose qu'il est inutile de s'attarder là-dessus. »

Harry secoua la tête et s'avança d'un pas. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu et il la prit dans ses bras. Harry fut étonné et ravi de découvrir qu'il avait grandi. Il était déjà un peu plus grand que Cho mais à présent, il avait gagné un ou deux centimètres de plus sur elle. Il sourit à cette pensée et resta distrait quand elle pencha la tête en arrière et l'embrassa.

Le baiser ne ressemblait en rien à leur premier baiser, pratiquement un an plus tôt. D'abord, Harry avait une petite idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Le fait que Cho ne soit pas en train de pleurer l'aidait également. Ce n'était pas vraiment mauvais de l'embrasser. Mais Harry ne sentit pas de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, son cœur ne tambourinait pas dans sa poitrine, aucun feu d'artifice ne tentait de s'échapper de sa tête, mais c'était bon de l'embrasser. Quand sa langue écarta ses lèvres et envahit sa bouche, Harry s'aligna sur elle et approfondit le baiser. Il s'avança dans l'étreinte et la sentit rapprocher son corps de lui. Elle était douce et avait de belles courbes.

Harry fut surpris quand une main s'insinua dans son pantalon, et il recula, brisant leur baiser, « Wouah. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Le visage de Cho avait rougi et ses lèvres s'étaient gonflées de leur baiser. C'était une image plutôt séduisante, « Je nous ramène à ce qui aurait pu être notre relation. »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière, » Harry recula encore, incertain.

Cho s'avança vers lui et se pressa de nouveau contre lui, « C'est bon Harry. » Elle embrassa son cou. « Ce n'est pas un secret que tu n'as que peu d'expérience avec les filles. »

« C'est vrai mais… »

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser, « Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout. »

Elle leva la main pour le caresser à nouveau et Harry se sentit durcir sous sa main. Quelque chose le faisait se sentir mal, pourtant. Une partie de lui voulait qu'elle continue mais une partie de lui voulait qu'elle cesse tout mouvement. Il ne voulait pas d'une courte aventure, ni même d'une nuit de plaisir. S'il devait se mettre avec quelqu'un, il voulait que ça signifie quelque chose. Ceci amena ses pensées vers Charlie. Que signifiait réellement leur temps ensemble ?

« Cho, arrête, » Harry recula de nouveau. Il commençait à manquer de place pour battre en retraite.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? » demanda Cho.

« Je ne… Je ne suis pas…, » balbutia Harry. Il avait de nouveau perdu l'usage de ses mots à ses côtés.

Cho jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sursauta, « C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu ! Je dois y aller. »

Harry la regarda se précipiter en dehors de la Salle et il ressentit l'envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Il fit ramener un des mannequins à la Salle et évacua toutes ses frustrations en esquivant les sorts et en frappant le mannequin. Un seul ne suffisait pas alors il en appela un second. Une fois qu'il eut 'tué' les deux mannequins sans sa magie, il prit quelques secondes et contra les sorts qui l'avaient frappé. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire au sujet de Cho avant le lendemain matin. Il lui suffirait alors de lui parler.

Harry évita toutes les questions de ses amis quand il revint dans la salle commune bien plus tard que prévu. Il était certain d'avoir l'air étrange. Son sommeil fut difficile cette nuit-là, malgré la potion. Peu importe la manière dont il tentait de vider son esprit, de trop nombreuses pensées virevoltaient à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Le lendemain matin tôt, Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait que très peu dormi, mais avec la quantité de sommeil qu'il parvenait à présent à obtenir de manière régulière, il ne se faisait pas trop de souci. Cho n'était pas encore présente pour le petit déjeuner quand la Grande Salle commença à se remplir. Harry avait dû se forcer pour avaler quoi que ce soit, du fait de sa nervosité. Il pouvait sentir que Remus et son père l'observaient tous les deux mais il refusa de les regarder.

Ron était en train de parler de nouvelles récentes au sujet du Quidditch quand Cho fit enfin son apparition dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'approcha de lui tout de suite et l'embrassa sur la joue, faisant taire ses amis de manière plus qu'efficace, et la majorité de la table Gryffondor avec, « Bonjour, Harry. »

« Bonjour, » Harry se leva mais ne retourna pas le baiser. Il sentit ses paumes devenir moites. « Pouvons-nous aller parler, ailleurs ? »

« Tout ce que tu as besoin de me dire peut être dit ici, » elle sourit et chercha à attraper sa main.

Harry recula la sienne, et elle fronça les sourcils, « Je ne sais pas ce que tu imaginais, Cho, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par une relation avec _qui _que ce soit en ce moment. »

« Mais tu… » L'expression de Cho se durcit jusqu'à devenir furieuse.

« Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse t'amener à penser autrement, » Harry tenta de garder sa voix basse puisque la Grande Salle entière essayait d'écouter leur conversation. « J'ai essayé de te le dire. »

Elle fuma de rage pendant un moment, essayant assurément de trouver une remarque cinglante, ou quelque chose de la sorte, mais finit par simplement le gifler.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Je compte publier un troisième chapitre ce soir puis… vous risquez d'attendre un peu la suite…

Je pars en vacances dans quelques jours, et entre le boulot et les préparatifs, sans oublier mes soucis informatiques, je ne pense pas pouvoir publier avant un moment, je dirai pas avant le vingt juin c'est sûr. En plus j'ai un planning de fou à mon retour de vacances…

Réponses aux reviews à mon retour de vacances, en attendant je vous remercie tous de suivre cette traduction et pour tous vos messages de soutien et d'encouragement.


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : **Attention, trois chapitres publiés ce soir !**

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre vingt six

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

L'écho de la gifle retentit dans la Grande Salle toute entière. Les Serpentard se mirent instantanément à rire. La jeune fille pivota sur ses talons et se retrouva face à face avec Severus. Ce dernier avait quitté la table du staff professoral à l'instant où elle s'était approchée de la table Gryffondor. Tous les indices s'étaient mis en place et il comprenait à présent la mauvaise humeur évidente d'Harry depuis ce matin.

Certains étudiants de la table Gryffondor paraissaient surpris tandis que d'autres fixaient furieusement la Préfète Serdaigle. Il en était de même à la table Poufsouffle et également à celle de Serdaigle, à la grande surprise de Severus. Les amis d'Harry ne semblaient pas moins surpris que le reste de la table. Ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et Chang avait dû se passé la nuit précédente si Granger et les Weasley n'étaient pas encore au courant de l'histoire.

« La table Serdaigle est de l'autre côté, Mlle Chang, » siffla Severus. « Cinq points seront ôtés à Serdaigle pour avoir frappé un autre élève et déballé vos disputes privées en public. A l'avenir, veillez à garder votre vie amoureuse privée. Cette exhibition était des plus inconvenantes, pour une Préfète. »

Severus se tourna vers son fils, qui avait uniquement levé les sourcils en réponse à la gifle puis avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine. Le gosse avait adopté un trop grand nombre de ses manies. Ils avaient de la chance que le Glamour cachant ses caractéristiques Snape restait fermement en place ou la ressemblance serait des plus étranges à ces moments-là. « Venez avec moi, M. Potter. »

Severus ne prit pas la peine d'attendre et de voir si Harry le suivait. Il savait que le jeune homme ne serait que quelques pas derrière lui. Il mena Harry jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois la porte fermée et les sorts de silence mis en place, Harry laissa tomber son sac et s'affala sur un fauteuil. Severus grinça des dents et prit note de travailler sur les manières d'Harry dès que leurs problèmes plus cruciaux seraient résolus.

« Vous savez, la plupart des élèves ne sont pas trainés hors de la Grande Salle dès qu'il y a un petit problème, » grommela Harry.

« Eh bien, nous avons toujours contourné les règles pour le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, une de plus ou une de moins ne fera aucune différence, » répondit Severus d'un ton froid, continuant leur conversation dans la même lancée qu'Harry.

Harry leva les yeux et le fixa, « Ce n'était rien. C'était stupide. Je n'ai même pas eu la moindre chance de tout expliquer à Hermione et Ron. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Severus releva un de ses sourcils, « Ce n'est pas rien, ou ne le sera pas quand le _Prophet_ rapportera ce petit épisode demain. »

« J'ai essayé de m'occuper de ça en privé, mais Cho ne voulait rien entendre. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer à imaginer des trucs. L'histoire qui aurait résulté de _cela_ aurait fait d'elle une cible, » expliqua Harry avec un soupçon de peine dans la voix.

« Lui as-tu menti, Harry ? Es-tu… intéressé… par une relation ? » Demanda doucement Severus. Il n'était pas doué pour ça, mais il était le seul parent qu'Harry avait. Il lui devait au moins d'essayer.

Harry se mit à rire. Son rire s'accentua et il fallut bien une minute avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, « Avec _Cho _? Êtes-vous _cinglé_ ? Après ce qu'elle a fait l'année dernière, je ne ressortirai pas avec elle pour tout l'or de Gringotts. J'ai assez de problèmes de mon côté pour ne pas avoir à gérer les siens. Je serai le sauveur du monde sorcier que tout le monde attend mais je ne ferai pas dans les cas individuels. »

Contre son gré, Severus sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire amusé. Le sens de l'humour d'Harry avait quelque chose de James en lui, mais avec une saveur bien plus cynique que Severus attribuait aux conséquences de l'éducation du gamin et de ses batailles avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tu m'en vois ravi, » répondit Severus avec une pointe de moquerie. « Charlie Weasley est un bien meilleur choix que cette fille. Elle est assez ennuyante. »

« Je ne sors pas avec Charlie, » déclara fermement Harry. « Je ne sortirai pas avec qui que ce soit. Personne ne va mourir parce qu'il ou elle est sorti avec Harry Potter. »

Severus soupira, « Harry, ne mets pas ta vie entre parenthèse indéfiniment. Tu as déjà perdu ton enfance. Désires-tu également abandonner le reste de ta jeunesse ? »

« Que puis-je faire d'autre ? » demanda Harry d'un ton dur que Severus reconnut comme le sien. « Vous avez fait la même chose. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix, » réplica Severus, d'une voix lasse. Il prit place dans le fauteuil faisant face à celui d'Harry, tandis que ce dernier bondissait de son siège et commençait à arpenter la pièce.

« Cac capaill, » Severus fronça les sourcils pour montrer sa désapprobation quant à la mauvaise habitude qu'avait prise Harry de jurer, bien qu'il n'ait reconnu le juron comme tel que par le ton d'Harry. Ce dernier l'ignora dans sa quasi hystérie. « Il y a toujours un choix. Toi, James et Lily, vous auriez pu aller voir Dumbledore. Tu aurais pu cesser d'être un espion. Il vous aurait protégés. Tu aurais pu être là… »

Severus baissa les yeux, tenté de répondre brusquement mais se contenant. Chaque fois qu'il avait envie d'hurler sur Harry à présent, il se concentrait sur les souvenirs qu'il avait des cicatrices et des images qui l'avaient assailli lorsqu'il avait scanné l'esprit d'Harry. S'il pouvait l'éviter, jamais il ne rappellerait les Dursley à Harry de cette manière.

Quand il releva la tête, Harry s'était immobilisé, son corps raidi tremblait légèrement. Le visage d'Harry n'était qu'une expression de pure douleur. Severus se leva et chercha à prendre le gamin dans ses bras mais Harry le repoussa. Il était bien trop jeune pour avoir à faire ce genre de choix.

« Savez-vous comment Quirell est mort ? » Demanda doucement Harry.

Severus secoua la tête. Albus avait refusé de l'expliquer au reste du staff, et même de leur montrer le corps, « Non, Harry, je ne sais pas. »

« Il a _brûlé,_ » répondit Harry d'une voix hantée. « Le contact avec ma peau l'a brûlé à cause de la protection de ma mère. Je l'ai tué, et ce n'étais pas un accident. Je suis pratiquement certain que Dumbledore pense que je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, mais je peux encore le sentir parfois. Je suis presque mort cette nuit-là, mais Dumbledore est arrivé juste à temps. La mort me suit partout mais ne me prend pas pour le moment. Vous êtes déjà bien assez en danger comme ça. Ne vous rapprochez pas de moi. »

Severus fut choqué du niveau de la douleur contenue dans la voix d'Harry et resta immobile, et silencieux, pendant qu'Harry récupérait son sac et quittait la pièce pour rejoindre son premier cours de la journée. Ceux qui avaient Potions ce jour-là se demandèrent ce qui avait mis Snape dans une si mauvaise humeur. Un nombre anormalement élevé de points furent ôtés aux Maisons. Il resta silencieux pendant les repas, comme d'habitude, la mine renfrognée, grognant contre les étudiants et épiant subrepticement la table Gryffondor.

Harry semblait être le même que d'habitude, le Golden Boy de Gryffondor, la parfaite image du sauveur du monde sorcier. Il rit et plaisanta avec ses amis, échangea des insultes avec les élèves de Serpentard, et parla avec les quelques amis qu'il avait dans les autres Maisons, probablement des membres de l'AD.

La table Gryffondor toute entière rit aux éclats quand parut l'article du _Prophet_ 'Le Playboy Potter' et des étudiants de toutes les Maisons se mirent à flirter avec lui, y compris ceux de Serpentard. Severus cessa de trainer Harry dans son bureau et se retint régulièrement de demander à Lupin comment il allait ou ce qu'il faisait. Si Harry était réveillé par la douleur due à sa cicatrice, il le gardait pour lui ou se faisait aider par ses amis.

Néanmoins, les travaux de Severus en Potions l'obligeaient à rester en contact avec Lupin. Il était plus déterminé que jamais à développer une combinaison de potions qui soulageraient la douleur de la transformation en loup-garou et qui potentiellement augmenterait l'espérance de vie des loups-garous. Dans ses recherches, il avait découvert que Lupin avait vécu plus longtemps après sa morsure qu'aucun autre loup-garou répertorié. Il était incroyable que l'homme soit encore en vie, et son état de santé ne se détériorait pas comme le faisait celui des loups-garous avant leur mort. Il était certain que Lupin lui cachait certaines choses mais Severus savait à quel point le loup-garou était obstiné et il abandonna les questions indiscrètes.

« Il t'a clairement demandé de rester loin de lui, alors ? » Demanda Lupin, les yeux fermés et la respiration soigneusement contrôlée, semblant presque méditer. Il était allongé sur le dos, nu sur le sol sale.

Severus était en ce moment assis dans la Cabane Hurlante, une nuit de pleine lune, afin d'observer la transformation de Lupin. Ils avaient conjuré des barreaux les séparant pour la paix d'esprit de Severus. Peu importe ce qu'il avait dit à l'Ordre du Phœnix, son corps s'était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'un loup-garou transformé.

« Il m'a dit de ne pas me rapprocher de lui, » le corrigea Severus. « Il était en train de parler de Quirrell. Harry m'a dit qu'il… il l'avait tué intentionnellement. »

Les sourcils de Lupin s'élevèrent, « Il ne se fait sans doute pas d'illusions à ce sujet. De toutes les morts qu'il se reproche, celle-ci est certainement la seule qui puisse être de son fait. »

Severus frissonna. Il avait déjà tué et il se rappelait sa première fois dans les moindres détails. C'était avec un _Avada Kedavra_ et il avait dix huit ans. Harry n'avait que onze ans avec Quirrell, « Pourquoi Quirrell ? Et pourquoi m'en a-t-il parlé ? »

« Le lui as-tu demandé ? » Demanda Lupin, la tension grandissante dans sa voix.

Severus regarda à l'extérieur. Il commençait à faire sombre. « Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis, en dehors des cours. »

« Ne le laisse pas te chasser, » la respiration de Lupin devenait plus laborieuse. « J'ai essayé, plus d'une fois, mais Sirius et James étaient bien trop têtus. Mais ils avaient raison. Il a besoin de toi, Severus, particulièrement avec Sirius qui n'est plus là. »

Severus était sur le point de répondre quand une brusque inspiration le stoppa. Il chercha dans sa robe, en sortit une fiole protégée d'un sort incassable et la passa à Lupin à travers les barreaux, « Essaie celle-ci. »

Lupin n'en fit qu'une gorgée alors que les spasmes musculaires commençaient et Severus fit revenir la fiole à lui afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Plutôt que d'utiliser un antalgique, Severus cherchait à interrompre le message de la douleur avant qu'il n'atteigne le cerveau. Le corps de Lupin s'arqua et pendant un temps, Severus crut qu'il avait réussi. Puis un cri à glacer le sang s'arracha de la gorge de Lupin.

Severus fit un bond, mais il ne put détacher son regard. Des hurlements se mêlèrent aux cris et ils retentirent dans toute la Cabane. Des poils poussèrent sur tout le corps de Lupin et des griffes rajoutèrent quelques cicatrices à sa collection, son corps se tordait dans des angles que Severus n'aurait jamais imaginé possibles. Quand ce fut terminé, un loup familier était assis devant lui, pantelant pendant un moment du fait d'une douleur évidente, puis il leva les yeux vers le Maitre des Potions.

Les yeux couleur ambre étaient familiers, mais le reste du loup avait changé au cours des vingt ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la nuit où Severus l'avait vu. Le corps était plus étoffé, avec bien plus de fourrure grise. Mais il était plus maigre également, comme s'il n'avait pas été nourri correctement.

« Lupin ? » Severus se leva, baissant les yeux vers l'animal dont il sentait instinctivement le potentiel d'attaque.

La tête du loup s'inclina vers l'arrière et se pencha vers la gauche. Il cligna des yeux ? Severus pouvait y lire l'intelligence, la compréhension humaine. Il fit un pas prudent vers les barreaux.

Severus tremblait aussi peu que possible, furieux contre lui-même de montrer une telle faiblesse. Il savait que la potion Tue-Loup permettait à Lupin de garder tous ses esprits, mais savoir et le voir étaient deux choses complètement différentes. En maintenant un contact visuel constant à chaque instant, Severus s'agenouilla lentement. Il tendit la main très lentement à travers les barreaux et posa une main sur la tête de Lupin.

« James a toujours dit… » Severus déglutit difficilement, cela ramenait de douloureux souvenirs. Ils s'étaient rarement disputés, mais quand ils le faisaient, Lupin était un sujet fréquent. « Il disait qu'il te voyait toujours présent, dans les yeux du loup. Il a essayé… il voulait que je… »

Lupin donna un petit coup sur sa main et Severus lui gratta instinctivement derrière les oreilles. Il retira sa main avec un sifflement de douleur et saisit son bras gauche. Severus regarda Lupin et vit les babines du loup se retrousser en un rictus. Un grognement sourd gronda dans la pièce et les poils de Severus se dressèrent sur tout son corps. Il sortit le large assortiment de potions de sa robe, se releva, et métamorphosa son vieux jeu de robe en une robe au fluide style des Mangemorts. Il utilisa un délicat sort d'attraction et un masque blanc apparut dans sa main.

Albus avait protégé la Cabane Hurlante au cas où Harry s'y faufilerait pendant une pleine lune pour passer la nuit avec Lupin. Le masque blanc fut enfoui dans sa robe et Severus quitta la Cabane par une porte de côté, à l'opposé de la direction de Pré-au-Lard. Juste au moment où il transplana, il entendit un hurlement provenant de l'intérieur de la Cabane.

« _Endoloris !_ » Severus grinça des dents intérieurement. L'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés tomba à terre, se tordant de douleur. Il avait été le dernier à arriver, trop tard dans l'esprit dérangé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le sort fut levé après quelques instants et l'homme se hissa péniblement sur ses genoux, se répandant en excuses. Severus n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était.

« Mes fidèles serviteurs, » la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonna à travers la Salle du Trône. Severus avait noté que les appelés étaient peu nombreux, ce qui n'était pas un bon signe. « Tsybukin, avance-toi. » Un homme de petite taille sortit du cercle. « Ton information s'est révélée exacte. Tu mèneras la mission ce soir. »

Dire que Severus n'était pas ravi de la situation était un terrible euphémisme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas envoyé sur le terrain depuis son retour. Severus lui était bien plus utile dans un laboratoire ou à Poudlard. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se posait des questions sur sa loyauté. Severus suivit la petite silhouette à l'extérieur de la grotte jusqu'à une clairière régulièrement utilisée pour transplaner.

Les visages ne pouvaient être vus derrière les masques, aussi Severus était devenu un expert dans l'identification des gens par leur voix. Le petit Mangemort qui était en charge cette nuit avait une voix grave, avec un accent d'Europe de l'Est, « Nous defons punir le trraitre ce soir. Suifez-moi. »

Severus se concentra attentivement quand le petit homme transplana, laissant son propre transplanage suivre la signature magique de l'autre Mangemort. C'était une chose plutôt difficile à faire dans d'autres circonstances, mais leur liaison à travers la Marque des Ténèbres la rendait plus aisée pour les Mangemorts.

Ils transplanèrent au bord de la clairière d'une forêt, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une petite cabane avec un toit de chaume. Un mince filet de fumée s'élevait de la cheminée, montrant que la cabane était habitée.

« Le trraitre est à l'intérieur, » murmura Tsybukin. « Soyez prudents. Le Maitre le feut fifant. Changez vos masques en noir. »

Chaque Mangemort mit un petit coup de baguette sur son masque, le faisant passer du blanc au noir. Les masques blancs étaient utilisés pour terrifier leurs victimes, qu'elles soient sorcières ou moldues, et pour cacher leurs identités pendant leurs réunions. Les masques noirs étaient utilisés pour leur côté passe partout.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement de la cabane, des sorts de silence masquant leur arrivée. Severus chercha la présence de sorts de protection et transféra prudemment ceux qui alertaient les occupants de tout intrus pénétrant la zone. Leur démantèlement aurait le même effet que de les traverser. La signature dans les sorts était bien distincte et Severus sentit un nœud se tordre dans son ventre. Il n'aimait pas Igor Karkaroff, mais n'avait aucune envie de voir l'homme se faire brutalement torturer et tuer, seule issue possible de cette soirée.

Les autres Mangemorts entrèrent dans la cabane pendant que Severus gardait le périmètre. C'était la pleine lune et ils se trouvaient dans une forêt. Il était impossible de dire quel genre de créatures pourrait les surprendre. Des flashes de lumières venant de la cabane et un cri indiquèrent à Severus que Karkaroff avait riposté. Il grimaça derrière son masque, pas préoccupé pour une mornille si Karkaroff réussissait à placer quelques sorts de son cru.

Après quelques minutes pourtant, Severus savait qu'il devait intervenir ou faire face à la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il modifia rapidement le premier sort pour qu'il l'alerte si des créatures des Ténèbres entraient dans le périmètre et se dirigeaient vers la cabane. La porte vola en éclats et Severus ricana devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Les Mangemorts s'étaient protégés derrières des meubles brûlés et Karkaroff jetait sort sur sort à l'abri derrière une porte. Au moins un des Mangemorts avait été blessé.

« Igor ! » Cria Severus avec autorité.

Les sorts stoppèrent un instant, « Severus ? »

Un sort bien visé fit un trou dans le mur derrière lequel se cachait Karkaroff. _Expelliarmus !_ Karkaroff vola en arrière et lâcha sa baguette. Severus l'attira à lui et envoya des cordes magiques voler jusqu'à Karkaroff, le liant de la tête aux pieds.

Karkaroff se débattit dans ses cordes alors que Severus traversait la pièce en quelques grandes enjambées. Il se tint au dessus de l'ancien Directeur de l'Institut de Durmstrang et lui retira son masque.

« S… Severus, s'il te plait, » le supplia Karkaroff.

Severus ricana, « Il ne te restait qu'un temps limité à vivre, Igor. » Il pivota sur ses talons et lança un coup d'œil furieux aux Mangemorts qui se remettaient sur pieds dans l'autre pièce. « Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles ! J'ai vu des Troisième Année se battre mieux que vous. Toi ! » Severus pointa un long doigt fin vers le petit homme qui était sensé être en charge. « De quelle manière t'a-t-on ordonné de transporter le traitre ? »

« Port… Portoloin, » l'homme tremblait. Les membres du Premier Cercle étaient régulièrement envoyés en missions pour s'assurer du bon déroulement de ces dernières et Severus était le seul membre 'connu' du Premier Cercle qui n'ait jamais vécu à Azkaban pendant une période prolongée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » Beugla Severus. Plusieurs Mangemorts tremblèrent. Il était fort probable qu'au moins un d'entre eux soit un étudiant récemment diplômé.

L'homme s'avança et poussa quelque chose dans les mains de Karkaroff qui sortaient tout juste des cordes, puis attendit. Les deux hommes furent aspirés et les autres Mangemorts restèrent immobiles et attendirent leurs ordres de Severus. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et murmura, « Foutus imbéciles, » avant de transplaner, suivant l'attraction de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Le Severus Snape qui arpenta les tunnels était celui qui instillait la terreur dans le cœur de tout Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, même ceux qui avaient déjà quitté Poudlard. La mission était peut-être un test de loyauté pour Severus, mais également celui de la valeur des autres Mangemorts, certainement de nouvelles recrues. Il fumait littéralement de colère quand il entra dans la Salle du Trône à la tête du groupe, et y trouva Karkaroff allongé aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, toujours pieds et poings liés. Il observa attentivement les autres entrer et en identifia au moins deux d'après leur démarche.

« Severus, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Tu es de bien mauvaise humeur. »

« Ces imbéciles sont incompétents, mon Seigneur, » déclara Severus d'un ton mesuré. Il n'était jamais sage de parler durement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Ils n'avaient aucun plan d'attaque et les sorts qu'ils ont utilisé étaient ridicules. Aucun d'entre eux n'a tenté de le désarmer ou de le stupéfier. Ils ont permis à Igor de se barricader et auraient été là pendant des heures si je n'étais pas intervenu. Flint et Rosier auraient dû être répartis chez les Poufsouffle. »

Le petit homme qui avait apparemment localisé Karkaroff tremblait encore plus fort qu'avant et paraissait dans un pire état que Karkaroff, qui avait l'air de regarder au-delà de sa situation et de prendre plaisir à écouter Severus réprimander ses ravisseurs.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à rire, un son grinçant qui ne véhiculait aucune joie quelle qu'elle soit, « Tu es bien critique de mes partisans, Severus. »

Severus baissa la tête, « Vous ne méritez que le meilleur, Maitre. »

Un doigt osseux à l'ongle pointu effleura le visage de Severus depuis sa tempe jusqu'à son menton et il lutta contre un frisson, « Ceci, mes jeunes serviteurs, est ce que vous devriez vous efforcer de devenir. Ton bras, Severus. »

Severus tendit son bras gauche et sentit sa manche être retroussée. Il se prépara mentalement à subir la brûlure de sa chair quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres utiliserait sa Marque des Ténèbres pour appeler les autres Mangemorts. Ce fut comme si son tatouage lui était de nouveau marqué au fer rouge sur sa peau. Quand Severus fut relâché, il rendit à son masque sa couleur blanche originale. Les autres Mangemorts qui avaient participé à la mission suivirent son exemple puis se rassemblèrent tous ensemble, quelle erreur de leur part.

Quelques membres du Premier Cercle devaient s'être trouvés dans le labyrinthe de tunnels et entrèrent à grandes enjambées dans la Salle du Trône.

« Un rappel, mes jeunes serviteurs, pour que vous vous souveniez que l'échec n'est pas toléré, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Endoloris !_

Les Mangemorts qui avaient été avec Severus tombèrent tous au sol sous la douleur du sort. L'homme qui avait ramené Karkaroff regardait ses camarades avec une peur évidente, debout à côté du captif. Severus prit sa place dans le Premier Cercle. Le reste de la soirée serait consacré à montrer une leçon que chaque membre du Premier Cercle avait vue plusieurs fois au cours des quinze dernières années. Ceux qui venaient d'être marqués étaient sur le point d'apprendre avec exactitude ce qui arrivait aux traitres.

La baguette de Voldemort était pointée sur Karkaroff, et sur Tsybukin qui n'avait pas encore bougé de sa place aux côtés de l'homme lié. _Avada Kedavra !_ A la surprise de tous excepté des membres du Premier Cercle, Tsybukin s'affala, son corps sans vie se drapant au-dessus de Karkaroff, qui riait à présent en silence. Son rire fut de courte durée.

Lorsque Severus put finalement quitter l'antre, il était proche de l'aube. Il était écœuré et fatigué mais il avait encore du travail. Il transplana devant la Cabane Hurlante et y entra pour trouver le loup roulé en boule et endormi. Pendant un bref instant, il envia Lupin, dont la malédiction le torturait mais au moins ne l'asservissait pas. Le bruit de ses pas réveilla le loup, qui renifla prudemment avant de lever les yeux vers Severus.

Severus fit disparaître son masque et inversa la métamorphose de sa robe pour retrouver son vieux jeu de robe, « Pas maintenant, Lupin. Il est presque temps. »

Le loup cligna des yeux et se releva sur ses pattes. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et Severus put lire sa peur dans les yeux couleur ambre. A nouveau, les hurlements de douleur débutèrent alors que le corps se tordait. Les cris firent écho à ceux qui retentissaient encore dans les oreilles du Maitre des Potions des longues heures de torture auxquelles il avait assisté et il se sentit presque mal à ce rappel. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre un mur de planches de bois, sans prendre la peine de se boucher les oreilles. Aucun sort de silence ne pourrait bloquer son souvenir des hurlements d'Igor.

« Du sang, Severus ? » Perça un murmure rauque.

Il sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Les cris n'avaient pas cessé, mais Lupin était de retour dans sa forme humaine exaspérante, nu et roué de coups, allongé sur le sol de la Cabane. Severus sélectionna une nouvelle sorte de potion de guérison, basée sur la Potion Tue-Loup, associée à un antalgique, et bannit les barreaux qui les séparaient. Il appliqua la lotion sur le corps de Lupin en grosses quantités, sans se préoccuper pour une fois du gâchis de son propre travail. Ecchymoses et coupures disparurent lentement. Les estafilades se refermèrent et devinrent de profondes lignes roses, précurseurs de nouvelles cicatrices. Ce fut à ce moment que Severus remarqua que Lupin avait plus de cicatrices que lui.

« Karkaroff… Lupin, » déclara Severus avec fermeté pour obtenir l'attention de l'homme alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa tête. Il la bascula gentiment en arrière et lui versa lentement l'antalgique dans la bouche.

Lupin avala, « Je pense que tu peux m'appeler Remus à présent. »

Severus grinça des dents, mais ne répondit pas. Il attira à lui la robe et les vêtements que Lupin avait retirés plus tôt et l'habilla d'un sort délicat que James lui avait appris, amenant un petit sourire sur les lèvres du loup-garou. Les potions non utilisées retrouvèrent leur place dans la robe de Severus avec les fioles vides, et il lança quelques sorts d'invisibilité sur eux avant d'aider Lupin à se relever sur ses pieds pour leur retour au château.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

D'après wiki, _'Cac Capaill'_ est un juron irlandais dont la traduction plutôt adoucie serait 'crottin de cheval'…

J'adore le « _Je serai le sauveur du monde sorcier que tout le monde attend mais je ne ferai pas dans les cas individuels_ » pas vous ?

A dans quelques semaines…


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** **: J'adore ce chapitre ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas dit cela n'est-ce pas ? **

Hey oui, je suis tout juste rentrée de vacances… J'étais partie sur les traces d'Harry Potter… en Ecosse ! Une magnifique 'région', très sauvage par endroit, et surtout très… verte ! Or il y a bien une raison pour cela, raison que je vous laisse deviner. Néanmoins j'en suis rentrée avec des images sublimes plein les yeux et la tête…

**Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre ce soir aux reviews**, merci à tous et à toutes, mais j'ai pas mal de soucis avec mon moyen de réponse (qui fait planter mon ordi de remplacement toutes les trente secondes), et je préfère vous traduire et poster un chapitre, sachant que les prochaines semaines vont être très chargées niveau boulot. Je n'y manquerai pas de répondre quand j'aurai un accès à internet plus fiable.

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre vingt sept

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Le courrier n'était pas arrivé. C'était extrêmement étrange d'être parvenus quasiment à la fin du petit déjeuner sans qu'au minimum une douzaine de hiboux ne volent dans la Grande Salle pour délivrer des lettres de parents, des paquets, des magazines, des lettres d'amour, et le _Daily Prophet_. Harry leva les yeux vers la table d'honneur pour la centième fois au moins depuis ce matin. Le staff était tendu et en alerte.

Quelque chose devait s'être passée la nuit précédente. Il savait que Voldemort avait été particulièrement vindicatif. Le mal de tête qui lui restait, comme un écho de la douleur qui l'avait réveillé, était pire qu'une gueule de bois bien corsée, ou qu'une bonne commotion cérébrale, et Harry n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit. L'expression sur le visage de son père indiqua à Harry qu'il avait raison. La mine renfrognée les ricanements et autres grimaces n'étaient nulle part en vue. Le visage de Snape était comme un masque de marbre, froid et sans émotion.

La tension s'était transféré des professeurs aux élèves. Le niveau de bruit des commérages, des plaisanteries, des bavardages et des taquineries était significativement plus bas que d'habitude. Les élèves les plus âgés avaient rapidement capté l'humeur générale et plusieurs visages à la table Serpentard commençaient à paraître inquiets. La seule chose qui pouvait être à l'origine d'une telle atmosphère était la guerre, et beaucoup de leurs parents étaient impliqués.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Harry échangèrent un regard lourd de compréhension. Neville se retourna sur son siège et se détendit très légèrement quand il reçut un gentil sourire de la part de Luna. Neville avait rapidement gagné un certain respect cette année que nul n'aurait suspecté avant le printemps précédent. Il n'y avait aucun étudiant dans le château, à l'exception de Malfoy et de ses acolytes, qui oserait taquiner Luna si Neville se trouvait à proximité.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Remus est là ? » Murmura Ron aux autres. Tous les cinq étaient très souvent laissés seuls à la table Gryffondor. Seamus et Dean les rejoignaient pour certaines occasions mais l'humeur de la salle les avait amenés à distraire Parvati et Lavande, laissant les autres à leur discussion. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'important, ils en seraient informés plus tard.

Harry fut celui qui répondit, « Snape travaillait sur des potions pour aider le avant et le après nuit de pleine lune. Remus doit avoir une bonne dose de médicaments dans le sang. Je pense que Dumbledore a demandé au staff tout entier d'être présent ce matin. » Il frotta sa cicatrice.

« Quelque chose de grave est arrivé, » convint Hermione. « Il faut que ce soit très grave pour que le courrier soit retardé. Dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_… »

Le reste des élèves avait également fini de manger et murmuraient leurs spéculations. Dumbledore se leva et il ne fallut rien de plus pour que le silence se répande dans la Salle.

« L'édition du _Daily Prophet _de ce matin contient un article et des images qui ne conviennent pas aux yeux des plus jeunes, » déclara le Directeur avec sévérité. « Les Préfets de Cinquième Année escorteront les élèves de la Première à la Quatrième Année jusqu'à leur salle commune et leur courrier leur sera distribué par les Préfets des années supérieures. Les cours sont annulés pour la journée. »

Ginny et Luna se levèrent toutes deux pour remplir leur fonction de Préfètes et les élèves plus âgés se déplacèrent immédiatement pour s'asseoir autour de ceux qui avaient des abonnements au journal.

Une fois que plus de la moitié de la Grande Salle eut disparu derrière les grandes portes, Dumbledore prit de nouveau la parole, « La photographie sur la première page ce matin est plutôt… graphique. L'ancien Directeur de Durmstrang, que vous avez toutes et tous rencontré, a été capturé et tué par Voldemort la nuit dernière. Ses restes ont été déposés dans les bureaux du _Daily Prophet_. Ceux d'entre vous qui ne désirent pas voir cela peuvent retourner dans leur salle commune et vos camarades de Maison vous apporteront votre courrier. Les Directeurs de Maison parleront avec chacune de vos Maisons après que vous ayez rejoint les plus jeunes élèves. Je vous demanderai de ne pas discuter de ces nouvelles avec les plus jeunes élèves d'ici là, et de ne pas partager les images avec eux. »

Chaque étudiant dans la Grande Salle resta collé à son siège, les yeux levés vers la table d'honneur dans une fascination horrifiée. Dumbledore soupira et frappa dans ses mains. Un cri strident retentit lorsque les hiboux volèrent dans la Salle Le courrier pour les plus jeunes années fut entassée au bout de chaque table. Harry se raidit et se prépara mentalement, sachant pertinemment que ce serait mauvais. Nul doute que Dumbledore allait recevoir un très grand nombre de Beuglantes pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'autorisé les étudiants les plus âgés de voir le journal du matin.

Jusqu'à ce matin tous les rapports du _Daily Prophet_ sur les attaques de Mangemorts et consort avaient montré des images de la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, ou des maisons moldues ruinées. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils montreraient une victime, mais probablement pas la dernière. Pour la plus grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard, la guerre était sur le point de devenir une réalité.

De petits cris furent entendus le long de la Salle au fur et à mesure que les élèves déroulaient le journal. Au moins deux élèves de Poufsouffle et un de Serpentard bondirent sur leurs pieds et s'enfuirent de la Grande Salle. Les plus âgés Gryffondor se pressèrent autour d'Hermione, de Seamus, et de Katie Bell. Harry sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour croiser le regard de Ron. Le rouquin s'était dressé de toute sa hauteur et Harry était reconnaissant d'avoir un tel ami.

**Igor Karkaroff, Mangemort, retrouvé mort**

La photographie était en effet horrible. Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Les restes de l'ancien Directeur pouvaient à peine être identifiés comme humains. La Marque des Ténèbres était visible sur son bras et un mot, 'Traitre', était marqué au fer rouge sur sa poitrine, brillant du même vert que le sortilège de la mort. Sa tête était absente, coupée de manière inégale.

« Je vais être malade, » déclara un Septième Année qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, avant de sortir en courant de la Salle.

Hermione laissa le journal sur la table pour que quiconque voulait le lire le puisse et enroula ses bras autour d'Harry. Elle enfouit sa tête dans sa robe et murmura des mots rassurants que seuls les trois amis pouvaient entendre. Ron se glissa à leurs côtés et attira Harry et Hermione vers lui, les encerclant de ses longs bras.

Harry n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'Hermione leur disait. Chaque battement de son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles, et le mot 'Traitre' brillait de mille feux devant ses yeux lorsqu'il les fermait. Il ne pouvait pas lever les yeux vers les professeurs, ne pouvait pas lever les yeux vers son père.

A la table d'honneur, Remus était assis à côté de Snape et ils observaient tous les deux les diverses réactions des élèves, mais accordaient discrètement une attention toute particulière pour les Sixième Année de Gryffondor.

« Ah, c'est donc cela, » déclara Remus en toute connaissance de cause. Ses yeux s'allumèrent dans sa soudaine compréhension.

Severus leva un sourcil interrogatoire, « Oui ? »

« Il ne te repousse pas uniquement pour ton bien, Severus, » répondit Remus à voix basse. Nul ne pouvait entendre leur échange.

« Mais alors que fait-il ? » demanda Snape.

« Il commence à tenir à toi, Severus, » déclara Remus en regardant la table Gryffondor, plus particulièrement vers les trois étudiants qui cherchaient force et réconfort des deux autres. « Il a peur de te perdre, toi aussi. Il a essayé de te repousser pour se protéger. Si ça avait été toi, et non Karkaroff, je ne sais pas ce qu'Harry aurait fait. »

Jusque là, les pensées de Snape étaient principalement occupées par la manière dont la mort de Karkaroff pouvait être annonciatrice de la sienne, ou par la manière dont la cicatrice d'Harry avait dû le réveiller la nuit précédente. Il n'avait pas pris en considération le fait qu'Harry allait peut-être l'imaginer à la place de Karkaroff, allait imaginer perdre un autre père. Les élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle lentement et solennellement. Aucun des Serpentard ne prit la peine de faire des commentaires désagréables envers les Gryffondor et en retour les Gryffondor ignorèrent les Serpentard.

La table du staff se vida en même temps, McGonagall, Flitwick, et Sprout rejoignirent leurs élèves sur le chemin de leurs salles communes. Madame Pomfrey aida Lupin une fois que les élèves furent hors de vue. Severus devait se préparer pour trouver exactement comment s'adresser à ses élèves. Il devait être suffisamment méprisant pour les enfants des Mangemorts qui allaient faire leur rapport à leurs parents et trouver la manière d'atteindre ces étudiants qui n'avaient pas décidé quel serait leur choix.

Harry sentit une main le retenir alors que les Gryffondor grimpaient les escaliers menant à leur Tour. Il découvrit McGonagall avec une expression concernée sur le visage. Il ralentit son pas et fit signe à Hermione et Ron qu'ils devaient continuer sans lui. Quand les autres étudiants furent assez loin, Harry s'arrêta et fit face à sa Directrice de Maison.

« Si vous souhaitez voir Severus après l'annonce, je vous conduirai dans ses quartiers, » lui dit doucement McGonagall.

Harry sentit ses yeux le piquer mais se retint de laisser apparaître la moindre larme. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser pour l'instant, c'était imaginer découvrir le corps de Snape sans sa tête, et l'image se transforma lentement en Sirius tombant derrière le voile. Il hocha lentement la tête, ne se fiant pas à sa voix. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin et McGonagall énonça le mot de passe quand ils atteignirent la Grosse Dame.

« Lothlorien, » dit-elle clairement.

Tous les yeux se rivèrent sur Harry et McGonagall quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune. Chaque Gryffondor était présent, assis sur les canapés et les fauteuils qui avaient été tournés pour faire face à la même direction. Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione sur le canapé qu'ils s'étaient appropriés des années plus tôt. Les autres Sixième Année et quelques Cinquième Année se regroupèrent autour d'eux. Hermione prit la main d'Harry et la serra gentiment.

« James Aaron Potter, » dit doucement Severus, son mot de passe personnel pour cette année, qui lui permettait de remplacer n'importe quel mot de passe protégeant la Maison Serpentard.

« Veuillez annoncer le nouveau mot de passe, Professeur Snape, » demanda une voix sans corps.

« Traitre, » énonça clairement Severus. L'entrée de la salle commune Serpentard s'ouvrit et il entra. Ses Serpentard étaient assis calmement et correctement, leurs dos droits et leurs yeux fixés sur leur Directeur de Maison. Il survola du regard ses étudiants, le regard sévère. Certains avaient une fierté farouche qui brillait dans leurs jeunes yeux, d'autres tentaient de dissimuler leur peur.

« Les Serpentard sont fiers, » commença-t-il. « Les Serpentard sont intelligents. Nous ne montrons aucune faiblesse. Nous ne nous courbons pas devant l'adversité. »

McGonagall donna à ses Gryffondor un doux sourire, « Si c'était possible, je protégerai chacune et chacun d'entre vous des terribles choses qui se déroulent à l'extérieur de notre école, mais alors je faillirai à vous préparer pour le monde auquel vous ferez face en sortant de ce domaine. »

« Comme nombre d'entre vous le sait, Igor Karkaroff est mort pour avoir trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » déclara Severus sans émotion avant de faire une pause pour l'effet. La tension dans la salle était plus grande qu'elle ne l'était plus tôt dans la Grande Salle. Parmi les Serpentard se trouvaient ceux destinés à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ceux qui resteraient neutres, ceux qui aspiraient à se détacher de leurs racines Mangemort, et très peu qui combattraient publiquement pour le côté de la lumière. Tant qu'ils étaient à l'école, néanmoins, quasiment la totalité d'entre eux garderaient pour eux leurs opinions. « Utilisez ce jour pour travailler vos cours, pour envisager votre avenir… »

« … souvenez-vous que les victimes de ces temps ne sont pas seulement ceux qui se battent du même côté que vous, » déclara McGonagall à sa Maison. « Portez le deuil pour ceux qui meurent pour leurs convictions. Pensez aux forces qui guident le chemin de vos opposants. Examinez vos propres choix et pesez le pour et le contre de vos actions. Utilisez ce jour pour réfléchir. »

« Ne portez pas le deuil pour Igor Karkaroff, » déclara Severus froidement. « Sa mort a été le résultat direct des choix qu'il a fait. Soyez assurés que vous fassiez judicieusement vos choix. Le nouveau mot de passe pour la salle commune est 'Traitre'. »

Sans un autre mot, Severus pivota sur ses talons et quitta la salle commune Serpentard. Ses serpents n'étaient pas habitués à de longs discours de la part de leur Directeur de Maison. Il parcourut les couloirs des donjons à grandes enjambées et pénétra dans son bureau, depuis lequel il entra dans ses quartiers privés. Si l'un de ses élèves avait besoin de le voir, l'un des portraits à l'extérieur de son bureau ou le Baron Sanglant l'alerterait. Il s'assit sur le canapé le plus proche du feu et ferma les yeux.

« Si l'un d'entre vous éprouve le besoin de parler à quelqu'un aujourd'hui, vos Préfets sont sur place, ou vous êtes les bienvenus dans mon bureau. Mlle Granger, M. Weasley, » Ron et Hermione levèrent les yeux vers elle, « veuillez faire un tour dans les cuisines s'il vous plait, et demandez aux Elfes de Maison de fournir la Maison en thé pour la journée. » McGonagall fit à Hermione un petit sourire, « Essayez de ne faire aucune tentative pour les libérer aujourd'hui, s'il vous plait. » Un rire parcourut le groupe d'élèves, allégeant considérablement l'humeur générale, et Hermione rougit. Les Gryffondor rebondissaient aisément. « M. Potter, veuillez m'accompagner un moment s'il vous plait. »

Le trio suivit McGonagall hors de la salle commune et s'arrêta avec elle dans le couloir, « Je peux vous faire confiance à tous les deux pour trouver des excuses appropriées pour M. Potter ? »

« Oui, madame, » répondit Hermione. Ron acquiesça de la tête. Les deux jeunes joignirent leurs mains et prirent la direction des cuisines.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'aile des quartiers du staff, Harry remarqua qu'il était presque aussi grand que sa Directrice de Maison. Il se souvint de sa Première Année quand elle le dominait de toute sa hauteur, stricte et sévère. A présent elle avait une légère claudication qui apparaissait les jours de pluie, qui étaient fréquents en Ecosse, comme un rappel des événements du printemps précédent. Elle lui semblait bien plus humaine maintenant, tout comme ses autres professeurs, avec leurs fautes et vulnérabilités, comme tout le monde.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée des quartiers de Snape en silence et firent une pause devant le portrait gardien. McGonagall écarta avec douceur les quelques mèches de cheveux d'Harry retombant sur son front et il se demanda fugacement pourquoi tant de gens ressentaient le besoin de toucher ses cheveux tout le temps, « Si vous avez besoin de n'importe lequel d'entre nous, nous sommes là pour vous. »

Harry hocha la tête, « Merci. » Il énonça le mot de passe et entra dans les appartements.

Les yeux de Snape étaient fermés et sa respiration régulière. Harry s'approcha lentement du canapé et observa son père pendant un moment. Il était très mince, trop mince comme l'était Harry. Il paraissait fragile sans son regard perçant et sa mine renfrognée, et Harry sentit la peur l'envahir. Il avait tenté de ne pas se rapprocher et de ne pas se laisser approcher, de ne pas s'attacher, mais il avait échoué. Il avait menti quand il avait dit à Remus qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un père. C'était probablement ce dont il avait le plus besoin.

Il attrapa la couverture, verte bien évidemment, qui était pliée et posée sur le dossier du canapé et la borda autour de son père. Harry alla ensuite dans sa chambre et revint avec un oreiller et une autre couverture, celle-ci d'une belle teinte dorée sombre. Il retira ses chaussures et sa robe, posa l'oreiller sur les genoux de son père, et se recroquevilla sur le canapé.

_**SS SSsssS SSsssS SSsssS SS**_

Severus monta les escaliers de la Tête de Sanglier et se dirigea vers l'une des rares chambres à louer à l'étage supérieur du pub. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer les rumeurs qui se propageraient si qui que ce soit au rez-de-chaussée l'avait reconnu, malgré la capuche recouvrant son visage. Il frappa à la porte et une voix douce lui demanda d'entrer.

Les cheveux auburn de Lily Potter étaient reconnaissables alors même qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Il ferma la porte et resta juste sur le seuil, « Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? »

« Tu es toujours aussi direct, Severus, n'est-ce pas ? » Lily se retourna et lui sourit. Elle avait un petit paquet enroulé de couvertures dans ses bras et, alors qu'elle traversait la pièce, Severus le vit remuer légèrement. Elle le lui tendit et Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre l'enfant, « J'aimerai que tu rencontres Harold James Potter, Harry. »

Severus sentit sa jalousie flamber un instant et voulut demander, pourquoi Harold ? Si jamais il devait avoir un fils à lui… mais il stoppa son train de pensées là. Il était fort peu probable qu'il ait un jour des enfants. Il prit une profonde inspiration et put sentir l'odeur qui était instantanément estampillé 'bébé' dans l'esprit des hommes. Il y avait le talc… et quelque chose de doux et frais que Severus ne put nommer. Il la sortit de son esprit.

« Un autre Potter, » ricana Severus qui baissa les yeux vers le bébé endormi. « C'est la copie carbone de son père. »

« Pas tout à fait, » répondit doucement Lily. Elle se pencha et plaça un baiser sur les doux cheveux noirs en désordre de son bébé.

Il y eu comme un miaulement et les yeux du bébé s'ouvrirent… de brillants yeux verts exactement comme ceux de sa mère. Severus et le bébé se regardèrent et il fut un moment désorienté. Le bébé sourit et une petite main potelée s'éleva et prit une poignée de ses cheveux. Lily se mit à rire et força le petit poing à lâcher ses cheveux.

« Tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici juste pour rencontrer le fils de Potter, » Severus fronça les sourcils vers Lily.

Les yeux verts, dont avait hérité le bébé, changèrent de manière dramatique quand ils passèrent de son bébé à Severus. Elle avait l'air si triste, comme si elle avait le cœur brisé, « Non, Severus, pas seulement. Je voulais te remercier, pour tes informations. Nous sommes partis en planque, sous la protection d'un nouveau sort Fidelius. »

Severus hocha la tête et positionna le bébé autrement, avec beaucoup de maladresse. Il n'avait jamais tenu un enfant auparavant et était terriblement effrayé de le laisser tomber, bien que Lily ne semblait pas inquiète à ce sujet, « Cela fait partie de mes fonctions. »

« Je voulais te demander une faveur, Severus, » Lily posa une main sur la sienne. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il hocha simplement la tête, pas certain de ce dont elle avait besoin. « Si quoi que ce soit devait arriver à James ou moi, s'il te plait… s'il te plait, pourras-tu veiller sur Harry pour moi ? »

Severus baissa de nouveau les yeux sur l'enfant. Harry faisait des bulles et des gazouillis, complètement inconscient de la gravité du moment. C'était déjà un futur Gryffondor.

« Je protègerai ton fils, si son père ou toi ne surviviez pas pour le faire, » répondit Severus, pas trop sûr de la raison pour laquelle il venait de donner sa parole pour sauvegarder la progéniture d'un homme qui l'avait tourmenté pendant des années. Peut-être était-ce dû à la dette de vie qu'il devait à Potter, ou au fait que Lily avait toujours été bonne pour lui, peu importe ce qu'il lui avait dit ou fait.

« Merci Severus, » Lily le prit par surprise et le serra dans ses bras. Le haut de ses joues était humide contre son menton. Elle se recula et sortit un mouchoir d'un panier à couvercle posé sur la table pour essuyer ses yeux. Lily reprit gentiment son fils de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, debout sur la pointe des pieds pour y parvenir.

Harry fut installé dans le panier avec un sort de sommeil et Lily lança avec aisance plusieurs charmes sur elle-même pour dissimuler son apparence, « Je dois rentrer à présent. James sera bientôt à la maison, et il ramène les Maraudeurs avec lui. » Avec un dernier sourire, elle tira sa capuche sur sa tête, prit le panier, et quitta la pièce.

Pendant que Severus la regardait partir, ses bras lui semblèrent étrangement vides. Il attendit probablement plus de temps qu'il n'était nécessaire avant de remettre sa propre capuche et de quitter le pub.

_**SS SSsssS SSsssS SSsssS SS**_

Il se réveilla avec l'esprit soudain plus clair. Pendant des années, il avait revu cet après-midi en se demandant à quoi pensait Lily, pourquoi l'avait-elle choisi, lui entre tous. Severus cligna des yeux et commença à s'étirer quand il sentit un étrange poids sur ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur la tête aux cheveux sombres de son fils, le visage bien plus paisible dans le sommeil qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il était réveillé. Il vit la ressemblance avec l'enfant qu'il avait tenu quelques instants dans ses bras des années plus tôt.

Les bras d'Harry étreignaient son oreiller, sa tête reposait uniquement sur un petit coin et était pressée contre le ventre de Severus. Ses genoux étaient remontés contre sa poitrine et la couverture d'un doré sombre de son lit était à moitié sur le sol. Severus ne put se résoudre à réveiller Harry malgré la sensation de fourmillement dans ses jambes. Le jeune homme avait encore besoin de chaque minute de sommeil dont il pouvait bénéficier.

Severus lissa les cheveux noirs indisciplinés, comprenant la raison pour laquelle chaque adulte de l'entourage proche d'Harry ressentait le besoin d'en faire autant, « Tu ne peux pas me repousser, Harry. Je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où j'ai appris que Lily était enceinte de toi. Rien de ce que tu peux me dire ou faire ne changera cela. »

Harry remua dans son sommeil et serra l'oreiller plus fort dans ses bras. Severus remarqua la robe soigneusement pliée et posée sur un fauteuil, ses chaussures placées côte à côte sous la table d'entrée. Les lunettes, qui nécessitaient probablement une nouvelle prescription, étaient sur la table basse, à côté de deux tasses et d'un pot de thé fumant, d'une assiette de biscuits bien garnie, et d'un petit bol de bonbons au citron qui reposait sur un morceau de parchemin plié. Severus se demanda comment il avait réussi à dormir alors qu'au moins deux personnes étaient entrées dans ses quartiers.

« Maudit soyez-vous, Albus, » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, « Vous ne me laisserez jamais m'en tirer avec ça. »

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Si on oublie le début, c'est mignon, ce petit chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? D'accord c'est triste aussi, je n'imagine même pas ce que doit ressentir Lily de ne pouvoir dire à Severus, sans doute devenu son plus cher ami, qu'il est l'un des pères d'Harry, de ne pouvoir lui dire qu'il aime et qu'il est aimé…

Mais ne retenons que le plus mignon, entre autre Severus avec bébé Harry dans ses bras, et Severus et ado Harry endormis sur le canapé, la tête de ce dernier sur les genoux du premier… Quels éléments de chantage pour notre ami Albus. J'espère qu'il avait son appareil photo dans le fond d'une des poches de ses robes aux couleurs criardes.

Je confirme, comme je l'écrivais plus tôt, que les jours de pluie sont fréquents en Ecosse… mais que ça ne gâche rien à l'ambiance générale, d'autant que les Ecossais sont très accueillants… (et ont un accent terrible, mais ça n'a rien à voir).


	28. Chapter 28

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** Rien ne m'appartient. J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : ça y est, nouveau pc, qui marche du feu de dieu. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ma connexion Internet arrête de faire le yoyo…

Les vacances (des autres) arrivant, je bosse énormément. Je vais essayer de maintenir un rythme de un chapitre par semaine au minimum. Je sais, ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais j'ai une vie en dehors de la traduction, et elle est plutôt chargée e, ce moment... D'autant plus que j'ai tout de même envie de profiter des beaux jours^^.

Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie pour tout !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre vingt huit

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Dans l'après-midi, Harry se retrouva avec son père dans le bureau de Dumbledore, profitant du fait que les cours aient été annulés. Ils discutèrent des cours qu'il avait pu rattraper, il avançait bien mais il devait encore travailler pour récupérer tout ce qu'il avait raté. Ils discutèrent également du moment où il recommencerait ses leçons supplémentaires, pendant les vacances de Noël. Jusqu'alors, ses duels avec Remus seraient la seule activité extra scolaire qu'il aurait. Karkaroff ne fut pas mentionné, pas plus que le bien-être mental d'Harry, ou ce qu'il en restait.

« J'ai remarqué que tu t'étais inscrit pour rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, » commenta Dumbledore.

Harry se méfia instantanément. Il savait parfaitement que le Directeur ne parlait jamais à tort et à travers et ne mentionnait jamais rien, même le plus minime état de fait, sans qu'il n'y ait de raison sous jacente, « Oui. »

« Es-tu conscient que tu bloques ta magie, Harry ? » Demanda Dumbledore après avoir lancé un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche.

Le brusque changement de sujet était très certainement lié, mais Harry ne réussit pas à deviner de quelle manière. Il jeta un regard rapide en direction de Snape, qui ne lui fut d'aucune aide, et ses yeux retrouvèrent le Directeur, « Non. Je bloque ma… Comment ? »

Ce fut Snape néanmoins qui répondit, « C'est un peu similaire à l'Occlumancie, Harry. Tu as des barrières qui retiennent prisonnière une portion de ta puissance, mais qui la libèrent quand tes émotions sont bouleversées. »

Cela pourrait expliquer comment il avait détruit l'infirmerie ce jour-là, et comment il pouvait produire un Patronus corporel. C'était un réconfort, en quelque sorte. Harry était certain jusqu'à présent qu'il ne pourrait jamais être capable de tuer Voldemort.

« Notre idée est d'utiliser la Legilimencie pour t'aider à briser ces barrières, » Dumbledore avait repris la parole. « Le problème, c'est que tu vas devoir baisser tes boucliers d'Occlumens pour qu'on puisse le faire, et que tu devras être détendu et conscient tout le temps. Une fois que tes boucliers seront abaissés, Severus t'aidera avec les barrières pendant que je m'assurerai qu'il n'y ait pas d'intrusion dans ton esprit. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Ça ne manquait pas de bon sens… mais… « Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec le fait que je reste ou non à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël ? »

Harry vit Severus sourire d'un coin de l'œil tandis qu'il gardait sa concentration dirigée vers Dumbledore. Le Directeur avait un large sourire et ses yeux pétillaient. Harry ne sut dire si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou non.

« Nous avons demandé à Charlie de rester au quartier général de l'Ordre pendant les vacances afin qu'il puisse nous assister à te garder détendu tout au long du processus, » répondit Dumbledore. « J'ai demandé à Minerva de te retirer, ainsi que Mlle Granger, et les Weasley, de la liste. »

Ainsi Noël se déroulerait au Square Grimmauld, la dernière place au monde où Harry désirait se retrouver. Mais c'était la seule place où il pourrait poursuivre son entrainement, et c'était là que Dumbledore voulait travailler sur ces barrières, il n'avait donc pas le choix. La demeure appartenait à présent à Remus, et Kreattur et Mme Black étaient partis, mais Sirius était partout dans cette maison. Les meubles, Buckbeak… chaque fois qu'Harry entrait dans une pièce quelque chose lui rappelait Sirius.

_**SS sss SS**_

Le reste du trimestre passa comme un éclair, avec une Hermione qui obligeait Harry à étudier à chaque instant où il ne mangeait pas ou ne dormait pas. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une heure pour la convaincre de le laisser reprendre son propre entrainement en défense non magique et ça valait le coup. Cette activité physique lui fournissait une pause bien méritée entre ses livres et son rattrapage pratique dans la manipulation des sorts.

Chaque fois que sa cicatrice le gardait éveillé, Harry se faufilait dans la Salle sur Demande, sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité, pour des entrainements supplémentaires. Remus fit les courses de Noël d'Harry pour lui, ou du moins récupéra sa liste et demanda à l'Ordre de s'en occuper. Ginny acheta le cadeau de Remus à Pré-au-Lard pendant le week-end précédent Noël.

Harry poursuivit également ses lettres à Charlie sous la couverture de Ryan Kelly. Il ne pouvait pas être spécifique sur quoi que ce soit mais les réponses étaient toujours utiles et il était agréable de lire des nouvelles des dragons et des autres dresseurs de dragons. Les cours d'Occlumancie avaient également repris et la possibilité de se lancer en Legilimencie avait été évoquée.

Ces nuits et les cours de Potions étaient les seules fois où il pouvait voir Snape. Ils n'avaient que très peu le temps de parler et Harry ne savait pas quoi dire quand ils l'avaient. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au livre de Potions en Fourchelang, et Harry sentait que Snape hésitait beaucoup à ce sujet. Les examens arrivèrent et Harry pensait avoir plutôt bien réussi, compte tenu de ce qui s'était passé ce trimestre. Ses notes ne seraient pas spectaculaires mais elles seraient acceptables.

_**SS sss SS**_

Hermione et Ron étaient ensemble à l'étage en dessous, dans un des nombreux salons de la demeure, pendant qu'Harry arpentait un couloir au dernier étage. Il voulait qu'ils aient du temps à se consacrer à eux-mêmes. Ginny était… en fait, Harry ne savait pas où était Ginny. Elle était probablement en train d'écrire à quiconque était son petit ami en ce moment. Harry avait renoncé à garder la trace.

Le moins de nouvelles chacun demandait au sujet des jumeaux, mieux cela se passait pour tout le monde. Ils avaient réquisitionné une des salles dans le sous sol et en avaient fait un laboratoire de potions où ils menaient leurs expériences. A moins de vouloir devenir le cobaye de leur dernière expérience, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée d'entrer dans cette pièce, et même de poser des questions dessus. Le reste de la maisonnée était dans leur chambre, dans la cuisine, dans un des salons, ou dans le parloir à mettre en place les décorations de Noël.

Harry était dans le couloir du dernier étage parce qu'il n'y avait pas de fantômes de Sirius à cet endroit. Il n'avait jamais vu son parrain dans cette partie de la demeure. Il n'y avait pas de portraits sur les murs des membres de la maison des Black, pas de dégâts créés par Buckbeak, mais un simple papier peint. Il tournait le dos aux escaliers et n'entendit pas la personne qui arriva derrière lui. Quand une main se posa sur son épaule, néanmoins, Harry ne paniqua pas, il s'abaissa et fit tomber la personne en lui balayant les pieds de sous son corps. Il pivota sur ses talons et désarma la personne qui était entrée dans son espace personnel avant de baisser les yeux vers lui.

« Charlie ? » S'exclama-t-il avec surprise quand il vit le rouquin dresseur de dragons allongé par terre se frotter le bras.

« Tu t'es bien entrainé, Harry, » observa Charlie avec un sourire narquois.

« Maintenant tu sais que tu ne dois pas te faufiler derrière moi comme ça, » sourit Harry. « Merci d'avoir répondu à mes lettres, Charlie. »

« Pas de soucis, » Charlie haussa les épaules et Harry se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol le long du mur opposé à lui. Il jeta la baguette de Charlie dans les mains de ce dernier une fois qu'ils furent assis tous les deux. « Alors, as-tu suivi mon conseil ? »

« Sais-tu à quel point il est difficile de trouver quelqu'un avec qui sortir quand tu as ce truc sur ton front ? » Harry fit un geste en direction de sa cicatrice avec dégoût et fronça les sourcils. « Tu embrasses une fille et elle pense aussitôt que tu vas te marier avec elle. Je crois que j'ai abandonné l'idée de sortir avec un élève de Poudlard. »

« Et tu t'en tiens à des partenaires plus âgés ? » Sourit Charlie.

Harry renifla, « Tu dois bien le savoir. Et toi, vois-tu quelqu'un ? »

« La réserve de dragons n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour rencontrer des gens, » répondit Charlie avec un large sourire qui passa une main à travers ses cheveux.

« Celle-ci est nouvelle, » Harry prit la main de Charlie et inspecta la trace d'une récente brûlure, la traçant du bout de son index.

« Reginald est devenu grincheux. Il a éclos peu de temps après que tu sois parti, » expliqua Charlie en frissonnant sous les doigts d'Harry.

« Vous êtes cinglés, vous autres. Qui appelle des dragons Prudence, Reginald, Constance ou Ernest ? » Harry eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. Charlie riait et Harry leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire timide. « Alors ça fait longtemps pour toi aussi ? »

Charlie acquiesça. Une communication silencieuse passa entre eux et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du couloir, sur leurs genoux. Pendant leur baiser passionné, Harry poussa Charlie contre le mur et grimpa sur ses genoux, chevauchant ses jambes.

« Partages-tu encore une chambre avec Ron ? » Demanda Charlie le souffle court. Harry hocha la tête et commença à embrasser avidement le cou de Charlie, « Ma chambre, donc. »

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main vers Charlie. Harry remarqua qu'il faisait maintenant pratiquement la même taille que le rouquin, bien qu'il garderait toujours une silhouette plus fine, plus fragile, même en retirant son glamour. Il devait avoir grandi depuis qu'il avait quitté la Roumanie. Ils glissèrent le long des couloirs, gardant un œil et une oreille pour éviter les autres, en particulier Molly Weasley, et fermèrent la porte de Charlie derrière eux dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la chambre. Charlie et Harry lancèrent tous deux des sorts de silence.

Les vêtements furent retirés à la hâte et jetés n'importe où. Charlie plaqua Harry sur le lit. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient quittés que quelques jours plus tôt, et non il y a près de quatre mois. Harry laissa Charlie prendre le contrôle et s'épanouit sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé allongé sur lui. Charlie amena Harry au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre plusieurs fois, uniquement pour reprendre le même processus. Enfin, Harry n'en put plus et ils atteignirent ensemble le septième ciel.

Harry passait et repassait avec langueur ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Charlie, son dos glissant avec la fine pellicule de sueur qui le recouvrait. Charlie embrassait langoureusement le cou et les mâchoires d'Harry. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait le désir de bouger dans la suavité de leur plaisir. Charlie se déplaça finalement, néanmoins, pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry. Harry se nicha contre Charlie et le rouquin le serra étroitement contre lui.

Ils parlèrent de certaines des choses dont aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu écrire dans leurs lettres, ne faisant pas confiance au courrier. Harry avait vaguement mentionné son père et ses maux de tête mais reprit les détails dans l'étreinte de Charlie. Il s'excusa de n'avoir pas pu écrire durant les semaines où il pouvait à peine parler, et encore moins rédiger une lettre. Charlie lui répondit en l'embrassant.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre cadeau de Noël, » commenta Harry en baillant.

Charlie se mit à rire, « ça tombe bien, parce que tu n'en auras aucun autre. »

« Idiot ! Si j'en avais l'énergie tout de suite, je te frapperai, » grogna Harry.

« Hum, je vais garder ça en mémoire… le meilleur moment pour taquiner Harry Potter, après le sexe, » se moqua Charlie.

« Méfie-toi, les jumeaux m'en doivent une ou deux, » le menaça Harry.

« Et qu'as-tu fait pour que ce soit le cas ? » Demanda Charlie.

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et baissa les yeux vers Charlie avec un sourire narquois, « Je leur ai donné mes gains du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour qu'ils puissent démarrer leur magasin de farces et attrapes. »

Les yeux de Charlie, qui étaient à demi-clos, s'ouvrirent en grand et, s'étranglant à moitié, il se mit à tousser, « Bordel, tu es leur grand mécène secret ! Maman ferait une crise si elle savait. »

« C'est pourquoi seuls les jumeaux, Ron, Hermione et moi sommes au courant, et à présent, toi aussi, » Harry se pencha et embrassa Charlie. « Nous pourrions probablement ajouter Bill et Ginny à la liste et en faire un grand complot. Dommage que ton père, même si ça devait sauver sa vie, soit incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit à ta mère. » Un autre baiser.

Charlie tendit les bras et attira Harry sur lui. Il exhorta Harry à ouvrir sa bouche et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry se tortilla pour aligner son corps sur celui de Charlie et sentit la virilité de Charlie s'éveiller à nouveau. Celle d'Harry s'enflamma aussitôt et toute conversation fut abandonnée.

Pendant l'après-midi, Harry réussit à faire une petite sieste, après s'être épuisé avec soin. Charlie le réveilla quand il fut temps de descendre et de rejoindre les autres pour le dîner. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de manquer un seul repas.

Harry regrettait son séjour en Roumanie quand ils pouvaient simplement s'endormir enlacés. A Londres, avec quasiment chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix dans la même maison qu'eux, ils devaient assister à chaque dîner, chaque déjeuner et chaque petit-déjeuner, et devaient dormir habillés et dans des chambres séparées. Pour la première fois, Harry était reconnaissant que Snape n'ait pas pris de chambre dans la demeure. Cela aurait été suspect puisqu'il ne passait jamais plus de temps qu'il n'en faut avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Charlie lança une litanie de sorts de nettoyage, allant jusqu'à nettoyer les vêtements qu'ils portaient tous les deux.

Harry se mit à rire, « Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce que Maman est capable de repérer, » répondit Charlie alors qu'il faisait tomber les sorts de silence après un autre baiser, et ils prirent les escaliers en direction de la cuisine.

Harry prenait toujours la même place près du centre de la table, aux côtés de Ron et en face des jumeaux. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la pièce, Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil que Snape était présent et il attira Charlie sur le siège voisin au sien immédiatement. Le père d'Harry n'eut pas l'air très ravi et le visage de Charlie se teinta du célèbre rouge Weasley.

« Bon sang, » jura Harry dans sa barbe, « Foutue inquisition Espagnole. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? » Demanda Ron, la bouche déjà pleine de nourriture.

« Tu as l'air bien plus détendu, Harry, » commenta Mme Weasley qui amenait et déposait un autre plateau de nourriture sur la table. « Qu'as-tu fait cet après-midi ? »

« J'ai juste parlé avec Charlie, » Harry sourit à Mme Weasley. Ron devait finalement avoir fait la connexion, puisqu'il commença à s'étouffer avec sa purée. Harry frappa son dos du plat de la main, « Ralentis donc un peu, Ron. Tu devrais prendre le temps de regarder ce que tu avales avant que ça n'entre dans ta bouche, » ne put s'empêcher de répondre Harry avec un large sourire.

« Mâche donc ta nourriture, Ron. Et bien, cela a certainement fonctionné, » déclara Mme Weasley. « Je devrais demander à Charlie comment il fait pour une prochaine fois. »

Les jumeaux, qui avaient écouté l'échange avec amusement, riaient à présent de l'autre côté de la table. Les membres de l'Ordre continuaient à tour à tour faire leur entrée dans la cuisine et à s'installer autour de la table. Que ce soit intentionnellement ou non, la place à côté de la place attitrée d'Harry, pourtant parmi les plus rapidement accessibles, avait été laissée libre jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux jeunes sorciers. Les jumeaux se moquèrent diaboliquement des joues écarlates de Charlie.

« Est-ce que la conversation que tu as eue avec Snape était enrichissante, Charlie ? » Demanda Fred tandis que George ricanait.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Fred, George, » Charlie hocha la tête vers chacun de ses frères. Il ne se laissa pas avoir par leur appât si _subtilement_ lancé et les regarda droit dans les yeux, « Dois-je demander à Maman si elle a finalement appris de qui aviez-vous obtenu l'argent pour monter votre magasin ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement alors que les jumeaux pâlirent et secouèrent la tête simultanément, « Euh… non… non, ça ne devrait pas être nécessaire. N'est-ce pas, Fred ? »

« Absolument pas nécessaire, George. Nos lèvres sont scellées, Charlie, » les jumeaux hochèrent tous deux la tête avec ferveur.

« Hey, on se calme, » les taquina Harry. « Je parie que je pourrais juste l'annoncer à tout le monde ici et maintenant, et… » Harry prit appui sur ses jambes et mains comme s'il allait se lever.

« Non ! » Hurlèrent les jumeaux de concert.

Toute conversation à la table cessa et tout le monde tourna son regard vers eux. Fred et George devinrent rouge vif. Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête et tournèrent toute leur attention vers leur nourriture. Harry secoua la tête, très amusé par les événements. Il ne souhaitait pas se confronter au tempérament de feu de Molly Weasley plus qu'eux ne le voulaient. Après tout, Harry était celui qui avait rendu possible financièrement qu'ils puissent quitter l'école avant l'obtention de leur diplôme.

Il se pencha vers Charlie et demanda à voie basse, « Que voulait-il ? »

« Il m'a fait la leçon, m'a fait me sentir comme si j'avais de nouveau onze ans, » répondit Charlie. « Il m'a dit que si je te faisais du mal, j'apprendrai bien plus de choses sur la Magie Noire que je n'ai jamais voulu en apprendre. »

Harry établit un contact visuel avec Snape, qui était à l'extrémité de la table, du côté lui faisant face, et leva ses sourcils. Snape lui lança un regard sévère et mima un 'plus tard'.

Harry secoua la tête, soupira, et murmura à Charlie, « Chouette, maintenant, je vais avoir le droit à une leçon également. J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec ton père. »

« Ooh, » grimaça Charlie, « Je me rappelle de celle-ci. »

« Ouais, ben tu n'avais pas Gred et Forge pour l'interrompre et te donner alors leur propre version complètement tordue, » chuchota Harry. « En plus de tout cela Remus a tenté de faire de même il y a environ un mois. Tout le monde pense qu'à cause des Dursley je suis complètement naïf. L'école Moldue m'a appris bien plus que je n'ai jamais voulu savoir. »

Charlie ne put retenir son rire face à la petite moue d'Harry.

D'après le nombre de membres là, voire même de la seule présence de Snape, il était évident qu'il y avait une réunion ce soir-là. Cette pensée fut confirmée quand Dumbledore entra dans la cuisine alors que le repas touchait à sa fin. Les quatre étudiants se levèrent docilement pour quitter la pièce, mais Dumbledore leva la main pour les arrêter.

« Harry, je voudrais que tu restes ce soir, » annonça Dumbledore.

Surpris, Harry leva les yeux vers le Directeur et deux voix, qui n'étaient en général jamais d'accord, s'élevèrent ensemble, « Albus. »

« Severus, Molly, nous sommes déjà passés par là, » répondit Dumbledore qui posa son regard perçant sur chacun d'entre eux.

Aucun des deux n'ajouta un mot. Harry se tourna vers Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ron était clairement jaloux de l'inclusion d'Harry dans les affaires de l'Ordre et quitta la salle en colère. Hermione et Ginny lancèrent toutes deux un regard sympathique à Harry et suivirent Ron. Harry se rassit sur le siège qu'il venait de quitter. Les membres du staff de Poudlard qui manquaient encore à l'appel entrèrent dans la cuisine et se joignirent aux autres membres de l'Ordre.

« Est-ce que tu étais au courant ? » Demanda-t-il tout bas à Charlie. Ce dernier secoua la tête. Harry porta son regard de l'autre côté de la tête vers les jumeaux, « Vous ? » Ils haussèrent les épaules.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, Dumbledore prit la parole, « Harry, tu as atteint un niveau d'efficacité certain en Occclumancie. Assez pour être inclus dans plus d'affaires de l'Ordre. Je ne peux pas te permettre de quitter Poudlard pour toutes les réunions, mais tu seras tenu informé de tout ce dont nous discuterons à ton sujet. Quand tu résideras dans cette maison tu pourras assister aux réunions, mais tu ne deviendras pas un membre à part entière avant ta majorité et la fin de tes études à Poudlard. Rien de ce que tu apprendras ici ne devra être partagé avec tes amis. »

Harry hocha la tête. C'était plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, en dépit de la promesse de Dumbledore le printemps précédent de ne plus jamais laisser Harry dans le noir.

« Quoi que tu fasses ou choisisses, Harry, » lui murmura Charlie à l'oreille, « adresse-toi à chacune des personnes présentes par leur prénom, même mes parents ou Snape. En t'incluant dans l'Ordre, Dumbledore déclare que tu es un adulte, tu dois donc agir comme tel. Mieux vaut ne pas appeler Tonks, Nymphadora, cependant, ou elle te jettera un sort de son cru. »

La réunion fut plus ou moins ce à quoi Harry s'attendait et il n'eut pas grand-chose à faire ou à dire. Ils parlèrent des dernières actions des Mangemorts et de la politique du Ministère. La presque totalité de la réunion fut même assez ennuyeuse. Harry était content de ne pas avoir été présent lorsque Snape avait raconté à tous comment Karkaroff était mort. Il savait que son père avait dû faire des choses assez horribles pour garder sa couverture avec Voldemort, mais Harry ne ressentait nullement le besoin d'en connaître les détails. Ce qu'il savait déjà sur cette soirée et son expérience personnelle étaient bien assez mauvais comme cela.

La seule chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas, c'était que l'Ordre lui parle des plans de Voldemort pour lesquels il était concerné. Des frissons parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale. Depuis qu'Harry avait entendu la prophétie dans son ensemble, il avait fondé tous ses projets d'un possible avenir sur cette dernière. Il n'avait pas pris en considération le fait que Voldemort puisse également baser ses plans sur la portion qu'il en connaissait. Or tout ce dont Voldemort était réellement au courant, c'était qu'Harry avait le pouvoir de l'arrêter.

Cela signifiait qu'Harry allait devoir devenir très puissant, sans doute même plus puissant que Dumbledore ne l'était.

Cela signifiait également que Voldemort pourrait le voir comme un possible allié, plutôt que comme une cible, si Harry pouvait être convaincu de changer de camp… d'autant qu'il savait qu'Harry avait déjà lancé un sort impardonnable.

Harry ne prêtait plus vraiment attention à son entourage quand Dumbledore finit par clore la séance. Il fixa le plateau de la table et examinait avec minutie chaque nœud et dessin du bois pendant que des milliers de pensées virevoltaient dans son esprit. Chaque scenario imaginé jusqu'à ce jour se terminait par une grande épreuve de force entre Voldemort et lui. Quelques fois, ce dernier combat avait lieu pendant une attaque à Poudlard, ou au Ministère. Une fois, il avait même imaginé qu'ils se battaient à l'extérieur du Terrier, bien que la maison soit vide depuis près d'un an.

« Harry, » le souffle de Charlie lui chatouilla l'oreille et Harry leva les yeux pour découvrir la cuisine pratiquement vide.

« Je vous l'avais dit, Albus, » déclara Snape, « il est encore trop jeune. »

« Hum ? Non, je vais bien, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir, » insista Harry. Snape qui l'observait très attentivement, ne semblait pas être convaincu. « Non, vraiment, c'est juste que… » Harry regarda autour de lui dans la cuisine et s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient que tous les quatre. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, « La prophétie dit que l'un d'entre nous doit mourir, alors je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à l'idée qu'il pourrait essayer de me recruter, mais il ne doit pas savoir que… » Harry remarqua qu'ils prêtaient une grande attention à ce qu'ils disaient. « Pourrions-nous tourner cela à notre avantage ? »

Harry vit les yeux de Charlie s'écarquiller, les muscles du visage de Snape se resserrer et ses traits se refermer, et l'air tranquille mais sérieux de Dumbledore qui le regardait comme s'il présentait un argument très intéressant dans un débat.

« Non, il n'en est pas question, non ! » Snape semblait sur le point d'exploser. Harry en reconnaissait parfaitement les signes. « Je l'interdis. Je ne t'autoriserai pas à prendre la Marque. »

Le fort tempérament d'Harry s'enflamma. Il était prêt à se lever et à argumenter le droit de Snape à lui interdire quoi que ce soit, mais Charlie posa une main sur sa jambe et Harry reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Dumbledore ne fit pas mine de parler, se contentant de regarder l'échange entre Harry et Snape.

« Nous pourrions ne pas en arriver là, » déclara Harry avec autant de calme que possible. « Je pourrais lui laisser penser… lui laisser croire que je veux le rejoindre… et me rapprocher de lui. »

« Harry, non, » Snape ne portait plus son habituel masque inexpressif. Il s'assit en face d'Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry déglutit avec difficulté quand il vit le regard quasiment implorant de son père, « Tu ne comprends pas. Chaque Mangemort est présent lors de l'initiation. Ce que tu suggères relève du suicide. »

Harry tressaillit et Snape eut immédiatement l'air coupable. Harry baissa de nouveau les yeux vers la table, « La Prophétie dit que l'un d'entre nous doit tuer l'autre, mais elle ne précise pas si celui qui l'accomplit restera en vie. C'est peut-être la seule chance que j'ai… et si je dois me sacrifier pour qu'il meure, je le ferai. »

La main de Charlie se resserra sur la jambe d'Harry et Snape se leva avec souplesse et traversa la cuisine pour se poster devant la porte. Harry leva les yeux mais Snape leur tournait le dos.

« Nous ferons tout notre possible pour qu'un tel sacrifice soit inutile, » déclara Dumbledore. Harry avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le dos de Snape. « Harry… Harry regarde-moi, » Harry obéit et tourna la tête vers lui. « Pour le moment, je ne veux pas que tu approfondisses cette idée de rejoindre Voldemort ou même de lui laisser croire que tu le ferais. Severus le fera patienter et lui dira que votre relation progresse tout doucement. Tu vas te concentrer sur ton entrainement. Pour le moment, tu n'es pas prêt à te confronter à lui. »

Harry hocha la tête et se leva, « Je devrais aller me coucher dès à présent, alors. Bonne nuit. »

« Je vais y aller aussi, » Charlie se leva pour suivre Harry et c'est seulement à cet instant que Snape se retourna et lança un regard entendu au jeune homme roux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres séparées, puisque M. et Mme Weasley n'étaient pas au courant de l'ampleur de leur relation, quelle qu'elle fut. Cette question sur l'ampleur de leur relation ennuya Harry et il chercha à se convaincre qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, parce que ça mettrait Charlie en trop grand danger.

Quand la cicatrice d'Harry le réveilla cette nuit-là, il déambula dans la maison jusqu'à se trouver dans la chambre de Charlie, il se glissa dans son lit et se rendormit dans les bras du sorcier plus âgé.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Retour de Charlie, youpi ! Reste à savoir pour combien de temps…

J'avais envisagé de relire entièrement l'histoire, mais finalement j'aime bien la redécouvrir au (quasi) même rythme que vous…

A bientôt et encore merci !


	29. Chapter 29

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Malgré ce couple qui n'est pas si habituel, chacun est content du retour de Charlie... Moi, je ne le vois pas repartir comme ça et laisser Harry... pas plus que je ne vois Harry choisir quelqu'un d'autre... Mais bon, je peux me tromper...

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos encouragements…

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre vingt neuf

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Dès qu'Harry et Charlie eurent gravi les escaliers et que Severus eut obtenu la confirmation que deux portes bien distinctes s'étaient refermées, il suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à la cheminée puis dans le bureau du Directeur.

« Albus, ne songez même pas à envoyer mon fils rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, » Severus était une masse d'émotions et de sentiments contradictoires. Il en arrivait même à souhaiter que Black soit encore là. Le cabot aurait certainement été d'accord avec lui sur ce coup là. « Je quitterai le pays et le prendrai avec moi avant de même songer à le vendre de cette manière. »

« Severus… » Dumbledore avait utilisé sa voix apaisante, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas.

« Ne comprenez-vous pas, Albus ? » Severus était sur le point de libérer sa colère sur quelqu'un. Il était tenté d'utiliser Charlie Weasley comme cible, mais n'avait aucune envie de voir la réaction d'Harry s'il faisait cela. « Harry ne ressemble en rien à James. Il est comme moi. Vous savez comment s'est passée mon enfance, et en plus de tout cela, il a hérité de mon tempérament. »

« Je le sais depuis des années, mon enfant, » le regard de Dumbledore pétilla et Severus ne désirait rien de plus au monde à cet instant que de faire s'éteindre le scintillement dément des yeux du vieil homme, quitte à utiliser certains sorts de son cru. « Que penses-tu que j'essaie de te montrer depuis cinq ans ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je continue à vous obliger à faire des choses ensemble tous les deux ? Il y a eu de nombreux moments où j'aurais souhaité qu'Harry soit réparti à Serpentard, ainsi tu aurais été dans l'obligation d'apprendre à connaître Harry au lieu de Potter. »

Severus abandonna l'idée de jeter un sort à Albus et frappa le mur à la place… rudement. Fawkes en eut les plumes qui frémirent et piailla vers Severus. Le Directeur avait rappelé à Severus plus de fois que ce dernier ne pouvait se souvenir qu'Harry n'était pas James, mais il avait toujours refusé de l'écouter. Jusqu'à présent.

« Calme-toi, Severus, » déclara Dumbledore fermement. « Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de demander à Harry de rejoindre Voldemort, que ce soit maintenant ou dans le futur. » Severus hocha la tête et fit de son mieux pour retrouver son calme. « Nous retournerons aux quartiers généraux demain dans l'après-midi, pour travailler sur les barrières d'Harry. Cela lui donnera quelques jours pour s'y adapter avant Noël, puis nous pourrons commencer à travailler. »

Noël. Severus jura. Il n'avait pas échangé de cadeaux avec qui que ce soit à l'exception du Directeur depuis les fêtes précédant le sort de mémoire de Lily. Il allait devoir trouver un cadeau pour Harry dans les jours qui suivraient, et probablement plus d'un seul. Quand il releva la tête, les yeux d'Albus pétillaient de plus bel. Severus s'assura de claquer la porte en sortant. C'était puéril, mais ça faisait beaucoup de bien.

Avec le nombre de membres de l'Ordre vivant dans les quartiers généraux, Severus était obligé de garder sa personnalité du Professeur Snape. Il arriva pendant qu'ils déjeunaient et fut apaisé de voir Harry plaisanter avec ses amis et avec les autres personnes à table avec lui. Granger devait avoir calmé Ron Weasley pendant que l'Ordre menait sa réunion. Harry était assis entre Ron et Charlie Weasley et ils souriaient tous entre deux bouchées. Severus se demanda brièvement comment Molly Weasley réussissait à nourrir tout ce monde, surtout quand on connaissait l'appétit vorace de ses propres enfants.

« Qu'dir' tu d'partie d'checs, 'Arry ? » Demanda Ron Weasley.

« Berk, » commenta Granger de l'autre côté de la table, « ne peux-tu pas avaler ce que tu as dans la bouche avant de parler, Ron ? Vraiment, tu as les pires des manières à table. »

« Je crains que M. Potter n'ait d'autres plans pour cet après-midi, » Severus s'avança depuis le seuil de la pièce et retint immédiatement l'attention de tous.

« J'ai quelque chose de prévu ? » Demanda un Harry confus.

C'était juste trop tentant, et Severus savait qu'Harry ne le prendrait pas sérieusement. Il baissa les yeux vers Harry comme s'il était une potion qui avait pris une inattendue odeur fétide, « Oui. »

Harry se ratatina sous le regard glacial, et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre lui lancèrent des regards sympathiques, « Désolé, Ron. »

Le plus jeune des mâles Weasley dévisagea furieusement Severus pour faire bonne mesure et rassura son ami pendant que Severus échangeait un regard avec Charlie. Le dresseur de dragons soutint son regard et lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Je vous verrai dans le salon de devant dès que vous aurez fini votre repas, Potter, » Severus leva les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait encore toute l'attention de la pièce. « Je pense que nous ne serons pas dérangés. Si l'un d'entre vous a besoin de la cheminée, faites le maintenant ou utilisez celle de la cuisine quand Molly l'aura relâchée. Ne me faites pas attendre, Potter. »

Severus ne resta seul dans le salon de devant que quelques minutes avant qu'Harry et Charlie n'y pénètrent. Harry semblait nerveux, « Dons, nous allons nous occuper de mes… euh… barrières, aujourd'hui ? »

« Cela te prendra un certain temps avant de t'habituer aux changements de flux de magie à l'intérieur de ton corps, » déclara Severus plus gentiment que la majorité des gens dans la cuisine ne le pensaient capable. « Nous voulions que tu sois capable de profiter au moins d'un peu de tes vacances. »

« Et puis l'entrainement reprendra, » Harry passa et repassa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. C'était un geste similaire à l'un de ceux que James avait, mais il n'avait pas les mêmes raisons. James ébouriffait ses cheveux avec ses mains pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien en désordre. Harry le faisait lorsqu'il était nerveux ou qu'il tentait d'aplanir ses indomptables cheveux couleur ébène.

Severus se redressa et son attention se reconcentra, « Weasley, nous devons installer des sorts de protection sur cette pièce. Je veux que vous mettiez un Imperturbable sur les portes, puis que vous protégiez la pièce contre le feu, les chocs, enfin que vous lanciez les plus puissants sorts de silence que vous connaissiez. Je vous fais confiance et suis certain que vous êtes capable de tout ça. »

Charlie hocha la tête et se mit au travail sans poser la moindre question. Harry regarda Severus et ce dernier put lire la question se former dans l'esprit de son fils. Il n'avait nul besoin de Légilimencie tant le visage de ce dernier était expressif.

« Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui se passera quand nous nous débarrasserons de ces barrières, et certaines d'entre elles ne se laisseront sans doute pas abattre autrement que par la force. Il vaut mieux être certains de faire cela en sécurité, » expliqua Severus tout en commençant à se concentrer sur sa propre magie. « Assieds-toi simplement et essaie de te relaxer. Albus devrait être ici d'un moment à l'autre. »

Sur ces mots, l'âtre de la cheminée se mit à verdir et le Directeur en sortit, « Ah, je vois que vous avez commencé sans moi. »

Dumbledore sortit son sachet de bonbons au citron et le tendit à Harry. Severus fut très près d'éclater de rire devant le regard soupçonneux d'Harry, « Avez-vous mis quelque chose dans ces bonbons ? »

Les mots de Charlie s'évanouirent et il dût recommencer son sort de protection sur la cheminée. Severus haussa un sourcil et Dumbledore rit tranquillement, « Tu es le premier à me le demander, Harry, bien que je sois certain que ton père en ait été tenté un grand nombre de fois. Ce sachet contient une Potion Calmante assez douce. Je pensais que nous pourrions tous en bénéficier aujourd'hui. »

Harry acquiesça, prit deux bonbons au citron, et ferma les yeux tout en les savourant. Severus fronça les sourcils à l'intention du Directeur mais prit un seul bonbon, le premier bonbon au citron qu'il n'ait jamais accepté. Charlie en lança distraitement un dans sa bouche avant de finir son sort et de continuer avec un autre. Dumbledore remit le sachet dans sa poche et demanda à Severus de débuter le sort contre les explosions de pure magie, comme celle qu'Harry avait eue dans l'infirmerie. Bientôt la voix du Directeur se joignit à celle de Severus et la pièce scintilla littéralement de magie.

Severus remarqua que Charlie avait ajouté quelques sorts de protection en plus de ceux qu'il avait demandés et il hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation. Il fallut un moment avant qu'il ne remarque que Dumbledore avait lancé un sort contre la Magie Noire et il frissonna. C'était fort possible que certains des pouvoirs transférés à Harry par Voldemort soient libérés.

« Jusqu'à quel point avez-vous entrainé votre empathie ? » Severus demanda à Charlie.

Le rouquin sembla quelque peu surpris de cette question, « Je n'ai rien fait, enfin presque rien. Il n'y a pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à entrainer, juste quelques sensations. » Charlie haussa les épaules, « Je ne l'utilise réellement que pour mon travail, de manière générale. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient et Severus savait que, peu importe les nouvelles émotions et souvenirs qui lui avaient été rendus, il détesterait toujours ce pétillement. Il tenta d'ignorer le Directeur et dirigea Charlie vers le canapé où s'était assis Harry, « C'est plus fort que ce que vous pensez. Je vous ai vu calmer Harry avec plus d'efficacité que quiconque, avec un simple frôlement, et cela à travers de puissants boucliers d'Occlumancie. Si vous avez le temps, vous devriez rencontrer quelqu'un pour travailler sur cela. »

« Harry est particulièrement réceptif, » Charlie se tortilla inconfortablement et Severus sut qu'il avait en tête la discussion qu'ils avaient eue la veille, « ou bien facile à lire. Il diffuse énormément ses émotions. »

Severus se retourna vers le Directeur avec un regard accusateur. L'homme avait une certaine tendance à garder ses cartes pour lui. Dumbledore se contenta de hocher la tête, « Il est possible qu'Harry ait lui aussi une certaine empathie. Il s'est toujours montré très doué avec les animaux. »

« Cette information aurait été utile l'année dernière, » Severus lui lança un regard furieux. Les empathes étaient connus pour être particulièrement vulnérables aux intrusions dans leur esprit.

« Est-ce que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit ? » Dumbledore perdit quelques instants sa bonhomie de gentil vieil homme et tourna vers le Professeur de Potions un regard perçant et sage. Severus détestait cela.

« Non, » grogna-t-il à contrecœur.

« Je suis assis juste devant vous, vous savez ? » Harry émit un petit gloussement de sa place sur le canapé et Severus soupçonna qu'il y ait un peu plus que de la Potion Calmante dans ces bonbons. Il avait lui-même quelques difficultés à rester en colère.

« Lève-toi un instant, Harry, » lui demanda Dumbledore. Harry obéit et le canapé fut métamorphosé en une causeuse avec un large et haut coussin assorti posé à ses pieds. « Assieds-toi Charlie, et Harry tu peux te mettre devant lui. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de maintenir le contact et d'apaiser toute tension provenant d'Harry que tu pourrais ressentir. »

Charlie et Harry s'installèrent confortablement et Severus entrevit le petit sourire qui dansa sur le visage d'Harry alors que ce dernier s'appuyait contre la poitrine de Charlie. Le jeune sorcier enroula ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune et Harry posa ses mains sur celles de Charlie. Leur aisance l'un avec l'autre rappela à Severus celle qu'il avait avec James, mais il repoussa cette pensée distrayante afin de la réexaminer plus tard. Si Harry et Charlie étaient tous deux empathiques…

« Bien, » Dumbledore fit venir un des fauteuils à haut dossier qui se trouvait près de l'âtre et le fit se poser à côté du sien pour Severus. « Dans quelques instants, Harry, je voudrais que tu abaisses tes boucliers d'Occlumens. Je vais entrer dans ton esprit et construire mes propres boucliers afin d'éviter toute intrusion pendant que nous travaillons, puis je laisserai entrer Severus. »

« Hum hum, » Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris et ses yeux se figèrent de concentration.

A ses côtés, Dumbledore énonça doucement, _Legilimens_. Après un moment, il fit signe à Severus qui répéta le sort avec sa baguette dirigée vers Harry, _Legilimens_.

Il y eut un soupçon de résistance lorsque Severus entra en contact avec les boucliers de Dumbledore puis il fut dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il fit un rapide tour, cherchant les pensées conscientes d'Harry, et il se trouva debout dans une sorte de vide avec Harry à ses côtés. Etrangement, c'était un Harry qui n'avait pas les sorts apposés sur lui par Lily lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nouveau-né.

« Alors, comment procédons-nous ? » Demanda Harry, les mains dans les poches.

« C'est ton esprit, » répondit Severus avec un sourire narquois. « Je suis là pour t'aider, pas pour faire tout le travail. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous avez déjà vu ces barrières, alors pourquoi n'allons-nous pas jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Severus prit la main d'Harry, « Laisse-toi simplement me suivre. Cela va peut-être te sembler un peu étrange. »

Il se concentra sur la magie interne d'Harry et se laissa attirer par elle. Il y eut une étrange sensation de tiraillement, quelque chose entre le transplanage et le transport par Portoloin, et le vide se remplit d'une boule de lumière pulsatile, dont les rayons s'échappaient à travers un étrange ensemble de blocs.

« Waouh, » Harry se dirigea vers la lumière et tendit la main pour toucher ses barrières. « Vous ne plaisantiez pas. »

« Je ne plaisante pas, » déclara sévèrement Severus.

« Alors, ça ne devrait pas clignoter comme cela ? » Demanda Harry, ses mains parcourant la surface inégale. Severus reconnut des blocs de construction pour enfants, certains en bois et d'autres de ces couleurs brillantes qui s'assemblaient les uns aux autres, d'autres éléments prenant l'aspect d'une toile d'araignée, et même quelques vignes ou plantes grimpantes, tout ce mélange composant les barrières qui bloquaient sa magie.

« Non, cela devrait briller en permanence. Ce qui s'enfuit de la barrière… est la magie que tu utilises en ce moment, » expliqua Severus.

Harry se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, et Severus remarqua qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes dans son esprit, « Mais… il y en a tellement peu qui… qui… »

Severus haussa un sourcil, « La prophétie dit que tu as le pouvoir de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et chacun de tes parents était très puissant chacun de son côté. Rappelle-toi également du fait que tu aies déjà montré quasiment autant de puissance qu'Albus peut en être capable. »

Harry secoua la tête et déglutit avec difficulté. Il laissa ses mains continuer de courir le long des différentes barrières, « Pourquoi sont-elles là ? Comment puis-je faire pour y remédier ? »

« A chaque occasion où tu as pu effectuer de la magie accidentelle lorsque tu étais enfant, tu étais puni, » Harry hocha la tête. « Et chaque fois, n'émettais-tu pas le souhait de ne pas avoir cette capacité à faire ce que tu avais fait ? »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête et des larmes commencèrent à s'échapper du coin de ses yeux. Il commença à rétrécir sous les yeux de Severus, à régresser en âge, « Je suis un monstre, anormal, contre nature… »

Les mots furent prononcés durement et Severus voulut immédiatement les contredire mais il était comme hypnotisé. Severus observa les jeunes versions d'Harry qu'il avait connues à Poudlard. La régression en âge continua et le garçon maigrichon tout en jambes et en bras vêtu de vêtements bien trop grands devint de plus en plus petit. Des hématomes évoluèrent à partir de marques quasi effacées, qui devinrent jaunes, violettes, noires, bleues puis disparurent. Un assortiment de blessures apparurent, bien trop nombreuses même pour un enfant extrêmement maladroit, avec au moins trois plâtres sur des membres différents. Quand Harry cessa de rétrécir, il y avait un tout petit garçon qui levait un regard timide vers Severus.

« Salut, j'suis Hawwy, » dit Harry d'une voix enfantine. Il tendit ses petits bras potelés vers Severus, « Pwendwe moi ? »

Severus se pencha et prit Harry dans ses bras. Il ne devait pas même avoir deux ans. Le processus de rajeunissement s'était arrêté peu après la mort de James et Lily. Il tint l'enfant tout contre sa poitrine et souhaita avoir la chance de rester là avec son jeune fils, afin de l'élever et de profiter de lui.

« J'étais assez mignon, non ? » Severus sursauta au son de la voix du Harry de seize ans. Le jeune sorcier s'avança derrière lui jusqu'à ses côtés et chatouilla l'enfant dans ses bras, le faisant se tortiller et éclater de rire. « Dommage que nous n'ayons pas d'appareil photo ici. Toutes mes photos passent de celles prises par Maman et Papa à celles prises à Poudlard. Je n'en ai même pas de nous. »

« Je suis certain que nous pourrons nous arranger pour en avoir quelques-unes, » déclara Severus doucement, son regard passant de petit Harry à ado Harry. « Comment as-tu fait cela ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est mon esprit. Je pense que nous avons besoin de lui. Hey Harry, tu veux voir quelque chose de magique ? »

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers l'adolescent et sourit, hochant la tête avec exubérance. L'enfant se calma rapidement, néanmoins, et le sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un triste, et pratiquement désespéré, regard, « La Magie n'eziste pas. Wien de tel. »

« Oncle Vernon a tort, Harry, » Ado Harry lissa en arrière les cheveux de petit Harry et lui leva gentiment son menton. Sa voix était apaisante. « Il est méchant et il a tort. La Magie est bien réelle, et tu es un être magique. »

Le petit garçon pleurait à présent, silencieusement, « Non, je suis mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, monstwe, fawdeau, mauvais Hawwy. »

« Montre-nous, Harry, » demanda Severus à l'enfant. Ado Harry et petit Harry prirent le même air affolé. Le petit garçon tendit les bras vers l'adolescent, qui le prit des bras de Severus. Tous les deux respiraient lentement et péniblement, cherchant à contrôler leur souffle. « Qu'est-ce qui te rend mauvais ? »

Le petit garçon enfouit son visage dans les robes de l'adolescent et ce dernier se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, la voix tremblante, comme s'il n'était pas convaincu lui-même, « Nous pouvons le faire, Harry. Tout va bien. Il va nous aider. »

Pendant qu'ado Harry continuait de parler à petit Harry, cela devint progressivement plus sombre autour de lui. Ado Harry se pencha et déposa l'enfant sur le sol, s'agenouillant derrière lui avec une main sur son dos. Il y eut un hurlement et un flash de lumière verte, puis une deuxième lumière, plus brillante que la première. L'adolescent et l'enfant levèrent tous deux la main droite pour la presser contre leur cicatrice.

Les scènes s'enchaînèrent devant eux trop rapidement pour réellement les distinguer les unes des autres et, alors que l'enfant vieillissait lentement, toutes les images se centrèrent sur lui. Vernon et Petunia Dursley apparurent et disparurent fréquemment, hurlant sur Harry et parfois le giflant ou le secouant. Dudley Dursley intervint également à différents âges, ses poings volant. Severus tenta d'intervenir dès que les souvenirs se mirent à revenir en boucle mais fut repoussé brutalement en arrière, uniquement pour être stabilisé par ado Harry, qui regardait tout ça à la fois avec douleur et avec détermination.

Des flammes de colère s'embrasèrent dans les yeux de l'adolescent et ils se mirent à briller avec leur intensité, « Je ne vais pas les laisser faire, non je ne vais pas les laisser. »

Severus s'avança derrière Harry et posa sa main sur son épaule, « Nous n'allons pas les laisser faire, Harry. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, ni avec eux. »

« Toi le monstre contre nature, » s'égosilla Vernon Dursley devant un jeune Harry d'environ huit ans. « Qu'as-tu donc fait cette fois ? »

Ado Harry s'agita devant Severus et s'avança de quelques pas. Dursley ne pouvait ni les voir, ni les entendre, mais ado Harry ne semblait pas s'en soucier. « Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je ne suis pas anormal, ou contre nature, ou mauvais ! Vous avez tort ! Vous avez tort ! Vous êtes le monstre ! Regardez donc votre cochon de fils ! Regardez donc dans un miroir, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Vous êtes si _normaux_ que c'en est effrayant ! »

Severus regarda derrière lui et vit que la lumière pulsatile était toujours là, mais les rayons qui s'échappaient étaient plus importants. Des morceaux de la barrière s'écaillaient et d'autres se dissolvaient pendant qu'Harry continuait à crier sur sa tante et son oncle, et sur son cousin. Toute la colère et la douleur qu'il avait retenues pendant quinze ans étaient libérées devant les souvenirs qui défilaient. Severus retourna son attention vers Harry et essaya de le réconforter, mais il fut repoussé par cette même force invisible.

Quand Harry se retrouva à court de mots, il s'effondra sur ses genoux, tremblant et sanglotant. Une version en miroir de lui-même le regardait tristement.

« Ils sont partis, Harry, » le reflet Harry déclara lentement.

Harry leva les yeux vers son double et Severus voulut prendre son enfant dans les bras mais fut encore incapable de l'atteindre, « Ils ne partent jamais. »

« Mais ils n'ont plus aucun pouvoir sur toi, plus maintenant, » le reflet Harry sourit. « Tu as une famille, et des amis, et un monde auquel tu appartiens. »

Harry se releva lentement de ses genoux et tendit la main vers le reflet Harry, « J'ai peur. »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et vit que les barrières étaient pratiquement toutes parties. Tout ce qui restait était un mince filet, mais la lumière continuait de pulser, et Severus ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était presque trop lumineux pour les yeux, mais Severus pouvait pratiquement y distinguer l'orbe de magie, qui ressemblait un peu à une boule de fils de lumière.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à avoir peur, tant que tu ne laisses pas tes peurs te gouverner, » le reflet Harry sourit encore et commença à changer.

Severus sentit Harry prendre sa main de nouveau et la serrer, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'aime pas cela. » Il y avait une pointe de panique dans sa voix.

Avant que Severus ne puisse répondre, ils se mirent à tourbillonner et l'orbe pulsatile qui était la source de la magie d'Harry tourna en orbite autour d'eux. Ils cessèrent de tourner quand le reflet Harry s'arrêta debout devant la lumière. Il ne ressemblait cependant plus du tout à Harry. Il y avait trop de similitudes pour les nommer, mais il y avait quelque chose d'essentiel qui était différent.

« Tom, » grogna Harry à côté de lui, sa baguette magique s'était matérialisée dans sa main et il la pointait vers son reflet.

Severus en aurait tressailli s'il n'avait pas un tel contrôle de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais vu le visage qui lui faisait face, mais il reconnut la forme altérée de celui qui deviendrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres une vingtaine d'années plus tard. Sa baguette apparut dans sa main et il la pointa dans la même direction qu'Harry.

Le garçon du reflet se mit à rire d'une manière cruelle, « Non, Harry, je ne suis pas Tom. Je suis toi… ou plutôt une partie de toi. En quelque sorte ton Tom intérieur, si tu veux. »

« Je ne veux pas, » grogna Harry derrière ses dents serrées. « Je ne ressemble en rien à Riddle. »

'Tom' s'approcha d'eux et se plaça de telle façon que la baguette d'Harry lui frôlait la poitrine, juste au-dessus du cœur, « Mais si, Harry, tu lui ressembles, et tu le sais. Tu les as remarquées, toutes ces nombreuses petites choses qui te relient à lui. »

« Ces choses-là ne sont pas importantes, » les yeux d'Harry lancèrent des éclairs. « Ce sont nos choix qui définissent ce que nous sommes. Ce sont les différences qui sont importantes. J'ai choisi d'être différent de Tom. J'ai choisi d'être Harry. »

Un sourire, froid et féroce, étirant les lèvres minces, s'agrandit lentement sur le visage de 'Tom', « Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Harry, et cela ne le sera pas, quand il ne te laissera pas le choix, mais tu n'en es pas encore là. »

'Tom' vacilla et disparut. Les yeux d'Harry étaient écarquillés et paniqués. Il tournait rapidement autour de lui-même, cherchant dans le vide, pointant sa baguette dans toutes les directions.

« Où est-il allé ? Que voulait-il dire ? » Demanda Harry.

Le regard de Severus était resté sur la lumière, et sur la dernière barrière, celle à la forme de toile d'araignée, qui se déplaçait très légèrement, en ondulant, « Il te reste une barrière à détruire, Harry. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Cria Harry.

Severus s'avança pour stabiliser son fils, « Je te tiens, Harry. Je ne te laisserai pas. »

Harry se raccrocha au bras de Severus et ce dernier sentit une vague de calme les envahir. Charlie, pensa aussitôt Severus. La respiration d'Harry s'apaisa et, avec Severus, il fit face à la lumière encore enfermée. Harry fit quelques pas en avant et tendit la main pour toucher la dernière barrière encore en place comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Severus se demanda comment il pouvait se tenir debout devant elle et la regarder directement, mais peut-être apparaissait-elle différemment à Harry. Elle ondula sous sa main et se déplaça, s'épaississant et tourbillonnant.

« Oh merde, » jura Harry qui recula sa main rapidement. « Ce n'est pas bon. Ce n'est pas bon. »

« Harry ? » Demanda Severus.

Harry guida Severus d'une main sûre afin qu'il se mette derrière lui, « Je pense que nous sommes sur le point de rencontrer mon vrai 'Tom intérieur'. Vous êtes certain de vouloir rester ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry, » lui affirma Severus avec détermination, « Je ne lâcherai pas prise. Que je sois damné si je laisse quelqu'un te faire encore du mal, toi y compris. »

« Uh hum, » acquiesça Harry. « Je pense que c'est définitivement l'un des plus étranges instants de ma vie. »

La toile d'araignée se resserra en un brin unique et s'épaissit. Severus sut où cela allait les mener avant que les écailles n'apparaissent. Il se rappela l'échec du club de duel, la première fois qu'il avait entendu Harry parler Fourchelang. Il baissa les yeux et fut surpris de voir Harry sourire.

« Ce n'est rien, » le sourire d'Harry était plein de confiance en soi. « J'ai tué un basilic quand j'avais douze ans. Il n'y a aucun serpent dont je n'ai peur. »

« Es-tu certain d'être un Gryffondor ? » Demanda Severus avec un sourire narquois.

Harry haussa les épaules, « Le Choipeau m'a presque réparti à Serpentard. Je pensais jusque-là que c'était à cause de lui, mais à présent je pense que c'est parce que vous êtes mon père. »

Severus sourit, le cœur gonflé de fierté. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'Harry était son fils, il s'était posé des questions sur sa répartition, et sur le souvenir de la scène qu'il avait vu entre le Choipeau magique et Harry lors de la Deuxième Année de ce dernier, « L'un ou l'autre, je suis fier de toi. »

« Merci, » réplica doucement Harry. « A présent, allons nous débarrasser de ce putain de serpent et foutons le camp d'ici. »

Severus renifla, levant les yeux au ciel devant le langage de son fils. Il allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet, « Effectivement. »

Le serpent s'était à présent entièrement formé. Il s'éleva au-dessus d'eux, s'enroulant autour de la lumière. Ses anneaux se serraient, laissant seulement échapper les brins de lumière qui pulsaient. Harry s'adressa au serpent en sifflant et Severus frissonna. L'animal sortit sa langue et lui répondit. Les sifflements allaient et venaient, et le serpent baissa sa tête à leur niveau. Harry siffla ce qui apparut à Severus comme un ordre mais le serpent resserra ses anneaux et lui répondit en sifflant.

« Avec moi, Sort d'Implosion à trois, » déclara Harry qui commença immédiatement son compte à rebours.

Leurs baguettes l'une à côté de l'autre étaient pointées sur la tête du serpent géant. A trois ils crièrent ensemble, _Adtono_, et il y eut un énorme flash de lumière. Pendant un instant, Severus pensa que la puissance d'Harry allait les consumer tous les deux. Puis il ne pensa plus.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Pfiou… Chapitre que j'ai trouvé extrêmement difficile à traduire…

A bientôt !


	30. Chapter 30

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : J'aime bien ce chapitre… ^^ Un peu plus léger tout de même que le précédent…

J'ai dû garder quelques expressions anglaises sans quoi certaines phrases n'auraient plus eu de sens…

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre trente

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Severus sortit de la Pensine et eut un large sourire. Il embrassa Lily sur la joue et James sur les lèvres, « J'aurais aimé être présent. »

« Tu l'étais, » déclara doucement Lily. « Tu étais avec nous. »

Cela avait été presque pénible à regarder, tous les Maraudeurs portant des robes d'un même or profond, alignés aux côtés de James alors qu'Albus dirigeait la cérémonie. Mettre les Maraudeurs en or devait être une blague, puisqu'ils étaient loin d'être purs. Alice Longbottom, Beatrice Collins et Yvonne Diggory se tenaient, toutes en rouge écarlate, aux côtés de Lily. C'était une cérémonie de mariage entièrement Gryffondor, tous les Gryffondor de leur promotion, bien que l'une d'entre eux était déjà mariée à un Serdaigle, étaient là. La famille de Lily était également présente, sa sœur ayant vraiment l'air désagréable, seuls Moldus participant à la cérémonie. Les portraits des parents Potter, morts pendant que James suivait sa formation d'Auror, étaient rayonnants depuis leurs chevalets.

« Es-tu prêt, Sev ? » James mordilla sa lèvre et son regard se perdit dans celui de Severus.

Severus caressa doucement le visage de James avant de prendre sa joue en coupe et de tracer ses lèvres de son pouce, « Je suis prêt. »

Ils se placèrent face à face, se tenant la main. James et Lily venaient de rentrer de leur lune de miel, bien qu'ils aient dit à leurs amis que leur retour ne serait que la semaine suivante. Tous les trois étaient dans l'une des demeures appartenant à la famille Potter, un cottage rarement utilisé dans les Highlands écossaises. Très peu de gens savaient qu'elle existait et ils ne seraient pas interrompus à moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne rappelle Severus à ses côtés. C'était le lieu où James et Severus se retrouvaient à l'époque où les parents du premier et l'oncle du second étaient encore en vie.

Lily commença à parler, sa baguette dessinant un motif en l'air que Severus connaissait mais ne voyait pas en ce moment. Ses mots déferlèrent sur lui en de telles vagues de magie que leur forme parlée avait perdu tout sens. C'était la même cérémonie que Dumbledore avait effectuée pour Lily et James, choisie pour sa pérennité et sa flexibilité. La plupart des cérémonies de mariage ne permettaient pas un autre lien pour l'un des participants. Celle-là permettait ainsi à James et Severus de se lier également, à la seule condition que ce soit Lily qui effectue le lien… et elle fonctionnerait avec la Marque des Ténèbres.

Severus se sentit presque flotter lorsqu'il plongea dans les yeux de James, perdu dans les profondes prunelles noisette. Il répéta les mots du rituel au moment approprié, une partie de lui juste assez consciente de ce qui l'entourait pour le faire automatiquement. La voix de James s'éleva avec la sienne et se mélangèrent, ténor et baryton. Le ton riche et profond de Severus soulignait magnifiquement le ton léger et dansant de James. Le doux mezzo de Lily les menait et sa magie les entourait tous les deux. Severus sentit le lien entre l'homme et la femme pendant que son lien avec James se formait. Il put voir la surprise dans les yeux assombris quand James sentit un soupçon de la Marque des Ténèbres, et sut que Lily l'avait ressenti également, par l'intermédiaire de ce dernier.

Tous les trois restèrent debout en silence pendant que leur magie se mêlait avant de se calmer autour d'eux. Severus s'avança et scella leur lien dans les bras de James. Il sentit la main de Lily dans son dos en signe de bénédiction de l'instant. James se recula avec un énorme sourire et emmena Severus loin de sa femme, vers l'escalier qui menait vers les chambres à coucher à l'étage supérieur. Lily leur sourit et transplana du cottage avec un 'crack'.

_SS sss SS sss SS_

Un chiffon doux et frais passait sur le front de Severus. Il soupira et ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Albus Dumbledore penché au-dessus de lui. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau dans une vaine tentative de supprimer ce mal de tête qui le menaçait… et afin de retourner dans son souvenir. Il y avait plusieurs fioles dans ses poches et il en sortit celle contenant un anti douleur, l'avalant comme une dose de whisky et bénissant les remèdes magiques quand son mal de tête disparut quasiment instantanément.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Severus ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. La pièce semblait en bon état. Il étendit sa conscience pour vérifier les sorts qu'ils avaient lancés et constata que celui qui protégeait la salle contre les explosions de pure magie avait été activé… et presque démantelé. Plusieurs des sorts de protection de Charlie avaient également été activés.

« Il ira bien, » répondit Dumbledore avec un petit rire, « maintenant que tu es réveillé. »

Severus n'eut que le temps de voir une forme floue débouler vers lui avant de se retrouver les bras pleins d'un adolescent en larmes. Il serra son fils contre lui et leva avec confusion les yeux vers Albus et Charlie, qui lui souriaient tous les deux.

« Vous avez été inconscient pendant près d'une heure, » Charlie prit la parole. « Nous avons tous en quelque sorte été protégés par l'explosion, mais vous étiez à l'intérieur même de cette explosion. Harry est en pleine panique depuis son réveil, peu importe ce que nous avons pu lui dire. »

« Je vais bien, Harry, » murmura Severus dans les cheveux sombres. Il embrassa les mèches rebelles de son fils. « Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterai pas. »

Harry hocha la tête contre sa poitrine mais ne dit pas un mot. Le jeune homme était roulé en boule sur les genoux de Severus et ce dernier s'étonna encore devant la capacité d'Harry à se faire si petit. Les larmes se tarirent et furent suivies par une respiration lente et profonde.

« Il va dormir pendant un moment, je pense, » déclara Dumbledore avec un regard tendre envers le jeune Gryffondor. « Puis-je présumer que vous avez réussi ? Harry n'a pas dit grand-chose, mais le changement en lui est très important. »

Severus hocha la tête et se mit debout. Harry allait se réveiller avec la nuque raide à moins qu'il ne soit allongé sur le canapé.

« Non, » Charlie l'arrêta avec ce seul mot. « Il dormira mieux si vous le gardez dans vos bras. Il en a besoin. La nuit dernière a été plutôt mauvaise. »

Albus souleva ses sourcils, très amusé, et Charlie rougit. Severus lança à Charlie un regard plein de désapprobation, « J'avais l'impression qu'Harry partageait une chambre avec votre frère. »

« Il s'est montré peu de temps après que je me sois endormi, » le rougissement disparut et les yeux bleus de Charlie s'assombrirent. « Je vous assure qu'il avait bien trop mal pour faire quoi que ce soit que vous désapprouveriez. Je l'ai aidé autant que j'ai pu mais il a eu une nuit des plus agitées. »

« As-tu réussi à dormir assez ? » Dumbledore regarda Charlie avec attention, préoccupé.

Charlie haussa les épaules, « Nous avons des horaires bizarres en Roumanie. J'ai déjà dû rester éveillé plus de quarante-huit heures d'affilé avec un dragon malade. J'ai appris à m'en arranger. »

Severus ne put empêcher un rire franc d'échapper à son contrôle, surprenant le dresseur de dragons. Peu importe ce qu'Harry avait dit, Severus était prêt à parier que Charlie n'était pas vraiment prêt pour 'Sev', « Harry peut créer autant de troubles qu'un dragon malade. »

Charlie cligna des yeux, puis il sourit, « Pas tout à fait. Il ne met pas le feu à vos vêtements, ni à vos cheveux quand il éternue. »

« Pas encore, » gloussa Albus. « Je dois retourner à Poudlard pour le repas du soir, et toi aussi, Severus. Certains des étudiants qui sont restés remarqueraient notre absence. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Quelques Serpentard avaient signé pour rester pendant les vacances, et les Serpentard ne restaient quasiment jamais. Ces étudiants en particulier avaient des Mangemorts pour parents ou pour frères et sœurs, et Severus était prêt à parier qu'ils étaient là pour garder un œil sur l'école. Quelque chose d'inhabituel, comme Albus et Severus sautant tous les deux un repas, serait remarqué et reporté chez eux, et de là rapporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Albus commençait déjà à retirer les sorts de protection de la pièce et Charlie se pencha pour prendre Harry des genoux de Severus avec une remarquable aisance. Harry fit aisément la transition de Severus à Charlie mais Severus se sentit froid et vide face à ce soudain manque.

« Laissez-le dormir et manquer le diner s'il en a besoin, » lui ordonna Severus avant de s'avancer vers l'âtre de la cheminée. « Je suis certain que votre mère sera plus qu'heureuse de garder de la nourriture de côté pour lui, ou même de cuisiner un repas frais quand il se réveillera. »

Charlie eut un petit rire doux, « Elle insistera certainement. »

Harry était entouré de chaleur et de réconfort. Il s'enfouit dans ce sentiment et sourit. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis… bien… il ne se rappelait pas s'être jamais senti aussi confortable et heureux. La douleur sourde qui ne cessait d'envahir sa tête était toujours là, mais un sentiment d'euphorie faisait flotter la douleur, la rendant distante et irréelle.

« Waouh, retiens toi un peu, Harry, » une voix envahit son monde et la chaleur derrière lui se décala. « Tu me rends plus qu'euphorique, là, Harry. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement ivre. »

Harry éclata de rire et ouvrit ses yeux. Il se retourna et regarda Charlie, « Je me suis cassé la cheville quand j'étais petit, et les Moldus ont dû mettre une broche de métal pour maintenir l'os en place, et les médicaments à l'hôpital me faisaient un peu cet effet. J'ai faim. »

« Descendons à la cuisine, alors, » répondit Charlie avec un sourire. « Le dîner a été servi il y a plusieurs heures mais je suis certain que nous pourrons trouver quelque chose. »

« Je peux cuisiner ! » Annonça Harry et roula sur le dos. « Je cuisinais tout le temps pour les Dursley. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses être en mesure de te tenir debout sur tes pieds, et encore moins de marcher, » Charlie s'extirpa du lit et vint se placer aux côtés d'Harry. « Il n'y aucune chance pour que je te laisse t'approcher du feu, espèce de pyromane. » Harry rit juste en réponse et Charlie s'empara de sa main. « Allez, viens. »

Harry s'assit et attendit que le monde arrête de tourner comme un gyroscope déséquilibré. Il était étourdi et tout était flou. Les contours redevinrent nets lorsque Charlie lui mit ses lunettes sur le nez. C'était plutôt une bonne chose que Charlie et Harry soient pratiquement de la même taille. Charlie aida Harry à descendre les escaliers et dans la cuisine, le déposant sur l'un des bancs. Leur conversation plutôt bruyante sur les médicaments moldus et sur la différence entre l'Ogden et le whisky moldu, comparant plusieurs brassées et marques, attira Remus, Hermione et le reste des Weasley dans la cuisine à leur suite

« Charlie Weasley ! » Gronda Molly Weasley. « Comment Harry peut-il connaitre le goût de tous ces whisky ou de tout autre alcool ? Est-il ivre ? »

Harry éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Il était très amusé par les regards que tout le monde lui lançait, « Je parie que je pourrais produire un magnifique Patronus tout de suite. »

« Il n'est pas ivre, Maman, » Charlie eut un très large sourire. Harry savait que Charlie ressentait probablement son euphorie. Il bloquait un maximum de ses émotions, autant qu'il le pouvait, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer totalement et certaines lui échappaient. « C'est dû à une surcharge magique. Non, Harry, pas de magie pour le moment. De toute façon, ta baguette est à l'étage. »

Harry ne faisait plus attention à Charlie. Il s'était tourné vers Fred et George et avait engagé une conversation avec eux à la place, « Alors, comment faites-vous pour mettre les sorts dans les bonbons ? Parce que je pense que je pourrais mettre quelques Patronus en bouteille, et alors les gens qui ne savent pas les conjurer ne verraient pas leurs âmes être aspirées pour autant, parce que ça, c'est vraiment pas top, » Harry rit à cet état de fait, et pour une fois, Fred et George le regardaient en silence et avec étonnement. « Je me rappelle quand ils ont presque réussi à avoir la mienne. Tout était froid et moite, et, bon sang, ces choses sont tellement moches. Avez-vous déjà vu ce qu'il y avait sous leurs cagoules ? Pas étonnant qu'ils en portent. Puisque je suis votre partenaire en affaires et tout le tintouin, je me disais que si je conjurais le sort, vous pourriez découvrir une solution pour le mettre en bouteille ! »

Fred et George ne regardaient plus Harry. Leur attention s'était retournée vers leur mère, qui fumait littéralement, à quelques secondes de l'une de ses célèbres colères. Ils échangèrent un regard et transplanèrent de la cuisine dans un unique et bruyant 'crack'.

Mme Weasley quitta la cuisine en furie, et put être entendue de tous alors qu'elle gravissait les escaliers, « Fred et George Weasley, vous feriez mieux d'avoir une explication pour moi ! »

« Je ferais mieux d'aller aider, » M. Weasley sauta sur ses pieds et suivit sa femme, très certainement dans l'intention de défendre ses enfants.

Ginny, probablement la seule à ne pas rester ébahie devant Harry et réfléchissant de manière pratique, déposa devant lui quelques restes du dîner, et Harry commença à manger bien plus rapidement que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas sans lui faire penser aux habitudes de Ron. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Charlie jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et appeler Dumbledore.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien, Harry ? » Lui demanda Remus, se glissant sur le banc à côté d'Harry.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, Moony, » déclara Harry après avoir enfourné une bouchée de pommes de terre.

« Merveilleux, Ron, » déclara Ginny avec sarcasme. « A présent, il mange comme toi. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » Protesta Ron qui s'était également servi une assiette de pommes de terre pour profiter d'un second dîner.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Charlie ? » Demanda la tête de Dumbledore au milieu des flammes vertes.

« Hum, Harry est réveillé, Albus, » répondit Charlie avec un petit rire incontrôlé.

« Excellent, et comment va-t-il ? » Questionna la tête de Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Charlie hésita et Harry entendit Hermione pouffer.

« Il plane plus haut qu'un cerf-volant ! » Déclara-t-elle assez fort pour que le Directeur de Poudlard l'entende.

« Oh très cher, j'avais imaginé que cela pourrait arriver. Je vais devoir envoyer Severus afin qu'il vérifie que ses boucliers soient bien en place. Il pourrait bien avoir quelque chose pour aider Harry à s'adapter, » avec un 'pop', la tête du Directeur disparut.

« S'adapter à quoi ? » Demanda Ron.

Remus tendit sa main vers le front d'Harry mais ce dernier la repoussa, « Je vais parfaitement bien ! » Les visages dans la cuisine avaient tous une expression sceptique, à l'exception de Charlie qui riait franchement. Harry avait de nouveau laissé échapper ses émotions. « Je bloquais ma magie et nous avons réussi à la débloquer et maintenant elle est partout, ce qui me rend comme ivre, et heureux et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux avant, et j'ai encore faim, et où est-ce que tout le monde est parti ? »

Harry se leva à la recherche de plus de nourriture et réussit avec succès à trouver un peu de pain et de fromage. Il se rassit pour les partager avec Ron, et regarda Remus avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose, « Eh bien, où est-ce que tout le monde est parti ? »

« Noël est dans deux jours, Harry, et ils ont de la famille. Toi, Hermione, les Weasley, et moi sommes les seuls ici qui… et c'est probablement une très bonne chose, » déclara Remus lentement, regardant attentivement Harry. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu manger autant. »

« Nous non plus, » commenta Hermione. Elle se servit elle aussi une tranche de pain et un peu de fromage avant que tout ne disparaisse.

Le feu se fit vert et Snape pénétra dans la cuisine. Harry sauta sur ses pieds, fit le tour de la table en courant et se jeta dans les bras de son père, l'étreignant avec force, « Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai cru que je t'avais fait mal mais tu vas bien et j'étais vraiment bouleversé et puis je me suis endormi et alors je n'ai pas pu te dire que j'étais désolé mais maintenant je peux et je suis vraiment désolé. »

Snape cligna juste des yeux vers lui, « Maintenant que je sais ce qu'Albus a tenté de me dire, bois cela. »

Harry avala la potion dans la fiole sans arrière-pensée. Il ferma les yeux pendant que son sentiment d'euphorie revenait lentement sous contrôle. Il pouvait le sentir onduler sous la surface mais réussissait à présent à le retenir. Avec la restauration de l'équilibre de ses émotions vint un sentiment de gêne profonde. Ses joues ne tardèrent pas à le brûler. Il se rassit et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a un retourneur dans le temps ? » Demanda-t-il lamentablement.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » Demanda Snape, qui ajouta après une pause, « … et qu'est-ce qu'un cerf-volant, Mlle Granger ? »

« Un jouet Moldu qui vole, » répondit Hermione avec un rire. « Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? »

« Parfaitement, Hermione, » Harry laissa sa tête sur la table. « Les jumeaux se font engueuler au moment même où nous parlons, je suis certainement le prochain à y passer, et j'ai mangé plus de la moitié de la cuisine. Et puis il y a tout ce que j'ai dit. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Pas grand-chose, » répondit Bill depuis son poste contre un mur depuis lequel il avait observé toute la scène calmement. « Charlie aura son tour concernant les dangers de la consommation d'alcool par des mineurs avant la fin de la nuit. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour la nourriture. Tu peux sans souci prendre un peu de poids. »

« Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot. » Snape grogna puis déclara d'un ton sans équivoque, « Bois une de ces fioles tous les matins jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te contrôler. Ne bois pas d'alcool, ne serait-ce qu'un goutte, non pas que tu devrais boire en premier lieu, mais la combinaison avec la potion n'est pas recommandée. Et cela inclut la bièraubeurre. Est-ce que tes boucliers sont en place ou bien as-tu besoin que je les teste ? »

Harry leva la tête, toujours rouge écarlate d'embarras, « Je pense qu'ils sont bien en place mais vous feriez mieux de les tester. »

Snape lança un coup d'œil vers la porte. Harry secoua la tête. Il avait déjà fait de lui-même un imbécile complet. Chacune des personnes présentes avait pu le voir. Le père d'Harry hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette, _Legilimens_. Harry résista un peu au début mais ne put tenir longtemps et une série d'images traversèrent son esprit. Il revit sa répartition, la salle commune de Serpentard pendant sa deuxième année, le souvenir de Riddle, Riddle dans la Chambre des Secrets, sa seconde discussion avec le Choixpeau Magique, puis le défilé d'images cessa.

Snape se frotta l'arête du nez et Harry le sentit lutter contre l'envie d'entamer une longue et sarcastique réprimande, « Tu dois travailler afin d'éclaircir ton esprit, particulièrement avant d'aller de te coucher. Tu sais ce que tu dois ressentir, tu dois donc être capable de reconstruire tes boucliers. Nous referons le point dans quelques jours. Tu pourras m'expliquer alors comment tu sais à quoi ressemble la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Je suppose que Granger et Weasley viendront te rejoindre pour cette discussion. »

Snape sortit de la demeure par la cheminée et Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, « Hum, désolé ? »

Hermione recouvrit la bouche de Ron de sa main, « Ce n'est rien, Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'ennuis pour quelque chose que nous avons fait il y a quatre ans. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'ennuis ? » Demanda Ron avec espoir quand elle le laissa parler.

« Non, » insista Hermione avec fermeté, « nous ne pouvons pas et à présent, il doit certainement être plus impressionné qu'en colère. »

Bill les rejoignit à la table, « Qu'avez-vous fait cette fois-là tous les trois ? »

« Polynectar, » répondit Harry qui regarda Ginny d'un air coupable. « Nous pensions que Malfoy savait qui était l'héritier de Serpentard. »

Ginny frissonna et Bill enroula son bras autour de ses épaules. Hermione et Ron avaient l'air désolé.

Harry grogna, « Je ferais mieux d'aller m'entrainer. Quand votre mère en aura fini avec Fred et George, pouvez-vous lui dire que je serais dans la bibliothèque, merci. »

Charlie suivit Harry dans le hall et l'arrêta au pied de l'escalier, « Tu peux utiliser ma chambre, si tu veux, Harry. Je partagerai la chambre de Ron. Tu auras plus d'intimité là-bas. »

« Merci, Charlie, mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela, » insista Harry légèrement mal à l'aise. Il se sentait tellement gamin de chercher à être réconforté au milieu de la nuit dans les bras de Charlie.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, Harry, » répondit Charlie en riant. « Ron est vraiment si terrible que cela ? »

Harry eut un petit rire nerveux et baissa les yeux. Il pouvait sentir toute cette nouvelle énergie qui cherchait à sortir. « Ce n'est pas cela. C'est juste que… je vais probablement finir là-bas de toute façon. »

La main de Charlie descendit le long de son bras depuis son épaule, et prit la main d'Harry. Il écarta doucement la frange d'Harry de son autre main et son doigt traça le dessin de sa cicatrice. La sensation envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. Charlie était le seul à avoir jamais touché sa cicatrice de cette manière, « Elle te réveille toutes les nuits ? »

Harry leva les yeux et hocha la tête, « Ce n'est que très rarement aussi mauvais que la nuit dernière, ou qu'il y a quelques mois. J'ai pas mal dormi ces derniers temps. »

« Promets-moi de le dire à quelqu'un si ça s'aggrave ? » Harry hocha la tête. Charlie lui embrassa la joue avec douceur. « Va t'entrainer. Je serai là-haut dans un moment. »

Harry s'installa dans le lit de Charlie et tenta de se souvenir exactement ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il réussissait à éclaircir son esprit et à maintenir en place ses boucliers. Chaque fois qu'il pensait en être proche, son esprit se remplissait de milliers de pensées. Harry grogna et frappa son oreiller avec colère.

« Est-ce que quelque chose pourrait bien se passer, pour une fois ? » Demanda Harry, frustré.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Désolée, encore des problèmes de connexion… dans toute la ville apparemment…

A bientôt


	31. Chapter 31

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Comme d'habitude, merci à vous tous qui êtes d'excellent conseil… Visiblement, ce rare moment d'insouciance d'Harry a plu à tout le monde…

Petite note à HEROICA FANTASIA 8, impossible de répondre à ton message, ton compte a désactivé la réception de messages privés… En tout cas, non, la traduction n'est certainement pas abandonnée, seulement, j'ai un peu moins de temps à y consacrer, donc les publications sont un peu irrégulières… ok, très irrégulières.

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre trente et un

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

De lourds coups portés à la porte tirèrent brutalement Harry de son sommeil. Il attrapa son oreiller par les bords et le maintint sur sa tête, bouchant ses oreilles et tentant d'étouffer le bruit. Ce fut un effort parfaitement futile. L'oreiller lui fut arraché de la tête et Harry essaya de s'en emparer.

« Charlie ! » Geignit Harry, mais l'oreiller était hors de portée à moins qu'il ne se lève… ce qui annihilerait complètement l'intérêt même de retrouver l'oreiller en premier lieu.

« Nous sommes le matin de Noël, Harry. Et tu ne connais vraiment pas Ron si tu penses qu'il va te laisser dormir aujourd'hui, » sourit Charlie de toutes ses dents blanches, avec l'air d'un gamin le matin de Noël… ce qui était assez proche de la vérité.

« Bien, » grommela Harry, roulant hors du lit et se trainant jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit violemment, aboya sur son futur ex meilleur ami, « Nous sommes debout, » et lui claqua la porte au nez. Le tambourinement sur les portes se poursuivit le long du couloir.

Un pullover vola jusqu'à lui et Harry l'attrapa avant qu'il ne le frappe au visage. Il l'enfila avec des mouvements saccadés et frustrés, « Tout le monde veut que je dorme plus, mais quand je suis enfin en train de dormir profondément, est-ce qu'on me laisserait faire ? Bien sûr que non ! »

« Arrête de te plaindre, malheureux petit Harry, » Charlie avait également enfilé un pullover par-dessus son pyjama. Il ouvrit la porte et entraina Harry à sa suite après un baiser sur sa tempe, « Joyeux Noël. »

Harry bailla et suivit Charlie dans les escaliers, « Joyeux Noël. »

La presque totalité de la famille Weasley était déjà dans la cuisine quand Charlie et Harry y pénétrèrent. Les vœux furent échangés entre tous. Mme Weasley avait accepté que Charlie aidait Harry à dormir et en était restée là. Si elle soupçonnait qu'il y avait plus entre eux que cela, elle n'en avait pas dit un mot.

Harry avait réussi à éviter toute engueulade de sa part, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle il y avait échappé. Les jumeaux étaient bouches closes quant à leur propre réprimande et Harry décida de ne pas chercher plus loin. Mme Weasley les accueillit ce matin avec un sourire et une pile de crêpes.

Harry s'assit à côté de Remus, qui clignait des yeux avec lassitude devant une tasse de café, « Bonjour Harry, Joyeux Noël. »

« Joyeux Noël, Remus, » Harry se versa une mug de café et y ajouta une touche de crème et de sucre. « Comment font-ils cela ? Je sais de source sûre que Fred et George ne sont pas du matin. C'est comme s'ils avaient tous de nouveau trois ans. »

Chaque Weasley était parfaitement réveillé et parlait avec excitation, de même qu'Hermione. Remus et Harry étaient les seuls qui avaient désespéramment besoin de caféine pour rester alertes, voir même afin de le devenir. Pendant qu'ils observaient la famille Weasley, Charlie attrapa Ron autour du cou et lui ébouriffa les cheveux du plat de la main. Les autres les regardaient et riaient. Ron finit par se dégager et tenta de se venger en le chatouillant.

« Noël fait faire d'étranges choses aux gens, Harry, » expliqua Remus. « Tu n'as probablement jamais connu de vrai Noël étant enfant ? Je n'en ai moi-même pas fêté beaucoup avant Poudlard. As-tu jamais cru au Père Noël ? »

« Ouais, » Harry sirota son café, « mais Dudley m'a dit que le Père Noël n'apportait rien aux monstres, et Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia se sont contentés de rire. » Pendant un moment, Harry pensa que Remus allait transplaner chez les Dursley pour les gratifier de quelques sorts de son cru, mais le loup reprit rapidement le contrôle de lui-même. « Ils n'en valent pas la peine, Remus. Il ne faut pas penser à eux, ok, pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Allez-vous juste prendre du café pour le petit déjeuner ? » Ginny, les joues rouges d'avoir coursé Fred et George autour de la table, se laissa tomber à leurs côtés. Elle portait une longue chemise de nuit en flanelle, un pullover, et des pantoufles. « Vous devriez manger quelque chose. »

« Ne me presse pas, Ginny, » répondit un Harry maussade. « Je ne suis pas encore assez réveillé pour mâcher. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait dans les journaux ? Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu s'étouffe avec du bacon. Vous-Savez-Qui déçu d'avoir été battu au poteau par un petit déjeuné salé et croustillant, Draco Malfoy cité, 'Potter ne mâchait jamais correctement sa nourriture. Tout le monde savait qu'il était complètement idiot.' Je mangerai quand j'irai bien et que je serai prêt. »

Ginny riait aux éclats à la fin de la tirade du jeune sorcier, et Remus manqua de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de café, la recrachant sur la table. Il nettoya ses bêtises d'un léger mouvement de sa baguette, « Tu me parais bien assez éveillé. »

« Ouais, ouais, ouais, » Harry attrapa un morceau de bacon, en croqua une bouchée, et fit semblant de s'étouffer, envoyant une autre gorgée de café de Remus sur la table et Ginny par terre.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de nourriture sur la table quand Ginny reprit ses esprits et que Remus eut nettoyé une fois de plus la table devant lui. Les jumeaux et Ron poussaient le reste de leurs frères et sœurs hors de la cuisine en direction du salon afin d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Remus et Harry échangèrent un regard et haussèrent leurs épaules. Ils prirent chacun une assiette, la remplirent de nourriture, et suivirent les autres dans le salon, une tasse pleine de café fumant en main.

Hermione et Ron rejoignirent Harry et Remus sur l'un des canapés qui étaient disposés en demi-cercle autour de l'arbre. Hermione serra rapidement le bras d'Harry et lui souhaita un Joyeux Noël. Harry essaya de se mettre dans l'esprit de Noël mais il manquait quelque chose, et il avait le cœur serré dans la poitrine.

« Je voudrais qu'il soit présent, » murmura Harry à Remus. « J'ai essayé de rester à Poudlard. Je voulais rejoindre ma chambre par cheminette hier soir pour être avec lui ce matin. C'est le premier Noël où j'ai une vraie famille avec laquelle j'ai envie d'être. »

« Je sais bien, Harry, » Remus ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry et ils mangèrent lentement leurs crêpes pendant que les Weasley s'agitaient autour d'eux et s'installaient les uns après les autres. « Je suis certain qu'il souhaite également que tu sois avec lui. »

Harry eut un large sourire devant le comportement de Fred et George qui s'étaient assis sur le sol devant l'arbre. Les jumeaux commencèrent à sortir les cadeaux et à les envoyer à leurs destinataires, parfois avec de légers mouvements de leurs baguettes, parfois sans l'usage de leur magie, aux risques et périls de ce que contenaient les papiers colorés. Très rapidement, tout le monde se retrouva avec une pile de paquets et de boîtes à ses pieds. Remus eut l'air surpris devant la taille de la sienne.

Tous les Weasley avaient ouvert le paquet contenant leur nouveau pullover made in Weasley et Harry et Hermione leur emboîtèrent le pas. Ils changèrent les pulls qu'ils portaient par les nouveaux, ce qui était apparemment une tradition de longue date. Après un coup de coude du Weasley le plus proche, Remus découvrit que le paquet grumeleux devant lui contenait un pullover bleu nuit avec une silhouette noire de loup sur le devant.

Une fois les pulls en place, l'ouverture des autres paquets commença, frénétique et désorganisée, avec les papiers d'emballage qui voletaient autour d'eux comme des confettis. Harry n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. L'énergie pure qui imprégnait la pièce brisa les faibles boucliers qu'il utilisait pour maintenir sous contrôle son empathie nouvellement découverte, et il fut envahi par l'excitation de tous.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George mirent aussitôt en place les holsters de baguette qu'Harry leur avait offerts. Il en avait envoyé à ses camarades de dortoir, et également à Luna. Son cœur se serra néanmoins quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun cadeau sous l'arbre de la part de son père. Il imagina alors qu'il avait pu avoir envie d'attendre et de le donner à Harry en personne, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

« Oh mon Dieu, » le commentaire de Dumbledore annonça sa présence. Il y eut une bruyante cacophonie de 'Joyeux Noël' de la part des Weasley alors que le Directeur s'approchait du groupe. Il était vêtu d'une robe en velours rouge et d'un chapeau pointu tout aussi rouge, sa tenue bien moins flashy que ce à quoi Harry s'attendait de la part du vieux sorcier. « J'ai quelque chose pour Harry, ou plutôt quelqu'un, mais je crois que Molly et Arthur auront besoin d'une explication. »

Les parents Weasley remarquèrent les grimaces de leurs enfants autour d'eux et se rendirent compte que tous leur avaient caché quelque chose. Harry se sentit coupable, les Weasley avaient toujours tout fait qu'il se sente comme l'un de leurs enfants, et il les remerciait en gardant cette information pour lui. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le dire à ses amis, puisqu'il n'aurait jamais pu leur mentir de manière convaincante au sujet de quelque chose d'aussi important.

Avant que Dumbledore ne puisse s'expliquer davantage, Snape entra dans le salon, « Molly, Arthur, les enfants, Joyeux Noël. »

Bill se mit à rire, « Tu n'as que dix ans de plus que moi, Severus. Je pense que je peux difficilement être qualifié d'enfant. »

« J'étais déjà professeur lors de ta première année à Poudlard, » contra Snape, baissant les yeux vers Bill, assis au milieu d'une piles de cadeaux, de boîtes vides et de papiers déchirés. Son expression quelque peu moqueuse montra clairement ce qu'il pensait de l'image que renvoyait l'ainé des enfants Weasley, « Tu es, par conséquent, officiellement et indubitablement un enfant. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi, Severus ? » Demanda M. Weasley avec sa bonne humeur et vivacité coutumières. « Et joyeux Noël, » ajouta-t-il, suivi par le reste de sa famille.

Snape souleva un sourcil et eut un sourire narquois, « Je suis là pour donner à mon fils ses cadeaux de Noël. »

« Le plaisir de choquer tout le monde, Severus ? » Demanda Remus depuis son siège, large sourire aux lèvres. M. et Mme Weasley fixaient tous deux Snape avec stupéfaction.

Harry se leva et traversa le salon, essayant d'ignorer les réactions des parents de son meilleur ami. Il se dirigea vers son père, « As-tu reçu mon cadeau ? »

« Oui, en effet, » Snape sourit. « Merci. Je n'avais aucune photographie. » Harry avait découvert un sort pour dupliquer les photos et l'avait appliqué à toutes les photos qu'il avait de ses parents et de lui-même pour en faire un album pour son père. Snape sortit une longue boîte de quelque part et la tendit à Harry, « Il y a une explication pour ceci. Avec ta propension à ce que les ennuis te trouvent, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais préserver celui que tu as, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de ton parrain, en sa mémoire. Il ne s'agit pas d'un remplacement. »

Les Weasley avaient l'air encore plus surpris qu'auparavant. Non seulement Snape était, selon toutes apparences, le père d'Harry, mais il était en train de parler de Sirius Black sans sa hargne habituelle.

« Pas possible ! » S'écria la voix de Ron depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry se mit à rire et retira rapidement le papier cadeau du paquet pour révéler la boîte contenant le tout nouveau Supernova II, la dernière technologie de balais de sport. Les fanatiques de Quidditch présents dans le salon, à savoir Charlie, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny, se pressèrent tous autour d'Harry pour inspecter le nouveau balai. Harry le leur laissa pour prendre son père étroitement dans ses bras. Le balai était fabuleux, mais la réflexion qui se cachait derrière était le meilleur cadeau qu'Harry n'ait jamais reçu.

Snape laissa Harry et les frères et sœur Weasley à leurs affaires, et rejoignit le Directeur, Remus et les parents Weasley pour leur expliquer les évènements des derniers mois. Après au moins une demi-heure d'un examen minutieux du balai et de discussions passionnées sur le Quidditch, Harry découvrit que son père lui avait laissé d'autres cadeaux avant d'aller parler avec les autres adultes. Ron et les jumeaux lorgnaient toujours le balai quand Harry ouvrit ses autres paquets. Ginny les avait laissés pour participer à la conversation de Bill et Hermione, quel qu'en soit le sujet.

« Je crois que celui-ci n'est pas uniquement pour moi, » Harry sourit et passa un livre à Charlie.

Les sourcils de Charlie se soulevèrent avec intérêt lorsqu'il commença à lire le résumé au dos du livre. Il feuilleta ensuite les premiers chapitres, « Celui-là m'a l'air très intéressant. »

_Ressentir : Entraînez Votre Empathie_ était l'un des nombreux livres reçus par Harry. Il aurait dû deviner que son père lui offrirait du matériel éducatif en plus des cadeaux plus frivoles. Les étagères dans les quartiers de Snape contenaient une très large sélection de lectures sur les multiples branches de la magie, et Harry soupçonnait qu'il en possédait bien plus que cela.

Harry réalisa qu'il ne savait pas si Snape avait une maison en dehors de Poudlard, et se demanda soudain où il serait envoyé l'été suivant. Maintenant qu'il avait une vraie famille, même s'il s'agissait uniquement de Snape et de lui, il voulait encore moins retourner chez les Dursley… si cela était possible.

Un claquement de doigts devant lui le sortit de sa torpeur. Charlie avait l'air soucieux, « A quoi pensais-tu ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers les Weasley, Dumbledore, Remus et son père. Snape semblait plus détendu qu'il ne l'était normalement en compagnie de membres de l'Ordre et Harry se rendit compte que ne pas être capable de reconnaître leur relation était encore plus difficile pour son père que pour lui. Il était une personne complètement différente auprès des personnes qui étaient au courant de la situation. Il attendait avec impatience le jour où il pourrait marcher dans le Chemin de Traverse à ses côtés. Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il se souciait de son père, et que cela le laissait de nouveau vulnérable. Il en était presque à espérer que Snape redevienne le maléfique Professeur de Potions mais ce serait le perdre aussi sûrement que si Voldemort le tuait. Il n'y avait aucune réelle solution et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point.

« Juste des trucs, les Dursley, Snape, Voldemort, » répondit Harry calmement. Il secoua sa tête pour bannir toutes ces pensées, « Assez morfondu comme cela. C'est Noël ? As-tu remarqué que le Professeur Dumbledore ressemblait beaucoup au Père Noël ? »

Charlie eut un large sourire, ce sourire diabolique qu'Harry avait d'abord connu chez les jumeaux. Comme s'ils avaient senti qu'une blague se préparait, Fred et George semblèrent se matérialiser à leurs côtés, Ron à leurs basques.

« Nous connaissons ce sourire, » Fred se frottait les mains de joie.

George fit écho au sourire de son frère, et Harry remarqua une nouvelle fois à quel point Charlie et les jumeaux se ressemblaient, « Que devons-nous prévoir ? »

Harry leva les yeux et vit que Remus lui lançait un regard méfiant. Il se sentit espiègle tout d'un coup et décida de laisser toute prudence, « Je ressens mes racines Maraudeurs. Nous allons avoir besoin de bonbons au citron. »

Bill les laissa au bout d'un moment, puisqu'il devait se rendre en France pour dîner avec la famille de Fleur. Dumbledore fut le suivant à s'en aller, il avait du travail à Poudlard avant le festin, mais ne partit pas avant de remercier Harry pour les chaussettes.

« Tu as offert des chaussettes au Directeur de Poudlard, pour Noël ? » Snape fixait Harry comme s'il avait perdu tout bon sens.

« C'est soit exactement ce qu'il voulait soit une blague merveilleuse, » se défendit Harry avant de lui raconter son histoire avec le Miroir du Riséd lors de sa première année.

« Je ne pense pas que nous aurons la réponse un jour, » Remus offrit son opinion, secouant la tête avec amusement.

Snape devait également partir, puisqu'il devait être à Poudlard pour le repas de Noël dans la Grande Salle. Harry le raccompagna jusqu'à l'âtre de la cheminée, et, avant son départ, lui remit un sac de bonbons au citron nouvellement fabriqués.

« Glisse en quelques-uns au Directeur pour nous, s'il-te-plait ? » Harry prit un regard suppliant, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait tutoyé son père pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui sans le couvert de fortes émotions. Il fit de son mieux pour paraître doux et innocent.

Son père cligna des yeux et le fixa, sans prêter réellement attention au tutoiement. « Merlin, » murmura-t-il. « Parfois, tu ressembles tellement à James. »

Harry rayonna. C'était la première fois que Snape le comparait à son père, enfin à son autre père, et ne le faisait pas pour l'insulter. Snape empocha le sac de bonbons au citron et jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

« Les frères Crivey sont restés au château, » commenta Snape avant de partir, avec un sourire narquois. « Si tu envoies un hibou assez rapide, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à obtenir des photos du résultat. » Il secoua la tête, « Personne n'a jamais utilisé mes compétences en tant qu'espion de cette manière, pas même ton père. »

Harry resta devant le feu redevenu rougeoyant un moment après que Snape ait tourbillonné dans les flammes, puis se mit à rire. Il se précipita au salon, où tout le monde était encore réuni, « Vite, qui a le hibou le plus rapide ? »

Remus harcela Harry pour obtenir les détails de la blague mais ne put rien tirer du jeune Gryffondor.

« Remus Lupin, » gronda Mme Weasley. « Quelques fois, il est impossible de croire que tu es un de leurs professeurs et non un gamin de quatorze ans. »

Il lui fit un sourire des plus innocents, et Harry sut immédiatement comment les Maraudeurs avaient réussi à échapper aux punitions pour la majorité de leurs blagues. Remus pouvait réellement avoir l'air d'un ange quand il y mettait tout son cœur.

« J'ai élevé sept enfants, Remus, et ce regard n'a jamais marché, pour aucun d'entre eux, » déclara-t-elle avec sévérité, mais Remus ne se désarma pas. Finalement, le spectacle se termina avec Mme Weasley déposant une assiette avec une large part de tarte et une coupelle de glace devant Remus. Avec un sourire, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, « Mange donc. Tu es bien trop mince. »

Tous les autres Weasley, M. Weasley inclus, regardèrent Remus avec une pointe d'admiration.

« Tu es notre héros, » s'écria Fred.

George hocha la tête avec ferveur, « Enseigne-nous ta technique. »

Ils reçurent une gentille petite tape derrière la tête de la part de Mme Weasley pour chercher les ennuis, « C'est assez, vous deux. »

Remus sourit, « Je l'appelle le facteur Loup-garou, qui permet de recevoir de la sympathie de toutes les femmes. Nous avons même réussi à ce que Poppy nous couvre une fois… ou deux... »

A la fin du repas, Harry avait l'impression que son estomac allait éclater, et il n'avait même pas mangé la moitié de ce que Ron ou Charlie avaient avalé. Les jumeaux aidaient à nettoyer la table, bien que le fait qu'ils fassent voler les plats paresseusement à travers la pièce fût plutôt une nuisance qu'un soutien.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que nous commencions, Harry, » annonça Remus.

Harry acquiesça et suivit Remus dans le salon de devant. Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils que Snape et Dumbledore avaient utilisés quelques jours plus tôt quand ils avaient détruit les barrières d'Harry. Harry attrapa nerveusement sa baguette.

« Ok, ce soir, nous voulons juste voir comment tu te sens, après l'autre jour, » déclara Remus. « Tu as pris ta potion aujourd'hui ? » Harry hocha la tête. « Essaie d'abord quelques sorts simples. »

Harry pointa sa baguette vers une petite table et essaya le premier sort qu'il avait appris, _Wingardium Leviosa _! Rien ne se passa. Il réessaya, _Wingardium Leviosa _! Rien. Harry baissa les yeux vers sa baguette puis regarda la table, puis sa baguette, et retenta une dernière fois de léviter la table avec frustration.

« Que diable se passe-t-il ? » Harry leva les yeux vers Remus avec confusion.

Remus eut l'air inquiet pendant un moment, puis lui offrit un sourire rassurant, « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Albus nous a dit que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de temps pour t'ajuster. Essayons autre chose. Essaie ton Patronus. »

« Je ne peux pas léviter une petite table et tu veux que je tente un sort de défense de niveau ASPIC ? » Déclara Harry sarcastiquement.

« Surprend-moi, Harry ! » Remus lui sourit à nouveau.

Il leva les yeux vers Remus avec l'air dubitatif, mais se leva et pointa sa baguette vers l'angle opposé de la pièce. Harry ferma les yeux et chercha un souvenir heureux. Encore une fois, il fut difficile d'en trouver un qui soit approprié. Tout souvenir qui avait à faire avec Sirius était teinté de tristesse et de culpabilité. Le jour où il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier était le début de merveilleuses choses, mais aussi de beaucoup de peines et de douleurs.

Harry chercha parmi ses années à Poudlard. Quand il se rappela sa première tâche dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, son esprit bondit vers la colonie de dragons. Il y avait passé un jour où les dresseurs de dragons de repos s'étaient rassemblés tous ensemble, juste pour parler et plaisanter. Ils avaient accepté Harry pour sa personne, sans savoir qu'il était le célèbre Harry Potter. Harry leur avait même envoyé une grande boîte de bonbons moldus pour les fêtes.

_Expecto Patronum !_ Harry dut reculer de deux pas sous la force du sort. Le cerf qui s'échappa de sa baguette était au moins deux fois plus gros que la dernière fois qu'Harry avait conjuré le sort et presque trop brillant pour être regardé directement. Il y eut une rémanence de l'euphorie qu'il avait ressentie quelques jours plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas assez fort pour lui faire perdre le contrôle à nouveau.

Prongs galopa autour de la pièce avant de revenir vers Harry puisqu'il n'y avait pas de Détraqueurs à chasser. Harry tendit la main et eut quasiment la sensation de toucher le souffle sortant d'un nez humide avant que le cerf argenté ne se fane et ne disparaisse. Harry pivota sur ses talons et vit que Remus était debout avec les yeux brillants.

« Prongs, » murmura Remus, tout comme Harry l'avait fait sur les rives du lac à Poudlard lors de sa troisième année. Harry se rappela que Remus n'avait jamais vu son Patronus corporel avant. « C'est comme voir un fantôme, si réel. »

Harry hocha la tête, « Remus… je ne comprends pas… »

« Un Patronus s'appuie sur nos émotions, Harry, » Remus continuait de chuchoter, et de fixer l'endroit à présent vide où s'était tenu Prongs un instant plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête un moment. « Etudie l'empathie avec Charlie, Harry. Et essaie de mettre tout ça sous contrôle. Continue avec des sorts de base. Severus va revenir pour travailler ton Occlumancie et pour t'aider à te concentrer. »

Harry hocha la tête. Remus avait l'air terriblement triste et Harry pouvait pratiquement goûter la profonde peine qui émanait de lui par vagues. Il ne voulait plus être dans la même pièce que lui, ne pouvait pas rester s'il ne voulait pas se noyer dans le chagrin qu'ils partageaient. Harry utilisa chaque brin de sa volonté pour bloquer ce qu'il pouvait et ne fut pas conscient de s'être déplacé avant qu'il ne se retrouve appuyé contre le mur de l'autre côté d'une porte fermée, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Cet idiot inutile, » la voix de Fred contenait un venin qu'Harry n'avait quasiment jamais entendu chez un Weasley. « Il l'a encore renvoyé. »

Il y eut un grognement, « Nous sommes bien mieux sans lui. » Celui-ci venait de Ron, « Après ce qu'il a fait l'année dernière, nous ne voulons pas de lui. »

Ils devaient être en train de parler de Percy. Harry grinça des dents. Il avait complètement oublié le troisième fils Weasley au milieu de ses propres problèmes.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Ron, » dit Ginny d'un ton mélancolique. « Mais je souhaiterais juste qu'il écrive ou qu'il fasse quelque chose. Je déteste ce qu'il est en train de faire à Maman et Papa. »

« Il n'a jamais admis avoir eu tort une seule fois dans sa vie, » déclara sombrement Charlie, « pas une seule fois. Il n'y a quasiment aucune chance qu'il commence maintenant. »

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur. C'était de sa faute aussi, cette séparation dans cette famille qui l'avait presque adopté. Il n'y avait personne dans sa vie à qui Harry n'ait pas causé de la peine. Il voulait se rendre dans sa chambre et bloquer le monde extérieur, mais il devait obligatoirement passer devant les Weasley pour y parvenir.

Avec sa tête sur ses genoux et ses bras autour de lui, Harry travailla à vider son esprit. Aucun d'entre eux n'allait le quitter, pas même pour leur propre sûreté. Si c'était la seule chose qu'il parviendrait à faire pour protéger les gens dont il se souciait, il remettrait ses boucliers en place, pour garder ce putain de bâtard hors de sa tête. Le lancement douloureux lui provenant de sa cicatrice ne servit uniquement qu'à l'encourager davantage.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Comme vous vous en doutez, le petit rajout sur le tutoiement est de moi, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas choqués…

Quant à Bill et Severus, je trouvais qu'il était temps qu'ils se tutoient également… Même si Severus le compte ici comme un des 'enfants', ils travaillent ensemble pour l'Ordre depuis un certain temps à présent. Pour Charlie, c'est un peu différent, puisqu'il est le 'gendre' de Severus…

Et je vois bien Remus demander à tous de le tutoyer, en dehors des classes bien sûr...

A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez…

J'ai envoyé un message à l'auteur à ce sujet, mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse. De plus, vous vous doutez que ce n'est pas évident à expliquer à quelqu'un qui n'utilise pas le tutoiement/vouvoiement…

A bientôt


	32. Chapter 32

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Quelques jours de retard, mais si tout se passe comme prévu, vous aurez le chapitre trente-trois avant la fin de la semaine… Ok, sans doute dimanche, mais bon ça reste cette semaine...

Sinon, pour parler d'autre chose, je n'ose vraiment pas aller voir HP 7 deuxième partie au cinéma. Déjà que le livre est vraiment celui que j'aime le moins, je ne crois pas avoir envie d'aller voir / ! \ Attention spoilers / ! \ tous mes personnages préférés se faire tuer. J'ai eu l'impression que J. K. Rowlings se débarrassait de ses personnages, faute de mieux… et la fin… Mouais, bref, je suis très mitigée à l'idée d'aller voir le film, et franchement c'est une première…

En tout cas, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, je vous souhaite donc une Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre trente deux

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Harry apprit plus tard que Remus avait finalement quitté le salon pour le trouver endormi sur le plancher dans le couloir. Il était allé chercher Charlie, qui était encore en train de parler avec ses frères, sa sœur et Hermione au sujet de Percy, afin de porter Harry jusqu'à son lit à l'étage.

Harry dévora les livres que son père lui avait donnés sur l'Occlumancie et l'empathie de la première à la quatrième de couverture, impressionnant même Hermione avec son acharnement. Il absorba le contenu de ces livres comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec ses leçons à l'école.

« Du dégoût et… de la faim ? »

« Ouais, Bill a tenté de cuisiner pour nous en Egypte, » répondit Charlie. « A mon tour. Hum, euphorie, peur, et réserve ? Que diable était ce souvenir ? »

« C'était ma première sortie sur un hippogriffe, Buckbeak, » répondit Harry avec un sourire que Charlie ne pouvait voir. Ils étaient assis sur le lit, face à face avec les yeux fermés, s'exerçant à développer leur empathie. Ils avaient lancé quelques sorts de protection et autres barrières sur la pièce et demandé à tout le monde d'éviter cet étage pendant un moment afin que des émotions parasites n'interfèrent pas. Ils n'avaient pas dit aux autres qu'Harry était empathique. Seulement qu'ils devaient travailler sur sa concentration, « Envie et jalousie… tu as envie d'essayer aussi. »

« Pas juste, » Charlie lança un oreiller vers Harry. « Je n'étais pas en train de projeter. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Sa frange commençait à lui cacher les yeux. Charlie portait l'un des teeshirts qu'Harry avait fait faire pour lui pour Noël. Il y avait une de ces inscriptions moldues stupides sur le devant, 'Attention aux dragons, parce que tu es trop croustillant et que tu as vraiment bon goût avec du ketchup'. De temps en temps, un dragon traversait le teeshirt et mangeait les mots, après les avoir aspergés de ketchup. Ils réapparaissaient après quelques instants, une fois que le dragon s'en allait se reposer sur le derrière du teeshirt. Un des favoris d'Harry portait un proverbe plutôt qu'une inscription : 'Il faut être complètement cinglé pour attacher un dragon afin de rôtir sa viande.' Sur ce teeshirt, le dragon de l'arrière crachait du feu sur tout le devant, réduisant les mots en cendre, d'où ils renaissaient comme un phœnix de ses cendres. Les jumeaux envisageaient de vendre ces teeshirts dans leur magasin.

« Tu peux probablement emmener Buckbeak quand tu rentreras en Roumanie, » suggéra Harry. « Il n'aime pas rester près de Remus, et je ne crois pas que ta mère aime le nourrir. »

« Je le leur proposerai et je verrai ce que tout le monde en dit, » Charlie sourit et secoua la tête. « Il semblerait que je sois là pour adopter tous les animaux de compagnie illégaux d'Hagrid. »

Harry se mit à rire. L'humour que Charlie ressentait était contagieux, quasiment littéralement dans leur cas. Charlie était presque toujours d'excellente humeur et cela s'équilibrait avec les soucis d'Harry, « Alors, penses-tu que nous sommes prêts à tenter cela avec tout le monde autour ? »

« Voyons ce que nous pouvons faire au dîner ce soir, » suggéra Charlie. « Comment ça se passe avec l'Occlumancie ? »

Harry se retourna et s'étira sur son ventre, ses pieds en l'air. Il attrapa un oreiller et l'étreignit, le roulant en boule et posant son menton dessus, « Pas si mal, je suppose. Il y a une réunion ce soir, non ? » Charlie hocha la tête. « Nous allons probablement tester mes boucliers après. Je dois toujours travailler sur mes sorts. Bon sang, c'est tellement frustrant. » Harry se redressa et donna deux coups de poing dans l'oreiller.

« Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème, exactement ? » Demanda Charlie, posant automatiquement une main sur le dos d'Harry et lui envoyant des ondes de calme.

« C'est comme si j'étais de nouveau en Première Année, mais il y a certains sorts, comme le sortilège du Patronus ou d'autres sorts d'offensive que je peux lancer aisément, » tenta d'expliquer Harry. « Je peux stupéfier quelqu'un, ou lui faire suffisamment mal, ou chasser une centaine de Détraqueurs, mais je ne peux pas métamorphoser un bouton en coccinelle ou faire léviter une pièce de parchemin. Tout est lié aux émotions. Tout sort qui utilise des émotions est simple, ce qui explique pourquoi l'Occlumancie est à nouveau aussi difficile. »

Harry renifla, « Je pourrais certainement lancer un Doloris génial si quelqu'un me rendait suffisamment furieux. » Il sentit Charlie grimacer intérieurement et le dégoût l'envahit, comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. « Je n'en ai pas envie ou quoi que ce soit… c'est juste… ce sort… tu dois vraiment vouloir blesser quelqu'un, vouloir causer de la douleur, devoir haïr, pour que cela fonctionne. » Harry se retourna pour faire face à Charlie.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, n'est-ce pas, ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, dans l'Atrium avant que Voldemort et Dumbledore ne se montrent ? » Harry avait la trouille. Il ne voulait pas que ce dégoût augmente, le visant tout aussi intensément qu'un sort puissant.

Charlie était aux prises avec ses émotions, mais lesquelles, Harry ne parvenait pas à toutes les distinguer. Charlie ne le savait sans doute pas lui-même, « Severus nous l'a dit. Lestrange l'a raconté à Voldemort pendant le meeting qui a suivi cette nuit-là, avec un certain plaisir malsain apparemment. »

« Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, » Harry voulait regarder Charlie mais se retrouva à regarder le couvre lit à la place. « Je ne pouvais pas le lancer correctement à ce moment, et si elle avait raison à propos de la raison pour laquelle je ne le pouvais pas, je doute que je pourrais jamais le lancer. Après ce qu'elle avait fait, je voulais la tuer, j'étais prêt à le faire, mais apparemment je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. »

Harry sentit le matelas s'enfoncer quand Charlie se déplaça. Il attrapa Harry pour l'allonger sur lui et le tint serré contre sa poitrine, « Ce n'est pas grave que tu aies prononcé les mots, Harry. Tu n'as pas lancé le sort. »

« Je suis inquiet, néanmoins, » déclara Harry bien que le soulagement ait allégé son anxiété. « Si je la revois, et que je puise en quelque sorte dans sa haine, je pense que je pourrais le faire. »

« C'est une des raisons pour laquelle tu vas apprendre à contrôler tout ça, » insista Charlie. « A présent, essaie de me bloquer. »

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. Avec le contact physique, cela allait être encore plus difficile. Ils travaillèrent jusqu'au dîner et une fois qu'ils eurent chacun mangé un peu, ils commencèrent un nouvel exercice.

« Ron, » dit Charlie.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se concentrer, « Trop facile, affamé, rien d'autre. Défie-moi la prochaine fois. Remus. »

« Fatigué, » Charlie regarda le loup-garou de l'autre côté de la table, essayant de ne pas le fixer, « douleur, la pleine lune est bientôt. Maman. »

Le regard d'Harry traversa la cuisine pour se diriger vers la matriarche Weasley. Charlie et lui avaient sondé les émotions des autres dans la cuisine bondée pendant tout le repas. Il se concentra… et se retira rapidement. Elle devait être en train de penser à Percy, ou à cet Epouvantard de l'été dernier ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Non, » Charlie parut sur le point de protester et Harry l'interrompit, s'assurant que ses nouvelles barrières soient bien en place. « Non, tu ne veux pas le savoir, je t'assure. Ginny. »

« Ennuyée et seule, » soupira Charlie. « Je pense que nous l'abandonnons tous un peu trop souvent. Ron et Hermione sont ensemble et soit tu travailles, soit tu es avec moi. Essaie Tonks. »

Harry grimaça avant de se concentrer sur la jeune Auror aux cheveux désormais longs et bleu vif. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il énuméra rapidement une liste d'émotions, « Energique, anxieuse, heureuse, soucieuse, aïe ! » S'écria Harry à l'instant même où Tonks trébucha sur quelque chose. Plusieurs personnes dans la pièce lui jetèrent un coup d'œil curieux. Il fixa Charlie en fronçant les sourcils, « Tu es le diable en personne. »

« Tu disais que tu voulais un défi, » Charlie eut un sourire narquois.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, « Fleur. »

Le visage de Charlie se rida instantanément de dégoût. Même s'il n'avait pas eu la moindre intention de la scanner, son attention avait été dirigée sur Fleur et Bill qui étaient assis ensemble et parlaient à voix basse, « Beurk, tu es malade, malade, malade. Beurk. » Charlie se prit la tête dans les mains, « Je suis marqué à vie ! Tu mériterais définitivement de faire partie de Serpentard. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, « Félicitations, le Choixpeau magique est d'accord avec toi. »

« Vraiment ? » Charlie arqua ses sourcils et reprit sa surveillance de la pièce. « Je pense que Severus est le seul Serpentard parmi nous. La plupart des membres sont des Gryffondor ou des Serdaigle, avec quelques Poufsouffle pour faire bonne mesure, comme Dedalus. »

Une enveloppe glissa discrètement sur la table pour terminer son chemin devant Harry. Il leva les yeux pour voir son père entrer dans la pièce, se diriger vers un espace vide à la fin de la table. Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un morceau de parchemin.

_L'ainé des Creevey s'est malencontreusement vu confisquer son appareil photo, bien que Minerva intercédera certainement et le lui rendra, sans la pellicule bien sûr, et des points ont été déduits pour s'être amusé au détriment d'un professeur. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais partager ton œuvre avec tes co-conspirateurs._

« Ce… ce… Serpentard ! » Chuchota Harry dans un mélange de respect et de culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir causé des ennuis à Colin et à Dennis. « J'aurais dû me douter qu'il trouverait le moyen de déduire des points à Gryffondor pour ça… et dire qu'il nous a aidé ! »

Charlie lui prit la lettre des mains et commença à rire. Harry leva les yeux vers l'autre bout de la table pour voir son père avec un sourire en coin, sans aucun doute très content de lui. Harry fit la moue et revint à l'enveloppe. Il en sortit une pile de photos et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il les feuilleta rapidement avant de faire signe aux jumeaux. Ils virent ce qu'Harry tenait entre les mains et firent le tour de la table en un temps record.

« Colin sera certainement journaliste plus tard, » rit Harry.

Les bonbons au citron avaient parfaitement fonctionné. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait été métamorphosé en un Père Noël parfait. La pointe de son chapeau rouge, où s'était ajoutée une boule de fourrure blanche, s'agitait d'un côté et de l'autre, faisant sonner les clochettes qui y étaient accrochées. Sa robe était bordée de fourrure blanche et il y avait des brins de houx avec des baies rouges qui voletaient autour de lui. Il portait une large ceinture noire avec une brillante et énorme boucle en argent. De petites clochettes décoraient la fourrure blanche des manches et des ourlets de sa robe. Un sac rempli à ras bord de boîtes enveloppées de couleurs vives était posé à ses côtés, ce qui n'était pas une part du plan original. Harry se rendit compte que ce devait être son père qui l'avait ajouté.

Le rire des quatre jeunes sorciers fut rapidement remarqué, surtout parce que le rire des jumeaux était souvent synonyme de planification de blagues, ou de blagues tout juste exécutées. Ron et Ginny les rejoignirent rapidement, et Hermione était déchirée entre l'amusement et la désapprobation. Au moment où les photos finirent leur tour de table, Dumbledore entra et découvrit immédiatement la source de l'hilarité générale.

« Ah oui, très bien joué, en effet, » les yeux bleus du Directeur pétillaient de délice. « Je crois que dix points se doivent d'être ajoutés à Gryffondor pour leur ingéniosité. Je reste néanmoins intrigué sur la livraison. »

Harry s'assura que ses boucliers soient le plus fermement en place, « Oh, mais nous avons notre propre petit espion. »

Remus manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé mais Dumbledore ne réagit pas du tout, « Je dois apprendre à surveiller mes arrières un peu plus. Rendre la pareille ne sera que fair-play. »

« J'ai le sentiment que faire une blague à Dumbledore n'était pas la meilleure des idées après tout, » murmura Charlie à Harry et aux jumeaux. Les jumeaux déglutirent et se précipitèrent vers leurs sièges.

Harry donna les photos à Ron pour qu'il les range, et l'ambiance joviale qui régnait dans la cuisine évolua rapidement vers le sérieux des réunions de l'Ordre. Le changement s'était opéré de manière quasi instantanée pour tous les membres. Etonné, Harry passa plusieurs minutes à scanner les émotions des personnes présentes à la recherche d'un lien quelconque entre les membres. Ce n'était pas comme les Mangemorts et la Marque des Ténèbres qui les reliaient à Voldemort, mais il y avait quelque chose. Harry se rappela que Dumbledore lui avait parlé de quelque chose au printemps, d'un moyen utilisé par les membres de l'Ordre pour communiquer, autre que le Réseau de Cheminette, les Hiboux, ou de transplaner pour parler en personne. Il ne savait toujours pas en quoi consistaient ces méthodes de communication.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très mécontent de l'échec de plusieurs de ses attaques, » reporta Snape. Harry était intrigué. D'habitude, il n'était pas présent lors des rapports des membres de l'Ordre sur ce qu'ils faisaient sur le terrain contre Voldemort. « Il sait que quelqu'un donne des informations à l'Ordre, mais ne sait pas qui. »

« Es-tu certain qu'il ne sache pas ? » Moody interrogea Snape.

Harry regarda l'Auror à la retraite avec incrédulité. C'était tout de même évident. Apparemment, Snape le pensait aussi. Le regard qu'il posa sur Moody était bien pire que tous ceux dont Harry avait pu être la cible, « S'il le savait, je serais mort. »

Moody était sur le point d'argumenter, mais un regard appuyé de Dumbledore l'arrêta. Harry l'entendit continuer de marmonner au sujet des sorciers pratiquant la Magie Noire et des Mangemorts avant qu'il ne prenne une gorgée de sa flasque.

« Nouvelles du Ministère, » Dumbledore changea de sujet.

« Fudge continue de former des comités et autres groupes de travail, » renifla Kingsley avec dédain. « Il traite la guerre comme une crise budgétaire. »

Les cheveux de Tonks s'assombrirent, se teintant d'un profond violet, et frisèrent, indicateurs de son humeur, « Comme si un groupe de travail était d'une quelconque utilité contre les Mangemorts. Par Merlin, la moitié d'entre eux sont probablement des Mangemorts ! »

« Nous pourrions vraiment utiliser Amelia ici… ou bien Amos, » ajouta Arthur Weasley avec un soupir. « Je ne peux obtenir aucune information sur ce qu'ils font. Fudge ne me fait absolument pas confiance. »

Plusieurs avis, dont aucun n'était positif et plusieurs étaient plutôt vulgaires, furent exprimés à voix haute contre le Ministre Fudge. Harry préféra observer Dumbledore, néanmoins. Ce dernier était profondément ancré dans ses pensées, ignorant les bavardages autour de lui. Le Directeur sembla prendre une décision et leva une main. Un par un, les membres de l'Ordre redevinrent silencieux.

« Approche-toi d'Amos, Arthur, mais prudemment, » la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva dans le silence de la cuisine. « Cornelius va venir me voir pour des conseils, une fois encore, mais il ne doit pas en apprendre plus sur l'Ordre que ce qu'il sait déjà, autrement dit quelques maigres spéculations. Tout ce qui parvint à ses oreilles fait son chemin jusqu'à celles de Voldemort. Remus ? »

« Non, Albus, » Remus semblait étrangement énervé, bien qu'Harry ne parvienne pas à savoir quelle était la demande refusée par Remus. Harry ouvrit ses sens. Remus se sentait… coupable ?

« Remus, » Dumbledore se pencha en avant et lui parla d'un ton calme qui sembla apaiser Remus, « Nous n'avons jamais révélé à Amelia exactement comment Edgar et sa famille sont morts. Elle mérite de le savoir. » Remus baissa la tête et acquiesça. « S'il n'y a rien d'autre… ? »

« L'enquête sur Little Hangleton est toujours en cours, » commenta Sturgis Podmore, exempté de toutes charges et relâché d'Azkaban à la suite de la bataille du Ministère. « Il reste un nombre ridicule de sorts et de charmes à percer pour y entrer. Nous pourrions utiliser tes talents, Bill, si tu avais un peu de temps. » Bill acquiesça.

Dumbledore approuva d'un hochement de tête, « Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Tonks, Kingsley, Alastor, j'ai besoin de connaître votre disponibilité. Nous commençons l'entrainement. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry instantanément. Il sentit la chaleur monter sur ses joues à être ainsi distingué. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, la majorité des membres de l'Ordre se leva et quitta la cuisine pour aller travailler, rentrer chez eux, ou retourner dans leur chambre à l'étage. Harry se frotta le front. La douleur dans sa cicatrice avait augmenté de manière si progressive, insidieuse, qu'il ne l'avait quasiment pas remarquée. Sa tolérance avait augmenté en parallèle mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la douleur ne le submerge. Il avait espéré qu'Hermione aurait déjà trouvé une solution.

« Potter ! » Son nom prononcé de cette manière dans la bouche de son père le faisait se sentir immédiatement coupable, réaction fondée sur des années d'entrainement. « Je n'ai pas toute la soirée pour vous permettre de rassembler les quelconques et pathétiques pensées qui occupent votre esprit. »

Harry se focalisa sur la douleur dans sa tête au lieu de la repousser. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrèrent, « Oui, Monsieur. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon de devant ensemble, suivis par des regards de pitié dont Harry aurait aimé rire s'il le pouvait, et la porte fut fermée et protégée de sorts une fois qu'ils furent entrés.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Snape se retourna et regarda Harry attentivement. Il prit le visage d'Harry dans ses mains et l'examina prudemment.

Harry se frotta le front, essayant de remettre la douleur à nouveau sous contrôle, « J'ai déjà été mieux. Vous… Tu es inquiet, déterminé et tendu. Il y a plus, mais… »

« Je suis impressionné que tu aies pu en lire autant, » déclara Snape. Son expression ne montrait aucune émotion mais Harry put voir ses yeux briller de fierté.

Harry eut un large sourire, incapable de se retenir après l'éloge de son père. C'était comme les rares fois où Dumbledore l'avait félicité, mais en infiniment mieux, bien plus spécial, « Nous nous sommes entrainés. Nous avons essayé de 'lire' les émotions de plusieurs personnes au dîner ce soir. Tonks est… un peu too much. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, « J'imagine que si vous tentiez de lire les émotions d'Albus, vous obtiendriez quelque chose de similaire. »

Harry s'installa sur la causeuse qui avait autrefois été un canapé, « J'espère ne jamais avoir à le faire. Je fais le vide de mon esprit le soir, et j'ai lu les livres que tu m'as offerts. » Harry crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire. « L'un d'entre eux est bien trop compliqué. Il me rappelle la fois où j'ai essayé de lire l'un des textes d'Arithmancie d'Hermione. »

« Cela doit être le travail de Schopenhauer, » Snape s'assit face à lui, quelque peu surpris. « Il est bien trop vertueux et philosophique. C'est plus une lecture académique qu'un guide pratique, mais il a quelques idées très importantes. Ne te préoccupe pas de cela pour le moment. »

« Oh, ok, » Harry sourit intérieurement. Il était certain que Snape ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait commencé un seul des livres avant qu'ils n'en parlent. « Alors… devrions-nous commencer ? »

Le regard que lui offrit son père n'était pas sans lui rappeler les classes de Potions. C'était celui qui lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de prêter attention ou bien il serait coupé en morceaux et utilisés comme ingrédients de Potions… mais on aurait dit que Snape se préparait pour quelque chose de désagréable. « Nous devons remettre tes boucliers en place aussi rapidement que possible. Je ne crois pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit en train d'essayer de te lire… ou de t'influencer… mais il n'est pas possible de prédire ses actions futures. »

Harry hocha la tête. Ça, il l'avait bien compris, « J'ai travaillé dur. C'est juste que je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est juste. »

« Harry, je vais chercher à voir des choses que tu ne veux pas que je vois, » déclara Snape avec une légère hésitation. Harry déglutit avec difficulté et hocha la tête. « Repousse-moi de ton esprit de n'importe quelle manière. »

Harry regarda sa baguette dubitativement… et la mit de côté. Il avait toujours des difficultés avec les sorts simples et ses émotions allaient monter au plafond, « Je ne peux… c'est toujours…, » Harry s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration, et continua. « Je ne veux pas te blesser. »

Snape hocha la tête et se leva. Il était complètement fermé. Harry se leva et lui fit face. _Legilimens !_ Harry se tendit et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il put sentir ses boucliers s'affaiblir… les souvenirs commencèrent à se préciser.

_Oncle Vernon se mit à rire, « ça, c'est mon fils ! »_

_Dudley fut pris dans une étreinte affectueuse pendant qu'Harry se blottissait dans un coin, tenant dans sa main ce qui était probablement un poignet cassé. C'était juste un camion jouet… et il manquait au moins une roue… mais Harry jouait avec donc Dudley le voulait._

La colère flamboya à l'intérieur d'Harry. A cinq ans, il savait déjà que se débattre était inutile. Si Dudley voulait quelque chose, il l'obtiendrait… et Harry n'obtiendrait que des coups de poing, de pied, ou des gifles. Harry poussa… et repoussa. Il sentit Snape rendre du terrain, mais c'était trop dur.

Snape se retira et Harry tomba sur ses genoux. Il ne pouvait pas regarder son père dans les yeux. Il n'était que déception. Un fardeau. Une main lui fut offerte pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds, mais il ne la prit pas. Il se releva et ferma les yeux, se préparant pour l'attaque suivante.

_Legilimens !_

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bon le mystère Albus Dumbledore / bonbons au citron est élucidé, et un autre se profile à l'horizon… ou plus...

A bientôt pour la suite et encore merci pour tout !


	33. Chapter 33

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Pfiout... On est dimanche soir, presque 23h, mais j'avais dit avant la fin de cette semaine... j'ys suis... re pfiout...

Je tenais à vous remercier à nouveau pour vos mots d'encouragement et votre soutien. Ainsi que de m'aider avec ce &/$£5#&ù% de tutoiement / vouvoiement.

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre trente trois

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Severus souhaitait réellement qu'il y ait un autre moyen. Ces leçons d'Occlumancie n'allaient certainement pas leur permettre à Harry et à lui de se rapprocher. Harry était bien trop borné, bien trop indépendant, bien trop… ressemblant à Severus.

Il rechercha des images qu'Harry ne voulait pas qu'il voit, et obtint des aperçus de l'enfance d'Harry. Ce n'étaient pas des épisodes de magie accidentelle et les punitions qui en dérivaient. C'étaient des épisodes de vie quotidienne dans la maison Dursley avec Harry faisant la cuisine et le ménage alors qu'il pouvait à peine voir au-dessus du comptoir et encore moins atteindre les armoires. C'étaient des corvées quotidiennes et un dénigrement permanent, et Harry intégrant au fond de son cœur qu'il était inférieur à eux et qu'il ne valait rien, tout comme ses parents.

Severus mit fin au sort. Harry ne combattait déjà plus. Il était sur le sol, vaincu, ne parlant pas, ne pleurant pas, acceptant simplement. L'instinct paternel qui était revenu à la vie quelques mois plus tôt lui disait de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de lui dire que les Dursley avaient tort. Le fier Serpentard savait qu'Harry verrait toute sympathie comme de la pitié, et qu'il le rejetterait d'emblée.

Alors Severus attendit qu'Harry se ressaisisse. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil se trouvant derrière lui et ne dit pas un mot. Cela prit plusieurs minutes, mais Harry se leva et lui fit un signe de la tête, ses yeux durs et ses muscles tendus. Severus se leva. _Legilimens !_

Il s'aventura dans des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré laisser là où ils étaient, et les boucliers d'Harry s'effondrèrent quasiment instantanément.

_Il faisait sombre, mais le ciel était rempli de scintillantes étoiles lumineuses et les silhouettes des sommets formaient l'horizon. Une énorme forme noire se déplaçait lourdement de l'autre côté d'une simple clôture au ras du sol. C'était la colonie de dragons, dans les montagnes Carpates Roumaines. Deux silhouettes marchaient le long de la barrière main dans la main. Severus vit une mèche des longs cheveux qu'Harry portait à ce moment pour sa sécurité s'échapper hors de sa queue de cheval. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Charlie la repoussa gentiment, et la coinça derrière l'oreille d'Harry. Il prit le visage d'Harry en coupe entre ses deux mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement._

_Harry se tenait devant une cuisinière, vêtu uniquement d'un léger pantalon informe, du genre de ceux que Severus avait remarqué sur les étudiants pendant qu'ils se reposaient les week-ends tandis que de plus en plus de vêtements moldus infiltraient le monde sorcier. Harry cuisinait de manière moldue et semblait y prendre du plaisir. Il fredonnait en faisant tournoyer une longue cuillère en bois dans sa main, comme il le faisait parfois avec sa baguette magique, comme James l'avait fait autrefois avec la sienne, et remua ce qui mijotait devant lui. La baguette d'Harry était attachée dans son holster sur son avant-bras. Charlie s'approcha derrière lui, vêtu de la même manière, et enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, dans un geste souple et très à l'aise. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Harry et lui caressa le cou de son nez. Harry lui présenta la cuillère en bois avec certains des aliments qu'il préparait, obtenant son approbation._

Severus n'avait jamais rien senti de semblable. Les boucliers d'Harry s'éveillèrent à la vie et Severus fut renvoyé dans son esprit, Harry attiré à sa suite. Les propres boucliers de Severus ne firent rien pour empêcher ses souvenirs de remonter à la surface.

_Severus se réveilla avec un sourire sur le visage. Il se roula sur lui-même et tomba nez-à-nez avec une masse de cheveux sombres en désordre pressée contre l'oreiller à côté du sien. Il ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre comment James réussissait à dormir comme il le faisait sans s'étouffer au milieu de la nuit. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux épais et se blottit derrière le Gryffondor pour essayer de dormir un peu plus._

_James jouait avec un Vif d'Or pendant que Severus travaillait sur son essai de Métamorphose. Le Vif d'Or faisait le tour de la pièce suivi de près par les yeux de James, puis le joueur de Quidditch de Gryffondor se mettait en action, sautait et attrapait le Vif d'Or, uniquement pour le libérer quelques instants plus tard. La quatrième fois que le Vif d'Or fit le tour de la tête de Severus, il l'attrapa en plein vol._

_« Dois-tu vraiment jouer avec cette chose ? » Cracha-t-il._

_James se contenta de sourire, lui reprit le Vif des mains, et caressa la joue de Severus au passage, « Bien sûr. »_

_« N'as-tu pas du travail à faire ? » Demanda Severus, avec une certaine intonation indiquant que sa question était rhétorique. James répondait toujours de toute manière._

_« Je pense que j'en ai, » il se gratta la tête et il haussa les épaules. « C'est samedi ! Si j'ai du boulot, ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain. »_

_James remit le Vif d'Or dans la boîte dans laquelle il le gardait et commença à métamorphoser des objets dans sa chambre de manière aléatoire. Severus était certain que certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas repris leur forme originale depuis des années._

_« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour devenir Préfet en Chef, » grommela Severus. « Tu pourrais aller jouer dehors avec les autres enfants, ou harceler mes camarades de Maison plutôt que de chercher à me distraire. »_

_« Les autres 'enfants' sont occupés, » se plaignit James avec une petite moue. « Lily et Remus aident Peter avec ses Sortilèges et Sirius parlait d'une certaine fille de Serdaigle. Par ailleurs, » le souffle chaud de James chatouilla les poils fins de sa nuque et un frisson parcourut l'échine de Severus, « J'aime te distraire. »_

_Severus ferma les yeux quand il sentit les lèvres de James tracer un chemin depuis l'arrière de sa nuque jusqu'à sa bouche. Son essai de Métamorphose pouvait bien attendre._

Aussi rapidement que les images étaient apparues, elles disparurent. Harry se tenait debout devant lui, des larmes s'écoulant librement le long de son visage et tombant sur sa chemise. Severus fit un pas vers lui, essayant de trouver quoi dire, mais ce seul pas fut suffisant pour sortir Harry de sa torpeur. Le jeune sorcier s'enfuit en courant de la salle avec la rapidité et l'agilité avec laquelle il esquivait habituellement son cousin et les Cognards.

Severus jura à voix haute. Il remit son masque de Professeur Snape, parce que de nombreux résidants de la demeure n'étaient toujours pas au courant des récents événements, et se prépara à prendre son fils en chasse. Il vit que la baguette magique d'Harry était toujours sur la table basse et la ramassa. Severus sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées, ses robes virevoltant derrière lui, image impressionnante qui convainquait depuis des années les élèves de Première Année que oui, il était réellement un vampire.

Une porte claqua deux étages plus hauts quand Severus emprunta l'escalier. Il atteignit la chambre où il savait que Charlie et Harry dormaient ensemble et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. La pure improbabilité de toute cette situation l'empêcha de crier à Harry d'ouvrir la porte.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Ron Weasley alors qu'un petit groupe se rassemblait autour de Severus.

Severus se retourna et le fixa de ce regard qu'il utilisait sur Longbottom. Le plus jeune Weasley n'avait pas connu assez longtemps 'Sev' pour que ce regard ait perdu de son efficacité.

« Nous, euh, nous parlerons à Harry demain, » déclara rapidement Granger avant de suivre Ron et les jumeaux, qui avaient déjà fui la scène. La fille Weasley lança un regard furieux à Severus avant de les rejoindre. Il ne resta avec lui que les parents Weasley, les deux fils ainés Weasley, Remus, et Tonks. Mad-Eye était très certainement en train d'observer la situation depuis sa propre chambre.

Toute velléité qu'il avait de désamorcer lui-même la situation fût dissipée quand son avant-bras se mit à le brûler. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les appelait de plus en plus fréquemment, la plupart du temps uniquement pour tempêter, divaguer et déclamer de longs discours devant ses disciples, et s'amuser à torturer quelques Moldus kidnappés au hasard pour l'occasion. Les enlèvements dans toute la Grande Bretagne étaient en hausse. Le regard furieux qu'il continuait de porter sur le groupe devant lui devint bien réel et Charlie vacilla légèrement. Son entrainement avec Harry devait avoir rendu le dresseur de dragons plus conscient de sa propre empathie.

Il se concentra sur Charlie et essaya de diffuser sa tristesse à travers sa colère et la douleur. Il jeta la baguette d'Harry au jeune sorcier, « Ses boucliers sont de nouveau en place. Il est tout à vous, » et il métamorphosa sa robe, conjura son masque. La signification était évidente pour tous ceux qui étaient encore présents. Severus transplana depuis le couloir et parvint aux grottes bien plus rapidement que d'habitude.

« Tu es plus prompt que d'habitude, Severus, » commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque Severus pénétra à grandes enjambées dans la salle du trône.

« J'étais à l'extérieur des limites des sorts de protection quand vous avez appelé, mon Maître, » Severus baissa la tête respectueusement. D'autres entrèrent dans la salle, et Severus recula pour prendre sa place dans le Premier Cercle.

Le silence restait de mise alors que la salle du trône se remplissait de robes noires et de silhouettes masquées de blanc. Par habitude, Severus fit un rapide compte afin d'évaluer la force en place des disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres et dénombra un total aux alentours d'une centaine de Mangemorts. Il songea avec un amer rire intérieur que restreindre ses rangs aux Sangs-Purs limitait vraiment ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait accomplir.

« Je suis entouré par des imbéciles et des incompétents, » délira le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus arrêta à temps le soupir qui menaçait de s'échapper. Ça allait donc être une de ces réunions… « La plupart d'entre vous ne sont pas meilleurs que des Cracmols ! Comment pouvez-vous espérer purifier le monde sorcier si vous ne pouvez pas gagner un duel contre un élève de Cinquième Année à Poudlard qui n'a jamais eu que des professeurs de Défense totalement incompétents ? »

Plusieurs Mangemorts se balancèrent d'un pied sur l'autre. Ce n'était jamais un bon signe quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres se référait à la pagaille survenue au Ministère. A chaque fois qu'il avait commencé de cette manière, au moins cinq d'entre eux étaient soumis à l'Endoloris avant la fin de la soirée.

« Les Détraqueurs commencent à avoir faim. Peut-être devrais-je songer à me débarrasser de certains de mes serviteurs inutiles plutôt que de les lâcher sur les Moldus ! » Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu le moindre sang Weasley, son visage aurait été rouge brique. L'idée absurde d'un Weasley Seigneur des Ténèbres amusa Severus et il s'appliqua à aussitôt oublier cette pensée, sous peine de risquer d'en rire. « Vous êtes faibles, incapables et vous ne valez vraiment rien ! » Severus eut le souvenir distinct de Vernon Dursley et tout rire potentiel fut tué dans l'œuf. « Il est temps pour mon armée de devenir une armée, et non un amas de pathétiques et stupides disgrâces du monde sorcier. »

L'ambiance changea rapidement, et la pièce devint glaciale. Severus soupçonna les Détraqueurs d'être très proches, mais resta fermement en place. Plusieurs sorciers des rangs inférieurs s'agitaient très légèrement, tentant sans doute de localiser la cause du changement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers eux, sa voix s'était calmée et sifflait encore plus que d'habitude, « Vous rassemblerez pour moi les créatures des Ténèbres de ce monde, les alliés naturels de notre cause, chassés et restreints par le Ministère de la Magie. Amenez-les ici et nous nous préparerons à prendre notre place légitime en tant que dirigeants de ce monde ! »

Et merde, Severus jura intérieurement. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait réunir toutes les plus sombres créatures possible, mais c'était bien plus tôt que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Les zoos et les colonies devaient être immédiatement avisés. L'Ordre n'avait pas assez de ressources pour patrouiller ne serait-ce que dans les zones où la densité de population de créatures des Ténèbres était la plus importante.

Une fois que la majorité des Mangemorts fut partie, les membres du Premier Cercle retirèrent leurs masques.

« Severus, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Prépare des potions de guérison, en particulier des anti-venins et des pommades contre les brûlures. »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur, » répondit Severus.

« Bellatrix, » appela le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La femme s'avança, les yeux emplis de cette quasi folie qui avait résulté de son incarcération. « Les Détraqueurs sont-ils prêts ? »

« Ils le sont, Maitre, » répondit Bellatrix avec révérence et excitation. « Ils seront nécessaires pour capturer les dragons. »

La situation ne faisait qu'empirer à chaque seconde.

« Pour le reste d'entre vous, j'ai un autre travail, » un sourire, froid et perturbant, apparut. « Il semblerait que le Ministère détienne bien nos camarades perdus en fin de compte. Vous ferez de votre mieux pour les localiser. Je veux que tous mes disciples soient à mes côtés quand nous triompherons. »

Severus transplana à Poudlard bien plus tard dans la soirée avec une forte sensation de malaise au creux de son ventre. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le bureau du Directeur et donna le mot de passe, 'Dragées Surprises', à la Gargouille. Comme toujours, quel que soit le moment où Severus rentrait, Albus l'attendait derrière son bureau.

« Appelez les autres pour une réunion, Albus, » déclara Severus sans préambule ni explication. « Je dois aller au quartier général. » Severus s'avança vers la cheminée, se préparant à emprunter le réseau de cheminette, mais le feu était éteint.

« Assied-toi, Severus, » ordonna Albus fermement. « Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent ? »

Severus prit une grande inspiration et réalisa qu'il était bien plus anxieux qu'il n'était nécessaire de l'être. Il agissait sur ses sentiments personnels… et en fonction d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire l'un ou l'autre, ou bien il se ferait tuer.

« Il a commencé à recruter les créatures des Ténèbres, Albus, » déclara Severus au Directeur.

« C'est plus précoce que ce que nous avions envisagé, » Albus se leva et alla se placer devant une de ses fenêtres, le regard perdu au dehors.

Severus savait que la Forêt Interdite était protégée par les mêmes sorts de protection qui gardaient Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard en sécurité, mais s'il y avait des étudiants portant déjà la Marque, aussi peu probable que ce fut, ils pourraient essayer de prendre les créatures du domaine.

« Il envoie les Détraqueurs dans les colonies de dragons, » Severus sentit son ventre se contracter de nouveau. Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que le Directeur ne reprenne la parole.

« Rends-toi au quartier général, Severus, » Albus se détourna de la fenêtre et alluma le feu. « Préviens Harry et Charlie. »

Severus jura intérieurement contre le pétillement présent dans les yeux d'Albus pendant qu'il rejoignait Londres. Arthur et Alastor étaient dans la cuisine. Tous les deux faisaient une très intéressante mais étrange paire. Arthur accordait à tous une confiance à la limite de l'insouciance alors que la paranoïa d'Alastor était souvent l'objet de plaisanteries parmi les Aurors.

Alastor le foudroya du regard et Severus se rembrunit. Il connaissait l'opinion de l'homme à son sujet, Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours, et ils s'affrontaient très régulièrement. Il fut content pour la seconde fois en quelques jours d'avoir laissé Albus dire à Arthur et Molly la vérité au sujet de James et lui.

« Severus, » Arthur lui sourit gentiment, « je présume que ta réunion s'est terminée. »

« Oui, Arthur, je dois voir ton fils, » déclara Severus sans plus d'explication. Il passa rapidement devant Moody, ne souhaitant passer que le minimum de temps possible aux alentours de l'ex-Auror.

Arthur le rattrapa dans le couloir, « L'un d'entre eux a-t-il des ennuis ? »

Pour la première fois, Severus se prit de sympathie avec l'homme. Chacun de ses sept enfants était impliqué dans cette guerre, et il pourrait perdre chacun d'entre eux, « Non, mais peut-être devrais-tu venir avec moi. »

Severus reprit son chemin vers l'étage, le père inquiet à sa suite. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre et frappa deux coups. Il aurait pu désarmer chaque sort de protection protégeant la chambre et entrer mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté, et Arthur n'avait pas besoin de ce choc. Charlie répondit à la porte avec le même pyjama qu'il portait dans le souvenir d'Harry que Severus avait vu. Ses cheveux roux partaient dans toutes les directions, mais retombèrent en place quand il y passa rapidement la main.

« Severus, Papa, » Charlie cligna des yeux devant la luminosité provenant du couloir. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu dois rentrer en Roumanie, Charlie, » commença Severus, s'apercevant rapidement qu'il aurait dû amorcer la conversation d'une autre manière.

Charlie se rembrunit et son regard se tourna vers Harry, qui s'agitait dans son sommeil, « Severus… »

« Bon sang, Charlie, » la voix de Severus claqua, « le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sur le point de lancer les Détraqueurs sur les colonies. Il veut les dragons. »

Les joues rouge écarlate de Charlie blanchirent immédiatement, bien plus rapidement que Severus ne le pensait possible. Les yeux d'Arthur allaient de l'un à l'autre, et Severus se rendit compte que l'homme était certainement moins insouciant et bien plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait que ce que tout le monde pensait. Il avait élevé deux Préfets en Chef. Il y avait une grande chance que cette insouciante gentillesse cache un esprit vif, comme une version plus jeune et moins puissante d'Albus.

« Je vais réveiller ta mère, » déclara Arthur à son second fils. « Si tu ne lui dis pas au revoir, elle nous tuera tous les deux. »

Severus suivit Charlie dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit pendant que Charlie commençait à faire ses valises. Il s'assit et essaya de calmer Harry, mais ce dernier était tout tendu et trempé de sueur, « Est-il comme ça toutes les nuits ? »

Charlie hésita, « Oui. Il ne veut pas que quiconque se soucie de lui. Il a promis de dire quelque chose si ça s'empire. »

« Harry, » Severus secoua gentiment son fils. Il ne fallut pas grand-chose pour le réveiller.

Harry gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes et Severus les le lui tendit, « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Severus lui expliqua la situation et ajouta à l'attention de Charlie, « Seuls les membres du Premier Cercle sont au courant. »

« Severus, si nous sommes trop préparés quand ils arrivent, tu… » Charlie arrêta de ranger ses affaires, laissant tomber une pile de chemises et tee-shirts sur le sol.

Severus donna un coup de baguette et les vêtements se plièrent soigneusement et volèrent dans la malle, « Les Détraqueurs manquent à l'appel depuis plus de deux mois. N'importe qui avec un demi-cerveau est préparé à une future attaque. Je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi. »

Harry avait suivi leur conversation avec le léger brouillard de ceux qui sont à moitié réveillés. La malle de Charlie se ferma avec un bruit sourd et Harry sursauta violemment. Il rejeta ses couvertures, sauta hors du lit, et se jeta dans les bras de Charlie. Severus les observa, et, pendant que Charlie murmurait quelque chose à son oreille, il se résigna à l'idée de savoir que d'une certaine manière il avait perdu son fils avant même de l'avoir trouvé.

Severus s'avança vers la porte, s'assurant que Charlie et Harry pourraient se dire au revoir avec un peu d'intimité. Quand il vit Molly arriver au bout du couloir, il fit léviter la malle de Charlie jusqu'à lui et fit en sorte qu'elle frôle la jambe de Charlie au passage. Les jumeaux venaient de dépasser leur mère, vêtus d'une bien étrange manière, et s'écrasèrent sur la malle, l'envoyant par terre avec eux. Curieusement, ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, et continuèrent de jongler avec de petites boules de verres.

« Avant que tu ne partes, Charlie… » Commença l'un des jumeaux.

« … nous devons tester ces petites choses, » finit l'autre.

Les jumeaux se relevèrent et l'un d'eux leva un des globes, le second sa baguette. L'orbe se mit à flotter en l'air, et Severus put observer quelque chose qui semblait être fait de gaz tourbillonner à l'intérieur. L'orbe disparut mais le gaz resta et le jumeau le plus proche du gaz se mit à rire hystériquement.

« Charme d'Allégresse, » annonça le jumeau calme. « Fred et moi avons pensé à ce qu'Harry a dit, mais aucun d'entre nous ne peut conjurer un aussi bon Patronus que lui. Nous avions débuté quelque chose de semblable pour le magasin, mais nous avons changé de direction il y a quelques jours. »

Molly et Arthur regardèrent avec stupéfaction ceux de leurs enfants qui leur avaient toujours créé le plus de troubles. Severus savait, du fait des fréquents maux de tête de Minerva pendant les réunions de staff et de son souvenir de la brillante sortie de Poudlard des jumeaux – bien qu'il ne leur en parlerait jamais en ces termes, ni à eux, ni à quiconque – que Molly et Arthur imputaient probablement aux deux trublions le moindre de leurs cheveux gris.

Charlie mit fin au Charme d'Allégresse et donna à chacun des membres de sa famille une étreinte serrée et affectueuse. Bill était arrivé entre temps après avoir réveillé Ron, Ginny et Hermione pour dire au revoir à Charlie.

« Continuez à travailler sur ces globes, » déclara Charlie aux jumeaux. Il serra Harry dans ses bras, et Severus l'entendit dire tranquillement, « Je vais revenir. » Il sourit à toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir et descendit l'escalier.

Harry tendit la main et attrapa un des globes aux pieds de Fred et George, « En avez-vous des vides ? » Un des jumeaux hocha la tête. « Mettons-nous au boulot. » Harry entoura son père d'un bras et le serra rapidement contre lui avant de suivre les jumeaux dans leur chambre d'expérimentation au sous-sol, « Merci. »

L'ambiance était solennelle, toutes les personnes qui étaient sorties de leur lit pour saluer le départ de Charlie allèrent rejoindre leur chambre. Arthur resta, il était toujours d'astreinte dans la cuisine, et arrêta Severus au pied de l'escalier.

« Severus, » Arthur avait l'air d'hésiter sur ce qu'il voulait dire précisément, « Harry et Charlie… sont-ils… ? »

Severus regarda l'homme plus âgé avec attention. Il savait à quel point Harry appréciait la famille Weasley et ne voulait pas être responsable d'avoir causé des frictions entre eux, « Selon Harry, ils ne sont pas ensemble. Tous les deux sont capables d'empathie. Grâce, ou à cause de cela, ils partagent quelque chose que très peu de personnes peuvent prétendre comprendre parfaitement. »

Arthur eut un large sourire en regardant Severus droit dans les yeux, « Tu es très doué pour tourner autour du pot, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? Charlie est le seul de nos garçons qui n'ait jamais ramené de fille à la maison pour nous la présenter. Molly est persuadée que tous nos enfants contribueront à remplir notre maison de petits-enfants un jour, mais je ne vois pas ça dans le futur de Charlie. Il a toujours préféré revenir à la maison avec des animaux sauvages blessés. C'est comme cela que nous avons eu Errol, » Arthur se dirigea vers la cuisine sans attendre de réponse.

« Qu'as-tu fait de moi, James ? » Murmura Severus. « Je collectionne les Gryffondor à présent. »

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Je sais que j'avais dit que Severus et Charlie se vouvoieraient, en tant que beau-père / gendre. Mais là, ben je voyais plutôt ça comme deux membres de l'Ordre en affaire… Bref, comme je le disais en début de chapitre, le tutoiement vouvoiement restera toujours un souci… ^^

Deux petits moments parmi d'autres que j'ai beaucoup aimés dans ce chapitre, c'est quand Severus se rend compte qu'il a peut-être perdu son fils avant de l'avoir trouvé, et quand Arthur déclare que Charlie préfère ramener des animaux sauvages blessés que des filles. Bon, et j'aime aussi quand Severus compare Arthur à un Albus...

Allez, je m'arrête là sinon, je vais tout reprendre.

Je vous souhaite une très agréble semaine et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !


	34. Chapter 34

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre trente quatre

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

« Ok, Harry. Nous sommes désolés à ce sujet, mais le verre est très fragile, parce que nous n'arrivions pas à faire entrer les sorts dans une boule plus solide, » expliqua Fred.

George poursuivit, « Il suffit d'appuyer le bout de ta baguette sur la boule et de lancer le sort. »

Harry hocha la tête. Tous les trois étaient dans le laboratoire, la salle d'expérimentation et de destruction que les jumeaux avaient auto-réquisitionnée. Il y avait des traces de brûlures, de taches, des trous de diverses tailles et formes sur la table de travail. Les murs de pierre et le sol étaient en assez bon état, mais Harry savait que les jumeaux avaient sans aucun doute passé plus de détentions à frotter les sols que lui. Ils étaient debout de chaque côté de la table de travail et un autre de ces globes de verre était suspendu en l'air devant Harry. Il tendit sa baguette et appuya la pointe de sa baguette contre le globe. _Expecto Patronum !_

L'éruption de la lumière argentée fut contenue par le globe pendant un moment, avant que la boule n'explose et ne les douche de fragments de verre tous les trois pour la cinquième fois.

« Et c'est pourquoi nous portons des vêtements de protection, » grimaça Fred après avoir retiré le masque qu'il portait. « Pourquoi les Moldus utilisent ces trucs, déjà, George ? »

George eut un moment de doute, « Je ne sais pas trop. Je veux dire, je sais que les Moldus sont bizarres et tout ça, mais je peux jurer que le gars a dit que c'était pour se saouler. »

Harry retira son propre masque et dévisagea les jumeaux. Il éclata de rire à la confusion identique qui se lisait sur les visages des jumeaux, « Pour souder, pas se saouler. C'est ce qui permet de relier du métal à un autre métal en utilisant le feu. Ces masques protègent la peau et les yeux des étincelles. »

« Oh, » Fred retira également son masque et l'inspecta. Il le posa, choisit un autre globe, et le fit léviter. « Charme Incassable ? »

« Nan, » répondit George. « Nous avons déjà tenté ça, tu te rappelles ? Peut-être une plus grosse boule pour un sort qui est tout de même bien plus puissant ? »

Fred hocha la tête pensivement et George pointa sa baguette vers le globe et l'agrandit de manière très significative. Fred leva les yeux vers Harry, « Essayons encore. Si ça fonctionne, nous tenterons de la réduire de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que nous en cassions une autre. »

Harry acquiesça. Ils remirent tous leurs masques, qui complétaient une drôle de combinaison, certains des bonnets tricotés par Hermione que les jumeaux avaient chapardé dans la Salle Commune, des gants en peau de dragon, et des bottes. Harry posa sa baguette sur le globe agrandi, _Expecto Patronum !_

Il y eut une nouvelle pluie de verre et les bottes d'Harry en firent craquer les fragments quand il recula. Il retira de nouveau son masque et le posa sur la table, « Peut-être pourrions-nous utiliser autre chose que du verre, quelque chose de flexible ? »

George et Fred se regardèrent dans les yeux, et après une série de froncements de sourcils et de hochements de tête, ils semblèrent parvenir à un consensus. Fred retourna son regard vers Harry, « Cela pourrait fonctionner. Devrions-nous essayer le caoutchouc ? »

« Ça ne vous dérange pas que je le fasse, » répondit George avec un grand sourire qui n'avait absolument aucun sens pour Harry. Il choisit un autre globe, ils semblaient en avoir une quantité illimitée, et son visage se rida de concentration.

Fred sourit à Harry, « George s'occupe des métamorphoses. Les sortilèges sont mon département. Les Potions, nous les brassons ensemble. Snape ne nous a jamais séparés en classe parce qu'il ne pouvait pas nous différencier. C'était plus facile de nous crier sur tous les deux en même temps. »

Harry eut un petit rire. Malgré la gravité de la situation et l'importance du projet sur lequel ils travaillaient, Fred et George s'étaient efforcés de faire rire Harry toute la nuit.

« Je sais ! » S'exclama George. Il fit un mouvement bizarre de sa baguette et déclama quelque chose sous sa moustache. Le globe resta de la même taille mais prit une couleur légèrement différente et perdit son brillant. « Masques en place ! »

Harry posa sa baguette contre le globe, prit une grande inspiration, et se concentra. Il commençait à se fatiguer d'avoir conjuré le Sort du Patronus tant de fois. Fred et George avaient voulu voir son Patronus plusieurs fois avant qu'ils ne commencent, avant de faire de nombreux ajustements dans la série de charmes que portaient les globes pour permettre au sort de rester à l'intérieur et d'en sortir à volonté. Ce serait son treizième Patronus corporel de la nuit et sa cicatrice palpitait de douleur. _Expecto Patronum !_

Les trois jeunes sorciers observèrent le globe qui se gonfla, émettant une brillante lumière argentée. Après quelques secondes, Harry tendit le bras et prit la boule dans sa main. Elle était tendue, mais n'était pas parvenue au point de rupture. Il n'y avait aucune fissure qui se formait.

« A présent, vérifions que le Patronus fonctionne toujours, » déclara Fred, ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Il prit la boule des mains d'Harry et brandit sa baguette.

« Attends ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Quoi ? » Demanda George.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, « Ne devrions-nous pas la tester contre un Détraqueur ? »

« Eh bien, normalement, oui, mais où allons-nous en trouver un ? » Demanda Fred.

Harry pointa sa baguette en l'air, _Tempus !_

« Mince alors, nous avons été là toute la nuit, » remarqua George.

« Il est encore temps d'aller petit-déjeuner, » déclara Harry. Comme si c'était le signal qu'ils attendaient, leurs estomacs se mirent à gronder. « Je pense pouvoir nous obtenir un Détraqueur d'entrainement. Nous allons avoir besoin de l'aide de Remus ou de Moody. Allons manger d'abord.'

Quand ils parvinrent à l'étage, toujours vêtus de leurs vêtements de protection, Moody et M. Weasley mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner, Remus commençait sa première tasse de café, et Bill était sur le point de partir au travail.

Mme Weasley se retourna, surprise de les voir arriver de la porte derrière elle dans la cuisine, « Etes-vous restés en bas toute la nuit tous les trois? »

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la table. Il s'assit à côté de Moody et se servit une mug de café, « Y a-t-il quelques Epouvantards se cachant dans la maison ces derniers temps ? »

Fred et George comprirent soudainement où Harry voulait en venir, et ils s'assirent, regardant Moody avec impatience. L'œil magique se tourna vers les étages et il secoua la tête, « Pas un seul. »

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous un Epouvantard ? » Demanda Mme Weasley.

Fred leva la brillante boule et Remus se redressa, « Le Patronus d'Harry est là-dedans ? »

Fred et George sourirent tous deux largement et Harry hocha la tête, « As-tu accès à l'un d'entre eux pour tes cours, Remus ? »

Mme Weasley s'éloigna un instant de sa cuisson et se tint derrière Moody alors que ce dernier prenait le globe et commençait à l'examiner, son œil magique restant en place pour une fois.

« J'en ai un pour mes Troisième Année dans une vieille malle, » Remus eut un air rusé. « Je peux échanger ce cours contre celui avec le Sphinx et demander à Filch de garder un œil ouvert pour le remplacer si nous le détruisons. J'irai à Poudlard après le petit-déjeuner et te le ramènerai. Es-tu sûr de vouloir cela, Harry ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Nous devons le tester, et je ne veux pas les distribuer juste pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent sur le terrain que ça ne fonctionne pas et que ça n'a aucun effet sur les Détraqueurs. »

Fred et George discutaient du meilleur sort de duplication à utiliser sur leur dernière invention quand le reste de la maison commença à envahir la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Une fois qu'Hermione entendit le sujet de leur conversation, elle se joignit à eux, laissant Harry à Ron et Ginny. Remus les quitta après un autre café, apparemment aussi impatient de tester le Patronus que Fred, George et Harry l'étaient.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui fascine tout le monde comme ça ? » Ron montra du doigt la boule de lumière argentée. Le caoutchouc qui contenait le sort n'était même plus visible.

« Mon Patronus, » répondit Harry après avoir avalé une bouchée de porridge.

Ron avala son bacon, avec un regard en direction d'Hermione, « Hein ? Mais je pensais que c'était un cerf. »

Harry récupéra le globe et le lança à Ron, « Fais gaffe. C'est le seul, et je suis épuisé. »

M. Weasley regarda Harry avec inquiétude, « Combien de fois as-tu lancé ce sort ? »

« Douze fois, je pense, » Harry bâilla et s'étira, « peut-être treize fois ? »

« Treize, » confirmèrent Fred et George.

« Molly, » appela M. Weasley, « as-tu pour Harry une dose de Potion Requinquante ? »

Au regard confus d'Harry, Ginny se pencha et lui expliqua gentiment, « Quand tu utilises trop de magie dans un temps trop court, tu peux vider tes réserves. La Potion Requinquante ramène ta magie à son niveau normal. »

« Attendez, Mme Weasley, » Harry se redressa, « pas encore. Je dois tenter quelque chose. »

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et courut dans le salon du devant. La pièce était encore protégée contre les explosions de magie et bien d'autres choses dont Harry ne savait rien. Il pointa sa baguette vers un livre, _Wingardium Leviosa !_

Le livre décolla de la table, et frappa le plafond assez fort pour que de petits morceaux de plâtre et de la poussière pleuvent sur la pièce, avant que le livre ne retombe avec un bruit sourd. Harry sourit et repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Charlie avant qu'ils ne s'endorment la nuit précédente. Il avait fermé la chambre sans sa baguette sur lui, ne remarquant même pas ce qu'il avait fait, bouleversé comme il était. Il pointa sa main vers le livre, baguette dans la poche, _Wingardium Leviosa !_

Le livre s'éleva de la table et suivit le doigt d'Harry partout dans la pièce. Il le ramenait de la fenêtre à la table quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Hermione passa la tête, « Harry, je… oh ! »

Harry remit le livre en place et courut vers Hermione. Il la saisit dans une étreinte enthousiaste, « J'ai réussi ! Cela fonctionne à nouveau ! Je pense que j'essayais d'en faire trop pour y arriver, et du coup ça fonctionnait pas, ça bloquait tout. J'ai utilisé tellement de magie hier soir que je suis vidé. Je ne peux pas en sortir autant d'un coup, mais du coup ça sort. Je peux le sentir ! »

« C'est merveilleux, Harry ! » Les yeux d'Hermione s'allumèrent et elle eut l'air aussi excitée qu'il se sentait. « Oh, je me demande si tu as vraiment encore besoin d'une baguette. Elles canalisent notre magie pour nous, mais si tu en as trop, peut-être que la baguette se bouche, en quelque sorte. Nous devons le dire au Professeur Dumbledore, et aussi au Professeur Snape. »

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. S'ils avaient du succès avec l'Epouvantard, il y aurait un tas de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui, « Pourquoi étais-tu là au fait ? »

« Oh ! J'ai failli oublier ! » La main d'Hermione vola jusqu'à sa bouche et elle eut l'air penaude. « Remus est revenu. Il voulait savoir où vous vouliez tester cette boule Patronus. »

« Nous devrions probablement utiliser le labo, juste au cas où, » déclara Harry, jetant un coup d'œil au salon.

Le reste de la maisonnée étaient encore en train de petit-déjeuner et examinait les Patronus Potter Portables, que Fred et George avaient dupliqués. Ils avaient déjà fait plusieurs copies. Harry fronça les sourcils devant le nom mais son opinion n'aurait aucune importance. Tout le monde présent au Square rejoignit Harry et les jumeaux dans le laboratoire du sous-sol pour tester leur création.

« Nous devrions utiliser une copie, » suggéra Harry. « Si elles fonctionnent alors c'est que l'original fonctionne assurément. »

Fred et George hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble, « Que quelqu'un conjure un sort de protection et que tout le monde se cache derrière ! »

Fred se tenait près de la malle, prêt à l'ouvrir, et George fit léviter un des globes, prêt à passer à l'action. Harry se plaça debout devant la malle pour faire face à l'Epouvantard. Fred leva une main avec trois doigts tendus. Il les plia l'un après l'autre et ouvrit la malle quand le dernier doigt rejoignit son poing.

Un Détraqueur s'éleva de la malle et la température de la pièce chuta. Harry tenta de garder son esprit clair alors que le froid envahissait son corps et que le Détraqueur commençait à faire effet. Il entendit vaguement George lancer le sort qui ferait disparaitre la boule de caoutchouc derrière lui, puis un Prongs en argent bondit devant lui et le Détraqueur recula aussitôt.

Il entendit derrière lui, « _Riddikulus ! »_

George força l'Epouvantard à retourner dans la malle et Fred claqua le couvercle et la verrouilla. Les deux jumeaux avaient de si larges sourires qu'Harry soupçonna qu'ils en avaient mal à la mâchoire. Ses propres joues lui parurent un peu tendues. Quelqu'un s'élança dans les escaliers et Harry entendit le réseau de cheminette s'embraser. Il était soudainement si fatigué. Une tasse lui fut mise dans les mains. Harry en but le contenu et sentit une vague de magie le parcourir comme un choc électrique. Il entendit la tasse s'écraser par terre mais ne sentit rien lorsque son corps s'affala sur la pierre.

« Harry, » une main lui giflait gentiment la joue, « Harry, réveille-toi. »

Harry gloussa. Ce sentiment d'euphorie était de retour.

« Oh non, pas encore, » Harry entendit Ron gémir.

« Concentre-toi, Harry, » lui dit son père vivement bien que toujours à voix basse. « Tu as réussi à remettre tes boucliers en place avant. Tu peux le refaire. »

Harry prit quelques grandes inspirations et se concentra sur sa magie. Il pouvait presque voir l'orbe brillante de lumière qui était auparavant restreinte et liée. Snape avait tort. Il ne devrait pas la retenir. Cela ne ferait que remettre en place les barrières et c'était le problème en premier lieu. Elle devait s'écouler, pensait Harry, comme le sang dans ses veines. Alors qu'il gardait cette image en tête, elle commença à devenir réelle. La magie était partout, en lui et sur lui.

« Je n'ai pas entendu ses cris, » réalisa Harry, soulagé. Il leva les yeux vers le visage confus de son père et vit qu'il avait besoin de s'expliquer, « Maman. L'Epouvantard Détraqueur… J'avais mon esprit bien protégé… »

Son père souleva un sourcil unique, seul signe extérieur montrant sa fierté et son approbation. Au cours des derniers mois, Harry avait découvert que le visage de Snape semblait ne montrer aucune émotion, mais que si vous regardiez plus attentivement, le connaissiez assez, vous pouviez décoder les légers mouvements de lèvres et les froncements et haussements de sourcils.

Harry s'assit et constata que quelqu'un avait conjuré un lit de camp pour lui. Le laboratoire était rempli d'agitation. Quelle que soit l'identité de la personne qui avait couru à l'étage après l'expérience, elle avait ramené plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard et il semblerait qu'une impromptue réunion de l'Ordre allait avoir lieu… sauf que Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient encore présents.

George, Hermione, et le Professeur McGonagall feuilletaient tout un tas de livres et Harry entendit quelque chose au sujet de la métamorphose du verre en caoutchouc. Il remarqua le miroitement d'un sort de protection derrière lequel Fred, Ginny et Ron lançaient tous les sorts auxquels ils pensaient sur les globes. A l'occasion, l'une des boules réagissait à un sort et Prongs en bondissait. Fred prenait des notes sur un parchemin sorti de sa poche. Tonks, Moody, Remus et Kinsley lançaient leur Patronus dans des orbes vides.

« Je suppose que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée que le monde entier connaisse mon Patronus, » commenta Harry, se demandant quelle forme le sortilège prenait pour les autres.

« Non, bien que la grande majorité des personnes qui l'utiliseront ne saura pas exactement d'où proviennent les Patronus, » acquiesça Snape. Il regarda attentivement Harry. « As-tu déjà pris ta potion aujourd'hui ? »

Harry secoua la tête et se mit debout avec précaution, pas certain qu'il n'aurait pas une nouvelle ruée de magie pure, « Je pense que j'aurais dû y penser. Mais j'étais tellement vidé plus tôt que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Puis-je te montrer quelque chose ? » Snape hocha la tête. Harry frissonna. Le froid dû au Détraqueur n'avait pas entièrement disparu. « D'abord, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de chocolat. »

Harry se dirigea vers George et lui chuchota à l'oreille. George lui glissa l'un de ses globes sous la table de travail et Harry le mit en poche, avant d'ouvrir la voie vers la cuisine. Mme Weasley préparait le déjeuner et Harry se rendit compte que M. Weasley devait être au lit après sa nuit d'astreinte. Un sourire éclatant d'Harry lui valut de se voir offrir une cargaison de chocolat d'Honeydukes et une étreinte maternelle.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans le salon de devant, Snape secoua la tête, « Est-ce que ce sourire t'obtient tout ce que tu veux ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry avec un sourire plus triste, « mais parfois ça aide. »

« Ton père l'utilisait sans pitié, » il y avait une tendresse dans le ton de Snape qu'Harry n'aurait auparavant jamais attendu de sa part, particulièrement dans une conversation contenant les mots James Potter.

A la mention de son autre père, Harry se rappela de quelque chose et sortit le globe de sa poche, le tendant à Snape, qui le prit et l'inspecta soigneusement. « Tu utilises simplement un sort pour faire disparaître la sphère de caoutchouc dès que tu veux le relâcher. Je… je pensais juste que tu aimerais voir Prongs. »

Snape se redressa et bien qu'il ne le montre pas, Harry pouvait ressentir un mélange de gratitude et de tristesse, « Merci beaucoup. »

Harry sourit et s'assit sans aucune grâce. Il aperçut la petite grimace qui suivit son action et tenta de se redresser et de s'asseoir correctement, « Que fait une baguette exactement ? »

« Si tu veux le savoir en détail, tu devrais poser la question à Ollivander ou Albus, » Snape empocha avec soin le Patronus portable et s'assit avec Harry. « De manière générale, les baguettes concentrent et magnifient notre puissance magique. Tu as déjà vu Albus pratiquer certains sorts mineurs sans la sienne, quand il appelle les Elfes de Maison ou modifie la luminosité des bougies dans la Grande Salle. Je ne suis pas certain de l'étendue de sa capacité à faire de la magie sans baguette. Il est sage de ne jamais laisser les autres savoir exactement ce que tu es capable de faire. »

Harry hocha la tête et y songea pendant un moment. Il se demanda quand les sorciers avaient-ils commencé à utiliser des baguettes magiques, ou s'ils avaient jamais été plus loin que certains sorts simples sans elles. Il essaya de se rappeler la pancarte au-dessus du magasin du Chemin de Traverse, Ollivanders, Fabricants d'Excellentes Baguettes depuis 382 avant Jésus Christ. Une visite à Ollivander pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses. Harry remarqua que Snape l'observait avec attention, mais attendait que son fils reprenne leur conversation. Il se rappela le duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, quand tous les deux se lançaient des sorts sans prononcer un seul mot.

Il leva une main et se concentra, essayant de diriger le flot de sa magie dans cette main, et se concentra autant que possible, _Accio Supernova II_. Son nouveau balai arriva de sa chambre par la porte qui s'entrouvrit légèrement, et se posa dans sa main. Harry rayonna et leva les yeux vers son père, qui souriait plus largement qu'il ne le faisait jamais.

« Je ne devrais pas être surpris, » rit presque Snape. « Avec ce que Lily et James étaient capables de faire, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu puisses faire des choses extraordinaires. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'un Préfet en Chef et une Préfète en Chef se marient. En fait, James et Lily doivent être les premiers depuis des siècles, si ce ne sont pas les premiers depuis toujours. »

Harry ressentit une vague de fierté, mais se rappela également une question qui l'ennuyait, « Est-ce que l'hérédité nous affecte à ce point ? Regarde Maman et Hermione, ou encore Neville. Selon tout ce bla bla sans le moindre sens que Malfoy répète à longueur de journée, Neville devrait être bien plus puissant qu'Hermione. C'est un sorcier tout à fait décent, » devant le regard sceptique de son père, Harry fronça les sourcils, « à l'exception des Potions, où tu lui fais si peur qu'il ne pouvait à peine respirer, et encore moins brasser une potion correcte, mais il est loin d'être aussi bon qu'Hermione, ou Justin Finch Fletchley. »

« Ils sont tous d'excellents exemples qui montrent pourquoi l'hérédité est importante, » déclara Snape avec un sourire narquois et Harry le regarda avec confusion. « A ton âge, j'étais pleinement d'accord avec tout ce que raconte Draco Malfoy. James et moi avons eu de nombreux débats houleux sur ce sujet, mais c'est Lily qui m'a finalement convaincu. Elle a apporté ses connaissances moldues sur la génétique et sur les gènes récessifs, et elle les a ajoutées à l'argumentation de James. »

La curiosité d'Harry était piquée au vif. Il s'était demandé à de nombreuses reprises au cours des années précédentes ce qui avait poussé Snape à changer d'avis et à se retourner contre Voldemort. Il se pencha en avant et écouta attentivement son père.

« Lily m'a finalement obtenu un manuel de biologie moldu et a tout fait pour tout m'enseigner sur la génétique, dans sa ferveur de me convaincre, très semblable à Mlle Granger prête à n'importe quoi quand elle a une mission, » le sourire narquois de Snape s'agrandit tellement qu'il ressemblait à un vrai sourire. « Je n'irai pas jusque-là, ça t'ennuierait à coup sûr, et je n'ai aucune envie d'être comparé à Binns. » Harry rit à la référence au Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. « De manière basique, quand des gens qui sont trop étroitement liés ont des enfants, les caractères reliés à des gènes récessifs sont plus susceptibles de devenir dominants. C'est arrivé dans la royauté Européenne. La Reine Victoria a propagé l'hémophilie avec ses enfants et a considérablement affaibli les familles royales d'Europe.

« Quelque chose de semblable se passe dans le monde sorcier. Les Malfoy considèrent sans doute leur couleur de peau si pâle comme aristocratique, mais ils sont très sensibles au soleil, et doivent utiliser quotidiennement une potion pour se protéger contre de graves brûlures. Les Crabbe et les Goyle deviennent de plus en plus stupides avec chaque nouvelle génération. La lignée des Potter est restée forte en se mariant régulièrement avec des Nés-de-Moldus, ou avec des sorcières ou sorciers au sang mixte, tout comme les Weasley, les Bones, les Patil, les Finnigan et un grand nombre d'autres familles. »

« Pour la plupart, des Gryffondor, » commenta Harry.

« Oui, ne m'interromps pas. C'est impoli, » Harry hocha la tête. « Les sorcières comme ta mère ou Mlle Granger sont faciles à expliquer. Ta mère avait émis l'hypothèse que la magie était portée par un gène récessif. Des siècles plus tôt, et encore souvent à l'heure actuelle, les familles de Sang-Pur qui avaient des enfants cracmols les déshéritaient quand ils avaient atteint l'âge de onze ans et n'étaient pas admis dans l'une des Ecoles de Sorcellerie. Ces cracmols rejoignaient le monde moldu, se mariaient avec des moldus, et avaient des enfants moldus qui portaient le gène récessif de la Magie et qui le passaient à leurs propres enfants, sans montrer de Magie eux-mêmes. Quelque part dans l'histoire, deux Moldus avec des ancêtres cracmols se marient et ont des enfants avec le potentiel d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière Nés-de-Moldus. »

« Donc les deux parents d'Hermione descendraient tous deux de cracmols, » le père d'Harry hocha la tête, « et si elle retraçait son arbre généalogique assez loin, elle trouverait des noms de sorciers ? »

« Oui, » Snape lui fit un signe d'approbation. « Tu as en toi le sang de la lignée pure des Snape, de la lignée quasi pure des Potter, et de la lignée cracmol des Evans. »

Harry grimaça, « Je suis en fait plus proche d'être un Sang-Pur que Voldemort. » Snape leva un unique sourcil et envoya un regard perçant, sa méthode pour demander silencieusement une réponse. Harry regarda son père avec incrédulité, « Tu n'es pas au courant ? Son père était un Moldu et a abandonné sa mère quand il a découvert qu'elle était sorcière. Elle est morte en lui donnant naissance. Il a été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu. J'étais persuadé que tous les Mangemorts le savaient. Wormtail le sait depuis la foutue cérémonie de sa résurrection. Bon sang, il utilisait même la maison moldue de son père comme quartier général ! »

« Langage, Harry, » Snape avait une vague, mais rusée lueur qui brillait dans les yeux. « Cela pourrait être utile, très utile. »

« Il ne met certainement pas en pratique ce qu'il prêche, » Snape lança un regard confus, pour Snape du moins, à son fils, et Harry agita sa main en l'air. « Expression moldue, C'est un foutu hypocrite. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ne te l'ait jamais dit. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir du manque d'échange d'informations avec Albus, » le ton de Snape était amer. « Minerva est peut-être celle qui en sait le plus sur ce qu'Albus découvre, et je l'ai entendu plus de fois qu'il n'en faut se plaindre de ses vagues explications et de ses charades. »

Harry renifla, mais fut réconforté du fait qu'il ne soit pas tout seul, « Il n'est vraiment pas étonnant que le monde sorcier pense qu'il a un grain de folie. »

Une douleur quasi insupportable enflamma le front d'Harry, comme la fois où il s'était brûlé la main sur la cuisinière, et il serra les mâchoires en maintenant sa tête haute. Il entendit des fioles tinter et sa tête fut penchée gentiment en arrière. Harry força sa bouche à s'ouvrir et une potion glissa dans sa gorge. Il y eut immédiatement un certain soulagement, mais cela n'avait retiré que le plus gros de la douleur. C'était certainement un avantage d'avoir Snape pour père, avec son approvisionnement instantané en potions.

Harry baissa la tête et prit de grandes et profondes inspirations, « Il est vraiment furieux. Quelqu'un doit avoir complètement foiré sa mission ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Les mains de Snape étaient froides et apaisantes, posées sur son bras et son dos alors qu'elles guidaient Harry pour qu'il s'allonge. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le jeune sorcier se rendit compte qu'il n'avait dormi qu'une heure ou deux la nuit précédente, et que ce sommeil n'avait en rien été récupérateur. Une couverture fut bordée autour de lui et un traversin de l'un des canapés fut glissé sous sa tête. Snape maintenait un gant humide et frais contre la cicatrice d'Harry et diminua l'intensité des lumières de la pièce. Il se leva pour partir, mais Harry le rattrapa par la manche.

« S'il te plait, » Harry éleva la voix malgré son malaise, son front l'élançant douloureusement.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen que je dorme avec ça. Reste, s'il te plait. Parle-moi de Maman et Papa. » Quand il vit Snape s'installer dans un fauteuil, Harry ferma les yeux.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Oui, plutôt que d'écrire à la fois avant et après le chapitre, je ne vais qu'écrire ici et laisser la place avant le chapitre au disclaimer & co.

Quelques soucis avec le site, impossible de charger le chapitre hier soir…

Le jeu de mot sur 'souder' et 'se saouler' est pas terrible, je sais mais en anglais, c'est 'wedding' = 'mariage' et 'welding' = 'soudage'. Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux et suis ouverte à toute proposition sur ce sujet…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire ce chapitre autant de fois que d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me signaler toute faute passée inaperçue…

A bientôt


	35. Chapter 35

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre trente cinq

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

« Où est donc ce fichu imbécile ? » Grogna Severus avec impatience.

Lily Evans lui sourit aimablement, « C'est James, Severus. Il s'est probablement faufilé hors de Poudlard avec Sirius et a perdu la notion du temps. Il va regarder sa montre, jurer assez fort pour qu'ils se fassent attraper, puis va revenir en courant et se confondre en excuses. »

Un ricanement échappa à Severus. De toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu faire ce soir, rester assis à côté d'une Sang-de-Bourbe était la dernière qu'il voulait faire, « Merci, Evans. Tu as peut-être toute la journée sans rien d'autre à faire que t'asseoir et attendre. Mais j'ai des choses à faire. »

« Si peu de temps, tellement de Poufsouffle, » le taquina Lily d'une voix trainante. « Ils seront encore là pour être tourmentés demain matin. »

Severus sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et traversa la pièce pour retrouver son sac. Il avait des essais à écrire, et si James devait le faire attendre, il allait en profiter pour avancer dans ses devoirs. Evans, quand James était présent, était acceptable, mais quand James n'était pas là, il n'avait aucune envie d'une telle compagnie. Il sortit son manuel de Sortilèges et un nouveau rouleau de parchemin afin de commencer son essai.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il n'y avait toujours pas de signe de James et Severus n'était pas plus avancé sur son essai au sujet des Sorts de Protection complexes. Il y avait un point dans la théorie sur lequel il était complètement bloqué. Il jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule de temps en temps et vit qu'Evans était assise sur un bureau et pratiquait ses sorts de Métamorphoses. 'Pop'. Le bureau à côté du sien était devenu un miroir de plein pied. 'Pop'. Le miroir était un castor qui tapait de la queue sur le sol. 'Pop'. Le castor s'était transformé en un gobelet empli de jus de citrouille digne de la taille d'Hagrid.

Severus se retourna vers son essai, chaque 'Pop' supplémentaire lui portait un peu plus sur les nerfs. Puis pendant près de dix minutes, le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce avant que Severus ne jette sa plume avec frustration.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demanda Evans en s'avançant vers son bureau.

Severus lui lança un regard furieux, mais elle n'en eut aucune réaction. C'était sans doute la chose à son sujet qui le dérangeait le plus. Même James réagissait à ses regards furieux. Evans agissait comme s'il lui souriait d'un air absent ou qu'il ne la regardait pas du tout. Il finit par céder. Après tout, elle était la meilleure élève en Sortilèges du château, « C'est l'essai pour Flitwick… »

A l'instant même où ils finissaient son essai, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et se referma avec un bang qui ne pouvait qu'avoir été causé par James Potter. Il balança sa Cape d'Invisibilité et bondit presque à travers la pièce.

« Je le savais ! Je savais que si je vous laissais tous les deux tous seuls pendant assez longtemps, Severus cèderait ! » Déclara fièrement James. Severus fut soudainement furieux. Comment osait-il lui faire… ! Il sentit son regard le plus meurtrier se former.

« James Potter, » s'exclama Lily avant que Severus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. « De toutes les sales, sournoises, ridicules… »

« Mais, Lily, » James lui fit ses yeux de chiot très malheureux, « Je voulais seulement que vous soyez amis tous les deux. »

« Eh bien, ça a fonctionné, James Potter, » déclara Lily avec un sourire que Severus reconnut comme un signe de troubles à venir chez les Maraudeurs. Elle passait vraiment trop de temps avec eux, « Et ça te servira de leçon. »

Elle se pencha et embrassa gentiment Severus sur les lèvres. Il en fut stupéfait et quand elle se redressa, il put voir que James était également stupéfait. Elle n'avait jamais fait plus qu'embrasser James sur la joue ou sur le front, n'avait jamais autorisé ses lèvres à toucher les siennes. Severus récupéra bien avant que James ne le fit et eut un sourire narquois envers elle.

« C'était réellement Serpentard de ta part, Lily, » Severus complimenta sa vengeance.

James cligna des yeux et s'effondra dans un fauteuil, toujours sans voix, pendant que Lily et Severus riaient aux éclats à ses dépens.

_SS SSSS SSsssSS SSSS SS_

Severus se réveilla avec un sourire sur son visage, quelque chose qui arrivait de plus en plus régulièrement. Cet incident avait eu lieu pendant les vacances de Noël de leur Sixième Année, l'un des nombreux points déterminants de la vie de Severus. A compter de ce jour Lily devint sa première amie à ne pas être une Sang-Pur, et bientôt l'une des plus proches amies qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Elle avait une manière bien à elle de gagner rapidement la confiance de ceux qu'elle appréciait, et un grand talent pour dilapider ses pires humeurs.

« Il l'a reçue de Lily, » Severus s'assit brusquement. Lily avait toujours su quand sa mauvaise humeur menaçait, et savait toujours quoi faire quand c'était le cas. Il se demanda si quiconque avait su que Lily était empathe, et si elle-même s'en était rendu compte.

A la fin des vacances de Noël, les jumeaux Weasley avaient quasiment parfait leur Patronus Potter Portable. Quel que soit le nombre de fois où Harry avait demandé aux jumeaux de changer le nom, ils avaient déclaré qu'ils n'allaient pas les vendre dans leur boutique et, par conséquent, personne ne connaitrait le nom officiel de toute façon. La principale difficulté qu'ils avaient rencontrée, c'était de rendre les globes furtifs. A chaque fois qu'ils changeaient la couleur du caoutchouc, cela avait des conséquences sur leur rigidité soit ils ne pouvaient plus être activés de manière correcte, soit ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour contenir le Patronus.

Lors d'une discussion qui avait précédé une réunion de l'Ordre, à la grande surprise de tous ceux qui avaient entendu leur conversation, Severus et Minerva s'étaient accordés sur le fait que si les jumeaux s'étaient dévoués à leur travail scolaire comme ils le faisaient avec leurs blagues et autres expériences, ils auraient été les meilleurs de leur classe. Tous les deux n'avaient en moyenne dormi que quatre heures par nuit pendant qu'ils travaillaient sur les Patronus Portables.

Molly avait également et particulièrement été stupéfaite de leur travail et avait cuisiné tous les soirs les plats favoris des jumeaux. Elle avait toujours affirmé que jouer des tours n'amènerait les jumeaux nulle part, et ils étaient rapidement devenus ceux de ses enfants qui avaient le plus de succès. Ils avaient certainement rendu leur talent inestimable pour l'Ordre, leur fournissant des marchandises à prix réduit.

Avant qu'Harry ne redémarre son entraînement au duel, Granger se vit donner la tâche de finir de lui faire rattraper son travail scolaire. Si jamais elle devenait professeur un jour, Severus avait pitié de ses futurs élèves. Elle faisait travailler Harry à tout moment de la journée où il ne mangeait pas, ne dormait pas, ou n'était pas en train d'aider les jumeaux Weasley. Comment faisait-elle, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais un seul regard et Harry et Ron cessaient toute conversation et se plongeaient dans leurs livres.

L'entrainement supplémentaire d'Harry put enfin commencer. Severus avait suggéré qu'Harry utilise une fausse baguette pendant ses cours et autour de ses camarades de classe jusqu'à ce qu'il ait acquis comment bien canaliser sa puissance quand il utilisait sa vraie baguette. La fausse baguette, une autre création de Weasley et Weasley, mis à part que celle-ci ne se transformait pas en poulet de caoutchouc ou dent d'espadon quand Harry l'utilisait, était une réplique exacte de la baguette d'Harry, jusqu'aux petites éraillures qui avaient résulté de la bataille dans le Département des Mystères et de cinq années d'usage.

Albus avait réussi à convaincre Fudge que le château avait besoin d'une protection supplémentaire, par conséquent Tonks et Kinsley étaient souvent vus errant dans les couloirs. Le véritable but de leur présence était de travailler avec Harry. Ce dernier étant 'absent' lors des leçons de transplanage avec ses camarades de classe, Kinsley lui enseignait ce moyen de transport si pratique après les heures de cours. Il comprit le truc assez rapidement pour que Kinsley en soit surpris et ils commencèrent bientôt à créer des Portoloins, des balais de vol, et à jouer avec le réseau de Cheminette. Tonks l'aidait à apprendre l'art du camouflage, de la dissimilation et des glamours.

Severus gardait un œil attentif sur Harry. Ce que Charlie lui avait dit au sujet de la cicatrice douloureuse d'Harry et sur ses troubles du sommeil l'avait bien plus perturbé qu'il ne l'avait laissé voir. Severus ne l'avait pas mentionné à Albus, puisqu'Harry ne voulait même pas que Severus le sache. Le Directeur le savait probablement de toute façon, puisqu'il recevait des rapports pendant les réunions des professeurs sur les notes d'Harry, qui étaient légèrement en deçà de ses capacités, et qu'il envoyait régulièrement Severus observer l'entrainement d'Harry. Le trimestre avait commencé depuis plusieurs semaines et Harry n'avait guère eu le temps de venir lui parler.

_Reducto !_

Le mur que Remus avait conjuré pour bloquer les sorts d'Harry explosa en mille morceaux, laissant derrière lui un grand nuage de poussière. Les deux groupes participant au duel en profitèrent et lancèrent de nombreux sorts à travers la poussière dans l'espoir d'atteindre leurs cibles aveuglées un instant.

Harry et Tonks étaient alliés contre Remus, Kinsley et Moody. Harry avait non seulement besoin d'apprendre à se battre contre plusieurs adversaires, mais également à se battre avec un partenaire ou un groupe, se protégeant les uns les autres et se reposant les uns sur les autres.

Tonks émit un sort de protection pour les abriter tous les deux pendant qu'Harry lançait une vive succession de sorts. Un sort de désorientation frappa Remus et fut rapidement contré par Kinsley. Moody riposta en tentant de stupéfier Harry et Tonks le temps que Remus récupère mais ses sorts furent aisément bloqués.

Harry ne regardait pas du tout en direction de Tonks quand elle fut la cible d'un sort quelque peu douloureux. Il lança néanmoins instantanément le contre sort et Severus eut un petit sourire en coin. Harry utilisait son empathie pour suivre Tonks, même si l'Auror n'était probablement pas consciente de ce qu'il faisait.

Le duel durait depuis plus de quarante-cinq minutes quand Harry trébucha, bien qu'aucun sort ne l'ait touché. Comme il combattait aux côtés de Tonks, ses adversaires n'avaient certainement pas remarqué cette maladresse. Mais Severus le surveillait étroitement et vit que ce n'était qu'une feinte. Harry avait discrètement repris sa vraie baguette.

_Stupefix !_

Harry n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot mais Severus avait pu lire sur son visage toute sa concentration et il observa Remus, Moody et Kinsley tomber comme un seul homme sur le sol. Le regard de Tonks allait et venait entre Harry et eux, une certaine admiration brillant dans les yeux. Cette admiration n'en aurait été que plus importante si elle savait qu'Harry n'utilisait pas de réelle baguette pendant la majorité de leurs duels. Il pouvait toujours utiliser sa baguette pour certains sorts, en général ceux qui étaient liés aux émotions ou qui demandaient beaucoup de puissance.

Harry chancela sur ses genoux, la main droite pressée contre son front et Severus passa à l'action. Harry déclara, surtout pour Tonks, « Je devais… en finir. »

Severus se dirigea rapidement vers Harry et ordonna à Tonks de raviver les autres. Il essaya de donner un antidouleur à Harry mais ce dernier repoussa la potion.

« Bois-la, » ordonna Severus à voix basse. « Personne ne remettra en doute ta bravoure. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, » chuchota Harry entre deux courtes et profondes inspirations, refusant toujours la potion et se frottant le front. « J'en ai déjà pris deux aujourd'hui. Il faut encore attendre… quatre heures. »

Il fallut à Severus tout son contrôle pour ne pas hurler, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen d'exprimer son mécontentement sans leur rappeler ni à l'un ni à l'autre les Dursley. Il savait qu'Harry avait promis à Charlie qu'il irait voir quelqu'un si la douleur de sa cicatrice devenait trop importante, et se demanda immédiatement quelle définition Harry avait de 'trop importante'. Il avait à moitié envie d'envoyer un Hibou à Charlie ou de ramener le dresseur de dragons à Poudlard pour qu'il gronde Harry pour lui. Il ne savait pas où Charlie était, malheureusement, puisque ce dernier voyageait de colonie de dragons en colonie de dragons avec les jumeaux, livrant les globes dans leur version quasi parfaite et prévenant les dresseurs. Quelques amis des jumeaux étaient chargés de surveiller le magasin en leur absence.

« Combien de temps réussis-tu à dormir chaque nuit ? » lui chuchota Severus.

Harry ferma les yeux et s'assit, se massant le front avec ses deux mains, « En moyenne… environ six. »

« Est-ce vous qui brassez vos propres antidouleurs ? » Demanda durement Severus en haussant le ton. Il aurait souhaité qu'il n'y ait personne à les observer. Du moins personne qui ne soit pas au courant pour eux. Mais les autres étaient plus ou moins réveillés à présent. Harry hocha la tête et Severus serra les dents. « Combien de fois en prenez-vous chaque jour ? »

« Deux ou trois fois, » répondit Harry avec un soupçon de grincement dans la voix, très probablement dû à la douleur qu'il devait combattre.

Severus jura. Les potions allaient s'accumuler au fil du temps, encore un mois ou deux à ce régime, et elles commenceraient à avoir un effet permanent sur le corps d'Harry. Si ça s'empirait, il allait devoir lui interdire toute potion antalgique et pratiquer cette cérémonie que Granger avait trouvée. Aucune meilleure option ne s'était révélée malgré les heures de recherche menées par la déterminée Gryffondor.

« A partir de maintenant, vous viendrez chercher vos potions directement chez Madame Pomfrey, » Severus soutint le regard de son fils pendant qu'il lui parlait. « Puisque vous insistez pour brasser des potions en dehors de vos cours, vous pouvez aussi bien le faire en retenue. Que pouvez-vous obtenir des émotions du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Harry siffla dans un souffle, « Il est content…de quelque chose. »

Severus envisagea la possibilité que l'empathie d'Harry soit la raison pour laquelle il pouvait identifier les humeurs de Voldemort à travers leur lien. L'entrainement d'Harry et le développement de son empathie pouvait avoir autant d'effet qu'un lien de plus en plus fort. Mais au moins, si Harry obtenait ses potions de Poppy, ils pourraient contrôler la quantité qu'il prenait.

« Harry, » Tonks s'était rapprochée d'eux, sentant peut-être que leur conversation était terminée, « depuis combien de temps es-tu capable de lancer des sorts sans les prononcer ? »

Les quatre 'entraineurs' d'Harry semblaient tous intéressés par sa réponse. Severus refoula le sourire qui se formait sous la surface. Harry l'avait pris à part pour lui montrer et lui poser des questions à ce sujet… et n'en avait pas même parlé à Remus Lupin. De temps en temps, Severus se sentait quelque peu jaloux du loup-garou, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, pour avoir une place bien définie dans la vie d'Harry. Severus ne savait toujours pas exactement où se trouvait la sienne.

Harry haussa les épaules, « Je pense que j'ai remarqué cela pendant les vacances, mais je le faisais peut-être depuis plus longtemps, comme avec le Fourchelang. Il s'est passé bien plus d'un an avant que je n'apprenne que je parlais une autre langue. »

Severus secoua la tête et manqua de ricaner. Harry parlait de ces choses, pour lesquelles beaucoup de sorciers paieraient des fortunes afin d'être capables de les faire, avec tant de désinvolture, comme si elles n'étaient ni de rares talents ni même spéciales en soi. Non, pensa Severus, en fait ce n'était pas qu'il ne les considérait pas comme rares ou spéciales, mais son fils ne voulait pas qu'elles soient rares, il ne voulait pas de cette attention supplémentaire et il ne voulait certainement pas d'une autre chose qui le séparait de ses amis.

« Je vais ramener Harry à sa Tour, » déclara Remus avec la voix teintée d'inquiétude. Son fils lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement, 'Sois prudent'. Il avait réagi si vivement à sa cicatrice qu'il y avait toutes les chances que Severus soit convoqué.

Les deux sorciers partirent, Harry légèrement appuyé sur Remus, et Kingsley commença à remettre la pièce en ordre. Tonks faisait en général plus de mal que de bien avec ses sorts de nettoyage.

« Comment se déroule son entrainement ? » Demanda Severus à Moody.

« Tu l'as vu par toi-même, » grogna Moody, croisant les bras, néanmoins son bras de baguette était prêt à intervenir. Il ne ferait jamais pleinement confiance à Severus. « Il jouait avec nous. Avec un _Stupefix_ si puissant, alors qu'il avait clairement la tête en feu, il peut nous avoir quand il veut. »

« Il est temps d'avancer, » ajouta Kingsley. « Ses réflexes sont excellents, probablement grâce à tout ce Quidditch, » et à son cousin, rajouta mentalement Severus. « Il a une bien meilleure connaissance des sorts et de la meilleure manière de les utiliser pendant un duel que tous les adolescents de seize ans que j'ai rencontré, voire même de beaucoup d'adultes. Il a besoin d'apprendre les sorts offensifs qu'il ne pourra pas trouver dans ses manuels ou dans la bibliothèque ici. »

« Tu penses qu'il doit apprendre la Magie Noire ? » Demanda Tonks avec scepticisme.

Kingsley hocha la tête, et Severus se posa des questions à son sujet. L'homme n'était pas dans l'Ordre pendant la première guerre et Severus le connaissait à peine. « Il va avoir à la combattre, alors il devra la connaitre. »

« Qui proposes-tu pour lui enseigner cela ? » Demanda Moody, en gardant son œil magique pointé sur Severus.

« Y a-t-il une autre option ? » Les commissures des lèvres de Kinsley tressaillirent légèrement, comme il se retenait apparemment de sourire. « Qui peut lui enseigner ce à quoi il doit s'attendre des Mangemorts mieux que Severus ? »

Comme si elle n'attendait que ce signal, la Marque des Ténèbres se mit à le brûler et Severus se tendit. Moody, bien sûr, s'en aperçut et émit une remarque cinglante, « Cours rejoindre ton Maitre, Snape. »

Severus bouillonnait, « Kingsley, informe Albus s'il-te-plait. »

Il tourna sur ses talons et se dirigea hors de la pièce à grandes enjambées. Lorsqu'il suivit l'attraction de la Marque, il sut aussitôt qu'elle l'emmenait ailleurs que dans les grottes Norvégiennes. Quand ses yeux s'ajustèrent à l'obscurité, il vit qu'ils avaient été très peu à avoir été appelés. C'était donc une mission, et non une réunion.

« Severus, c'est si bon de ta part de te joindre à nous, » le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'excellente humeur, comme Harry l'avait prédit un peu plus tôt. C'était au moins une confirmation qu'Harry avait une lecture précise des émotions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « A quand remonte ta dernière rencontre avec les Détraqueurs ? »

« Quand Black, » Severus cracha le nom, « s'est échappé, ils gardaient les limites des sorts de protection de Poudlard. Le cabot a tout de même réussi à franchir leurs rangs, nul ne sait comment. »

« Ils ne te dérangent donc pas énormément, alors ? » Lui demanda la voix sifflante.

« Non, mon Maitre, » lui répondit Severus avec un salut respectueux de la tête. « Je suis capable de me protéger contre le pire de leur effet. »

Bellatrix Lestrange se matérialisa à leurs côtés, « Nous sommes prêts, mon Maitre, » avant de transplaner à nouveau.

Severus s'aligna sur tout le monde et mit son masque. Certains des Mangemorts tremblaient, sans doute à la mention des Détraqueurs. Comme Harry l'avait découvert pendant les vacances, un esprit bien protégé et fermé pouvait résister aux immondes créatures plus longtemps que ceux ne possédant aucun bouclier.

« Les Détraqueurs attaqueront les premiers afin d'affaiblir les sorciers, » annonça le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Vous suivrez pour lancer les sorts d'Imperium. Nous avons besoin de plusieurs de ces sorciers sous notre contrôle pour gérer les bêtes. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres transplana et Severus sentit à nouveau l'attrait de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il transplana et se retrouva aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, « Severus et Bellatrix, vous resterez à mes côtés et observerez. Nous allons voir comment mes jeunes recrues s'en sortent sans l'un de mes élus parmi eux. »

Ils se tenaient sur le sommet d'une montagne, et montraient sans doute une image impressionnante, trois silhouettes immobiles avec de longs manteaux et robes volant dans le vent. En dessous d'eux se trouvaient plusieurs autres sommets et des tronçons de vallées. Dans l'une des vallées, il y avait des tentes, seule source de lumière sous le ciel nuageux. De temps à autre, un feu s'allumait et le dragon qui l'avait craché devenait visible.

Severus sut immédiatement où ils se trouvaient. Il avait vu ces montagnes dans l'esprit d'Harry, les Montagnes des Carpates. Par conséquent, en dessous d'eux se trouvait la Réserve Roumaine de dragons. Il y avait une forte possibilité pour que, quelque part en bas, se trouvent Charlie Weasley, et Fred et George Weasley, espérons-le prêts pour cette attaque.

Bellatrix leva un bras au-dessus de sa tête, avant de l'abattre en direction des tentes. Les Détraqueurs se précipitèrent au-dessus d'eux, des centaines de ces créatures répugnantes, leurs robes sales frôlèrent les trois silhouettes sans qu'aucune ne réagisse.

« Ton bras, Severus, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il tendit son bras gauche et la manche tomba pour révéler la Marque des Ténèbres. La brûlure l'incendia quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres pressa un doigt sur la Marque. Severus sentit ses muscles se tendre sous la douleur, mais il ne tressaillit même pas. Un groupe d'environ dix Mangemorts transplana autour d'eux.

« Rappelez-vous, » déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres de manière menaçante, « je veux des prisonniers. Ne tuez pas les dresseurs de dragon. »

Ce groupe de Mangemorts n'était pas stupide. Ils savaient que c'était leur signal pour suivre les Détraqueurs, mais Severus ne les regarda pas s'élever sur leurs balais. Il avait le regard braqué sur la vallée qui s'embrasa. Les dragons avaient senti les intrus et crachaient leur feu, brûlant les Détraqueurs qui s'aventuraient trop près d'eux. L'alarme fut donnée et la vallée s'illumina d'une brillante lueur argentée, une lumière qui ne pouvait que provenir d'un puissant Patronus.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de l'empathie d'Harry pour savoir que l'humeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de chavirer de plaisante et triomphante à furieuse. Les dragons prenaient leur envol et les Mangemorts qui géraient l'attaque firent demi-tour, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver face aux dragons et aux dresseurs de dragons réunis. Les Détraqueurs furent repoussés, ceux qui retournèrent à leur point de rassemblement étaient bien moins nombreux que ceux qui en avaient été relâchés. Le feu de dragon, une des seules choses qui pouvaient réellement tuer un Détraqueur, avait emporté un grand nombre des immondes créatures.

La mission se termina quasiment instantanément après qu'elle ait commencé et le Seigneur des Ténèbres fumait littéralement. Il transplana et Severus, bien versé dans les intentions du Seigneur des Ténèbres après des années de service, suivit immédiatement avec Bellatrix. Les sorciers qui revenaient sur leurs balais les verraient partir, et s'ils tenaient à leurs vies, ils transplaneraient instantanément dans le complexe de grottes.

_Endoloris !_

Bellatrix tomba sur le sol, se tordant et hurlant de douleur. Severus se prépara pour la douleur potentielle à venir. Il n'avait aucune part dans l'échec de la mission, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était que rarement logique dans sa colère. Comme il s'y attendait, Severus fut le suivant à tomber, même s'il ne cria pas ou ne fit pas d'autre bruit que celui de son corps frappant le sol de la grotte.

Quand le sort fut terminé, il se releva, et Bellatrix se plaça à côté de lui. Les sorciers qui avaient mené l'attaque entrèrent, ressemblant de manière quelque peu amusante à une équipe de Quidditch qui viendrait de perdre un match très important, entre les balais et leurs mines déterrées.

« Je ne tolère pas l'échec, » tonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les yeux rouges en feu. L'un après l'autre, chacun des sorciers tomba en hurlant sous le Sort Impardonnable. « Je veux savoir ce qui a échoué, je veux savoir pourquoi, et je veux le savoir maintenant ! »

« M-mon Seigneur, » répondit l'un des sorciers encore secoué. Severus ne reconnut pas la voix, « L-leurs P-P-Patronus étaient tous les m-mêmes, un c-c-cerf, un loup, et un ch-chat. »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de son fauteuil et hurla sur le Mangemort qui avait pris la parole. « Chaque Patronus est spécifique au sorcier qui le conjure ! Un groupe aussi important que celui-là ne peut posséder que trois formes ! Trouvez ce qui s'est passé là-bas immédiatement. » La dernière phrase fut prononcé dans un calme très menaçant.

Les jeunes Mangemorts se retirèrent précipitamment, ne voulant pas être punis davantage, laissant Severus et Bellatrix seuls avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Le Patronus de Potter est un cerf, Severus, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Il est bien à l'Ecole ce soir ? »

« Il doit l'être, mon Seigneur, » répondit Severus la tête basse, « mais comme vous le savez, il a la fâcheuse tendance à ignorer les règles mises en place pour sa sécurité. »

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il a à voir avec tout ça, Severus, » le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dangereusement furibond. « Il est temps que tu utilises ton influence sur le garçon. Rapporte-moi tout ce qu'il sait sur les évènements de ce soir. »

Severus et Bellatrix furent soumis à un autre tour du sortilège Doloris avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne les libère.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements !

N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes que vous trouveriez, je suis naze en ce moment, il est possible que je ne relise pas aussi attentivement que d'habitude... Mais je tiens quand même à ce que vous ayez votre chapitre hebdomadaire !

A bientôt.


	36. Chapter 36

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre trente six

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Severus se dirigea droit vers le bureau d'Albus dès son arrivée à Poudlard. Il ne fut pas étonné d'y retrouver Moody, Kinsley, Tonks et Remus qui attendaient son retour. Il en fut néanmoins ennuyé. Avec l'humeur dans laquelle était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus était inquiet pour Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas se précipiter à son côté, pas avec tous ces membres de l'Ordre ignorant tout de leur relation. Il entra avec un sourire narquois et s'assit avec grâce dans un des fauteuils encore libres, malgré son corps tout entier qui hurlait de douleur après les punitions qu'il avait reçues.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui te rend si content de toi ? » Cracha Moody.

Severus adorait cela. L'ancien Auror était si aisément manipulable, « Ils ont bien fonctionné. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient à tout va et Remus s'illumina. Les autres ne comprirent pas à quoi Severus se référait aussi rapidement, mais les regards satisfaits finirent par emplir la pièce.

« A quel point ont-ils bien fonctionné ? » Remus, Maraudeur pour la vie, fut le premier à réagir.

« Les seules victimes en Roumanie sont les Détraqueurs, ils ont été détruits par les flammes des dragons, » annonça Severus. « Le seul moyen pour lui d'obtenir des dragons maintenant, c'est dans la nature. Les dresseurs doivent tous rester en état d'alerte. Il va tenter d'en kidnapper quelques-uns. Sans McNair, il n'a personne de qualifié pour être en charge des dragons. »

« Tu les a vus ? » Demanda Moody, constamment soupçonneux.

« J'ai été appelé pour observer, » remarqua Severus sèchement. « Evidemment, il était très mécontent. Ta tante, Nymphadora, doit être plutôt mal dans sa peau en ce moment. »

Tonks eut l'air plutôt heureuse de ce commentaire et ne s'embêta pas à corriger l'usage de son prénom. Albus tendit à son Professeur une potion au-dessus de son bureau, identifiable par tous. C'était celle que Severus utilisait pour les effets secondaires du sortilège Doloris. Le geste était délibéré, lui donner la potion avec Moody présent. Severus avala la potion et rendit la fiole vide à Albus.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda Tonks avec une réelle inquiétude.

Severus leva un sourcil, « Revenir d'une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en un seul morceau reste toujours préférable aux autres alternatives. »

Albus se pencha au-dessus de son bureau et offrit à Severus son regard perçant, « Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Il veut savoir pour les Patronus Portables, » déclara calmement Severus. « La forme de celui de Potter a été reconnue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait déjà qu'il prenait celle d'un cerf, sans doute grâce à Pettigrew. »

« Tonks, reste-t-il quelques-unes des premières versions ? » Demanda Remus.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, « Seulement si Harry en a une. Les jumeaux ont l'originale, mais ils en ont toujours besoin pour faire des copies. Je ne suis pas sûre de l'endroit où ils se trouvent à l'heure actuelle… »

« Ils étaient en Roumanie avec Charlie, pour essayer de perfectionner les Patronus Portables, » répondit Albus. « Vérifiez avec Harry en premier. Si Voldemort est furieux… »

Remus bondit sur ses pieds, « Harry ! »

« Severus, accompagne donc Remus afin de vérifier s'il va bien, » ordonna Albus, au grand soulagement, quoi que bien masqué, de Severus. « Si Harry a l'un des globes, tu pourras le porter à Voldemort. »

Severus et Remus quittèrent ensemble le bureau du Directeur, prenant le chemin des quartiers des professeurs où le Réseau de Cheminette était encore ouvert vers le dortoir des garçons de Sixième Année de Gryffondor. Ils ne pipèrent pas un mot alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs, Severus la mine renfrognée, et Remus souriant légèrement. Tous les deux masquaient leur inquiétude à leur manière et conservaient les apparences au cas où ils rencontreraient quelqu'un.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans ses quartiers, Severus laissa tomber son air menaçant et Remus montra son anxiété, « Ne t'embête pas à demander un des globes à Harry. J'en ai un. » Remus haussa ses sourcils et Severus déglutit avec difficulté. « Harry me l'a donné… pour que je puisse revoir Prongs. »

Remus était certainement le plus perspicace des Maraudeurs. Il posa une main sur le bras de Severus, « Je suis désolé, Severus. »

Le chagrin qu'il ressentait souvent était à présent bien loin, éclipsé par son inquiétude pour Harry, comme James l'aurait voulu. Il ne répondit pas au loup-garou, ni ne le regarda. Cela ne ferait qu'augmenter la douleur de sa perte. Il lança de la poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et partit pour la chambre d'Harry.

« Professeurs ! » Severus et Remus faillirent entrer en collision avec Ron Weasley à leur arrivée. Il avait l'air harassé, « J'allais justement vous… »

« Nous savons, » Severus coupa la parole au jeune sorcier. Les rideaux du lit d'Harry étaient fermés et aucun son n'en sortait.

« Charme Imperturbable, » expliqua Weasley. « J'étais le seul à être réveillé et je ne voulais pas déranger les autres. Il y a un sort de silence supplémentaire également. »

Weasley fit un geste de sa baguette pour retirer le Charme Imperturbable et ouvrit les rideaux. Les violents mouvements et tressaillements étaient très étranges sans le son. Le visage d'Harry était trempé de sueur et quand ils passèrent le sort de silence ils purent entendre les bruyants gémissements et les cris.

« J'ai essayé de lancer quelques sorts apaisants et sorts d'allégresse mais ils n'ont pas fonctionné, » déclara nerveusement Weasley.

Severus tendit la main pour tenter d'apaiser son fils, mais retira sa main quand un choc le repoussa d'une dizaine de centimètres de la peau d'Harry, « Bon sang ! »

« Severus ? » Remus se dirigea de l'autre côté du lit et s'assit, tendant également la main.

« Non, arrête, » ordonna Severus. « Il a un bouclier défensif en place. Tu ne pourras pas le toucher… et aucun sort simple ne passera à travers. »

Remus leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Severus. Ce n'était pas bon. Cela ressemblait bien trop à Privet Drive, au bouclier qu'Harry avait maintenu alors qu'il était inconscient et qu'il saignait à mort.

« N'y a-t-il rien que vous ne puissiez faire ? » Demanda Weasley, les yeux suppliants.

Severus et Remus continuèrent à se regarder, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils puissent faire, « Je pourrais essayer de briser le bouclier… »

« … mais cela pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien, » finit Remus.

Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et Severus prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde. Si quelqu'un en avait le droit, c'était lui, « Allez chercher Granger, Weasley. »

« Mais les escaliers…, » lui rappela Weasley.

La question plaintice eut pour résultat un rire amer de la part de Remus, « Ne me dis pas que vous ne l'avez toujours pas compris. » Il rencontra un regard vide. « Siri et James l'avaient compris dès le début de notre Quatrième Année. Utilise ton balai pour voler jusqu'à sa porte, et pour en revenir, Ron. »

Les yeux de Weasley s'écarquillèrent et il attrapa le balai le plus proche, le Supernova II d'Harry, et l'enfourcha immédiatement, il serait ainsi plus rapide que s'il était obligé de courir dans les escaliers. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Granger accrochée à lui les yeux fermés et le visage crispé.

« Je déteste voler, » déclara-t-elle en descendant du balai, toute tremblante. Elle vit Harry s'agiter violemment sur son lit et se dirigea instantanément vers le lit, mais fut stoppée par Weasley.

Severus se leva et serra son épaule fermement, « Allez dans mes quartiers et ramenez-nous le grimoire. Il est sur le bureau dans mon étude qui donne sur le salon. Si nous tentons de l'aider, je ne veux pas qu'il soit trop loin. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent et elle hocha la tête, Weasley la regardant étrangement. Elle ne devait pas lui avoir parlé du rituel qu'elle avait trouvé, ainsi que le lui avait demandé Severus. Remus avait le même regard surpris. Granger s'excusa silencieusement avant de disparaitre par la Cheminette.

« Weasley, descendez dans votre salle commune et appelez le Directeur par cette cheminée. Dis-lui de venir par là dès que possible, » ordonna Severus. Weasley hocha la tête et sortit aussitôt.

Severus se dirigea vers chacun des autres lits et lança des sorts de sommeil sur les autres garçons. Ils savaient peut-être que Severus avait une certaine préoccupation pour le bien-être mais ils ne devaient pas apprendre l'étendue de cette préoccupation.

« Ma présence était-elle vraiment nécessaire, Severus ? » Demanda Albus avec inquiétude alors qu'il suivait Weasley dans le dortoir.

« Je l'ai, Professeur ! » Granger sortit de l'âtre avec le grimoire dans ses mains et le tendit à Severus, qui le passa à Albus.

« Cela pourrait le devenir, Directeur, » déclara sinistrement Severus pendant qu'Albus ouvrait le grimoire à la page marquée.

Albus regarda Severus fermement dans les yeux, « Tu réalises ce qui pourrait se passer si tu pratiquais ce rituel, Severus. »

« Bon sang, Albus, » cracha farouchement Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, la vie d'Harry ou ma position en tant qu'espion ? »

Le directeur haussa les sourcils devant l'explosion de son jeune professeur et toutes les personnes dans la pièce, du moins celles qui étaient réveillées, regardèrent Severus avec étonnement, « Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin que je réponde à cette question, Severus. »

« Severus ? » Remus interrompit le match de regards entre le Maitre des Potions et le Directeur de Poudlard, « Le bouclier ? »

Severus prit une grande inspiration, hocha la tête, et pointa sa baguette vers Harry. Il murmura un sort annulant les boucliers, à la limite de la Magie Noire, et le bouclier autour d'Harry devint visible avant de commencer à vaciller. Il continua à chanter à voix basse et il y eut un 'Snap' bruyant, comme si un millier d'élastiques s'étaient étirés à leur maximum et claquaient en même temps. Severus chancela quand l'énergie le quitta.

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel Severus pensa qu'Harry avait pris un contrecoup lorsque le bouclier s'était brisé, mais son fils recommença à s'agiter violemment et ses cris redevinrent audibles dans toute la pièce. Le Directeur et Remus le remplacèrent instantanément aux côtés d'Harry et ils commencèrent à administrer des potions à son fils pour contrôler la douleur provenant de son lien avec Voldemort.

« Est-ce que ça va, Professeur ? » Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et les baissa pour regarder Granger qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

Il hésita un moment, épuisé par sa nuit avec les Mangemorts et la concentration qu'il avait fallu pour briser le bouclier d'Harry, « Je vais bien, Hermione. »

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait utilisé le prénom de la jeune femme qu'une fois que Granger et Weasley l'eurent mené à un fauteuil aux côtés du lit d'Harry. Severus aurait pu jurer que ce fauteuil n'était pas présent quand ils étaient entrés dans le dortoir. Par son confort, il sut que c'était un de ceux que le Directeur aimait conjurer. Il baissa les yeux vers le lit et vit que son enfant dormait à nouveau paisiblement. Severus tendit sa main et prit une de celles d'Harry. Remus était assis sur le lit, de l'autre côté, frottant gentiment le dos de son fils en de larges cercles.

« Severus, » Severus leva les yeux vers le Directeur et eut l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix-sept ans, « Je veux vous voir, Harry et toi, dans mon bureau à la première heure demain pour discuter de tout cela. »

Severus hocha la tête. Le Directeur tenait encore le grimoire, « Je n'ai rien dit à Harry à ce sujet. » L'expression sur le visage du Directeur fit Severus se sentir instantanément coupable. Le formidable sorcier n'était décidemment pas content du mensonge ou plutôt du non-dit de Severus. « Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé le faire, quand bien même je lui en aurais parlé. »

Albus soupira et se redressa, l'air très autoritaire, « Ceci est un problème dont nous chercherons la solution demain. Tu as besoin de dormir, Severus. Retourne dans tes quartiers. » Il se retourna vers le reste des occupants éveillés dans la pièce. « Mlle Granger, retournez dans votre chambre. Je suppose que vous serez en mesure d'expliquer tout cela au Professeur Lupin et à M. Weasley demain dès la première heure. » Granger se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête avant de se précipiter hors du dortoir. « M. Weasley, veuillez envoyer Harry à mon bureau quand il se réveillera demain matin. Remus ? »

Remus se leva et fit le tour du lit pour suivre le Directeur hors de la Tour. Ils prirent le chemin classique, et passèrent par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Severus regarda Harry dormir quelques minutes de plus, souhaitant s'assurer qu'il ne se passerait plus rien.

« Je vous réveillerai s'il a besoin de vous, » déclara Weasley depuis le bout du lit d'Harry. Severus se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête, appréciant les efforts du rouquin.

Physiquement, le garçon ressemblait à un croisement entre ses frères ainés Bill et Percy. Ses cheveux devenaient un peu hirsutes, ayant poussé sous ses oreilles, et son corps s'était un peu remplumé, le jeune sorcier n'était plus aussi dégingandé qu'il l'avait été pendant des années. Severus regarda le garçon dans les yeux et découvrit que Weasley ne ressemblait en rien à l'imbécile pour lequel Severus l'avait pris dans sa Première Année. Six années à être le meilleur ami d'Harry avait fait grandir le plus jeune fils Weasley plus vite que n'importe lequel de ses frères et sœur. Severus savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Weasley pour s'occuper d'Harry, que le garçon protègerait son fils avec sa propre vie s'il le fallait.

« Merci, Ronald, » Severus hocha la tête et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Weasley n'avait peut-être pas tant grandi que cela, après tout. Il s'était levé et se tenait la bouche béante comme un poisson alors que son Professeur de Potions entrait dans l'âtre.

Severus soupira quand il pénétra dans ses quartiers. S'il allait se coucher maintenant, il ne ferait que profiter de quelques heures de sommeil, or il y avait bien trop de choses dans sa tête pour qu'il dorme bien et qu'il récupère vraiment. Plutôt que de tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, et de regarder son plafond, Severus avala une potion énergisante et se dirigea vers son laboratoire privé.

Il vérifia son dernier lot de Potion Tue-Loup de Remus. Il mijotait à feu doux et continuerait pendant encore… dix heures. Severus sortit ses notes et passa les heures suivantes à travailler sur une potion supplémentaire à la Tue-Loup qui, du moins il l'espérait, pourrait soulager la douleur de la transformation. Il ferma les yeux pour se souvenir de l'exact processus.

Il aurait besoin d'un antalgique, le plus puissant possible mais sans l'effet de relaxant musculaire… ou plutôt une libération retardée de relaxant musculaire. Severus commença à écrire sa nouvelle théorie, la liste des ingrédients nécessaires et leurs réactions. Il reprit ses informations sur les loups garous et notamment la section sur l'argent. Pourquoi cet élément avait-il un tel effet sur les lycanthropes ?

Quand Severus leva à nouveau la tête de ses papiers et vérifia son horloge, il était presque l'heure pour que commence le petit déjeuner du dimanche dans la Grande Salle. Il se lança plusieurs sorts de nettoyage et changea sa robe dans une futile tentative d'éviter les commentaires désapprobateurs d'Albus sur son rythme de sommeil avant de s'élancer à grandes enjambées dans le couloir pour la longue marche en direction du bureau du Directeur.

« Professeur, » s'éleva une voix non loin du portrait qui gardait le bureau de Severus.

« M. Malfoy, » répondit Severus dans un ton de velours. « Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous flânez devant mon bureau, ou attendez-vous simplement que vos gardes du corps arrivent et vous escortent jusqu'à la Grande Salle ? »

Le visage de Malfoy ne montra aucune réaction, « J'avais juste quelques questions pour vous, Monsieur. »

« Très bien, entrez donc, » Severus rouvrit le portrait et Malfoy le suivit dans son bureau. « Attendez un instant. J'étais en chemin pour une réunion avec le Directeur. » Severus alluma le feu de son bureau et y lança une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, « Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore ! »

« Oui, Severus ? » La tête d'Albus apparut dans les flammes vertes. « Bonjour, M. Malfoy. »

« Bonjour, » répondit Malfoy poliment mais d'une manière un peu maussade.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, je serai sans doute en retard, Directeur, » déclara Severus.

« Nous ne commencerons rien sans toi, » répondit Albus joyeusement. « Passez une agréable journée, M. Malfoy. »

Ayant pris soin de cela, Severus éteignit son feu pour empêcher toute autre interruption et s'assit à son bureau. Il leva les yeux vers Draco Malfoy avec une expression faussement ennuyée et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

Après quelques instants, Malfoy brisa le silence, « Savez-vous où se trouve mon père, Monsieur ? »

Bien des gens dans l'école, que ce soit le staff ou les étudiants, pensaient que Severus avait une sorte de relation spéciale avec le jeune Malfoy, comme un mentor ou une figure paternelle de substitution. Malfoy n'était rien de plus qu'un des Préfets de sa Maison, Attrapeur dans son équipe de Quidditch, et un élève doué en Potions. Cela le rapprochait sans doute plus de lui que la plupart des gens de sa Maison, mais aucun de ses élèves n'était en termes familiers avec lui. Severus était resté en contact avec les autres Mangemorts libres dans les années où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était rien d'autre qu'un esprit errant. Mais sa réputation de sorcier antisocial, irritable qui passait plus de temps avec ses potions qu'en présence d'autres personnes l'avait gardé un peu en marge. Il était présent à la cérémonie de baptême de Draco et avait vu le jeune homme quelques fois pendant son enfance, mais la plupart de ses transactions avaient été avec Lucius.

Severus lança à Draco un regard perçant, « Je ne sais pas précisément où se trouve Lucius Malfoy en ce moment, mais je peux vous dire qu'il est encore en prison. »

Draco était loin d'être aussi doué que Severus pour cacher ses émotions. Le garçon montra du soulagement, de la colère et de la frustration. Les conjointes des Mangemorts étaient toujours observées avec attention et Severus n'avait aucun doute que chaque mornille dépensée par Narcissa et Draco devait être expliquée immédiatement sur demande du Ministère. Ils devraient faire face à une surveillance constante jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine, quelle qu'en soit l'issue.

« Monsieur, je sais que vous êtes… » Commença Malfoy d'une manière imprudente dont Severus n'avait encore jamais été le témoin auparavant chez le Serpentard d'ordinaire si calculateur. Au début de cette année, Malfoy avait agi de la même manière que d'habitude. Dans les dernières semaines, néanmoins, qui avaient suivi les vacances de Noël, le garçon avait été plus calme que d'ordinaire. Si certains associés de Lucius n'avaient pas approché Draco afin de lui faire prendre la Marque, Severus voulait bien donner cent points à Gryffondor.

Severus se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fixa furieusement l'adolescent de seize ans, « Ne finissez surtout pas cette phrase, M. Malfoy. Les murs de ce château ont des yeux, des oreilles, et je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que même vos pensées ne sont pas sacrées. Me comprenez-vous ? »

Les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent légèrement et ses pupilles se dilatèrent alors qu'il hochait la tête, « Oui, Monsieur. »

« M. Malfoy, vous êtes pratiquement un adulte, et avec Lucius qui est indisponible, la réputation du nom des Malfoy est de votre responsabilité, » Severus garda son regard fixé sur le visage du garçon. « Réfléchissez bien, jeune Malfoy, à ce que vous voulez que les sorciers dans deux cents ans disent au sujet des Malfoy. » La frayeur mineure du garçon s'effaça et laissa place à une réflexion approfondie. « Je crains de vous avoir accordé tout le temps que je pouvais ce matin. »

Malfoy se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de rebrousser chemin, « Monsieur, pourquoi répondez-vous à Dumbledore ? »

« Vous êtes un Serpentard, M. Malfoy. Pensez donc en tant que tel, » Severus garda son visage impassible mais le mépris dans sa voix était clair. Draco n'était pas un imbécile. Il savait prendre congé de son Directeur de Maison quand ce dernier le lui suggérait.

Sur son chemin vers le bureau du Directeur, Severus tourna et retourna dans sa tête les mots qu'il avait eus pour le jeune Malfoy. Il lui avait répété quelque chose que James lui avait demandé quelques années plus tôt. Le nom de Snape n'était pas tenu en haute estime. Il n'était d'aucune utilité en politique ou dans les cercles sociaux…. Et Severus n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Le nom des Potter avait pris un coup l'année précédente mais était revenu à présent dans les bonnes grâces du monde magique.

James était arrogant, ainsi que Severus l'avait toujours dit à Harry, et il était un homme fier. S'il avait été en vie, il n'aurait certainement pas laissé toutes ces calomnies auxquelles son fils avait dû faire face être étalées dans la presse ou ailleurs… et le monde aurait écouté cet homme charismatique. C'était le travail de Severus à présent, supposait-il, de s'assurer que le nom de Potter soit ce que James aurait voulu qu'il soit.

Harry et Albus l'attendait en buvant du thé. Le petit déjeuner était servi mais n'avait pas été touché. Severus inspecta rapidement Harry et remarqua les légères ombres qui bordaient ses yeux, la couleur pale de sa peau. Les sautes d'humeur de Voldemort faisaient des ravages sur la santé du jeune homme. Il s'assit et se servit une tasse de thé.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Un espoir peut-être pour Draco Malfoy ?

A nouveau un chapitre que je n'ai pas relu autant de fois que d'habitude, mais je pars demain très - trop - tôt pour quelques jours et n'aurai pas les moyens de vous le publier là-bas...

Je vous remercie encore et vous souhaite un bon weekend !


	37. Chapter 37

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre trente sept

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Harry cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Un hibou lui avait amené une lettre dans le dortoir avant que quiconque ne soit réveillé. Charlie lui avait écrit immédiatement après l'attaque sur la réserve de dragons pour le rassurer sur le fait que personne n'avait été blessé, du moins aucun des dresseurs. Harry s'était donc attendu à entendre Dumbledore lui parler du succès de la dernière invention des jumeaux Weasley, et non à ce qu'il lui explique les bases d'un rituel liant un enfant à son parent.

Il relut à nouveau les données du rituel. La douleur lancinante de sa cicatrice à son réveil ce matin avait été suffisante pour qu'il comprenne que la nuit avait été rude. L'idée que Snape accepterait de faire cela… pour lui… Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Malgré tous les progrès réalisés dans leur relation, c'était toujours très maladroit à l'exception des moments où Harry était dans une douleur intense ou de quelques instants le jour de Noël. Alors, toutes leurs inhibitions s'effaçaient et les autorisaient à agir comme Harry supposait qu'un père et un fils le feraient. Peut-être serait-ce différent s'ils avaient la possibilité de montrer autre chose qu'un extrême dégoût l'un pour l'autre dès qu'ils se trouvaient en public.

Il étudia attentivement du regard Dumbledore puis son père. Il y avait énormément de tension dans la pièce. Autrefois, Harry pensait que Dumbledore savait tout sur tout, mais à présent, il savait que l'impressionnant sorcier en savait seulement suffisamment pour paraître omniscient. Dumbledore n'avait découvert l'intention de Snape de pratiquer ce rituel que la nuit précédente, quand il avait failli être trop tard pour émettre la moindre objection.

« C'est le seul moyen de rompre la connexion, » déclara calmement Harry, c'était bien une affirmation et non une question.

Son père le regarda avec une expression illisible, « Mlle Granger continue toujours ses recherches. »

« Depuis combien de temps cherche-t-elle une solution ? » Demanda Harry à Snape.

Il soupira et leva les yeux comme s'il calculait dans sa tête, « Quatre mois. »

Harry secoua la tête. Ils ne connaissaient pas Hermione. « Alors, c'est tout ce qu'il y a. » Snape et Dumbledore haussèrent tous les deux leurs sourcils et Harry manqua de rire devant la similitude de leurs expressions. Il se demanda à quel point Dumbledore avait été une figure paternelle pour Snape, et en déduisit que cela faisait de lui le grand père honorifique d'Harry. Il eut plaisir à imaginer cette relation.

« Hermione connait cette bibliothèque mieux que Mme Pince à présent. En deux mois, elle peut faire l'inventaire de tous les livres susceptibles d'être en rapport avec ses recherches et les lire. Quand elle t'a donné ceci, » Harry leva le grimoire, « elle avait déjà éliminé toutes les autres possibilités. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle te l'aurait dit. Elle a seulement voulu reprendre tout ce qu'elle avait déjà lu dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qu'elle aurait manqué, et je peux vous garantir qu'elle n'a rien manqué. »

Dumbledore eut l'air déçu, « Quelle est ton opinion sur le rituel, Harry ? »

« Je pense que c'est non seulement notre meilleure option, » Harry frotta sa cicatrice, « mais que c'est notre seule chance. »

Le regard de Snape se troubla et Harry se tortilla sur son siège, « Comment cela ? »

« Ma cicatrice ne me fait pas uniquement mal à cause des émotions qu'elle génère, elle me fait mal par… sa seule présence, » Harry était de plus en plus frustré. N'avaient-ils jamais pensé à cela ? Snape avait l'air surpris. Il ne devait pas le savoir, ou avait peut-être oublié cet aspect du lien. « Je peux à peine voir et bouger, sans parler de réfléchir ou penser, quand il est à proximité de moi. Si nous ne détruisons pas ce lien, je ne serai jamais capable de le tuer. »

« Tu as raison, bien sûr, » répondit pensivement Dumbledore en sirotant lentement son thé. « Le lien que tu partages avec Voldemort interfère avec ton sommeil et tes études. Tes notes baissent, Harry. Il est donc temps d'agir, avant que tu ne tombes trop bas pour pouvoir rattraper ton retard comme tu l'as déjà fait. »

Harry hocha la tête, « Je vais diminuer les antidouleurs. Cela devra presque me tuer avant que le rituel ne puisse fonctionner, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'expression de Dumbledore était grave quand il acquiesça et le visage de Snape était tendu. Aucun d'entre eux ne dit un mot. Harry prit un scone sur le plateau d'argent posé sur le bureau de Dumbledore et essaya d'empêcher les miettes de tomber sur ses genoux, en vain. Snape le remarqua aussitôt et secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. Harry lui lança un regard comme pour lui dire, 'Eh bien, j'ai pratiquement été élevé dans une étable… en fait, j'ai été élevé dans un placard de rangement'. Snape agita sa baguette et les miettes disparurent.

« Madame Pomfrey peut te mettre sous un charme de surveillance, » déclara Dumbledore. « Tu dormiras dans les quartiers de ton père. Si tu sens quoi que ce soit d'étrange pendant la journée, tu iras immédiatement à l'infirmerie. »

« Le grimoire dit que ça éliminera tous les autres liens pour l'enfant…, » Harry regarda Snape avec une note d'espoir dans les yeux. « Est-ce que ça va… ? »

Harry vit la main droite de Snape tressaillir, comme s'il résistait à l'envie de frotter la Marque sur son avant-bras gauche, « Nous n'en saurons rien avant d'avoir pratiqué le rituel. »

Harry baissa les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, « Je sais que nous avons besoin de toi… en tant qu'espion… mais si le rituel a cet effet-là… J'en serais ravi. Je ne veux pas te voir sur la couverture du _Prophet_… comme Karkaroff. »

Une main puissante ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry et serra gentiment son épaule, « Quel que soit le résultat, je ferai de mon mieux pour éviter cela. » Harry tourna la tête sur le côté et regarda Snape. L'homme grogna et Harry eut l'impression d'avoir entraperçu un sourire, « J'ai évité ce destin pendant plus de vingt ans. Je pense pouvoir réussir à continuer ainsi pendant quelques années supplémentaires. »

Harry sourit. Il commençait à discerner quand Snape était désinvolte ou sarcastique. Il allégeait souvent les dangers auxquels il faisait face, sans doute pour rendre le fait de leur faire face plus facile.

« Donc… maintenant nous _voulons_ que Voldemort soit vraiment furieux, » Harry se trémoussa avec un gloussement et un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche du Directeur. « Savons-nous à quel point il peut sentir ce qui vient de moi ? »

« Notre hypothèse est qu'il n'en est pas affecté, » répondit Dumbledore. « Ton empathie est peut-être la seule raison pour laquelle tu peux identifier ses émotions, et depuis qu'il a ton sang dans ses veines, il peut te toucher sans avoir la moindre douleur. » Ce regard légèrement triomphant était de retour, celui que Dumbledore avait montré pendant un instant quand Harry avait décrit le rituel de renaissance de Voldemort et ses conséquences. « En utilisant ton sang, il a renforcé le lien entre vous d'une certaine manière, mais il a aussi éliminé ce qui aurait pu lui permettre d'en obtenir aisément des informations. Il a mal calculé son affaire. »

Harry et Snape haussèrent tous deux leur sourcil devant cette information. Depuis ce jour-là, Harry s'était demandé ce qui pouvait avoir résulté de _bon_ du rituel de renaissance de Voldemort. La nourriture disparut et Harry supposa que la réunion était terminée.

« Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider avec mon essai sur les propriétés des crins de licorne, » demanda Harry à son père.

Snape lui sourit véritablement cette fois. Harry avait découvert que son père aimait beaucoup partager ses connaissances avec lui quand il montrait un certain intérêt, « L'as-tu apporté avec toi ? » Harry souleva son sac à dos et la Cape d'Invisibilité. Snape sourit, « Donne-moi la Cape. L'entrée des quartiers du staff est plus proche. »

Dans les quartiers du Professeur de Potions, Harry fronça les sourcils et essaya de saisir le concept que lui expliquait Snape, « Alors… les crins d'une jeune licorne, avant qu'ils ne blanchissent, ne sont pas aussi puissants parce que les jeunes licornes sont plus confiants. » Il leva les yeux de son parchemin, « Mais je pensais que les jeunes étaient plus purs que les licornes adultes. Cela ne devrait-il pas rendre leurs crins _plus_ puissants ? »

Snape secoua la tête, « Ce n'est pas la pureté de la licorne qui change quand les licornes vieillissent, mais leur connaissance du monde. La pureté des jeunes licornes est une pureté naïve. La pureté des adultes est rendue plus forte parce qu'ils ont été témoins des impuretés du monde autour d'eux. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Ça avait du sens, « Ok, je pense que j'ai compris. Est-ce que des crins de licornes, des larmes ou du sang, pourraient avoir des réactions similaires avec le venin de basilic que des larmes de phœnix ? »

« Explique ton raisonnement, » Snape avait l'air suffisant et Harry eut très envie de jurer. Il ne lui donnait jamais de réponses franches et directes pendant ces séances de tutorat.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et essaya d'organiser ses pensées, « Le phœnix et la licorne ont certaines propriétés magiques qui sont similaires. Ils sont tous les deux perçus comme des créatures de la Lumière. Ils fournissent tous les deux des ingrédients pour des potions de guérison… et n'ont pas besoin d'être tués pour fournir ces ingrédients. Les larmes, crins, plumes, sang, ou quoi que ce soit doivent être donnés volontairement. » Harry frissonna quand une image traversa son esprit, _La Chair du Serviteur, donnée volontairement_.

« Harry ? » L'invita doucement Snape à poursuivre, le sortant de cette spirale infernale.

Les yeux d'Harry revinrent sur ce qu'il regardait et il les leva vers le visage préoccupé de son père, « J'étais juste en train de penser… Wormtail. »

Snape hocha la tête, « Tu tiens peut-être quelque chose. Dans la plupart des cas, les crins ou poils de licornes sont utilisés en potions. Il est pratiquement impossible d'obtenir des larmes et du sang, d'ailleurs je ne peux pas me rappeler d'emblée d'une potion qui les utilise. Les crins ne pourraient lier aucun élément de basilic de la manière dont les larmes de phœnix le font. »

« Pourquoi sont-ils si difficiles à obtenir ? » Demanda Harry. « Il y a au moins un troupeau de licornes dans la Forêt Interdite. »

Snape lui lança un regard dur, « Combien de fois au juste es-tu allé dans cette Forêt ? »

Harry rit, « Une fois en Première Année… en retenue avec Hagrid, une fois en Seconde Année avec Ron quand nous avons fait la connaissance d'Aragog l'acromantula. » Harry leva les yeux, tentant de ne pas regarder le visage de son père, mais son amusement teinté néanmoins d'une pointe de chagrin fut facile à ressentir. « En Troisième Année, je suis resté à la limite de la Forêt cette nuit de pleine lune. Hagrid m'a montré les dragons avant la première tâche et Victor et moi étions encore à la limite de la Forêt quand Crouch s'est montré. » Snape renifla.

« C'est l'année dernière que j'y suis le plus allé, cependant. Nous avons eu un cours dans la Forêt là où les Sombrals sont nourris Hagrid nous a présenté son 'petit' frère, » Harry leva les yeux au ciel, « pendant un des matches de Quidditch et Hermione et moi y avons amené Umbridge dans l'espoir d'obtenir de l'aide. Je n'y suis pas allée une seule fois cette année, donc ça fait… huit fois. »

Harry se risqua enfin à regarder son père. Snape secouait la tête et… riait ?

« Je pense que James approuverait, » déclara Snape avec ce qu'Harry savait être un profond amusement. « J'apprécie néanmoins ta restriction cette année. La Forêt est moins sûre que jamais. » Harry hocha la tête et Snape le regarda comme s'il n'était pas certain de continuer. « Les crins de licornes peuvent être obtenus de manière volontaire assez aisément. Les sorcières sont celles qui ont le plus de chances, parce qu'elles sont mieux tolérées. La pureté du sorcier ou de la sorcière est importante, cependant, quand on essaie d'obtenir du sang et des larmes. » Harry se sentit rougir. Ils s'aventuraient dans un territoire fragile. « Comme les licornes ont tendance à vivre dans des endroits tels que la Forêt Interdite, demander à un enfant d'aller chercher ces ingrédients est dangereux… et il a très peu de sorciers ou sorcières adultes qui soient encore vierges… ou qui soient prêts à admettre ce fait. »

« Ah, » répondit Harry. « Je vois. »

« Oui, » dit Snape succinctement. « Inclus tes théories dans ton essai. Les idées originales sont bien plus intéressantes à lire que des faits régurgités. N'hésite pas à partager cette pensée avec Mlle Granger pour son prochain essai. »

Le père d'Harry se leva et alla chercher quelques livres, mettant efficacement fin à cette conversation, au grand soulagement des deux sorciers. Harry se sentait un petit peu coupable de relâcher ses barrières d'empathie quand il était près de Snape et de le lire quasiment en continu, mais s'il ne le faisait pas il ne saurait jamais ce que son père pensait réellement. Ils travaillèrent encore silencieusement pendant quelques heures et Harry écrivit deux autres ébauches de son essai, terminant finalement avec un écrit qu'il pensait pouvoir lui obtenir un 'A' ou peut-être même un 'E' s'il avait de la chance.

Il commença à emballer ses affaires afin d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle, avant de sortir sur le terrain pour le premier entrainement de Quidditch du trimestre. Il faisait encore froid dehors, et le vent de ce début de Février était mordant, mais Ron voulait prendre un bon départ.

« Attends un instant, » Harry se retourna et vit Snape lever les yeux de son livre avec une expression calculatrice. « Peux-tu déjà choisir de lire une personne au milieu d'une foule ? »

Harry hocha la tête mais rajouta tout de même, « Les grandes foules peuvent être difficiles. La Grande Salle est hors limite, bien trop de monde. Pourquoi ? »

« Je voudrais que tu gardes un œil sur Draco Malfoy, » déclara Snape fermement. « As-tu perçu un changement dans son comportement ? »

Harry y réfléchit un instant. Il y avait eu un léger changement depuis qu'il avait rembarré Malfoy dans ce cours de Potions au début de l'année. Les insultes et piques échangées avaient continué, mais ne franchissaient pas une certaine ligne qui avait été dessinée. Dernièrement cependant…

« Il est plus calme, » déclara Harry, réfléchissant toujours attentivement, pas vraiment concentré sur quoi que ce soit dans la pièce. « Il continue de nous insulter à chaque fois qu'il nous aperçoit, mais il n'a plus autant de messes basses avec les autres Serpentard qu'avant. » Il leva les yeux vers son père et vit qu'il hochait la tête, « Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Très probablement, » répondit Snape. « Je savais à son âge que je n'avais aucun autre choix que celui de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres et que je n'en voulais pas. Il y a plusieurs étudiants dans cette école qui sont probablement dans la même situation. »

« Tu crois qu'il ne veut pas suivre les traces de son père ? » Demanda Harry, un peu incrédule. Il n'avait jamais entendu autre chose que des louanges sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la part de Malfoy pendant des années.

« C'est une possibilité. » Comme s'il savait ce qu'Harry pensait, Snape poursuivit, « Aux yeux et aux oreilles de tous sauf James et Lily, j'étais le candidat parfait pour la Marque des Ténèbres. Ton parrain était convaincu que je ne pouvais être que noir. »

Harry sourit, « C'est un peu un oxymore, non ? » Snape lui sourit en réponse. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je n'ai plus que quelques classes avec lui à présent. Je suppose que je te verrai ce soir. »

Snape hocha la tête, « Tes camarades de dortoir ? »

« Neville, Dean et Seamus doivent suspecter quelque chose, maintenant, » Harry rongea sa lèvre inférieure. « Je leur fais confiance… Vraiment. Il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles ils auraient pu me causer des ennuis. Le reste de la Tour ne sait rien au sujet de ma cicatrice et Seamus est une pipelette sans espoir. »

« Tu envisages de le leur dire ? » Snape eut l'air intrigué, mais également méfiant.

Harry se sentit déchiré, « Si tu ne devais plus être un espion pour l'Ordre… est-ce que cela serait encore un secret ? »

Il y eut un silence douloureux. Harry examina ses pieds, n'osant pas relever la tête de peur de voir ses espoirs s'envoler. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu était que quelque chose soit normal dans sa vie… et rien n'était plus éloigné du normal que sa vie ne l'était. Il lui vint soudainement à l'esprit qu'il avait vraiment été élevé par les Dursley. Il voulait exactement la même chose qu'eux, être normal, seulement leur définition du terme était différente.

« Si je le pouvais, Harry, » déclara doucement Snape juste à quelques pas de lui. Comment arrivait-il à se déplacer aussi silencieusement ? « Je l'annoncerais fièrement à tout le monde sur la première page du _Prophet_. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son père et remarqua qu'ils étaient légèrement humides. Les émotions qui s'écoulaient de lui… tristesse et envie. _Fièrement_, pensa Harry, et sa fréquence cardiaque augmenta légèrement, _Il est fier de moi !_

« Vraiment, » répondit Snape. La tristesse et l'envie s'effacèrent et Harry sentit l'amusement envahir à nouveau son père. « Nous allons devoir travailler sur ton côté Serpentard. Ton esprit et tes émotions sont peut-être bien protégés mais ton visage montre tout ce que tu penses et ressens. » Harry essaya d'imiter l'apparence impassible que Snape semblait toujours avoir, mais ne réussit qu'à faire rire le Maitre des Potions. « Va manger. Nous travaillerons là-dessus une autre fois. »

L'entrainement de Quidditch fut brutal et glacial. Ron et Ginny firent enchainer les exercices à l'équipe jusqu'à ce que leurs mains s'engourdissent de froid. Harry ne pouvait se souvenir que de deux occasions où il s'était senti ainsi, la fois où il avait volé jusqu'au quartier général avant sa Cinquième Année et ce match pluvieux en Troisième Année avec les Détraqueurs. Ils restèrent en l'air tout l'après-midi et chacun d'entre eux se précipita vers les douches quand ils atterrirent enfin et furent autorisés à partir.

« Ginny, Ron ! » Les appela Harry après qu'ils aient tous rangé leurs balais. Il pencha la tête pour indiquer qu'il voulait leur parler en aparté du reste de l'équipe. Les trois amis restèrent en retrait et marchèrent ensemble vers le château. Une fine brume commençait à tomber. « Que dites-vous d'un diner dans les cuisines ce soir ? »

Ron haussa juste les épaules et Ginny lui lança un regard interrogatif, « Une raison particulière ? »

« Je voudrais vous parler à Hermione et vous deux à propos de certaines choses, » dit Harry, prenant soin de rester vague.

« Je vais chercher 'Mione, » Ron changea de direction pour aller à la bibliothèque plutôt qu'aux douches. « Rendez-vous là-bas dans, » il regarda sa montre, « disons une heure ? »

Harry et Ginny hochèrent la tête et continuèrent leur chemin vers la Tour, « As-tu reçu des nouvelles de Charlie dernièrement ? » Lui demanda Ginny.

Harry tourna les yeux vers elle, se rappelant qu'elle était celle des Weasley qui avait toujours su ce qui se passait avant tout le monde, « Pas grand-chose. Avec l'augmentation des attaques menées sur les colonies, il est bien assez occupé. Y avait-il quelque chose d'intéressant dans le _Prophet_ ce matin ? »

Ginny secoua la tête, « Rien de neuf. Tu es toujours le Sauveur, Fudge exhorte chacun à soutenir le Ministère, et des Moldus disparaissent. »

Harry ferma les yeux et baissa ses barrières afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Il s'avança un peu vers elle et murmura, « J'ai reçu une petite note ce matin de lui et des jumeaux. Ils ont attaqué la Roumanie hier soir. Ça a été un échec complet. Tout le monde va bien et les trucs Patronus ont parfaitement bien fonctionné. Tous les trois y étaient. Charlie m'a demandé de vous transmettre le message, à Ron et toi. »

« Est-ce ce que tu voulais nous… ? » Demanda Ginny, les yeux un peu écarquillés. Trois de ses frères avaient participé à une bataille pendant qu'elle dormait paisiblement dans son dortoir.

« Ce n'est qu'une partie de ce que j'ai à vous dire, » soupira Harry. « Certaines choses se… compliquent. Je vous en parlerai à tous les trois en même temps. »

La douche lui fit un bien fou, l'eau chaude chassa le froid qui semblait avoir envahi son corps jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Si Harry n'avait pas eu d'endroit où se rendre, il serait bien resté sous l'eau chaude pendant des heures, jusqu'à se transformer en un pruneau géant. Après s'être habillé, il prit le chemin des cuisines tout seul, pensant que Ron et Ginny utiliseraient tous les deux leur salle de bain de Préfets respective.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Demanda Harry avec prudence.

Ron haussa les épaules, une réponse habituelle de sa part. Il n'offrait que rarement un avis avant les autres à moins que le sujet ne le passionne réellement. Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ce fut Ginny qui prit la parole, « Tu connais Seamus et Dean mieux que moi. Neville va sans doute paniquer un peu, mais je ne pense pas que cela lui pose de problème. »

Hermione hocha la tête, « Ils ont déjà vu que Snape se soucie de toi. S'ils ne savaient rien au sujet de Charlie et toi, ils pourraient suspecter… mais cela pourrait même le rendre plus probable… »

« _Hermione_ ! » Harry et Ron s'exclamèrent comme un seul homme. Harry pouvait sentir le dégoût qu'il ressentait trouver écho chez Ron. Ginny était pliée en deux de rire. Harry fronça le nez, « C'est… c'est juste… beurk, dégoutant ! » Ron hocha la tête avec ferveur pour montrer son accord sur cet état de fait.

Hermione sourit et embrassa chastement Ron sur la joue, « James ne partageait certainement pas votre avis. »

« Ça suffit, » déclara Harry fermement, « je vais tout leur dire ce soir. Berk ! Hermione ! Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un bon _Oubliette_ maintenant. »

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains pendant que les autres, Ron y compris, riaient à ses dépens.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Apparemment, vous aimeriez bien que Draco soit au minimum neutre, voire franchement du côté de la Lumière… Moi aussi... On verra bien si nos souhaits se réalisent…

J'aime beaucoup ce moment entre père et fils autour du devoir d'Harry. Et je ne sais pas si c'est votre cas, mais j'attends avec impatience ce rituel.

Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et vous dis à bientôt !


	38. Chapter 38

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre trente huit

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

A présent, Harry parvenait encore à dormir juste assez pour pouvoir réfléchir, mais la douleur constante de sa cicatrice le distrayait pendant ses cours, pendant ses leçons particulières, et même tout simplement pendant qu'il parlait avec ses amis. L'échec des attaques sur plusieurs colonies de dragons avait été reporté dans le _Daily Prophet_ et une bonne partie de l'école avait applaudi en lisant ces nouvelles. Après des mois et des mois où ils n'avaient rien lu d'autres que des listes de morts, cette victoire pour le camp de la Lumière, bien qu'aucun Mangemort n'ait été capturé, fut largement célébrée au sein de Poudlard et au dehors de l'école.

Seamus, Dean, Neville et Luna, qui avait été incluse dans la révélation puisqu'elle sortait avec Neville et avait été au Département des Mystères, avaient tous réagi différemment à la révélation d'Harry. Seamus avait éclaté de rire et commencé à taquiner Harry, lui demandant s'il allait laisser pousser ses cheveux et arrêter de les laver. Dean avait regardé attentivement Harry avec sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et avait immédiatement demandé s'il portait un Glamour. Il avait continué à étudier l'art pendant tous les étés chez lui, et avait un très bon œil pour les détails.

Neville avait semblé hésiter un instant entre l'idée de glapir d'effroi et celle de féliciter Harry. Mais, il savait ce que c'était de grandir sans ses parents. Au final, il se décida pour les félicitations. Luna lui avait adressé un sourire vague et demandé à Harry s'il connaissait des créatures maritimes qui ressemblaient à des icebergs, aux yeux des Moldus, et avaient, d'après ses dires, été responsables du naufrage du Titanic puisqu'elles appréciaient le goût du métal. C'était si classique de la part de Luna que personne ne s'en était offusqué.

Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps pour discuter avant la réunion de l'A.D. alors Harry lança un regard suppliant vers Hermione. Cette dernière lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et Harry lui mima un 'Merci'. Ron et elle expliqueraient au groupe pourquoi Harry ne dormait plus dans le dortoir garçon des Gryffondor de Sixième Année.

Un gant humide et frais passa sur son front et Harry gémit.

« Ça ne va pas marcher, » déclara une voix peinée, dont la seule vibration envenimait le mal de tête d'Harry.

« Nous n'en savons rien encore, Severus, » déclara une autre voix. Celle-ci était celle de Remus, pensa Harry qui redevenait lentement conscient de son environnement.

« Il souffre, Remus ! » Siffla Snape. « Il souffre depuis des semaines et le sort de Poppy ne s'est pas le moins du monde approché des niveaux nécessaires. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les observa se disputer à voix basse aux côtés de son lit. Son père frottait gentiment son front avec le gant frais, allégeant quelque peu la douleur mais pas assez.

« Il a raison, » affirma doucement Harry. Les deux têtes se tournèrent en un même mouvement vers lui et leurs expressions s'adoucirent. « Ça ne fonctionne pas. Personne n'est jamais mort d'un mal de tête. Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau plan. »

« Harry, » les yeux de Remus étaient rougis et il paraissait à bout de force. Harry se demanda vaguement à quel point la pleine lune était proche. « Il n'y a rien d'autre que nous puissions faire. »

Harry haussa les sourcils et grimaça sous la douleur que le geste lui causa mais il avait encore assez de présence d'esprit pour faire de l'humour, « Et tu te dis être un Maraudeur. »

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux vers Harry, puis vers Snape, qui tentait de cacher un petit rire, « Il marque un point là, Remus. Ces seuls mots suffiraient à pousser James ou Black à trouver une solution, même si ça signifiait entreprendre de longues et pénibles recherches. »

Harry s'assit dans son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains, se massant les tempes, « Le château sera pratiquement vide pendant les vacances de Pâques. Nous pouvons pratiquer le rituel à l'infirmerie, Pomfrey et Dumbledore pourront être présents juste au cas où. »

« Et comment, au juste, proposes-tu de rendre praticable le rituel ? » Le ton cinglant de Snape tentait en vain de masquer la peur qu'Harry sentait clairement à travers leurs deux boucliers.

Harry leva les yeux vers son père et vers l'ami de son autre père. Il savait qu'ils ne considèreraient jamais son idée comme une option possible et il était lui-même un peu réticent, « De quelle manière suis-je passé à deux doigts de la mort la dernière fois ? »

« Non, Harry, » affirma catégoriquement son père.

« Je ne suis pas en train de suggérer…, » Harry soupira de frustration et frotta sa cicatrice. « Ecoutez, est-ce que je peux avoir une potion ou quelque chose avant que ma tête ne se fende en deux ? » Une fiole lui fut pressée dans la main et Harry l'avala, puis attendit que la douleur s'atténue un peu. « Je ne le ferai pas moi-même, ni comme je l'ai fait chez les Dursley. Madame Pomfrey peut le faire et me surveiller à chaque instant. Elle pourra vous dire exactement quand commencer et quand arrêter les choses dès qu'elle en sentira le besoin. »

Snape eut l'air défait et s'affala dans un fauteuil, la tête baissée. Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu s'asseoir sans garder son dos parfaitement droit et sa grâce habituelle. Remus s'assit sur le bord du lit et pressa la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Harry tendit son autre main vers son père. Il repoussa gentiment les longs cheveux noirs en arrière et remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment gras, d'ailleurs ils ne paraissaient pas si mal depuis un moment. Ils étaient brillants et lisses.

« Il va falloir le faire… Papa, » dit doucement Harry. « Je ne pourrai jamais le vaincre ainsi… et je… je ne veux pas… je ne veux plus mourir. Je ne pourrais pas te faire ça. »

Snape leva les yeux vers lui et Harry vit qu'il avait baissé la tête pour cacher le fait que ses yeux soient humides, bien qu'aucune larme n'en coule. Harry remarqua à peine que Remus avait relâché sa main et avait quitté la pièce.

« Harry…, » Snape fit une pause et sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Il poussa un soupir et ne dit finalement rien de ce à quoi il avait réfléchi, « Je parlerai à Albus dans la matinée. Essaie de dormir un peu. »

Harry se renfonça dans ses oreillers, « Je suis probablement réveillé pour de bon, à présent. » Snape ne fit pas le moindre geste pour quitter la pièce. « As-tu une maison ? »

Le regard que lui lança Snape fit penser à Harry qu'il manquait de nouveau quelque chose, probablement un truc typiquement sorcier qu'il aurait dû avoir appris dans son enfance si sa mère et son père n'étaient pas morts, « J'ai fait raser le Manoir Snape à la mort de mon oncle et j'ai vendu les terres. Poudlard est ma maison depuis plus de dix-sept ans… mais tu possèdes plusieurs maisons. »

« Pardon ? » Harry tenta d'absorber la nouvelle mais elle ne fit que le laisser confus.

Snape soupira, « Tu es le seul héritier de la fortune des Potter, Harry. Même sans les terres, les maisons et l'argent que tu as hérité de Black, tu as assez d'argent à Gringotts pour que plusieurs générations de Potter vivent confortablement sans même avoir à bouger le petit doigt. »

« Mais Hagrid m'avait dit que l'argent dans mon coffre devait durer jusqu'à la fin de ma Septième Année, et de faire attention… » Harry essaya de se rappeler quelle était exactement la taille du tas d'or dans son coffre.

« Ce n'était que ton coffre, Harry, celui que James et Lily ont ouvert quand tu es né, » Snape le regarda curieusement et Harry crut détecter un certain étonnement. « Tu sais sûrement que James venait d'une lignée de Sangs-Purs puissante. »

« Comment un enfant de onze ans élevé par des Moldus pouvait-il imaginer ce que cela signifiait ? Je ne savais même pas ce que voulait dire Sang-Pur. » Demanda Harry, toujours sous le choc. « Même maintenant, je ne peux toujours pas imaginer… Je n'avais rien, rien du tout, quand Hagrid m'a sauvé des Dursley. J'avais bien trop de choses à intégrer à ce moment. Je ne pouvais pas penser qu'il y avait plus. Je ne suis même pas allé au Chemin de Traverse ces trois dernières années. Mme Weasley faisait les courses de rentrée pour moi. »

Snape haussa légèrement ses sourcils, « Nous ferons un tour à Gringotts cet été. » Harry leva les yeux vers lui avec un mélange de surprise et d'espoir dans le regard. Snape adopta son expression la plus indignée et aristocratique, « Je n'enverrai certainement pas mon fils vivre chez des Moldus. »

Harry secoua la tête et baissa le regard, « Je vais devoir y aller, même si ce n'est que pour un mois. Les sorts de protection de Dumbledore les protègent eux-aussi. Ils ne sont peut-être pas les meilleures personnes au monde… mais ils font partie de la famille. Je préfèrerais de loin être ici avec toi mais je ne peux pas. »

« S'ils touchent ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu sur ta tête… » Snape eut l'air passablement énervé.

Harry lui offrit un sourire malicieux, « Je pense qu'entre toi et moi, nous pouvons les persuader de bien se comporter. »

La colère commença à s'effacer et un sourire en coin se forma, « C'est presque dommage que Black ne soit plus là. C'est probablement la seule chose que nous aurions pu faire sans nous lancer de sort l'un à l'autre. Ou songer à nous entretuer. »

Harry commença à se sentir un peu coupable. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis cet été, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à Sirius. Les vacances d'hiver avaient été rudes, mais à part ça… « Est-il normal que j'oublie parfois, et que je ne pense pas à ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Tu ne peux pas porter le deuil éternellement, Harry, » répondit son père. « Tu ne l'oublieras jamais, mais tu as le droit de continuer à avancer et de vivre ta vie. »

Harry hocha la tête et la conversation se dirigea vers l'entrainement d'Harry. Snape lui annonça que Dumbledore prendrait bientôt un rôle plus actif, puisqu'il était le seul à posséder assez de compétences en duel pour se rapprocher de ce qu'Harry aurait à faire face.

La Saint Valentin tombant un dimanche, la veille vit tous les étudiants des années supérieures se promener à Pré-au-Lard. Comme il était l'un des seuls de ses amis à ne pas avoir de rendez-vous – même Ginny sortait avec un Serpentard de Quatrième Année à la grande surprise de toute sa Maison, Harry et Hermione avait dû stupefixer Ron pour l'empêcher de gâcher leur sortie – Harry avait décidé d'aller au village avec quelques-uns des membres de l'A.D. qui étaient seuls eux-aussi.

Une fois passée outre l'attitude pompeuse qui lui rappelait celle de Percy, Harry avait trouvé Ernie Macmillan plutôt de bonne compagnie. Susan Bones et Katie Bell les avait rejoints, avec Lavande et les jumelles Patil. Lavande et Parvati avaient annoncé quelques temps plus tôt que tous les garçons de Poudlard étaient immatures et qu'elles ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec eux. Bien sûr, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville n'avaient pas beaucoup aidé quand ils avaient débuté une bataille d'eau dans la salle commune et complètement trempé les deux filles.

Dans le petit village, le groupe reçut plusieurs regards intrigués des autres. Katie avait été très proche d'Angelina et d'Alicia et avait découvert, quand ces dernières avaient été diplômées l'année précédente, qu'elle connaissait à peine les autres filles de son Année. Elle avait fini par se plonger dans ses études pour ses ASPICs pendant la majeure partie de son temps libre, et chaque fois qu'elle sortait un peu, c'était pour trainer avec les autres membres de l'A.D. ou avec l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Harry avait bien plus apprécié cette Saint Valentin que celle de l'année précédente et n'avait pas pu retenir son rire quand il avait aperçu un pauvre type avec Cho Chang chez Madame Puddifoot.

Harry s'était réveillé de bonne humeur le matin du quatorze Février, bonne humeur qui avait disparu dès l'arrivée du courrier dans la Grande Salle. Un grand nombre de hiboux avait fondu dans la Grande Salle pendant le petit déjeuner, et près de la moitié, au moins, avait déposé une enveloppe, voire même plusieurs paquets, devant un plus que gêné Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

_Witch Weekly_ avait mis la main sur une photo d'Harry s'entrainant au Quidditch au début de l'automne, torse nu, et l'avait publiée dans sa rubrique des Sorciers Cœurs-à-Prendre, dans son numéro pré Saint Valentin. Harry Potter était à nouveau le chouchou du Monde Sorcier. La photo avait été prise d'assez près pour montrer sa musculature, mais pas assez pour monter ses cicatrices. Harry avait néanmoins été choqué de voir qu'il était celui sur lequel les filles bavaient et gloussaient.

Après la publication de la revue, Harry s'était caché au maximum dans son dortoir pendant toute une semaine. Ses amis autant que ses ennemis s'étaient impitoyablement moqués de lui. Quand Harry avait remarqué le crédit sous la photographie, il avait lancé un sort à Colin, rendant sa peau verte et ses cheveux orange, et l'avait menacé de lui casser son appareil photo si jamais il le surprenait à recommencer… devant la salle commune toute entière. Les taquineries avaient immédiatement cessé quand le bruit courut dans toute l'école que Madame Pomfrey n'avait pas été capable de remédier au problème et que Colin avait dû attendre que l'effet des sorts s'estompe, près de deux semaines plus tard. Harry avait le sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas essayé très fort.

« Que diable suis-je sensé faire de tout cela ? » Harry se pencha en arrière quand plusieurs enveloppes tombèrent du tas sur ses genoux. C'était vraiment le genre de choses qu'il détestait. Cela n'aidait pas non plus de voir Remus plié en deux de rire à la table professorale et que même Snape avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Le pétillement des yeux de Dumbledore atteignait de telles proportions qu'il en devenait presque aveuglant.

Ron se leva et l'observa de par-dessus le tas, « Besoin d'un coup de main, Harry ? »

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » Déclara Harry alors qu'un nouveau hibou déposant un parchemin en faisait glisser une partie sur le sol.

« Ohé, Gryffondor ! » Ron se mit debout sur son siège alors qu'Harry tentait d'enterrer son visage écarlate dans le tas de feuilles de parchemin très parfumées et aux couleurs pastel. « Harry a besoin de notre aide ! »

Tout ce qui était nourriture fut rapidement acheminé vers l'un des bouts de table et les Gryffondor se pressèrent autour de la montagne de courrier de Saint Valentin d'Harry. Même lorsque les étudiants des autres Maisons quittèrent la Grande Salle, la majorité des Gryffondor restèrent sur place et continuèrent d'ouvrir lettres et paquets, riant et les triant en diverses catégories. Il y avait une pile de bonbons, d'animaux en peluche, et d'autres témoignages d'affection. Le tas de photographies était gardé par une Hermione aux lèvres pincées, qui désapprouvait clairement les nombreuses sorcières, et quelques sorciers, qui avaient envoyé à Harry de douteux autoportraits. Toutes les cartes chantantes furent brûlées quand leurs voix de plus en plus aigues se mirent à se chevaucher et à se battre pour dominer les autres.

« Ton fan club devient trop difficile à gérer, Potter ? » Ricana Malfoy quand il passa à côté.

« Jaloux, Malfoy ? » Le railla Ron. Harry offrit un sourire au Serpentard blond. Une fois que l'ouverture de son courrier de la Saint Valentin était devenue une activité de la maison Gryffondor, son embarras s'était effacé et il commençait à bien s'amuser.

« Comme si je pouvais l'être, » renifla Malfoy d'indignation. « Je ne pourrai jamais être jaloux d'un monstre à quatre yeux. »

« Si tu le dis, Malfoy, » Harry lui fit signe de s'en aller d'un geste désinvolte de la main et se retourna vers l'ouverture de son courrier. Il remarqua que Ginny avait placé une lettre de côté et, quand elle lui lança un regard un peu appuyé, il se retrouva impatient d'ouvrir cette lettre dans l'intimité de son lit à baldaquin.

Harry distribua la majorité des animaux en peluche parmi les filles de Gryffondor, en particulier aux filles de Première et Seconde Année. Il garda une peluche, celle d'un large chien noir. La plupart des bonbons furent déposés dans de grands bols dans la salle commune pour quiconque en voulait. Les garçons de Sixième Année en gardèrent néanmoins un stock dans leur dortoir. Hermione rendit avec réticence les photographies et Harry les donna à ses camarades de dortoir. Il avait le sentiment que la plupart d'entre elles finiraient par circuler dans les sept étages de dortoirs de garçons et probablement tout autant dans les autres maisons. A quoi diable pensaient toutes ces personnes, pour envoyer ce genre de photos à Poudlard ?

Quelques-uns des membres les plus organisés de la Maison avaient gardé une liste détaillée de qui avait envoyé quoi à Harry. Il y avait plusieurs cadeaux qui valaient beaucoup d'argent et Harry les renvoya immédiatement avec les hiboux de l'école, avec un mot remerciant les donneurs, mais annonçant qu'il ne pouvait pas garder de cadeaux aussi somptueux. Quand Ron, Hermione et lui tombèrent sur McGonagall sur le chemin de la volière, elle approuva avec contentement sa décision.

Ginny et Hermione avaient été chargées de distribuer le courrier quand il avait fallu l'ouvrir, Harry ne souhaitant pas que des messages potentiellement sensibles puissent tomber dans les mains de commères comme Lavande ou Parvati. Tout le courrier provenant de personnes résidant à Poudlard avait été mis de côté non ouvert pour qu'Harry puisse l'ouvrir plus tard, avec la lettre que Ginny avait mise de côté quand Malfoy était venu jouer son rôle attendu de Némésis d'Harry Potter.

« Alors, Harry, » Seamus se frottait les mains ce soir-là après le couvre-feu et lança à Harry un regard significatif, « Voyons voir combien de filles de Poudlard t'ont envoyé des photos. »

Harry rit quand le jeune Irlandais tenta de mettre le grappin sur l'une des enveloppes. Harry garda la boîte qui les contenait hors de leur portée, « Calme-toi, Shay. Etais-tu aussi impatient avec Parvati ? »

Les autres rirent tous gaiment alors que Seamus rougit et balbutia. Harry reposa la boite et attrapa une chocogrenouille. Les cinq jeunes sorciers étaient à nouveau assis sur le lit de Neville, que Dean avait agrandi afin de leur faire à tous plus de place, ainsi qu'aux lettres et aux bonbons. Ses camarades de dortoir attrapèrent tous une lettre. La plupart venaient de filles plus jeunes, Deuxième et Troisième Année, et même trois venaient de filles de Première Année.

« Hey ! » S'exclama Ron. « Pourquoi Hermione t'en a-t-elle envoyé une ? »

Harry la saisit et ouvrit l'enveloppe, « C'est juste une carte amicale de Sain Valentin, Ron. Je suis certain que quelle que soit celle qu'elle t'a envoyée, c'était plus romantique que : 'Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Je t'embrasse, Ta Meilleure Amie, Hermione.' »

Les joues de Ron s'enflammèrent, « Elle n'est pas… nous ne… »

« Baisons pas comme des lapins ? » Dean battit des cils vers Ron.

Ron bafouilla, incapable d'articuler le moindre son, y compris son propre nom. Harry eut pitié de lui et fit signe aux autres garçons de cesser de se moquer, « Si vous ne sortez pas ensemble, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » S'exclama misérablement Ron. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu une minute à accorder aux problèmes de ses amis, au milieu du capharnaüm qu'était sa vie depuis quelques mois. « Nous nous embrassons… et… des trucs… et nous avons passé du temps ensemble à Pré-au-Lard… mais elle est toujours aussi obsédée par ses devoirs… »

« Et tu n'as pas encore eu les couilles pour lui demander franchement d'être ta petite amie, » finit Seamus pour lui en secouant la tête. « Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire de toi, Ron ? Lui as-tu au moins envoyé un cadeau aujourd'hui ? »

« Je lui ai envoyé des chocolats avec Pig', » le rouquin hocha la tête, l'air toujours abattu.

Les quatre autres échangèrent un regard. Ron n'avait jamais été le meilleur pour déterminer quels cadeaux offrir aux gens. Presque tout ce qu'il offrait venait de Honeydukes ou de Quality Quidditch.

« Voilà ce que tu vas faire, » Dean mit son bras autour des épaules de Ron. « Envoie des roses à la fille, trouve un peu de poésie à la bibliothèque, et fais en sorte qu'elle se sente comme la seule femme qui ait grâce à tes yeux sur cette planète. »

Ron regarda ses camarades de dortoir avec des yeux écarquillés, « Vous pensez que ça pourrait marcher ? »

A la surprise de chacun, ce fut Neville qui répondit, « Bon sang, Ron, tu sais ce qu'elle veut de toi. Elle est probablement prête à te lancer un sort pour n'avoir encore rien demandé ! »

« Non, » rit Harry. « Ça fait des années qu'elle sait à quel point Ron est sans espoir. Elle attend simplement que nous le frappions sur le crâne afin qu'il voit enfin ce qu'il y a en face de lui, et elle est probablement sur le point de me frapper derrière la tête pour que je me réveille et que je frappe Ron… »

Harry évita une riposte de Ron quand Seamus éclata de rire, « Ecoutez-moi celle-ci les gars… ! »

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Oups, désolée, les événements de ce mois de Septembre se sont un peu précipités et je n'ai pas eu la moindre seconde à accorder à cette traduction. Le rythme devrait s'apaiser en Octobre… et celui de publication retrouver un minimum d'un chapitre par semaine...

Un chapitre avec un moment père - fils touchant et des instants sympathiques d'amitié...

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos mots d'encouragements…

A bientôt !


	39. Chapter 39

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre trente neuf

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Plus tard, quand tous ses camarades de dortoir se furent endormis, Harry se faufila hors de la chambre sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Ginny avait glissé l'enveloppe toute simple dans la poche d'Harry pendant que les Gryffondor avaient porté les nombreuses lettres et nombreux cadeaux jusqu'à la Tour après le petit déjeuner. En dépit du vent froid, ou peut-être à cause du vent froid puisque ce dernier garderait quiconque bien au chaud à l'intérieur, Harry s'installa en haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard pour ouvrir la seule carte de Saint Valentin qu'il avait souhaité recevoir.

Harry se souvint avec tendresse qu'il avait rencontré Charlie à l'endroit exact où il était assis en ce moment. Il n'aurait jamais deviné alors ce que sa relation avec le dresseur de dragons allait devenir. Bien sûr, la définition précise de ce qu'était leur relation était encore un complet mystère pour Harry. Chacun d'eux avait le champ libre et pouvait voir n'importe quelle personne ils voudraient voir, mais Harry s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé par les autres à Poudlard. Il n'y avait de toute façon aucune chance qu'il trouve un autre élève qui pourrait réellement le comprendre.

Il soupçonnait que Charlie ne cherche pas non plus à voir qui que ce soit. Harry repoussa vivement ces pensées, il s'était juré de ne pas s'engager dans une relation tant que Voldemort n'était pas mort et il entendait tenir sa promesse. C'était bien trop dangereux pour lui, et encore plus pour l'autre personne impliquée. Il ouvrit soigneusement l'enveloppe et en retira une longue lettre, ainsi qu'une carte.

Il lut la lettre en premier, obtenant une description détaillée de l'attaque sur la Réserve de Dragons Roumaine. Fred et George étaient rentrés en Angleterre et avaient été chargés d'envoyer ce courrier depuis Pré-au-Lard afin qu'il ne soit pas intercepté. La lettre avait été charmée de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'ouvrir et la lire avant de l'envoyer. Harry put aussi lire le récit de leur voyage au sein des diverses colonies de dragons dans le monde entier.

Charlie était aussi occupé qu'Harry le soupçonnait. Certains des dragons avaient été blessés au cours de l'attaque et ils devaient être soignés. Plusieurs nouveaux dragons étaient arrivés, la plupart des jeunes qui avaient été trouvés sans leurs parents. Quelques dresseurs avaient également disparus, mais aucun de ceux qu'Harry connaissait personnellement.

Une fois qu'il eut fini la lettre, Harry sortit la carte de l'enveloppe. Il y avait à l'intérieur une photo d'Harry et de Charlie pendant la petite fête organisée par les dresseurs pour le départ du jeune brun cet été. Ils étaient assis au bout d'une longue tablée. Charlie avait son bras autour des épaules d'Harry et ils tenaient tous deux une chope de bière, la levant pour un toast. Ils buvaient chacun une gorgée et se souriaient l'un à l'autre. L'inscription sur la carte était simple.

_Harry_,

_Joyeuse Saint Valentin_

_Tu me manques,_

_Charlie_

Harry sourit. Sa carte à lui était très similaire, et il avait coincé Hermione dans la librairie un jour afin qu'elle l'aide à mettre en place tout un panel de sorts qui assureraient que seul Charlie pourrait l'ouvrir et la lire. Avant qu'il ne puisse passer trop de temps à regarder la photo, ou se tourmenter l'esprit en se demandant ce qu'il faisait exactement avec le second des ainés Weasley, Harry entendit des bruits de pas et la porte du sommet de la tout commença à s'ouvrir.

Harry enfouit la carte et la photo dans sa poche avec la lettre et remit sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Il s'assura que sa fausse baguette était bien en place. La porte s'ouvrit et un autre élève le rejoignit. Quand ce dernier s'avança hors de l'ombre de la porte, Harry grogna, un peu plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'intention, dévoilant par conséquent sa présence.

« Qui est là ? » L'autre jeune sorcier de Sixième Année avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait dans la direction générale d'Harry.

Harry eut sa propre baguette en main en une seconde, bien que ce ne soit que pour le 'spectacle', et repoussa la capuche de sa cape, « Putain, Malfoy, est-ce que je peux avoir ne serait-ce qu'un moment de paix dans cette école ? »

« Potter, » ricana le Serpentard, « en tant que Préfet, j'ai tous les droits de t'envoyer en détention pour te trouver hors de ta salle commune après le couvre-feu. »

« Mais fais donc cela, » soupira Harry en retirant le reste de sa Cape. « Tant que tu me laisses seul, je me moque bien de ce que tu fais. »

Malfoy le foudroya du regard, « Alors Grand Puissant Potter… le Seigneur… » La lueur dans les yeux d'Harry s'intensifia aussi et il lui lança un regard digne de ceux que Snape utilisait sur lui, et la colère de Malfoy faiblit. Le Serpentard baissa sa baguette et s'adossa à la porte, cognant sa tête dans un bang sonore, « Ecoute, Potter, je n'ai pas le cœur à ça ce soir. Si tu insistes pour rester ici, penses-tu que nous puissions renoncer à ces conneries habituelles ? »

Harry fit un pas en avant et étudia attentivement Malfoy. Il ouvrit en grand son empathie et sentit que l'autre garçon était… désemparé… confus… éreinté.

« Je pense que je peux faire ça, Malfoy, » déclara doucement Harry. « Faisons un marché. Pendant l'heure qui va suivre, il n'y a pas de guerre, pas de Seigneurs des Ténèbres, pas de rivalité entre Maisons, pas de noms de famille. »

Malfoy cligna des yeux avec surprise. Harry avait définitivement étonné le blond. « ça semble effectivement être un bon marché, Po-, je veux dire, Harry. »

Harry sourit et rangea sa baguette dans son holster. Celle de Malfoy disparut dans sa manche également. C'était l'idée derrière leur accord qui était plus importante que les mots eux-mêmes. « Alors, Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'as amené à braver le froid après le couvre-feu ? »

« J'ai l'esprit en ébullition, » répondit Malfoy. Il restait prudent et quelque peu mal-à-l'aise. Harry se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir la main forte. Avec son empathie, il pouvait sentir les émotions et sentiments qui se cachaient derrière chaque mot du Serpentard. Il n'allait pas pour autant abandonner son avantage, « Et toi ? »

« J'avais besoin d'un peu d'intimité, » répondit honnêtement Harry. « Je n'avais pas envie de partager _tout_ mon courrier avec le reste de l'école aujourd'hui. »

Malfoy haussa les sourcils et Harry détecta un brin d'honnête curiosité, « Tu t'es trouvé une petite amie, Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête et soupira, « Je ne mettrai pas en danger la vie de quelqu'un d'autre de cette façon, mais j'aime bien avoir une vie privée en quelque sorte. »

« Rien n'est privé dans ta vie, » renifla Malfoy.

« Tu serais surpris, » Harry eut un sourire en coin, sourire qui venait de tout ce temps passé auprès de son père. « J'ai ma part de secrets. »

« Tu es différent, » observa Malfoy avec un regard calculateur. « Tu as l'air presque… Serpentard en ce moment. »

Harry put sentir un pétillement se former dans ses yeux pour aller avec le sourire en coin, « J'ai presque été réparti à Serpentard, mais le Choipeau a fini par en décider autrement après un petit moment. Je n'ai fait qu'explorer un peu de cette facette de moi ces derniers temps. »

Malfoy releva ses sourcils dans un réel étonnement, « Je me demande… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais n'en avait pas besoin. Harry s'était posé la même question à de multiples reprises. « Harry, Je… » Harry sentit sa lutte interne. « Jure-moi un serment sorcier, Harry. Rien de ce que nous dirons ce soir ne va plus loin, même tes acolytes ne doivent rien en savoir. » Malfoy était désespéré.

« Je le jure, à condition que tu en fasses de même, » Harry regarda Malfoy dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait encore grandi par rapport à lui cette année. « Je jure de ne rien répéter de ce que tu pourrais me dire sans ta permission expresse, » Malfoy répéta ses mots et lui tendit sa main. Ils se serrèrent la main pour confirmer leur accord et Harry sentit une vague de magie sceller leur pacte.

« Whoa, » Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. « C'était… »

« Tu l'as senti ? » Demanda Malfoy, étonné. Harry hocha simplement la tête, le corps encore parcouru de petits fourmillements. « J'ai toujours su que tu serais puissant, » affirma Malfoy. Harry sentit un peu d'amertume, et peut-être de regret ? « Je l'ai su la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, ce jour-là, sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Je me souviens de ce jour-là, » déclara Harry avec un soupir. Il était si jeune et naïf à cette époque. « J'étais tellement confus. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parlais, de rien de tout ça. »

Malfoy eut l'air décontenancé, « Mais tu… »

Harry secoua la tête, « Je ne savais même pas que la Magie était réelle avant ce jour-là. Ma _famille_, » Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher le sarcasme de teinter ce mot, « avait juré qu'ils l''extirperaient de moi' quand ils m'ont pris chez eux. Je n'étais pas mieux traité que la plupart des Elfes de Maison avant qu'Hagrid ne me sauve. »

« Tes cicatrices… » La voix de Malfoy traina, « Bâtards. » Harry acquiesça son accord. Malfoy tourna la tête vers le domaine. Harry pouvait sentir son tumulte, son désir, et ne chercha pas à interrompre Malfoy pendant qu'il réfléchissait. « Savais-tu que les Serpentard avaient reçu l'ordre de te laisser tranquille, en quelque sorte ? »

« Ouais, » admit Harry. « Je suppose que vous savez tous quelque chose au sujet d'une prophétie ? »

Malfoy renifla, « Tu-Sais-Qui est complètement obsédé par cette fichue chose. Je pense que Chaque personne ici qui a le moindre lien avec l'un de ses suivants est au courant. Père m'avait ordonné de garder les oreilles ouvertes toute l'année dernière au cas où tu laisserais échapper quelque chose à ce sujet. »

« Je…, » Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. « Je n'étais au courant de rien… du moins, pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… et puis, Siri… »

« Mère a mentionné quelque chose à son propos. C'était son cousin, » Malfoy avait l'air de s'excuser et Harry prit quelques grandes bouffées d'air pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. « Dis-moi quelque chose, Harry. Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vraiment un Sang-Mêlé ? »

Harry hocha la tête, « Son vrai nom est Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. Ce n'est qu'une anagramme. » Harry sortit sa baguette et montra à Malfoy, de la même manière que Riddle le lui avait montré, le jeu de lettres. « Sa mère était une sorcière et son père un Moldu. Il l'a quittée quand il l'a découvert, avant même que Voldemort ne soit né, mais elle l'a quand même nommé d'après son père. Elle est morte en le mettant au monde et il a été élevé dans un orphelinat Moldu. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Malfoy semblait à la recherche d'une certaine vérité, réalisa Harry. Si Voldemort était un tel hypocrite, alors il était possible que tout ce que Malfoy avait appris ne soit que mensonges.

« Il me l'a dit, » répondit franchement Harry et Malfoy sursauta clairement. « En fait, c'était son double de seize ans conservé dans un journal intime glissé par ton père dans le chaudron de Ginny. Le journal a pris possession de Ginny, ce qui a déclenché tout le truc de la Chambre des Secrets pendant notre Deuxième Année. » Malfoy cligna simplement des yeux. Harry se concentra et sentit une énorme confusion chez le Serpentard.

« Je suppose qu'il a encore moins de Sang Pur à l'heure actuelle, étant donnée la méthode utilisée pour le ressusciter, » Harry exprimait à voix haute une théorie qu'il avait fomenté après la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son père sur les lignées sorcières. « Il a utilisé les os de son père, mon sang, et la main de Pettigrew. Il n'a appelé ses Mangemorts qu'une fois tout ça fini. Je doute qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sache réellement qui il est. S'ils veulent débarrasser le monde de tout ce qui est moldu, ils n'ont qu'à démarrer avec lui. »

« Mon père était là, cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Malfoy. Harry fut surpris. Il pensait que le Serpentard savait tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, plus ou moins.

« Oui, Draco, » déclara fermement Harry avec un brin de dégoût. « J'ai vu Lucius ramper sur ses mains et sur ses genoux pour embrasser l'ourlet de la robe de Voldemort et supplier d'être pardonné. Je ne sais pas ce que tu projettes de faire quand tu seras diplômé, Draco, mais si tu choisis la Marque des Ténèbres, sois prêt à souffrir. Je l'ai vu jeter le sort du _Doloris_ sur ta tante uniquement parce que Neville avait brisé la prophétie au printemps dernier. Il torture ceux qui sont avec lui presque autant qu'il torture ses ennemis. Sans doute plus encore, du fait qu'ils soient plus souvent à sa portée. »

La voix d'Harry vibrait de passion. Il pouvait sentir Malfoy vaciller, incertain. « Voldemort a abandonné ton père cette nuit-là. Il a envoyé douze Mangemorts pour me prendre au piège, et nous n'étions que six. Six élèves, deux d'entre eux étaient des Quatrième Année, et l'un d'eux était Neville, et nous avons survécu contre douze Mangemorts pendant plus d'une heure avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Voldemort ne s'est pas montré avant la fin, et il s'est enfui dès que Dumbledore et les Aurors sont arrivés par Cheminette. »

La douleur dans sa cicatrice n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis le début de la nuit. D'après la manière dont la douleur le lançait, Harry arrivait à présent à en déduire la raison cachée derrière. Une lente augmentation était généralement à associer avec un Voldemort plutôt content de lui. Quand Voldemort était furieux, la douleur augmentait de manière rapide et brutale. Les potions antidouleur qu'Harry utilisait de nouveau à pleine dose ne fonctionnaient plus aussi bien. Il supposait que son corps avait commencé à développer une certaine résistance, mais il ne lui restait qu'un mois avant que toute cette douleur ne soit plus que de l'histoire ancienne… enfin, il l'espérait.

Malfoy sembla digérer ce qu'Harry venait de lui apprendre. Harry comprenait pourquoi Snape avait voulu qu'Harry 'lise' les émotions de Malfoy. Il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre question sur le côté que prendrait Harry dans cette guerre qui se profilait. Il y avait un groupe de Serpentard qui avait grandi dorlotés après la Première Guerre, élevés sur des idéaux de Mangemort mais sans avoir jamais eu à lever le petit doigt, et ils pourraient aisément être persuadés.

« Penses-tu que tu vas gagner ? » Demanda Malfoy à Harry, un peu d'espoir bien caché derrière son ton neutre.

« Oui, » répondit Harry avec certitude, « Je sais que je vais gagner. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? » Malfoy était sceptique.

Harry plongea directement ses yeux dans les yeux gris et projeta intentionnellement et fortement ses émotions, « Imagine un monde où Voldemort serait le vainqueur. Le Ministère aurait disparu. Ste Mangouste aurait disparu. Poudlard serait détruite. Chaque Sang-Pur qui se serait opposé à Voldemort, ainsi que tout Sang-Mêlé et Né-de-Moldus, serait mort. Plus de la moitié de la population de notre Monde… exterminé. Il ne s'arrêtera pas là. Une fois qu'il aura la Grande Bretagne, il voudra plus. Il prendra Beauxbaton, Durmstrang, les écoles Américaines, les écoles Asiatiques. Les gouvernements Moldus tomberont les uns après les autres. Notre Monde ne serait plus un secret. S'il a son mot à dire, le monde entier ne sera plus qu'un gigantesque abattoir. »

Malfoy était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et Harry continua à planter ses idées, « Il prend plaisir, littéralement, à torturer les gens, indépendamment de leur ascendance. C'est un mégalomane sadique. S'il réussit dans ce nettoyage ethnique que les Mangemorts revendiquent comme leur objectif, il ne s'arrêtera pas là. Dis-moi, Draco, aimes-tu le Monde Sorcier ? Penses-tu réellement que des gens comme Hermione, Justin ou Dean méritent de mourir de manière atroce simplement parce que leurs parents sont ce qu'ils sont ? »

Malfoy secoua la tête. Il semblait sur le point d'être malade à tout instant. Il avait prêté une attention soutenue à l'image peinte par Harry d'un Voldemort victorieux.

« C'est pourquoi je sais que je vais gagner, Draco, » affirma Harry dans une voix douce et tendue, « parce je le dois, à cause de tout ce qui arrivera si j'échoue. Tu es intelligent et puissant. Tu as une forte présence et la capacité à influencer beaucoup de gens. Veux-tu l'utiliser en tant que serviteur d'un Sang-Mêlé sadique qui a une rancune contre son père ? Veux-tu l'utiliser pour détruire le monde que tu as la capacité de diriger un jour ? »

« Non, » chuchota à moitié Malfoy, le visage fermé, puis plus fort, « Non. » Harry pouvait pratiquement sentir le cœur du Serpentard battre dans sa poitrine. Il savait que Malfoy se sentait perdu, désabusé. Son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Harry connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment. « Penses-tu réellement toutes ces choses sur moi ? »

Harry hocha la tête, « Je ne t'aime pas particulièrement, ni ce que tu dis sur moi ou sur mes amis, mais je sais reconnaitre l'intelligence et le pouvoir quand je les vois. Si tu voulais faire de notre monde un monde meilleur, tu pourrais le faire de manière intelligente, de manière Serpentard. Utilise donc cette ruse dont le Choipeau Magique affirme appartenir à votre Maison. Tu as vu l'année dernière le genre de pouvoir que Fudge peut exercer. C'est un imbécile et un lâche qui laisse ses peurs dominer ses actions. Si quelqu'un de puissant était à sa place, quelqu'un avec une conscience et qui saurait comment faire avancer les choses, il pourrait réellement faire des changements. »

Malfoy regarda Harry avec méfiance. Harry, lui, regardait le ciel, n'ayant pas besoin de regarder Malfoy pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. « Tu ne veux pas que je devienne Premier Ministre. Et si je créais une loi qui déclarerait que tout individu avec du sang de moldu serait interdit à Poudlard, ou ne pourrait obtenir de travail au Ministère ? »

« Tu n'es pas aussi stupide, » répondit Harry avec désinvolture. Il commençait à transpirer un peu alors qu'il combattait pour repousser la douleur.

« Pourquoi ? » Malfoy était curieux, à présent, et un peu flatté.

« J'ai discuté avec quelqu'un, il n'y a pas longtemps, au sujet de la génétique et des lignées, » Harry pria pour que Malfoy soit plus facile à convaincre que ne l'était Snape à son âge. « S'il n'y avait plus le moindre sang de moldu dans notre pool de gènes, le Monde Sorcier aurait disparu. Cela pourrait peut-être prendre encore mille ans, mais il n'y aurait plus de magie. Sais-tu ce qui arrive quand des cousins germains se marient et ont des enfants ? » Harry vit Malfoy hocher la tête du coin de l'œil. « Y a-t-il un sorcier ou une sorcière Sang-Pur dans cette école avec lequel tu n'es pas relié d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

« Non, » répondit Malfoy. « Nous sommes tous liés, même les Weasley sont des cousins, bien qu'ils aient été reniés à de multiples reprises. »

Harry hocha la tête, « Je sais. J'ai vu la tapisserie de la famille Black. Ta mère a une sœur qui a été déshéritée parce que l'homme qu'elle a épousé était un Né-de-Moldu. Ta cousine est une Auror, et une sacrée bonne dans sa branche… maladroite mais vraiment très douée. »

« Tu l'as rencontrée ? » Malfoy regarda Harry avec étonnement.

« Elle était là cette nuit-là au Ministère, pour sauver mes fesses, » lui déclara Harry avec le sourire que le seul fait de penser à Tonks ne manquait jamais d'amener sur son visage. « Si tu veux, je peux la faire venir ici et te la présenter. »

Malfoy hocha lentement la tête, « Je pense… » Il déglutit lentement. « Je pense que j'aimerais ça. »

« Dis-moi juste quand et je verrai ce que je peux faire, » Harry s'agrippa au parapet si fort que la jointure de ses doigts étaient en train de blanchir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Malfoy venait de remarquer les doigts d'Harry sur le parapet de la tour. Harry fut presque choqué de sentir de l'inquiétude émaner de l'autre garçon.

Harry regarda en bas et secoua la tête… et vit une silhouette en robe noire traverser les terres en direction de la Porte. Snape avait été convoqué. Harry s'éloigna immédiatement vers l'autre côté de la tour, entrainant Malfoy là où il ne pourrait pas voir son Directeur de Maison partir pour une réunion de Mangemorts. A mi-chemin entre les deux parapets, la douleur augmenta brusquement et Harry trébucha. Il tomba à genoux et jura vicieusement.

« Harry ? » Malfoy n'était pas loin de paniquer à présent. S'il n'était pas réellement concerné pour Harry, il était au moins concerné par ce qui pourrait lui arriver si quelque chose devait arriver à Harry alors qu'ils étaient tous seuls, « Potter ! »

« Il faut juste… juste, ne me lance pas de sort ou quoi que ce soit, » Harry grinça des dents. « Ça pourrait mal finir pour tous les deux. » Harry savait qu'il pouvait relâcher sa magie quand il était comme ça, et cette trêve momentanée avec Malfoy ne pourrait pas le protéger.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi, bon sang ? » Exigea de savoir Malfoy, bien plus le Malfoy qu'Harry connaissait.

« Il est vraiment heureux à propos de quelque chose, » déclara Harry avec un rire dur qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire cesser. Le rire continua à venir et il tenta de refermer ses barrières, de le repousser. Il les avait ouvertes lui-même en grand pour sentir Malfoy et il n'arrivait plus à les refermer tout seul.

« Putain, » jura doucement Malfoy quand il comprit ce qu'insinuait Harry. « Tu as besoin de Pomfrey… ou de Dumbledore. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors brutalement, et un très irrité Remus Lupin se dirigea vers eux à grandes enjambées, « Que faites-vous ici au milieu de la nuit ? Dix points ôtés à Gryffondor et Serpentard. »

« Lup…, » commença Malfoy qui déglutit difficilement, « Professeur… Il… Il… »

« Je sais, M. Malfoy, » assena sèchement Remus. Il s'agenouilla devant Harry et agrippa ses épaules. « Bloque-le, Harry. Fais-le sortir. »

« Impossible, » Harry sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, les yeux écarquillés et effrayés, un rire cruel forcé hors de lui, « Trop tard. » Il ferma les yeux pour lutter contre la douleur et essaya de se concentrer.

Il y eu un tintement de verre quand Remus sortit une fiole de sa poche. Il força Harry à pencher la tête en arrière, « Rendez-vous utile, Malfoy, et tenez-le ! » La potion fut versée dans sa bouche et il sembla à Harry qu'il en avait au moins avalé la moitié, le reste se perdant sur ses robes. La douleur s'estompa un peu mais ce n'était pas suffisant. « Laissez-le à présent, » les mains relâchèrent sa tête. « Harry, je suis désolé. » Même à travers la douleur et la joie démente, Harry pouvait sentir l'angoisse du loup-garou.

Il sut pourquoi quand une main ouverte frappa durement sa joue, ramenant brutalement Harry à l'instant présent. Harry respirait difficilement et tomba sur le sol, serrant ses bras autour de lui. Il lutta et remit ses barrières en place, bloquant le pire de l'émotion nourrie à travers sa cicatrice.

« Merci, Remus, » dit Harry avec un effort. Sa joue le piquait et une ecchymose allait se former si elle n'était pas guérie rapidement. Il leva les yeux et vit que les yeux de Remus étaient brillants, peinés et pleins de culpabilité pour avoir frappé Harry. Harry tendit la main et toucha gentiment la joue du loup, « Arrête, Moony. Tu devais le faire. Tu n'es en rien comme eux… Je le sais. »

Remus hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers le Serpentard qui se tenait debout derrière Harry. Harry pouvait sentir la perplexité de Malfoy, mais il y avait de la sympathie et… de la culpabilité aussi. Harry sentit que Malfoy revenait sur les cinq dernières années.

« M. Malfoy… »

Harry le coupa, « Tout ceci tombe sous le pli de notre accord, Draco. Tout ce que tu as vu et entendu ce soir… »

« J'en sais plus sur les serments sorciers que toi, Harry, » déclara Malfoy avec une petite touche de son dédain habituel. « Si je répétais le moindre mot, je serais parjuré et serais en dette envers toi. Je ne t'aime pas… mais je ne te hais pas non plus. Je suis un Malfoy. Non… Je suis le Malfoy. » La fierté dans sa voix était forte et sans équivoque. « Si Père s'était souvenu de ce que cela signifiait, il ne serait pas en train de pourrir quelque part en prison. Il ne serait pas un esclave marqué. Les Malfoy ne servent pas. Les Malfoy ont un honneur. »

Remus leva les yeux vers le jeune aristocrate avec respect. Harry put sentir qu'il était impressionné, « Vingt points pour Serpentard, M. Malfoy, pour penser par vous-même. Retournez à votre dortoir avant que je ne revienne sur ma décision de vous mettre en détention tous les deux. »

Harry regarda en arrière, grimaçant sous l'effet provoqué dans sa tête, et vit que Malfoy se gonflait presque littéralement de fierté. Il baissa les yeux vers Harry, « Je te recontacterai pour la rencontre. »

Harry hocha à peine la tête et regarda Malfoy se diriger vers la porte d'un pas qui aurait impressionné Snape. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol, s'allongeant sur le côté avec le froid des pierres contre sa cicatrice, un contraste merveilleux avec son front brûlant. Remus était toujours agenouillé à ses côtés et souleva Harry sans le moindre effort apparent.

« La Cape de Papa, » dit doucement Harry contre la poitrine de Remus. Ce dernier hocha la tête et appela à lui la Cape d'Invisibilité, la rendant à Harry.

Remus le porta le long des marches en spirale et dans les quartiers du staff. Harry énonça le mot de passe des quartiers de Snape et ils entrèrent, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Harry. Harry fut reconnaissant de la souplesse de son lit. Il sentit un picotement sur sa joue quand un sort de guérison élimina toute trace de l'ecchymose qui se formait sur sa joue.

« Que diable lui as-tu dit ? » Demanda Remus, la voix teintée d'admiration.

« Je lui ai dit ce qui se passerait si le Seigneur des Ténèbres au Sang-Mêlé gagnait la guerre, » murmura Harry, émotionnellement et physiquement épuisé.

« La rencontre ? » Lui demanda Remus.

« Tonks, » déclara Harry, « c'est sa cousine germaine, sa seule. »

Remus sembla presque surpris et répondit, « C'est vrai, elle l'est. J'avais presque oublié que Narcissa et Andy sont sœurs. »

« Papa a été convoqué, » annonça Harry un peu craintivement. « Je l'ai vu partir… Malfoy ne l'a pas vu… tu attends avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry, » la voix de Remus était douce et apaisante. Il tint la main d'Harry et Harry lui pressa la main quand le besoin se fit sentir.

« Ne me laisse pas m'endormir, » pria Harry d'une toute petite voix. « C'est pire quand je suis endormi. »

Remus aida Harry à s'asseoir et s'installa sur le lit à côté de lui. Il prit Harry contre lui. Harry se mordit la lèvre et pressa la main de Remus.

« Est-ce que Sirius serait fâché ? » Demanda Harry à la seule personne qui pourrait répondre à la question qu'il le tourmentait depuis des mois. « Serait-il fâché à propos de Papa, de Malfoy, et du fait que je ne sois pas comme James ? »

« Il le serait probablement, » Remus admit malheureusement, « mais sans raison, et sans aucun droit. Sirius était adorable et attentionné et courageux, mais aussi irresponsable, cruel et confus et il jugeait facilement les autres. Son enfance a été pire que la tienne, Harry, et il voyait Serpentard, et par conséquent les Snape, les Black et les Malfoy, ainsi que Voldemort et les Mangemorts, comme la source de sa douleur et de sa peine.

« Il y avait une très bonne raison pour que James ne lui dise pas la vérité au sujet de Severus. Un jour, il est possible que Draco Malfoy et Ron puissent voir au-delà de leurs noms de famille et s'entendent, mais ça n'a jamais été possible pour Sirius. La plupart de ses cicatrices étaient invisibles. James et moi le savions mieux que quiconque. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr que Peter ait jamais compris. »

« Quelques fois, » les muscles d'Harry se tendirent et il sentit ses yeux le brûler, sans que ça concerne sa douleur. Ses poings se serrèrent, « je suis en colère contre lui… pour être venu au Ministère… pour ce qu'il a fait pendant votre Cinquième Année… pour me comparer tout le temps à James. Il me manque tellement… mais Mme Weasley et Hermione avaient raison. »

L'emprise de Remus sur la main d'Harry s'accentua, « Il m'a fallu des mois pour ne faire qu'imaginer pardonner à Sirius après cette nuit, et je ne lui ai pas refait confiance jusqu'à très récemment. Je lui en voulais pour James et Lily, non seulement parce que je pensais qu'il était l'espion, mais parce que son action cette nuit-là… et quand il a envoyé Severus à la Cabane Hurlante… ça a déchiré les Maraudeurs. Il y a eu d'autres choses qui ont modifié notre amitié, mais c'est le plus gros truc. La confiance était partie, et une fois le diplôme en poche, je me suis isolé plutôt que de rendre les choses inconfortables. Je les voyais toujours… mais je me suis éloigné afin de ne pas être blessé à nouveau. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Remus, » déclara Harry, sachant ce qui allait arriver, reconnaissant immédiatement la culpabilité et la mise en retrait qu'il ressentait souvent chez le loup-garou.

« Je te dois une explication, Harry, » ce dernier tenta de s'y opposer mais Remus ne le laissa pas faire. « Tu n'es pas arrivé chez ta tante et ton oncle avant la nuit du Premier Novembre, la nuit qui a suivi celle du meurtre de James et de Lily. Tu as passé cette journée ici à Poudlard. Madame Pomfrey t'a examiné toute cette journée, et Hagrid t'a surveillé. J'ai entendu Minerva dire qu'elle avait passé la journée sous sa forme de chat, à observer ta tante et Dudley. Elle a essayé d'empêcher Dumbledore de te laisser là-bas.

« Sirius a passé la journée à traquer Peter. Halloween tombait sur une pleine lune, mais dès que j'ai entendu ce qui s'était passé, je suis venu ici pour entendre Albus me le dire directement. Les loups garous perdent de la force avec l'âge, Harry, et je pourrais sans nul doute encore aujourd'hui lutter au bras de fer avec Hagrid et gagner. J'ai vécu plus longtemps après la morsure que quiconque dans ma condition ne l'a fait. Il a fallu Hagrid, Albus, Frank et Alastor pour me retenir et m'empêcher de partir après Sirius. Hagrid essayait de me retenir physiquement pendant que les trois autres combinés suffisaient à peine à me stupefixer. Ils ont dû le faire deux fois chacun. »

Harry était bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais entendu de tout cela auparavant, personne ne lui avait dit ce qui s'était passé ces jours-là, à l'exception de la confrontation entre Sirius et Wormtail.

« Mon tempérament est féroce, mais peut l'être de courte durée, » Remus ne regardait pas Harry. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête penchée en arrière comme s'il revoyait les souvenirs à l'arrière de ses paupières. « Quand ils m'ont réveillé, toute mon envie de combattre était partie. J'étais démoli, vidé. Juste comme ça, toute ma meute était partie ou m'avait trahi. Albus m'a laissé te voir, notre seul petit loup, et m'a dit que je devais te dire au revoir. Il m'a promis que tu serais en sécurité de tous les Mangemorts qui criaient vengeance tant que tu resterais avec Petunia. Je l'ai rencontrée, et je savais qu'elle était mauvaise, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'elle te traiterait de la manière dont elle l'a fait. Alors j'ai fait confiance à Albus et je me suis enfui. »

« Où es-tu allé ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix rauque. La douleur était toujours très intense mais l'histoire de Remus était accrochante.

Remus soupira, « J'ai rejoint un ami qui m'avait offert une fois un refuge, bien que je n'avais pas vraiment compris cela lorsqu'il me l'avait offert la première fois. J'ai beaucoup appris de lui, fait des recherches, et surtout réussi à me convaincre que je n'avais jamais eu de meute, que je n'avais jamais eu les trois meilleurs amis que je pouvais espérer, et par extension, que tu n'avais jamais existé. Après six ans, plus ou moins, je suis parti et j'ai voyagé un peu n'importe où, ne prenant pas réellement soin de moi. Je pouvais passer la journée dans une bibliothèque ou bien emprunter les livres et passer mes nuits à lire. Je ne suis rentré que lorsqu'Albus m'a traqué et ramené l'été précédant ta Troisième Année. Tout m'est revenu de plein fouet alors. »

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » Harry pensait connaitre la réponse, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre à voix haute.

« Je suis rentré pour toi, Harry, » déclara calment Remus, « parce qu'au travers de James, tu fais partie de ma meute. Je suis revenu te protéger de Sirius, te voir de mes propres yeux après ces douze longues années. » Remus sourit soudainement de manière malicieuse, « Severus ne le comprend pas encore pleinement, mais quand il s'est lié à James, il est devenu membre de la meute également. Il fait partie de la famille depuis avant ta naissance. »

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, assis sur le lit et entièrement habillés, et Harry se tortilla dans son sommeil pour tenter d'échapper à la gaieté de Voldemort. Harry se réveilla quand Snape rentra aux petites heures du matin. Il fut plus difficile de réveiller Remus, qui partit à moitié endormi et totalement incohérent vers son propre lit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Harry, encore un peu nauséeux après tout ce temps où sa cicatrice l'avait lancé. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser et le monde entier tanguait. « Quel est ce putain de truc qui l'a rendu si joyeux ? »

« C'était son anniversaire, » répondit le père d'Harry, ne prenant pas même la peine de reprendre le langage d'Harry. Ce dernier pouvait sentir le dégoût, la colère et la honte comme s'ils étaient les siens. « Bellatrix lui avait ramené un cadeau, des petits enfants Moldus pour jouer avec. »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul et ressentit le sentiment de rejet qui inonda instantanément son père. Snape se retourna pour quitter la chambre et Harry s'écria, « Non ! Reste ! » Il tendit la main, trouva celle de son père et le tira vers lui dans le lit, se nicha contre lui comme un petit enfant ayant besoin de réconfort, ou peut-être comme le parent qui souhaite réconforter son enfant qui a mal. De toute façon, Harry savait que c'était ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Pfiout, je crois que c'était l'un des plus longs celui-là… mais très intéressant, je trouve. La version de Remus, le réveil de Draco… oui, très intéressant…

Merci à toutes et à tous et à bientôt !


	40. Chapter 40

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Quarante

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Severus, qui observait la table Gryffondor avec une stupéfaction bien cachée, dut regarder la scène à deux fois. Weasley et les autres garçons qui partageaient leur dortoir avec Harry maintenaient son attention détournée tandis que Granger versa le contenu d'une fiole de potion dans le verre d'Harry. Puis un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, laquelle devait jouer contre celle de Serdaigle un peu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, vint discuter avec Harry et Ron et commença à les entrainer avec lui. Néanmoins un autre des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch attrapa le verre d'Harry et le lui pressa dans la main. Harry finit son jus de citrouille en deux gorgées, potion incluse, sans même le regarder et rejoignit les autres en courant afin de se préparer pour le match.

Granger s'aperçut que Severus les observait et tapota la fiole vide avec sa baguette. Severus sentit quelque chose apparaitre dans sa poche et la prit dans sa main. La potion était une combinaison de potion énergisante et d'un antidouleur qui pouvait être utilisée de manière quotidienne et qui ne réagirait pas avec l'une des potions grâce auxquelles Harry survivait en ce moment.

« Avez-vous remarqué cela ? » Murmura Severus dans un souffle, donnant l'impression de foudroyer du regard les joueurs de Gryffondor qui quittaient la Grande Salle.

« Hum ? » Répondit Remus de cette manière vague montrant qu'il avait effectivement vu, mais qu'il n'était pas prêt à le reconnaitre.

« Ils l'ont drogué, » Severus lui passa la fiole sous la table. « La Maison toute entière de Minerva est dans le coup. »

La Directrice de Maison en question, qui était assise de l'autre côté de Severus, surprit la conversation et grogna, « Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait, maintenant ? »

« C'est tout un complot, » rit Remus. Il lança la fiole au-dessus de la tête de Severus et Minerva l'attrapa au vol aussi habilement qu'une Attrapeuse, bien qu'elle ait été Poursuiveuse à son époque. Elle lut l'étiquette et leva les yeux vers Severus et Remus avec un regard interrogateur. Severus lança un regard furieux vers sa nourriture, espérant ainsi maintenir sa réputation – qui le disait incapable d'apprécier quiconque vivait et respirait mais ne portait pas de vert et argent (ainsi que la plupart de ceux qui en portaient). « Hermione a versé le contenu de cette fiole dans le verre d'Harry pendant que Ron et d'autres distrayaient Harry, puis tes Batteurs se sont assurés qu'il la boive. L'opération 'Prenons soin d'Harry' s'est étendue au-delà de ses camarades de dortoir et de Hermione. »

Minerva lui fit un sourire de prédateur et Severus eut la vision immédiate de sa forme Animagus, « Eh bien, Severus, n'est-ce pas toi qui me répète toujours que les Gryffondor n'ont aucune subtilité, et qu'ils sont incapables d'exécuter un plan bien pensé quand bien même leurs vies en dépendraient ? »

Le rire de Remus se fit plus bruyant, nul doute que le loup repensait aux innombrables complots des Maraudeurs. Severus fronça des sourcils, « Oh, ferme la, le loup. Tout le monde a toujours su que tu étais un Serdaigle mal réparti. Sans ton cerveau les Maraudeurs n'auraient pas accompli la moitié de leurs plans farfelus. »

« Eh bien, Severus, était-ce un compliment ? » Remus recouvrit son cœur et écarquilla exagérément les yeux de surprise feinte. « Souviens-toi longtemps de ce jour, Minerva, ce jour où Severus Snape a complimenté à la fois les générations présentes et passées de Gryffondor dans la même conversation. »

Minerva se joignit au rire qui vibrait à ses dépens et Severus grogna avant de se lever, « Je rejoins le terrain. Quand vous aurez enfin décidé d'agir selon votre âge, vous me verrez là-bas. » Il se précipita hors de la Grande Salle comme s'il était aux trousses d'un Gryffondor qui aurait mis le feu à son bureau, bien que ça ne soit pas arrivé depuis des années, mais prit néanmoins le temps de transformer le verre de Minerva en soucoupe de crème.

Severus détestait quiconque réussissait à avoir raison de lui, et sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas si feinte alors qu'il quittait le château pour le terrain de Quidditch. La vue des jumeaux Weasley traversant le domaine depuis Pré-au-Lard, de larges paquets flottant dans les airs devant eux, ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur.

« Professeur Snape ! C'est un tel plaisir de vous revoir ! » Cria l'un des deux jumeaux alors qu'ils s'approchaient de lui.

« Je peux vous assurer, Weasley, » cracha Severus, « que le sentiment n'est pas réciproque. »

Les jumeaux prirent position de chaque côté de lui sur le chemin du terrain et celui qui n'avait pas parlé renchérit, « Mais c'est vrai ! Je suis ravi de vous voir aussi. »

Severus fixa furieusement le chemin devant lui, effrayant un Poufsouffle de Deuxième Année qui jappa et courut vers les gradins, plutôt que de choisir un jumeau vers lequel tourner son mécontentement, « Puisque vous avez si sagement décidé que le domaine scolaire n'était pas fait pour vous, et avez quitté les murs de cette école, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici et ce que vous portez ? »

Deux sourires identiques traversèrent leurs visages, « Comme vous le savez, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor a reçu une donation assez importante récemment. Le bienfaiteur nous a demandé, en tant qu'anciens membres de l'équipe, de prendre soin d'utiliser ladite donation selon ses instructions. »

« Et à présent que nous avons un peu de temps libre, » le second jumeau poursuivit là où son frère s'était arrêté, « nous avons pu obtenir les mensurations et caractéristiques de chaque membre de l'équipe grâce à leurs capitaines aux cheveux rouges, et avons fait un peu de shopping. »

« C'est pourquoi nous devrions vraiment nous dépecher, puisqu'il n'y a que très peu de temps avant que le jeu ne commence, » déclara l'autre.

Ils se mirent à courir avant de se retourner avec un grand sourire, « A tout à l'heure dans les gradins, Severus ! »

« Je suis maudit, » grommela Severus. « A peine nous sommes-nous débarrasser d'eux qu'ils commencent déjà à revenir. »

Severus entendit un ricanement près de lui et vit que Draco Malfoy l'avait rejoint silencieusement, « L'invasion Weasley continue. »

« En effet, M. Malfoy, » remarqua Severus, Remus lui avait raconté où et comment il avait trouvé Harry et Malfoy, ensemble, la nuit de l'anniversaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry avait refusé de dire le moindre mot à ce sujet, autre que si Malfoy avait envie de parler, il lui donnerait la permission. Severus avait levé un sourcil à la mention du serment de sorcier mais il n'avait pas poussé plus loin. Il était néanmoins fier d'Harry lorsque ce dernier avait montré qu'il prenait le serment très au sérieux, malgré son éducation.

« Avez-vous remarqué, Monsieur, que toute la progéniture Weasley est plutôt bien nantie ? » Demanda Malfoy avec un soupçon presque indétectable de considération.

« Un briseur de sorts chez Gringotts, un dresseur de dragons, un secrétaire junior du Ministre de la Magie, et deux, » Severus grogna sa désapprobation face à ces derniers, « inventeurs. Le manque de moyens de leurs parents ne semble les avoir gênés en rien. »

Malfoy resta silencieux tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la section Serpentard des gradins, « Il y a quelque chose de différent chez vous, Monsieur. Vous passez beaucoup de temps avec Lupin. »

« Ce n'est ni ma faute, ni mon choix, si ce foutu loup-garou a décidé que j'avais besoin… d'un ami, » se moqua Severus avec un ricanement.

« Les Gryffondor ont tendance à faire cela, » Malfoy fit écho au ricanement.

Severus leva un sourcil, « Une association avec un Gryffondor, M. Malfoy ? Votre père et votre mère n'approuveraient guère. »

Malfoy s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à Severus. Son regard était froid et dur, « Père n'est certainement pas en mesure de porter un jugement sur mon choix d'associés. Au moins, eux, ne font pas de moi une cible du ministère. Quant à Mère, elle se trouve au château depuis des mois et ne reviendra sans doute pas. J'ai à moitié envie de le lui céder et de changer les sorts de protection du Manoir. »

La totalité de leur conversation se déroulait à mi-voix. Les étudiants passaient à côté mais aucun d'entre eux n'oserait s'arrêter assez longtemps pour n'entendre ne serait-ce qu'une petite partie de ce dont Severus et Malfoy discutaient.

« M. Malfoy, comme vous l'avez insinué il y a peu de temps, je pourrais ne pas être favorable à cette ligne de raisonnement, » Severus dévisagea son élève. « Pourquoi, précisément, m'informez-vous ? »

Malfoy laissa tomber son regard sévère et haussa très légèrement les épaules, « Je vais avoir dix-sept ans la semaine prochaine, Monsieur. Peut-être que je n'en ai rien à foutre. Peut-être que je veux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sache que je ne me laisserai pas marquer volontairement. Peut-être que je pense que vous n'êtes pas du tout ce que vous semblez être. Faites donc votre choix, Professeur. » Malfoy laissa quelques instants à Severus. « Le match va bientôt commencer et je dois m'assurer de trouver un bon siège afin de voir Potter fracasser Chang. »

Colin Creevey, le Gryffondor qui jusqu'à récemment suivait Harry de près où qu'il aille en prenant photo après photo, avait été choisi en tant que nouveau commentateur de Quidditch pour remplacer Lee Jordan. La position allait traditionnellement à un Gryffondor, et Severus avait entendu Minerva dire qu'elle avait assigné Creevey afin de garder son appareil photo dans la Tour pendant les matchs. Quand Severus prit sa place, il remarqua, avec crainte et amusement mêlés, que les jumeaux Weasley encadraient Creevey et lui parlaient à voix basse, la tête du Cinquième Année oscillait entre les deux comme s'il regardait un match de tennis au rythme rapide.

« Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle, » Severus vit que Minerva se dirigeait vers le boxe du commentateur lorsque l'un des Weasley commença à s'adresser à la foule. « Avant que nous vous présentions les équipes, nous devons nous présenter aux étudiants de Première Année. Je suis l'ancien Batteur de Gryffondor Fred Weasley. »

« Et je suis l'ancien Batteur de Gryffondor George Weasley, nous avons pris une journée de repos dans la gestion de notre boutique, 'Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux', qui vous fournit tout ce qui est nécessaire pour vos blagues, plaisanteries et autres méfaits magiques. »

« Ceci n'est pas un espace de publicité ! » Minerva gronda ses anciens élèves. « Laissez M. Creevey faire son travail ! »

« Vous avez tout à fait raison, Minerva, » déclara gaiement Fred Severus pouvait pratiquement voir la fumée s'élever de la tête de la Directrice de Maison Gryffondor. Il sourit. La journée allait en s'améliorant.

« Ouh, » affirma Remus qui avait pris place à ses côtés. « Ces deux-là vont le payer plus tard. »

« En effet, » Severus sentit ses yeux s'allumer, anticipant la scène à venir. « Je dois m'assurer d'avoir une place au premier rang de ce spectacle. »

Remus sortit son plus beau sourire de Maraudeur, « Padfoot et Prongs avaient l'habitude de l'énerver intentionnellement. Une fois, elle les a engueulés pendant plus d'une heure. C'était superbe. »

« Et les voilà ! » La voix de Creevey retentit malgré le bruit de la foule. « Les Gryffondor menés par leur Gardien et Capitaine Ron Weasley, la Poursuiveuse et Capitaine adjointe Ginny Weasley, la Poursuiveuse Katie Bell, le Poursuiveur Evan Abercrombie, le Batteur Jack Sloper, le Batteur Andrew Kirke, et l'Attrapeur Harry Potter, » la foule, du moins la majorité de la foule, acclama et applaudit l'équipe qui fit un tour du terrain. Les murmures s'amplifièrent au fur et à mesure de leur tour. D'après ce que Severus pouvait voir, ils portaient tous de nouveaux uniformes… et, à l'exception d'Harry, tous étaient en selle sur des Eclairs de Feu. « Hey ! »

« Désolé, Colin, » la voix de Ron Weasley retentit, sans doute avait-il appris le sort de ses frères. Severus remarqua que les nouveaux uniformes des joueurs de Gryffondor avaient tous une poche pour leur baguette dans leurs protège-tibias. « Cela ne va prendre qu'une minute, tout le monde. »

Weasley survola les gradins de Gryffondor pendant que son équipe se rassemblait aux côtés de Fred et George. Harry souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, tout comme les jumeaux et Ginny Weasley. L'attention de tout le monde était néanmoins sur le Gardien de Gryffondor et Capitaine. Weasley se laissa planer devant Granger, qui l'observait les yeux écarquillés depuis le premier rang de spectateurs du gradin. Il sortit sa baguette et conjura une unique rose rouge, la lui tendit, et se mit à réciter… « Tout ce que je sais, d'une certaine étoile… »

« Ne serait-ce pas du Browning ? » Demanda Remus avec étonnement.

« Robert Browning, » acquiesça Severus, « écrivant à sa femme. Weasley est allé à la bibliothèque de son plein gré. Et sans Granger, en plus. »

Granger était rouge écarlate avant la fin du poème et Weasley annula le sort qui projetait sa voix dans le stade. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille et sa réponse fut immédiate, elle se jeta à son cou, passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Toutes les filles que Severus pouvait voir soupiraient et les regardaient avec envie, même ses Serpentard, sans nul doute souhaitant être à la place de Granger.

Weasley rejoignit son équipe en souriant comme un idiot et reçut des claques de félicitations dans le dos de son équipe entière, garçons comme filles.

« Avant que je ne présente l'équipe de Serdaigle, » déclara nerveusement Creevey, « le Professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de vous informer que, bien que l'affichage en public de Ron Weasley ait été émouvant à souhait, il ne serait pas le début d'une nouvelle tendance et que quiconque tenterait de refaire la même chose aura l'immense joie de nettoyer les buts et les gradins sans magie. » Chaque joueur de Quidditch, que ce soient ceux sur leurs balais ou dans la foule, grimaça. « Et voici les Serdaigle ! »

Le jeu commença et les Gryffondor montrèrent directement leur meilleur jeu. Weasley ne laissait pas une seule balle passer, et les Poursuiveurs jouaient ensemble comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans la tête des autres. Harry et Chang volaient en cercle autour du terrain au-dessus des joueurs, arrêtant parfois leur recherche du Vif d'Or pour observer leur équipe jouer. Severus secoua la tête. Si Harry avait été chez Serpentard, il aurait certainement utilisé son empathie pour suivre Chang, mais son fils l'avait clairement bloquée pour égaliser les chances.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, » un des jumeaux Weasley avait repris le micro Minerva bouillait sur place, « l'équipe de Gryffondor s'est vue offrir de nouveaux balais, tous des Eclairs de Feu, à l'exception de l'Attrapeur, Potter, qui a reçu un Supernova II pour Noël cette année, ce salaud au cul bordé de nouilles. L'équipe a reçu un héritage inattendu d'un ancien joueur, je crois bien que c'était un Batteur, n'est-ce pas Professeur McGonagall ? » Minerva les foudroya du regard.

L'autre jumeau prit le relais, « C'est bien cela, Fred, un Batteur qui était entré dans l'équipe de Gryffondor pendant sa Troisième Année, mais qui malheureusement nous a demandé de rester anonyme. »

Remus renifla, « Disons plutôt qu'ils ne veulent pas que la moitié de l'école tombe dans les pommes à l'annonce de son nom. »

« Parce qu'aucun Gryffondor ne pourrait jamais devenir Mangemort, » se moqua Severus avant de grimacer à l'annonce du premier but marqué dans le jeu, par l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« Et les Attrapeurs plongent ! » Annonça Creevey avec excitation, reprenant le contrôle de son poste de commentaire, il se leva et se pencha. « Je ne vois pas le Vif d'Or moi-même, peut-être est-ce une… Outch, Merlin, ça va vraiment faire mal ! Potter se redresse à la dernière seconde mais Chang n'y arrive pas ! Madame Hooch a demandé un temps mort pour vérifier les blessures de l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle. »

Le jeu reprit mais il était évident que Chang était quelque peu distraite et incapable de faire face avec Harry. Severus se rappela pourquoi il détestait regarder James jouer. Il lui fallait toute son habileté pour garder son visage impassible lorsqu'un Cognard s'approchait d'Harry ou que ce dernier se lançait dans une manœuvre délicate qui n'aurait pas manqué de faire tomber mille fois Severus du ciel.

La foule entière se leva et haleta quand Harry plongea à la verticale, les Poursuiveurs des deux équipes furent obligés d'abandonner le Souafle quand il passa en boulet de canon entre eux. Chang suivit mais n'avait pas la moindre chance de rattraper Harry. Elle n'était pas assez confiante pour penser que les Poursuiveurs se pousseraient de son chemin, ni assez douée pour faire un plongeon parfaitement vertical, et était montée sur un balai inférieur en qualité.

Juste en dessous du niveau de jeu, Harry prit un virage brusque et se stabilisa avec le Vif d'Or dans son poing, levant haut ce dernier pour que tous puissent le voir.

« Gryffondor gagne 200 à rien ! » La voix de Creevey manqua de se briser dans son excitation, alors qu'il sautait partout, se joignant aux acclamations de sa Maison.

Severus remarqua que les jumeaux Weasley discutaient à voix basse et tentaient de quitter discrètement la section Professeurs des gradins. Il décida de leur bloquer le passage, « Accio alcool ! »

Quatre bouteilles d'Ogden sortirent des poches des robes des jumeaux et atterrirent en ordre aux pieds de Severus. Les deux anciens Gryffondor échangèrent un regard coupable. Minerva choisit bien sûr ce moment pour se lever et vit les jumeaux pris la main dans le sac.

« Molly entendra parler de ceci, » déclara fermement Minerva. « Puisque vous êtes adultes, et n'êtes plus étudiants dans cette école, nous ne pouvons pas vous confisquer ces bouteilles, mais elles resteront dans notre possession jusqu'à ce que vous quittiez le domaine. » Elle utilisa un sort de bannissement et envoya les quatre bouteilles dans son bureau. « Vous pourrez récupérer tout cela plus tard. Si je découvre que vous avez appris à l'un ou l'autre de mes élèves comment quitter l'enceinte du château et en obtenir d'autres, vous le regretterez. »

Les deux jeunes hommes pâlirent, sachant pertinemment que Minerva avait l'intention d'en toucher un mot à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, où leur mère en serait le témoin. Ils hochèrent la tête, néanmoins, et coururent rejoindre les étudiants actuels.

« Combien de fois cela fait-il pour ces deux-là ? » Severus grimaça et Minerva lui fit un sourire félin avant de pincer les lèvres.

« C'est seulement la troisième fois que je les surprends avec de l'alcool dans les murs de l'école mais Rosmerta a dû refuser de les servir à de multiples reprises. »

« Elle n'a pratiquement jamais refusé de servir Sirius et James, » leur annonça Remus qui s'était avancé derrière eux. Minerva haussa ses sourcils. « Ils ont commencé à flirter avec elle pendant notre premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard et obtenaient des boissons alcoolisées dès notre Cinquième Année. » Remus rit devant l'expression sur le visage de Minerva. « Que fait donc Malfoy, au nom de Merlin ? »

Severus et Minerva suivirent tous deux le regard de Remus vers Draco Malfoy qui s'était arrêté devant l'une Poursuiveuse de Serdaigle, la Cinquième Année Savannah Fawcett, plus connue sous le surnom Anna. Severus lança un sort à la limite de la Magie Noire qui lui permettrait d'écouter la conversation, très certainement le sort se cachant derrière les Oreilles Extensibles. Minerva lui lança un regard désapprobateur tandis que Remus laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Malfoy, » énonça froidement Fawcett. « Que veux-tu ? Je dois rejoindre le vestiaire. »

« Tu as bien joué aujourd'hui, » déclara Malfoy avec un sourire charmant. « Le week-end prochain est un week-end Pré-au-Lard. Veux-tu te joindre à moi ? »

« Par tous les diables, il lui demande de sortir avec lui, » marmonna Severus. Minerva eut l'air choquée.

« N'est-elle pas une Née-de-Moldus ? » Demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

Minerva secoua la tête, « Sang-Mêlée. Son père est un Sang-Pur américain, sa mère une Née-de-Moldus. Son nom de jeune fille est Collins, Remus. »

Remus toussa, « Bea ? »

« Chut ! » Les réprimanda Severus d'une voix feutrée.

« Pourquoi devrais-je sortir avec toi ? » Demanda Fawcett d'un ton soupçonneux.

Malfoy ne réagit pas à son ton, mais continua d'agir comme un Serpentard de bonne famille, « Les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre dès maintenant. Je te reposerai la question mardi. » Il prit sa main dans la sienne, s'inclina légèrement, et déposa un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main, avant de se retourner et de la laisser, un peu perplexe.

Severus mit fin au sort et grimaça. Remus le poussa légèrement du coude, « Alors ? »

Severus lui lança un regard dédaigneux, « Abstiens-toi de ce genre de geste, Remus. Elle n'a ni répondu oui, ni répondu non. Il lui a dit qu'il lui reposerait la question mardi. »

« Que se passe-t-il mardi ? » Demanda automatiquement Minerva.

« Le dix-septième anniversaire de Draco Malfoy, » Severus laissa sa grimace s'approcher d'un sourire. « Mardi, Draco aura un complet contrôle des coffres et des propriétés de la Famille Malfoy. »

L'Ordre avait été aussitôt informé des suspicions de Remus et de Severus sur le fait qu'Harry avait réussi à convaincre le jeune Malfoy de reconsidérer son chemin. Minerva et Remus eurent un air spéculatif et Remus hocha la tête, « Mardi s'annonce très intéressant. »

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : la traduction du poème de Robert Browning est littéral, si vous en connaissez ou avez accès à la traduction officielle, n'hésitez pas à me la communiquer…

Pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment alors je m'excuse des délais entre les publications…

Le rituel n'était pas encore pour ce chapitre... c'est qu'il se fait attendre...

A bientôt !


	41. Chapter 41

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Quarante et Un

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Les vacances de Pâques approchaient à grands pas. Le week-end qui arrivait était un week-end Pré-au-Lard, et le week-end suivant celui de Pâques. Harry était l'une des trois personnes qui restait pendant les vacances chez les Gryffondor, et les deux autres étaient en Seconde Année. Ils ne remarqueraient pas son absence pendant que le rituel serait pratiqué.

Le matin du dix-septième anniversaire de Draco Malfoy, Harry s'installa à sa place habituelle à la table Gryffondor et tourna subrepticement son attention vers la table Serpentard.

Autour de Malfoy, les Serpentard étaient tous plus serviles les uns que les autres. Le jeune homme baignait dans toute cette attention avec un air royal. Quand les hiboux postaux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, un grand nombre d'entre eux filèrent vers l'héritier Malfoy, ce sur quoi Harry avait compté. L'un d'entre eux était un hibou de l'école, portant une lettre d'Harry, protégée de sorts de secrets et de sécurité. Pour les autres Serpentard, elle avait l'air d'être une lettre d'amour anonyme, petite vengeance du Gryffondor pour la scène du jour de la Saint Valentin. Pour Malfoy, c'était l'annonce du rendez-vous avec Tonks, qui aurait lieu le soir suivant dans la Salle sur Demande.

« Oh, » s'écria Pansy Parkinson, « je me demande de qui elle vient ! »

Malfoy lui arracha le mot d'Harry des mains et foudroya du regard la table Gryffondor, où Harry ne cherchait même pas à cacher son rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » Demanda Ron, du moins c'était ce qu'Harry avait déduit des quelques mots marmonnés avec la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés.

Harry montra la table des Serpentard du doigt, « Je pense que Malfoy a reçu une petite lettre d'amour avec tous ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. »

Plusieurs filles de Serpentard s'étaient jointes à Parkinson dans ses spéculations sur l'admiratrice secrète et Malfoy continua de foudroyer tout le monde du regard tandis que Ron imitait Harry et éclatait de rire. Le regard furieux se transforma en un petit sourire narquois quand Malfoy ouvrit un épais paquet de parchemins et en découvrit le contenu. Il se mit debout sur sa chaise pour s'adresser à la foule présente dans la Grande Salle. Chaque table se tut et Harry remarqua que les professeurs ne firent pas le moindre geste pour arrêter Malfoy.

« Comme la plupart d'entre vous en est conscient, je viens d'atteindre la majorité, » annonça Malfoy impérieusement, accompagné des acclamations de sa Maison. « En raison de la situation politique actuelle… »

« Ce qui veut dire 'Mon père étant en prison', » murmura Ron à Harry.

« … Je suis maintenant officiellement le chef de la Famille Malfoy et aimerait en profiter pour vous annoncer que Lucius Malfoy ne fait officiellement plus partie de la Famille Malfoy. » Les acclamations cessèrent immédiatement et les Serpentard fixèrent Malfoy avec surprise alors que ce dernier frappa dans ses mains une fois, scellant sa déclaration. « Puisqu'il en est de mon devoir en tant que Malfoy, je continuerai nos contributions à la Maison Serpentard et à l'équipe de Quidditch Serpentard. » Malfoy retroussa ses deux manches et présenta ses avant-bras, exempts de la Marque des Ténèbres, et poursuivit son discours.

Harry s'adossa avec un petit sourire alors que des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les étudiants qui comprenaient ce que ce geste signifiait, chacun se demandant ce qui allait suivre. « Je ferai également d'importantes donations à divers organismes caritatifs et sans but lucratif, à l'instar du Fonds d'Aide aux Victimes, et de la Section Recherche de Sainte Mangouste. »

Des mâchoires tombèrent d'un peu partout dans la Salle et le regard de Dumbledore pétilla comme jamais. Snape restait renfrogné.

« Le Fonds d'Aide aux Victimes vient en aide aux orphelins et aux anciens combattants de la Première Guerre contre Voldemort, » les informa doucement Hermione.

Neville avait pâli, « La Section Recherche de Sainte Mangouste recherche un traitement pour les effets du sort Doloris lorsqu'il a été maintenu trop longtemps. »

Malfoy se rassit et recommença à manger comme si de rien n'était, avec un petit sourire pratiquement imperceptible, mais la Grande Salle resta silencieuse. Harry examina les visages autour de lui. Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle semblaient confus, et les Serdaigle semblaient avoir été confrontés à une déconcertante équation d'Arithmancie. Les plus jeunes étudiants prenaient exemple sur leurs homologues plus âgés et ne faisaient pas de bruit. Les Serpentard essayaient de garder un masque impassible mais Harry put voir plusieurs d'entre eux s'échanger des regards nerveux.

Le silence devait être brisé. Harry leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et remarqua le visage illuminé de plaisir de Dumbledore, les sourires de Remus, de McGonagall et des autres professeurs appartenant à l'ordre, et d'autres professeurs essayer d'obtenir des informations de ceux qui souriaient. Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil à Harry et ce dernier hocha la tête. Il se leva, et commença à applaudir et à crier ses félicitations, suivi presque immédiatement par Dumbledore.

Ron et Hermione fixèrent Harry comme s'il était fou mais il leur chuchota, « Je vous expliquerai plus tard. »

Ils haussèrent les épaules mais se levèrent pour se joindre à Harry. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Gryffondor d'abord, puis la presque totalité de la Grande Salle, suive son exemple. Harry ne se rassit que lorsque les trois quarts de l'école eurent repris ses applaudissements en cœur. Malfoy leva un instant les yeux de son assiette et rencontra le regard d'Harry. Il lui fit un petit salut de la tête, qu'Harry lui retourna.

« Que diable s'est-il passé exactement ? » Demanda Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble tous les trois vers leur cours de Potions. Hermione fixait Harry, espérant elle aussi une réponse.

Il les attrapa tous les deux par leur manche et les fit entrer dans une salle de classe vide, protégeant rapidement la porte afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient ni interrompus, ni entendus, « Nous n'avons que quelques minutes avant d'être en retard alors laissez-moi parler sans m'interrompre, d'accord ? »

Hermione donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron quand il menaça d'ouvrir sa bouche, « Bien sûr, Harry. »

« Je suis tombé sur Malfoy un soir tard et il était…, » Harry s'arrêta, essayant de trouver les mots qu'il pouvait dire sans trahir sa promesse. « J'ai prêté serment…, » les sourcils de Ron se levèrent et Hermione sembla sur le point de prendre la parole quand Harry sentit Malfoy passer. « Attendez une seconde. »

Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte et siffla, « Malfoy ! »

Malfoy leva une main vers les Serpentard qui étaient avec lui et leur fit signe de continuer à marcher, « Potter ? »

Harry soupira, frustré, « Que puis-je leur dire, maintenant ? »

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et grimaça un sourire, mais il laissa son sourire s'estomper légèrement quand Harry envoya plusieurs ondes de frustration au Serpentard, « Oh d'accord, Potter, le strict minimum uniquement, pas de détails. »

« Merci, et Joyeux Anniversaire, » Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ferma la porte. Malfoy se retourna et reprit le chemin des donjons. Il soupira et refit face à Hermione et Ron, « Nous avons pas mal parlé, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre Voldemort, ou même essayer de débarrasser le monde des Moldus et des sorciers et sorcières Nés-de-Moldus de quelque manière que ce soit. Nous avons tous les deux juré que nous ne répèterions pas un mot de notre conversation sans l'accord de l'autre. Comme vous avez pu le découvrir ce matin, il s'avère que j'ai raison. »

Hermione hocha la tête, « Il a pratiquement déclaré son allégeance au côté de la Lumière au petit déjeuner. »

« Malfoy ? » Manqua de s'étouffer Ron. « S'il te plait, Harry, dis-moi que tu n'es pas ami avec ce connard ! » Les yeux de Ron semblaient prier Harry.

« Je ne le suis pas, » déclara fermement Harry. « Je pense toujours que c'est un crétin pompeux et qu'il a été un bâtard complet envers nous tous pendant des années, mais s'il veut s'opposer à Voldemort, je l'accueillerai les bras ouverts. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être amis avec tous ceux qui sont de notre côté. »

« Harry a raison, » affirma Hermione avec conviction. « A partir de maintenant, nous ne devrions plus nous disputer avec Malfoy à moins qu'il ne soit le premier à nous provoquer. Allons-y avant que nous ne soyons en retard. »

Ils quittèrent la salle de cours avec un Ron marmonnant au sujet de Malfoy et du manque de divertissement. Harry lui tapota le dos avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la salle de Potions, « Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Je suis sûr qu'il reste tout plein de Serpentard qui nous méprisent et qui méritent d'être transformés en tas de je ne sais pas trop quoi mais on trouvera. »

Ron se ragaillardit et les trois jeunes se dirigèrent vers leur emplacement dans la classe. Quand ils passèrent devant le bureau de Malfoy, Hermione le salua de la tête, « Malfoy. »

« Granger, » Malfoy hocha la tête en retour. La même scène se répéta avec Harry et Ron, et de nombreux élèves de leur cours les regardèrent faire, confus. Malfoy ne chercha à répondre à aucune question, néanmoins, et l'entrée intempestive de Snape fit cesser toute conversation. Pendant ce cours, Gryffondor perdit le même nombre de points que d'habitude, mais Malfoy ne gagna pas un seul point pour Serpentard en dépit de sa potion parfaite.

Malfoy avait envoyé son emploi du temps à Harry le lendemain de leur conversation nocturne afin qu'il lui arrange le rendez-vous avec Tonks, et Harry lui avait pu lui répondre très rapidement puisque son cours suivant avec elle avait eu lieu le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Malfoy. Harry attendait Malfoy juste devant la Salle sur Demande. Tonks était supposé lui enseigner des sorts lui permettant de métamorphoser ses cheveux, et il lui avait envoyé un hibou afin de la prévenir qu'ils auraient un invité.

« Malfoy, » déclara Harry d'un ton modéré à l'approche du Serpentard blond.

Malfoy hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui, son masque bien en place, mais Harry pouvait sentir sa nervosité, « Potter. Où sommes-nous sensés la retrouver ? »

Harry pencha la tête vers la porte et fit entrer Malfoy dans la Salle. Comme toujours pour ses leçons avec Tonks, la Salle ressemblait à un petit salon avec quelques causeuses, une table basse, et une belle cheminée. Tonks était assise sur l'une des causeuses, le visage crispé de concentration. Harry sourit et leva la main pour faire patienter Malfoy. Quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux de Tonks étaient violets et longs, son nez petit et retroussé, et ses ongles manucurés et couverts d'un vernis assorti à ses cheveux. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Harry éclata de rire.

« J'espère que tu me rendras mes yeux quand tu auras fini de jouer avec eux, » la taquina Harry.

« Harry ! » Tonks sauta sur ses pieds et serra Harry contre elle à l'étouffer. « Alors, qui donc m'as-tu emmené ? » Tonks observa Malfoy et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, « Tu dois être le fils de Narcissa. »

« Draco Malfoy, » Malfoy lui tendit poliment la main.

Tonks haussa les sourcils vers Harry mais prit la main de Malfoy. Plutôt que de la lui serrer, elle l'attira vers elle et l'étreignit dans ses bras, le Serpentard regarda Harry avec surprise, « Ravie de te rencontrer, cous'. » Elle relâcha Malfoy qui s'installa dans un des fauteuils, avec classe et élégance. Harry et Tonks prirent les autres sièges.

« Alors, » Malfoy regarda Harry et Tonks d'un air légèrement dédaigneux. Harry avait posé un pied sur son siège et Tonks s'était assise dans la position du lotus. « Les Black ont déshérité votre mère pour avoir choisi de se marier avec un Né-de-Moldus ? »

« Yep, et tu peux me dire _tu_, cous', » répondit Tonks, « ils ont directement brûlé son nom sur la tapisserie. Elle était la première Black à ne pas avoir été répartie à Serpentard depuis plus de vingt générations. Elle était à Serdaigle. Le parrain d'Harry a rehaussé le jeu quand il a été réparti chez Gryffondor. »

« Son nom a été brûlé quand il s'est enfui juste avant sa Cinquième Année, » ajouta Harry en rajustant sa position pour s'asseoir plus correctement. Son geste amusa quelque peu Malfoy.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais renié ton père, » Tonks offrit un large sourire à Malfoy. « Bien joué. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil vers Harry qui leva ses mains, « Hey, ne me regarde pas ! Je ne lui avais même pas dit qui j'amenais ce soir avec moi. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il faim ? »

Tonks hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et Malfoy haussa les épaules. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra, demandant à la Salle sur Demande des collations et des Bièraubeurres. Quand Tonks s'exclama « Très bien ! », Harry rouvrit les yeux et attrapa une Bièraubeurre sur la table.

« Sers-toi, cous', » ajouta Tonks lorsqu'elle vit que Malfoy ne prenait rien.

Malfoy ouvrit une Bièraubeurre et l'inclina dans leur direction avant d'en boire une gorgée, « Alors, quel est ton prénom ? » Tonks manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson et Harry éclata de rire. Malfoy les regarda tour à tour, « Que suis-je en train de manquer ? »

« S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi lui dire, s'il-te-plait ? » La pria Harry. Tonks le foudroya du regard et Harry prépara sa baguette. « Allez, _Nymphadora_, » Harry sauta sur ses pieds et plongea derrière sa causeuse pour esquiver le sort qui le visait, « Ce n'est pas si mal ! »

« Harold James Potter, » cria Tonks. « Je t'ai demandé de ne jamais m'appeler comme ça ! »

Harry lança deux sorts coup sur coup, visant l'indignation furieuse qu'il sentait échapper de la jeune femme, _Furnunculous ! Silencio !_

Tonks pouffa et Harry l'entendit s'asseoir avec force. Quand Harry regarda par-dessus son siège, elle fronçait de nouveau son visage et les pustules disparurent. Elle était de nouveau l'habituelle Auror aux piques de cheveux rose clair et aux yeux d'un brun chaud.

« Tonks déteste son prénom, » expliqua Harry sans retirer le sort de silence.

Malfoy donnait l'impression de vouloir rire, mais Harry devina qu'il n'était pas encore assez confortable avec eux, « Je peux comprendre pourquoi. Je suppose que je suis chanceux que les sœurs Black aient des goûts différents. » Tonks frappa Harry et pointa sa bouche du doigt. Harry se contenta de lui sourire et attrapa un cookie aux pépites de chocolat sur la table. « Vas-tu retirer ce sort ou pas ? »

« Eventuellement, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Elle m'a laissé avec une queue de lapin rose toute une nuit alors je songe sérieusement à la faire patienter un peu. » Il foudroya Tonks du regard, « Tout le monde ne peut pas changer d'apparence à volonté. »

Malfoy pencha sa tête sur le côté, « C'est une Métamorphomage ? Je ne savais pas que c'était l'un des gènes récessifs des Black. »

« Mmm hmm, » Harry avala le dernier des cookies. « Tu devrais la voir faire le nez de Snape. C'est à mourir de rire. » Malfoy leva de nouveau ses sourcils et Harry sourit à Tonks, « Allez, je t'enlèverai le sort ensuite. »

Elle fronça le visage et son mignon petit nez fut remplacé par un long nez crochu. Malfoy faillit rire. En fait, sa bouche se tordit dans un mélange entre une grimace et un sourire. Harry ne se gêna pas pour rire et leva sa baguette vers elle, _Finite._

« Je me vengerai pour ça, Harry, » bouda Tonks. Harry se contenta de lui sourire innocemment. Leurs leçons dégénéraient régulièrement et ils se retrouvaient à se lancer des sorts plus ou moins stupides l'un à l'autre.

Malfoy regarda Harry avec ce qui lui sembla se rapprocher d'un ricanement, « En parlant de cela. Grâce à toi, Potter, mon entière Maison est après moi et cherche à savoir qui est mon amant mystère. »

Tonks rigola, « Qu'as-tu donc fait, cette fois, Harry ? Tu aurais dû voir ce qu'il a fait à Remus, cous'. Ce sont les jumeaux qui me l'ont rapporté, et il y a eu aussi ce Noël où les garçons et lui… »

« Tonks ! » Harry lui jeta un regard acéré. Penaude, elle lui sourit timidement et cessa de parler. Harry soupira, « J'ai dû dissimuler le mot que je lui ai envoyé à propos de ce soir alors je l'ai enchanté pour qu'il ressemble à une lettre d'amour anonyme pour quiconque la lirait sauf lui. »

« C'est pas mal, Harry, » sourit Tonks. Ses yeux, à nouveau bruns, brillèrent, « Nous devrions envoyer des lettres d'amour anonymes à Vous-Savez-Qui. J'adorerais voir la réaction du vieux serpent… »

Harry secoua la tête, « Tu es complètement folle. »

« Et tu m'aimes pour ça, non ? » Tonks se pencha en avant et embrassa Harry sur la joue.

« Alors la fameuse lettre de la Saint Valentin d'Harry venait de toi, Tonks ? » Les yeux de Malfoy brillèrent, espiègles. Harry le foudroya du regard. Il savait que le Serpentard se vengerait.

« Harry a reçu une vraie lettre de la Saint Valentin ? » Tonks sourit de toutes ses dents et bondit dans son siège. « Raconte-moi, Harry, allez… Dis-moi de qui il s'agit, s'il-te-plait ? »

« Non ! »

« S'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait ! » Le supplia Tonks. Elle était pire qu'un chien qui avait mis les crocs sur un os encore bien recouvert de viande, et n'allait certainement pas le lâcher.

« Oublie tout de suite, Tonks, » le regard d'Harry s'intensifia. « Je suis surpris que les jumeaux ne t'aient pas parlé de ça aussi, mais si tu n'es pas au courant, je ne vais certainement pas t'en parler. »

Tonks fit la moue, « Tu n'es pas drôle. »

« Ouais, sacrifier quelqu'un à Voldemort en répandant la nouvelle qu'il ou elle sort avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu est l'un de mes petits plaisirs, » répondit Harry avec sarcasme.

Tonks tressaillit et Malfoy sembla impressionné. « Désolée, Harry. J'étais juste heureuse pour toi. »

« Merci, » Harry lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. « Bon, j'ai pensé que Malfoy pourrait probablement nous aider avec l'activité de ce soir. »

Malfoy eut l'air méfiant, « Je n'accepterai rien avant de savoir de quoi il en retourne. »

« Il n'est pas bête ce petit. » Tonks se frotta les mains, « Ce soir, Harry doit apprendre à changer la forme, la longueur ou la couleur de ses cheveux avec des charmes ou certains sorts de Métamorphose. »

« Comme si quelque chose pouvait fonctionner sur cette tignasse, » grimaça Malfoy.

Harry grogna et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, oubliant en un instant qu'il essayait de s'asseoir droit et correctement, « J'aurais dû me douter que vous vous associerez contre moi. Mais souvenez-vous bien que Fred et George me doivent encore beaucoup ! »

Tonks jura immédiatement sur son honneur qu'elle ne ferait rien de permanent et Malfoy regarda Harry avec étonnement. Harry savait que le Serpentard blond se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que les jumeaux Weasley lui doivent une faveur. Harry sourit. Il obtenait très souvent gain de cause grâce à cette menace. Il se frotta le front d'un air absent.

Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et il avait du mal à dormir à cause d'elle, mais pour une raison quelconque, il n'était pas aussi fatigué qu'il aurait pensé l'être. C'était sans doute dû à cette potion que les Gryffondor versaient dans ses boissons à chaque repas, déployant des hordes d'imagination pour le faire à son insu.

Tous les trois passèrent les deux heures suivantes à jouer avec les cheveux d'Harry, mais durent se résoudre à abandonner, rien ou presque ne parvenait à dompter la tignasse brune ou même à en changer la couleur. Ils avaient réussi à les allonger et à les raccourcir un tout petit peu, mais ne parvenaient pas à les amincir, les épaissir, à en changer la couleur, ou même à les assagir. La Salle sur Demande leur avait fourni un grand miroir de plein pied pour les aider. A la fin de la soirée, Malfoy et Tonks le regardaient comme s'il venait de transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, ce qui était impossible selon Hermione et _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Harry secoua la tête, « J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tante Pétunia détestait cela. »

« Hein ? » Fit Tonks devant son commentaire.

« Chaque fois qu'elle me coupait les cheveux quand j'étais petit, et c'étaient toujours des coupes absolument horribles, mes cheveux repoussaient toujours le lendemain matin, comme si elle n'avait rien fait, » expliqua Harry, le nez plissé au souvenir de sa tante massacrant ses cheveux.

Tonks se mit à rire et Malfoy secoua la tête, « Ce n'est pas un exemple normal de magie accidentelle. »

« Pas normal pour la majorité des sorciers, » fit remarquer Tonks, « mais juste un autre des étranges talents du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. »

« J'espère que tu t'es entrainée à renforcer tes boucliers, Tonks, » grogna Harry.

Tonks sourit à Harry et remua ses sourcils, et ses yeux reprirent la couleur émeraude de ceux d'Harry. Ce dernier commença à lancer sort sur sort vers la jeune Auror. Malfoy, grâce à ses réflexes acquis au Quidditch, mit rapidement en place ses boucliers et se rassit, sirotant sa Bièraubeurre, pour observer Tonks et Harry se battre en duel, utilisant tout l'espace fourni par la Salle. Tonks finit par perdre quand Harry anima le miroir et l'utilisa pour refléter ses propres sorts vers elle.

Malfoy mit fin à son bouclier avec un vague geste de sa baguette et se leva, « C'était très agréable de vous voir jouer, les enfants, mais il est temps pour moi de partir. » Il salua Tonks, qui était toujours assise sur le sol à chercher son souffle, en s'inclinant légèrement, « C'est un plaisir de t'avoir rencontrée, cousine. Peux-tu envoyer mes salutations à ta mère. C'était… une expérience intéressante, Potter. Si tu raccourcissais tes cheveux un petit peu, tu aurais moins l'air d'avoir passé la nuit dans le potager d'Hagrid et ressemblerais un peu plus au chef de famille d'une ancienne lignée de sorciers. »

Malfoy quitta la salle dans un élégant tourbillon de robe et Harry se tourna vers Tonks, « Etait-ce un compliment ? »

Tonks haussa les épaules, « Je ne parle pas le Serpentard. Des cheveux courts te rendraient encore plus mignon pour la personne mystère qui t'envoie une carte à la Saint Valentin. »

« Tonks ! » Gémit Harry.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Après l'avoir perdu puis retrouvé, je publie enfin ce chapitre. Je fais de mon mieux, mais ma "vie" de traductrice est malheureusement un peu entre parenthèses en ce moment... J'espère néanmoins publier les prochains chapitres plus rapidement.

A bientôt !

PS : Impossible de répondre aux reviews auxquelles je n'avais pas répondu encore. De toutes les manières que j'ai utilisées, je n'ai eu que la phrase adresse URL trop vieille ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors un grand merci et désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à elo-didie, 77Hildegard, Mini-Yuya, Ailen Alien, viviwi, , AdelheidRei et sakura-okasan. Et encore merci aux autres.


	42. Chapter 42

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Quarante Deux

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Severus avait été surpris de voir Draco Malfoy s'éloigner vers Pré-au-Lard avec, à son bras, la Poursuiveuse de Serdaigle avec laquelle il avait parlé à la fin du match. Le Professeur de Potions n'avait jamais eu à chaperonner une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, affirmant avoir besoin du temps dans son laboratoire, sans une myriade d'élèves à surveiller. Ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas non plus demander à Severus de profiter de l'une de ces sorties où les élèves étaient légèrement moins protégés.

La lutte de pouvoir qui avait éclaté à Serpentard après le discours de Malfoy dans la Grande Salle était amusante à observer. Le matin de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le _Daily Prophet_ avait publié un article sur les divers dons généreux ordonnés par le dernier rejeton de la famille Malfoy.

Il y avait un autre article affirmant que Malfoy et Harry avaient enterré la hache de guerre après des années d'attitudes hostiles l'un envers l'autre et avaient l'intention d'unir leurs forces dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Severus avait presque hâte de se retrouver à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre et pour écouter les commentaires que les articles ne manqueraient pas de générer, mais par contre n'avait pas la moindre envie de découvrir la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Malfoy et la fille Fawcett furent très rapidement l'un des couples en vue. Severus fut contraint de traiter Malfoy, et les Serpentard qui le suivaient, avec bien moins de favoritisme qu'auparavant. Alors qu'il pourrait être bon pour ces élèves de savoir que leur Directeur de Maison les soutenait, il y avait déjà bien trop d'élèves connaissant sa position d'espion.

Quand Harry avait expliqué à ses camarades de dortoir et à la fille Lovegood – qui, ce qui étonnait encore et toujours Severus, était capable de brasser une potion parfaite pratiquement à chaque cours alors qu'elle ne paraissait jamais faire attention à ce qui l'entourait – leur lien de parenté, il avait également dû leur dire qu'il espionnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le compte de l'Ordre. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'ils comprennent pourquoi Severus ne reconnaissait pas Harry comme son fils.

Pâques approchait trop vite dans l'opinion de Severus. Bien qu'il soit impatient de supprimer tout lien entre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, enfin il l'espérait, il n'avait aucune envie de tester cette méthode nécessaire pour y parvenir. Remus était passé pour lui raconter qu'Harry avait emmené Malfoy à l'un de ses cours afin qu'il rencontre Tonks. Apparemment la rencontre s'était bien passée, du moins aussi bien qu'une rencontre entre un Serpentard, un Gryffondor et une Poufsouffle pouvait se passer, et Malfoy avait entamé une correspondance avec la branche non criminelle de sa famille.

Les cours d'Harry avec Severus étaient axés sur la réflexion critique, la manipulation et des mises en situation afin d'améliorer son jeu d'acteur. Il avait commencé à faire travailler Harry sur des puzzles logiques et des jeux de mots, et ce dernier progressait de manière étonnamment rapide. Harry avait complimenté Severus sur l'obstacle qu'il avait créé pour protéger la Pierre Philosophale et admis qu'il s'était totalement fié à Hermione pour le résoudre. Granger et Weasley avaient été très rapidement intégrés à ces cours, puisqu'ils fonctionnaient parfaitement bien ensembles. Weasley avait un surprenant talent pour la réflexion stratégique et avait gagné à plusieurs reprises contre Severus aux échecs. L'intelligence, bien que très scolaire, et la mémoire de Granger n'étaient plus à démontrer. Quant à Harry, outre son empathie, il avait un instinct et une appréhension de la magie si particuliers que, mêlés à sa puissance magique, il en sortait souvent des résultats surprenants.

Granger étreignit Harry si fort que Severus pensa qu'ils pourraient avoir à réparer une ou deux côtes avant même qu'ils ne commencent. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux, « Tu as intérêt à faire attention ! »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, 'Mione, » Weasley l'éloigna d'Harry et donna quelques claques dans le dos de ce dernier. « C'est juste une semaine. Tu le reverras bien assez tôt. »

Weasley était également un bien meilleur acteur que Granger ou Harry, probablement dû au fait d'avoir cinq frères plus âgés qui se mettaient dans des situations plus ou moins abracadabrantes, et généralement dans le dos de leurs parents, au moins une fois par jour. Ils savaient tous les deux que Severus et Harry tenteraient le rituel dès que le train aurait quitté la gare et étaient tous les deux extrêmement inquiets. Severus avait appris de Remus que ce dernier leur avait promis d'aller au Square Grimmauld et de leur annoncer en personne le déroulement des opérations et leurs conséquences dès qu'il le pourrait.

Harry, Poppy et Albus l'attendaient dans l'infirmerie quand Severus y entra. Il ouvrit l'ouvrage à la page appropriée et le posa sur une table dressée pour ce seul but.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, « Bien. Avant tout, ai-je besoin d'être conscient pour le rituel ? »

« Non, » Severus secoua la tête. « Tu es mineur, et mon enfant, donc je peux effectuer le rituel sans que tu ne le sois. »

« Dans ce cas, » Harry regarda Madame Pomfrey, « je pense que je préfère dormir pendant tout cela. La dernière fois, quand j'ai… eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment senti quoi que ce soit, et je préfèrerais ne rien sentir cette fois non plus. »

Poppy hocha la tête, mais lança un regard inquiet vers Severus. Severus s'assit au bord du lit. Harry avait revêtu pour l'occasion un des pyjamas fournis par Poppy à ses patients, et avait le dos appuyé contre plusieurs oreillers calés sur la tête de lit. Un drap et une couverture le recouvrait jusqu'à la taille.

Severus prit l'une des mains d'Harry et la tint entre les siennes, « Es-tu sûr de toujours vouloir faire cela ? Nous pouvons encore espérer trouver une autre solution. »

Harry hocha la tête, « J'ai parlé à Hermione. Elle a retourné tous les livres de la librairie trois fois et c'est la seule solution qu'elle a trouvé qui a une chance de fonctionner. » Harry frotta son front avec sa main libre. La cicatrice, très inflammée, était rouge vif, comme elle l'était depuis des mois, « Je veux juste en finir. »

Severus se leva et fit un signe de la tête à Poppy et Albus. Albus commença à ériger une batterie de sorts de protection autour de la chambre d'infirmerie privée dans laquelle ils étaient. Remus était resté dans la zone commune et prendrait en charge tout élève qui en aurait besoin à moins d'une urgence, auquel cas l'élève serait dirigé vers Sainte Mangouste.

Poppy jeta un sort d'endormissement sur Harry, puis un sort d'engourdissement sur son bras. Elle fit une incision, lança un sort anticoagulant et fixa un tube sur le bras d'Harry qui drainerait le sang dans un récipient. Le Sort de surveillance fut réactivé. Elle l'avait laissé en place, bien que désactivé, afin de ne pas avoir besoin de le réinstaurer.

Ils attendirent et observèrent tous les trois le sang s'écouler du bras d'Harry. Poppy semblait légèrement nauséeuse et Severus s'en sentit un peu coupable. Elle avait prêté serment de ne jamais blesser personne, et était en train de vider l'un des élèves de l'école de son sang. C'était fait dans l'espoir de le guérir d'un souci autrement plus important, mais ça allait contre tout ce qu'elle représentait. Après ce qui leur sembla être une éternité et une quantité obscène de sang perdu, elle hocha la tête.

Severus serra la main d'Harry, qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche, et commença l'incantation. Il traça une série de symboles runiques au-dessus d'Harry avec sa baguette qui semblèrent voleter sur place, puis brillèrent encore davantage avant de se poser sur sa peau et de s'y intégrer. Severus toucha sa tête et son cœur de sa baguette, y dessinant d'autres runes, avant de répéter les mêmes mouvements sur Harry.

« Elle s'atténue, » entendit Severus alors qu'il continuait l'incantation et ses mouvements de baguette. Il remarqua que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair n'était plus rouge vif, mais, à la place, d'un rose terne.

Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir devant cette vue et il continua, il était pratiquement arrivé à la phase finale du lien. C'était un lien de sang, qu'il était uniquement possible d'effectuer avec quelqu'un qui possédait déjà un lien de sang direct, et qui requérait un échange de sang dans le cadre du processus de formation du lien. Ce fait seul rendait tout le rituel qualifiable de Magie Noire, et Albus avait dû suspendre un des sorts de protection du château pour la durée du rituel.

Severus rangea sa baguette dans son étui mais continua à chanter en levant sa main droite. Albus plaça une dague, poignée en avant, contre la paume de sa main et Severus la saisit. Il tourna la main d'Harry dans la sienne. La lame de la dague, parfaitement aiguisée, pénétra d'abord sa paume et le sang coula immédiatement de la coupure. Il siffla quand la profonde incision fit connaître sa présence, mais dirigea néanmoins la lame vers la main d'Harry.

Une fois les deux incisions effectuées, Severus pressa leurs paumes ensemble. Les battements de son cœur semblèrent se magnifier pour lui permettre de les entendre clairement, avec d'autres qui battaient plus faiblement. Le cœur d'Harry. Le battement plus faible devint plus fort et Severus put sentir le cœur d'Harry attirer son sang de son corps vers le sien, de son cœur vers son cœur. Severus commençait à se sentir légèrement étourdi mais continua le rituel.

Il semblait y avoir une lueur dans la pièce, à moins qu'elle ne soit uniquement dans sa propre vision. Severus trouva qu'Harry était illuminé d'une aura dorée, forte et brillante, avec un soupçon de la teinte cramoisie des Gryffondor. Il finit l'incantation et se tut, tombant à genoux, mais incapable de lâcher la main d'Harry.

« J'ai fini, » haleta-t-il. Severus entendit Poppy inverser le flux de sang, le renvoyant depuis le réceptacle vers le corps d'Harry. Severus laissa sa tête retomber sur le lit contre la jambe d'Harry. Des mains tentèrent de l'aider à se redresser mais il secoua la tête, « Ne pas lâcher. »

La chambre vibra de magie quand Albus retira ses sorts de protection.

« Laissons-les dormir tous les deux, » déclara fermement Poppy, de retour dans son rôle de médicomage.

« Dormir, » dit Severus dans un état second. Il sentit à peine son corps être lévité puis descendu sur un matelas souple. Soit ils avaient fait venir un lit de l'infirmerie, soit le lit d'Harry avait été élargi pour les accueillir tous les deux.

_SS sss SS sss SS_

« Papa, » une voix calme pénétra son brouillard, de plus en plus insistante. « Papa. »

Severus sourit. Le mot '_Papa'_ était si doux à son oreille. Pendant des années, il s'était résolu à ne jamais entendre personne l'appeler comme cela. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit Harry lui sourire.

« J'aime bien quand tu souries, » déclara Harry.

Severus s'assit. Il avait l'impression de s'être pris au moins une dizaine de Cognards sur la tête, « Est-ce que cela a fonctionné ? »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et repoussa sa frange en arrière. La cicatrice était perceptible, mais très effacée, « Pas une palpitation pendant des heures, pas de maux de tête, pas de douleur lancinante, pas de fou rire inexplicable ni de colère. Et toi ? »

Severus se concentra sur son bras gauche. Il ressentait encore une légère brûlure de sa Marque des Ténèbres, qui resterait un rappel constant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en vie jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le tue, « Elle est toujours active. »

« Puis-je la voir ? » Demanda Harry en murmurant presque, comme s'il franchissait une frontière interdite. Severus avait vu le sourire d'Harry s'effacer lorsqu'il avait compris que le lien de la Marque des Ténèbres n'avait pas été rompu.

Severus regarda Harry droit dans ses yeux verts remplis de préoccupation et d'anxiété. Il tendit son bras gauche et Harry le prit dans ses mains. Severus remarqua une cicatrice sans doute issue du travail d'Harry avec les dragons pendant que son fils traçait le tatouage du bout de son index. Severus pouvait clairement voir l'étui de baguette que Charlie avait offert à Harry et la fausse baguette qu'il contenait. C'était étrange, parce qu'Harry portait presque toujours des manches longues.

« Je m'attends presque à ce que le serpent bouge, me parle, » déclara Harry en relâchant le bras de Severus.

« Si c'était un véritable tatouage, il le ferait certainement, » les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et Severus se rappela une fois encore que son fils avait été élevé par des Moldus. « La Marque des Ténèbres est une marque, et non un vrai tatouage. Elle ne peut être supprimée par aucun moyen connu. »

Les yeux d'Harry prirent l'éclat que reconnut Severus comme étant le même que celui de James lorsqu'il était soumis à une énigme soit disant impossible à répondre. Severus soupira. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils étaient seuls. Il était dans son propre lit, placé à côté de celui dans lequel Harry se trouvait pour le rituel, mais ce dernier était cette fois entièrement habillé de vêtements Moldus. Il portait une paire de jeans qui étaient presque trop ajustés, et un teeshirt en coton noir qui portait l'inscription '_Attrapeur'_, sur le devant en doré souligné de bleu. Un Vif d'Or virevoltait de ci de là sur le teeshirt.

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? » Demanda Severus, changeant de sujet. Il ne voulait pas encourager Harry dans cette voie-là.

Harry eut immédiatement l'air coupable, « Deux jours. Poppy disait que tu allais bien et qu'elle pouvait te réveiller à tout moment, mais Albus a insisté pour que tu récupères un sommeil bien mérité. » Severus leva un sourcil devant les prénoms utilisés avec insouciance et Harry sembla comprendre exactement où il voulait en venir et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Poppy m'a dit que j'avais gagné le droit d'utiliser son prénom parce que j'étais vraiment là souvent. Remus m'a dit qu'il avait été autorisé à l'utiliser dans le courant de sa Quatrième Année. Le Directeur a insisté pour que je l'appelle Albus à condition qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres élèves autour. Il m'a dit qu'il avait changé mes couches donc je n'avais pas à l'appeler Professeur. »

Severus grommela, puis frotta l'arête de son nez, « C'est tout à fait lui de dire quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je me demande juste combien d'adultes que je connais m'ont vu tout nu, » se plaignit Harry avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Severus se mit à rire, il était fort à parier que la majorité des professeurs qui étaientt là à l'époque pouvait être inclus dans ce groupe. « Poppy a dit que tu pourrais avoir mal à la tête. »

« Pourrais ? » Répondit Severus d'une manière cinglante. Il regarda Harry se tordre avec une souplesse remarquable et saisir plusieurs fioles sur une table de chevet et les lui passer. Severus inspecta soigneusement chaque fiole avant d'en boire le contenu. Il remarqua alors qu'il était dans l'un des pyjamas de Poppy, « Je vais écorcher vif cette femme. »

Harry sourit, « Ta robe est à côté de toi. Je vais aller lui faire savoir que tu es réveillé. »

La manière dont Harry sauta du lit étonna Severus. Il n'avait pas vu Harry bouger avec autant d'abandon depuis bien avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La dernière fois dont il pouvait se rappeler datait d'avant que le nom d'Harry ne sorte de la Coupe du Feu. Une fois que la porte se referma sur son fils, Severus se leva et se débarrassa des pyjamas en coton rayé bleu et blanc au goût plus que discutable.

Il fut aussitôt reconnaissant de sentir l'étoffe fine de ses propres vêtements. Il avait commencé à porter des pantalons sous ses robes après l'accident survenu pendant sa Cinquième Année, il avait souffert la colère de son oncle, mais était resté campé sur ses positions. Un rapide sort de nettoyage suffirait pour le moment en attendant de pouvoir prendre une douche. Il attacha sa baguette à sa place sur son flanc et traversa la chambre, uniquement pour se retrouver face à face avec Poppy à la porte, son fils souriant malicieusement derrière elle.

« Retourne dans ton lit, Severus ! » Demanda fermement Poppy. « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Severus la foudroya du regard, « Je ne resterai pas dans votre maudit domaine une seconde de plus que nécessaire. Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de ma propre santé et je n'ai absolument pas besoin de la moindre aide de votre part. »

Poppy grommela mais fit un pas de côté pour lui permettre de passer. Ils avaient le même argument chaque fois que Severus se retrouvait entre ses mains, même lorsqu'il n'était qu'élève à Poudlard. Harry parvenait à peine à contenir son rire si Severus lisait correctement l'expression sur son visage, et surtout s'il se fiait aux vagues de bonheur et d'amusement dont il se sentait bombarder. Il se demanda si le lien de sang le laissait plus ouvert à l'empathie d'Harry qu'il ne l'était avant. Harry lui emboîta le pas et Severus remarqua qu'il était pieds nus.

« Ne possèdes-tu pas de chaussures ? » Demanda Severus dans un sifflement.

Harry haussa les épaules, « J'aime bien marcher pieds nus. Je ne porte pratiquement jamais de chaussures pendant l'été. Les baskets que les Dursley me fournissent ne me vont jamais comme il faut, alors j'ai appris à faire sans et maintenant je trouve cela presque plus confortable sans. »

« Harry Potter ! » Cria Poppy derrière eux. « Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais quitter l'infirmerie ! »

« Euh… c'est exactement comme il vous a dit, » s'écria Harry avant de s'enfuir en courant de l'infirmerie comme s'il avait un dragon sur les talons.

Severus laissa échapper un petit rire et accéléra ses pas, s'échappant avant que Poppy ne puisse le piéger et se servir de lui comme appât pour faire revenir Harry. Il semblerait qu'Harry détestait être à l'infirmerie autant que lui.

Sur le chemin de ses quartiers, Seveurs foudroya du regard plusieurs élèves, faisant fuir une paire de Gryffondor de Seconde Année dans la direction opposée. Il souriait presque de manière narquoise lorsqu'il passa le portrait et tomba sur un Harry riant qui décrivait leur sortie précipitée de l'infirmerie à Remus, Albus et Minerva.

« Je suis envahi par les Gryffondor, » se plaignit Severus avant de se verser un cognac, ne prenant pas la peine d'en offrir une à quelqu'un d'autre. Chaque personne présente était parfaitement capable de se conjurer un verre.

Harry continua à rire, « C'est de ta faute. »

Severus leva un sourcil, « De ma faute ? »

« Hum, voyons voir, » Harry tapota son menton dans un geste moqueur, « tu t'es marié avec un Maraudeur, as enfanté un Gryffondor, et espionne l'héritier de Serpentard pour un Gryffondor. »

« Raisonnement acceptable, » grommela Severus en faisant tourner l'alcool dans son verre.

« Sais-tu quelle heure est-il ? » Lui demanda Minerva après qu'il ait avalé une gorgée de son cognac.

« Non, Minerva, » répondit Severus, « bien que trouver quatre Gryffondor dans mes appartements est une raison suffisante pour avoir besoin d'un verre. Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle vous êtes tous ici ? »

Le sourire d'Harry se renchérit de yeux qui pétillaient, très amusés, et Severus se retrouva à souhaiter n'avoir jamais posé cette dernière question. Le pétillement des yeux d'Albus, étrangement similaire à celui d'Harry – ce qui n'était pas sans l'inquiéter – mais bien plus fort néanmoins, était bien assez mauvais tout seul, « Etant donné que le rituel est un succès, il est temps d'intensifier l'entrainement d'Harry. Je le combattrai en duel. Minerva va commencer à lui enseigner la Métamorphose Animagus. Remus et toi allez commencer à lui apprendre des sorts plus offensifs dans la Forêt, puisque le château est protégé contre la majorité de la magie que vous allez lui enseigner. »

« Vous voulez qu'Harry utilise la Magie Noire, » affirma Severus, loin d'être heureux de ce fait. Il l'utilisait lui-même quand il en avait besoin, notamment comme moyen de garder sa couverture intacte, mais n'avait jamais pensé qu'il devrait l'enseigner à quelqu'un, encore moins son propre fils.

Harry le fixa durement, sourire et pétillement disparus, « Et comment suggères-tu précisément que je tue Voldemort, en utilisant un Maléfice de Jambencoton ou en le couvrant de furoncles ? Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à apprendre à tuer qui que ce soit mais si je dois tuer ce bâtard, j'aime autant y être préparé. »

Severus ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il leva son verre et reprit une gorgée, uniquement pour s'apercevoir qu'Albus avait remplacé le cognac par du jus de citrouille, « C'est diabolique, Albus. » Le Directeur lui lança un regard innocent auquel Severus ne crut pas une seule seconde. « Quand commençons-nous ? »

« Le déjeuner est dans une heure, » Remus prit la parole pour la première fois. « Harry a presque rattrapé son retard dans ses cours. Il terminera son essai pour Minerva cet après-midi et nous sortirons ce soir. »

_SS sss SS sss SS_

Remus connaissait la Forêt Interdite mieux que quiconque dans le château, même Hagrid ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec lui. Entre ses sens aiguisés et l'empathie d'Harry, ils évitèrent tous les Centaures et les Acromantulas, ainsi que tout animal qui aurait le désir de faire d'eux son prochain repas. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une large clairière qui se trouvait juste en dehors de la majorité des sorts de protection du château, ces derniers ne couvrant pas tous la Forêt, tout comme certains sorts ne pouvaient pas couvrir Pré-au-Lard sans violer plusieurs lois. Remus affirma à Harry et Severus que la clairière était assez éloignée des Sombrals pour éviter de les attirer si du sang était versé.

Remus avait la mission de garder un œil sur sa montre et de protéger leur aire d'entrainement pendant que Severus enseignait les sorts à Harry. Severus fut impressionné de voir la facilité d'Harry à appréhender les sorts les plus difficiles. Il semblait avoir plus de difficulté avec les sorts les plus simples qu'avec les plus complexes, un autre atout pour la théorie de Granger qui pensait que sa magie se liait et se bloquait quand il ne faisait appel qu'à très peu de sa puissance. La plupart des sorts nécessitait l'utilisation de sa véritable baguette, puisqu'ils étaient basés sur les émotions et demandaient une grande quantité de pouvoir.

Quand Harry voulait vraiment apprendre quelque chose, sa concentration était ciblée et exclusive. Severus fut tenté de lui demander pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas travailler avec cette diligence en classe, mais il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse alors il se retint.

« _Ignis Aranea !_ » cria Harry. Severus, qui était sous un charme de congélation comme protection anti feu, fut aussitôt enfermé dans un filet enflammé. Harry mit fin au sort et sourit. Il l'avait compris et intégré en deux essais. Le premier avait bien produit un filet, mais il n'avait pas enfermé Severus.

« Parfait, » déclara Severus. « Maintenant essaie sans baguette, et en silence. »

Harry envoya sa baguette dans son étui sous sa manche en une pensée et regarda fixement Severus. Severus ne fut même pas conscient qu'Harry avait lancé le sort quand il se retrouva à nouveau pris au piège dans le filet tissé de feu. La sensation de chatouillement qui naissait du contact entre le sort de congélation et le feu était plutôt intéressante. Il pouvait enfin comprendre pourquoi Wendelin le Cinglé l'aimait autant mais devina pourquoi aucun étudiant n'avait jamais écrit sur la sensation en elle-même dans son essai de Troisième Année pour Binns.

Quand le filet eut disparut, il mit fin au charme de congélation, « C'est bon pour ce soir. »

Une fois de retour sur les terres de l'école, tous trois sous un Sortilège de Désillusion pour éviter d'être repérés, Harry prit la parole. Ils avaient pris une route très détournée parce que Remus soupçonnait les centaures d'être au courant de leur présence.

« Est-ce que Voldemort a posé des questions sur la façon dont nous nous entendons ? » Demanda Harry à son père.

Severus soupira, « Oui. Je continue de lui dire que je fais des progrès, mais que tu es têtu et naïf. Le convaincre de cela est plus que facile. »

Remus se mit à rire et Harry dut se renfrogner mais avec le sortilège, Severus ne pouvait pas en être sûr. « Je me demandais juste, peut-être que tu devrais lui dire que tu m'enseignes cette Magie, pas la pratique en raison des sorts de protection du château, mais la théorie. »

Remus cessa de rire immédiatement et la tension fut presque palpable. « Nous n'en ferons rien avant d'en avoir parlé à Albus. Personnellement, je refuse de lui dire que tu apprends la Magie Noire à moins que ça ne devienne nécessaire pour ta sécurité. »

« C'était juste une idée comme ça, » déclara Harry d'une voix tendue. Severus se demanda exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête. « Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Pas de réponses aux reviews ce soir, parce que je travaille cette nuit, et je dois partir dans cinq minutes. J'ai juste eu le temps de relire rapidement le chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute faute, anglicisation (je ne sais pas du tout si ce mot existe) ou erreur de frappe.

Merci beaucoup de votre soutien.

A bientôt !


	43. Chapter 43

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Quarante Trois

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

La fin des vacances de Pâques d'Harry ne fut qu'un enchainement constant d'entrainements.

Les duels contre Dumbledore étaient l'activité la plus épuisante qu'Harry ait jamais pratiqué, et ça incluait le Quidditch, le sexe, et la 'Chasse au Harry'. Comme les transplanages à courte distance étaient un élément clef des styles de duel employés habituellement à la fois par Dumbledore et par Voldemort, leurs leçons avaient lieu dans la Cabane Hurlante. Alors que Poudlard était protégé d'un sort anti transplanage, ce sort ne pouvait pas être étendu pour couvrir Pré-au-Lard, puisque ce serait une violation des libertés.

« Je suis vraiment étonné que ton père ait réussi cette métamorphose, bien que sa motivation ait été très forte, » lui déclara McGonagall – même si elle lui avait dit et répété que, puisque le Directeur avait insisté pour être Albus et Pomfrey avait également insisté pour être Poppy, elle pouvait tout aussi bien être Minerva – avant qu'ils ne commencent leurs leçons pour qu'Harry puisse devenir Animagus. « Les phases initiales requièrent des séances de méditation afin de découvrir ta forme. Il y a des potions et des sorts qui permettent de contourner cette phase, mais c'est particulièrement douloureux et tu ne les trouveras dans aucun livre de notre bibliothèque. »

« Ils avaient la bibliothèque des Black, » souligna Harry.

« Hum, » McGonagall désapprouvait clairement, mais reprit son histoire. « James avait assez d'énergie pour en fournir à six sorciers sans en manquer lui-même. Les seules fois où je l'ai vu se tenir immobile, c'étaient à des enterrements. » Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, « Les cours n'avaient certainement pas cette importance. »

Rester assis, immobile, n'était pas un problème pour Harry. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait bien plus d'énergie à présent que la douleur de sa cicatrice avait disparu et qu'il pouvait enfin avoir des nuits complètes d'un sommeil réellement récupérateur, mais il n'était pas une personne agitée, probablement à cause des Dursley et de son placard. Harry passait souvent du temps assis en tailleur sur son lit – celui dans les quartiers du personnel puisque son dortoir était vide et qu'il était tout de même agréable d'avoir un peu de compagnie – essayant de trouver son animal intérieur.

« Concentre-toi sur ce qui fait ta personnalité, » lui avait dit McGonagall. « Il y a de la bravoure et de la détermination, du talent et de la puissance, une quantité non négligeable de timidité. Tu voles de manière très naturelle. Je ne serais pas étonnée que tu prennes une forme aviaire, même si cela rendra les étapes finales plus difficiles. »

Harry avait grogné de manière cynique, « Alors je n'ai aucun doute que c'est ce qui va se passer. »

McGonagall s'était contentée de sourire en réponse et avait passé en revue les différentes étapes qui mèneraient à la métamorphose. Elle pensait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à identifier son animal avant l'automne, alors ils pourraient commencer à travailler sur la métamorphose en elle-même. Il n'avait pas encore fait de progrès jusqu'à présent, mais McGonagall le poussait à être patient, et Harry était déterminé à réussir, même si c'était juste pour prouver qu'il pouvait y parvenir.

Mais les cours qui rendaient Harry plus que confus étaient ceux qu'il avait avec son père et Remus. La majorité de son être clamait que la dite Magie Noire était maléfique, que son utilisation était mauvaise, que l'apprendre était mal. Mais quelque chose l'attirait néanmoins. D'après ce qu'Harry avait compris, tout ce qui tenait à la Magie Noire était fondé sur les émotions, surtout sur des émotions négatives, bien que la définition officielle soit plus large.

Snape avait déclaré que son don d'empathie serait encore plus fort en utilisant la Magie Noire, mais il l'avait dit avec une inquiétude évidente. Cela avait grandement perturbé Harry. Son père ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne cette Magie, mais il la lui enseignait tout de même sous l'ordre de Dumbledore. Ils étaient sur le point de travailler les sorts dont Harry aurait besoin pour tuer Voldemort, ou tout du moins de survivre contre lui.

Harry avait une théorie selon laquelle il pourrait utiliser les émotions de ceux qui l'entouraient pour modifier les effets ou la puissance des sorts de Magie Noire, mais n'avait pas encore soumis ses idées aux autres. Il voulait avoir une solide compréhension des sorts avant de commencer à les modifier.

Snape, après plusieurs disputes à la fois avec Dumbledore et Harry, avait accepté à contrecœur qu'Harry passe une partie de son été avec les Dursley. Harry avait bien compris qu'il avait planifié quelque chose pour le reste de l'été, mais n'avait pas posé de questions. Anticiper une surprise à la fin de l'été était déjà un cadeau suffisant pour lui.

Le lien de sang avait fonctionné de la meilleure façon possible… pour l'Ordre. La connexion d'Harry avec Voldemort, du moins jusqu'à présent, était complètement rompue. Il possédait toujours les talents qu'il avait 'absorbé' avec le sort, comme de parler le Fourchelang. La Marque des Ténèbres était toujours active chez Snape, donc l'Ordre n'avait pas perdu leur espion, mais Harry était loin d'être heureux de ce fait. Il voulait demander que Snape arrête d'espionner, que quelque chose, quelqu'un, juste une fois, soit là seulement pour Harry et non pour la guerre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être à ce point égoïste, c'était pourquoi il ne disait rien, mais il n'en était pas heureux pour autant.

Il était maussade et il le savait. Remus avait plaisanté et ri du fait qu'ils savaient à présent de quel côté venait son tempérament caractériel. James et Lily étaient tous deux têtus et assez prompts à laisser libre cours à leur colère, mais ne restaient pas fâchés pendant de longues périodes ni ne se concentraient sur les aspects négatifs de leurs vies. Harry et Snape pouvaient se renfermer sur eux-mêmes et rester ainsi pendant des jours et des jours, si ce n'étaient des semaines, voire des mois. Harry comprenait à présent qu'il avait passé son entière Cinquième Année, et les étés qui l'avaient précédée et suivie, complètement replié sur lui-même. Néanmoins, Snape le battait largement avec ses seize longues années de mauvaise humeur.

« Hey, mon pote ! » Ron frappa amicalement Harry dans le dos et s'écroula à côté de lui sur le canapé devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry sentit le reste des coussins monter et retomber sous le poids de Ron et le jeu des ressorts.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? » Demanda Harry, les yeux fixés sur le feu. Les élèves affluaient à travers le portrait, revenant de leurs vacances.

« Mouais, » Ron haussa les épaules. « Et les tiennes ? »

Hermione entra et se joignit à eux, mais s'assit avec bien plus de grâce que Ron, ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisqu'elle s'assit sur les genoux de Ron et aurait pu le blesser. Elle se pencha vers Harry et l'étreignit rapidement avant de se réinstaller contre son petit ami.

« Vous êtes au courant du fait que cela a fonctionné, » commença Harry, « et que nous avons toujours notre source d'informations. »

« Oh Harry, je suis vraiment désolée, » sympathisa doucement Hermione.

« Hein ? » Ron était une nouvelle fois perdu.

« Il a déjà perdu deux parents, même trois, » Hermione lui expliqua aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui était grandement facilité par le fait que sa bouche se trouvait juste à côté de l'oreille de Ron. « Comment te sentirais-tu si ton dernier parent était un espion ? »

Le visage de Ron devint écarlate. Harry pouvait sentir des vagues d'embarras émaner du rouquin, et fit un vague signe de la main pour l'apaiser, « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'ai des choses à faire et je peux me concentrer dessus pour le moment. » Harry mit en pratique les leçons que son père s'était efforcé de lui mettre en tête et leur fit un sourire éclatant, « Alors, est-ce que Ron a fini ses devoirs ? »

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré, « Enfin. Fred et George l'ont distrait pendant une bonne partie de la semaine, en lui faisant goûter à leurs dernières blagues. » Elle tourna un peu la tête pour tancer son petit ami, « Tu ne finiras pas la formation d'Auror si tu ne développes pas un tant soit peu une certaine éthique de travail. »

« J'ai une éthique de travail, » protesta Ron.

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry avec un sourire narquois et un sourcil relevé, « en faire le moins possible. »

Ron frissonna, « Tu fais peur quand tu fais ça, 'Ry. »

Seamus et Dean les rejoignirent alors, leur expliquant que Neville était quelque part avec Luna. Parvati et Lavande vinrent s'asseoir avec eux. Elles demandèrent où était Ginny, avec des petits sourires de troubles fêtes, et Ron ronchonna lorsqu'Hermione leur expliqua que le dernier petit ami en date de Ginny était un Septième Année de Serdaigle, Ben Montgomerie. La conversation dégénéra et tous taquinèrent Ron impitoyablement.

_SS sss SS sss SS_

« Potter, » l'appela-t-on d'une voix froide.

Harry leva les yeux, « Oui, Malfoy ? »

« Tu as un moment ? » La relation entre les deux jeunes sorciers était la source d'un monticule de ragots pour l'école entière. Ils n'étaient certainement pas amis. Il y avait bien trop d'histoire entre les deux et trop de différents pour qu'ils soient résolus avec quelques conversations.

« Bien sûr, allez-y les gars, je vous retrouve plus tard, » Harry fit un signe de tête à Neville et Ginny, qui se dirigeaient avec lui vers la Salle sur Demande pour une réunion de l'AD une semaine après la fin des vacances. Harry y assistait uniquement parce que c'était ce qui était attendu de lui. La fin de l'année était imminente et il en profitait souvent pour étudier pour les examens.

« Réunion de l'AD ? » Demanda Malfoy avec un brin de curiosité.

Harry hocha la tête, « Tu es intéressé ? »

Malfoy ricana, mais Harry put détecter un soupçon d'intrigue sous-jacente, « S'il te plait, Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ou de Granger pour apprendre à me défendre. »

« Comme tu le souhaites, » Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait fait une offre. Insister ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. « Alors, qu'avais-tu en tête ? »

« Il doit y avoir une meilleure solution, Potter, » Malfoy les mena vers une salle de classe vide et s'assit sur un rebord de fenêtre, reprenant l'une de leurs conversations favorites à partir du point qui, si Harry en croyait son empathie, frustrait le plus le blond. « Dumbledore ouvrirait sûrement notre monde à quiconque montrant des capacités à peine digne de celles d'un Cracmol. Ne vois-tu pas à quel point la culture Moldue a envahi le monde Sorcier ? »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment en juger, » répondit honnêtement Harry. « Je ne connais pas grand-chose du monde Sorcier si ce n'est ce que j'ai pu observer depuis mes onze ans, et j'ai passé la majorité de mon temps à éviter de me faire tuer dans l'un ou l'autre des plans de Voldemort. Peut-être que si les Nés-de-Moldus n'étaient pas simplement jetés dans le bain et qu'on attende de voir s'ils coulent ou nagent, ils n'emporteraient pas autant de leur monde avec eux. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Malfoy. La plupart de leurs conversations étaient de ce type, touchant à la politique et à leur société. Ils avaient tous deux réussi à reconnaître qu'ils allaient avoir un pouvoir politique considérable une fois qu'ils auraient quitté Poudlard et qu'ils allaient soit devoir travailler ensemble, soit constamment se prendre la tête, soit quitter le pays. Harry avait appris à ses dépens qu'être du mauvais côté par rapport à Draco Malfoy était politiquement dangereux.

Harry s'assit sur un bureau et se pencha en arrière, posant ses pieds sur le rebord de fenêtre à côté de Malfoy, « J'ai eu ma lettre de Poudlard, découvert que la magie existait, découvert le monde Sorcier, et suis allé au Chemin de Traverse le même jour. J'ai ouvert certains de mes livres, mais tout cela me semblait plutôt tenir du roman fantastique. Je relève à nouveau la tête de ce rêve éveillé et je me retrouve dans le Poudlard Express, où tout est complètement différent de tout ce dont je suis familier. Les seuls élèves Nés-de-Moldus qui arrivent ici préparés sont généralement répartis à Serdaigle… ou le sont presque, comme Hermione. »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, « Personne ne t'avait rien dit ? »

« Hagrid m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort, mais uniquement parce que je suis qui je suis, » déclara Harry. « Ma famille m'avait dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et que c'était comme ça que j'avais eu ma cicatrice. » Harry ignora l'expression choquée du Serpentard blond et sourit affectueusement en mémoire de cette nuit où il avait rencontré Hagrid, « La réaction d'Hagrid quand il a appris ça a été vraiment géniale. » Il se rassit et reprit une attitude plus sérieuse, « Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler de tout cela ? Pourquoi ne pas en parler à une personne de ta Maison ? »

Malfoy renifla, « Oui, Potter, je devrais parler à des personnes qui n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est une télévision, ou de pourquoi les Moldus ont besoin d'électricité. Ou alors il y a la probabilité que la moitié des personnes qui se disent être encore mes amis reportent tout ce que je dis et fais à leurs parents, et par conséquent au Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Malfoy le regarda attentivement, « A qui d'autre de Serpentard as-tu parlé ? »

Harry ne put empêcher l'expression qui traversa son visage, celle d'un enfant pris la main dans le sac, mais l'effaça rapidement au profit d'un masque inexpressif, « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Malfoy eut un petit sourire narquois victorieux, « Bien sûr Potter, et moi, je suis la Reine d'Angleterre. Tu marches différemment, tu parles différemment, tu essaies d'améliorer ta posture et ta façon de parler, et puis il y a ton visage. Tu n'a jamais pu cacher tes émotions avant. Je t'ai observé pendant plus de cinq ans, Potter. Je te connais sans doute bien mieux que tes acolytes. » Harry le foudroya du regard et se renfrogna. Malfoy se pencha en avant avec une lueur dans les yeux. « Alors est-ce que la fameuse personne qui t'envoie des cartes à la Saint Valentin est à Serpentard ? »

Cette fois, Harry ne put rien faire pour l'expression horrifiée qui traversa son visage. Il s'étouffa presque sur cette idée, « Oh, c'est… erk… je viens…arg… pas toi aussi ! »

Harry ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu Malfoy rire comme cela auparavant, avec autant de facilité, de confort et d'abandon. C'était le rire qu'il utilisait probablement avec ses amis, pas celui qu'il utilisait chaque fois qu'il se moquait des Gryffondor.

« Potter, tu es impayable ! » Malfoy se tenait les côtes. « Tu n'aurais jamais survécu à Serpentard. » Harry grogna simplement et croisa ses bras devant lui. Malfoy leva les yeux vers lui et sourit narquoisement, « Donc, il n'y a rien entre toi et Snape alors. C'est quelque peu réconfortant. Comme tu l'as dit, cette idée est… » Malfoy fit une grimace et frissonna.

« Pourquoi Snape ? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Rattrapage de Potions l'année dernière, Potter ? » Demanda Malfoy comme si Harry était idiot. « Je ne suis pas si crédule. Tu n'es peut-être pas très bon en Potions, mais tu n'es pas si mauvais, du moins quand Snape te laisse tranquille, et que nous ne te… distrayons pas. Le reste de l'école a peut-être marché dans la combine, mais je vous connais, Snape et toi, mieux que cela. »

« Merci… enfin je crois, » Harry devenait inconfortable avec le sujet de cette conversation.

« Voici ce que je pense de tout ça, » déclara Malfoy comme s'il expliquait une théorie de base à Harry. « Je sais que Snape a la Marque, mon père me l'avait dit ou tout comme, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit loyal. Soit il essaie de t'amener à changer de camp, ce qui est une idée ridicule, soit il travaille pour Dumbledore, mais pas uniquement en tant que professeur. »

« Tu devrais lui demander à lui, pas à moi, » répondit Harry, qui gardait maintenant entièrement sous contrôle ses expressions, ses pensées et ses sentiments.

Malfoy haussa les sourcils, « Trop dangereux, Potter. S'il est loyal, il pourrait me livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur un plateau. Je ne peux pas lutter contre l'Imperium comme toi. Mon père faisait plus que combattre aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il le finançait également. J'ai tout arrêté, et il ne doit pas être très content de moi en ce moment. »

« Et si je ne sais pas ? » Demanda Harry. « Il pourrait être loyal et me faire marcher, prétendre travailler pour Dumbledore pour gagner ma confiance, ou peut-être que je l'espionne pour le compte de Dumbledore, qui donc se méfierait du stupide et innocent élève qui a besoin d'aide pour combattre Voldemort ? Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ? »

« Je suis une cible, désormais, Potter, presque autant que toi, » répondit froidement Malfoy. « Je ne peux peut-être pas me battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je ne me battrai pas pour lui. Si je meurs, la fortune Malfoy va à ma mère, ce qui veut dire qu'elle va à sa sœur, et par conséquent au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Viens avec moi, Malfoy, » Harry se leva et commença à marcher. En sortant de la salle de classe, il prit aussitôt un raccourci que Remus lui avait montré, et qui n'était pas sur la Carte. Il en avait assez de jouer à ces jeux avec Malfoy. Il préférait la méthode directe des Gryffondor aux insinuations indirectes des Serpentard et aux valses des mots.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Malfoy, soupçonneux.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit narquoisement, « Tu veux savoir tout ce qui se passe, tu peux parler toi-même à ton Directeur de Maison. »

Harry sentit Malfoy s'arrêter dans son élan, derrière lui, « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure des idées. »

« Tu es celui qui en a parlé en premier, » Harry se retourna à nouveau et leva un sourcil. « Si tu penses que je passe tant de temps en sa compagnie, je n'ai qu'à lui glisser quelques allusions la prochaine fois que je le vois, et veiller à ce qu'il te traine dans son bureau. Je suis certain qu'il est de meilleur augure pour toi d'y aller volontairement. » Il finit avec un sourire provocateur et un sourcil levé.

La mâchoire de Malfoy tomba, « Tu… tu es… » Il força son visage à reprendre un masque impassible, « J'ai peut-être été trop hâtif dans mon jugement. Tu aurais pu survivre à Serpentard… avec de la chance. »

« C'est une chose que j'ai en surabondance, » grommela Harry en continuant à mener Malfoy à travers passages et arrières couloirs, la plupart jamais utilisés par la majorité des habitants du château. Ils arrivèrent dans les donjons dans l'angle juste avant le bureau de Snape, et Harry frappa avant de donner à Malfoy l'opportunité de reculer.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit tous les jours, » grimaça Snape en les regardant de haut quand il ouvrit la porte. Harry se tenait debout, le dos droit et les bras croisés, regardant Malfoy avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose, ce dernier se tenait en silence avec un air provocant.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, » il poussa Malfoy dans le bureau de Snape. « Peut-être serez-vous en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il dit, Monsieur. Je ne parle qu'à peine le Serpentard. »

Malfoy foudroya Harry du regard, visiblement loin d'être content de lui, et Snape en fit de même, mais Harry pouvait sentir son rire sous-jacent. Il était en mesure de sentir les humeurs de son père bien plus aisément, même à travers leurs deux barrières, depuis que le lien avait été établi.

« Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, M. Malfoy ? » Demanda Snape d'une voix soyeuse.

Malfoy continuait à fixer Harry furieusement, « Sors d'ici, Potter. C'est déjà assez mauvais que tu m'aies trainé ici. »

Harry sourit, « Eh bien, mon travail ici est terminé. Je suppose que je vais retourner à la réunion de l'AD et voir ce qu'ils font ce soir. Je pense qu'Hermione leur enseigne comment reconnaître un Mangemort. Je cherche la cape noire et le masque blanc, ça suffit généralement. Oh, et Malfoy ? Parle de tout ce que tu veux. »

Malfoy était certainement surpris quand Harry les laissa, et Harry était content de l'avoir décontenancé un peu. Peut-être que ça lui permettrait de se lâcher et que la conversation avec Snape lui ferait réellement du bien. Harry se sentait un peu espiègle en quittant les donjons, et une pensée pour les Maraudeurs lui traversa l'esprit. Harry fit demi-tour et se lança un Sortilège de désillusion. Il méritait bien un peu de plaisir ici et là.

_SS sss SS sss SS_

« La potion que vous allez brasser aujourd'hui est compliquée, nécessitant une précision absolue. N'importe quelle petite erreur, » Snape regarda ostensiblement dans la direction d'Harry, qui, pour tous ceux qui le regardèrent également, avait l'air un peu nauséeux à l'idée de faire une potion si compliquée, « pourrait être désastreuse. » Il tapota le tableau noir derrière lui avec sa baguette et les instructions de la potion apparurent. « Vous travaillerez individuellement, et devrez avoir une fiole de potion à me rendre dans… »

Le discours de Snape fut interrompu par quelque chose qui n'arrivait absolument jamais en classe de Potions. Les non Serpentard ricanaient, faisant leur maximum pour cacher ce fait. Certains des Serpentard riaient franchement. Quand Snape se tourna lentement pour regarder le tableau, Harry put sentir sa colère monter, mais elle était associée à ce qui était clairement de l'amusement. Ce dernier fait ne pouvait seulement pas être partagé avec la classe.

Snape tourna sur ses talons pour faire face à sa classe et Harry se rappela un Pansedefer Islandais qui avait eu une infection d'écailles à la réserve de dragons, « Qui a fait cela ? » Il n'y eut pas de réponse. « Si l'auteur de ceci ne se manifeste pas dans les cinq minutes, la classe entière sera en détention ce soir avec moi. »

Sur le tableau noir, la potion qu'ils étaient censés brasser n'était pas là. A sa place, il y avait des instructions :

_Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs sont fiers de vous présenter la Potion Enlève-graisse des Maraudeurs, garantie capable de dégraisser même les taches les plus grasses._

Sous le message se trouvait la recette d'un shampoing plutôt compliquée. Hermione lança à Harry un regard horrifié. Il était évident pour tous ceux qui savaient qui étaient Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs, soient quatre personnes dans la salle de classe, que la seule progéniture des Maraudeurs devait être responsable.

La classe resta assise dans le plus grand des silences, le seul bruit étant le tic-tac de l'horloge. Harry se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit et Remus passa la tête à l'intérieur. Il remarqua le tableau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il offrit un regard noir à Harry pendant une fraction de seconde, « Je reviendrai à un meilleur moment. »

Remus commençait à fermer la porte quand Snape aboya, « Lupin ! » Remus revint dans la salle. « Aurais-tu quelque chose à voir avec cela ? »

« Voyons, Severus, » Remus secoua la tête, « je n'ai pas joué de blague sur toi depuis que nos quinze ans, et si je devais le faire maintenant, je ne viendrais pas m'impliquer directement, n'est-ce pas ? » Remus se retourna et franchit la porte, mais fit une pause avant de partir, « Le Directeur voulait voir Harry, mais je suppose que ça peut attendre. »

Remus ferma la porte et Harry sentit des vagues d'amusement venir du couloir. Snape foudroya toute la classe de son plus intimidant regard. Il fit alors voler une fiole depuis son bureau, « Potter ! Rassemblez vos affaires et partez. Donnez cela à Lupin. »

La fiole atterrit devant Harry et il ne réfléchit pas plus avant. Il attrapa la fiole, son sac et fila vers la porte. Remus riait encore dans le couloir, presque plié en deux. Harry lui frappa le bras et lui donna la fiole. Remus la but et fit la grimace.

« C'est, et haut la main, la plus vile potion que je n'ai jamais consommée, » Remus fixa la fiole vide.

« Pire que le Polynectar ? » Demanda Harry, incrédule.

Remus le regarda avec un air sévère qui ne trompa pas Harry une seconde, « Je n'ai jamais goûté de Polynectar, et tu ne devrais pas savoir non plus quel goût ça a. » Il fit une pause, et sourit, « Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, pourquoi voulais-tu jouer une blague à Severus et me mettre dans le coup ? »

« As-tu aimé ? » Harry sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, sourire qui trouva son reflet sur le visage de Remus. « C'était mon hommage à Padfoot. Il a toujours voulu que je sois plus comme vous quatre l'étaient. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste le coup d'une fois. »

Remus se contenta de secouer la tête, « Ça a plutôt intérêt à être le cas. Je ne l'ignorerai pas si tu faisais quoi que ce soit dans ma salle de classe. » Harry sortit une feuille de parchemin et griffonna une note dessus, puis tapa dessus avec sa baguette. Elle apparaitrait dans les mains de son père un moment plus tard. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Ma confession, » répondit Harry. « Je n'allais pas laisser la classe entière avoir une détention. Hermione ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Alors, est-ce que le Directeur veut réellement me voir ou était-ce une excuse pour me sortir de la ligne de feu ? »

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit, « Monte dans ta chambre et mets des vêtements moldus, puis va retrouver Hagrid. Il a besoin d'aide avec quelque chose. » Harry leva un sourcil et hocha la tête. Il prit le chemin de la Tour mais fut stoppé par Remus, « Et, Harry ? » Harry fit une pause. « Dix points à Gryffondor pour bravoure. »

Harry rit et se mit à courir dans la douzaine d'escaliers jusqu'à la Grosse Dame. Il lui donna le mot de passe, 'Skara Brae', et ignora la Grosse Dame, « Ne devrais-tu pas être en classe ? » Harry laissa tomber son sac, ôta sa robe, et trouva des vêtements adaptés dans l'assortiment que l'Ordre lui avait acheté pendant l'été. Il se retrouva avec un jeans délavé, des bottes de sécurité en cuir noir, et une longue chemise vert sombre avec des symboles celtiques en rouge métallique sur les manches, le dos, et la petite poche de la chemise.

« Charlie ! » S'exclama Harry en s'approchant de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il courut jusqu'à l'autre sorcier et l'enlaça fermement dans ses bras. Il remarqua alors les compagnons de Charlie, « Anya ! Jean Pierre ! »

« Devrions-nous vous connaître ? » Demanda Anya, donnant à Harry un regard curieux.

Charlie frappa Harry à l'arrière de la tête, « Bien joué, Harry, vraiment bien joué. » Harry grimaça et adopta une expression d'excuses. « Bien, puisque le Fléreur est sorti du sac. Anya, Jean Pierre, voici Harry Potter, alias Ryan Kelly. »

Harry se mit à rire face à leurs expressions abasourdies, mais elles ne le restèrent pas longtemps. Jean Pierre, bien plus grand que Charlie et Harry, le prit dans une étreinte à en briser quelques côtes et lui souleva les pieds du sol, « _Mon ami*_, c'est bon de te revoir ! Alors tu es un sorcier finalement ! »

Anya réclama ensuite Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras, « Tu nous as tous bien eus. » Elle frappa Charlie sur le bras, « Tu aurais pu nous le dire après qu'il soit parti, Pizdobol ! »

« Ce n'est pas que vous ne m'avez pas manqué ou rien, mais que faites-vous là ? » Demanda Harry.

Charlie pointa du doigt et Harry vit sept caisses à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid, « Leur mère a disparu et ils sont blessés. Nous les avons trouvés dans une caverne effondrée au Pays de Galles. Par chance, l'un des habitants était un sorcier et a reconnu les cris. Il a empêché les Moldus d'enquêter et de se faire blesser, et a contacté le Ministère, qui nous a contactés. »

« Ils ne vont pas assez bien pour faire le voyage jusqu'en Roumanie, » expliqua encore Anya, « alors nous nous sommes arrêtés ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent poursuivre la route. Charlie nous a parlé du penchant d'Hagrid pour les dragons, et ses élèves pourront les étudier. Nous pourrions avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour les réveiller. Les mettre en cage a été plutôt difficile. »

Jean Pierre secoua la tête et releva sa manche, montrant à Harry une entaille partiellement guérie sur son bras, « Il m'a presque arraché la main. »

« Hagrid, peux-tu aller chercher Poppy ? » demanda Harry. Jean Pierre commença à protester mais Harry le fit taire d'un regard tranchant. Hagrid avait déjà pris le chemin du château, non sans un regard d'envie vers les caisses. « Pensais-tu réellement tenter de réveiller de jeunes dragons blessés avec un bras comme cela ? Poppy va te le guérir en un clin d'œil. »

Anya et Charlie se mirent à rire, « Personne n'a jamais réussi à le faire taire comme cela avant. »

Harry sourit et se passa la main dans la frange, « Ouais, eh bien, j'ai pris plein de leçons pour développer mon côté Serpentard. »

Madame Pomfrey revint avec Hagrid très rapidement et commença à grommeler que quatre dragons ne semblaient pas avoir suffis, ils devaient en apporter sept, et des blessés qui plus est. Elle insista ensuite pour rester jusqu'à ce que les dragons soient installés, au cas où elle aurait à rattacher des membres. Anya et Jean Pierre furent suffisamment intimidés, comme tous ceux qui passaient un tant soit peu de temps autour de Poppy.

Ils ouvrirent une caisse à la fois, portaient le dragon endormi dans un enclos très protégé de toute sorte de sorts, partagé en sept zones, et l'un d'entre eux réveillait le dragon pendant les autres apaisaient l'animal. Chaque dragon faisait à peine la taille d'un chat domestique un peu enveloppé pour le moment, mais ils grandiraient très rapidement. Ils commencèrent immédiatement à guérir le pire de leurs blessures, mais les dragons ne répondaient pas très bien à la magie, y compris les charmes de guérison et les potions. Les méthodes moldues étaient nécessaires pour un bon nombre de leurs blessures.

La dernière caisse contenait le dragon le plus blessé. Ce dernier devait avoir été le plus proche de l'effondrement de la caverne et s'était brisé une aile. Quand ils le réveillèrent, il se mit à paniquer et ils ne parvinrent pas à l'apaiser. Le dragon glissa et tenta de cracher du feu sur eux, mais les jeunes Verts Gallois Communs n'étaient pas capables de faire plus que de cracher de la fumée et d'envoyer de l'air chaud.

« Chut, je sais que ça fait mal, » déclara Harry de la voix la plus apaisante possible tout en sautant hors du chemin d'une griffe aiguisée. « Nous essayons de t'aider. Nous allons faire cesser la douleur. » Le dragon se calma, et Harry remarqua que tout le monde avait reculé et que tous le regardaient bizarrement, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Harry, » déclara Charlie d'une voix teintée d'admiration et d'envie. Il pouvait sentir les mêmes émotions chez Anya, Jean Pierre et Hagrid. « Tu parlais en Fourchelang… et elle te comprenait. »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Les sept dragons le regardaient intensément et il déglutit de manière légèrement hésitante. Il regarda l'un des dragons dans les yeux et essaya d'imaginer un serpent rampant, « N'ayez pas peur. Nous voulons vous aider à aller mieux. Nous allons prendre soin de vous. »

Harry put sentir l'anxiété qui atteignait des sommets chez les sept jeunes commencer à s'estomper. Un des dragons du paddock voisin étendit sa tête et se frotta contre la main d'Harry. Ce dernier gratta le jeune mâle entre les yeux et il sentit le réconfort que ce geste donnait au jeune dragon. Harry leur présenta alors Charlie, Anya, Jean Pierre et Hagrid et tous les cinq purent travailler sans aucune résistance ou presque des dragons, Harry continua de commenter tout ce qu'ils faisaient aux jeunes dragons.

Il les fit tous jurer le secret, ne désirant pas que son dernier talent soit rendu public. Non seulement Harry voulait éviter l'attention que cela lui apporterait, mais la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était que Voldemort découvre qu'il pouvait lui aussi parler aux dragons.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : * en français dans le texte.

A bientôt et merci pour votre patience !


	44. Chapter 44

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Quarante Quatre

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Dragons.

Severus avait gémi intérieurement quand il l'avait découvert. Harry était indubitablement très excité quand il avait pénétré en trombe dans les quartiers de Severus pour prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements plus appropriés pour dîner, expliquant à toute allure tout ce qu'il savait sur les sept dragons nourrissons blessés. Il avait été dispensé de sa session de travail avec Albus cet après-midi pour aider avec les dragons.

Les dresseurs de dragons se virent offrir des chambres dans Poudlard pour la durée de leur séjour, mais seul Charlie, le seul diplômé de Poudlard du groupe, accepta. Quand Albus annonça au rouquin qu'il resterait dans la chambre réservée pour le cas où le Préfet en Chef serait de Gryffondor, Severus eut envie de couvrir le pétillant Directeur de sorts jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie ses bonbons au citron.

Il venait juste d'aider implicitement Harry à passer toutes ses nuits avec le second ainé des enfants Weasley. Ce n'était pas que Severus désapprouvait qu'Harry sorte avec qui que ce soit, mais selon son fils, il ne sortait pas avec Charlie. Cette relation était trop ouverte et indéfinie pour la paix d'esprit de Severus. Il voulait uniquement éviter à son enfant d'être blessé.

Les deux autres dresseurs dressèrent une tente juste à côté de l'enclos où se trouvaient les dragons blessés au cas où ils auraient besoin d'eux, et probablement aussi pour protéger à la fois les dragons des élèves curieux et les élèves curieux des dragons. Tous les trois mangeaient à la table de Gryffondor, ce qui n'était guère surprenant puisque le plus jeune frère de Charlie et sa seule sœur mangeaient là.

S'il n'avait rien de mieux à se mettre sous la dent, Severus pouvait toujours reconnaître qu'Harry avait fait beaucoup de progrès dans son jeu d'acteur. Lui comme les autres Gryffondor ne donnaient pas la moindre indication qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre lui et Charlie, et pourtant Severus les observait de près. Bien sûr, ça ne l'aidait guère quand Albus avait les yeux qui pétillaient dès qu'il tournait le regard vers la table Gryffondor, ou dès qu'Harry ou Charlie apparaissait dans une conversation.

« Tu es bien nerveux en ce moment, Severus, » commenta Albus une fois les deux sorciers installés dans son bureau. Severus avait déjà refusé un des bonbons au citron qu'Albus continuait à offrir à tous ceux qu'il rencontrait, et refusait à présent le thé et les biscuits également proposés. « Dis-moi, Severus, comment va Harry ? »

Severus foudroya le Directeur du regard. L'homme aimait faire des mystères de tout, mais allait de temps à autre droit au cœur du problème, « Il est préoccupé. Je ne l'ai pas vu en dehors de nos cours ces derniers temps. »

Albus hocha la tête et but une gorgée de thé, « Les dragons peuvent prendre beaucoup de temps. » Severus grogna. « Bien sûr, les dresseurs de dragons peuvent également prendre beaucoup de temps. »

Severus refusa de commenter ce fait. Seuls les tintements de la tasse de thé contre sa soucoupe et les sons doux produits par Fawkes brisaient le silence. Quelques-uns des instruments en argent d'Albus qui étaient éparpillés sur son bureau, ceux qui rendaient Remus nerveux à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce, produisaient de légers sifflements ou un petit clic. La seconde branche d'une des nombreuses horloges présentes dans le bureau tiquait le passage du temps et les anciens Directeurs et Directrices ronflaient légèrement, feignant de dormir. De temps à autre, l'un d'entre eux ouvrait un œil pendant que les autres gardaient les leurs prétendument fermés.

« C'est un adolescent, Severus, » lui rappela Albus, comme si ce fait pouvait aisément être oublié. « Il n'y a pas tant d'occasions pour lesquelles Harry est autorisé à se comporter comme un adolescent normal. Ne lui retire pas ces moments, qui sont si rares. Tu ne peux pas le protéger de tout, et il sera plutôt en colère si tu essayes de le faire. »

Severus soupira, mais hocha la tête et acquiesça. La plupart des parents d'adolescents avait une douzaine d'années pour se préparer à faire face à tous les problèmes associés au fait d'élever un enfant. Severus n'avait eu que quelques jours, et bien sûr avait hérité d'un des adolescents les plus difficiles qui soient en vie, ou du moins avec plus de problèmes, personnels et extérieurs, que tous les élèves auxquels Severus avait enseigné.

« L'as-tu puni pour cet incident en classe ? » Demanda Albus, sachant parfaitement quelle était la réponse à sa question.

Severus garda son regard noir, bien qu'il n'ait aucune incidence sur Albus, parce qu'il reflétait parfaitement son humeur du moment, « Vous savez très bien que je ne l'ai pas fait. Sa petite confession était suffisamment pathétique pour que je laisse l'affaire courir, soit pour son habileté à me manipuler, soit pour les raisons que nous avons déjà abordées. » Severus eut un petit sourire narquois, « Mais j'ai donné au reste de la classe une interrogation extrêmement difficile après son départ. »

Albus le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, « Tu aurais pu effacer ton tableau en quelques secondes. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Severus, toujours le sourire narquois aux lèvres, « mais quel en aurait été le plaisir ? »

Pour Harry, il décida de prendre un peu de recul, se contentant de fixer, la mine renfrognée, toute la table Gryffondor, plutôt que Charlie et Harry en particulier, ce qui correspondait plus au rôle qu'il avait à jouer. Pendant les cours privés d'Harry, à la fois ceux l'aidant à développer ses compétences en matière de manipulation, de ruse et son jeu d'acteur, mais également ceux concernant la Magie Noire, Severus se força à garder la conversation sur des sujets légers, évitant ceux de la vie personnelle d'Harry autant que possible.

Sous la haute surveillance de Remus, ils commencèrent à pratiquer des duels utilisant des sorts de Magie Noire. Severus lançait les sorts de Magie Noire pendant qu'Harry se défendait, utilisant tout ce qu'il pensait nécessaire. Pendant ces duels, Severus put constater que les cessions avec Albus portaient leurs fruits.

Les réactions ultra rapides d'Harry et ses réflexes extrêmement précis, qui avaient déjà sauvé sa vie à plusieurs reprises, étaient maintenant aidés par un nombre de sorts hallucinant pour un sorcier de cet âge, d'autant qu'ils étaient parfaitement maitrisés, par l'utilisation du transplanage à courte distance et par une technique éclectique mêlant toute forme de combats. Quand Harry commença à faire face à Severus sans sa baguette, et sans prononcer le moindre sort, le sorcier de seize ans commença également à quasiment gagner tous ses duels, sans même que Severus ne retienne ses coups physiques ou la puissance du moindre de ses sorts.

Harry pivota sur ses talons et disparut derrière sa Cape, pour ne réapparaitre que de l'autre côté de la clairière en un battement de cœur et en jetant une volée de sorts en direction de Severus.

« Merde, » jura Severus, quand il les bloqua tous sauf un, un Maléfice de Bloque Jambes. Il mit fin au sort d'un rapide _Finite_, mais Harry avait alors déjà disparu. Le transplanage à courte distance pouvait être quasiment silencieux, le bruit du transplanage provenant du corps qui se reconstituait en son entier. Avec les courtes distances que parcourait Harry dans ces duels, il n'y avait aucune nécessité pour le corps de 'se rappeler' la forme qu'il avait avant le transplanage. La plupart des sorciers expérimentaient un brin de désorientation quand ils transplanaient et ne pouvaient donc pas l'utiliser en duel, mais Harry semblait être parmi les très rares sorciers à avoir surmonté cet obstacle.

Harry réapparut sur le côté et laissa tomber quelque chose sur le sol, disparaissant avant qu'il ne le touche. Severus donna un léger coup de baguette pour faire disparaître l'objet, quel qu'il soit, avant qu'il ne se déclenche, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Il se protégea rapidement tandis que la clairière se remplissait d'un brouillard d'un violet intense, très probablement une autre invention de _Weasley & Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_, qui restait contenu dans les sorts de protection mis et tenus en place par Remus. Il entendit un rire au bord de la clairière où ce dernier les observait et gardait un œil, et une oreille et le nez aux aguets, afin d'empêcher toute possible intrusion. C'étaient le rire de deux personnes bien distinctes.

« Et qu'est-ce que cela fait exactement ? » Grommela Snape.

Le rire s'accentua, « Si tu abaisses ton bouclier, tu le sauras ! »

« Harry ! » La voix de Severus claqua dans le brouillard. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. « Combien de temps cela prend pour que cette… chose se dissipe ? »

« Quelques heures, » sa voix était très proche. Harry arriva à ses côtés avec un Sortilège de Têtenbulle en place. Ce qui signifiait probablement que le brouillard devait être inhalé, et non entrer en contact avec la peau. Harry frappa son bouclier avant de reculer hors de sa vue. « Mais tu es supposé détruire la capsule. »

Severus lança son propre Sortilège de Têtenbulle et laissa son bouclier s'évanouir, juste avant qu'un sort ne prenne sa direction. Il dévia le sort et l'entendit frapper le bouclier qui protégeait Remus et les arbres entourant la clairière. Harry pourrait aisément retrouver sa trace s'il utilisait son empathie et Severus devrait être encore plus vigilant que d'habitude.

Des sorts volaient vers lui de toutes les directions. Harry transplanait tout autour de la clairière et lançait des sorts dès qu'il réapparaissait. Severus admira la force et la rapidité avec lesquelles son fils lançaient les sorts, en particulier parce qu'il n'en donnait aucun avertissement. Severus se sentirait bientôt à la place de l'élève au lieu de celle de l'enseignant.

Il y avait un moyen de s'en sortir, mais cela l'obligerait à se sacrifier pour attraper Harry. Severus cria à haute voix, annulant tous les sorts à l'intérieur de leur clairière bien protégée, _Finite Incatatem !_

« Merde ! » Jura Harry, la voix étrangement haut perchée.

Severus fut sur le point de lancer une remontrance à Harry pour son langage, quand il se retrouva à flotter la tête en bas et à prendre lentement de la hauteur. Harry s'y était apparemment préparé, ou alors avait réagi très rapidement, puisque Severus sentit les sorts de protection de la clairière se dissoudre et une corde lui entourer la taille. Le brouillard, qui n'était plus retenu par les sorts, s'éleva et disparut. Severus remarqua qu'Harry les avait tous deux attachés à un arbre.

Une fois que le brouillard eut disparu, Remus entra dans la clairière et leva les yeux vers eux, en riant. Contrairement à la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait fait flotter Severus la tête à l'envers, ses robes restèrent où elles devaient être, défiant la gravité. Harry le foudroyait du regard, ses bras croisés, depuis l'autre bout de la clairière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? » Severus s'aperçut que sa voix était également haut perchée, comme s'il pinçait son nez et élevait sa voix de quelques octaves.

« C'est du gaz, de l'Hélium, » répondit Harry. Severus ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix pour éviter de lancer un sort à Harry. Cela n'aurait probablement pas fonctionné de toute façon. Le côté Hélium expliquait un certain nombre de choses, cependant. « C'est censé être utilisé à l'intérieur, et permettre de marcher sur les plafonds. Ça va s'atténuer progressivement… »

La voix d'Harry était en train de perdre sa tonalité aigue et grinçante, et était de plus en plus grave alors qu'ils flottaient vers le sol et se retrouvaient à l'endroit. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Severus donna une chiquenaude à sa baguette et fit disparaitre la corde désormais lâche qui l'avait empêché de flotter de plus en plus haut.

« Alors, euh, la leçon est finie ? » Demanda un Harry penaud, tentant en vain de cacher son sourire alors qu'il faisait également disparaitre sa corde.

Severus lui lança un regard furieux, « Ne teste plus jamais un seul produit des jumeaux sur moi. »

« Je le jure, » Harry leva ses mains, paumes en avant en signe de reddition.

« Ceci est un tout autre sujet, » déclara sévèrement Severus qui pointa Harry du doigt. « Surveille-moi cette bouche que tu as. Tu n'es pas assez vieux pour que je ne te la lave pas avec du savon pour ton langage plus que coloré. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, « Je… »

« Je suis ton père, » lui rappela Severus, reconnaissant du fait qu'il pouvait au moins dominer Harry de toute sa taille puisque ses regards avaient en grande partie cessé de faire leur effet.

Harry ferma la bouche et hocha la tête, « Oui, Monsieur. »

Remus les interrompit alors, « Nous devrions y aller. Je pense que nous sommes sur le point d'avoir de la compagnie. »

Severus hocha la tête et fit signe au loup-garou d'ouvrir la voie. Ils trouvèrent leur chemin à travers les arbres, n'empruntant pas le moindre petit chemin tracé, mais s'appuyant sur le fait que Remus connaissait la forêt comme sa poche et sur son sens de l'orientation pour les ramener à Poudlard.

_SS sss SS sss SS_

Les dresseurs de dragons étaient présents à l'école depuis près de trois semaines entières, avec les jeunes dragons qui guérissaient lentement mais grandissaient rapidement à présent. Hagrid était de la meilleure des humeurs, rêvassant autour des dragons et discutant d'eux avec quiconque voulait l'entendre. Severus faisait tout pour éviter le demi géant, encore davantage que d'habitude. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de gros lézards plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Le babillage d'Harry à leur sujet était déjà assez horrible comme ça. Severus sentait qu'Harry cachait quelque chose, mais ne le força pas à en parler. Son enfant avait bien le droit à quelques secrets après tout.

Draco Malfoy fut le sujet d'une nuit de discussion très intéressante au sein de l'Ordre. La nuit où Harry avait forcé le Serpentard à parler avec son Directeur de Maison, Malfoy avait révélé la substance de leurs conversations, y compris celle en haut de la Tour le jour de l'anniversaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Severus avait été très fier de son fils.

« C'est un Malfoy, » souligna inutilement Molly Weasley. « Nous ne pouvons certainement pas lui faire confiance. »

Remus la regarda fixement, sa voix tranquille portant dans toute la pièce et exigeant l'attention de tous, « Il y a ceux qui ont dit la même chose au sujet de Severus, et de Sirius. Le nom ne fait pas le sorcier. »

Severus leva un sourcil. Le loup-garou le défendait, lui ? Alastor Moody avait sa mine renfrognée des grands jours, surtout qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui exprimaient fréquemment leurs doutes sur la loyauté de Severus.

Les arguments, en majorité contre le jeune Malfoy, continuèrent à pleuvoir pendant près d'une heure avant qu'Albus ne les interrompent, « Severus, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Potter semble lui faire confiance, » ricana Severus pour les apparences, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas une approbation, du moins en ce qui le concernait. « Draco Malfoy est un enfant gâté, arrogant, égoïste, sectaire. » Il y eut un accord quasi général autour de la table, et Remus, Albus et Minerva le regardèrent tous avec au moins un sourcil plus haut que la normale.

« Il est aussi très intelligent, rusé et politiquement engagé et réfléchi. Comme vous le savez tous, Potter a cette tendance à errer les couloirs du château après le couvre-feu. Malfoy et lui sont tombés l'un sur l'autre un soir, et plutôt que de se lancer des sorts jusqu'à s'assommer l'un l'autre, ils ont parlé.

« Potter a été plutôt convaincant, et a réussi à renforcer la plupart des doutes qui se formaient déjà dans l'esprit de Malfoy, » Severus fronça les sourcils. « Ça s'est passé seulement deux jours avant le dix-septième anniversaire de Malfoy et vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Lucius a été renié et Narcissa exilée dans le Sud de la France.

« Draco Malfoy fait de son mieux pour remettre le nom des Malfoy parmi ceux qui sont respectés et non ceux qui sont craints… bien qu'il ne s'opposerait sans doute pas à une certaine peur, » sourit-il narquoisement, Serpentard toujours. « Il a donné de l'argent à des organismes de bienfaisance qui sont clairement anti-Mangemorts. Il a même une petite amie dont la mère est une Née-de-Moldus qui était à Gryffondor, et ils sortent ensemble depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. »

Cette dernière information fut celle qui convertit la grande majorité de l'Ordre. C'était un fait connu de tous que les Malfoy ne s'étaient jamais 'salis' en s'associant avec qui que ce soit qui n'ait pas au moins trois générations de Sang Pur derrière, ou avec qui que ce soit qui ait été réparti à Gryffondor. Le consensus général de l'Ordre fut de garder un œil sur Malfoy, et peut-être de lui offrir une place à sa sortie de l'école. Il serait sans aucun doute un allié précieux.

_Ss sss SS sss sS_

Charlie n'avait pas assisté à cette réunion de l'Ordre malgré sa présence sur l'île. Il y avait toujours un dragon à Poudlard qui avait besoin de soins. Les six autres étaient partis en volant vers la Roumanie avec les deux autres dresseurs de dragons les guidant avec leurs balais. Le jeune dragon qui restait avait brisé son aile et ne serait pas capable de voler avant qu'elle ne guérisse complètement.

En début de matinée, Severus avait observé de loin Harry et Charlie prendre soin du dragon. A présent de la taille d'un petit poney, le dragon semblait réagir au toucher d'Harry, elle se pencha vers lui et frotta sa tête contre sa poitrine. Même aussi petite qu'elle l'était pour le moment, elle était tout de même assez large et Charlie devait stabiliser Harry par derrière quand elle faisait cela.

Severus se rendait compte qu'Harry avait un don pour travailler avec les dragons, don qui était totalement étranger à son statut de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ou au fait de lutter contre des mages noirs, et qui n'avait pas l'attention des médias. Harry allait être attiré par tout ça comme un Sombrals l'était par le sang.

Bien que Severus aurait préféré qu'Harry choisisse une profession moins dangereuse, y compris de rejoindre les Aurors ou de jouer professionnellement au Quidditch, il avait le sentiment que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'attrait qu'ils avaient pu avoir dans les années précédentes. Harry clamait haut et fort son dégoût pour le Ministère et haïssait tout type de publicité.

« Pas question, » la voix d'Harry parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Severus à la table des professeurs. Il semblait complètement furibond, « Il en est fichtrement hors de question ! »

C'était l'un de ces moments où le silence se faisait à la seconde où une personne disait quelque chose de plutôt embarrassant. Harry rougit quand il sembla se rendre compte que toute la Grande Salle avait entendu son éclat de colère et le fixait du regard. Sa respiration était saccadée et Severus sentit un crépitement d'énergie. Minerva commença à se lever, sans doute pour le réprimander pour son langage, mais Albus posa une main sur son bras pour la retenir.

Harry se leva avec un morceau de parchemin froissé dans une main et sortit à grands pas de la Salle. Ses amis échangèrent un regard, mais Charlie se leva immédiatement pour le suivre, après quoi Hermione et Ginny empêchèrent Ron de les suivre également. Severus attendit que la Grande Salle revienne à son niveau sonore habituel, avant de se glisser en douce par la porte à l'arrière de la table des professeurs. Le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard commençait une heure plus tard, et Severus avait donc une bonne idée de l'endroit où Harry s'était enfui.

Le bruit sec des portes de casiers qui claquaient confirma l'hypothèse de Severus. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du vestiaire de Gryffondor, se demandant si sa présence serait voulue ou non.

« Harry, » déclara fermement Charlie entre deux portes qui claquaient brutalement. « Harry… Arrête ça déjà… et dis-moi… dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Les portes cessèrent de claquer après un coup particulièrement fort, « Lis ça. »

Severus attendit. Il savait qu'il écoutait à la porte une conversation dans laquelle il n'avait pas sa place… mais cela ne l'avait jamais arrêté avant et il était espion depuis si longtemps... Il ignora complètement que c'était ce type de comportement qui avait failli le tuer quand il avait quinze ans.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche, » Charlie avait l'air un peu confus.

Il y eut un coup sourd, comme si Harry avait frappé sa tête contre l'un des casiers dont il avait claqué encore et encore les portes quelques minutes auparavant, « Ne vois-tu pas ? Ils ne veulent pas de moi. Ils veulent le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, l'Elu, le Goldenboy de Gryffondor, ou je ne sais guère quel autre surnom débile ils me donnent, pas Harry. Jamais Harry. Sans cette foutue cicatrice… il n'y a rien chez moi qui… Personne ne voudrait d'un … ne veut… petit idiot malingre… juste une cicatrice… » Harry semblait quasiment au bord des larmes à présent. « Je ne vois même pas pourquoi toi, tu veux de moi. »

Severus tressaillit et grimaça. La voix de son fils avait baissé jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un murmure et cette dernière phrase avait été dite si doucement qu'il avait failli ne pas l'entendre. Il savait que l'estime de soi d'Harry était assez faible, surtout après ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs d'Harry, mais il ne savait que c'était à ce point. Et il pensait sincèrement que ça allait mieux.

Charlie rit doucement, « Tu es loin d'être idiot, et regarde dans ce miroir, Harry. Ne vois-tu pas à quel point tu es magnifique ? » Severus put entendre un reniflement. « Mais même si tu n'étais pas magnifique, je n'en aurais rien à faire. Je me fiche royalement de ta cicatrice, ou de ta notoriété, ou de ton argent, ou de ton héritage. Je me soucie de toi et je me soucie de ce qui est là-dedans. »

« C'est vrai ? » Le désespoir dans la voix hachée de son fils fut douloureux pour Severus.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse à cette question, seulement le bruit léger d'une porte de casier qui reçoit l'impact d'un corps. Severus quitta les vestiaires, n'ayant aucun désir d'entendre ce qui allait certainement suivre. Il ferma la porte, et mit un sort de verrouillage assez fort pour que les jeunes Weasley aient besoin de Granger pour l'ouvrir, alertant au passage Harry et Charlie de l'arrivée imminente de l'équipe de Quidditch.

« Merci, » dit doucement Severus, dont la peine transparaissait presque dans la voix, lorsque Charlie se joignit à lui dans les gradins peu de temps après.

Charlie prit la couleur écarlate des Weasley, « Une des sociétés qui fabrique du matériel de Quidditch voulait qu'il pose comme modèle pour eux. »

Severus grogna, « Il déteste être pris en photo. »

« Ouais, » Charlie sourit, tournant son regard vers le vestiaire des joueurs. « Toute l'équipe est en train d'avoir un bon fou rire à ce sujet en ce moment. »

Les gradins se remplirent rapidement, la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard attiraient toujours plein de monde, parce qu'elle donnait toujours lieu aux meilleurs jeux. Minerva s'assit entre Severus et Charlie. Les deux Directeurs de Maison s'asseyaient toujours côte à côte pendant ces matches, c'était plus aisé ainsi de se moquer des fautes de l'équipe de l'autre et de se vanter des victoires de leur propre équipe. Entre les années où Charlie avait fait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor et l'arrivée d'Harry dans cette équipe dès sa Première Année, Severus avait rarement eu la main haute. Il se prépara pour le jeu, mettant en place plusieurs stratégies pour narguer Minerva et la faire monter sur ses grands chevaux. C'était toujours satisfaisant, et ils appréciaient tous les deux la rivalité entre leurs Maisons. Terriblement.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : La relation entre Charlie et Harry a bien évolué, je trouve, et vous ?

Même si ce manque de confiance en lui d'Harry est triste, je trouve très joli ce moment où Charlie le rassure sur ses "sentiments", tout en restant bloqué par la limite posée par Harry qui ne veut pas que son "petit ami" fasse les frais de sa réputation...

Prochain chapitre dans la semaine si tout se passe bien !

Merci Beaucoup et A bientôt !


	45. Chapter 45

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Quarante Cinq

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

La bouche de Charlie réclama la sienne et Harry fut aussitôt transporté vers un état de bien-être. Les compagnies qui souhaitaient tirer profit de la renommée du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu furent immédiatement oubliées. Par Merlin, Harry se moquait même du Quidditch à cet instant. Laissons donc les Serpentard jouer la finale pour la Coupe contre Serdaigle. Il pourrait retenter sa chance l'année suivante de toute façon.

« Ne doute jamais, Harry, » le murmure rauque et profond et le souffle chaud qui chatouillaient son oreille envoyèrent son sang valser directement entre ses jambes, « que tu es celui que je veux. »

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, la laissant cogner dans un bruit métallique contre la porte d'un casier. Charlie l'embrassa le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, avant de descendre sur sa poitrine en déboutonnant sa chemise au fur et à mesure, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il fut agenouillé devant lui. Charlie se hâtait, loin du rythme qu'il aimait prendre habituellement, si lent qu'il rendait à chaque fois Harry complètement fou, mais ils savaient tous deux que six personnes chercheraient bientôt à entrer dans cette pièce où ils se trouvaient.

Ce fut pressé et rapide, rude et doux à la fois, et Harry vint de manière explosive dans la bouche de Charlie, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier. Tous ses os n'étaient plus que gélatine et c'était un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout. Charlie s'assura qu'Harry soit propre avant de remonter pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Son propre goût sur la langue de Charlie fut presque suffisant pour qu'Harry soit à nouveau excité et pour lui donner envie de recommencer, ou plutôt de continuer leur activité, mais les coups frappés à la porte ne laissèrent pas ces pensées progresser.

« Harry, comment diable faisons-nous pour entrer ? » Cria Ron, clairement frustré.

Harry sourit dans le cou de Charlie puis tourna la tête vers la porte, « As-tu essayé de tourner la poignée et de pousser la porte ? En général, j'ai remarqué que cela fonctionnait bien. »

Charlie rit au dépens de son jeune frère et Harry pouvait pratiquement voir le rouge des joues de Ron, « Ça fonctionnerait si tu n'avais pas fermé cette foutue porte ! »

Harry leva un sourcil vers Charlie, qui secoua la tête, « J'ai laissé la porte ouverte, je pense. » Les sourcils d'Harry grimpèrent encore et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ron les aurait tués s'il était tombé sur eux. « Oui ben, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui se passe quoi que soit entre nous avant le match. »

« Peux-tu ouvrir la porte pendant que je m'habille, s'il te plait, » lui sourit Harry. Il réfléchit un instant, « Peux-tu également essayer de voir qui a verrouillé la porte ? »

Harry sortit son équipement de Quidditch de son casier et revêtit rapidement sa robe pendant que Charlie cherchait à ouvrir la porte. Il était sur le point de mettre ses protèges poignets et protèges tibias lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que le reste de l'équipe entra. Ron avait l'air légèrement nauséeux lorsqu'il s'avança vers Harry.

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, dis-moi que vous n'étiez pas en train de … » Supplia doucement son meilleur ami.

Harry éclata de rire, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? Imaginais-tu que je coucherais avec ton frère juste avant un match ? » Le visage de Ron prit une nuance verte des plus intéressantes à ces mots et Harry lui tapota l'épaule. « Calme-toi et change-toi, Capitaine. La porte était encore ouverte quand nous sommes entrés. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a fermée. »

Ron se retourna et ouvrit son propre casier. Charlie vint les rejoindre, le rouge Weasley de ses joues trahissait son mortel embarras. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à son frère avant d'aller se changer dans un endroit où il ne pourrait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, « C'était Snape. »

« Il… » Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « Bon sang, comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez vu. »

« Vu ? Déjà ? » Murmura Charlie, le rouge de ses joues s'effaçant et laissant place à une teinte plus pâle, inhabituelle chez le dresseur de dragons.

Harry essayait encore de bannir les images qui avaient aussitôt refait surface dans son esprit, « Cours d'Occlumancie. C'était le seul moyen de m'aider à hisser mes barrières… et ça a fonctionné… un peu trop bien. J'ai eu la vision de quelques scènes moi aussi. »

Charlie frissonna, « Ok… je vais le rejoindre dans les gradins et faire semblant que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu. Bonne chance. »

« Merci Charlie… pour tout, » sourit Harry, se sentant beaucoup mieux que trente minutes plus tôt.

Charlie se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille, « Tu peux retourner la faveur plus tard, si tu le souhaites. »

Harry frappa le bras de Charlie, « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais ! » Il regarda autour de lui et vit que le reste de l'équipe s'était déjà rassemblée de l'autre côté des casiers, « Mais je pourrais bien te prendre au mot ce soir. »

« Harry, Ramène ton cul par ici ! » Cria Ron.

Harry rejoignit l'équipe pour le speech et les tactiques de dernière minute de Ron. Charlie les salua tous, « Amusez-vous bien, les gars ! »

« On dirait qu'Harry a déjà bien commencé sans nous ! » Rappela Ginny alors que son frère se dirigeait vers la porte, avant de se retourner vers Harry, « Que s'est-il passé ce matin ? »

Harry put sentir la chaleur envahir son visage, « Euh, rien du tout… »

« Foutaises, Harry, » affirma Ron, foudroyé du regard et frappé derrière la tête par Katie pour avoir juré devant le Seconde Année de l'équipe, lequel était plié en deux de rire devant leurs pitreries. « Si ce n'était rien, tu ne te serais pas enfui de la Grande Salle comme ça. »

Harry avait encore la lettre dans sa poche, elle était tombée par terre et il ne l'avait remarquée qu'après avoir fermé son casier. Il la tendit à Ron et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le rire de Ron retentir, suivi par un cri de Ginny, puis les différents rires du reste de l'équipe.

« Oh Harry, » s'exclama Ginny avec un air rêveur, « ça serait vraiment génial ! »

Harry leva les yeux et fut plus que tenté de demander à Ginny si elle avait récemment été frappée par un Cognard, « Génial ? C'est ridicule ! Il y a plus de chance qu'une boule de neige survive en enfer… »

« Oh mais, Harry, tu serais vraiment fabuleux là-dedans, » déclara Katie avec les yeux fermés et un soupir contemplatif.

Harry resta bouche bée face à elles, incapable d'articuler le moindre son.

« Euh les gars ? » Ron semblait de plus en plus irrité, « Nous avons un match à jouer, non ? A moins que vous ne vouliez que j'aille déclarer forfait afin que vous puissiez planifier la carrière de mannequin d'Harry ? »

Diverses pièces d'équipement de secours volèrent vers Ron, qui, étant leur Gardien, fut heureusement capable de toutes les bloquer. Il foudroya son équipe du regard, et commença un discours d'encouragement pré-match capable de rivaliser avec ceux d'Oliver Wood. Katie et Harry, les seuls joueurs qui restaient de cette équipe, échangèrent un regard et s'assirent ensemble.

« Est-ce que c'est moi, ou bien les Capitaines sont de pire en pire au fil des ans ? » Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, « Je pense que Ron a pour objectif de battre le record de Wood avant que nous ne finissions Poudlard. Angelina n'a pas eu assez de temps pour y parvenir. »

« Eh bien, il maitrise déjà la partie vestiaire, » rit Katie.

« Si vous êtes enfin prêts, vous deux ? » Demanda un Ron maussade, les yeux fixés sur eux.

Harry et Katie se redressèrent et hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, avant de partir dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire. Ils s'arrêtèrent néanmoins au même moment, avant de se regarder avec horreur. Ce fut Harry qui mit les mots sur la pensée qui les avait traversés tous deux en même temps, « Merlin soit loué, nous sommes devenus Fred et George. »

La voix de Colin s'élevait clairement dans la zone de rassemblement et les Gryffondor prirent leur envol en formation serrée. Ils firent un tour du terrain pendant que leurs noms étaient annoncés et prirent leurs places face à leurs homologues de Serpentard.

« Chouette balai, Malfoy, » commenta Harry avec un geste du menton vers le balai.

Malfoy hocha la tête, « Eclair de Feu X. Je ne battrai jamais un Supernova avec un Nimbus. »

Harry sourit, les yeux brillants de détermination, et son sourire trouva une réponse en face de lui, « Bien. J'aime les défis. »

« Dans ce cas, le perdant paye les tournées de Firewhiskey, pendant le dernier week-end de Pré-Au-Lard, » Malfoy lui tendit sa main.

Harry la lui serra, en même temps que leurs capitaines faisaient de même quelques mètres plus bas, « Je suis impatient d'y être. Juste pour que tu le saches, Je préfère le Stróice an Diabhal. Personne ne fait le whisky mieux que les Ecossais. » Il se lécha les lèvres subtilement.

Malfoy haussa les sourcils et ils s'élancèrent l'un et l'autre quand le Souafle fut jeté, le Vif d'Or et les Cognards libérés. Le vent ébouriffa leurs robes et ils commencèrent à tourner autour du terrain chacun dans son sens, sans filer l'autre mais au contraire cherchant le Vif chacun de son côté. Harry remarqua un net changement dans la manière de jouer de Malfoy. Il semblait avoir gagné autant de confiance en lui que son personnage public. Harry grimaça un sourire et se prépara pour un match tendu.

Les deux Attrapeurs poussaient leurs balais à leurs limites, effectuant une sorte de danse en l'air élaborée tout en cherchant un reflet doré. Tous deux tentèrent plusieurs feintes, mais ne réussirent pas une seule fois à attirer l'autre dans leur giron. Harry ne put empêcher le sourire qui resta sur son visage tout au long du match. C'était très certainement le meilleur match de Quidditch dans lequel il n'ait jamais joué.

Il y eut un reflet doré à côté de la section Serdaigle des gradins étudiants et Harry vit du coin de l'œil que Malfoy avait vu la même chose que lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au score en se couchant sur son balai pour le meilleur aérodynamisme possible. Ils étaient chacun à un côté opposé du terrain, mais à distance égale du Vif d'Or, et furent bientôt au coude à coude, leurs genoux et épaules se cognant régulièrement, essayant d'écarter l'autre Attrapeur de la course.

« Abandonne maintenant, Potter, » se moqua Malfoy. « Tu n'as pas une chance ! »

« Prépare tes galions, Malfoy, » contra Harry avec bonhomie. « Je vais te faire rouler sous la table ! »

Le Vif d'Or était rapide et sournois ce jour, les menant dans une poursuite qui perturba autant les spectateurs que les autres joueurs. Les Cognards volaient rapidement et furieusement, ils durent tous deux dévier à plusieurs reprises de leur vol, roulant sur eux-mêmes pour esquiver les balles vicieuses. Les deux Attrapeurs avaient la main tendue, Harry avait juste une fraction d'avance. Il pouvait sentir les plumes sur le bout de ses doigts…

… et le Vif d'Or vira à droite et en arrière, directement dans la main tendue de Malfoy.

Les deux Attrapeurs s'arrêtèrent brutalement et se regardèrent. Le visage de Malfoy avait une expression abasourdie et Harry aurait souhaité avoir un appareil photo à cet instant. Au lieu de cela, il n'aurait plus qu'à supplier Albus de lui permettre de préserver ce moment dans une Pensine afin de le partager avec le Serpentard blond un jour à l'avenir.

« Eh bien, qui donc a attrapé le Vif d'Or ? » Cria la voix de Colin.

Les Attrapeurs se retournèrent et virent ce que l'école toute entière observait en silence. Le score était de 200 pour Gryffondor, à 10 pour Serpentard.

« Abrutis, » commença Malfoy avec un grognement, que l'insulte soit dirigée vers ses coéquipiers ou vers l'équipe de Gryffondor, Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il se tourna vers Harry et grimaça un sourire, auquel Harry répondit sans hésitation. « Alors qui a gagné le pari ? »

« Je paierai pour la première tournée, » déclara Harry, magnanime. « Tu offres la seconde. »

« D'accord. »

Harry frappa amicalement Malfoy dans le dos, le faisant presque tomber de son balai tant le Serpentard était distrait, « Bon match, Draco, » et il s'éloigna en cercles descendants.

Malfoy leva son poing en l'air triomphalement et fit quelques cercles au-dessus d'Harry.

« Je n'y crois pas ! » S'exclama Colin. « L'Attrapeur de Serpentard a attrapé le Vif d'Or, mais Gryffondor gagne 200 à 160 ! Gryffondor jouera pour la Coupe de Quidditch ! »

Ron s'approcha d'Harry, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Nous étions tous les deux derrière lui, mais le Vif d'Or a tourné à la dernière seconde dans sa main, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Ça pourrait arriver à n'importe qui. C'est probablement le meilleur match que nous ayons joué, Malfoy et moi, mais si le Vif n'avait pas fait ça, je l'aurais certainement attrapé. Il le sait. »

Ginny s'était joint à eux et avait entendu l'histoire. Elle secoua la tête, « Bon sang. Tu vas bien, Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire, « Hey, même Krum n'attrape pas le Vif d'Or à chaque match. Bon travail, Ginny. »

« Bon ? » Katie venait de voler jusqu'à eux. « Nous avons été fantastiques, ouais ! »

L'équipe de Gryffondor fit un dernier tour d'honneur avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires pour se changer et se hâter vers la Tour pour la fête que Seamus et Dean devaient organiser pendant qu'ils se débarrasser de leur sueur sous la douche. Les Gryffondor quittèrent leur vestiaire pour se retrouver face à face avec les Serpentard qui sortaient du leur au même moment. Le seul d'entre eux qui avait l'air un tant soit peu content était Malfoy.

« Bonne chance contre Serdaigle la semaine prochaine, » s'écria Harry. « Je veux une autre chance de te botter les fesses ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de chance, Potter, » plaisanta Malfoy. « Certaines personnes ont du talent. »

Harry secoua la tête et eut un large sourire, « Continue de te répéter cela à longueur de journée, Malfoy, et peut-être qu'un jour ton rêve deviendra réalité ! »

Les autres Gryffondor entourèrent Harry et l'encerclèrent jusqu'à la Tour, ne laissant pas une chance à Malfoy d'obtenir le dernier mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous deux ? » Demanda Ron, l'air quelque peu perturbé.

Harry soupira, « Oh, laisse tomber, Ron. Il est le seul dans cette école qui a une chance de me battre. La seule chance que Serdaigle a de gagner, c'est que leurs Poursuiveurs fassent la même chose que les nôtres aujourd'hui. Cho ne s'est pas du tout améliorée ces dernières années. Je préfère avoir un vrai défi lorsque nous jouerons pour la coupe. Les Serpentard étaient hors-jeu aujourd'hui. »

« Mais Malfoy ! » Protesta Ron.

Ginny décida d'avancer ses quelques mornilles, « T'a-t-il dit la moindre chose ces derniers mois, Ron ? T'a-t-il insulté, toi ou Hermione, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? »

« Non, » déclara Ron, bien qu'à contrecœur et en secouant la tête.

« Alors donne au petit saligaud une chance ! » S'exclama Ginny. « Si Percy peut nous tourner le dos, Malfoy peut tourner le dos à sa famille. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et murmura, « Tu ne t'entends pas si mal avec Snape à présent, et il était tout aussi mauvais voire pire. »

« Mais il… » Devant la lueur d'avertissement qui brilla dans les yeux d'Harry, Ron se tut et se rendit en hochant la tête.

Ils suivirent le reste de l'équipe dans leur Salle Commune et furent accueillis par des acclamations. Une large banderole était pendue au monde. Plusieurs lions rugissant y proclamaient, « Gryffondor pour la Coupe », slogan que reprirent en hurlant leurs camarades maintes et maintes fois pendant les lions rugissaient et couraient autour des lettres.

La fête commença lentement, la musique émanant du système sans fil d'un des étudiants. Le match avait duré jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, et les Gryffondor mangèrent dans leur Salle Commune. Jeux d'échecs, cartes, et Bavboules firent très bientôt leur apparition et les différents jeux se répartirent tout autour de la salle. Une nouvelle fournée de matériel provenant de _Weasley & Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux _fut apportée de la chambre des garçons de Sixième Année, mais également de celle de Ginny. La fête dura jusqu'au dîner, fourni par les Elfes de Maison, et bien au-delà. Charlie et Harry quittèrent la Salle Commune à plusieurs reprises pour surveiller le dragon en rémission, jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid leur dise de ne pas manquer leur fête. Il promit de les prévenir si Gwendolen, le dragon nouvellement baptisé par Hagrid, avait besoin d'eux.

Le Couvre-Feu était à présent bien passé, et la plupart des plus jeunes étudiants étaient montés se coucher, quand Dean reprit le rôle de barman à un Quatrième Année qui avait distribué les Bièraubeurres et le jus de citrouille. Il tendit une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, déjà ouverte, à Harry en l'accompagnant d'un clin d'œil. Harry en prit une gorgée… avant de regarder curieusement Dean.

Dean se pencha au-dessus du bar et murmura, « C'est un cocktail Bièrraubeurre avec un doigt d'Odgen, une de mes spécialités. »

Harry vida sa bouteille, leva quatre doigts, et Dean lui tendit quatre bouteilles. Harry les tint par l'encolure et les distribua à Ron, Hermione et Charlie, qui étaient assis sur un des canapés devant le feu. Harry s'assit sur le sol devant Charlie et observa la réaction de ses amis quand ils portèrent leur boisson à leur bouche. Ron eut un large sourire quand il eut avalé une gorgée, et les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

« Harry ! » Siffla la jeune sorcière. « Nous sommes encore mineurs. »

« Tu n'étais pas la dernière à boire du whisky sur le lit de Neville, la première nuit après notre retour, » Harry s'était relevé sur ses genoux et avait parlé juste assez fort pour que seuls eux quatre puissent entendre ce qu'il disait.

« Hermione ! » Charlie se frappa la poitrine en feignant d'être choqué. « Je pensais que tu voulais être Préfète en Chef ! Que diable dirait McGonagall ? »

Le visage d'Hermione était rouge vif, mais avec cette détermination typique d'Hermione, elle but la moitié de sa 'Bièraubeurre' en une gorgée, « Ce que McGonagall ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal… ni m'en faire. »

« Yes ! » Ron sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers Dean, martelant du poing sur le 'bar', « Une autre tournée, mon brave homme ! »

« Tout de suite, Monsieur ! » Dean imita le ton exagéré que Ron avait employé et lui tendit quatre bouteilles, s'en prit une cinquième, et une sixième pour Seamus qui s'était accoudé au 'bar' métamorphosé à partir d'une simple table et flirtait avec chaque personne, homme ou femme, qui venait demander une boisson.

Trois verres plus tard, la Salle Commune s'était presque entièrement vidée. Les garçons de Sixième Année, Hermione, Katie Bell et Charlie étaient les seuls encore présents. Tous les sept entouraient une table quasiment recouverte de bouteilles vides, et Dean continuait de mixer ses cocktails.

Katie avait rechigné devant la première bouteille qu'il lui avait donnée. A cause de son rôle de Préfète en Chef, elle aurait dû distribuer des douzaines de détentions pour consommation illégale d'alcool puisqu'ils étaient tous, à l'exception de Charlie, mineurs. Mais elle céda sous la pression de ses pairs, et parce qu'Hermione en avait elle aussi consommé. Aucune fille de cette école n'était prête à suivre le règlement si Hermione Granger ne le faisait pas.

Le Couvre-Feu avait sonné depuis un long moment et ils étaient encore réunis autour de la table. Harry savait qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit de toute façon. Avec la présence et l'aide de Charlie, et la suppression de la douleur de sa cicatrice, Harry avait décidé de ne plus prendre sa Potion Rêves Heureux. Il savait qu'il devait travailler sur les problèmes qui suscitaient ces rêves, et cette nuit serait une nuit sans la potion.

Hermione finit par trainer Ron jusqu'à la chambre des garçons, suivie par les sifflements indécents de Seamus. Harry se pencha vers Charlie, « Tu as mentionné tout à l'heure que je te devais une certaine faveur ? »

« Eh bien, je suis prêt à aller me coucher ! » Annonça immédiatement Charlie en se levant, faisant taire les rires de Neville et de Seamus d'un regard. Dean s'était endormi avec la tête au milieu des bouteilles vides.

Harry observa Charlie monter les escaliers avant de se lever à son tour et de s'étirer comme un chat, « C'est l'heure pour moi aussi d'aller me coucher. »

« Ouais, Harry, » ricana Seamus, « se coucher sans doute, mais dormir j'en doute ! »

Katie leva les yeux vers Harry et remarqua le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, ses yeux se précipitèrent vers l'escalier, et, « Harry ! Toi et Charlie ? »

Harry foudroya Seamus du regard, ce dernier était encore assez sobre pour rougir de la réprimande, et murmura à Katie, « Pas un mot, à moins que tu ne veuilles mettre sa vie en danger, ce que je ne souhaite pas, compris ? »

Katie n'était pas Préfète en Chef pour rien. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle hocha la tête. Elle se leva et serra Harry étroitement dans ses bras, « Tu auras la chance de vivre ta propre vie un jour, Harry. » Puis elle sourit et secoua la tête, « Ce sont toujours les meilleurs. »

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire et de le chasser vers l'escalier. Il entendit Seamus rire alors qu'il quittait la Salle, « Pas tout à fait, ma chère Katie. Notre cher Harry beurre son pain de chaque côté de la tartine. »

C'était plus qu'Harry n'avait besoin d'entendre. Il hâta son pas dans les escaliers, énonçant clairement le mot de passe ouvrant la chambre réservée à un Préfet en Chef de Gryffondor mais occupée par Charlie pendant son séjour. Charlie l'attendait à côté de la porte et le souleva dans ses bras à l'instant où il la franchit. Harry entoura le sorcier roux de ses jambes tandis que ce dernier traversait la chambre et les déposait tous deux sur le lit.

Harry embrassa Charlie avec passion et les fit rouler afin de chevaucher le sorcier plus âgé, déterminé à tenir sa promesse et à payer sa dette.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Je voulais vous poster ce chapitre hier soir, mais un magnifique ciel bleu, et un chat plutôt persistant (je travaille avec un clavier sur les genoux) ont eu raison de mon timing. Je n'ai pas réussi à le finir et le relire hier soir…

Un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup même si j'avoue avoir un faible pour ce qui va suivre !

Rendez-vous jeudi soir pour la suite et merci à tous pour vos encouragements.

A bientôt !


	46. Chapter 46

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Quarante Six

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Ce n'était pas un bon signe… vraiment pas un bon signe. Les gardes postés à l'extérieur des grottes avaient semblé ravis de voir Severus, ce qui signifiait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de mauvaise humeur. Quand Severus entra dans la Salle du Trône, le Premier Cercle était présent dans son ensemble, y compris Malfoy, McNair, Nott, Avery, Rockwood…

Merde, merde, merde !

Severus jura intérieurement, avant de se reprocher l'utilisation de ce langage vulgaire. Il passait bien trop de temps auprès d'Harry. Il était censé apprendre les bonnes manières à son fils, et non lui emprunter ses mauvaises habitudes. Bien sûr, si une situation devait entrainer l'utilisation de quelques jurons…

« C'est si gentil à toi de te joindre à nous, Severus, » un ricanement sinistre envahit la Salle et le sang de Severus se glaça dans ses veines. _Endoloris !_

Le sortilège impardonnable Doloris lui fut lancé plus sévèrement qu'une punition standard ne l'expliquait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la capacité de faire varier l'intensité de la douleur provoquée, et c'était de loin la pire version du sortilège que Severus ait jamais reçu. Severus grinça des dents et fit de son mieux pour ne pas crier, même lorsque ses muscles le lâchèrent et qu'il s'écroula sur le sol. Ce dernier était inégal et du sable s'égrenait en petites plaques sur la roche de la grotte. Le sortilège fut levé et Severus se força à se relever. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Le Cercle se referma autour d'eux, bloquant toute sortie pour Severus. Cette action était le signe ultime que la carrière d'espion de Severus était terminé, et que sa vie n'était pas loin de subir le même sort.

« Tu as toujours été l'un des meilleurs, Severus, » le Seigneur des Ténèbres caressa le visage de Severus. Ce dernier resta immobile, pas disposé pour une mornille à leur donner la moindre satisfaction d'une réaction. « Bien sûr, tu dois être bon pour penser être capable de me trahir. Je suis très déçu de toi, Severus, vraiment très déçu. Tu me servais si bien, et tu es tombé face aux ruses de ce vieux fou adorant les Moldus et son précieux protégé. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna autour de Severus, qui ne bougea toujours pas. Ce bâtard pouvait le frapper par derrière, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait. Il était déjà mort, et il mourrait avec dignité. Il s'excusa mentalement auprès d'Harry. Son enfant était sur le point de perdre un père pour la troisième fois dans sa courte vie, et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour empêcher le cours des choses. Il avait depuis longtemps rendu son Portoloin d'urgence à Albus par peur qu'il ne soit détecté, ou de l'utiliser prématurément dans un moment de panique et de faire sauter sa couverture.

« Tu peux toujours te racheter, mon garçon, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'oreille du brun, assez doucement pour que les autres n'entendent rien. Severus haussa simplement un sourcil. « Apporte-moi ton fils. »

Severus se mit à rire. Il rit… et rit… et il comprit enfin Karkaroff… il comprit Black. De tous les gens auxquels il aurait dû ou pu penser au moment de mourir, il fallait qu'il choisisse ce foutu cabot plein de puces. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Black s'était mis à rire quand les Aurors l'avaient embarqué. Il y avait des moments dans la vie où tout ce que vous pouviez faire était de pleurer ou de rire… alors Severus choisit de rire.

Une main osseuse vola dans les airs et frappa Severus au visage plus fort que quiconque ne l'avait jamais fait. Son rire cessa tandis que le goût âcre du sang s'infiltrait dans sa bouche. Il cracha aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un frémissement de colère parcourut le cercle de ses anciens… collègues… face à son manque de respect.

« Espèce de Sang de Bourbe immonde, » ricana Severus de son ton le plus supérieur et le plus humiliant. Longbottom en aurait certainement pissé dans son pantalon. « Tu ne vaux pas plus que la poussière sur son manteau. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres bouillait et Severus ne put s'empêcher de continuer dans sa lancée. S'il devait tomber, il le ferait de la plus spectaculaire des manières. Il sourit narquoisement, « Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai été l'espion d'Albus ? Quelques mois, un an tout au plus, n'est-ce pas ce que tu penses ? »

Severus rit de nouveau et les yeux rouges reptiliens se fixèrent sur lui. Il garda son esprit totalement occlus et sentit l'attaque de Voldemort, « Je n'ai jamais voulu de ta Marque répugnante. Je baisais avec James Potter quand nous avions seize ans et je suis tombé amoureux de lui bien avant que mon oncle ne me force à te rejoindre. Lily a célébré notre cérémonie d'union une semaine tout juste après leur propre mariage. »

Un sort de découpe frappa son dos mais Severus l'ignora, comme il ignora le sang s'écoulant sur son dos et ses jambes. Il fut de nouveau frappé… et encore… et encore.

« Ils m'ont amené à Albus quand nous avions dix-huit ans et il a toujours su tout ce que j'entendais, ce qui est bien plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. Harry Potter n'a pas deux, mais trois parents qui t'ont défié par trois fois avant le jour de sa naissance. » Severus hurlait si fort que sa voix trouvait son écho dans les tunnels de la grotte. « La Prophétie avait raison. Il est puissant, plus puissant que moi, plus puissant que toi, plus puissant qu'Albus, plus puissant que toute personne que j'ai pu rencontrer. »

Un sortilège de silence le frappa et Severus se contenta de défier le bâtard du regard. Il ignora les Mangemorts qui le foudroyaient des yeux avec dégoût. Aucun ne portait de masque, il n'y en avait jamais quand seul le Premier Cercle était convoqué. Habituellement, un espion découvert aurait été lentement torturé puis tué devant tous les Mangemorts, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les rangs inférieurs entendre ce que Severus avait crié, de les laisser savoir ce qu'un des membres du Premier Cercle avait pu faire. Il était plus que probable qu'ils n'étaient même pas au courant de l'existence de la Prophétie.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna le dos à Severus et retourna à son trône, « Occupez-vous de lui à tour de rôle, mais laissez-le en vie. Severus a encore une tâche à effectuer pour moi. »

Il resta debout sur ses pieds autant qu'il le put. Malfoy fut le premier à _s'occuper_ de lui, son ami d'enfance et protecteur. Lucius avait pris Severus sous son aile quand il avait été réparti à Serpentard et l'avait gardé à l'abri des Maraudeurs, dans une certaine mesure. Ce fut après que Malfoy eut obtenu son diplôme qu'ils devinrent réellement audacieux et que les duels et autres blagues dégénérèrent. Lucius était un salaud malade, et il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que Severus ne tombe sur ses genoux et que son vieil ami ne recule. Bien sûr, la première chose que Lucius avait faite avait été d'enlever le charme de silence. Ils voulaient tous entendre Severus hurler.

Bellatrix fut la suivante, cette chienne sadique. Elle le railla tout en le torturant, Harry connaissait bien sa méthode préférée de torture. Il s'accrocha à l'image d'Harry, de Lily et de James. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voulait vivant. Bien évidemment, rester vivant n'avait rien à voir avec finir entier ou encore sain d'esprit, mais il y avait encore une chance pour qu'il puisse revenir à son fils, même en tant que légume. Il tenta de s'empêcher de crier, mais il perdit également cette bataille. Il garda néanmoins son esprit scellé. Il ne trahirait pas son fils.

Chaque sorcier ou sorcière, Bellatrix étant la seule femme, du Premier Cercle avait souffert des conséquences de l'espionnage de Severus. Quasiment tous ses membres étaient désormais condamnés en tant que criminels, incapables de se montrer en public par peur d'être reconnus et de nouveau capturés. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait le moindre remord de se venger de Severus. Il ne pouvait plus qu'ouvrir partiellement un œil lorsqu'il entendit un doux, pratiquement indétectable 'crac' suivi par de nombreux bruits de surprise, le transplanage le plus silencieux que Severus ait jamais entendu. Il leva son œil valide pour entrevoir des pieds nus devant son visage. Les sorts avaient cessé de pleuvoir. Sa respiration était rendue laborieuse par ses côtes fissurées.

« Le prochain qui ose ne serait-ce que respirer auprès de lui meurt, » la voix d'Harry s'éleva haut et clair, avec un sérieux mortel.

« Harry, » Severus réussit à peine à faire franchir le mot à travers ses lèvres meurtries et il faillit rester dans sa gorge. Un des sortilèges avait simulé un étranglement et n'avait été levé que quelques secondes avant que son larynx ne soit écrasé, « Non. »

Harry soit ne l'avait pas entendu, soit l'ignorait. Severus sentit un léger picotement et sut aussitôt qu'Harry lui avait lancé un sort de guérison, sans baguette et silencieusement. Il était à présent capable d'ouvrir les deux yeux, mais ne pouvait pas beaucoup plus bouger. Ses blessures étaient toujours là, mais ne saignaient plus abondamment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était levé et toutes les baguettes que Severus pouvait voir étaient pointées vers Harry.

Le jeune sorcier était uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjamas, et, d'après les marques rouges sur son cou, c'était probablement un coup de chance qu'il soit un tant soit peu couvert. Alors que la vue d'une telle marque aurait agacé Severus dans toute autre situation, elle lui procura un peu de réconfort en cet instant. Au moins une personne était au courant qu'Harry avait disparu.

« Harry, » sourit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Quel plaisir, je venais à l'instant de requérir ta présence puisque je ne peux plus t'inviter directement. Notre connexion semble caduque. Mais comme tu peux l'observer, ton père n'était pas très coopératif. »

« Oh, et je t'ai manqué ? Laisse-le partir, vivant, et pas plus blessé qu'il ne l'est pour le moment, et ne lui fais plus jamais mal, que ce soit directement ou indirectement, » exigea Harry, sa baguette pointée vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à rire, « Pourquoi diantre ferais-je cela ? »

« Pour m'avoir moi, à la place, » Harry eut un petit sourire narquois, sourire qu'il avait appris de Severus. Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'effondrer. « C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Harry ! » Hurla Severus, ou du moins tenta d'hurler Severus. « Fous le camp d'ici ! »

« Tutt, tutt. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette conversation, Severus, » déclara un Seigneur des Ténèbres très amusé par la situation. _Silencio ! _« Cesse donc de nous interrompre. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à siffler, et Harry lui répondit de la même manière. Severus tenta de se relever mais un des Mangemorts conjura des cordes pour l'attacher. Il lutta, réduit au silence et pieds et poings liés, pour arrêter Harry, mais son fils se concentrait uniquement sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Severus ne réussit qu'à aggraver ses blessures déjà bien sérieuses. Ils se sifflaient l'un à l'autre, négociant en Fourchelang. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait ravi de la tournure des événements et Severus sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Harry hocha la tête, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Dis-moi le reste de la Prophétie, » exigea le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry ne leva pas les yeux de Severus et resta le dos tourné au Seigneur des Ténèbres, « Pas avant qu'il ne soit parti. »

Un autre sort de guérison lui fut lancé, et Severus remarqua qu'Harry énonçait ses sorts et utilisait sa baguette. Harry retira sa montre, celle qui lui avait été offerte par Black, et pointa sa baguette vers elle, _Portus Severus Snape !_

Harry était intelligent, Severus n'en doutait pas un instant, surtout à ce moment. Il avait des qualités de Serpentard, mais cette tendance Gryffondor à s'auto sacrifier prenait toujours le dessus. Severus serait incapable d'attraper Harry à la dernière seconde et de l'emmener avec lui. Bien sûr, si Harry avait fait autrement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les aurait tous deux immédiatement tués. La montre fut glissée sur son poignet et Harry retira les cordes qui le liaient.

Harry le serra dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille, « Je suis désolé, Papa. »

« NOOONN ! » Hurla Severus, en vain. Il pouvait à peine bouger de la position dans laquelle il avait atterri, sur le sol de la cuisine du Numéro Douze, Square Grimmauld, hurlant toujours à pleins poumons. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage meurtri et lacéré, le piquant lorsqu'elles atteignaient les plaies ouvertes. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que sa robe et ses vêtements soient en lambeaux.

« Severus ! » Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent en même temps, teintées de souci. « Snape ! »

« Je dois y retourner, » Severus tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes le lâchèrent, sans aucun doute cassées. « Je dois y retourner. » Un de ses yeux était tellement gonflé qu'il était de nouveau à moitié fermé et chaque mot qu'il prononçait était comme du feu dans sa gorge. « Je dois y retourner. »

« Severus, tu n'es pas en état pour aller où que ce soit, » la voix apaisante d'Albus ne réussit en rien à le calmer.

« Ce salaud a mon fils ! » Rugit Severus, qui avait perdu son précieux self-control depuis un bon moment. Dans toute autre situation, il aurait été amusé d'observer la moitié des Weasley devenir aussi blancs que neige pendant que l'autre moitié tourner au rouge vif. Remus n'était pas présent et Severus se souvint que la lune était pleine ce soir-là.

Des mains tremblantes aidèrent Severus à avaler une potion et ce dernier reconnut la combinaison anti douleur et potion revigorante dont il gardait l'Ordre toujours bien approvisionné, une des potions les plus puissantes qu'ils aient. Elle fut suivie par plusieurs potions de guérison. Harry n'avait guéri que le plus gros des dommages, « Où, Severus, où sont-ils ? »

C'était Charlie Weasley qui était venu à son aide et Severus remarqua que le sorcier aux cheveux roux était toujours en pantalon de pyjama, avec un teeshirt, pieds nus comme l'était Harry.

« Dans sa planque, » Severus savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas tranplaner sans laisser la moitié de son corps derrière lui et l'autre moitié arriverait Merlin seul savait où. Il s'appuya complètement sur Charlie et fut tiré sur ses pieds avant d'être pratiquement porté jusqu'à une chaise. « Il s'est offert en échange de moi. » Severus dirigea sa colère vers le Directeur, « Albus, comment diable a-t-il fait pour arriver là-bas ? Vous m'aviez juré que vous ne le laisseriez pas faire ! »

Charlie tendit d'autres potions de guérison à Severus, « Il a transplané, Severus. Je pensais qu'il avait un cauchemar. Une seconde, il était là… la suivante… »

Severus ignora le bavardage des membres de l'Ordre, qui venaient probablement de comprendre qu'ils parlaient d'Harry et que Severus l'avait appelé son fils. Severus ne pouvait même pas soulever les fioles jusqu'à sa bouche, mais Charlie s'en chargeait pour lui.

« On ne peut pas transplaner sur le domaine de Poudlard, » déclama Severus d'une voix égale, ces mots que tous avaient dits et répétés. C'était un fait établi. Il avait l'impression que le temps avait ralenti. Plus rien ne comptait à l'exception d'Harry.

« On ne peut pas survivre au Sortilège de la Mort, mais Harry l'a fait, » répondit Charlie.

Des étincelles jaillirent de la baguette d'Albus et le silence se fit instantanément, « Nous avons recherché les nouveaux quartiers généraux de Voldemort depuis qu'il s'y est installé, sans succès. Toutes nos tentatives pour rompre le Sortilège de Fidelitas le protégeant ont échoué, malgré la présence d'un des créateurs du dit sortilège à nos côtés. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'Harry trouve un moyen de s'échapper et de revenir vers nous. »

Les membres de l'Ordre se remirent aussitôt à parler tous en même temps, cherchant si quelque chose pouvait être fait pour aider Harry et questionnant Severus au sujet de Lily et James. Severus ignora toutes les questions, se sentant totalement épuisé et impuissant. Les Weasley intervinrent et expliquèrent l'union existant entre Severus, James et Lily Potter. Severus remarqua pour la première fois la présence de Granger et des plus jeunes Weasley, ces derniers avaient probablement pris un Portoloin depuis Poudlard.

Charlie s'était écroulé dans la chaise voisine à celui de Severus, et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Le jeune sorcier tremblait encore, et si Severus avait encore la moindre force, ou s'il sentait qu'il pouvait au moins bouger de quelques centimètres, il aurait aimé trouver un moyen de le réconforter.

Severus était furieux contre lui-même et contre Harry. C'était son devoir de protéger Harry, et non celui d'Harry de le protéger, lui.

« Je vais le retrouver, » déclara Charlie trop doucement pour que quiconque à l'exception de Severus ne l'entende. La pièce toute entière se tut quand il se leva et déclara plus clairement, « Je vais le retrouver. » Des larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux.

Severus, refusant de croire que Charlie pourrait réussir là où lui avait échoué, s'écria sèchement, « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux le faire ? »

Severus n'avait vraiment vu le tempérament Weasley à l'œuvre chez Molly et Ron. Il était tout aussi efficace chez Charlie, « Je suis amoureux de lui ! »

Quelques sourires épars se dessinèrent devant cet éclat de voix, pour la plupart sur les visages des frères de Charlie et de sa sœur. Molly fut celle qui sursauta le plus des personnes présentes et Arthur posa une main sur son épaule, pour la rassurer ou la restreindre, Severus n'en savait rien. Il baissa la tête.

« Vas-y, Charlie, ramène Harry à la maison, » déclara Severus dans un murmure, vaincu.

Charlie l'étreignit délicatement, conscient de toutes ses blessures, seule personne à l'exception d'Harry et d'Albus à le prendre dans ses bras depuis des années, « Je vais le ramener, Sev, je te le promets. »

Severus ne fit aucune remarque devant le raccourcissement de son prénom. Il admit que si une personne avait le droit de le faire, c'était bien Charlie Weasley. Albus pressa quelque chose dans les mains de Charlie et prononça rapidement quelques mots, dont Severus ne réussit pas à en comprendre un seul. Charlie disparut et Severus leva les yeux vers Albus qui se tenait à présent devant lui.

« Nous devrions t'amener voir Poppy, » déclara le Directeur dans une autre tentative pour calmer son désormais ex-espion.

Severus le foudroya du regard, puisque sa tête était la seule partie de son corps qu'il pouvait encore bouger… et encore, de justesse, « Je n'irai nulle part tant que je ne saurai pas que mon enfant est en sécurité. »

Un concours de volonté s'enclencha et pour la première fois, Severus gagna contre Albus Dumbledore. Le Directeur activa le réseau de Cheminette et appela son bureau. Une Minerva anxieuse lui répondit et Albus lui demanda de faire venir Poppy au Square.

Il n'y avait rien à faire si ce n'était d'attendre, et Severus vit les membres de l'Ordre parvenir un par un à la même conclusion. Tonks et Kinsley se levèrent et déclarèrent qu'ils allaient au Ministère chercher comment les prisonniers s'étaient échappés et voir si Dobby avait survécu. Quelques-uns des autres employés du Ministère les suivirent pour les aider.

« Seriez-vous plus à l'aise dans le salon, Monsieur ? » Demanda doucement Granger, bien qu'il y ait une certaine tension dans sa voix. Elle n'était probablement pas loin des larmes.

Severus leva les yeux pour voir que tous les amis d'Harry se tenaient autour de lui. Ron et Bill Weasley lui tendirent chacun une main pour l'aider. Severus hocha la tête et ils lui prirent chacun un bras et le maintinrent entre eux, le conduisant à pas lents vers l'autre pièce. Granger les devança et agrandit un des canapés pendant que les jumeaux conjuraient des oreillers. La fille Weasley rapporta un drap et une couverture. Tous les six l'aidèrent à s'installer en attendant Poppy.

« Charlie va le ramener, » déclara Ginny Weasley avec confiance, bien qu'elle ait eu l'air de chercher à se rassurer autant elle-même que les autres autour d'elle.

« Dehors ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! » Ordonna la voix autoritaire de Poppy Pomfrey qui fut instantanément obéie. « Par tous les sorciers de… Severus Snape, tu es l'homme le plus entêté que je connaisse. Pourquoi diantre as-tu refusé de venir dans mon infirmerie… »

« Voldemort a Harry, Poppy, » déclara Severus d'une voix rauque. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait le nom dont s'était auto affublé le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le bruit des fioles de potions en verre tapant les unes contre les autres fut le seul signe donné par Poppy en réaction à cette nouvelle. Quand il cessa, elle recommença à s'agiter autour de lui, vérifiant ses signes vitaux et la guérison de ses blessures. Il vérifia chaque potion qu'elle lui donna avant de les avaler, et entendit un soupir insulté à chaque fois. C'était la routine entre eux. Elle lança plus de sorts de guérison que Severus ait jamais entendus jusque-là.

« Non, » il relança la fiole de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve à Poppy. La majorité de ses blessures étaient guéries. Certaines de celles qui avaient été causées par des sortilèges de Magie Noire devraient guérir avec le temps, mais il était à présent à peu près en bonne santé, bien que complètement épuisé.

« Tu as besoin de dormir, Severus, si tu veux finir de guérir correctement, » insista Poppy.

Severus lutta pour se remettre en position assise, uniquement grâce à sa volonté, et fixa Poppy d'un regard assuré et particulièrement entêté, « Je dormirai quand je verrai mon fils. »

Elle sortit en claquant la porte du salon, se plaignant tout du long du fait que lui et Harry étaient vraiment les mêmes et qu'elle refuserait à l'avenir de les soigner l'un d'entre eux s'ils ne se montraient pas un tant soit peu reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle faisait, et alors ils verraient de quelle manière ils feraient face si elle n'était pas là.

Albus entra dans la pièce, l'air vieux et fatigué, comme il l'avait été le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Malgré toutes ses interférences et ses secrets, Albus aimait sincèrement Harry, « Comment vas-tu, Severus ? »

« Je guérirai, » répondit froidement Severus. « Laissez-moi y retourner, Albus. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un Elixir Energisant un peu plus fort que… »

« Es-tu plus puissant qu'Harry, Severus ? » L'interrompit Albus tout en conjurant un fauteuil et en s'installant.

« Non, » répondit Severus, « mais il n'a aucune idée de la situation dans laquelle il s'est fourré ! Il s'est promis au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Albus ! »

Albus soupira, « Severus, tu n'étais pas mon seul espion. » Severus regarda le vieil homme bouche bée, son argument arrêté dans son élan. « Tu es connu de l'Ordre du fait de ta position à Poudlard et de ton procès après la Première Guerre. Tu serais sous surveillance constante du Ministère si tu n'étais pas connu comme espion ici. »

« Mais… qui ? » Severus lista les Mangemorts rapidement dans sa tête et en rejeta la quasi-totalité tout aussi rapidement. Bien sûr, un espion devait faire en sorte que les autres aient confiance en lui pour être un bon espion.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Directeur, « Harry a fait beaucoup de choses nobles dans sa vie, Severus. Une en particulier a mis un certain Animagus illégal en position de lui devoir une Dette de Vie. S'il peut sauver Harry, il le fera. »

« Pettigrew ? » Severus cracha le nom avec dégoût. Depuis l'été, il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas massacrer le pathétique sorcier de ses mains nues à chaque fois où il l'avait aperçu. Pettigrew avait de la chance que Severus ait perdu ses souvenirs.

« Essaie de dormir, Severus, » Albus lui tendit la fiole de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve que Poppy avait tenté de lui donner. « Je te promets que dès qu'Harry est retrouvé, quelqu'un viendra te réveiller. »

Severus savait au moins qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était jamais revenu sur une promesse. Severus prit la fiole et la vida, il s'endormit avant même d'avoir fini la potion.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

A bientôt !


	47. Chapter 47

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Quarante Sept

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Harry se redressa et fixa un moment l'endroit où il s'était agenouillé auprès de son père, avant de se lever. Ce dernier venait de disparaitre, ne laissant derrière lui que de larges taches de sang. A l'instant où il fut sur ses pieds, il fut frappé par un Sortilège de Désarmement et laissa partir sans histoire sa 'baguette'. La dite baguette vola de sa main et il fut forcé de reculer de quelques pas, mais il resta sur ses pieds, résistant à la force qui aurait dû l'envoyer valser dans le demi-cercle formé par les Mangemorts derrière lui.

« J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas nous permettre de te laisser ceci, ni même de laisser quiconque mettre la main dessus, » Voldemort attrapa habilement la baguette et la brisa en deux, avant de briser à nouveau chaque morceau en deux. Des étincelles rouge et or en sortirent à chaque fois. « Tu as une certaine tolérance à la douleur. »

Harry haussa les épaules et déclara nonchalamment, « Vous pourriez comparer vos notes avec mon cousin, un de ces jours. Il aimerait sûrement cela… s'il ne fait pas de trouille dans son pantalon à la seconde où il vous apercevra. »

Un rire étouffé parcourut le cercle autour de lui et Harry les scanna rapidement avec son empathie, à la recherche du moindre maillon faible dans le groupe, trouvant ici les plus forts, là-bas les plus faibles.

« Pathétiques Moldus, » cracha Voldemort. « Tu auras ta revanche. »

Harry haussa un sourcil tout en gardant le reste de son visage sans expression, une attitude très Snapienne, « Ma revanche… A tous les niveaux ? »

« Il me semblait que c'était une clause implicite de notre accord, » acquiesça le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un hochement de tête et un geste majestueux de la main.

Un frémissement parcourut la foule. Le Premier Cercle n'apprécia pas d'entendre cela. Plus d'un avait mortellement offensé Harry Potter à une occasion ou à une autre, et pas toujours en obéissant à un ordre de Voldemort. Harry sourit, et laissa quelques images passer ses barrières, en espérant les faire paraitre plus faibles qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité. Il revit Lucius Malfoy avec le Journal Intime et Ginny étendue inconsciente dans la Chambre. Il revit Sirius tomber dans le Voile puis Bellatrix Lestrange qui le narguait. Peter Pettigrew admettant avoir trahi ses parents en les donnant à Voldemort.

Harry regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux et ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'une baguette, » souligna calmement Harry, bien qu'il se sente tout sauf calme. « Se battre à mains nues peut être étrangement satisfaisant mais rien ne vaut un bon vieux Doloris. » Harry chercha parmi les visages et s'arrêta sur celui de Bellatrix Lestrange. Un sourire sardonique crispa ses lèvres, « J'ai appris quelques trucs en un an. »

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre celle de ton père, » déclara Voldemort avec satisfaction, brandissant la baguette en question, mais sans la relâcher pour autant. « D'ailleurs, est-ce Potter, ou est-ce Snape ? »

« Potter, » répondit Harry presque paresseusement. Voldemort fit un geste de sa baguette et le Glamour qui cachait le véritable visage d'Harry disparut, tout comme celui sur sa main.

« Ceci n'est plus nécessaire. Le reste de la prophétie, » l'encouragea Voldemort. Harry commença à rire. Il se mit même à rire bruyamment. Voldemort se précipita sur lui et attrapa son menton avec ses doigts tranchants qui s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du jeune sorcier, « Ne joue pas avec moi, garçon. »

« Désolé, » déclara Harry sans le penser un seul instant. « C'est juste que… Albus vous baise depuis des années avec ça ! Il n'y a rien de plus dans cette prophétie. Trelawney, cette fraude à la face d'insecte, n'a fait que répéter en boucle ce qu'elle avait déjà dit avant que ton Mangemort ne se fasse expulser du bar. J'ai vu toute la scène dans la Pensine d'Albus quand je suis rentré du Ministère. »

Harry fut relâché et il oscilla légèrement en arrière avant de retrouver son équilibre, « Où se trouve l'Ordre du Phœnix ? »

« Vous savez sûrement où ils sont, c'est juste que vous ne pouvez pas les trouver, » répondit Harry avant de hausser les épaules. « Je ne suis pas leur Gardien du Secret. Je ne peux pas vous aider sur ce point. »

« Tu réalises que tu es mon invité pour quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ? » Voldemort posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry dans un geste que l'on aurait pu décrire de paternel. Harry réprima un frisson.

Harry renifla, « Je doute qu'Albus me laisse retourner à Poudlard dès lors que notre accord sera satisfait. Il ne me reste plus qu'un an de scolarité. Je suis certain que vous ou l'un de vos loyaux serviteurs pourra compléter ma formation voire l'élargir… ou vous pourrez toujours m'envoyer à Durmstrang. Victor Krum a dû mentionner une fois ou deux que les montages couvertes de neige formaient vraiment un magnifique paysage. »

Voldemort se mit à rire. Un son qui le glaça jusqu'aux os et le poussa à la limite de l'écœurement. Harry ne trouvait de toute façon aucun humour à cette situation. Il savait qu'il lui fallait trouver un moyen et la chance de s'échapper. Il le fallait. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver comment, et quand l'utiliser… à rester vigilant et prêt. S'il était suffisamment attentif, il s'en sortirait sans être Marqué.

« Il reste trop peu de temps pour une Initiation ce soir, et il manque… un certain matériel, » Voldemort s'adressa à la salle entière avec un sourire maléfique. « Demain soir, Harry Potter nous rejoindra, et il deviendra impossible de nous arrêter. Menez-le dans une chambre, et aidez-le à s'installer confortablement. Lucius, Augustus, ne faites rien qui puisse me mettre en colère. »

Les deux sorciers s'avancèrent et posèrent tous deux une main sur une épaule d'Harry. Harry ne bougea pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais d'autre chance.

« Puis-je… d'abord ? » Demanda-t-il, en projetant une image de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Voldemort eut un petit rire, « Bien sûr. » Il fit un signe de la main et Malfoy et Rockwood reculèrent.

Harry se dirigea vers les Lestrange et remarqua que Pettigrew se tenait à leurs côtés. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Ils devaient tous deux se demander après qui il en avait. Quand il se trouva assez proche, il entra dans le feu de l'action, faisant appel à ses leçons dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il pivota sur une jambe et son pied nu frappa durement la tempe de Lestrange. La sorcière s'effondra sur le sol, inanimée. Harry termina son mouvement les deux jambes bien campées sur le sol, et les poings serrés. Plusieurs Mangemorts semblèrent impressionnés, surtout ceux qui l'avaient déjà rencontré auparavant et devant lesquels il n'avait rien fait de particulièrement choquant. La terreur de Pettigrew s'exfiltrait à travers tous ses pores.

« Satisfaisant, comme je le disais, » affirma Harry. Il foudroya le corps immobile du regard, « J'en finirai avec ça plus tard. Malfoy ? Rockwood ? » La voix d'Harry était impérieuse et il les invita à le rejoindre d'un petit signe de l'index.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Voldemort avant de quitter ce que son père appelait la Salle du Trône. Voldemort avait l'air ravi, son sourire satisfait était des plus diaboliques. Parfait.

Malfoy et Rockwood ouvrirent la marche. Ils étaient tous les deux clairement mal à l'aise. Dès l'instant où ils se retrouvèrent hors de portée de voix de la Salle du Trône, Malfoy s'arrêta et se retourna. Il n'avait pas l'air trop mal, compte tenu qu'il était encore en prison quelques heures plus tôt.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Potter, » siffla Malfoy vicieusement. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous veut peut-être de son côté, et l'aspect politique de ce revirement en vaut certainement le coup, mais vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un gamin impertinent, peu importe ce que Severus a affirmé sur votre puissance, et vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir. »

Harry plissa les yeux. Il stupéfia silencieusement Rockwood. Malfoy ne se rendit compte de ce qu'avait fait Harry que lorsqu'il regarda avec confusion son camarade s'affaisser.

« _Toi_, écoute-_moi_ bien, Lucius, » cracha Harry en réponse à cette menace. « _Ton _Maitre _t'_a promis à _moi_, à cause de ce petit épisode avec la Chambre des Secrets, alors ne _me_ cherche pas. _Silencio ! Petrificus Totalis ! Legilimens !_ »

Harry avait reçu ce sort suffisamment souvent pour savoir quoi faire même s'il venait tout juste de commencer à apprendre à envahir les esprits. Il sonda l'esprit de Malfoy et y trouva aisément le chemin pour sortir de la grotte. _Merde, merde, merde,_ jura-t-il intérieurement. Il allait devoir revenir sur ses pas et repasser par la Salle du Trône. Il se doutait qu'il s'agirait de quelque chose comme ça. Voldemort n'était pas stupide.

Harry se retira violemment. Malfoy était à la fois essoufflé et terrifié. Harry sourit et lui tapota la joue, « Profite bien de ta punition, Lucius. Je ne voudrais pas être celui qui a laissé s'échapper Harry Potter. » Son poing s'abattit sur la mâchoire de Lucius, la brisant sans doute au passage, et ajouta pour le fun un sort de Magie Noire pour s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas guérir en s'aidant de la magie, « Ça, c'était pour Ginny et Sirius. _Stupefix ! »_

Malfoy s'écroula, raide comme un bout de bois, à côté de Rockwood. Se hâtant, Harry brisa leurs deux baguettes, empocha les morceaux, puis se revêtit du manteau de Rockwood, ce dernier étant le plus petit des deux, avant de reprendre le chemin de la Salle du Trône. Il s'efforça de rester au maximum dans l'ombre des couloirs. Il envisagea de revenir sur ses pas et de récupérer une paire de chaussures, mais il faisait moins de bruit avec ses pieds nus. A l'entrée de la Salle du Trône, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit que le reste du Premier Cercle était toujours présent, et que Bellatrix était consciente. Harry sourit. Il serait même capable de se venger à nouveau s'il avait de la chance.

Harry lança silencieusement quelques _stupefix_ à plusieurs Mangemorts. La colère de Voldemort s'enflamma immédiatement, et la nervosité d'Harry en fit de même. C'était assez facile de faire face à ce fou furieux tant que Voldemort souhaitait le recruter et ses chances étaient alors moindres d'être tué ou blessé. Mais, très vite, Harry savait que ses chances de survie ne seraient plus aussi bonnes, surtout s'il restait coincé dans le domaine de Voldemort.

Il avait une occasion en or juste là, la chance de pouvoir tuer Voldemort, mais Harry s'obligea à ne rien faire. Il n'avait pas encore fini son entrainement. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait lancer le sort de la mort avec succès, _a fortiori_ si ce sort suffirait à tuer Voldemort. Il devait se concentrer sur son évasion et tenter de tuer ce salaud une autre fois.

Les Mangemorts restant étaient apparemment nerveux, cherchant autour d'eux un indice pour savoir quoi faire. Harry pénétra dans la Salle et parvint au milieu de celle-ci avant d'être remarqué. Un sort rouge vif lui frôla l'épaule, certainement un avertissement, et il s'arrêta dans son élan. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à concentrer son énergie magique. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance.

« Rockwood ! » Rugit Voldemort. « Où est Malfoy ? »

Harry se retourna et tendit ses mains vers Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, envoyant une onde de pure magie dans leur direction. Il commenta calmement, « Il fait une petite sieste. »

_Accio Baguette Magique de Snape !_

Harry courut aussi vite qu'il le put, son manteau volant derrière lui, et ne prit pas la peine de vérifier combien d'entre eux avaient réussi à se relever. Il attrapa la baguette de son père au vol, la glissant dans son étui. Il n'avait jamais utilisé cette baguette et obtiendrait sans doute de meilleurs résultats sans baguette. Il ouvrit en grand son empathie, afin de savoir à chaque instant où se trouvaient les autres Mangemorts.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et savait qu'ils étaient à sa poursuite. Il ressentit leur rage et même leur impression d'avoir été trahis. Il entendit des cris et des sorts voler vers lui. Il plongea à plusieurs reprises et les esquiva, mais fut tout de même frappé par certains d'entre eux. Son collier vibra alors qu'il absorbait une partie de la puissance des sorts. Il remercia mentalement Merlin du fait qu'aucun ne pensa à le stupéfier et fit de son mieux pour ignorer les sorts qui le frappaient, bien qu'ils le firent trébucher plusieurs fois. Peut-être que les sortilèges de protection de son collier annulaient les _stupefix_ qu'il recevait. Quand il arriva en vue de la sortie, les vigiles se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur. Harry pointa une main dans leur direction et pria pour que cela fonctionne, _Imperio !_

Il grimaça, mais supposa qu'avec le nombre de sortilèges impardonnables qui étaient lancés, personne ne remarquerait le sien, « Ne laissez personne passer après moi ! Arrêtez-les par tous les moyens dont vous disposez ! »

Leur regard devint terne lorsqu'il les dépassa, de la même manière qu'il avait pu l'observer en Quatrième Année. Ses pieds le torturaient après toute cette course sur le sol sablonneux et écharpé de la grotte, mais quand ils se mirent à frapper la neige, il sut que la suite ne serait vraiment pas bonne. Il était déjà à plus de cinquante mètres de l'entrée de la grotte quand il entendit crier. Les gardes étaient à terre.

Il envisagea de transplaner mais ne savait pas s'il pourrait passer une nouvelle fois à travers les sorts de protection. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passerait s'il échouait. Le sang qu'il avait perdu à cause de certains sorts qui l'avaient atteint rendait d'autant plus délicat son succès. Il ne savait déjà pas comment il avait réussi à franchir les sorts de protection pour arriver dans la grotte. Une voix amplifiée retentit dans les ténèbres et Harry grinça des dents. La voix de Voldemort amplifiée par le sortilège de Sonorous était encore dix fois pire.

« J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien, Potter. As-tu regardé le ciel ce soir ? » Il put entendre un rire narquois jusqu'à ce que l'autre fou mette fin à son sort.

Harry leva les yeux et frissonna dans le froid, caché au milieu des arbres. C'était la pleine lune et il saignait. Il recommença à avancer, mais plus lentement cette fois. S'il continuait à courir, il ne pourrait pas être capable de sentir rapidement que quelque chose s'approchait. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait contenir cette forêt, mais il ne prendrait aucun risque. Il arracha la branche d'un arbre auprès duquel il passa, avec l'intention de s'en faire une arme, et entendit un hurlement. Il y avait peu de chance que Voldemort donne de la Potion Tue Loup à ses loups garous. Harry se mit à penser à Remus. Il était plus fort et plus rapide qu'Harry. Il pouvait sentir lorsque les étudiants étaient hors de leurs lits et erraient dans les couloirs la nuit. L'odeur du sang d'Harry serait comme un phare pour tous les loups de cette forêt, mais aussi pour de nombreuses autres créatures.

Le hurlement suivant fut plus proche, à sa droite, et un autre y répondit aussitôt, à sa gauche. Les loups étaient des animaux de meute, sans doute les loups garous chassaient-ils également en meute ? Harry commença à sentir plusieurs émotions animales… colère… douleur… faim… soif… Soif ? Harry pivota sur ses talons et se retrouva face à une grande silhouette pâle enveloppée dans un manteau sombre. Ses yeux parcoururent la silhouette de haut en bas. Cette dernière ne respirait pas, et la respiration d'Harry devint de plus en plus erratique. Il laissa tomber sa branche. _Et merde_, pensa-t-il, _cette situation peut-elle encore s'empirer ?_

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous donc ici ? » La voix était glaciale et la silhouette ne prêtait aucune attention aux hurlements qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Harry recula légèrement et entendit des grognements non loin de l'endroit où il se tenait, bien qu'il n'ait encore aperçu aucun loup. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et sauta de toutes ses forces, s'agrippant à la branche qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête, criant presque lorsque la douleur envahit son bras à l'endroit où un sort avait dû l'atteindre plus tôt. Quelque chose de pointu déchira son pantalon de pyjama et lui coupa la jambe, transperçant profondément la peau. Harry serra les mâchoires pour lutter contre la douleur, se balança, et grimpa sur la branche. Il faillit rire nerveusement lorsqu'il se souvint avoir échappé à Ripper de la même façon. Il échangerait le chien de sa tante contre cette situation à n'importe quel instant. Trois loups en dessous de lui sautaient et claquaient des mâchoires dans le vide, ignorant la pâle silhouette… qui avait disparu.

Harry leva les yeux, mais ne vit rien d'autre que les branches de l'arbre et le ciel nocturne, la lune pleine et brillante. Quelque chose de lisse et de froid caressa la coupure sur sa jambe et il se retourna. Perdant son équilibre, il glissa de la branche, son bras s'agita en cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, auquel se raccrocher. La pâle silhouette avait tendu la main et l'attrapa par l'épaule, le stabilisant et le laissant se remettre sur ses pieds, sans paraitre avoir effectué le moindre effort.

Un long doigt glissa hors de cette bouche, dont les lèvres étaient quasiment aussi pâles que sa peau, « Vous n'avez pas été infecté par le loup garou. »

Harry ressentit un certain soulagement, avant de se rappeler qu'il était à la merci de ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un vampire, « Euh… Merci ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en cette contrée ? » L'interrogea la pâle silhouette qui s'était mise à rire doucement.

« Des problèmes de Seigneur des Ténèbres, » lui répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante. Soit le vampire voulait jouer avec lui, soit il n'allait pas le tuer. « Il me veut mort ou à ses côtés, et je préfère rester vivant et libre. »

Le vampire se pencha rapidement, et caressa à nouveau l'entaille faite sur la jambe d'Harry, quasiment trop rapidement pour qu'Harry puisse voir son geste. Il remit son doigt dans sa bouche et Harry frissonna, « Vous êtes sans le moindre doute puissant. Pourquoi le Lord Voldemort voudrait vous tuer ? »

Harry leva une main tremblante vers sa tête et souleva sa frange, révélant sa célèbre cicatrice, « Il essaie depuis des années. »

« Harry Potter, » Les yeux du vampire parcoururent son corps de haut en bas, comme s'il l'évaluait tranquillement. « Toutes les créatures de la nuit, jeune Potter, ne sont pas ce que vous qualifiez de diabolique. J'ai vécu dans ces bois pendant plus d'un millénaire et ce n'est que récemment qu'ils ont été envahis par plus de créatures qu'ils ne peuvent en nourrir. Les loups garous m'obéissent, mais seulement cette nuit de chaque mois, et certainement pas par choix. Je quitterai bientôt ces bois et me trouverai un nouvel endroit pour vivre.

« Je m'ingère rarement dans les affaires des sorciers, jeune Potter, » le vampire fit une pause, comme s'il envisageait diverses options s'offrant à lui. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas conscient de ma présence ici. Vous pouvez me rejoindre, si vous le désirez, ou vous pouvez passer votre chemin. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire tomba, « Je… Eh bien…, » son regard se dirigea vers le sol, « Mais, pour les loups ? »

« Ils ne vous feront pas de mal. Je ne peux pas en dire de même pour toutes les autres créatures que vous pourriez rencontre, » le vampire fit un geste de la main et les loups s'assirent, les yeux toujours fixés sur eux. « Je serais vraiment intéressé de voir si vous réussirez à sortir de ces bois vivant, jeune louveteau. »

Le vampire le libéra et Harry tomba. Il atterrit dans un bruit sourd qui lui coupa le souffle et relança la douleur dans sa jambe et son bras. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du vampire qui l'observait, en silence, avec ce qui lui sembla être un vague intérêt. Harry se leva et contourna prudemment les loups. Ils grognèrent et gémirent, semblant être retenus contre leur volonté par ce pouvoir que le vampire avait sur eux, mais ils le laissèrent partir. Harry donna un dernier regard en arrière, le vampire était toujours dans l'arbre, l'observant impassiblement. Ils maintinrent un contact visuel pendant un court instant et Harry eut l'impression que son esprit n'avait plus la moindre barrière et qu'il était sondé allègrement avant qu'il ne se détourne et ne parte.

Il courut, sachant pertinemment qu'il était fort probable que le vampire lui ait menti, ou qu'il change d'avis et ne le tue finalement. D'autant plus qu'il était toujours assoiffé.

Un long moment passa sans qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre que les arbres, la neige, le ciel et Harry. L'entaille assez profonde sur sa jambe avait cessé de couler, et il n'y toucha pas. Il était fatigué, et ne voulait pas utiliser le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour un sort de guérison.

Un étrange cri l'immobilisa instantanément et il chercha sa source. Un sentiment de… colère… rodait… non loin de sa position. Il y avait un certain sens du territoire dans les émotions qu'il pouvait sentir et ce n'était sans nul doute pas humain. Harry repassa dans sa tête la liste des créatures des ténèbres qu'il connaissait et tenta de trouver celle qui poussait ce genre de cri. Il maudit Lockhart, qui était censé leur avoir enseigné tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les créatures des ténèbres. Tension… Anticipation… Harry était sur le point de paniquer. La créature était toute proche à présent. Un mouvement rapide capta son attention.

Harry pivota sur ses talons, _Stupefix !_, et une masse de plumes, de griffes et de bec pointu se mit à le frapper. Les griffes transpercèrent son épaule à travers son manteau, le bec écorcha son visage plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il se retrouva tiré en arrière. Il se laissa tomber et utilisa immédiatement son élan pour pousser fortement sur le sol, se dégager de la prise de la créature et la frapper de toutes ses forces. Il sauta sur ses pieds en tanguant légèrement et lança un autre _stupefix_ à la créature, inutilement. Dans le noir, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait combattu et ne resta pas pour le vérifier. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer suffisamment de toute façon. Quelque part pendant la bagarre, il avait perdu ses lunettes et du sang coulait d'un de ses yeux.

Il ne pouvait certainement pas transplaner maintenant, quand bien même il se trouverait hors des sorts de protection de Voldemort. Il se désartibulerait s'il tentait le coup. Harry trébucha pour la énième fois. Il cherchait un abri, le sang lui cognait violemment les tempes et son estomac se révoltait. Respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il lança un léger sort de réchauffement sur le manteau qu'il avait volé mais ça n'eut aucun effet sur ses pieds, qui étaient engourdis depuis un long moment. Il s'assit et des sorts de découpe suffirent à déchirer plusieurs bandes de tissu dans le bas du manteau qui trainait par terre. Il les enveloppa autour de ses pieds et lança à nouveau des sorts de réchauffement, légèrement plus puissants, sur ses pieds, son bas de pyjama, et le manteau qui lui retombait à présent juste au-dessous de ses genoux.

L'endroit où il s'était assis devint tout à coup beaucoup plus froid, et le désespoir et l'impuissance qu'il ressentait furent multipliés par dix. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se mettre à pleurer et d'abandonner quand il réalisa qu'il ressentait les effets de Détraqueurs qui approchaient. Il essaya de trouver un souvenir heureux, n'importe quel souvenir heureux, et de se concentrer dessus de toutes ses forces. Il pensa à son père, souriant avec fierté, à Charlie, à ses caresses tendres malgré ses mains rugueuses, à Hermione et Ron, riant et plaisantant. Il tendit ses deux mains devant lui pour se protéger de ces créatures suceuses d'âmes.

_Expecto Patronum !_ Prongs sortit en galopant de sa main gauche, mais ce qui le choqua davantage fut l'irruption d'un Padfoot bondissant de sa droite. Ses deux protecteurs chassèrent les Détraqueurs avant de revenir vers lui en cabriolant joyeusement. Harry les fixa tous deux bouche bée lorsqu'ils frottèrent leurs nez au sien avant de disparaitre.

Il s'effondra dans la souple couverture de neige, ayant quasiment épuisé toute son énergie. C'était tellement tentant de rester là dans la neige, de s'y rouler en boule et de s'endormir. C'était l'assurance d'une mort certaine, mais c'était une mort paisible et sans douleur… et il était si fatigué. Harry sentit ses paupières tomber sur ses yeux. Il lutta pour les rouvrir à deux reprises quand un rugissement brisa le silence de la nuit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en s'écarquillant. Il connaissait ce son. Harry se leva et attendit, se concentrant, luttant contre le vertige provoqué par son épuisement magique et physique. Le rugissement retentit de nouveau. Il suivit ce son familier.

« Génial, Potter, tout simplement génial, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. « Tu es perdu dans des bois sombres et glacials et tu entends un dragon. Que fais-tu ? Tu te mets à sa recherche bien évidement. »

Harry trébucha dans ce qui lui sembla être une clairière et roula sur lui-même pour éviter de justesse un jet de flammes lancé par une femelle Vert Gallois Commun. Ses blessures lui envoyèrent des décharges de douleur dans tout son corps.

« Du calme, ma fille, du calme, » siffla Harry en Fourchelang. « Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal. Pourquoi es-tu ici toute seule dans le froid et la neige ? Le soleil et l'herbe bien verte te correspondent davantage. »

Le dragon rugit et Harry sentit son angoisse dans ce son. La femelle Vert Gallois était plus bouleversée que tous les dragons qu'Harry avait vus jusqu'à présent.

« Chut, t'ont-ils emmenée loin de tes bébés ? » Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait être plus apaisant en Fourchelang, mais il essaya. « Je pense que j'ai rencontré tes petits. De bons sorciers les ont trouvés et les ont amenés chez moi où nous les avons soignés. Ils ont grossi, vraiment beaucoup grossi. »

La femelle dragon resta silencieuse et baissa la tête jusqu'au niveau d'Harry pour le renifler plus facilement. Il leva lentement une main et la caressa entre les deux yeux, émerveillé par la sensation de ses écailles. Elle était lisse et douce et surtout chaude contre sa main toute engourdie par le froid.

« Ils te manquent, n'est-ce pas ? Mon père me manque aussi en ce moment. » Harry frissonna et éternua. Fabuleux, il était en train de tomber malade. La femelle dragon étira ses ailes et tenta de voler, mais quelque chose la retint sur place. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. C'était un sort que les dresseurs de dragons utilisaient mais il avait été mis en place avec beaucoup plus de restrictions. Les dragons de la réserve de Roumanie pouvaient voler de crête en crête, le sort les empêchait uniquement de quitter les vallées qui appartenaient à la réserve.

« Tous tes petits sauf un ont été emmenés plus au Sud. Ils sont avec d'autres dragons, et des sorciers qui les adorent et prennent soin d'eux. Le dernier est encore blessé, mais va bien mieux grâce à l'aide de mes amis. Une de ses ailes était brisée, » Harry retira sa main et resserra les pans de son manteau.

Le sort de réchauffement commençait à s'estomper et les jambes d'Harry cédèrent, il tomba violemment sur ses genoux dans la neige fondante. La femelle dragon poussa un autre rugissement d'angoisse. Elle se redressa et étira de nouveau ses ailes. Sa patte se dirigea vers Harry et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se préparant à recevoir un coup, trop fatigué, glacé et engourdi pour y échapper, mais ses griffes ne le blessèrent pas. Elles s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le ramenèrent vers elle. Ses ailes se replièrent et pressèrent Harry contre son ventre bien chaud.

Il n'eut qu'un instant pour s'émerveiller devant l'étrangeté de la situation avant que l'inconscience ne l'emporte.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** :

Vraiment désolée pour ce retard, qui vient en plus au mauvais moment puisqu'il suit un vrai Cliffhanger, encore des soucis d'Internet qui mettent un temps fou à se résoudre. Mais bon, j'ai pu reprendre la traduction.

Pour répondre à une question posée dans une des reviews (d'ailleurs Mai96, je ne peux pas répondre à ta review, les messages privés vers ton compte sont désactivés) : **Oui, je traduirai la suite dès que j'aurai fini les cinquante trois chapitres de ce 'tome', je m'y attaque !**

A bientôt !


	48. Chapter 48

**Titre** **: Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction. Elle est découpée en plusieurs tomes, "Unlocking Harry Potter" en est le premier.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Quarante Huit

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

« Severus ! » Il se réveilla en sursaut et leva des yeux plein d'inquiétude vers le Directeur, Directeur qui avait toujours l'air épuisé et inquiet. Severus ne put imaginer qu'une seule chose.

« Harry, » demanda Severus avec urgence. « Où est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il est vivant, Severus, » répondit Albus. Severus réalisa qu'il aurait immédiatement su, grâce au lien, si Harry avait été tué. Il aurait très certainement senti sa mort. « Il est malade et blessé même si je n'ai pas la moindre idée de son état exact, mais il est vivant. »

« Il est en Roumanie, » déclara une voix de femme inconnue. Severus leva les yeux vers une jeune femme habillée comme une Moldue, mais portant un manteau à capuche brodé d'excellente facture. Elle avait un fort accent mais parlait bien Anglais. « Charlie m'a envoyé avec son Portoloin pour vous y emmener. Ce n'est pas joli, mais je pense qu'Harry va s'en remettre. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Severus, réalisant tardivement quand elle baissa sa capuche qu'il l'avait déjà aperçue à Poudlard.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » Elle sourit, d'une manière éblouissante, et lui tendit sa main. « Je m'appelle Anya Melenchik. Je travaille avec Charlie. Ça a été une sacrée surprise quand nous avons appris que Ryan était en fait Harry. Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose quant à sa condition. Charlie m'a envoyée ici dès qu'ils sont arrivés à la réserve. »

Severus lui serra la main et remarqua les cicatrices de brûlures. Il se leva et siffla de douleur. Il y avait des blessures sur sa poitrine et dans son dos qui n'étaient pas encore guéries, et sa poitrine, ses poumons… son corps entier n'était que douleur. Anya tendit la main pour le maintenir debout. Malgré son apparence mince et délicate, elle était plutôt forte.

« Albus ? » Demanda Severus, craignant que ces douleurs qu'il ressentait ne soient pas celles de ses propres blessures guéries par Madame Pomfresh, mais bien celles d'Harry. Si cet aspect du lien s'était déclenché, cela signifiait que…

« Tu ne dois pas retourner en cours avant plusieurs jours, de toute façon, Severus, » Sourit le Directeur dont les yeux brillaient. « Je rentrerai ce soir et prendrai donc soin de tes classes. Je pense pouvoir gérer tes élèves pendant quelque temps. Après tout, je _suis_ moi-même Maître des Potions. »

Severus hocha la tête. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle était bondée de membres de l'Ordre. Les regards qui se levèrent vers lui étaient variés. Il lut de la pitié, ce qui le fit grimacer immédiatement, de la curiosité, mais en majorité du soulagement. Seul le visage de Moody montrait de la méfiance, comme d'habitude.

« J'ai besoin d'un groupe de cinq ou plus pour aller en Roumanie avec Severus afin de le protéger, lui et Harry, » Severus se retint de foudroyer Albus du regard, ce dernier l'avait suivi jusque dans la cuisine avec la jeune femme. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de cette protection mais il emmènerait volontiers le régiment entier des Aurors pour protéger Harry s'il le fallait. Son cœur le tirailla fortement et Severus ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Chacune des voix présentes dans la pièce se porta volontaire et les yeux d'Albus pétillèrent de plus belle. _Oh bon sang_, pensa Severus qui foudroya le vieux sorcier du regard. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre pour cela. Harry était en train de mourir.

« Taisez-vous tous, » claqua la voix de Severus et tout le monde lui obéit. « Bill, Fred, George, Alastor et Tonks viennent avec Mlle Melenchik et moi. Le reste d'entre vous peut continuer à chercher comment tout ce… bazar a pu arriver. Albus ? »

Le Directeur lui tendit un anneau lisse d'un jaune brillant, environ de la taille d'une tarte, et Severus devina qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un autre jouet Moldu. Lui et les autres personnes qui venaient en Roumanie avec lui prirent l'objet en main et il se sentit aspiré par son nombril.

Anya atterrit gracieusement sur ses pieds et commença aussitôt à marcher, « Suivez-moi. Notre tente hôpital est par ici. »

« Nous sommes déjà venus ici, » Fred ou George commenta et les jumeaux se précipitèrent, leurs baguettes sorties et prêtes à être utilisées, les yeux à l'affut de la moindre menace, communiquant par de petits gestes et regards. Ils auraient fait de décents Aurors, à condition de ne pas les séparer.

L'œil magique de Moody tournait à toute allure mais son bon œil resta fixé sur Severus, « Pourquoi moi ? »

« Vous êtes au-delà de la paranoïa, et Harry pourrait être en danger, » Severus utilisait quasiment toute son énergie, rien qu'à maintenir le pas rapide qu'ils s'étaient fixés. « Je peux supporter toutes vos accusations et insinuations si cela permet d'éviter à Harry d'être attaqué. »

« Chyort voz'mi ! » Jura Anya, s'arrêtant pour regarder à leur gauche. Elle se retourna vers eux, « Venez avec moi ! »

Severus n'avait pas remarqué qu'un attroupement s'était formé non loin. Il était vraiment hors course tant il était concentré sur son seul but, rejoindre son fils. Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières brandissaient leurs baguettes vers un énorme, et bien entendu furieux, dragon. Quand Severus repéra Charlie parmi eux, il chercha instantanément Harry, mais ne put le trouver.

« Charlie ! » Cria-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

« Severus, Merlin soit loué, » le rouquin courut vers lui, les yeux injectés de sang et le visage pâle. « Peut-être peux-tu faire quelque chose. »

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda Severus.

« Elle ne nous laisse pas l'approcher, » répondit Charlie, passant nerveusement une main dans se cheveux, geste qu'il avait dû répéter à de multiples reprises, si leur état permettait d'en juger.

Severus agrippa la manche de Charlie, résistant difficilement à l'envie de lui envoyer un ou deux sorts. Cet idiot avait laissé un dragon s'approcher d'Harry ? Dans son état ? « Quoi ? »

« Elle était en train de protéger Harry quand je l'ai trouvé. Pour une raison quelconque, elle nous a suivis, Norbert et moi, jusqu'ici. C'est même elle qui a porté Harry tout du long. Mais elle ne laisse personne s'approcher de lui. » Severus sentit la chaleur provenant d'un jet de flammes qui obligea tous les dresseurs de dragons à reculer. « Nous ne pouvons pas la stupéfier, elle pourrait retomber sur lui. Je pense qu'Harry a dû la trouver, et lui parler, et elle… eh bien… elle l'a adopté. Elle agit comme une mère protégeant son nid. »

« Pour un orphelin, ce gosse a un sacré paquet de parents, » commenta Moody avec un ricanement et Severus ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec l'homme balafré.

Severus observa l'énorme reptile et dirigea son regard sous son ventre. Il trouva Harry sur l'herbe directement sous elle. Si elle déplaçait imprudemment l'une de ses pattes, il serait immédiatement écrasé. Severus ne pouvait pas bien voir Harry mais sa respiration semblait laborieuse.

« Comment fait-il pour se fourrer toujours dans des situations plus folles les unes que les autres et pour… ? » Severus emmagasina finalement tout ce que Charlie lui avait dit et s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. « As-tu dit qu'il lui avait _parlé _? »

« Oui, euh…, » Le rouge monta aux joues de Charlie. « Quand Harry nous a aidé avec ces jeunes dragons Vert Gallois Commun à l'école, nous avons découvert que les dragons comprenaient le Fourchelang. Harry ne comprend pas ce qu'ils disent, mais il peut leur parler. Il ne voulait pas en faire une grosse affaire. »

Severus mit cette information de côté pour une autre fois. Le dragon s'était calmé et reniflait l'air autour d'elle. Les dresseurs de dragons étaient toujours en alerte, les baguettes prêtes à agir et à la stupéfier si elle s'éloignait d'Harry. Elle fit un pas en avant, et tous les sorciers reculèrent. Charlie tira sur la robe de Severus mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, et se retrouva au premier rang des sorciers faisant face à l'énorme reptile. Le dragon continuait de renifler et baissa la tête. Elle regarda prudemment les sorciers et rugit.

« Elle est bouleversée… triste… effrayée, » déclara Charlie à ses côtés. Plusieurs autres dresseurs hochèrent la tête.

Severus fit un pas déterminé vers l'avant. Il s'était déjà préparé à mourir pour Harry la nuit précédente. Il était encore prêt à donner sa vie pour lui. Le dragon renifla à nouveau et amena sa tête juste au niveau de Severus. Elle le renifla directement… et recula. Severus refit un pas… et elle recula de nouveau.

« Govno, » entendit-il Anya dire. « Elle l'a senti. Elle sait qu'il est son papa. »

« Vas-y Severus, » le pressa Charlie.

Severus s'avança, et à chaque pas qu'il fit le dragon recula. Quand il parvint à côté d'Harry, il voulut se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras mais tituba. Le dragon renifla de nouveau bruyamment. Severus aperçut sa baguette dans l'holster d'Harry, la sortit lentement et la pointa vers Harry. Il lança un sort d'allègement, et les sorts de guérison standards qu'Harry avait utilisés sur lui. Enfin, il fut capable de soulever son fils, et recula tout aussi lentement vers l'attroupement de sorciers et sorcières. Harry était dans un sale état.

Une civière l'attendait et le dragon se coucha pendant que Severus remettait Harry entre les mains des médicomages. Elle était entièrement recouverte d'écailles d'un magnifique vert émeraude, vert Serpentard, le même vert que les yeux d'Harry et de Lily.

« N'est-elle pas un dragon Vert Gallois ? » Demanda Severus, encore tout étourdi. Sa baguette le réchauffait de l'intérieur et lui envoyait de petits picotements bienvenus. Il l'avait crue à tout jamais perdue. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir retrouvée une vieille amie.

Charlie hocha la tête tout en suivant à ses côtés la civière autour de laquelle des sorciers s'activaient, « Oui, c'est… par Merlin ! C'est certainement elle, la mère disparue ! Deiter, peux-tu voir si tu peux l'amener auprès des jeunes Vert Gallois ! Elle pourrait être leur mère ! »

Un homme trapu aux cheveux couleur blond miel et aux yeux bleus, un véritable Aryen, hocha la tête et fit demi-tour avec plusieurs autres sorciers qu'il avait interpelés pour retourner vers le dragon qui était à présent allongé dans l'herbe.

Harry était un spectacle à lui tout seul. L'intérieur de la tente hôpital était presque un duplicata de l'infirmerie à Poudlard. Harry avait été allongé sur un lit et les médicomages lui retiraient un manteau qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux des Mangemorts, un pantalon de pyjama déchiré tout le long d'une de ses jambes, et du tissu noir enroulé autour de ses pieds.

« Malin ce gosse, » Severus entendit l'un des médicomages dire. « Des sorts de réchauffement sur tout ça, bien qu'ils aient disparu depuis un bon moment. Il aurait pu perdre ses pieds autrement. Il a quelques engelures… une pneumonie bien installée… Oh ! Notre collier a fonctionné ! »

« Il n'avait plus besoin des sorts de réchauffement après qu'il ait trouvé cette femelle Vert Gallois, » C'était Charlie qui avait pris la parole. « Elle l'avait pris sous son aile. »

Les médicomages levèrent tous la tête vers Charlie, leur surprise visible sur leurs visages, mais reprirent rapidement leur activité. Severus avait l'impression qu'il oubliait quelque chose d'important. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retrouva face à face avec Albus, qui lui tendait une tasse.

« Potion revigorante, Severus, » déclara Albus avec fermeté. « Tu en as bien besoin. »

Il avala toute la potion et sentit un renouveau d'énergie l'envahir tandis que la vapeur jaillit de ses oreilles. Une vapeur similaire s'échappa de celles de Charlie et Severus vit Bill parler à son frère cadet, à voix basse. Il fut coupé par Charlie qui le foudroyait du regard. Bill se contenta de sourire et d'étreindre Charlie d'un bras, qu'il laissa ensuite autour de son frère cadet.

« Charlie, » l'appela un des médicomages, l'air soucieux.

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil à Severus et Albus avant qu'ils ne rejoignent tous trois le médicomage aux côtés d'Harry, « Qu'y a-t-il Jeremy ? »

Le médicomage fit un geste vers une large entaille sur la jambe d'Harry. Il avait l'air très mal à l'aise, « Il y avait des poils, Charlie. » Il se tourna vers Severus et Albus, « Nous allons devoir tester son sang. » Il leur tendit les poils.

Severus les prit dans sa main. Ils étaient de longueur moyenne, de couleur sombre, et d'aspect rugueux. Il avait déjà senti des poils similaires et se rappela enfin que la nuit précédente était une nuit de pleine lune, « Est-ce que Remus est au courant de quoi que ce soit ? »

Albus secoua la tête, « Poppy ne lui dira rien. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse faire avant son réveil, qui n'aura pas lieu avant plusieurs heures aujourd'hui, et il ne pourra pas venir ici. »

Severus hocha la tête et rendit les poils au médicomage, « Prenez un échantillon de son sang et donnez le moi. » Sa voix était celle d'un homme habitué à ordonner et à être obéi.

« Charlie ? » Le médicomage, que Charlie avait appelé Jeremy, regarda le sorcier roux pour une confirmation.

« C'est un Maître des Potions, Jeremy, » répondit Charlie, « et Harry est son fils. »

Le médicomage hocha la tête, se saisit d'une fiole, et l'approcha de l'entaille sur la jambe. Il murmura un sort et la fiole se remplit. Jeremy la reboucha et la tendit à Severus, tout en montrant une porte du doigt, « Le labo est par là. »

« Merci, » déclara Severus d'une voix tendue avant de se tourner vers Moody. « Allez me chercher un des jumeaux. Je vais avoir besoin d'un assistant compétent. »

« Papa ? » une voix faible s'éleva, un son vraiment pathétique.

Severus lança la fiole à Albus et poussa rudement un médicomage hors de son chemin. Les lunettes d'Harry avaient disparu Merlin seul savait où et par conséquent il ne serait pas capable de reconnaitre qui que ce soit, « Chut. Je suis là, Harry. »

Harry toussa et gémit, « Ça fait mal. » On aurait dit un tout jeune enfant, très loin du sorcier puissant qu'il était.

« Je sais, » Severus repoussa gentiment les cheveux qui retombaient sur son front. Il avait de la fièvre, « Qu'est-ce qui t'a attaqué ? »

« Pas été infecté, » déclara Harry avec un effort évident. « Vampire a dit… il a goûté mon sang. »

La respiration d'Harry était laborieuse et Severus sentit enfin les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. « A quoi diantre pensais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Nous allons bien tous les deux, » protesta faiblement Harry.

« Tu appelles ça aller bien ? » Grogna presque Severus, sentant sa colère revenir en un instant. « A l'instant même où ils te laissent sortir d'ici, tu es puni. »

Severus entendit un petit rire derrière lui et Harry sourit. Une main s'éleva lentement du lit et se posa sur sa joue mal rasée, « Tu m'as manqué aussi, Papa. » Les yeux d'Harry se refermèrent et sa respiration se régularisa. Severus caressa les cheveux de son fils quelques minutes encore et lui glissa sa montre à sa place habituelle, sur son poignet.

Un des médicomages lui toucha le dos et Severus siffla de douleur. La femme lui jeta un regard sévère, « Si vous êtes vous-même blessé, vous devriez également être dans un lit. »

Severus se redressa de toute sa taille. Des rires étouffés parvinrent jusqu'à lui, venant plus que probablement des jumeaux Weasley. Il domina la femme et la foudroya de son regard le plus noir, « J'ai enseigné à vingt élèves de seize ans comment brasser des Concoctions de Confusion dans un état bien pire ! Soit vous êtes là pour guérir mon fils, soit vous partez d'ici ! »

Albus prit par le bras la femme restée bouche bée et la guida vers la sortie, « Il ne fait qu'aboyer mais ne mord pas, ma chère enfant. Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ? »

« Albus ! » Dit Severus d'un ton d'avertissement. _Il aboyait mais ne mordait pas, en effet. Foutu Directeur !_

Charlie finit de parler avec l'un des médicomages et se dirigea vers lui, « Nous pouvons aller dans ma tente. Quelqu'un viendra nous tenir au courant quand ils auront fini. Il ne se réveillera pas avant un moment. »

Severus reconnut aussitôt les différentes pièces pour les avoir vues dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il repoussa ce souvenir immédiatement. Harry n'avait pas voulu lui montrer cela, et encore moins qu'il le garde en mémoire. Charlie apporta un verre à Severus et posa une bouteille de Firewhiskey Ogden sur la table devant eux. Le dresseur de dragons en avala une longue gorgée.

« Comment Harry a, précisément, été introduit au Firewhiskey ? » Demanda Severus, en se servant son premier verre.

Charlie sourit, « Tu peux blâmer Jean-Pierre pour ce coup-là. Il pense que chacun devrait savoir _comment_ boire au moment où ils atteignent l'âge où ils peuvent légalement le faire. »

Severus grogna et se resservit une deuxième tournée. Il reposa son verre et se pencha en arrière, les mains derrière la tête. S'il en avalait une goutte de plus, il tomberait immédiatement de sommeil, « Est-ce qu'Harry sait que tu l'aimes ? »

Charlie eut l'air triste, « Je ne pense pas. Je ne l'ai pas caché. S'il me scannait, il saurait tout de suite… à condition qu'il puisse identifier ce sentiment pour ce qu'il est. Il y a de fortes chances pour que tout le monde soit au courant ici, à présent, si tant est qu'ils ne l'aient pas deviné plus tôt. Cacher de telles choses est quasi impossible dans la réserve. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'Harry ressent à ton sujet ? » Continua Severus.

« Je doute qu'il le sache lui-même, » Charlie était encore plus discret que d'habitude. « Quand je l'ai scanné, ses sentiments étaient pour la plupart cachés. Ce qui en ressort néanmoins reste confus, brouillon. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? » Severus regarda Charlie avec attention.

Charlie grimaça un sourire, « Quelles sont mes intentions envers ton fils ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, » admit Severus, baissant les yeux vers son verre. Il était dans un territoire totalement inconnu. Menacer Charlie avait été facile. Lui parler comme à… un potentiel gendre ? C'était vraiment étrange. Severus était encore en train de s'habituer à être un père.

« Je vais attendre, » le sourire de Charlie disparut et il soupira. Il se frotta les yeux, probablement de fatigue. « Il lui reste une année d'école encore, et il n'entrera pas dans une relation tant que Voldemort est encore en vie. Alors, je vais attendre, et quand il tuera ce bâtard de face de serpent, je serai là pour lui. »

« Tu penses qu'il va gagner, » affirma Severus, ce n'était pas une question.

Charlie haussa les sourcils, « Cette dernière rencontre est quoi… la sixième fois que Voldemort a essayé de tuer Harry et a échoué ? Tous mes galions sont sur Harry. »

Severus se mit à rire et frotta son avant-bras. Etant donnée la manière dont la Marque palpitait, il avait dû dormir pendant une convocation. Il se sentit soudain beaucoup plus léger. Il n'aurait plus jamais à répondre à une convocation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chaque Mangemort encore en vie tenterait très certainement de le traquer pour le tuer, mais il était vivant à cet instant et n'avait pas la moindre intention de les laisser gagner. Harry avait bien réussi à tous les éviter pendant des années.

« Je suis libre, » murmura Severus. Il remonta sa manche et fixa la Marque des Ténèbres, Charlie recula légèrement. Une douleur lancinante le faisait tressaillir de temps à autre, mais rien de plus. C'était bien loin d'être aussi douloureux qu'un Sortilège Doloris. « C'est tout ce qu'il peut me faire à présent. »

« Harry va être ravi quand il se réveillera, » Charlie sourit et se pencha pour avoir un bon aperçu du tatouage.

Pour la première fois, Severus n'avait cure de voir son tatouage au vu et au su de tous. Cela devenait progressivement plus facile de respirer et la douleur dans sa poitrine avait fortement diminué. Son esprit erra vers Harry dans son lit d'hôpital et il se redressa comme s'il avait été poussé dans le dos avec un fer à marquer, « N'a-t-il pas insinué qu'un vampire lui avait dit avoir gouté son sang et que le loup garou ne l'avait pas infecté ? »

« Euh… je crois bien, oui, » dit lentement Charlie qui eut le même regard incrédule que Severus.

« Il a beaucoup d'explications à donner, » grommela Severus.

Charlie se mit à rire, « Rien de nouveau, si ? »

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Malgré la situation, je trouve qu'il y a plein de passages très drôles dans ce chapitre. Et très touchants aussi. Un peu de mal à imaginer deux hommes parler comme Severus et Charlie le font à la fin, mais j'aime bien la scène quand même. Mon côté fleur bleue sans doute.

J'ai appris récemment que le Mademoiselle / Mlle allait disparaître de l'état civil. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai et j'avoue n'avoir pas cherché la réponse. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la traduction si ce n'est que je l'utilise encore souvent dans le texte.

A bientôt et merci encore !


	49. Chapter 49

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Quarante Neuf

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Les médicomages avaient été plus que réticents à le laisser quitter son lit, mais un regard Snapien plus tard ajouté à la promesse solennelle de ne pas faire d'effort avait réussi à les convaincre. Tous le connaissaient de l'été précédent, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Après avoir marché quelques centaines de mètres, Harry était prêt à admettre que les médicomages avaient raison. Il n'était pas réellement prêt à sortir du lit. Il haletait déjà de cet effort. Il ne les enviait pas non plus quand ils devraient faire face à la tempête qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si son père ou Charlie venait voir comment il allait dans une heure ou deux. Mais il y avait cependant quelque chose qu'Harry devait faire, et il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Quelques questions ici et là innocemment posées lui avaient appris que la femelle Vert Gallois qui l'avait sauvé se trouvait dans la vallée d'à côté. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une longue marche, mais les dénivelés étaient importants. Il franchit la petite crête séparant les deux vallées sur un chemin qui serpentait d'enclos en enclos et vit la vallée s'étirer devant lui. Un rugissement résonna et une énorme chose un peu floue vola vers lui depuis un des pics pour atterrir juste devant lui, suivie de plusieurs autres choses également floues plus petites.

Il portait des lunettes de remplacement temporaires, charmés pour suivre sa prescription par les médicomages mais aucun n'avait de formation en optométrie et elles n'étaient pas très efficaces. Tout son environnement était légèrement flou sur les bords, ce qui lui donnait un effet intéressant.

« Salut, » siffla Harry en Fourchelang. « Je vais beaucoup mieux, maintenant. Merci beaucoup. »

Jamais un dragon adulte n'avait essayé de frotter sa tête sur lui auparavant, mais c'était vraiment une expérience unique. Son museau était plus large que son torse. Harry sourit et lui frotta les écailles. Les jeunes dragons, qui avaient à présent la taille de poneys Shetlands, se pressèrent autour de lui, le poussant gentiment, le touchant de leurs ailes et de leurs pattes avant, griffes rétractées. Harry était fasciné. Ils le traitaient lui comme ils se traitaient les uns les autres, comme des frères et sœurs, mais bien plus en douceur. Ils devaient s'être rendus compte qu'il n'avait pas la même armure d'écailles qu'eux et qu'il était encore blessé.

Une fois qu'ils l'eurent tous salué, ils se couchèrent sur l'herbe, posant leurs têtes par terre sans le lâcher pour autant du regard. Harry s'assit aussi, s'appuyant sur une jeune femelle qu'il imagina être sa nouvelle sœur. La mère s'installa également, les yeux fixés sur sa progéniture.

« Les autres sorciers m'appellent Harry… Harry Potter, » leur siffla Harry. Il ferma les yeux et commença à leur raconter l'histoire de sa vie. Il hésita les quelques fois où le Fourchelang n'avait simplement pas les bons mots et dût réexpliquer plusieurs choses. Il sentit l'un de ses 'frères et sœurs' se rapprocher de ses pieds. De temps à autre, l'un d'entre eux le poussait gentiment de son museau et il reprenait son récit avec plus d'explications et de détails.

Il pouvait ressentir les émotions des dragons pendant qu'il leur racontait son histoire, mais il s'efforça néanmoins de restreinte au maximum son empathie. La mère était quasiment continuellement en colère et il dut la rassurer plusieurs fois, lui dire qu'il allait bien. Les jeunes dragons firent de petits bruits quand il parla de la mort de ses parents et il put sentir la peine qu'ils avaient eue lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés de leur mère.

L'air se rafraichit pendant qu'il parlait, il n'avait jamais autant dit de choses en Fourchelang, mais la chaleur des dragons était plus que suffisante pour lui. Une sorte de tension envahit les dragons.

« Alors, c'est ici que tu te trouvais, » s'exprima une voix en Anglais peu de temps après qu'Harry soit parvenu à la fin de sa Cinquième Année à Poudlard. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Charlie qui se trouvait en compagnie de son père et de plusieurs autres dresseurs de dragons.

Snape n'avait vraiment pas l'air à sa place au milieu des dresseurs de dragons avec sa longue robe noire au style quasiment formel. Les dresseurs étaient presque tous vêtus de vêtements moldus de style décontracté, pour la liberté de mouvements qu'ils offraient. Avec les robes, il y avait toujours le risque qu'elles s'accrochent sur quelque chose, par exemple sur les griffes d'un dragon. Ils utilisaient des manteaux lorsqu'ils voyageaient, et des robes pour des occasions formelles ou pour se rendre dans des endroits exclusivement sorciers.

« Hey, » sourit Harry, sans bouger néanmoins. Il expliqua à sa nouvelle famille dragon qui étaient tous les sorciers présents, et précisa qu'ils étaient de bons sorciers. Il repassa en Anglais, « J'étais sur le point de leur parler du Département des Mystères. »

« Tu as un sacré public, » Charlie diffusait virtuellement son amusement.

Harry s'étira et se leva… _Bon sang, c'était quand même douloureux…_ et se retourna. Il resta bouche bée. Chaque dragon de la colonie, soit plus d'une trentaine d'adultes au total, sans compter les plus jeunes, s'étaient rassemblés dans la vallée. Certains étaient perchés sur de petits pics, d'autres s'étaient allongés sur le flanc de la montagne et le reste d'entre eux étaient dans la vallée en elle-même. Il se retourna vers les autres sorciers.

« J'étais juste, euh, » Harry était un peu perplexe, « en train de leur parler de moi. Il me reste encore une année environ à leur raconter. Je viens de leur dire qui vous êtes tous. »

Son amusement émanait de Charlie, ainsi que de presque toutes les personnes rassemblées juste là. Snape était partagé entre la colère, la frustration et tout de même un certain amusement.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir disparu, » Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Je devais lui faire savoir que j'allais bien, et personne d'autre ne parle le Fourchelang. »

Les dresseurs de dragons qui n'étaient pas à Poudlard avec les jeunes Vert Gallois et qui n'avaient par conséquent pas entendu parler de cette découverte regardèrent Harry avec étonnement.

« Tu peux leur parler ? » Demanda Deiter avec quelques mots chuchotés en Allemand qu'Harry ne parvint pas à saisir.

Harry hocha la tête, « Ils peuvent me comprendre, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils disent. Je dois lire leurs émotions, comme Charlie et vous tous. »

« Si jamais tu as besoin d'un travail… » Le dresseur qui avait pris la parole laissa sa phrase en suspens. Harry serait engagé par n'importe quelle colonie de dragons instantanément et, pour une fois, cela n'aurait rien à voir avec son nom.

Harry sourit. C'était agréable d'être apprécié pour ses compétences, « J'ai quelques trucs à faire avant, mais je pourrais vous prendre au mot. »

Un sentiment d'impatience s'éleva. Charlie devait l'avoir remarqué également, « Tu ferais mieux de finir ton histoire, Harry. Est-ce que cela te dérange si je reste ? »

Harry sourit et fit signe à Charlie de le rejoindre. Le sorcier aux cheveux roux s'avança dans le groupe de dragons d'un pas hésitant et Harry leur siffla que Charlie était un très bon ami pour eux tous. Les dragons commencèrent à se calmer et Charlie se calma en même temps qu'eux. Les autres dresseurs de dragons les observèrent avec étonnement et un peu d'envie. Chacun d'entre eux avait au moins une petite touche d'empathie ou ils n'auraient jamais survécu dans ce domaine qu'ils avaient choisi, littéralement.

Rochers et plaques d'herbes furent soudainement occupés, aucun des dresseurs ne voulait manquer d'observer ce comportement de dragon extrêmement inhabituel. Les dresseurs étaient sur le point d'apprendre un des faits les plus établis de la vie dans le monde des sorciers : Autour d'Harry Potter, attendez-vous à l'inattendu et à ce que l'impossible devienne possible.

« Papa ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante. « Tu peux venir, toi aussi. »

Le père d'Harry lui lança un regard sceptique, mais fut poussé par tous les dresseurs. Alors qu'il faisait son chemin dans l'enclos, les dragons le reniflèrent et un sentiment d'acceptation s'étendit à tous les Vert Gallois. En passant, Snape fut poussé gentiment du nez par tous les jeunes, salué et reconnu en tant que père d'Harry.

« Au nom de Merlin, que se passe… ? » Demanda Snape avec une de ses grimaces habituelles.

« Ils t'apprécient, » se mit à rire gentiment Charlie. Plusieurs autres joignirent leur propre rire à celui du rouquin.

Snape leur lança à tous un regard incrédule, « Une famille de dragons m'apprécie ? »

« Tu fais aussi partie de leur famille, maintenant, » Harry haussa les épaules. Il prit son père par son bras et le mena à l'endroit où il s'était assis auparavant.

Tous les trois prirent place contre la même femelle dragon, qui enroula son aile autour d'eux. Harry appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son père et sentit Charlie lui prendre la main. Sa position était assez confortable pour qu'il puisse s'endormir et il était plutôt fatigué. Il n'avait qu'à simplement fermer les yeux et…

Charlie lui serra doucement la main et se pencha vers lui, « Ne t'endors pas avant d'avoir fini ton histoire. »

Harry sourit et recommença à siffler dans la langue des serpents. Il leur parla de la bataille dans laquelle il avait combattu au sein du Ministère et sentit des vagues de soutien émaner de sa famille dragon. Il pouvait vaguement sentir des bribes de colères et de mécontentement de la part des autres dragons. Il leur expliqua ce qui était arrivé à Sirius, et l'un des dragons au loin rugit quand Sirius mourut dans son histoire.

Harry attendit, puisque personne ne pourrait l'entendre avec ce bruit, et reprit son histoire. La mère dragon était extrêmement attristée quand Harry parla de son été et de nombreux dragons furent réellement amusés quand il mentionna son été passé ici à la colonie en se faisant passer pour un Moldu. La plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà reconnu son odeur.

Quand Harry eut fini son histoire, il se tortilla pour s'appuyer un peu plus contre son père. Un bras s'enroula autour de lui et il put sentir Charlie à ses côtés lui envoyer du confort et de la chaleur. Tout autour de la vallée, les dragons se mirent à rugir les uns vers les autres. Il n'aurait jamais pu s'endormir avec tout ce bruit.

Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que les dresseurs de dragons étaient tous bouche bée. Les yeux d'Anya n'avaient de cesse de passer des dragons à Harry et inversement, « Je crois qu'ils discutent de toi. »

Harry et Charlie hochèrent tous deux la tête et Harry laissa Charlie parler, « Ils sont… perturbés… et un peu bouleversés. On sent également une certaine détermination, je crois. Harry ? »

« Ouais, » Harry ouvrit en grand son empathie et fut envahi de sensations et d'émotions. « Waouh… C'est… eh bien… je dirais que c'est de l'indignation. »

Deiter hochait également la tête, « Tu as été adopté par un dragon… donc, tu _es_ un dragon… et ils n'aiment pas ce qui t'est arrivé. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. » Les autres dresseurs étaient tous d'accord.

« Ils ne sont pas les seuls, » affirma Snape un peu brusquement ce qui fit tressaillir Harry. La mère dragon poussa un rugissement et Snape se tendit, tout comme Charlie et les autres dresseurs.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de réellement dangereux, » lui siffla Harry pour lui expliquer. « Il est furieux parce que j'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver la sienne, il n'est pas furieux contre moi. » Il repassa en Anglais, « Elle n'est pas en colère contre toi, Papa. »

« Maintenant que tu as de toi-même quitté la tente hôpital, tu as de longues explications à fournir, » déclara Snape sévèrement.

Harry soupira, « Je n'ai jamais aimé cette partie. »

Charlie se mit à rire et se leva, « Je pense que les vacances sont finies, Harry. Tu as quasiment manqué une semaine complète de cours. »

Harry se frotta le front. Il s'était laissé oublier l'école et ses amis afin de juste… être avec les dragons, « Au moins, j'ai Hermione comme meilleure amie. »

« Nul doute qu'elle a déjà un planning codifié en couleurs pour que tu puisses rattraper tout le travail que tu auras manqué et te préparer à tes examens, » ricana le père d'Harry, bien qu'Harry puisse deviner sans peine que cela l'amusait plutôt qu'autre chose.

Harry quitta sa famille dragon à contrecœur, en veillant à tous les prendre dans ses bras, ou à leur frotter les écailles entre leurs yeux, geste qu'ils semblaient particulièrement apprécier. Il leur promit de revenir, mais que ça ne pourrait sans doute pas être avant d'avoir fini l'école pour cette année.

Au lieu de ses explications habituelles dans le bureau du Directeur, uniquement à Albus, Harry eut à raconter à tout le noyau central de l'Ordre les tenants et aboutissants de sa mission de sauvetage, dans la cuisine du Square Grimmauld. Il dut également faire face à leurs questions après avoir fini de parler. Tonks et Kingsley représentaient officiellement le Ministère dans cet interrogatoire. Il leur raconta l'histoire aussi clairement qu'il le put. Harry ne manqua pas le sourire de Remus au moment où il expliqua avoir frappé la tête de Bellatrix Lestrange de son pied. Il garda les yeux baissés quand il admit avoir utilisé le Sortilège Imperius, bien loin de désirer connaitre leur réaction à ce sujet. Il garda tout du long son empathie bien bloquée contre leurs émotions.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était bien plus facile qu'il ne s'y était attendu de parler de tout cela à l'Ordre maintenant qu'il avait déballé l'histoire complète de sa vie à un attroupement de dragons, idée qu'il ne partagea pas avec l'Ordre. Moins il y avait de personnes au courant de cela, mieux ça irait pour tout le monde. Tous les dresseurs présents à cet instant avait juré un serment sorcier de garder le secret. Quand il eut fini, Charlie prit la suite et raconta comment il avait trouvé Harry et la mère Vert Gallois avec l'aide de Norbert et la scène à la colonie de dragons.

« Harry, » Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant, « étais-tu conscient que l'accord, quel qu'il soit, que tu as conclu avec Voldemort te lie à lui ? »

Harry secoua la tête, « Je ne l'étais pas. » Un murmure s'éleva dans la cuisine et Harry sentit ses lèvres grimacer un sourire en coin. Il commençait vraiment à ressembler un peu trop à Snape, « J'ai accepté de le rejoindre. En échange, il devait relâcher mon père sans qu'il ne soit plus blessé, et ne plus jamais lui faire de mal. Il devait également me donner Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy pour que j'en fasse ce que je voulais. »

La majorité des membres de l'Ordre regardèrent Harry avec surprise. Il n'avait pas donné les termes de son accord lors de son rapport. Cet Harry Potter n'était pas celui qu'ils connaissaient, celui qui restait assis à côté de Charlie pendant leurs réunions sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ce n'était pas le Harry Potter qui avait imprudemment conduit tous ses amis au Ministère de la Magie pour une mission de sauvetage pour laquelle ils avaient dû eux-mêmes être secourus. Cet Harry Potter qui était à présent devant eux était quasiment un adulte.

« Tu as accepté de le rejoindre ? » Demanda Mme Weasley avec une désapprobation peinée à peine cachée.

Harry se tourna vers son père et vit un sourire narquois répondre au sien. Il avait aussitôt compris. Charlie avait un petit sourire sur son visage, il avait probablement laissé son empathie lire les émotions et sentiments d'Harry tout au long de son récit, « Je n'ai jamais précisé _comment_ je le rejoindrais. » Plusieurs visages commencèrent à montrer leur compréhension et une approbation respectueuse. Mad-Eye Moody en particulier avait l'air d'avoir lui-même marqué un point contre Voldemort. « Mon intention au moment de cet accord était la même qu'elle est encore aujourd'hui. Je le rejoindrai dans un duel à mort…, » Harry fit une pause pour marquer son effet et plissa les yeux, « quand je serai prêt à tuer ce salaud. »

L'annonce d'Harry fut accueillie avec un silence stupéfait. Bien que la majorité des personnes présentes s'attende réellement à ce qu'Harry tue Voldemort un jour, elles ne l'auraient jamais formulé à voix haute. Seule une poignée d'entre eux connaissaient la Prophétie comme Harry la connaissait, qui ne lui donnait aucun choix en la matière.

Il avait l'air bien plus confiant qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Harry avait plus de doutes qu'il ne pouvait en compter. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait un jour capable de réellement tuer Voldemort, lui encore moins que d'autres. Il n'aimait pas attendre le bon moment, sachant que chaque instant supplémentaire à attendre, le nombre de personnes tuées augmentait, même si l'Ordre avait accepté sa décision et, il pouvait le sentir, le respectait pour cela, pour utiliser son bon jugement plutôt que d'agir inconsidérément.

Mais alors Snape se mit à rire à gorge déployée, et l'étrangeté même de cette situation entraina plusieurs membres de l'Ordre à se demander s'il n'avait pas été une fois de trop victime du Sortilège Doloris. Puis Charlie et Bill se joignirent à lui, suivis de Fred et George. Le rire de Remus était puissant et contagieux.

« Tu dois raconter à Ginny ce que tu as fait à Malfoy, » déclara Fred avec un sourire éclatant, « celui qui a laissé Harry Potter s'échapper. »

« J'ai rêvé de faire quelque chose comme ça à Bella pendant des années, Harry, » Remus essuya une larme. « Tu dois le raconter à ta mère, Tonks. Andy va adorer. »

Le père d'Harry lui sourit, « James et Lily auraient été fiers de toi, Harry. »

Harry lui répondit d'un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Fred et George avec curiosité, « Comment avez-vous réussi à lui faire faire des étincelles ? »

« Quoi ? » Demandèrent d'une seule voix les jumeaux, feignant l'ignorance.

« La fausse baguette, » répondit Harry avec un autre sourire narquois. « Quand Voldemort l'a brisée, elle a émis des étincelles. »

Les jumeaux sourirent et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre semblèrent confus. Fred répondit pour lui, « Eh bien, tu nous as demandé de la rendre aussi réelle que possible. Nous avons pensé que si Fudge décidait de partir à nouveau après toi, il pourrait bien réussir, mais alors ta vraie baguette ne serait pas brisée. »

« Pourquoi portais-tu une fausse baguette ? » Demanda Tonks. Bien qu'elle soit l'une de ses instructrices, elle n'avait pas été informée de ses problèmes de puissance.

Dumbledore rappela l'assemblée à l'ordre, les amenant à discuter de Voldemort et des potentielles répercussions de la dernière aventure d'Harry. Plusieurs questions furent laissées sans réponse, comme celle qui expliquait pourquoi Harry portait sa vraie baguette cachée quelque part sur lui et portait une fausse dans son holster. Charlie avait apporté la vraie en Roumanie et la lui avait donnée, pour qu'il l'ait sur lui, même si ce n'était que pour le show. Harry reprit le fil de la discussion quand ils parlèrent des cellules qui détenaient les Mangemorts au Ministère.

Dobby n'était heureusement pas présent lorsqu'ils avaient été libérés, puisqu'il était à Poudlard en train de préparer leurs repas. Il était revenu et avait trouvé les cellules vides. Il avait enquêté du mieux qu'il pouvait, et il était arrivé au quartier général de l'Ordre juste après que Snape ait vu Madame Pomfrey et Dumbledore. Hermione avait empêché l'Elfe de Maison de se punir, au grand plaisir apparent de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre encore présents à ce moment.

« Voldemort a déménagé ses quartiers, » annonça Moody. « Nous avons trouvé les grottes avec les informations que Charlie nous a donné sur l'endroit où il a découvert Harry, les informations que nous avions déjà de Snape… et un peu d'aide. »

Harry observa son père hocher de la tête, « Voldemort ne serait pas resté dans un endroit qui a été compromis. A l'instant où Harry a transplané dans la Salle du Trône, il avait certainement choisi de quitter les lieux. Il devait avoir au moins trois sites de repli déjà sélectionnés. »

« Hé, camarade, » lui chuchota Fred avant qu'Harry ne parte.

George glissa une autre fausse baguette dans la manche d'Harry, « Nous en avons fait une dizaine pour toi, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour laisser des Seigneurs des Ténèbres toutes les briser. »

« Nous _avons_ d'autres commandes en cours qui prennent notre temps, » sourit Fred.

Harry et Snape rentrèrent tous deux à Poudlard de la réunion de l'Ordre avec le reste des Professeurs de Poudlard qui y assistaient. A l'heure où ils arrivèrent, le couvre feu était passé et Ron fut le seul des camarades de dortoir d'Harry à l'entendre revenir.

Ron sauta de son lit avec sa baguette pointée vers la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit. Quand il vit qui était encadré par la lumière provenant de la Salle Commune, il baissa sa baguette et courut vers Harry, tout proche de le faire tomber par la force de son étreinte. Harry était encore en pleine guérison mais il ignora la douleur causée par cette étreinte, « Ne disparait jamais plus comme ça, mon gars. »

Harry lui rendit son étreinte et sourit, bien que Ron ne puisse pas le voir, « Ce n'était pas intentionnel, crois-moi ou pas. J'étais en train de dormir quand c'est arrivé et je ne pourrais probablement pas passer à travers les sorts anti transplanage si j'essayais à nouveau. Je pense que Poudlard m'a aidé et m'a laissé passer à travers les sorts. »

« Le Château t'a aidé ? » Demanda Ron avec scepticisme.

Harry haussa les épaules, « Remus ne cesse de parler d'elle comme si elle était vivante et avait un esprit bien à elle. Il dit que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle la Carte fonctionne, parce que le Château l'aime bien et la fait fonctionner. Avec tous les sorts de protections en place dans le Château, quelque chose comme cette Carte ne devrait jamais avoir été possible à créer en premier lieu. »

« La prochaine fois, Poudlard pourra peut-être nous envoyer avec toi et peut-être que tu ne seras pas à moitié mort en nous revenant, » Ron ne pouvait supprimer le sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage. Harry sentait à la fois du soulagement et une profonde inquiétude de la part de son amis, mais aucune trace de la jalousie qui avait failli détruire leur amitié à plusieurs reprises. Ron recula un peu et tint Harry à bout de bras, en l'observant attentivement, « Tu lui ressembles un peu… juste un peu. »

Le Glamour… Harry avait presque oublié qu'il lui avait été retiré dans la Salle du Trône. Il sentait un certain soulagement à enfin paraitre comme il était supposé l'être, et à être accepté ainsi, mais lança le Glamour qui cachait les cicatrices sur sa main témoignant de la détention d'Umbridge.

« Alors, dis-moi tout sur le match entre Serpentard et Serdaigle. Qui jouons-nous pour la Coupe ? » Harry sourit et se glissa dans son lit. Les yeux de Ron s'allumèrent. Le jeune sorcier s'assit sur le lit d'Harry et entama dans les détails le récit du match accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes. Comme à son habitude, il tiendrait Harry en haleine le plus tard possible. Harry se prépara à passer une autre nuit avec très peu de sommeil.

Tôt le lendemain matin, il demanda à Hermione d'envoyer un hibou avec une requête spéciale.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente, mais certaines choses dans ma vie ne m'ont pas permis de me remettre à cette traduction depuis près d'un mois...

A bientôt !


	50. Chapter 50

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Cinquante

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Severus avait failli refuser l'idée d'Harry, mais Albus avait approuvé et Harry l'avait supplié. A la fin, il avait fini par céder, et à présent, il savourait presque le chaos qui n'allait pas manquer d'exploser dans les instants à venir. Il fut averti de l'arrivée imminente des hiboux postaux lorsque la tête de Remus se redressa brusquement, celui-ci était toujours le premier à savoir que les hiboux arrivaient. Un hibou aux plumes brun clair laissa tomber un journal roulé devant Severus et ce dernier déposa quelques pièces dans le porte-monnaie attaché à sa patte.

_**SEVERUS SNAPE, MANGEMORT, ESPION, HÉROS, PARENT**_

_LE GARÇON-QUI-A-SURVÉCU RISQUE SA VIE POUR SAUVER SON PÈRE DÉCOUVERT DEPUIS PEU DE VOUS -SAVEZ-QUI_

Sous ces titres mirobolants se trouvait une photo, qui prenait quasiment toute la première page, d'Harry et de Severus se tenant côte à côte aux Trois Balais. La relation entre les deux était évidente. Sur la photo, Harry portait encore un pansement sur la joue qui protégeait la blessure faire par le bec d'une créature des ténèbres de la ménagerie personnelle de Voldemort qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier. Severus posa les yeux sur la table Gryffondor et vit que plusieurs d'entre eux avait un air suffisant sur le visage. Harry avait dû dire la vérité à plus de gens qu'il ne le pensait, apparemment, et ils avaient réussi l'impossible en gardant le secret à Poudlard.

Harry boitait toujours légèrement. L'entaille sur sa jambe faite par le loup garou avait déchiré un muscle et ne guérissait que lentement, mais cela ne faisait que deux semaines après tout. Il leva les yeux vers la table professorale et offrit un large sourire à Severus. Ce dernier lui sourit en retour, provoquant sans doute un plus grand choc encore dans la Grande Salle, si petit que soit ce sourire.

Severus avait déjà lu et relu le texte intégral de l'article avant qu'il ne soit imprimé, insistant pour l'approuver avant qu'il ne paraisse. Rita Skeeter avait répondu à l'appel, mais Harry avait refusé de dire à Severus pourquoi la journaliste était à la botte de Granger. La meilleure amie d'Harry avait lancé des regards menaçants à Skeeter pendant toute la durée de l'interview, et put extraire sans mal la promesse de sa part que cette histoire serait rapportée fidèlement. Severus fut forcé d'admettre qu'il y avait au moins une autre Gryffondor qui possédait des qualités de Serpentard.

L'article complet s'étendait sur trois pages d'impression, et comportait plusieurs photos de Severus et Harry, seuls ou tous les deux ensemble, et une copie de la photo que Severus avait de James tenant un Harry nouveau-né. Il racontait pratiquement l'histoire entière de sa vie, à commencer par son amitié improbable avec James qui avait débuté pendant l'été suivant leur Cinquième Année. La seule raison donnée, néanmoins, était que James s'était 'brouillé' avec ses amis et avait été convaincu par Lily de s'excuser pour ses méfaits passés, dont la plupart avaient visé Severus.

Plusieurs Serpentard eurent l'air horrifiés, et certains même dégoutés. La surprise qui se lut sur le visage de Malfoy n'avait pas de prix. Cela annonçait une nouvelle lutte de pouvoir dans sa Maison, ceux qui supporteraient leur Directeur de Maison contre ceux qui s'opposeraient à lui. Severus avait l'espoir que, avec un peu de chance, ceux parmi ses étudiants qui étaient encore indécis, et peut-être même certains qui avaient soutenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourraient être persuadés de rejoindre le côté de la Lumière, ou au moins de rester en dehors de la guerre.

Vers la fin de l'article, Severus avait vu qu'ils avaient réimprimé la photo de Karkaroff, montrant le destin auquel il avait échappé, et avaient réussi à obtenir une photo de Severus et d'Harry, tous les deux portant plusieurs blessures. Il y avait un autre article dans le journal que Severus avait gardé secret d'Harry, retenant Skeeter un instant après qu'Harry et Hermione soient partis, affirmant mystérieusement qu'ils avaient quelqu'un à voir. Severus n'avait même pas voulu poser de question, et était ravi de ne pas l'avoir fait après avoir entendu les histoires du concours de boissons Malfoy-Potter qui avait eu lieu à la Tête du Sanglier cet après-midi là. Il pouvait voir ses cheveux blanchir à vue d'œil. Harry et Malfoy avaient tous les deux été punis pour cela.

_**SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT ?**_

_LE PARRAIN DU GARÇON-QUI-A-SURVÉCU TRAHI PAR L'HOMME DONT IL AVAIT ÉTÉ RECONNU COUPABLE DU MEURTRE ?_

Severus n'avait pas de preuve matérielle, par conséquent l'article était écrit comme une spéculation, mais il avait dit à Skeeter qu'il avait vu Pettigrew à plusieurs reprises aux côtés de Voldemort et que l'homme pathétique avait admis être coupable d'avoir donné James et Lily à Voldemort et d'avoir tué les Moldus. Albus n'avait approuvé cet article-là qu'à contrecœur, car il pourrait potentiellement nuire à la position de Pettigrew aux côtés de Voldemort, mais avait fini par le lui concéder pour l'amour d'Harry. La condamnation publique de son parrain continuait apparemment de blesser le Gryffondor.

Un autre regard à la table Gryffondor confirma à Severus qu'Harry avait trouvé l'article, ou que Granger l'avait trouvé et le lui avait pointé. Il semblait avoir du mal à retenir ses larmes. Harry leva la tête vers la table des professeurs et articula un 'merci' silencieux, avant de se lever et de partir avec ses amis.

« Ta réputation est ruinée, tu sais, » commenta Remus avec un sourire narquois.

Severus haussa un sourcil, « Et précisément de quelle réputation parles-tu ? »

« Celle qui raconte que les Détraqueurs ont réussi à t'avoir il y a plusieurs années, et que tu es un bâtard sans âme qui se nourrit de celles des petits enfants, ou du moins de tes élèves en Potions, les Gryffondor en particulier, » sourit Remus avec malice. « J'ai entendu dire que nous avions les âmes les plus délicieuses. »

Pour une fois, Severus n'était pas prêt à laisser le dernier mot au Maraudeur. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit que Remus ait pris une gorgée de café avant d'emprunter son expression la plus diabolique qu'il ait en réserve et de dire très doucement, sachant pertinemment que les sens du loup garou lui permettrait d'entendre, « Je n'ai jamais goûté qu'à un seul Gryffondor, mais j'avoue qu'il était plutôt délicieux. »

Le timing était parfait, et la gorgée de café fut pulvérisée sur la table. Remus murmura un rapide, « Désolé, » à Pomona Sprout, qui était assise à côté de lui et qui avait reçu un peu de café sur son coin de table. Il donna un coup de baguette et nettoya le café renversé avant de calmement s'en resservir une tasse et de le siroter.

« Tu as des problèmes pour boire proprement, Lupin ? » Demanda Severus négligemment. « Il y a des endroits où l'on peut t'aider. »

Pomona rit et Remus se renfrogna dans sa tasse de café pendant un moment, mais récupéra rapidement, « Pourquoi Charlie n'est-il pas revenu avec vous ? »

« Renée est venue ici pendant que nous étions en Roumanie, » rappela Severus au loup garou, « et Charlie a dit qu'il préférait ne pas risquer ma colère combinée avec celle de Granger s'il distrayait Harry dans ses études juste avant les examens. »

« C'est très noble de sa part, » rit Remus. « Es-tu sûr qu'il était bien à Gryffondor ? »

« Très peu de Gryffondor feraient à la fois face à Severus et à Mlle Granger, » commenta Minerva qui était assise de l'autre côté de Severus. « Nous sommes courageux, pas suicidaires. »

Severus se leva pour rejoindre sa salle de classe, où les Troisième Année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard – pourquoi diantre Albus continuait de programmer les cours des deux Maisons ensemble Severus n'en avait pas la moindre idée – devaient avoir leur dernier cours avant les examens.

« Tu vas vérifier ton tableau et t'assurer qu'il n'a pas été modifié avant ta classe, Severus ? » Remus obtint finalement le dernier mot, sous les regards amusés de Minerva et de Pomona. La nouvelle de la blague d'Harry avait circulé très rapidement dans le Château, comme toutes les rumeurs le faisaient, et chaque professeur savait parfaitement qui en était responsable.

« Non, Remus, » le foudroya Severus du regard. « Ma salle de classe est protégée contre de telles tentatives depuis bien avant que les jumeaux Weasley ne mettent un pied dans le Château. L'auteur de la blague a été attrapé, a admis avoir le mot de passe, et n'a pas reçu le nouveau. »

Severus était prêt à étrangler Albus au moment où sa classe de Troisième Année se termina. Le Directeur avait suivi ses plans de cours à la lettre pour les Quatrième Année et les années supérieures, mais avait donné aux plus jeunes quelques jours de vacances. Il leur avait même appris quelques potions frivoles, comme le Vernis à Ongles de N'Importe Quelle Couleur Désirée Qui Ne Craquèle Pas, Qui Ne Pèle Pas Et Qui Brille Toujours, ou comme le Bubblegum Maison En Vingt-Sept Étapes Presque Faciles.

Ses Cinquième Année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient sa dernière classe de la journée, et il était déjà dans une humeur désastreuse quand l'un de ses Serpentard, le jeune Crabbe, s'écria, « Est-ce vrai, Monsieur ? »

Severus lui lança un regard noir.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai, crétin, » répliqua Ginny Weasley avec un de ses regards noirs à elle. « Le _Prophet_ n'envisagerait pas d'imprimer quelque chose comme cela sur le Professeur et Harry sans l'approbation du Ministre et le Ministre adore de nouveau Harry. Utilise ton cerveau pour une fois dans ta vie ! »

Severus haussa simplement un sourcil en direction de la jeune fille, qui devint aussitôt rouge vif et marmonna, « Désolée d'avoir parlé sans y être autorisée, Monsieur. »

« En effet, Mlle Weasley, peut-être que cinq points ôtés à Gryffondor vous dissuaderont d'en faire autant à l'avenir ? » Déclara-t-il avec son hostilité habituelle. C'était la fin d'une très longue journée et il serait damné s'il devait devenir gentil avec ses élèves. Les Gryffondor avaient manifestement espéré un changement dans son attitude suite à l'article dans le journal de ce matin et leur déception se montra sur tous les visages à l'exception de celui de Weasley. « Cela fera également dix points ôtés à Serpentard pour avoir douté de la véracité de mes propos. Si vous avez besoin de la définition du mot 'véracité', M. Crabbe, je suis certain que Mlle Weasley vous aidera dans vos recherches après le cours, à supposer que vous n'ayez pas peur de recevoir un ou deux sorts. »

Les Serpentard étaient tous abasourdis et les Gryffondor ricanèrent, jusqu'à ce que Severus lance un regard glacial dans leur direction. Ses étudiants suffisamment intimidés, Severus débuta la leçon, espérant faire rentrer au moins quelques bribes d'informations dans leurs cerveaux déjà bien remplis avant qu'ils ne s'asseyent pour leurs examens standardisés par le Ministère la semaine suivante.

Ce fut quasiment un soulagement d'avoir son cours d'ASPIC de Sixième Année le mardi matin, sans doute la première fois de sa vie que Severus pouvait admettre avoir eu une telle pensée. Avant de commencer néanmoins, comme il l'avait fait pour toutes ses classes avant que le jeune Crabbe ne le devance la veille, Severus donna un petit avertissement.

« Comme vous devez tous le savoir à présent, à moins d'avoir vécu la tête planquée dans le sable ces derniers temps voire même pour la durée de votre séjour dans cette institution, l'article dans le _Porphet_ concernant M. Potter et moi-même est en effet exact, » il foudroya du regard la classe entière, ne prenant aucun Gryffondor par surprise remarqua-t-il. Bien entendu, ces élèves de Gryffondor en particulier avaient eu plus de temps que tous les autres élèves afin de s'habituer à sa double personnalité.

« Si vous deviez avoir des questions au sujet de cet article qui n'envahissent pas ma vie privée, cette classe n'est _pas_ l'endroit où les poser. A présent, voyons voir si quelques-uns d'entre vous ont réussi à prêter attention au Directeur. » Son sourire entraina certains élèves à parcourir rapidement leurs notes, « Pas de notes. M. Malfoy ! Dans la préparation d'un Philtre de Désir, qu'est ce qui est ajouté après la coquille d'œuf de dragon écrasée ? »

« Quatre onces liquides de belladones cueillies le soir, Monsieur, » répondit avec assurance Malfoy.

Severus hocha la tête, « Cinq points à Serpentard. »

Plusieurs élèves déglutirent avec crainte et Severus continua à les interpeler et à leur poser des questions, soustrayant ou donnant des points aux quatre Maisons à un tel rythme que quiconque serait en train d'observer les compteurs se demanderait certainement ce qui se passait. L'interrogation orale dura la première moitié du cours, suivie par le brassage d'une potion qui faisait partie du programme de leur examen la semaine suivante.

Les étudiants quittèrent leur cours dans un état second. Tout allait bien dans ce monde.

« Euh… » Harry revint un peu sur ses pas, une expression confuse remplaçant un sourire sur son visage.

« Appelle-moi comme tu veux lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'autres étudiants autour de nous, Harry, » déclara Severus avec un sourire quelque peu narquois.

« Ok, Papa, » sourit Harry. « Je voulais juste te dire… chouette cours. »

Harry sortit de la salle de classe d'un bon pas, sa jambe devait enfin être complètement guérie, et Severus haussa un sourcil vers la silhouette battant en retrait. La classe de Potions était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient que très rarement abordé, tous les deux se rendant bien compte qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet hautement explosif. Il fixait toujours la porte quelques minutes plus tard quand Albus entra.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, Severus ? » Demanda Albus avec ce damné pétillement dans ses yeux.

Severus ne prit pas même la peine de le foudroyer du regard. Cela ne fonctionnait jamais sur le vieil homme de toute façon et n'était par conséquent qu'une perte inutile d'énergie, « Harry vient juste de complimenter ma manière d'enseigner. »

« Tu es un bon professeur, Severus, » affirma calmement Albus, « quand tu mets de côté tes préjudices et que tu te laisses _enseigner_. Pourquoi crois-tu que je te garde dans mon équipe de professeurs ? »

« Pour que je ne me fasse pas tuer ? » Suggéra amèrement Severus.

« Cela a toujours fait partie des arguments que je prenais en considération, Severus, » s'autorisa à dire Albus avant de marcher vers la porte. N'avait-il pas un but en faisant tout ce chemin jusqu'aux donjons ? « Mais je ne garderais pas un professeur, et encore moins un Directeur de Maison uniquement pour le protéger. Il y a de nombreux endroits en dehors de Poudlard où j'aurais pu assurer ta sécurité, à condition que tu aies accepté cette protection. »

« A ce propos, Albus… » Sourit Severus avant de lui décrire le plan qu'il avait formé, prenant note du pétillement, qu'il ne trouva pas répréhensible une fois n'est pas coutume, et du sourire que le Directeur de Poudlard lui offrit.

La Coupe de Quidditch fut aisément, et haut la main, gagnée par Gryffondor dans leur match contre Serdaigle. Le dernier match de Serpentard, celui que Severus et Harry avaient manqué, s'était terminé à peu près de la même façon que le match de Serpentard contre Gryffondor la semaine précédente. Les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard cette année, deux sur trois étaient dans l'équipe pour la première année, n'étaient simplement pas à la hauteur. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le Capitaine, Draco Malfoy avait été vu en train de réprimander son équipe pour leur incompétence mais aussi tenter de les conseiller. Severus décida que le fils Malfoy ferait un excellent Capitaine l'année suivante.

Les périodes d'examens étaient les plus faciles pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Ils devaient bien évidemment finir de corriger les copies des derniers devoirs, mais cela ne concernait que cinq des sept Années d'étudiants. Severus donnait toujours un examen combinant la théorie et la pratique pour préparer ses étudiants aux examens des BUSES et des ASPICs. Malgré ses absences répétées et ses problèmes de santé, Harry avait beaucoup progressé dans sa classe de Potions, que ce soit dans ses écrits ou dans son brassage. Une fois qu'il avait compris et appris les rudiments de base, toutes les autres leçons avaient commencé à avoir du sens, même s'il ne serait jamais un Maître des Potions.

« Ces élèves sont insupportables ! » La voix de Granger résonna dans ses quartiers.

Harry passa la tête dans le bureau de Severus, où ce dernier prenait une longueur d'avance en corrigeant les examens écrits des Première Année. Il aurait pu le faire dans son sommeil tant ce travail était vraiment monotone et indigne d'intérêt, mais il fallait bien le faire. Severus barra d'un grand trait rouge oblique tout un paragraphe sur l'essai d'un Poufsouffle qui avait confondu plusieurs ingrédients.

« Hé Papa, » sourit Harry, « pouvons-nous étudier ici ? Les Gryffondor de Cinquième Année ont Potions demain et paniquent totalement dans la Salle Commune et les Septième Année de Serdaigle jettent des regards plus noirs que les tiens à quiconque s'avère tourner une page de livre trop bruyamment dans la Bibliothèque, » il leva les yeux au ciel à sa dernière déclaration.

« Essayez juste de ne pas faire trop de bruit, » souligna Severus. « Je _suis_ en train de travailler. »

Harry s'avança et regarda par-dessus son épaule, « Examens de Première Année ? » Un petit rire retentit, « Ce n'est pas travailler. Tu pourrais aussi bien être en train de brasser des potions pour Poppy. »

« Ce n'est pas travailler, dis-tu ? » Severus eut un petit sourire narquois et tendit une pile de parchemins à Harry. « Voyons voir de quelle manière tu t'en sors, puisque tu as également Potions demain. N'utilise pas d'encre indélébile, puisque je vais devoir vérifier ton travail, et tu n'es pas autorisé à demander de l'aide à Granger. »

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba si bas que Severus pouvait jurer avoir entendu le son qu'elle fit en touchant le sol. Il lui donna une légère poussée dans le dos vers ses, il devrait vraiment commencer à dire 'leurs', quartiers, en faisant attention de ne pas toucher les zones qu'il savait être toujours en cours de guérison. Il ferma la porte qui séparait son bureau et _leurs_ quartiers et se renversa en arrière dans son fauteuil, en prenant une gorgée de café de la tasse posée devant lui. Peut-être aurait-il le temps de travailler sur certaines potions expérimentales cet après-midi.

Harry fronçait les sourcils et mâchouillait l'extrémité de sa plume quand Severus vint jeter un œil au trio avant le diner. Granger et Weasley essayaient de ne pas rire pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs propres révisions, se questionnant régulièrement l'un l'autre à voix basse. Harry n'avait qu'un petit tas de copies devant lui, et une grande pile à côté de lui avec une abondance de rouge sur la copie en haut de cette pile.

Severus s'approcha de lui et ramassa la copie, la parcourant rapidement, « Tu es sévère, Harry. »

« _Moi ?_ » Harry sembla offensé, et peut-être même un peu blessé. « Je te signale que je n'ai pas été à moitié aussi dur avec eux que tu ne l'étais avec moi. »

Severus ferma les yeux et s'assit, compta jusqu'à dix avant de ne les rouvrir. C'était une technique qui fonctionnait plus ou moins bien, « As-tu encore tes examens de Première Année ? »

Granger fouilla dans un des sacs, le sien soupçonna Severus, et en tira un dossier. Elle l'ouvrit et lui tendit tous les examens de Potions – les examens de fin d'année lors de leur Deuxième Année avaient été annulés et il avait été exempt de ses examens à la fin de sa Quatrième Année à cause de sa participation au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – qu'Harry avait effectué dans sa classe ainsi que son examen de BUSES. Harry s'était visiblement tendu et il gardait les yeux baissés vers le parchemin en face de lui. Weasley avait l'air très mal à l'aise mais il s'approcha d'Harry et posa une main sur son épaule. Harry tressaillit violement et se déroba, avant de reconnaitre son ami et de se réinstaller, à peine plus détendu.

« Je serai de retour dans un instant, » Severus se leva et retourna dans son bureau. « Cinq points à Granger pour cette très bonne organisation. »

Ce fut pénible de parcourir ces copies d'examen. Le niveau du travail d'Harry avait décliné d'année en année, mais son examen de BUSES était très bien écrit, prouvant qu'il était capable de mieux. Severus massa l'arête de son nez pendant qu'il finit de parcourir ses remarques et corrections. Il avait été déraisonnablement sévère, tout particulièrement lors de la Troisième Année d'Harry où il l'avait à peine laissé passer sa classe, sachant pertinemment qu'Albus aurait mis les pieds dans le plat s'il ne l'avait pas laissé continuer.

Il se souvint de ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté de son éducation avant Poudlard, qu'obtenir de meilleures notes que son cousin ne faisait qu'alimenter la colère de son oncle, tant et si bien qu'Harry avait fini par cesser d'essayer, qu'il s'était cadré derrière le niveau – plus que faible – de son cousin. Il semblait que Severus avait provoqué ce même comportement dans sa propre classe.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre à Cheminette dans le foyer de son bureau, « Lupin ! »

La tête du loup garou sortit de son feu, « Oui, Severus ? Je suis en train de revoir certaines choses avec Minerva. »

« Pourriez-vous venir ici tous les deux ? » Severus pensa qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien admettre en présence de Minerva qu'elle avait eu raison tout du long pendant qu'il y était.

Lorsque ses deux collègues furent assis en face de lui, Severus leur tendit les copies d'examens d'Harry. Alors qu'ils les parcouraient rapidement, Remus tressaillit à plusieurs reprises, sans nul doute devant les commentaires plus que sévères que Severus avait écrit.

« Si j'avais vu cela il y a trois ans… » Remus laissa le reste non-dit.

Severus grogna, ses coudes posés sur son bureau et sa tête entre ses mains, « Tu aurais eu raison. »

Minerva haussa un sourcil, « Comment en es-tu venu à relire tout cela ? »

« Tous les trois, » nul besoin d'élaborer davantage, « sont en ce moment en train de réviser dans mes quartiers, puisqu'ils ont à la fois leurs examens de Potions et de Métamorphose demain et que leur Salle Commune n'est apparemment pas propice à la révision. »

« Pas propice ? » Demanda Minerva, c'était tout de même sa Maison qui était remise en cause.

Severus sourit, « La BUSE de Potions est demain. Poppy distribuera des potions calmantes avant que la nuit ne soit finie. »

Minerva et Remus se mirent à rire et Severus poursuivit son explication, « Quand Harry m'a demandé s'ils pouvaient rester, il a émis un commentaire sur les examens de Première Année que j'étais en train de corriger. En réponse, je les lui ai donnés à corriger. »

Remus eut un petit rire, mais Minerva sembla horrifiée, « Severus ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de simplement leur laisser les notes qu'il leur donnera, Minerva, » Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Je les vérifierai tous moi-même. Je suis allé voir comment ils se portaient il y a dix minutes et j'ai dit qu'Harry était trop sévère dans sa notation. »

« Severus, tu n'as tout de même pas…, » déclara Remus avec un grognement. « Après ceci ? » il agita l'examen de fin de Troisième Année d'Harry en l'air.

Severus lui lança un regard furibond, « Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que mon traitement passé d'Harry était inexcusable. J'ai fait des efforts pour réparer les dommages que j'ai faits. » La fureur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. « Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je pensais que j'avais au moins fait quelques progrès. »

« Tu en as fait, » La voix d'Harry fit sursauter Severus. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Harry devenait un peu trop doué pour se déplacer furtivement. « Ron et Hermione sont partis diner. Je voulais voir si tout allait bien ici. Bonsoir Minerva, Remus. »

Ils saluèrent tous deux Harry chaleureusement et remirent les examens en pile sur le bureau de Severus. Harry entra dans la pièce et ramassa son examen de Troisième Année, en regardant Severus dans les yeux et en ignorant les deux autres professeurs, « Je sais que cela ne signifie pas grand-chose maintenant, que ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste que… c'est comme si tu avais été deux personnes différentes… mais tu es quand même la même personne… et ça peut être source de confusion. »

« Je pense que c'est notre signal pour partir, » Minerva se leva. « Remus ? » Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la porte de son bureau. « Prenez votre diner ici ce soir. Je suis certaine qu'Albus comprendra. »

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil que Minerva avait occupé une fois qu'ils furent partis, « Papa ? »

Severus leva les yeux vers lui, « Je suis désolé, Harry. »

« Je sais, » Harry baissa la tête vers son examen, avant de le déchirer en deux, puis encore en deux.

Severus cligna des yeux de surprise. Il avait lancé un sort à ces examens pour que les élèves ne puissent pas les détruire, afin qu'ils ne puissent pas cacher leurs notes à leurs parents.

Harry répéta le processus avec ses autres examens, puis les déchira en plus petits morceaux encore, terminant avec une pile de parchemins déchiquetés, « Voilà. » C'était une déclaration de satisfaction, comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules, et Severus ressentit la même chose. « Je pourrais toujours étudier les examens d'Hermione. Ils sont plus détaillés que mes notes de cours. »

Severus haussa ses sourcils et dit d'une manière provocante, « Es-tu certain de vouloir admettre cela ? »

« Ses examens sont plus détaillés que certains manuels de cours ! » Se défendit Harry avec indignation. « Comment mes notes pourraient-elles être meilleures ? »

Severus se mit à rire, se sentant un peu plus léger. Il retira le sort des examens, bien que cela paraisse être à peine nécessaire à présent, et mit feu aux lambeaux, « A présent, que voudrais-tu manger pour le diner ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent, « Hum, que dirais-tu d'une tourte à la viande, avec des épinards à l'ail et des pommes de terre en purée, et de la tarte aux pommes avec de la glace à la cannelle pour le dessert. »

Severus fut surpris, il avait pensé que la plupart des adolescents ayant le choix éviteraient un repas équilibré autant que possible, « Ça me parait parfait. » Il appela un elfe de Maison et ils retournèrent ensemble dans leurs quartiers.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Merci pour vos messages et votre soutien.

A bientôt !


	51. Chapter 51

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Cinquante et Un

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Harry préféra dormir dans les quartiers de son père cette nuit-là, il avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait aider Snape à se sentir mieux après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille. Ron et Hermione étaient revenus après le diner, et ils avaient été plus que ravis à l'idée d'avoir une deuxième portion, voire plutôt troisième ou quatrième dans le cas de Ron, de dessert pendant qu'ils finissaient de réviser. Ils furent renvoyés à Gryffondor par Cheminette après le couvre-feu, puisqu'ils avaient perdu toute notion de temps en s'exerçant avec leurs sorts de Métamorphose.

Son examen de Potions se passa aussi bien qu'Harry l'avait prévu. Il avait trouvé que la partie théorique était la plus facile qu'il n'ait eu jusqu'à présent, mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait étudié bien davantage que les années précédentes. Il eut quelques soucis avec la pratique, comme il en avait toujours, mais il pensait que les leçons que son père lui avait données sur les bases l'avaient vraiment bien aidé. Il y avait toujours une étape qui lui échappait, ou un ingrédient qu'il préparait de la mauvaise manière. Son résultat cette fois était un peu plus liquide qu'il était censé l'être, et son orange était quelques nuances plus sombres.

« Hé, » Hermione le poussa de son épaule pendant le déjeuner. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il remplissait sa cuillère de soupe au fromage et au brocoli et qu'il la penchait aussitôt jusqu'à ce qu'elle se vide goutte à goutte dans son bol. « Je suis certaine que tu ne t'en es pas si mal sorti. »

Harry sourit un peu, mais il savait que ce sourire n'avait pas atteint ses yeux, « J'espérais juste… Je ne sais pas… le rendre fier, je suppose. »

Hermione l'étreignit d'un bras et se pencha vers lui, « Redresse la tête, Harry. Je suis certaine qu'il sera fier uniquement parce que tu as fait de ton mieux. Il n'y a aucune règle qui dit qu'être le fils d'un Maître des Potions t'oblige à exceller toi-même en Potions. Je le saurais. Après tout, je connais _toutes_ les règles. »

Harry rit vraiment cette fois et l'embrassa sur la joue, « Merci 'Mione. »

« Hé ! » S'exclama joyeusement Ron de l'autre côté de la table. « Fais attention, Harry ! Tu ne me vois pas fourrer mon nez sur… »

« Ron ! » Au moins quatre voix l'interrompirent comme une seule. Son visage passa par toute une succession de couleurs, rouge, blanc pâle, puis un vert maladif.

Ginny le foudroya du regard, « Je ne peux pas croire que tu as failli dire ce que tu as failli dire. Je vais faire des cauchemars pendant des années à cause de toi ! »

« Vraiment, Ron, » Harry secoua la tête et eut un petit sourire narquois, l'occasion était vraiment trop tentante pour la laisser passer, « Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais… »

Hermione plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Harry avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre et Seamus, Dean et Neville se mirent tous trois à rire, « Honnêtement, Ron, Harry peut me donner un baiser amical sur la joue, ou me serrer dans ses bras, tout comme le reste de nos amis. Aucun d'entre eux ne penserait même à faire plus alors que je suis avec toi, et je ne les laisserais pas faire s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit. »

Suffisamment grondé, Ron hocha la tête, « Désolé Harry, désolé 'Mione. »

« Eh bien, si tu as fini d'être désolé, » annonça Dean, « il nous reste encore un examen de Métamorphose. »

Ron grogna et commença à chanter son nouveau mantra alors qu'ils quittaient tous ensemble la Grande Salle, « Plus qu'une seule année, plus qu'une seule année, plus qu'une seule année. »

« Nous avons les ASPIC l'année prochaine et ne crois pas que je vais te laisser l'oublier ! » Rappela Hermione à son petit ami.

« Mais euh… Hermione ! » Gémit Ron, « Ne peux-tu pas me laisser d'abord finir ces examens ? » La 'dispute' familière des deux jeunes sorciers fit rire leurs amis alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de Métamorphose.

_Expliquez les étapes nécessaires à la transformation Animagus. Discutez des progrès que vous avez faits et assurez-vous de bien tout détailler._

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba et il leva les yeux vers McGonagall, laquelle souriait comme si elle venait juste d'attraper le fameux canari dans sa forme animale. Il fut tenté de répéter quelques-unes des farces qu'il savait avoir été jouées sur elle par les Maraudeurs. C'était l'une des deux questions de son examen.

Il venait juste de poser sa plume sur son parchemin quand un rugissement retentissant fit sursauter violemment tout le monde dans la salle, à l'exception d'Harry. Plusieurs personnes jurèrent de vive voix en voyant que leurs plumes avait traversé leur parchemin, ruinant le travail qu'ils avaient déjà fait. Harry connaissait ce son et sauta sur ses pieds pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Il remarqua que McGonagall avait fait de même.

« Est-ce… ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry hocha la tête, avant de la cacher dans ses mains, « C'est elle. »

« M. Potter, » McGonagall se redressa et éleva la voix, « Vous êtes excusé afin de prendre soin de cette situation. Je vous attendrai dans cette classe immédiatement après le diner pour que vous puissiez terminer votre examen. Votre partie pratique pourra se faire avec vos camarades si vous êtes de retour à temps. »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête et leva sa fausse baguette, _Accio Supernova II_. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et vit Hermione ouvrir la porte pendant qu'il attendait son balai. Ce dernier atterrit dans sa main quelques secondes plus tard et il s'envola par la fenêtre de la salle de classe. Harry eut juste le temps d'entendre Seamus derrière lui, « Voilà, ça c'était une sortie. »

Sa maman dragon était sur le domaine de l'école, rugissant de confusion, le cherchant. Avec toutes les personnes présentes, il devait avoir été trop difficile d'individualiser son odeur. Quand elle le vit voler vers elle, elle renifla, et rugit pour le saluer. Il vola jusqu'à sa tête et prit son museau entre ses bras, l'entendant presque ronronner en réponse.

« Hé toi, » siffla-t-il dans les sons coulants du Fourchelang. « C'est mon école. J'étais sur le point d'avoir un examen. Je t'ai dit que je serais là. »

Elle rugit à nouveau et Harry laissa son empathie grande ouverte. Gwendolyn était parvenue en Roumanie en toute sécurité, avait-il lu dans une lettre de Charlie, et il supposait qu'il y avait eu quelques échanges qui avaient conduit à cette visite.

« Je dois aller finir mon examen, mais je promets que je reviendrai bientôt, » elle réussit à frotter gentiment son nez sur lui sans le faire tomber de son balai. « La Forêt est un bien meilleur endroit pour toi pour m'attendre. Les autres petits sorciers ici auront peur de toi. Je viendrai à la lisière de la Forêt après diner. »

Harry s'envola quand elle écarta ses ailes. Elle s'éleva et se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite. Harry soupira. Comment diable allait-il réussir à gérer tout cela si elle continuait à venir le chercher ? Il eut aussitôt en tête l'image d'un dragon à Privet Drive.

Harry atterrit et brossa sa robe de la main, bien que les dragons soient étonnamment propres pour des reptiles géants qui ne se lavaient que lorsqu'il pleuvait. Il observa la mère dragon atterrir pas trop loin dans la Forêt et supposa qu'elle avait choisi la clairière où Harry avait ses leçons particulières avec son père et Remus. C'était fort possible qu'il reste là-bas assez de son odeur pour que cela l'ait attirée.

« Tu as un visiteur, Harry ? » Harry se retourna. Comment le Directeur était toujours… enfin, presque toujours… au courant de ce qui se passait dans l'école et sur ses terres ? Bon, il avait les fantômes, les Elfes de Maison, les portraits qui lui rapportaient sans doute beaucoup de choses.

Harry sourit, un peu penaud, « Euh, oui. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. »

« Peut-être qu'ils peuvent t'aider, » Dumbledore lui montra quatre silhouettes qui couraient dans leur direction.

Renée, Deiter, Jeremy et Charlie étaient tous essoufflés quand ils s'arrêtèrent en dérapant aux côtés d'Harry et de Dumbledore, « Est-ce que… Eliza… est là ? »

« Eliza ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourcil arqué, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Charlie eut l'air surpris un instant avant de sourire, « Nous l'avons nommée d'après ta mère. »

Devant le regard dénué d'expression d'Harry, Dumbledore se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, « Le nom complet de Lily était Lily Elizabeth Evans avant qu'elle n'épouse James. »

« Oui, elle est ici, » répondit Harry, refusant de réagir au fait qu'il venait d'entendre le nom complet de sa mère pour la première fois. « Je l'ai envoyée dans la Forêt pour un moment. Je crois qu'elle a en quelque sorte paniqué parce que je n'étais plus là. »

« Tel fils, telle mère, » le taquina Charlie. Il serra rapidement Harry dans ses bras, « Elle est passée à travers tous nos sorts de protection. Nous avons couru tout le chemin depuis Pré-au-Lard. »

« Je, euh, dois finir mon examen de Métamorphose… » Harry n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il était censé faire dans cette situation, mais McGonagall l'attendait pour la partie pratique de son examen.

« Pas tout de suite, Harry, » la voix de Dumbledore était grave. « Si les enfants de l'un des Mangemorts qui l'ont capturée sont ici, elle pourrait reconnaitre leur odeur. Elle savait parfaitement qui était Severus. »

Harry pâlit. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité, « Eh bien, si tout le monde souhaite faire un petit tour dans la Forêt… ? »

« Passe devant, Harry, si tu veux bien, » Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'avancer.

Harry hocha la tête et lança un sort très spécifique pour renvoyer son balai dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite, à présent reconnaissant d'y être allé tant de fois récemment. Il se tourna vers les dresseurs de dragons, « Euh, la plupart des habitants de la forêt ne veulent certainement pas de nous chez eux, alors gardez vos sens ouverts. »

Ils comprirent tous et quelques secondes plus tard Harry était bien plus conscient des autres dresseurs de dragons qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ils avaient tous un certain degré d'empathie et par conséquent leurs émotions étaient plus fortes, plus réelles, que celles des autres gens. Il se demanda ce que ça serait de vivre avec eux, d'être aussi ouvert aux autres, et l'idée réussit presque à le faire complètement paniquer avant qu'il ne réussisse à reprendre le contrôle.

Une main sur l'épaule d'Harry l'aida à se calmer, et il reconnut la présence de Charlie, qui se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille, « Reprends-toi, Harry. Tu vas tous nous faire paniquer si tu n'arrêtes pas de projeter aussi fortement. »

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et accepta le confort apaisant qui venait non seulement de Charlie, mais aussi de Renée, de Deiter et de Jeremy. Chacun d'entre eux était une certaine sensation, une certaine présence, un peu comme une empreinte digitale, qui rendait leurs émotions uniques, et il savait qu'il serait capable de les reconnaitre n'importe où. Il pensa un instant que ces personnes n'avaient pas choisi la profession qu'ils exerçaient uniquement pour l'amour de ces créatures avec lesquelles ils travaillaient, mais parce que c'était le seul endroit où ils seraient entourés de personnes qui les comprendraient pleinement.

Ils parvinrent à la clairière où Eliza les attendait patiemment, sans aucune excitation, et, à la grande confusion d'Harry, Dumbledore erra simplement au loin pendant qu'Harry parlait à la mère dragon. Il prit son museau entre ses mains et lui caressa les écailles entre les yeux en lui expliquant la situation, et pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas le suivre n'importe où.

« Rentre en Roumanie avec ces sorciers, » lui demanda Harry dans un doux sifflement. « Je promets que je viendrai te voir. » Il se retourna vers les dresseurs de dragons et s'exprima en Anglais, « Elle va rentrer avec vous. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et Renée, Deiter et Jeremy étreignirent tous Harry rapidement. Il constata que le contact avec eux ne le dérangeait pas, bien que le partage de leurs émotions augmente avec le toucher. Harry ressentit une véritable amitié, de l'admiration, de l'acceptation, et de l'inquiétude de chacun d'eux. Les trois enfourchèrent leur balai pendant que Charlie serrait Harry fermement dans ses bras.

« Je te verrai plus tard cet été, » lui promit Charlie, les vibrations de sa voix contre le cou d'Harry lui envoyèrent des frissons dans le dos.

Harry hocha la tête et se jura qu'il aurait cette conversation à la fois crainte mais nécessaire avec Charlie la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux, « Merci d'être venu pour moi, avant. »

« Quand tu veux, Potter, » Charlie l'embrassa gentiment et tendrement et Harry se sentit chez lui, content, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'ils avaient un public.

« Charlie ! » Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Charlie se contenta de rire et enfourcha son balai, « Harry, ils ne seraient pas de très bons Empathes s'ils n'avaient pas compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous sans le visuel. Tu peux rentrer au Château sans problème ? »

Harry acquiesça et leur fit signe de la main lorsqu'ils s'envolèrent tous, Eliza à leur suite. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre Dumbledore avant de repartir à travers la Forêt, il avait tout de même des examens à passer. Quand il parvint à la salle de Métamorphose, le dernier à passer sortait juste de son examen pratique.

« Tout est rentré dans l'ordre ? » Lui demanda McGonagall.

« Pour le moment en tout cas, » sourit malicieusement Harry. « Je pense que je peux disposer de cinq ou six minutes avant que la prochaine crise ne surgisse. »

« Dans ce cas, vous avez un examen à compléter, » McGonagall recula et fit signe à Harry d'entrer dans la salle de cours. Harry était certain d'avoir vu un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage habituellement austère de son professeur.

Avec la fin des examens, les Gryffondor restaient allongés au bord du lac, profitant de la chaleur et du temps ensoleillé, une rareté en Ecosse. Les années précédentes, Harry aurait été avec Hermione et Ron seulement. Assis contre un hêtre, le même arbre sous lequel il avait vu les Maraudeurs se prélasser dans la Pensine de Snape, il observa le groupe rassemblé autour de lui avec un sourire.

Dean, Seamus et Ginny jouaient à la Bataille Explosive à l'ombre des feuillages. Neville était couché sur le dos au soleil, apparemment en train de faire la sieste, mais sa main caressait régulièrement les cheveux de Luna qui se servait de son ventre comme d'un oreiller alors qu'elle lisait la dernière édition du _Chicaneur_. De temps à autre, un membre de l'AD passait et les saluait d'un 'bonjour' ou s'arrêtait pour échanger quelques mots.

« A quoi réfléchis-tu si fort ? » Lui demanda Hermione, son épaule cognant la sienne puisqu'elle était assise contre le même arbre, la tête de Ron émettait de doux ronflements depuis ses genoux. Il avait la main entrelacée avec celle d'Hermione et elle jouait avec ses cheveux de sa main libre.

Harry ferma les yeux, « Nous, nous tous. Je pense que Maman, Papa et Padfoot seraient heureux de me voir en ce moment. »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils le sont. » Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et il glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il ne craignait plus ce genre de contact, pas avec Hermione en tout cas. Il avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et grimaça légèrement quand la position tira sur la blessure de sa jambe, toujours en voie de cicatrisation, la seule blessure qu'il lui restait de la nuit où il avait secouru son père. Hermione le connaissait bien. Elle reconnut la grimace pour ce qu'elle était et ne réagit pas plus que cela, ajustant simplement sa tête dans une position plus confortable sur son épaule.

Harry ferma les yeux et repensa à la nuit où il était rentré au Square Grimmauld. Il ne savait pas à quel point Remus avait été nerveux et irritable tout le temps qu'il avait passé en Roumanie, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui rendre visite et s'assurer en personne qu'Harry était en sécurité. Quand il avait aperçu Harry, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait serré si fort qu'il avait cru que ses côtes allaient se briser. Le loup garou avait insisté pour contrôler toutes les blessures d'Harry et avait réussi à totalement l'embarrasser devant plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Il avait été en mesure de fournir des informations sur la coupure sur la jambe d'Harry. Il faudrait encore une semaine ou deux avant qu'elle ne guérisse complètement et ne devienne une cicatrice permanente.

« Salut Malfoy, » entendit Harry.

Harry ouvrit les yeux de surprise. C'était _Neville_ qui avait salué le Serpentard avec tant de désinvolture. Il était intrigué et scanna Malfoy pour s'apercevoir que ce dernier était tout aussi étonné qu'Harry. Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer, formant quasiment un sourire.

« Longbottom, » Malfoy hocha la tête et se tourna vers chacun d'entre eux à tour de rôle. « Lovegood, Finnegan, Thomas, Weasley, Weasley, Granger, Potter. »

Ils le saluèrent tous en retour, à l'exception de Ron qui somnolait, étonnamment civils pour une interaction entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Luna sourit au blond, « Assieds-toi. »

Malfoy cligna des yeux, unique réaction qui se montra sur son visage, « Je ne faisais que passer, j'ai bien peur. J'ai des choses à faire. »

Il commença à s'éloigner, et Harry réalisa qu'il pourrait ne pas avoir d'autre chance que celle-ci. Il chuchota quelque chose à Hermione et se leva, « Attends-moi ! »

Harry courut pour rattraper le Serpentard, tentant d'ignorer la blessure de sa jambe un peu ankylosée, « Quelque chose à me dire, Potter ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry avant de regarder autour de lui. « Tu voudras sans doute entendre cela en privé, par contre. » Malfoy leva un sourcil, mais hocha la tête et ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à se trouver hors de portée de voix des autres étudiants. Harry prit une grande inspiration, « Ton père n'est plus en prison. Il était au quartier général de Voldemort cette nuit-là. »

Malfoy s'immobilisa, tout son corps s'était tendu. Harry vit les muscles de ses mâchoires se contracter et savait qu'il fallait tout le self control du Serpentard, acquis pendant des années, pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait, « Merci, Potter. Je vais devoir prendre cette information en considération. » Il y eut une longue pause, « Dis-moi au moins que tu lui as lancé quelques bons sorts. »

Harry eut un sourire arrogant, « C'était plutôt cathartique. » Il s'arrêta là, faisant patienter Malfoy pour le reste de son explication. Ils ne se battaient peut-être plus tous les deux, mais ils trouvaient toujours amusant de se chercher un peu l'un l'autre. « Il doit sans doute toujours boire tous ses repas à la paille, s'ils n'ont pas retiré le sort anti guérison. Sa mâchoire a fait plus ample connaissance avec mon poing droit. »

« Cruel, Potter, » déclara Malfoy d'un ton presque rêveur. « J'aime ça. »

« Garde un œil ouvert, » lui dit Harry avec une pointe d'inquiétude, posant une main sur l'épaule de Malfoy. « Si Voldemort ne l'a pas encore puni lui pour ce que tu as fait, ça ne devrait pas tarder. Il pourrait venir se venger auprès de toi. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Potter ? » Le taquina Malfoy. « Attention, les gens pourraient se faire une mauvaise impression et penser que nous sommes réellement amis. »

« Que Merlin me pardonne, » renifla Harry. « Ne t'emporte donc pas. Si tu veux le savoir, je m'inquiète même pour Fudge. Ce type est trop stupide pour éviter une attaque. Il sera probablement mort ou à Sainte Mangouste de façon permanente d'ici la fin de l'année. »

Malfoy secoua la tête, « Et je suis sûr qu'il emmènera plusieurs Aurors, aussi bons soient-ils, avec lui. Merci pour l'information, Potter. Je te reverrai en Septembre. »

Malfoy se dirigea vers les donjons, et Harry ressortit rejoindre ses amis. Ron s'était réveillé et ils avaient débuté une partie de Bataille Explosive, en utilisant trois jeux pour permettre à tous ceux présents de jouer.

« Tu sais, Harry, » la voix de Neville avait repris un peu de son ancienne nervosité.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, « Yep, Neville ? »

« Ma maman est ta marraine, » annonça calmement Neville.

Toutes les personnes présentes cessèrent de parler et Harry regarda Neville avec étonnement, « C'est vrai ? »

Neville hocha la tête, « Elle était l'une des camarades de chambre de ta mère à Gryffondor, et elles ont été chacune le témoin de l'autre à leur mariage. Ta mère a apparemment aidé mes parents à se mettre ensemble, je crois, ou du moins c'est ce que Grand-Mère m'a dit. »

Harry se demanda pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit avant, mais supposa que cela aurait fait un peu trop. Devine quoi, Harry, ton parrain est en prison pour avoir trahi tes parents et tué tout un tas de gens et ta marraine est à l'hôpital et ne peut même pas se souvenir de son propre nom ou même parler.

« Merci, Nev, » Harry sourit doucement. « Penses-tu que… peut-être pourrais-je venir les voir avec toi la prochaine fois ? »

Neville cligna des yeux et Harry sentit sa surprise et sa gratitude, « Je vais en parler à Grand-Mère. Nous y allons chaque année pour mon anniversaire et pour Noël. »

« A la fin du mois de Juillet, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Harry, réalisant qu'il connaissait uniquement les dates d'anniversaire de Ron et d'Hermione. Il allait devoir trouver celles de son père… et de Charlie.

« Le 30 Juillet, un jour avant le tien, » Neville était de nouveau surpris. « Comment le savais-tu ? »

« Euh…, » Harry se souvint qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce que la Prophétie disait, mais il supposa qu'elle était à présent assez connue par les Mangemorts qu'elle ne puisse pas leur nuire. « Vous vous rappelez cette Prophétie, au Ministère ? » Tout le monde acquiesça, lui accordant une attention toute particulière, et Harry remarqua que Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'étaient pas du tout surpris. Il se demanda ce qu'ils savaient vraiment. « Voldemort en connait déjà une partie. Elle parle de lui, et d'un bébé né à la fin du mois de Juillet de parents qui l'ont défié par trois fois. C'était soit toi, soit moi, mais en fin de compte, il m'a choisi. »

Tout le monde à l'exception d'Harry et de Luna fixait à présent Neville du regard, l'air choqué et avec une incrédulité manifeste. Luna embrassa Neville chastement sur la joue, ce dernier regardait Harry bouche bée.

Neville secoua la tête et sortit de l'hébétement dans lequel il était, « Neville Longbottom, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Nan, ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry renifla, puis se mit à rire, et bientôt ils riaient tous à gorge déployée, leurs cartes abandonnées et les explosions passant quasiment inaperçues.

« Qu'en est-il du reste ? » Demanda Ginny par pure curiosité.

Harry secoua la tête, « Je ne peux pas le dire, et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre. »

Presque tous acceptèrent cette réponse sans mot dire, mais Hermione et Ron lancèrent à Harry de douloureux regards complices. Ils étaient à ses côtés depuis assez de temps pour avoir une bonne idée de ce qu'il ne leur disait pas. Il mima un 'plus tard, je vous le promets' et baissa les yeux. Il avait passé une année de liberté relative par rapport à leurs questions et à son entrainement, et avait le sentiment que c'était tout près de changer. Il avait guéri mentalement autant qu'il le pouvait et il avait à présent un destin auquel il devait faire face.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : ça y est, tout remarche ou presque. Je devrais donc pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication plus régulier. Ce chapitre sent un peu la fin de ce premier tome mais je continuerai bien dans la lancée avec le second.

A bientôt !


	52. Chapter 52

**Titre** **: ****Unlocking Harry Potter.** Libérez Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule après l'Ordre du Phoenix et inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Unlocking Harry Potter

Chapitre Cinquante Deux

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

La fête de fin d'année fut presque la même que les vingt-trois autres fêtes de fin d'année auxquelles il avait assisté, si l'on exceptait celles auxquelles Severus avait assisté en tant qu'étudiant. Pendant ces fêtes, les Maraudeurs avaient décidé qu'il était de leur devoir de jouer un mauvais tour quel qu'il soit sur l'école toute entière, étudiants comme professeurs. James lui avait avoué une fois comment tout avait commencé, parce que Black était loin d'être réjouit à l'idée de rentrer chez lui après leur Première Année et qu'ils avaient par conséquent convaincu les Elfes de Maison de glisser une Potion Joyeuse dans toutes les boissons servies au festin. C'était la première fois que James avait expliqué à Severus qu'il y avait occasionnellement des attentions altruistes derrière leurs farces et autres facéties… occasionnellement étant le mot important de la phrase.

Ce soir-là, Severus aurait eu grand besoin que quelqu'un renouvelle cette blague de ses années d'étude et glisse de la Potion Joyeuse dans son verre. Il n'attendait certainement pas le lendemain avec impatience, puisqu'il allait devoir laisser Harry dans les mains des Dursley. Il avait une très forte envie de faire ressentir aux Dursley chaque once de peine et de douleur que son fils avait dû supporter et dont ils avaient été les auteurs. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'Harry le haïrait s'il donnait acte à ce rêve.

« Ce n'est que pour six semaines, » déclara Remus, assis comme toujours à ses côtés.

Severus se renfrogna, « Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu grinçais encore des dents, Severus, » sourit Remus avec malice. « Tu étais en train de penser aux Dursley. »

Severus grogna en réponse et attrapa son verre, avec le sentiment croissant que cette blague serait réellement parfaite pour l'occasion. La Grande Salle était décorée de Rouge et d'Or, encore une fois. Le nombre de points ôtés par Severus de manière biaisée qui avait baissé, les points de Ron pour La Potion, ceux d'Harry pour son aide avec les jeunes dragons et son sauvetage de Severus avaient assuré la victoire de Gryffondor dans la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Un regard à la table de Gryffondor lui montra qu'Harry appréciait pleinement la fête, le visage de son fils était éclairé d'un large sourire.

« Il n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter, » commenta Severus, un peu perplexe.

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit et il avala une longue gorgée de sa boisson, « C'est parce qu'il a eu un peu de Potion Joyeuse. »

« Tu n'as pas osé, » Severus serait resté bouche bée face au culot du loup, s'il n'avait pas eu un tel contrôle sur ses expressions.

« Les Maraudeurs sont des Maraudeurs pour la vie et au-delà, » déclara Remus avec un brin de nostalgie, « Article 10 du Code de Conduite des Maraudeurs. Bien que nous ne l'ayons pas réalisé quand nous l'avons écrit et tous signé, il s'agit en réalité d'un contrat qui nous lie par magie. Néanmoins, je n'en ai donné qu'à quelques Gryffondor ce soir. Je _suis_ un professeur à présent, après tout. »

Severus regarda l'homme avec une légère stupeur et réfléchit à l'envergure potentielle d'un contrat accidentel qui avait lié par magie quatre adolescents, « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour Pettigrew ? »

« Pardon ? » Remus se tourna vers Severus avec confusion jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent alors qu'il réalisait ce à quoi Severus faisait allusion. « Bigre ! Il lui est redevable… c'est pourquoi… »

« C'est pourquoi quoi ? » Demanda tranquillement Severus.

Remus fixa furieusement son assiette du regard et Severus manqua presque de s'écarter de lui, « Selon le Code, Harry est un membre honoraire des Maraudeurs et un membre permanent de la Meute, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. »

Si Severus avait été en train de manger, il se serait étranglé avec sa nourriture. James réussissait même à l'avoir depuis sa tombe. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à Severus à _ce _sujet. Bien sûr, Severus aurait refusé leur union par principe s'il avait su qu'elle aurait cette conséquence.

« Ce petit…, » Severus prit une grande inspiration. « Bon sang, James. »

Remus rit un peu avant de poursuivre, « Quand nous avons réussi à coincer Peter dans la Cabane Hurlante, Harry nous a empêché de le tuer. Nous l'avons laissé décider… et c'était à cause du Code. Il a dit que James n'aurait pas voulu que nous devenions des meurtriers. Ajoute à cela Lily, elle l'avait finalement signé elle aussi, et cela faisait trois contre deux. Peter a brisé le Code, au moins de cinq règles. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé jusqu'à tout récemment. » Remus sourit à Severus, comme s'il était au courant de certains secrets savoureux, « J'ai dû ajouter l'Article 35. »

Severus eut un flash de souvenirs, quelque chose qui n'arrivait que rarement à présent, et uniquement provoqué par une phrase ou la vue de quelque chose, « C'était donc ce dont il parlait. » Remus haussa un unique sourcil. « James se référait parfois à l'Article 13 de manière plutôt… suggestive. »

Remus se mit à s'étouffer sur sa nourriture puis à tousser, et Sprout qui était assise de l'autre côté lui tapota le dos. Plusieurs étudiants, incluant Harry et ses amis, regardèrent la table des professeurs avec inquiétude mais Remus récupéra et leur donna à tous un faible sourire. Il secoua la tête et murmura quelque chose que Severus ne put entendre. Severus lui lança un coup d'œil aiguisé et Remus rougit légèrement.

« Article 13 : Gryffondor debout, Serpentard à genoux, » récita dans un souffle le loup garou.

« Ah, » Severus hocha la tête et sourit narquoisement, appréciant comme toujours le malaise qu'il causait au Gryffondor dans ces conversations. « Il appréciait vraiment cet article-là. »

Remus se contenta de finir de manger, les yeux dans le vague et plongés dans ses pensées. Severus connaissait ce regard, et avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas de bon augure pour le rat Animagus. Remus ignora complètement le discours de Dumbledore et quitta la Salle en toute hâte dès l'instant qu'il fut poli de le faire, attirant les regards curieux de plusieurs membres du personnel et des étudiants.

Aucune de leurs questions ne trouvèrent de réponse ce soir-là, mais Severus ne fut pas entièrement surpris de voir Remus arriver pour le petit déjeuner le matin suivant avec des yeux légèrement rouges, témoins de son manque de sommeil. Le loup garou demanda à Harry de le rejoindre pour une petite discussion après le repas et tous les deux disparurent dans la direction du bureau de Remus. Les instincts d'espion de Severus le titillaient, lui disant d'interroger Remus et de trouver exactement ce qui se passait, mais il se retint. Il savait que le loup le lui dirait bien assez tôt.

Les yeux d'Harry avait ce même regard espiègle quand il descendit dans les quartiers de Severus peu de temps avant le départ du train, « Puis-je laisser certaines choses ici ? »

Severus hocha la tête, « Bien sûr. Quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas que j'aurai besoin de mes robes chez les Dursley, » Harry renifla et leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne veux pas apporter mon album photo non plus, ou mon Eclair de Feu, ou mon Supernova, et il y a pas mal de livres dont je n'ai pas besoin. » Il y eut une longue pause. « C'est agréable d'avoir un endroit où garder mes affaires. »

Severus réfléchit à cette déclaration un moment pendant qu'Harry commençait à enlever plusieurs éléments de sa malle. Il semblait que tout ce qu'Harry possédait se trouvait là dans cette malle et qu'Harry avait transporté sa vie toute entière avec lui pendant des années, sans le moindre sentiment de permanence ou d'appartenance. C'était encore une raison qui s'ajoutait à la longue liste pour laquelle Severus avait envie de lancer sort sur sort aux Dursley, et de les réveiller pour recommencer.

« Prends tout de même quelques robes, » suggéra Severus, désirant éviter à Harry d'être embringué dans son dialogue intérieur avec son Empathie. « Tu vas certainement devoir aller au Chemin de Traverse sans repasser par ici. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent, « Je vais y aller moi-même ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je t'emmènerais à Gringotts, » lui rappela Severus.

Harry se contenta de sourire, « J'ai oublié, entre les rencontres avec des Seigneurs des Ténèbres meurtriers et tout le reste. » Severus renifla. Il semblait que la Potion Joyeuse agissait encore. Harry tria quelques ensembles de robes, et Severus nota que tout ce qu'Harry possédait était des robes pour l'école et un ensemble formel qui datait de sa Quatrième Année. Ils auraient besoin de passer chez sa couturière. « Je te verrai bientôt ? »

« Les Dursley vont apprendre à détester ma présence, » dit Severus avec un peu de plaisir, mais bien plus de dégoût.

« Apprendre ? » Déclara Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Tu n'auras qu'à leur donner le même traitement qu'aux Gryffondor de Première année, ou te contenter de mentionner que tu es un sorcier, et ils vont trembler comme des feuilles. »

Severus posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et baissa les yeux vers lui, « Va prendre ton train. Je viendrai te voir bientôt. »

Harry quitta ses quartiers avec un sourire éclatant et une légèreté dans sa démarche qui devaient être partiellement induits par la potion, mais Severus savait qu'il y avait plus que cela. Harry était finalement en train de guérir, et, même s'il lui restait un très long chemin à parcourir encore, Severus savait qu'il avait joué un grand rôle dans ce processus.

Trois petits coups frappés à sa porte depuis le couloir du personnel sortit Severus de sa contemplation. Il alla ouvrir la porte et laissa Albus entrer, le pétillement habituel de ses yeux brillant de mille feux. Severus soupira, se demanda quelle manipulation de sa vie était sur le point de se produire.

« Tu as décidé d'aller rendre une petite visite aux Dursley ce soir ? » demanda Albus avec un sourire. Severus fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. Comme se faisait-il qu'Albus savait toujours ce que Severus allait faire avant même qu'il ne le sache lui-même ? « Bien. Je les ai déjà informés qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de venir récupérer Harry à la gare. Quand tu auras emmené Harry, Severus, viens directement à Londres s'il te plait. Une réunion a été programmée au dernier moment. »

« Je suppose que cela a quelque chose à voir avec le loup garou ? » ricana Severus, tentant tant bien que mal de garder la même attitude envers le Maraudeur que d'habitude.

Albus émit simplement un petit rire, « Tu verras ce soir, Severus. »

Severus ne put se plaindre qu'à lui-même quand le Directeur quitta la pièce, suçant un de ses bonbons au citron de malheur. Il fallut un moment à Severus pour réaliser qu'il ne lui avait pas offert un de ces bonbons, et il se demanda ce que cela pouvait signifier. Severus passa la matinée à préparer son programme de cours pour les étudiants de Première et de Deuxième Années qui arriveraient l'automne suivant, dans l'espoir que son été se révèlerait être très occupé et qu'il n'aurait pas autant de temps que d'habitude pour travailler.

Le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle le jour où les étudiants quittaient l'école était toujours une grande fête pour les professeurs. Depuis les trente dernières années au moins, il était normal de noter l'absence du Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lors de ce déjeuner très détendu. Severus entendit quelques spéculations sur l'endroit où Remus s'était enfui, puisqu'il était le premier Professeur de Défense qui serait de retour pour une deuxième année consécutive en plus d'une décennie, mais il ne participa pas à cette conversation. Il avait un vague soupçon quant aux allées et venues du loup garou.

« Severus, » l'interpella Albus avant que le Maître des Potions ne quitte la Salle. « Peux-tu, s'il te plait, informer Molly et Arthur de la réunion quand tu les verras cet après-midi ? »

Severus se contenta d'hocher la tête et de poursuivre son chemin. Il remit à jour ses cours pour les Troisième et Quatrième Années avant de remarquer qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir. Une fois que Severus eut senti qu'il avait franchi les sorts anti transplanage de Poudlard, il transplana à la gare de King's Cross, juste à temps pour voir la locomotive écarlate faire son entrée sur les rails.

« Severus ! » La voix de Molly Weasley portait loin et un certain nombre de parents se tourna vers lui avec surprise, sans cacher leur curiosité débordante. Il comprenait certainement ce qu'Harry détestait au sujet de sa célébrité. La femme aux cheveux roux fit son chemin à travers la foule de parents jusqu'à lui et le salua d'une étreinte rapide, provoquant davantage de surprise et de murmures, « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! »

« J'ai deux ou trois sujets à aborder avec la famille de Lily, » déclara Severus d'une voix basse. Il ne voulait pas que sa conversation soit entendue et se propage dans l'assemblée, « Tu peux espérer une grande quantité d'invités pour le dîner ce soir, Molly. »

La femme cligna des yeux mais retrouva rapidement son calme, « Hum, je vais devoir changer le menu alors. Je peux toujours envoyer Dobby chercher des provisions. »

Severus hocha la tête et vit que les étudiants commençaient à descendre du train. L'Elfe de Maison qui avait eu la garde des prisonniers Mangemorts partageait désormais son temps entre Poudlard et le Square Grimmaurd, après avoir juré sur le nom d'Harry Potter qu'il ne trahirait pas les secrets de l'Ordre ni ses membres. Pour cet Elfe en particulier, c'était un lien bien plus fort que celui entre un maître et ses serviteurs.

« Papa ? » La voix d'Harry prononçant ce mot avec tant de naturel fit sourire Severus, une vue qui eut sans doute le même effet que de recevoir un coup de foudre pour les cerveaux de ses nombreux étudiants et de ses anciens élèves qui se trouvaient non loin de lui à cet instant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le sourire joyeux fut progressivement remplacé par un sourire plus narquois, « Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais attendre avant de parler à tes Moldus ? »

Harry égala son sourire, « Bien sûr que non. » Harry se retourna pour dire au revoir à ses amis et Severus remarqua le nombre assez important d'élèves, de toutes les Maisons, qui passèrent près d'eux et eurent un mot ou deux à dire au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Quand Harry eut fini, la plate-forme était nettement moins bondée, « Comment nous rendons-nous à Privet Drive alors ? »

« Comme tu n'as pas encore ton permis de transplaner, je pense qu'il est préférable que je t'emmène avec moi, » dit Severus, un peu sévèrement. Harry Potter était toujours Harry Potter, et cela ne surprendrait pas Severus un instant si un transplanage illégal se rajoutait à la liste des règles brisées. Ils n'étaient encore pas certains de la manière exacte qu'il avait utilisée pour parvenir dans la Salle du Trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry hocha la tête et frotta sa main sur son jeans. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Severus remarqua qu'Harry portait peut-être les pires vêtements qu'il possédait. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Les Dursley n'ont pas besoin de savoir que j'ai de l'argent, » expliqua Harry avec un brin de nervosité dans la voix. « Je vais les laisser croire que j'ai quelques vêtements d'occasion qui me vont. Transplanage accompagné alors ? Au moins, c'est mieux qu'un Portoloin. »

« Je suis sûr que tu es le seul sorcier vivant au monde à penser cela, » murmura Severus avec un hochement de tête. Il réduisit la taille de la malle d'Harry à celle d'un galion et la mit dans sa poche avant d'attirer Harry vers lui. Harry se tenait dos à son père et Severus maintenait fermement ses épaules, « Détends-toi. »

Severus attendit que les muscles qu'il tenait se relâchent juste un peu avant de diriger leur transplanage pour arriver dans la chambre d'Harry à Privet Drive avec un 'crack' bruyant. Un cri étouffé au rez-de-chaussée leur signala que leur arrivée avait été remarquée. Severus rendit à la malle d'Harry sa taille normale et arrangea la chambre en quelques coups de baguette.

Avec un ricanement, il métamorphosa le vieux lit d'appoint en quelque chose de beaucoup plus confortable et y installa des draps auto nettoyants et plusieurs couvertures bien chaudes, sans oublier quelques oreillers moelleux. Il jeta une litanie de sorts, tous ayant pour objectif de changer la chambre pour qu'elle ne rappelle à Harry ni son enfance, ni l'été précédent. Quand il eut terminé, elle était méconnaissable. Il remarqua néanmoins que, même si Harry lui souriait, le sourire n'allait pas jusqu'à atteindre ses yeux.

« Merci, » dit doucement Harry, en regardant autour de lui. Severus jura dans sa barbe. Il savait que c'était une erreur de faire revenir Harry ici.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir rester ici ? » Demanda Severus. « Les Dursley ne méritent pas ta protection et je ne suis pas convaincu que tu aies besoin de la protection de cette maison. »

Harry hocha la tête, « J'irai bien. C'est juste que… j'ai ici tellement de souvenirs. »

Severus s'avança et prit Harry dans ses bras. Son fils tremblait légèrement contre lui, mais il n'y avait pas de larmes. Quand les tremblements diminuèrent, Severus recula un peu et ébouriffa les cheveux bruns déjà en désordre, les mèches aussi soyeuses que dans son souvenir.

« Devrions-nous leur donner une petite frayeur ? » Suggéra Severus avec un sourire diabolique et une lueur dans les yeux. Harry eut la même expression et hocha la tête.

Severus était encore furieux qu'Harry ait dû grandir avec ces misérables excuses d'êtres humains. Cela aurait été déjà assez terrible si Harry était un enfant normal… mais un Empathe élevé dans un tel environnement, hostile et froid, était méprisable. Il n'était pas étonnant que le talent d'Harry n'ait pas été identifié jusqu'à ce qu'il ait seize ans.

Avec uniquement des émotions négatives dirigées vers lui pendant des années, il devait s'être complètement refermé sur lui-même pour éviter une dépression grave. Il aurait essayé d'attenter à sa propre vie bien plus tôt s'il n'avait pas réussi à bloquer ses sens. C'était sans doute uniquement le contact étroit avec Charlie qui avait déclenché ce talent. Un Empathe qui ne pouvait pas même reconnaitre l'amour quand il le sentait…

Lorsque Severus arriva au Square Grimmaurd, il fut longuement interrogé sur le comportement des Dursley et le bien-être d'Harry. Pendant un certain temps, il ne put pas effacer le sourire satisfait de son visage. Il lui fallut plus de trente minutes pour apaiser Molly Weasley, et Severus s'aperçut qu'il appréciait l'inquiétude de cette dernière pour son fils. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, il était certain que les Weasley prendraient soin d'Harry.

« Molly, » Severus la regarda avec sérieux. « J'ai besoin de désigner des tuteurs pour Harry s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose. Je suis certain qu'il serait d'accord avec moi pour dire que toi et Arthur sont les meilleurs candidats possibles. »

La femme éclata en sanglots et le serra si étroitement contre elle qu'il crut que ses côtes allaient céder. Remus entra à ce moment dans la cuisine et aperçut aussitôt l'expression ahurie de Severus. Severus cligna des yeux et remit son masque impassible en place avant de se dégager de l'emprise de Molly Weasley.

« Nous en serions honorés, Severus, » elle renifla avant de retourner au diner qu'elle cuisinait.

Au sourcil levé de Remus, Severus expliqua, « Il ne reste peut-être que six semaines avant qu'Harry ne devienne un adulte, mais cela ne signifie pas que je sois en sécurité pendant ces six semaines. J'aurais voulu… »

Remus leva une main, « Je comprends, Severus. Lily et James ont traversé la même chose quand Harry est né. Le Ministère ne me permettrait jamais d'être le tuteur d'un enfant, indépendamment de son âge. »

Severus prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il se rendit alors compte que les seules personnes présentes au Square étaient Remus, lui et les personnes qui vivaient là, « Pourquoi Albus m'a-t-il demandé d'être là si tôt ? »

« C'était à ma demande, » Remus eut un sourire digne de la forme animale qu'il prenait tous les mois et tendit à Severus un grand parchemin roulé, jauni par le temps.

Il le déroula et lut ce qui était écrit en haut, _Le Code de Conduite Officiel des Maraudeurs_. Il parcourut les règles une par une, permettant à l'occasion à un petit rire de lui échapper. Il s'arrêta quand il lut ce qui était écrit sur la naissance d'Harry, réalisant tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Il aurait dû être présent. Puis il lut l'article qui suivit et grogna.

« Tu n'as pas osé, » se plaignit Severus les dents serrées.

Remus continua de sourire, « C'était déjà un fait, Severus. Je n'ai fait que le mettre sur un parchemin. Bienvenue dans la Meute. »

Severus secoua la tête, sachant que Remus ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Il remarqua alors les signatures en bas, et en reconnut deux qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir, David Francis Gudgeon et Harry James Potter. Il tendit une main en poussant un soupir et sentit une plume s'y poser, avec laquelle il griffonna son nom au bas du parchemin, _Severus Octavian Snape_.

« Cela devrait être une réunion intéressante, » observa sèchement Severus.

Les yeux de Remus avaient cette lueur ambre en eux qui rappelait toujours le loup à Severus. Son sourire narquois montra que ses canines étaient effectivement un peu plus pointues que la normale, mais il y avait bien des gens qui avaient les mêmes, « Oui, sans aucun doute. »

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**THE END**

**La suite bientôt : ****Finding the Key**

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **l'auteur** : Le chapitre suivant est une Annexe, pas un épilogue, mais il vaut certainement la peine d'être lu.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note** **de** **traduction** : Voilà, plus d'une année passée pour traduire cette histoire que je trouve toujours aussi fabuleuse. Je n'ai pas vraiment été rapide... mais j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. J'espère que vous avez également passé un bon moment. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, de m'avoir encouragée.

Au programme, l'Annexe de ce Tome 1 la semaine prochaine, et le début du Tome 2 celle d'après puisque l'auteur, ravie du succès de sa fiction en France, m'a autorisée à traduire la suite.

A bientôt !


	53. Chapter 53

**Unlocking Harry Potter**

**Chapitre Cinquante Trois**

**Annexe**

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss**_

**Le Code de Conduite Officiel des Maraudeurs**

**Edition révisée**

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss**_

Article 1 : Les Maraudeurs doivent se serrer les coudes en toute circonstance.

Article 2 : Il y a quatre Maraudeurs. Le nombre de Maraudeurs est de quatre, et quatre est le nombre de Maraudeurs.

Article 3 : Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Article 4 : Les Maraudeurs peuvent se lancer des sorts les uns aux autres, mais seulement après avoir été provoqués, provocation sur laquelle statueront les Maraudeurs innocents – si tant est que cela existe – qui auront assisté à la scène.

Article 5 : Si un Maraudeur brise le Code des Maraudeurs, la punition de ce Maraudeur doit être déterminée par tous les autres Maraudeurs. Le Maraudeur coupable se sentira obligé de rectifier ses erreurs.

Article 6 : Il n'y a _pas_ d'Article 6.

Article 7 : Aucun Maraudeur ne peut partager l'un des secrets des Maraudeurs avec un non-Maraudeur.

Article 8 : La Meute vient en premier.

Article 9 : Dans le cas où l'un des Maraudeurs, ou tous, devait avoir des enfants un jour, Merlin nous en garde, ces enfants seraient automatiquement considérés comme des Maraudeurs Honoraires.

Article 10 : Les Maraudeurs sont des Maraudeurs pour la vie et au-delà.

Article 11 : Aucun Maraudeur ne se joindra à Vous-Savez-Qui, qu'elle qu'en soit la raison.

Article 12 : Aucune blague n'est trop grande, aucune blague n'est trop petite, aucune blague n'est indigne d'un Maraudeur à condition que cette blague ne cause pas de dommages permanents.

Article 13 : Gryffondor debout, Serpentard à genoux.

Article 14 : Les Maraudeurs ne doivent pas se vendre les uns les autres aux professeurs, aux préfets, au Préfet en Chef, à la Préfète en Chef, ou aux victimes de leurs blagues.

Article 15 : Quand un Maraudeur a des problèmes, tous les autres Maraudeurs ont le devoir d'aider le dit Maraudeur.

Article 16 : Remus John Lupin, alias Moony, est le loup alpha et le cerveau de la Meute.

Article 17 : James Aaron Potter, alias Prongs, est l'homme de première ligne.

Article 18 : Sirius Orion Black III, alias Padfoot, est le cinglé de la bande.

Article 19 : Peter Charles Pettigrew, alias Wormtail, est le sournois.

Article 20 : Il n'y a pas de secrets entre les Maraudeurs.

Article 21 : Le crédit pour une blague ne peut être revendiqué qu'au nom des Maraudeurs en son ensemble.

Article 22 : Les Maraudeurs sont les pourvoyeurs de méfaits magiques.

Article 23 : Tout matériel de chantage est la propriété commune de tous les Maraudeurs.

Article 24 : La nuit de pleine lune est un temps pour jouer et pour s'amuser.

Article 25 : Tout Serpentard est une bonne victime.

Article 26 : La vengeance est douce.

Article 27 : La Carte des Maraudeurs ne doit pas être révélée à un non Maraudeur à l'exception de ceux que les Maraudeurs estiment dignes.

Article 28 : La Cape d'Invisibilité de James ne doit pas être exposée à des non Maraudeurs, avec l'exception des autres Potter et de quiconque James estimera digne, puisqu'il s'agit de sa Cape.

Article 29 : Davey Gudgeon, alias Cyclops, peut être considéré comme étant un Maraudeur Junior et peut participer à des blagues, mais ne doit pas être au courant de tous les secrets des Maraudeurs.

Article 30 : Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs sont les noms officiels des Maraudeurs.

Article 31 : Les membres honoraires des Maraudeurs peuvent être nommés par le consentement unanime de tous les Maraudeurs ou sont automatiquement intronisés après une cérémonie d'union avec un Maraudeur.

Article 32 : Lily Evans est un Maraudeur honoraire et peut être incluse dans tous les secrets des Maraudeurs.

Article 33 : Même les Maraudeurs ne doivent pas jouer de blagues à Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Article 34 : Harold James Potter, Maraudeur honoraire selon l'Article 9, est né le 31 Juillet 1980 à 9h42 à l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il pesait 2 kilos et 950 grammes. Il est né de Lily Elizabeth Evans Potter et de James Aaron Potter après 15 heures de travail et 20 sorts lancés avant que nous ne retirions sa baguette à Lily. Harry doit être élevé comme il sied à un Maraudeur, ce qui lui donne droit à tous les privilèges et au patrimoine qui s'ensuivent, et bien que Padfoot soit son parrain sur le papier, tous les Maraudeurs sont responsables de son bonheur et de son bien-être. Bienvenue dans la Meute, notre premier petit loup.

Article 35 : Que Merlin nous vienne en aide, Severus Snape n'est pas si mal après tout, et répond à toutes les qualifications pour devenir un Maraudeur honoraire et un membre de la Meute.

_Remus John Lupin _

_James Aaron Potter_

_Sirius Orion Black III _

_Peter Charles Pettigrew_

_Lily Elizabeth Evans Potter _

_David Francis Gudgeon_

_Harold James Potter _

_Severus Octavian Snape_


End file.
